Gravity
by Sayuri-hime
Summary: Three years have passed since he had left. Three years and she was well on her way to fulfilling her childhood dream. Yet his constant presence in her mind is making her rethink her dream. Maybe being head of the ANBU isn't all there is to it. SasukexOC
1. Commence

**A.N. **

**To those of you that are reading this please note that there is a story before this. It's called **_Slowly Slipping Away_**and it's found in my page. I follow the manga as closely as possible so this is the Shippuden part of it. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does NOT belong to me.**

**Sayuri and any characters that have not and will not appear in the manga and/or anime are completely original.**

**Naruto is copyright 1999 Misashi Kishimoto, ****Sayuri Marihasha, story, and original characters are copyright 2014 Salma Martinez, all rights reserved.**

**Reviews are welcomed. Thank you.**

Commence 

Street lamps illuminated the leaf village throughout the night. The moon shone high above the village as its residents rested comfortably in their bed. Leaves rustled as the wind came and went. There was a light chattering of people near the center due to the late night bars that stayed open. All in all over the past three years Konoha had stayed the same: a large, prosperous, peaceful village.

Two shinobi donning masks representing their ANBU status guarded the entrance to headquarters, two more guarded the roof. No one noticed as the two on the ground suddenly collapsed, nor did they notice when the two on the roof fell forward with a dull thud. A dark figure made its way into the building, stepping around the fallen ninja.

"Not much of a challenge…" the figure sighed, distinctively male, as he closed the door quietly. Looking at the building he noticed two sets of staircases, both leading to the second level where a balcony stood, at the center two large double doors. Carefully the man approached the stairs making sure that there were no traps as he reached the double doors.

He pulled one open, just a crack and peeked inside as he tried to detect any chakra. After a second of carefully scanning the room and no sign of another living being inside the office, he stepped in. His feet led him to the desk with neatly piled folders on either side of it.

The man reached for one and read the label. "Completed…" he placed it back on top of the pile as he scanned the desk taking note of the open scrolls as well as the closed ones. His eyes settled on the bottom drawer as he squatted and reached for his kunai and began to pick at the lock. It clicked open and he searched the drawer but sighed as he did not find what he was sent to retrieve.

He looked around the room and noticed the shelves full books and scrolls and wondered over to them in curiosity as to the titles of the books. He sighed and turned back to the desk. "Where would it be…?" he wondered out loud. His eyebrows furrowed as he hummed and went back to the stack of folders on the desk.

Gingerly he picked them up and one by one read their name. "Status, S-Rank, Medical, Failed, Candidates, Assignments…" he moved to the next pile. "Completed, Follow Up, Report…" he paused as he read the label to the next folder. "…Orochimaru…?" he placed the folders aside and took the folder before he opened it and scanned the documents. "Interesting…" he placed the folder aside as he noticed a small handle on the table.

Carefully he pulled at it and a small compartment opened up revealing several thin folders placed side by side. "And what do we have here…" he picked one up at random and read its tab. "Team 17." He chuckled and placed it back in its place. He ran his index finger to the left stopping at the last tab before pulling it out. Scanning the document completely satisfied he closed the compartment and placed the folders back on top of it.

He turned to the window reaching out for it until the slight sound of metal cutting air caught his attention. Moving aside to avoid being struck by a kunai he turned to the entrance.

"Looks like we have a thief." The masked ninja turned to the entrance and found a young ANBU with auburn hair and a monkey mask staring at him. Behind her stood a tall dark haired male with bright green eyes that narrowed at him in anger. "You didn't actually think that it would be easy to steal from the ANBU, did you?" the female of the two spoke.

"I suppose not." And with that he was out the window heading towards the forest.

The girl turned to the male who nodded. "Go." With that said the young ANBU leapt after the intruder. The dark haired male made his way over to the desk moving aside the stack of folders and opening the compartment pulling out the first folder his eyes widened.

He turned to the door where two more ANBU stood at attention. "He took team 1's information…get it back." He said through clenched teeth and in a flash the two vanished after their comrade.

XXX

The auburn haired ANBU chased after the intruder through the streets of Konoha before opting to chase from above using the roofs to follow him. She cursed under her breath as he leapt into the forest and pushed herself to speed up. Suddenly two more ANBU made themselves visible beside her.

"Aka, Kenji says he has Team 1's folder, if that gets into the wrong hands-"

"Don't you think I know that!" The female of the three snapped keeping her eyes locked on the man bellow. "He's fast, we need to surround him." She added and with a nod the two males vanished in the shrubbery.

_She's on my trail…and soon will the rest of the ANBU if I don't find a way to escape fast! _The thief thought as he sped up all the while avoiding branches and tree roots. However he skidded to a stop as he noticed a silver haired ANBU with a roosted mask staring back at him. He turned to his left but another ANBU with brown hair and a dog mask appeared from the shadows. Finally he turned to his back and the female ANBU from before landed gracefully on the forest ground.

"The folder…" The silver haired one of the two muttered, holding his hand out towards the thief.

At his left the dog masked man shifted and reached for a kunai. "Either give it to us now or we'll take it by force…your choice."

The masked man shifted as he reached behind him and suddenly they pounced. Aka high above him her katana aimed downward. He swiveled away only to be kicked in the abdomen by the one in the dog mask effectively sending crashing toward a tree.

The silver haired ANBU wove through a series of hand signs just as dog mask moved way. "Fire Style: Fireball-"

"Koga, stop!" the female commanded as she placed an arm between him and their opponent. "This place will blow up if you use any fire based jutsu."

The masked man chuckled. "So you noticed…very perceptive of you."

"Noticed what?" rooster asked side glancing his teammate.

"It's faint but I can smell gas around this area." She informed.

The young ANBU tilted his head to the side as he sniffed the air before turning to the masked man. "Pretty smart of you…" he acknowledged.

Their opponent bowed before leaping high into the air catching all of them off guard. "Son of a…!" Koga growled before rushing after him. The remaining two chased him from below, throwing shuriken in perfect sync effectively trapping their target.

"We've got you…" Koga announced as the rest of his team landed on the same branch as he. "What the heck?" he bent down before the body blew up sending the three ANBU flying back in opposite directions, each colliding with a tree and sliding down it unto a slouched sitting position.

A soft sigh escaped the masked thief's lips as he landed on the forrest floor. "You ANBU are seriously pathetic. Falling into a booby trap like that…how-"

"Lightning Style…Lightning whip…" He turned just as a line of electricity shot out from the female's fingertips aimed towards his ankle and wrist. With the light twitch of her fingers he felt a sharp pain course through his body.

A clench of her fist and he was brought down to his knees with a grunt. "Damn it…" he struggled to pull himself out of the whips hold but to no avail, he turned on his side to watch as his captor began to use her free hand to weave through hand seals.

"Earth Style: Earth Spikes…" suddenly the ground underneath him rumbled just before a series of spikes embedded themselves through his chest. Panting she released the lightning whip jutsu before falling on her side. "Damn…" she hissed as the pain on her back began to course through her body. Lifting her head up she watched as her team began to come to, both grunting and hissing in pain from the harsh blow they received.

The first to react was Koga, who with a sharp gasp took in the sight of their enemy and his teammate both on the ground. "Shit!" he cursed as he pushed himself up rushing over to the female. Carefully he sat her up. "Aka…?" he asked and shifted earning him a small whimper.

"Stop moving…I think I fractured a rib." She whispered before she nodded at the dead man on the ground. "Get the folder."

"On it!" the brown haired dog masked ANBU said as he made his way over to him picking up the manila folder in the man's hands.

Koga began scan his teammate over "How much chakra?" he asked his voice tinted with a hint of worry.

Aka shook her head. "Not much…as long as I get to the hospital fast enough."

"Got i-"

"Oh for the love of…!" the two ninja shifted to look at their partner. "This isn't the folder!" he said through gritted teeth. "He switched the damn thing!"

The young teen rubbed her temples with a small whine. "He must have had back up and during the explosion he…" she trailed off as she felt something wet hit her exposed shoulder.

"What's that?" the brown haired ANBU asked as he stepped closer before hearing a low growl coming from the canopy of trees. In sync the three looked up to see white tigers looming over them before they pounced.

"Gin, move!" Koga exclaimed as he took Aka into his arms and leaped out of the way. He landed a few ways away with a skid as he turned to the tigers that were growling at him and the girl in his arms.

"Put me down." Aka ordered as she pushed against his chest, Koga could only oblige as he moved to take his katana out. "Gin?" she called out. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah!" she sighed in relief as she steadied herself. Suddenly there was a slight rustle from above; all three glanced up seeing the silhouette of a ninja before he sped off.

Aka turned to Koga who nodded his head once in understanding. The tigers growled once more before leaping towards them. In that instant Koga leaped high on to the tree in search of the hidden ninja while Aka and Gin performed a series of seals. "Wind Style: Gale Wind!" The air suddenly picked up into deadly high speed cutting wind until it settled down to a stop sending the remains of the tigers splattering their way.

From his spot Gin pulled at his white vest curiously. "This isn't blood…" Aka walked over to him leaning in to better examine the white stained piece of fabric, tilting her head she hummed.

"It's ink." She noted. The two turned to watch as Koga landed a few feet behind them.

"The guy's gone."

Aka sighed as she looked up at the morning sky. "Damn it!"

XXX

"So let me get this straight…" Kenji rubbed his temples. "You three failed to retrieve the document that has all the information regarding Lady Tsunade's personal ANBU team…" the three stayed silent. "Do you have _any_ idea of how much trouble I'll be in when she finds out!" He yelled slamming his hands on the desk.

"We tried…" Koga began but back down due to fear. Kenji looked particularly murderous this morning. He looked to his right for his teammates support, but they offered nothing.

Kenji took in a very deep, very slow breath. "Report."

The three straightened up. Aka was the one to begin. "We chased the ninja into the woods when we cornered him he managed to evade us and when we managed to pin him down the body exploded, it was a tr."

"We concluded that he had another teammate and that he switched the folders during the explosion. Aka was able to kill him before he escaped once again." Koga added.

"We know that his partner was still within the area due to the fact that we were attacked by two tigers while Koga chased after the other ninja. However the tigers were not real…they were actually made of ink." Gin finished off.

Kenji narrowed his eyes. "Made of ink…?" the three ninja nodded. "This is not to be repeated outside of these four walls." He warned before continuing. "Have you three heard of the Root?" they shook their heads. "The Root is an organization much like the ANBU…however they don't respond to me or to the Hokage…instead they follow orders from an elder named Danzo."

"Danzo…?" Aka echoed. _The name sounds familiar…_

"We've been spying on Danzo for some time now…and I fear that he's become involved with something or someone that wishes to harm Konoha."

"Wait!" Koga began. "Danzo is one of the elders…why would he-"

Kenji held up a hand. "He's been after the title of Hokage since before I was born…the fact that this guy also made his own organization doesn't really help." The man stood up and began to pace the room. "I'm assigning you a new mission." The three ninja straightened up and awaited instructions. "Team 5, Hajime, Sayuri, and Diachi…under the codenames Koga, Aka, and Gin, the three of you will be gathering intelligence on Danzo and the Root...As well as information regarding Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. You may divide the tasks as you wish, but inform me of who will be doing what before the end of the day."

"Yes sir!" the three ninja spoke in unison.

"You're dismissed, except for you Sayuri…a word please." Her two teammates left the sunlight office, quietly closing the door behind them. "You can remove your mask."

In one swift motion Sayuri pulled the monkey mask off and held it in her right hand. Kenji gestured to the chair which she took wearily. "What's going on Kenji?"

The man before her sighed and ran a hand trough his hair. "Your chakra levels…how low are they?"

Sayuri stiffened the cluttered desk suddenly became very interesting. "Uh…they're…"

"Did you honestly think that I wouldn't notice!" his voice was grave as he stood up and walked around the desk to stand directly in front of her. "You're chakra is barely there…you were panting when you came in...and you still are!"

"I'm fine!" She looked up to meet his gaze. "I'm used to the chakra depletion, if I wasn't I would have never made ANBU!"

Kenji placed a hand on her shoulder, his green eyes looking down at her with concern. "I'm not saying that you're weak…Chakra depletion is just a mild setback for you. That is why I'm taking you off missions for the next week."

"**WHAT!**" Sayuri exclaimed rising to her feet and looking at the head of the ANBU as if he had suddenly grown a second head. "You can't do that!"

"Oh yes I can." He began to push her out of the room. "Now go get yourself checked then off to bed…you'll be doing paperwork for the next two weeks."

"**PAPERWORK?**" Sayuri turned to glare at him. "I'm an ANBU _not_ a secretary!" she growled.

"Want to go for three weeks?" He asked as he opened the door and pushed her out. He took in her silent gaping expression and grinned. "I didn't think so. See you tomorrow!" and with that he closed the door on her face.

XXX

Sayuri grumbled as she made her way back home after getting herself checked out. "Who the hell does he think he is…" she grunted as she took the keys out of her pocket. "…Taking me off missions…" she opened the door and kicked her shoes off. "…Making me do paperwork…"

Sayuri headed straight to the kitchen taking a glass from the cupboard on her way to the fridge. "And to think that I gave him the _stupid _title of head of the ANBU…" she took out the milk poured it and drank it all in one gulp. "WHAT AN ASS!" The auburn haired teen growled as she slammed the glass down on the table.

She let a few more choice words slip as she stomped up the stairs, removing her white vest as she opened the door to her bedroom tossing it aside, not caring where it landed. Moving towards her dresser she opened it and took out a plain red tank top before reaching for the hem of her black turtle neck and pulling over her head. She turned around to toss the turtle neck over to where she had her vest only to freeze at what she saw…or rather who she saw.

Standing there a few feet away and holding her white ANBU vest giving her a sheepish grin stood a now tall and somewhat handsome blonde, blue eyed teen that she had last seen in the hospital three years back.

"Uh…" he began blushing as he looked the young girl over. "…Umm...Hi." he chuckled awkwardly. He was promptly punched.

"Hey Naruto did you…" Sayuri turned to her doorway to glare at the rosette girl that had trailed off upon seeing the blonde ninja holding his now black eye. "Oh hey Sayuri…there you are." She laughed nervously as she scratched her head.

Sayuri quickly put on the tank top upon realizing that the pink haired female was staring at her almost naked self. "You realize that breaking and entering is a crime, don't you…Sakura?"

She laughed nervously. "Well we didn't really break anything to get in…more like picked the lock."

Sayuri crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes. "Enlighten me."

"Aww come on Sayuri...you're the only of our team that I haven't seen!" The blonde whined as he held his eye. "I just got back you know!" Sayuri turned to Naruto eyes wide.

That's right! Naruto hadn't been in Konoha in three years! _Ooops_…She winced as he grinned at her, black eye showing in all its glory.

"What? Don't I get a hug?" Sayuri stepped forward and looked at him. Really looked at him.

"You're taller…" she noted. "And your voice is…deeper."

Naruto twitched as he was scrutinized by his teammate. "Thanks and you're still as short as ever." He grinned before catching himself remembering what Sakura had done when he didn't complement her. "But you look good! I mean really good!" He added. "Like you don't look like a little girl good…A-and I mean with those curves of yours who would think that you looked like a little girl!"

Sayuri's eyes widened as she fingered her now waist long hair with a light blush dusting her cheeks. Sakura on the other hand frowned and bopped him on the head.

"Ignore him…He's still the same idiot we knew from before. The only difference is that he's taller."

"Hey-!" He retorted as he rubbed his head. He froze as he felt warm hands touch his swollen eye.

"Here." Sayuri whispered healing the boy before stepping back and smiling at the teen. "Welcome home…dimwit." She grinned while Sakura tried to, but failed, to suppress her laugh.

**A.N.**

**Please review! I'd love to hear what you guys think of it so far! :)**


	2. Day's End

**A.N. **

**To those of you that are reading this please note that there is a story before this. It's called Slowly Slipping Away and it's found in my page. I follow the manga as closely as possible so this is the Shippuden part of it. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does NOT belong to me.**

**Sayuri and any characters that have not and will not appear in the manga and/or anime are completely original.**

**Naruto is copyright 1999 Misashi Kishimoto, ****Sayuri Marihasha, story, and original characters are copyright 2014 Salma Martinez, all rights reserved.**

**Reviews are encouraged! Thank you.**

Day's End

The day had gone by in what seemed like a blur...she had spent most of the day talking and catching up with her old teammates, even spying on them when Kakashi had taken them to their old training field for their second round at the bell test. To be honest she was quite impressed with their progress. Naruto had not only grown in height but in maturity…well as much as he could grow in maturity given who his instructor for the past three years was. Sakura had grown as well; being the Hokage's pupil had its perks she supposed. Her healing abilities had improved as well as her strength…it was almost to the point where it was surreal that Sakura had actually improved that much in three years so much so that she felt almost left behind.

Sayuri's medical knowledge as a genin was basic at best, being more concentrated on becoming an ANBU she barely kept up with it, knowing just enough to heal severe bleedings, poisoning, and small damage to muscles but not so much so that she could actually work at the hospital and do those complicated surgeries that Sakura had begun to perform. Her strength was..._monstrous_, her mind supplied as she took out the keys to her house from her pocket and entered her home. She remembered Sakura coming up to her once in order for Sayuri to teach her to crack the earth open with one punch. She couldn't do it. Sayuri barely knew how she did it to begin with; it was almost second nature to her…_Because I'm able to tap into my earth element_.

Apparently she hadn't been completely useless to her clan. She was able to alter her chakra to be able to use other elements, just not with as much ease or for long periods of time like the other Marihasha members before her. Both Moriyo and Kenji had said her skill with other elements was mediocre at best…now _that _had been a blow to the ego. In any case she could not teach Sakura, not only because Sakura's chakra nature was not earth but also because Sayuri just could not teach. So Sakura turned to Tsunade who in turn thought her all she knew about healing and concentrating her chakra to certain parts of her body enough to be able to reduce the ground below them to dust.

She sighed and laid back on her bed, a hand lazily draped over her eyes in an attempt to block out the moonlight.

Then there was Naruto…the blonde idiot who turned out to be not so much of an idiot. He traveled with Jiraya, another sanin, learned jutsu, sharpened his mind…at least a bit, and was overall amazing in her eyes. And Sasuke…well he just went to learn from the third sanin…

"He's probably just as strong…" Sayuri muttered rolling over to her front as she pressed her face to the pillows that adorned her bed. Yes…Sayuri felt extremely left out…left behind…pushed aside…useless…and weak.

There was a light tapping on her window momentarily catching her attention before she turned back to her self pity. The tapping continued while she merely growled. It stopped for a second before the window just swung open…all she could do to keep herself from crying out loud was growl.

"Yo! Sleeping beauty!" Hajime said joyfully avoiding the pillow that was flung at him.

"What's up with you?" Diachi asked as he caught the pillow just before it hit his face. The two heard her muffled response and raised an eyebrow.

Hajime turned to his brunette friend and raised an eyebrow, silently communicating with him. _What did she say?_

"I think it was something about being left behind."

Hajime's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Left behind?" the gray haired ninja turned to the girl laying face down on her bed. "Ah! I get it!" Hajime enthusiastically sat on her bed and to pat her head. "You just realized how Sakura and the other girls looked so much more like women than you, that you're now depressed over the fact that you'll never catch up to them!" Now _that_ got her attention.

Diachi's eyes widened as he looked at his gray haired teammate in utter disbelief. If looks could kill, the one that Sayuri was giving Hajime would be a particularly murderous one. Diachi cleared his throat and gave his friend a pointed look, but of course Hajime could never take a hint and to his utter horror continued.

"Aw…don't look at me like that." Hajime grinned. "If you continue you'll never grow into a beautiful woman, instead you'll look like an old hag!"

_Imbecile…_ Diachi thought as he took a _very _long step back and watched with slight joy as the young teenage girl pounced on their idiot of a teammate bringing him down on the ground with a rather painful thud.

"I _dare_ you to repeat that!" Sayuri hissed as Hajime looked up at the girl with an amused grin.

Getting under her skin was fun! Hajime tilted his head to the side and smirked. "Sure thing princess…I said that if you-" suddenly hands that were previously holding his shoulders down were now tightly wrapped around his neck.

"Uh…Sayuri," Diachi began as he placed a hand on the teens shoulder. "If you kill him Kenji won't be happy about it." He eyed the boy on the ground as he began to turn a light shade of blue. "Sayuri…" he warned.

"Fine!" she huffed standing up and dusting herself as Hajime shot up, holding his throat, and coughing for air. Crossing her arms she plopped down on the bed and looked away from the two with a pout.

Hajime on the other hand growled and raised his hands ready to strangled the girl until a hand blocked his view. "That's enough, Hajime!" Diachi warned. Fingers twitching in mid air he dropped his arms back down to his sides in defeat.

The brunette male looked at both ninja and sighed. _I'm stuck with a bunch of children!_ He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "Kenji said we had to have picked our assignments by the end of today, since you were otherwise engaged we took the liberty of picking out missions out of a hat."

Sayuri turned her brown eyes to him with a curious look on her face. "Oh?"

"Well…Hajime got Akatsuki." Sayuri blinked at him. "And I got Danzo and Root…" Her curious look turned into that of a frown.

"That leaves me with…"

"You got assigned to Orochimaru."

Beside him Hajime tried to stifle a laugh. "Sucks to be you right now…" Sayuri growled at the gray haired ninja.

"Go crawl in a ditch and die!" She retorted.

Hajime was about to respond until Diachi covered his mouth and glared. "Back off! She's obviously not in the mood!" The brunette whispered to the gray haired teen. Both turned to look at the girl that was currently sulking at the foot of her bed.

"Does Kenji know?"

Diachi nodded. "Yes." Sayuri huffed and fell back on the bed.

XXX

"Knock, knock…" Kenji looked up from the scroll he was reading to regard the dark haired woman that just entered his office. "You called?" she smiled as she took a seat.

Kenji quietly placed the scroll to the side before turning to her. "Any progress?"

"On what?" Kenji glared while she smiled. "Oh relax! You know, you weren't such a stiff before you became head." He looked down at her extended hand, in it was a scroll tied with a piece of red string. "Well?" she began when he didn't move. "Aren't you going to take it?"

Carefully Kenji took the scroll and opened it. Green eyes scanned the piece of paper as he read the report once, twice, three times before looking up at the woman before him. "Moriyo this…"

"I know…there's nothing we can do. When we examined Sayuri's wound, we found small traces of foreign chakra around it. Every time we tried to close it, the wound would just absorb our chakra…like a black hole. We ran some more experiments but nothing worked…that wound Orochimaru gave her sucks her chakra at all times."

"It's like a parasite!" Kenji concluded as he placed the scroll down. "Each time she comes back from missions she's barely able to walk…"

Bright orange eyes turned to the window where the moon light shined through, worry evident on her features.

XXX

"**She's still in shock I'm afraid…" Sayuri heard the doctor inform someone on the other side of the door. "She is not responding to anything and won't eat…maybe you can get something out of her." There were a couple of seconds of silence and then shuffling until the door slowly opened.**

**She didn't bother turning to look at who had come in…she couldn't. The images of her dead father and grandfather haunted her every second of the day and night along with those of the burning homes and all that** _**fire**_**…it's so destructive. How could anyone want to associate themselves with the **_**fire **_**element? Why would they? It could only bring pain…and suffering.**

"—**eat!" The young five year old snapped out of her trance at the sound of the angered voice. "I know you can hear me! Lady Sayuri, you can't starve yourself to death…" She did not respond, instead she stared, blankly, straight ahead. She heard the man sigh, then the sound of footsteps as he paced the room. **

Burning…fire…homes…death…burning…fire…people…blood…father...**Too many images, too much death…too much blood! The images haunted her dreams. Everything…everywhere, all she could see was death! She continued to stare at the white wall trying desperately to make all those memories stop. **

**Suddenly white turned into green…like a summer's leaf. Her focus turned from the green of the man's eyes to his face. He looked familiar.**

**The blonde narrowed his eyes at what he saw. Her once red and blue eyes were now dark and light brown. "What the…?" He whispered as his hand moved from her chin to her cheek. "How did this happen?" He wondered as his green eyes focused on the blank look of her brown. **

XXX

Sayuri's eyes snapped open as she lay on her side hugging the old teddy bear. Sitting up she stretched her hands high over her head just as the sun began to peek its way into the sky. Smiling slightly, she moved from her spot to stand, her feet meeting the cold wooden floor, and went over to restroom. Cold water splashed against her face just before she was met with her reflection. Slowly she moved her hand to touch it, fingers running over her left light brown eye.

"**How did this happen?" **

"Saito…" she whispered as his words echoed in her mind sending chills up her spine. She shook her head to clear it as she turned to walk out making her way over to her closet to get a pair of black shorts and a blue tank top taking a look at the mirror she shrugged and with a sigh she went down the stairs to get something to eat just as someone knocked on her door.

With a slight frown Sayuri moved to open the door only to be greeted by a white vest. Lifting her head up to get a look at the masked ANBU that stood at her front door she scowled.

"Captain Kenji wants to see you immediately."

"I'll get my shoes…" she grumbled but was suddenly yanked by the elbow rather roughly. "HEY!"

XXX

Kenji paced back and forth in his office as Diachi and Hajime watched from the safe distance of the chairs. Suddenly they heard an irritated scream coming from outside the office. All turned to see as the double doors were opened revealing a tall ANBU holding a barefoot Sayuri over one shoulder. The ANBU quietly walked over to the open seat and sat the brunette down.

Sayuri for her part muttered an irritated 'thanks' as she crossed her arms glaring at the ANBU head. "You realize that I could have come here on my own don't you?" she muttered once the door was closed. "He didn't even let me get my shoes!" whined the teen as she pointed at her bare feet.

"We'll deal with that later. Right now we've got news of the Kazekage being taken hostage by the Akatsuki."

The female of the four sat up straight, brown eyes wide. "W…what?" Next to her Diachi and Hajime frowned.

"The Hokage was informed of this just a few hours ago…she's sent team Kakashi to go after him."

"Shouldn't we be going as back up?" Hajime began.

Kenji shook his head. "No, intelligence is our prime target at the moment. Hajime you will be going to the sand village as an aid, while you're there your priority is to stay near any Akatsuki member and get as much information on them as possible." The dark haired man turned to Diachi. "You will be shadowing Danzo…make sure to stay well hidden and find out what his next move is. Right now he won't be too on guard because the Hokage is putting all her attention on the Kazekage, make this opportunity count!"

"Sir!" the two said in unison as they stood up.

"What about me?" Sayuri asked moving to stand.

"You are to stay here-"

"What? That's not fair! I'm a ninja, I should be helping!" Sayuri retorted but stopped as Kenji held up a hand.

"We've finally got a small lead on Orochimaru…I'll be debriefing you on it so stay put." Diachi and Hajime turned to look at each other before turning to their leader. "What are you two waiting for?" Kenji said sounding rather irritated. "An invitation? Go!" At his words the two teens vanished leaving the small girl and the very much irritated Kenji alone.

Sayuri carefully eyed her captain, noticing the small dark circles around his eyes. _He hasn't been sleeping…or eating well._ She thought as she also noticed his thinner complexion. Kenji for his part seemed to be lost in thought, staring at Sayuri but not really looking at her.

Clearing her throat Sayuri began. "What…" she waited until his forest green eyes met her own brown to continue. "What lead were you talking about?"

"We've been told by some of our ANBU stationed near the Waterfall Village that they've heard of Kabuto working around the area…probably trying to find new test subjects."

"Shouldn't the Hokage be informed of this?" Sayuri asked.

"We have…she doesn't want to get Naruto and the others involved, in case the lead turns out to be a dead end." Sayuri frowned her eyes narrowed at her captain. "Your job is to go check out what's going on…find out if the lead is false."

"And if it's not?"

Kenji's green eyes narrowed down at the girl. "Infiltrate it, gather information and whenever you can relay it to us in any way possible. Remember, the village wants Orochimaru dead and Sasuke back behind its walls but in order for us to do that we need to gather information on them. Understood?"

"Yes." She nodded her head once as she rose to stand.

"Good. Here…" in his hands was a scroll which she took before turning to the door. "Sayuri?"

The teen paused with her hand on the door knob she turned to face him. "If at any point you feel as if your life is in danger…leave!"

"Yes, sir." She answered before quietly closing the door behind her.

XXX

The sound of a zipper closing echoed down the hall as Sayuri adjusted her bag to make sure everything was in place. Quietly she dressed in her regular uniform before turning to the mirror. The single sleeved golden colored turtle neck fit her well, the red brown high waits skirt fell easily of her hips, her kunai was well adjusted over her left leg and her now long brown hair was tied to the side. With a nod of approval she turned to her desk where the scroll laid, unread.

Opening it she read over the information twice before rolling it up and putting it in her pouch. _In the outskirts of the Waterfall…_she thought as she headed towards the door of her home, stopping briefly to put on her boots.

"Let's see what we can find…Orochimaru." She whispered a brief image of the Uchiha avenger flashing in her mind as she made her way over to the main gates, the sun setting behind her.

**A.N.**

**I know that this is really late and may not be the best ever but I promise I will continue on with the story. I've a bad case of writers block and on top of that I had school and tests so I am very sorry for not updating sooner. Please REVIEW! I cannot stress that enough! Thank you all who have reviewed, it really did motivate me! So yes it very important for me to hear from you guys! **

**Thank you! :D**


	3. Infiltration

**A.N. **

**To those of you that are reading this please note that there is a story before this. It's called **_Slowly Slipping Away_**and it's found in my page. I follow the manga as closely as possible so this is the Shippuden part of it. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does NOT belong to me.**

**Sayuri and any characters that have not and will not appear in the manga and/or anime are completely original.**

**Naruto is copyright 1999 Misashi Kishimoto, ****Sayuri Marihasha, story, and original characters are copyright 2014 Salma Martinez, all rights reserved.**

**Reviews are ENCOURAGED . Thank you.**

Infiltration

Leaping through the threes she allowed her mind to wonder back a couple of years ago. To the day that she woke up and knew nothing about her past. To the earliest memory she had of ever being 'Sayuri.' It saddened her to think that she really did not know anything about herself. Sure she heard stories about the noble Marihasha clan, about her father and mother, about her ancestors but none of those stories ever really felt like they were a part of her. Instead she felt as if all those tales of the Marihasha were just that…tales, with no real connection to herself.

As far as she was concerned she was Sayuri Marihasha because she was told she was Sayuri Marihasha. She was the daughter of Yūkan Marihasha because she was told she had his hair. She was the daughter of Nagisa Mizuchi because she was told she had her eyes. She was…she was…in reality she didn't really know who she was.

_Does it really matter?_ She wondered as she stopped atop a tree branch. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the small cave opening.

She jumped down and began to walk towards the entrance. Her new appearance had served her well. Her dark purple shoulder length hair, bright golden eyes, and feminine figure had garnered the attention she wanted. She was subtle but not too subtle. She worked for weeks under one of Kabuto's spies. Through him she managed to show off her assets, such as infiltration and information gathering, as well as killing a couple of common thieves or two that tried to get one thing or another from her. Just as she had planned, the spy reported the information to Kabuto who became interested in the girl whose appearance fooled unsuspecting victims, whose ninja skills were well above average.

So here she was now, standing before Orochimaru's lair just as Kabuto himself requested. Slowly making her way over to it she paused a few feet away to steel herself before taking another step. Just as she had recovered her wits she noticed a dark figure coming towards her. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she stood her ground. The first thing she noticed was the bright red eyes with the small comma pattern around the iris. Her body tensed in recognition as she bit the inside of her cheek to keep calm.

Slowly the dark figure stepped into the sun light and she had to fight to keep herself from shaking. Standing before her was Sasuke Uchiha and all she could do was stare as he narrowed his eyes at her. The two continued their contest until she felt her fingers twitch.

In a matter of seconds she found her hands pinned behind her as his other hand went to her throat. Immediately Sayuri pushed against his hands, using them as leverage to jump into the air. Caught off guard the young Uchiha released her arms as he jumped back taking out his katana. He rushed at her the piece of metal ready to strike at her right shoulder but she took out a kunai and blocked while taking the opportunity to aim a kick at his abdomen.

He barely dodged it as he pivoted ready to strike from behind but she quickly dropped down to the ground sweeping his legs only to have him jump back. The two stood their ground getting ready for another attack until she sensed another being in the shadows of the cave.

Black eyes slid momentarily towards the entrance before sheathing his katana as he stood still waiting for the snake and his lackey to come out. The man applauded as he stepped out into the clearing followed closely behind by Kabuto, a wicked smile on his face.

"Well done." He began his golden eyes meeting Sayuri's own as they stared at each other. "So this is the young girl that has caught your attention, Kabuto?"

The silver haired man nodded once, glasses glinting in the sunlight. "That's right sir. As you've already seen she can hold her own."

Sasuke heard the two talk as he felt a strange feeling well up in him. Black eyes sliding over to the young girl he had been fighting, this time he took her in completely. Purple shoulder length hair, golden colored eyes, womanly build… _So this is who Kabuto wants to experiment on now._

"Come here girl." Orochimaru beckoned snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts, the avenger watched as she made her way over taking his pale white hand as he offered it to her. "What's your name dear?"

"Rei." She answered quietly.

Orochimaru smirked. "Ah…Did you know your name means 'lovely'?"

She stared up at him for a mere second before looking down with a small blush on her cheeks. "No sir, I did not."

Smiling he cupped her cheek and raised her head to have their eyes meet. "Well of course you're lovely, dear…look at those eyes. They remind me of my own."

'Rei' smiled up at the snake like man. "Thank you."

_Disgust…? _Sasuke thought as he watched the interaction between the sanin and the violet haired girl. The strange feeling that welled up in his being was something along those lines but he still couldn't put a solid name to it.

"Come Sasuke, you will show our new companion around."

XXX

_Rei means lovely…_Sayuri thought as she absentmindedly followed the Uchiha around the lair. _Ha! Rei also means 'nothing.'_ Her train of thought was stopped abruptly as she almost collided with the other's back.

Orochimaru had made it clear that Sayuri was to stick to the Uchiha at all times. She was supposed to help with his training as well as heal him whenever he needed it. Technically she was his little servant, Sayuri scowled slightly at the thought. Apart from that she had to spend one day out of the week with Kabuto as he thought her medical ninjutsu as well as watching her chakra react to the environment.

She felt as if she was being prepared for something but she didn't know what.

"What's wrong?" she inquired softly as she leaned around the tall male to take a look outside. "Are we not going to train?"

He didn't turn around to address her instead they stood there for a couple of seconds before he continued towards his destination. They were at a clearing with a rather large waterfall a tree and a large boulder conveniently under it.

She watched as he went to the center of the small clearing before turning to her with a rather annoyed look. "Are you just going to stand there or actually train with me?"

Biting back her remark she took a deep breath before stepping out into the clearing. He took out his katana and pointed it at her. The young girl stared at it warily before he rushed at her ready to strike at her cheek which she quickly evaded by turning on the ball of her feet, taking out two kunai throwing one at him and using the other to block.

Briefly she wondered if he recognized her but she quickly discarded that idea, because her chakra was molded just right as to not give anyone any hint that she was under a transformation, not even the Uchiha. Side stepping another attack she began to analyze his movements.

He was faster than before, stronger too, _He's not holding back_. She thought as she raised her arms to block a kick…but she could still keep up and that gave her hope, that maybe all the training that he was doing with Orochimaru wasn't all that different from hers.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he tried to land a solid hit on the girl. How was it possible that she was able to keep up with him? It wasn't even that! She matched him tick for tack. Every move he tried on her she dodged, every move she tried on him he dodged. It's not supposed to be like this! He was supposed to bring her down easily not have her match him.

Suddenly he stopped, katana at her jugular while she held her kunai at his. Both glared at each other before leaping back. _The hell is she?_

XXX

With a heavy sigh she fell back on the bed. It had been a week and Sayuri was getting restless as the more time she spent in that place the more she felt like something bad was going to happen.

She was only here to gather intelligence on the three. Every day she went to train with the Uchiha and it seemed that he began to become increasingly frustrated. It wasn't until today that she allowed him one hit that he seemed to go back to his usual stone cold self.

Sayuri rubbed her side with a slight frown. _Men…_ she thought as she closed her eyes momentarily before thinking of the silver haired healer. She shivered as she began to remember his gaze on her…as if she was something to eat. He had began to request her for the smallest things and took any excuse he could to touch her. Frankly it creped her out, But there was nothing she could do. She had to keep up appearances, besides, she could use that to her advantage.

XXX

Orochimaru watched as his pupil trained with the purple haired konoichi. He hadn't missed the fact the girl could easily keep up with him and his student's increasing frustration. He smirked when he saw the Uchiha finally land a solid hit at her hip sending her across the field. Of course it didn't escape his mind that she had deliberately let him hit her.

_What is she playing at?_ The paper white sanin wondered as he watched the two's training end and depart to their rooms.

XXX

The air around them made the trees rustle around the training area. He listened quietly from his spot under a tree as he watched the young purple haired ninja lounge lazily against the grass. Eyes narrowed over her form as she took a deep breath of the fresh air. It had been two weeks since her arrival and the strange feeling in his chest didn't seem to disappear.

Every time she was not anywhere near him the feeling would increase, each time she was with him, the feeling would disappear only to be replaced by something else entirely that he could not really name either. Those emotions that her presence had risen up in him were confusing and infuriating. All he knew was that he felt better and slightly in a better mood whenever she was near…and he was pretty sure that the snake had picked up on that.

To make things worse the dreams he had of a certain young brunette had returned…and with a vengeance. Each day for one whole year he dreamt of Sayuri so much so that he dreaded going to sleep. In an attempt to make them stop he trained until he was both mentally and physically exhausted, but now even that didn't help. The dreams were vivid at this point, some innocent and some not so much. He almost growled in frustration at the thought of having the Marihasha near him.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" The soft yet annoyed voice caught his attention, just now noticing that the purple haired female was kneeling in front of him. He let his eyes travel down to her hands where her right hand tugged at the sleeve of her dress for a small second. Sometimes she reminded him of the Marihasha.

"What do you want?"

He watched as a small flicker of annoyance crossed her features before she took a deep breath. "Kabuto said he needed me at two…" he watched as she glanced at the entrance. "Are you going to need me to stay?"

He continued to stare for a couple of seconds before he closed his eyes. "Go, but come back in an hour." Sasuke heard a light shuffle as the young teen stood up and then nothing. She was stealthy he noted as he looked around him to find her completely vanished. Soon the tightening in his chest came back as he grunted in annoyance.

XXX

Sayuri quietly made her way to Kabuto's lab ignoring the chill that she felt down her back as she neared the dreaded metal door today was actually the first time she entered the guy's lab. She rounded the corner and stood still as she quietly forced her nerves to calm down. Suddenly the door opened revealing a smirking Kabuto.

"Ah! Rei, I've been expecting you." He stepped aside allowing the girl to step through the threshold locking the door behind him. The silver haired ninja quietly looked her up and down as she stood near the center of his lab, hands clasped behind her back. "Do you like it?"

'Rei' turned her golden colored eyes on him and blinked owlishly before answering. "Yes…I do." She said in that soft voice of hers that somehow managed to run chills up his spine.

Clearing his throat he moved to stand next to her as she took in her surroundings. "You could come here as many times as you wish…" he was suddenly at her back placing a hand on her shoulder. "…Of course you'd have to be accompanied by me."

Sayuri fought the urge to roll her eyes as she forced a soft smile. "Of course…" She turned to him as he crossed the room before speaking. "Um…Mr.-"

"How many times have I told you, Rei…" he turned to the girl, "Call me Kabuto."

"Uh, yes!" she blushed, "Kabuto…?"

"Hmm?" he murmured as he picked out a book from the desk.

"If you don't mind me asking…why did you ask for me?"

He turned to the girl once again a smirk playing at his lips as he eyed her up and down…like prey waiting to become meal.

_Stay calm…don't show any discomfort…He's just a creep with a sick hobby. _Sayuri chanted as she stood perfectly still feigning curiosity.

Slowly he approached her, taking the liberty of running a hand up her arm to her shoulder. "Take a seat on that table." He signaled as he turned her around and ushered her to it. Quietly she did as she was told and sat perfectly still under his scrutinizing gaze.

"So far…" he stepped closer. "You've been the only one to actually keep up with our dear Sasuke." Sayuri almost flinched as he brushed some hair off her face. "It's quite surprising really."

"I'm sure that he is becoming stronger to the point that even I won't stand much of a chance." She responded quietly.

"Perhaps." He kept his hand on her cheek. "In either case…I was wondering if you could help me."

_Shit!_ Sayuri mentally cursed. She was trapped! There was no way she'd get out of this mess. She willingly walked into a trap, how could she be so careless! Despite her inner turmoil she responded with a smooth voice. "Yes."

"I've been doing some experiments on chakra…I was wondering if you could let me see how yours reacts to what I've prepared."

_Ha! He tells me as if I have a choice…_This time she slipped and momentarily stiffened.

"Rei…you knew that apart from being Sasuke's sparring partner you were also brought here to help with my research." He gently chastised. "But don't worry…" Suddenly she felt him at her back as he placed a hand on her hip playing with the hem of her shirt. "That doesn't mean it can't be enjoyable for both of us." He nuzzled his face at the crook of her neck before he nipped it causing her to gasp. A deep, deep sense of dread filled Sayuri as she closed her eyes at Kabuto's ministrations.

XXX

Three days…_Three_ days! Sasuke thought in barely concealed irritation as he stalked down the halls. He specifically remembered telling that idiot of a girl to return to the training filed in an hour…it had been three days since he had last seen her and the feeling in his chest only seemed to get worse.

Where the hell could she be? He gritted his teeth until suddenly he felt a small pulse of chakra to his immediate left. Cautiously he opened the door letting his eyes adjust to the darkness of it. There on the bed laid an unconscious Rei curled up into a fetal position and she appeared to be shivering.

Crossing over to the room quickly he laid a hand on her forehead taking note of her high fever. His gaze travelled to her exposed neck were small purple marks seem to glare up at him. Slowly the feeling turned into something else, something that _he _was completely familiar with…anger. He easily picked the young girl up and closing the door behind him as he carried her to his room.

XXX

Kabuto looked over his results on his latest test. It seemed that Rei's chakra was more volatile than it seemed. Whenever he tried inserting small doses of his own, her body rejected it, no matter in what form or way he tried to pass his own chakra to hers, Rei's own chakra reserves seemed to isolate it and send it back out almost as if lashing out against him.

"It's almost as if she has it contained…" he murmured, placing his report down on the table to make a note. The door to his lab slammed shut as someone stepped in. Turning around he came face to face with the ever so stoic Uchiha. "And what brings me the pleasure of your pres-"

"Rei..." Sasuke interrupted, "…Stay away from her." His tone left no room for argument as he glared at Kabuto just before he turned to walk away.

"I don't know Sasuke…she seemed to be enjoying herself when I was with her." The Uchiha stopped dead in his tracks before he turned to Kabuto, Sharingan activated. Kabuto's blood ran cold as the young Uchiha stared at him as he would a bug before leaving the room.

XXX

Her eyes flickered open and with a small grunt she moved a hand to her forehead, where a small wet towel laid. _What the…?_ She wondered as she slowly sat up.

"You're awake." Her eyes immediately went to her left where a dark figure stood; soon the outline became clear as the person walked closer to the dim light. "Here…" he handed her a glass of water which she warily took in her hands eyeing him suspiciously. "It's not poisoned."

Slowly she took a sip before gulping it down. How long had it been since she had a glass of water? She wondered as she finished. Why was she so thirsty and weak?

"What-"

"Four days. You left to the lab and you've been unconscious for four days."

"Four…?" she whispered in surprise. Four days! That's how long she's been out? Her hand suddenly darted to her shoulder, her hair just barely brushing it and sighed. So the jutsu hadn't dispelled, she was still Rei.

Sasuke for his part studied the woman before him watching her mannerisms, a small feeling of similarity suddenly appearing. He watched as her eyes darted back and forth as she acquainted herself with the room, and how her hands seemed to tug at the sleeve of her shirt, once again reminding him of the young heiress in the leaf.

"Why am I here?" she asked catching his attention briefly as he grunted in response. She sighed and looked away. Of course she shouldn't expect an answer from him.

His eyes strayed to her neck where angry purple marks were glaring at him before looking away, arms crossed over his chest. "Kabuto won't touch you again."

"Huh?"

His dark eyes turned to her briefly before turning away to walk out the door leaving Sayuri alone in the dimly light room.

XXX

The two walked side by side to the snake's room. There was only the low echo of their footsteps down the long hallway, neither being ones to talk. One because he didn't feel the need to express himself the way normal humans do, the other out of fear of slipping up and her identity being found out by the Avenger.

Ever since the day she had woken up, the Uchiha never seemed to leave her alone. Always making sure she was following him either at his side or closely behind and never really letting her out of his sight except for necessities and to sleep. Sayuri slowly started to become uneasy by all the attention he was giving her. She wanted to stay in the background, hidden so as to not draw attention to herself from Orochimaru. But of course trust Uchiha to become attached at the most inconvenient of times.

The two turned the corner in time to see Kabuto about to enter his Lord's, bedroom. Sayuri watched as his eyes turned to her eyeing her before he froze upon noticing the Uchiha next to her. Quickly he opened the door and allowed them in.

Orochimaru sat at his bed smirking down at the two as they stood before him. "Ah, Sasuke and my dear Rei…" the two waited for him to continue, neither betraying any emotion. "I need to you two to deliver something important for me." He turned to Kabuto who in turn handed the Uchiha a scroll. "Kabuto will inform you two of where you need to go, in the mean time we will be switching over to the base near the Hidden Grass village. Meet us there when you are done. That's all."

Without a word the two young ninja walked out of the room followed closely behind by the silver haired lackey.

XXX

Sayuri quietly made her way to the forest as quickly as she could heading towards a waterfall that she had encountered on her route to the hideout. The roaring of the water steadily became louder the closer she got. Once there she cut through the lake heading straight towards the cascading water, using a small amount of chakra she jumped up onto a ledge before continuing her climb up until she was near a small pathway leading to the space behind the falling water.

Cautiously she walked the small path as to not slip from the water glossed rock until she reached a small cave behind the waterfall. Once there she put her pack down and took out a scroll and wrote in it before sealing it up and tying it. Using her free hand she made three hand seals making a small fox appear before her with a small 'poof.'

"Hmm?" the small animal lifted its paw up to scratch its nose. "Who are you?"

The young girl frowned. "Don't act stupid you know who I am." She snapped at him.

The small fox sniffed the air before recognition hit him. "Oh! It's you Sayuri! What do you want?" he grinned.

"Take this to the Kenji, tell him that we're changing locations to the Hidden Grass Country and that I will send another message when I know our exact location."

"Ok. Got it!" and with that the small fox disappeared.

Closing her eyes, Sayuri allowed herself to relax before getting up from her spot to dive into the water. As she fell, the brunette, allowed herself to think of her time with the Uchiha. She felt as if he knew something she didn't. Again the thought that her identity might have been discovered crossed her mind before she pushed herself back up to the surface taking a gulp of air.

She went over everything she had experienced during the past weeks. Each time she saw the tall brooding Uchiha she felt as she wanted to seriously maim him, but of course that was not her mission and so she had to play along as the dutiful little 'training' buddy she was, and she hated it. _Is_ it possible that he knows it's her?

No. He would have said something…maybe even have tried to kill her on the spot. But he hasn't and so that couldn't be it…right?

"Where have you been?" A deep voice caught her attention and she froze in her spot, cursing herself for being careless.

"I was…taking a swim." She answered as she gestured to her wet clothes.

His eyes narrowed down at the young ninja. "Hn." He answered. "Just remember we leave tomorrow early in the morning."

"Y-yes." She answered as she bowed her head before he walked away. _Tomorrow is going to be a long day._

**A.N. **

**Please Review! Thank you!**


	4. Strange Encounters

**A.N.**

**To those of you that are reading this please note that there is a story before this. It's called **_Slowly Slipping Away _**and it's found in my page. I follow the manga as closely as possible so this is the Shippuden part of it.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does NOT belong to me.**

**Sayuri and any characters that have not and will not appear in the manga and/or anime are completely original.**

**Naruto is copyright 1999 Misashi Kishimoto, ****Sayuri Marihasha, story, and original characters are copyright 2014 Salma Martinez, all rights reserved.**

**Reviews are ENCOURAGED! Thank you.**

Strange Encounters 

Sasuke Uchiha's dark eyes narrowed at the sky, taking note of the absent sun. It was too early in the morning. Thoughts about the young heiress came to mind. Would she be awake right now? No, she liked to sleep in until just before the sun rose. He silently grimaced at the direction of his thoughts. He could not be allowed to think of her. That damned girl was a distraction! He quickly did away with them before turning to his partner watching silently as she too stared at the eastern sky with yearning.

_Does she like the sun too?_ He almost growled, his self control was wavering…he had managed to keep his wondering thoughts at bay until last night when he had found the idiot girl walking down the hallway and soaking wet of all things! He shouldn't care though, and so he didn't.

"Let's go. We're wasting time." He grumbled as he stalked past her towards the forest.

"Ok." She whispered as she followed closely behind before taking off into the woods. Both frowning, one because of his developing obsession over a particular leaf konoichi, and the other because it was too early in the damn morning to be moving about like this.

XXX

The leaves brushed past her legs as the two continued to travel. It wasn't until he dropped down to a lower branch that she noticed something odd. Her body seemed to go on autopilot and followed the Uchiha as he continued to travel downwards.

Their surroundings seemed quiet enough. The wind blew softly providing them relief from their hot summer environment. However she felt a strange tingling in the back of her mind. Something…no, _someone, _was following them. And that someone wasn't alone. She noted as she landed next to Sasuke with a light tap.

"Is everything alright?" she spoke in a hushed tone as her eyes scanned the area.

"Yes, I still have the scroll." Came his answer.

Her brows furrowed. Why would he say that? She had the scroll in her pack…unless…unless her suspicions were correct and there was a group of ninja trailing them. But whoever it was she couldn't for the life of her figure out where they were. And judging from the way the Uchiha's eyes flashed red, the coma marks around his iris spinning, he couldn't figure it out either.

A small green leaf floated onto her shoulder. Intrigued she moved to pluck it off and stared at it, a small pout forming on her lips for a small second. She turned to the Uchiha for another before realization hit them. Quickly they jumped out of the way just in time to watch as a ninja landed two kunai in hand.

_He's rogue._ She concluded as she took in his form, no headband anywhere on him. _Crap!_ She took hold of a tree branch using it as leverage to swing herself out of the way of incoming shuriken. She crouched and moved to the branch directly in front of her as another ninja suddenly appeared beside her aiming a punch at her face. Sayuri blocked it as she was pushed into another branch further down. Suddenly the ninja disappeared into the forest. The young brunette cursed as she tried but failed to pinpoint her assailants location.

Taking out her kunai she spun them in her index fingers before her right arm swung to her back as she turned stabbing the ninja in the shoulder. She yanked him by the collar she glared as she took another kunai and struck at his abdomen just before she left him to fall through the shrubbery and collide with the hard ground. She heard a small grunt before she was on the move again leaping down onto the ground, just in time to watch as the young Uchiha rammed a Chidori into the other man's chest.

"I think it was just them." Sayuri commented after a shaky minute.

"Hn…" he turned his back to her as he tried scanning the area one more time. He stiffened suddenly as he turned around just in time to catch as one more ninja leapt at Rei's back.

Sayuri watched in a daze as Sasuke suddenly disappeared, only to reappear to her right taking a hit that was clearly meant for her. In a quick movement she leapt into the air landing behind their attacker and snapping his neck. She took a step back as his body fell off to the side, her golden eyes looking over her companions form as he pulled out a senbon from his arm. He looked at the piece of metal for a small second before throwing it aside.

"Are you ok?" she asked but was only ignored as he once again turned his back to her.

Dark orbs tried to focus on the trees, but his vision began to blur the images together. Suddenly he felt heavy as his body slowly fell under the pressure of gravity.

XXX

"Sasuke!" he heard Rei's alarmed voice call out, yet it sounded too distant, briefly he noted that this was the first time she actually called out his name. His blurred green and brown image of the forest was replaced by a blob of purple and blue. He heard his name being called out again and felt his body shake but he could not make out the words or feel the movement.

His eyes strayed upwards trying to focus on something until the blurred image before him started to take a form. _Rei…_his muddled mind supplied. Her face showed a hint of worry as she looked from him then to her left and right before returning to him. That's when the image became distorted once more before clearing up. There in place of Rei, was the girl that had haunted his dreams, everything about her was just as he imagined…_Except her hair_, he noted as it was longer as it spilled over her shoulder in a braid.

He felt her hand touch his shoulder and she continued to move her mouth but he could hear no words. Slowly he forced his hand to grab her small hand in his as he continued to stare, watching as she paused before using her free hand to shake him once more, her face now in full on worry. Suddenly the image began to flicker between Rei and Sayuri until his vision was obscured in darkness.

XXX

"Shit!" she cursed as she shook him again and again. "Damn it, Sasuke!" she looked at his face noticing how his eyes focused on her face only until suddenly she felt a hand on hers. "Sasuke, can you hear me? Answer me!" she demanded until his eyes closed. With a small gasp she leaned down to put her ear near his nose hearing as the teen took shallow breaths. Biting her lip she looked at her surroundings once again. Quickly she moved to the dead ninja pulling his pouch of she opened it, her eyes widened a bit as she looked at the small bottles of poison and senbon. In a swift movement she opened her pack and placed the small pouch inside before she turned to the fallen Uchiha.

Pulling him up by one arm she wrapped her arm around his waist as she slowly stood up. Using one hand she made a single hand sign focusing her chakra on her body molding it to that of the earth element. With a small intake of breath she moved to leapt into the trees moving quickly in search of a small town.

XXX

Sayuri watched as Sasuke slept, lost in his own world. She glanced over to the syringe on the desk that held the antidote to the poison in his bloodstream. The hotel clerk knew of a doctor that was good with poisons, once she had given him the small flask it took him only a couple of minutes to figure out what it was and how to counteract it. Apparently it was quick to disable someone but not quick enough to kill them.

Perhaps it was never their intention to kill them…maybe to take them hostage? Who knows. All Sayuri was sure about was that the idiot Uchiha had placed himself between her and the unknown ninja, taken a hit that was meant for her and that now she sat at his bed side with the antidote in hand wondering if she should give it to him or not. _It would only take three more days for him to die…Or I could just end it now…he is an S-Class criminal. _She thought as she looked at the kunai on her lap.

She watched as his chest slowly rose and fell with each breath he took, watched as he became paler than he already was. Should she just let him die? Should she kill him? She wondered. But he saved her life…

_It's not what people do, it's who they are._ Her mind supplied and silently she agreed_. _Some decide to work as medics others are store keepers, housekeepers, teachers, and ninja. We are ninja by choice and not because we were forced into it. We chose to put our life on the line for our village, for our families, for our friends. We are trained, we preformed missions, and we worked together.

Our training consisted of exercises in which we worked on our chakra control, our weaponry, our combat skill, our jutsu, and our killing abilities. We were trained to perform quickly and efficiently. We were trained to leave nothing behind that might incriminate us. We were trained since children alongside our friends and teachers. We were prepared for everything…or so we thought. She slowly tugged at the hem of her sleeve.

During our academy years, as Genin, Chunin, Jonin, and even ANBU, we were never thought how to kill our friends. With a sigh she looked at the antidote again. So when we come face to face with the enemy who just happened to have sat next to us at one point in the academy, who we happened to have talked to, who was our team mate at some point in our life, who was there for us when we needed someone to listen, who trained with us, who we have come to care for…

"How exactly do we kill them?" She whispered as she stood her hand wrapping around the cold metal._ How do we deal with all the feelings that come rushing back to us when we see them? _

Her hand shook as it clenched over the kunai her eyes trailing over his slumbering form then over to the antidote. _I am an ANBU…_ she reminded herself. _All S-Class criminals are to be disposed of…_Her breathing quickened as she took a step closer.

How do we ignore the fact that we care as we stand there with our weapons facing them ready to end it all?

The answer is simple. _We can't_. We can't do away with our feelings because we are human, and humans have emotions. "But as an ANBU it is my job, as hard as it is, to get the job done." She whispered as she stood over him.

XXX

_The wind's picked up…_ Kenji noted as he watched the tree branches hit his office window, in his hand a small scroll. He looked at it once more reading over her hurried writing. He has to admit, he was worried, during the three weeks of her absence going to four, and he couldn't help but wonder if she was safe. Imagine his surprise when he finds out that this entire time she had been training alongside the Uchiha avenger and that, it would seem, no one suspected a thing.

In his mind he still remembered the rambunctious little girl that knew how to push his buttons when she was young. He still saw the hurt child after the death of her mother. The lost, empty look in her eyes after the loss of her clan was still in the front of his mind. But only one memory pestered him more than the rest. The one of the broken child, barely six years old as she woke and knew nothing of her life, never in his entire life has he seen something like it.

_To be fine one day, only to have lost everything the next…_ He re-read the scroll, his only proof that she was safe.

Kenji found himself sighing for the umpteenth time that evening. He was getting old.

XXX

Moriyo sat on the railing outside her apartment as she stared at the night sky, frowning slightly at the absence of stars that day. Kakashi's team had returned, and of course the idiot had over exerted himself. She pouted pushing herself off the rails and landing on the empty street.

The village was mostly abandoned as the day turned to night. Briefly she wondered about Sayuri. Was she safe? Of course she was! That girl would always be safe…at least…she hoped. Running a hand down her face she growled not liking her train of thought.

_Be positive Moriyo…_she warned herself as she continued her wondering journey. "Huh?" she stopped dead in her tracks as she noticed a certain silver haired Sharingan wielder orange porn book in hand.

"Yo." He saluted from his spot on a bench.

She felt her eye twitch. "Shouldn't you be at the hospital gee…I don't know…resting!" she almost growled.

"Nice to know you care about my health, Moriyo." The woman in question scoffed.

"As if!" She crossed her arms and looked away.

Kakashi eyed her as she glared at her left refusing to have eye contact with him. He wondered what she was doing walking the dark streets of Konoha this late at night. She had left the village once…was she planning on leaving again? He wondered. Back then she had only been 20 when she made the decision of leaving. Her mind was set on abandoning the village that did not want to look into her best friend's death.

Kaminari and Sayuri had been attacked within the village walls…yet no one came to their rescue. No one heard the tortured screams that Sayuri had claimed to have heard come from her aunt. No one bothered to help the head of the Marihasha look for the murderers. He had to admit, Moriyo had a good reason for leaving the village.

"Where were you going?" he found himself asking. Orange eyes swept to him, analyzing, calculating.

"For a walk…" she watched as his postured seemed to relax a bit before she scoffed. "Did you seriously think that I would leave? I mean come on Scarecrow, I don't even have my shuriken holster!" she pointed at her thigh, to which he gave a light chuckle.

The two then began to laugh lightly together in what felt like years to them. In reality neither one of them bothered to come together after Kaminari's death, she was after all the only reason they were ever in each other's presence to begin with. The dark haired, golden eyed, Marihasha was best friends with Moriyo. Moriyo, for her part met Kakashi through the ANBU as they were almost always paired off together, and in all honesty neither one of them could stand the other for more than was necessary. What with Kakashi being cold, indifferent, and "a total jerk," as Moriyo would put it, and with Moriyo being too loud, cheerful, and "a complete mess of a ninja," one could only imagine why they hated each other's guts.

Then one day at the time they were all just sixteen, Kaminari tagged along on one of their missions, she and Kakashi hit it off from there, much to Moriyo's chagrin, and everything from then on involving Kaminari and Kakashi seemed to somehow include Moriyo in her best friends attempt at finding a lover for her. However, it all went crashing down after her death just days after her 20th birthday. Kaminari found dead in the outskirts of the village, Sayuri found unconscious a couple of feet away from her. After that day Moriyo had insisted that they find the ones responsible, but the council rejected her request and she was left angry, disappointed, and vengeful.

How was it possible that one of Konoha's finest konoichi was brought down in her own village? That was the question that haunted her every day up until the fateful night she left the village under the approval of the third Hokage. It wasn't until she heard the news of Orochimaru possibly being within Konoha, that she returned suddenly remembering that Kaminari had left a legacy. From then on Moriyo's entire dedication went to making sure that Sayuri was well prepared, that she became a ninja that rivaled her aunt, and most of all that she was always safe.

"Any news on her?" Kakashi's question managed to snap Moriyo out of her train of thought. Giving him a look she sighed.

"It's ANBU confidential…do you really think Kenji would tell me about it. The only thing I got going for me right now is that he's not freaking out and going on a rampage."

"Hmm…" he rubbed his chin. "Then when if see him deploy every ANBU available will be when we know that she's in danger." She smiled at that and nodded.

"You're not as dense as I thought Scarecrow." She grinned at his glare.

XXX

The kunai hovered mere centimeters away from his neck, her hand trembling slightly as she continued to stare down at him. She pulled back and an in a swift motion placed the metal item back in its pouch. She cursed under her breath running a hand over her face in exasperation. One ninja! She couldn't kill one ninja! What the hell was wrong with her? She fought to keep herself from punching a hole through the wall as her anger and confusion rose. With a sigh she moved to the syringe, taking the bottle with the antidote before drawing the popper amount into it. Moving with the grace that only a ninja could have she quickly injected the nullifier into his blood stream and stepped back to place used needle on the small desk. Her feet proceeded to take her out of the room, sliding the door shut quietly behind her just before she walked down the empty hall.

XXX

"**Big brother," A six year old Sasuke walked alongside a twelve year old Itachi.**

"**Yes?"**

"**Where are we going?" Sasuke asked as they started to climb the stairs that ran up a hillside near the forest of area of the leaf village.**

"**I want you to meet someone."**

"**Someone? Is this someone the same girl father told you to guard?" His black eyes focused on his dear older brother who, in turn, nodded his head once as they walked through the slowly opening gates revealing two masked guards both with their arms crossed over their chests.**

"**Good afternoon, Itachi." One of the guards said as he closed the gate to the compound. His face was covered by the same type of mask that Sasuke saw in his brother's room the other night, except this mask was shaped like a monkey's.** How strange…**Sasuke thought as he looked from one masked guard to the other.**

**As the two young Uchiha walked through the area Sasuke took notice of the children that played by the small river, most played with the fire that they had conjured up themselves through a jutsu. There were boys, about Itachi's age who moved the earth and girls who used the wind to dry their wet clothes. As they ventured further into what seemed to be a small version of the village, he saw older kids who had graduated from the Academy teaching the younger ones how to control the elements, beside's them was a small group of boys who made lightning appear out of their fingertips as the others watched in amazement.**

**The adults walked among the children, paying no mind to them. When something went awry and the children lost control of their elements the adults would quickly dodge whatever was being hurled at them, be it a fireball, bolt of lightning, mound of earth, or even a gust of wind. If dodging was out of the question they would unconsciously activate their bloodline limit and deflect the attack. **

**Sasuke took in everything with wonder. **How was it I didn't know about these people?** He asked himself as he walked through the streets.**

"**Here we are." Itachi's voice drew him out of his musings as they stood in front of a tall house. **

**The door suddenly opened and out came a woman with blonde hair and green eyes. She looked surprised to see them but was quick to smile. "Good afternoon, Itachi." She bowed. "And this must be your little brother, Sasuke." She said bending down to get a better look at him, her green eyes sparkling. "I'll tell you, Lady Sayuri hasn't stopped talking about how she's finally going to meet you today." She turned to Itachi who smiled at the woman. "She's in the garden." The two boys bowed and entered as the woman stepped aside. **

"**Thank you Mikiko." Itachi bowed and headed straight down the hallway. Opening the sliding door Itachi stepped in followed by Sasuke who was right on his tail; there he saw a small girl plucking the daisy's around her. She looked up and almost instantly her face lit up. **

"**Itachi!" she ran towards them. Sasuke watched his big brother catch the young girl in his arms picking her easily off the ground a smile on his brother's face.**

"**How are you, Lady Sayuri?"**

"**I'm fine, thank you." She smiled up at him then turned to the boy next to them a curious look on her small features. The younger Uchiha watched as his brother slowly placed the small girl directly in front of him. **

**His obsidian eyes stared at her intently as he took the young girl in, her head tilted to the side. Long auburn hair poured over her shoulders and bangs framed her face. Her cheeks were tinted a light pink and her eyes were like nothing he'd seen before. Blue and red stared into his coal black. It was at that moment that a red tint covered his pale cheeks. She was the prettiest girl he'd seen. **

**She blinked at him. "Hi, I'm Sayuri!" she grinned extending a small hand out to him.**

XXX

Black eyes slowly opened before wincing away from the sunlight. _Again?_ He almost growled as he moved a hand to drape over his eyes. Not even when he was miles away did he get a break from the girl. Stiffening he quickly sat up trying to make sense of where he was. His eyes slowly traveled around the sunlight room landing on the desk next to him where a syringe laid.

Where the hell was he! Had he been captured? He sensed a small pulsing of chakra slowly approaching the door to his room. Moving quickly he took the syringe and stood by the door just as it opened, the person coming in was suddenly pinned against the wall with a dull thud as their chest collided with the wall, the needle at their neck.

He stood close pressing his body to that of the intruders to keep them from breaking free. He was about to stab them in the neck until a calm voice brought him back from his murderous intent.

"What do you think you're doing?" it had said. His brow furrowed, he knew that voice. Taking a step back he saw short purple hair, eyes narrowed before moving to spin her around and shoving her back into the wall. Golden eyes stared up at his, annoyance in them as she glared at the arm that pinned her to the wall and back at him. "Would you mind?" she asked, again in a calm manner, not letting her anger seep through.

Sasuke took several steps back and watched as she slipped the kunai in her hands back into her pouch. If she hadn't spoken when she did, he would have killed her. She thought as she unconsciously touched her neck, as if verifying that she was indeed ok. Her golden eyes glared at the small object in the Uchiha's hands before stalking over to him and snatching the offending piece of plastic and throwing it away.

"Where am I?" he was still apprehensive, because in all honesty he knew nothing of the girl in front of him. She could have taken him hostage.

Said girl crossed her arms before answering with that soft voice of hers. "It's a hotel near the beach, we're not too far off from the border. How are you feeling?" He must have looked confused since she sighed and pointed at his arm, which he now noticed was bandaged. "You took a hit for me, the ninja's senbon were poisoned."

It all came back to him now. They were on the way to the Iron Wall hideout before he sensed that they were being followed. Whoever it was they were good enough to hide their chakra seeing as even with his Sharingan he wasn't able to pinpoint their exact location. They were attacked and he managed to kill one off just as Rei had shown up, and if the idiot girl had bothered to keep her defenses up she would have noticed the last member of the rogue ninja jump at her. Suddenly the image of a young brunette girl crossed his mind and just as quickly as it had appeared it was gone.

"How far off the border are we?"

"About ten minutes away, I checked last night." She answered as she leaned against the wall.

"Good. Let's go."

XXX

The sun shined brightly as they crossed the ocean via a boat that was being guided by one of Orochimaru's subordinates. The salty water sprayed on them once in a while whenever the waves were too strong. Sayuri looked off to the side ignoring both of the male's gazes on her. Ever since they had arrived the guide practically drooled over her, and Sasuke for his part stared blankly at her almost as if he was trying to solve something.

The girl with long brown hair was definitely Sayuri. It had to be, those mismatched brown eyes couldn't be replicated by anyone. Sasuke watched as Rei frowned at the distance, could she be Sayuri? No, Sayuri's chakra was distinctive, he now recalled. It didn't pulse like Rei's did…no, Sayuri's chakra was definitely not so subtle. Slowly he got up as they reached the shoreline to the small island where Orochimaru's southern border laid. Rei quickly followed closely behind him as the ventured further into the island.

Reaching the gate as it opened before them he continued on before they were suddenly greeted by a redheaded woman. Sayuri noted as the woman's red eyes seemed to linger hungrily over Sasuke's form before flashing in anger at her.

"What do you want?" she all but demanded of the two.

Sasuke turned to Sayuri then and motioned to her pouch. In a swift motion she took out the scroll and handed it to the girl who snatched it out of her hand. She almost growled, but settled for a light frown before her face went back to neutral.

The redhead read the scroll quickly before she looked back up at them. "This way." She turned on her heel and walked further inside of the stone base. The two followed, gates closing behind them with a loud clang.

Loud cries for help were what caught her attention first. Sayuri looked around her environment noticing that they was surrounded by jail cells. She fought to keep a startled gasp from escaping her lips as a hand suddenly shot out and graved her arm in an iron grip.

"Help us!" the withered man pleaded as she tried to loosen his hold. When she was finally able to break away he began to plead louder. "PLEASE!" he cried out as she walked further away.

"Just ignore them." The redhead said. "They're always like that." The three walked down the hall then rounded the corner and continued, the cries and curses becoming distant echoes. They arrived at a fork and stopped. Turning to them she pointed to her left. "The office is that way…" Sayuri and Sasuke looked at her for a second. "Well? Go on." She gestured for them to continue.

Warily Sayuri moved first followed by Sasuke and the girl. She reached another fork and turned around to ask which way to go but found herself alone. Sayuri growled in anger. "Ugh, that bitch!" she stomped a foot before marching back the way she came. "Where the hell are they!" she grumbled as she kept going straight in search for the Uchiha and the redhead.

XXX

"Why did you bring me here, Karin?" Sasuke asked ignoring the way said girl batted her eyelashes at him.

"Hmm?" she smiled as she took off her glasses, a blush on her cheeks. "What do you mean, _Sasuke_?" she put emphasis on his name as she all but latched on him.

The Uchiha sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Why did women have to be so annoying?

XXX

"Where the hell did they go!" she walked down the hall opening and closing doors, finding the rooms empty. Suddenly she came to a stop as she heard a shrill voice coming from it. Leaning in she pressed her ear against it.

"Oh Sasuke! You're such a bad boy!" there was some shuffling and a giggle.

Sayuri pulled back a blush spreading over her cheeks, hand twitching as she felt strangely jealous. That…that…_**Jerk!**_ She glared at the door before deciding that standing idly before the wooden contraption was just not going to cut it for her, and so she kicked it down.

A startle yelp came from the redhead as she scrambled to get off Sasuke's lap. Rei glared at her before turning her gaze to the Uchiha. "Are you two done now?" she asked and for the first time since he had met her, Rei sounded genuinely angry. Standing up he walked over to Karin, reached around her to get a small package and turned to walk out the room.

"Let's go." Was all he said, the journey back was made in an awkward silence.

**A.N.**

**There you have it. The fourth chapter! **

**Just a bit of information I thought you might find intersting:**

**Sayuri- usually means **Small Lily**, but the Kanji used to write her name (**早百合**)** **means **Early Lily**. A play on her name since she always wakes up early enough to see the sunrise, but tends to be late when it comes to other things such as meetings, like you've seen in **Slowly Slipping Away **and early on in this story with the meeting between her Diachi, Hajime, and Kenji at ANBU HQ.**

**Kaminari- means **Thunder**, her name plays on her personality as her element is lightning, hence her golden colored eyes. She died at age 20, a couple of months before the death of Sayuri's clan.**

**Rei- means **Lovely** but it also means **Nothing** or **Zero**, it works both ways because Sayuri designed her to specifically attract the attention of men due to her subtle beauty, however it also means **Nothing** because in reality Rei does not exist, she is instead, a disguise.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you! **


	5. The Meeting

**A.N.**

**To those of you that are reading this please note that there is a story before this. It's called**_Slowly Slipping Away _**and it's found in my page. I follow the manga as closely as possible so this is the Shippuden part of it.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does NOT belong to me.**

**Sayuri and any characters that have not and will not appear in the manga and/or anime are completely original.**

**Naruto is copyright 1999 Misashi Kishimoto, ****Sayuri Marihasha, story, and original characters are copyright 2014 Salma Martinez, all rights reserved.**

**Please Review!**

The Meeting

It was difficult to say how many days she's been with the snake but Sayuri was almost positive that it was going to be a month soon. The young konoichi thought as she wondered along the dimly lit hallway until she came to a complete stop. Kenji had sent a message last night that she could leave at any time now, the information she had gathered on the three was more than enough for now but…what was to say that she could get out alive?

She pressed her back against the stone wall. Sayuri had done more than enough spying on them to know that Orochimaru would find her and kill her if he found out…_Or worse, use me to experiment with._ She had to suppress a shudder. Suddenly the idea of telling the Uchiha who she really was came to mind, and just as quickly it was discarded.

_No. Absolutely not!_ He'd just kill her on the spot. Just because they had been teammates in the past and had at one point considered him someone close to her did not mean that he would even take it into consideration, he proved that much when he had almost killed Naruto three years ago.

Sayuri clenched her hands, letting her head fall back, hitting the wall. Unless she killed the snake and his silver haired creep of a lackey there would be no escaping this place. Her luck was wearing thin as it was considering the numerous times she had snuck out to send and retrieve messages, and it was perhaps a miracle that Sasuke had not mentioned that he'd found her sneaking back in.

With a deep inhale she pushed herself from the wall and continued her walk. She needed somewhere quiet to think. Sayuri rounded the corner only to collide with something rather hard, suddenly something took hold of her shoulders, aiding her as she regained her balance.

It took her only a second to realize that the something that held her in place were in fact hands, and only another two seconds to realize that those hands belonged to Sasuke Uchiha. She took a step back and faced him with the same indifferent look she carried with her through her stay. Sayuri noted how his eyes narrowed down at her and how his face tilted ever so slightly as if trying to piece a puzzle together but not really having all the pieces. She blinked once before opening her mouth to speak.

"Is something wrong?"

Sasuke continued to stare at her indifferently, analyzing her every move.

Her chakra is not like _hers_…Yet there was something familiar about it but he could not put a finger on what it was. Then her mannerisms were so much like hers but then not at all. It was as if this woman was sending him mixed signals of some sort. Almost as if what she did was second nature to her, yet she would catch herself and do something completely different. Like now for example…when her eyes met his, he saw a flicker of defiance, something he'd seen in Sayuri long ago, but it was for only a second as she schooled her features back to neutral. Then there was the slight tugging of her sleeve which she did ever so slightly before she stopped abruptly and clasped her hands together as if that is what she had intended to do.

"Come." He said gruffly as he led the way back further into the lair.

"Will we resume our training?"

It took him a seconds but he grunted. "No."

"Ah." She nodded betraying no emotion, but inwardly she was quietly cheering. Ever since they got back from the Iron Wall Sasuke's been more…agitated. He pushed past his own limits and consequently hers as well during their training sessions. Take today for example, during one such session he pushed her to the point where she almost had to alter her chakra nature from earth to water when he mercilessly sent one fire jutsu after another at her. She was beginning to think that he was doing this on purpose to see if she would eventually give in or tire out and show him what she was truly made of.

They came to a halt at the main entrance to Orochimaru's lair. She looked up at the giant stone made snake before turning back to Sasuke who took a seat right next to its mouth. "Sit." He ordered in a somewhat annoyed tone. With a small huff Sayuri moved to the top of the stone carving and laid down golden eyes closing.

Another thing to add to her growing list of annoyance was that the Uchiha would still not let her out of his sight. She had expected for this to come to an end once they returned from their mission however now more than ever did he keep her at his side. If she left he gave her a time limit, if she wasn't back within the specified time he'd come looking for her, just like he did a couple of minutes ago. Even though he went out of his way to keep her in his sight she felt as if being around her agitated him even more, but that didn't stop him from keeping her in his presence. She sighed at a complete loss. Sasuke Uchiha was a total enigma to her in every sense of the word.

Her fingers twitched as the now two familiar chakras penetrated the quiet room; however there was a third…one that seemed vaguely familiar.

"You're late." She heard Sasuke begin. "You said you were going to help me hone a new jutsu this afternoon Orochimaru."

"If I were you boy I'd take a more _respectful_ tone." Sayuri almost scoffed at that. Sasuke didn't know what respect was.

"Enough, Kabuto. Our efforts today have been rewarded with a little gift, someone for our friend here to reminiscence with…a shinobi from his dear Konoha."

Her eyes snapped open in that instant. _Konoha? Shinobi?_ She fought the urge to sit up and kept her place on the snake's head. _Did someone else defect from Konoha?_ There was a long pause before the third person decided to speak.

"So you're the legendary Sasuke Uchiha. I'm Sai, nice to meet—"

"Get lost."

_Sasuke…_she frowned rolling her eyes at his bluntness.

"No matter how much I smile everyone seems to dislike me from the start…Even Naruto."

_Naruto?_ Her eyes widened. He knew Naruto? Does that mean he's nearby too? What on earth was going on! Why was she not informed of this! Her hands clenched at her sides but remained silent, not wanting to draw attention to herself just yet.

"But I can already tell you're nothing like him, so I have a feeling that you and I will get along much better." The air around the room shifted suddenly to a more deadly one. And at the sound of Kabuto yelling out Sasuke's name she immediately she stood up just in time to watch as their new companion fell back. Golden eyes shifted between the new comer and the Uchiha.

"You shouldn't bait Sasuke too much…" Orochimaru smirked. "He's more difficult than I am."

"I don't care about him. Come on, let's go."

The Uchiha said as he moved to stand, Sharingan eyes shifted to the purple haired teen atop the snake. Quiet as always Sayuri stepped forward giving one last look at Sai before she moved to stand next to the young Uchiha.

"Naruto told me a lot about you. He's been looking or you this whole time…for the last three years."

Sasuke's eyes shifted once again over to the group of three. "Oh yeah…him…Let's go Orochimaru." He shifted once again to walk away.

"Naruto…" Sayuri fought the urge to roll her eyes at him. Did he not get it? Obviously the Uchiha was not interested. "He thinks of you as a brother…or so Sakura says."

Sayuri turned to Sasuke expecting no response to that until he managed to surprise her completely. "The only brother I have…I want to kill." With that said he suddenly vanished from sight.

"I'm going to join him…" Orochimaru stated with a smile. "Kabuto, why don't you compile a bingo book with these..." He gave the silver haired ninja a folder before his eyes shifted to Sayuri who stood still as he looked tilted his head. "Rei, be a dear and get our new _friend_ acquainted."

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru." She felt two pairs of eyes land on her as the snake Sanin turned to leave.

Slowly she made her way over to them and took a good look at Sai, what struck her the most was his similarity to Sasuke but she made no comment of it, instead she turned to Kabuto who opened the folder given to him.

His face went from passive to astonishment as he looked through the papers. "This is…a copy of the register of ANBU members directly assigned to the Hokage!"

_What!_ Sayuri narrowed her eyes at the papers that the silver haired medic was shifting through. _That's Team One's information!_ Thinking back to that night she remembered the second ninja's chakra, and it all made sense. Although she had barely caught it, that man's chakra matched Sai's. _This means that the second ninja that helped steal those documents from Kenji was _him_! _

With a small intake of breath to calm herself Sayuri turned to traitor. "Sai, was it?" he turned to her eyeing her carefully.

"Yes." He smiled and all Sayuri really felt like doing was wiping his fake show of emotion off his face.

"Kabuto…" she waited for the silver haired ninja to turn to her, eyes glinting. "Where would you like me to take him?"

He rubbed his chin as if in though before answering. "Why don't I just accompany you, Rei…" She gave him a curt nod and followed him down the hall, Sai close on their tail.

Her eyes were trained on the manila folder that Kabuto currently held. How should she take them? She needed those papers. Then there was Sai…should she dispose of him or keep him for interrogation? Then again that was considering that she managed to escape.

They arrived at a door, the two ninja watched as Kabuto opened the wooden door and stepped back to let the other two in. Sayuri followed close behind and watched as he placed the folder on the small desk in order to light the candle in the room.

"This will be your room until you're needed." He turned to Sai then and Sayuri took this chance to quietly step behind him. His back turned to her she vaguely heard Kabuto give Sai instructions as she slipped the folder into her sleeve as soon as Sai turned to look at his bed.

"Come, Rei." She obediently followed him out of the room just as he took out a key. "Sorry I'm going to have to lock you in…because you're…well you know." The silver haired ninja closed the door quietly and locked it before turning to the purple haired ninja. "It's been a while since we've been alone now…hasn't it Rei?"

Rei merely nodded her head once, taking note of how he moved closer to her. She watched him carefully as he continued his advances before speaking. "Kabuto…" the man in question tilted his head. "Sai…is a shinobi of the leaf?"

He smirked as his hand shifted to play with her short hair. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to make sure I heard right. It's not common to hear of leaf ninja becoming rougue." She answered dully, her hand tightened slightly on the folder hidden under her sleeve. "I should go now." She stepped back and away from the male. "He'll come looking for me if I don't show up sometime soon."

Kabuto narrowed his eyes. "Sasuke does not own you." He said as he stepped closer to the girl.

"Oh?" she remarked. "Lord Orochimaru specifically said that I was to adhere to his every wish…does that not mean that he owns me? Or was Lord Orochimaru wrong?" at that Kabuto stepped back and sighed.

"Very well, go." She bowed and turned to leave. "But, Rei…" she paused, back to the silver haired ninja. "Do come visit me whenever you can." He asked while giving her a knowing smirk.

Without sparing him a glance she continued her walk down the hall making a left turn then a right and a final left and continued on until she could no longer feel the man's chakra she increased her pace. Just as she was about to make another right turn she spotted the Uchiha as he rounded the corner. The two stared at each other for a few milliseconds before he moved to open a door to his right and walked right in. Releasing the breath she didn't know she was holding she continued down the hall, arriving to a door she paused, her hand on the doorknob.

Taking a step back she moved turned left and went down the hall stopping at the third door she found. She couldn't take any chances if Sasuke was somewhere near her it was possible for him to be spying on her the teen reasoned as she opened the door closing it quickly behind her.

_These are copies…_She though as she shifted through the documents all the while she made her way to the lone bed in the room. _Copies come from the original so then who ever this guy is working under has the actual documents._ She thought back to the dark haired ninja. Sayuri knew for a fact he wasn't ANBU. _He couldn't express emotion. _The thought suddenly came up bringing with it a fake smile that he had tried to use on her. _What ninja is trained to have no genuine emotions?_ The konoichi wondered as she fell back on the bed staring at the black ceiling.

"Danzo…" she whispered suddenly. _The head of the ROOT! _Sayuri sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "Well damn."

XXX

Two ninja stood before the head of the ANBU, one brunette and the other a grey haired. Kenji read through the reports. "All right everything seems clear. You're dismissed." The two looked at one another before turning to the man at the desk.

"Uh..." the brunette began. "Sir?" green eyes looked up from the desk. "Have you heard anything from Sayuri?"

Kenji smiled at the two and nodded. "She's infiltrated their base…Sayuri is safe."

"Thank you sir." Hajime and Diachi bowed.

Just as the two turned to leave Kenji called their attention once again. "Hajime…" the silver haired ninja turned to the captain. "Make sure to keep a good eye on Danzo…I'm sure he's keeping something from all of us."He nodded once and turned to leave behind his teammate.

"Diachi…" Hajime began as the two made their way back to the village.

"Yes?"

"Naruto and Sakura they're both in Grass looking for Sasuke right?"

Light brown eyes turned to the silver haired nin. "Yes…"

Hajime smirked. "I wonder what Sayuri's face would look like once she finds out about it."

Diachi frowned and shook his head. "One of these days Sayuri will kill you for being such and insolent pain in the ass." And with that the brunette disappeared and a poof of smoke while the gaping Hajime glared at the spot.

"DIACHI!"

XXX

Sayuri sat up with a start. Someone was in the hallway and whoever it was she didn't recognize their chakra. Suddenly she eyed something moving rather quickly on the ground only to suddenly run up her night stand. Her eyes narrowed at the small mouse that sniffed the air around it and in a swift motion she took hold of it bringing it to eye level.

"What the…?" she paused as her free hand went to stroke its head feeling something sticky and wet on her fingers. With a frown she stood closer to the dim candle light to take a look at her fingers only to find that they were black. She turned to the mouse in hand and held it up to her nose and pulled back. "Ink?"

Dust began to fall on her. Stepping back she watched as the ceiling began to shake. A light gasp escaped her lips as her bed was suddenly crushed by a large piece of cement until it all suddenly crumbled around her.

XXX

Cerulean eyes locked with obsidian the sun at the moment seemed particularly bright. "So Naruto, you came here too…" Sasuke decided to speak first, eyes shifting from the blonde to the rosette. "I guess that means that Sayuri and Kakashi are nearby."

"Sorry but Kakashi couldn't make it, I'm here in his place." Sasuke's attention was drawn over to the new comer. "As for Lady Sayuri…she's no longer part of team seven, now known as team Kakashi."

"Team Kakashi, huh…" Sasuke was stoic as ever as he looked down at the four ninja before him. _No longer part of team seven? So then she's not taking any missions with them any more…_ His train of thought was cut short as Sai took out his katana.

"Sai! You're not still thinking about your mission are you?" Sakura yelled glaring daggers at the Sasuke look alike.

"Is he my stand in?" their attention was back to the Uchiha. "He said something about wanting to protect the bond between me and Naruto but…" he regarded sigh with contempt. "He seems like another weakling."

XXX

Sayuri covered her mouth and coughed as she breathed in the dust in the air. With a kick she managed to send the boulder that blocked her path flying to the opposite side of the wall. She moved quickly out of the hole just as it caved in. The currently purple haired ninja was on her knees taking deep breaths of fresh air.

The teen shifted her body slightly to get a look at the mess that used to be her room and sighed in relief happy that she escaped. However she froze as realization hit her. The documents she stole from Kabuto were on her bed…currently under a hill of cemented rock! Falling back she hit her forehead with her palm before moving to stand. Golden eyes narrowed as they tried to locate any chakra around her immediate area before setting herself to work. Her hands quickly shifted through familiar hand signs and slowly the ground beneath her rumbled, the debris shifting slowly causing some of the smaller rocks to fall to the ground around her with a clack. Stones shifted place until they completely parted leaving a small opening for her to crawl through. Getting down on her hands and knees she made her way through it only to bump her head against a boulder that blocked her way. Small hands felt around the piece of rock trying to find a small opening only to pull back as she found none.

Sayuri curse under her breath. The bed was under the stone…how was she supposed to get those documents out now? Refraining herself from giving the piece of cement a good kick she crawled back out and sighed. With a wave of her hand the small hole shifted and caved in as the boulders fell one on top of the other.

"Great." She mumbled as she let her head fall back against the wall. Thinking everything was lost she almost didn't register the two distinct chakras that suddenly flared up to her right. Brows furrowing she stood up trying to make sure she wasn't imagining it. "Naruto? Sakura?" she whispered before breaking off into a sprint towards the light. Slowly two more chakras made themselves known to her as she neared the opening one of them she recognized.

She came to a halt as she stared at Sasuke, his Kusanagi embedded into a man's chest. _ANBU… Lady Tsunade's personal guard…_Her mind filled in, eyes shifted over to Sakura who in turn stared intently at her.

"Who are you?" Sakura demanded as she took a defensive stance. Sayuri ignored her as her attention was drawn to a fallen Naruto as he tried to stand.

The ANBU turned to Sakura to see who exactly was the rosette talking to only to see a purple haired teen with piercing gold eyes. He frowned as Sakura moved to take out a kunai taking the girls sudden interest on her teammate as a threat. For his part Sasuke turned to the girls a slight frown on his face.

_Rei…_He eyed the purple haired konoichi. Suddenly he picked up Sakura's sudden movement. She was charging at her.

"Sakura!" the man beneath him shouted but to no avail as the pink haired girl swung the kunai down only to have her arm held behind her as the purple haired konoichi shoved the other down to the ground, a knee at her back. The girls golden eyes met his and realization hit him. _Lady Sayuri!_

"Sa-Sakura!" Naruto shouted as he held his arm. Blue eyes glaring daggers at the purple haired ninja.

Taking an opportunity as Sasuke stared intently at the two konoichi the ANBU clasped his hands together catching the Uchiha by surprise as his Kusanagi was pushed back by a block of wood suddenly a large wooden dome began to form around him.

With a quick movement Sayuri was no longer on Sakura as she landed on top of a cliff joined shortly by Sasuke as he burst through the dome easily. Sayuri looked down at her two teammates, feeling her chest tightening at the glares they sent her way.

_I'm sorry you two…but I can't blow my cover._ Her eyes shifted to the ANBU captain on the ground. _I doubt he'll say anything for the time being. _

"Don't you get it?" Naruto began. "Orochimaru's going to steal your body!"

"If it happens, it happens…" Eyes looked on to Sasuke as he gave his answer. "…So be it." Sayuri couldn't help but frown. "You're still a child Naruto. I don't care what happens to me or the rest of the world, so long as I can get my revenge. Nothing else matters." An image of a young brunette girl leaning over him, worried expression fully showing on her face came to mind but he quickly did away with it. "To be honest…neither Orochimaru nor I are strong enough to defeat Itachi on our own, but if I can obtain the power to kill him by giving myself over to Orochimaru…I would gladly give my life many times over."

Sayuri schooled her features to return to the detached expression she had accustomed herself to wearing as she stared at the avenger. _You have no self preservation..._ Her fist turned white as she clenched them tight in mildly suppressed anger. It was a miracle that the Uchiha hadn't called her out on it.

"Enough!" The ANBU stood as he glared at the Uchiha. "Naruto, Sakura, out of consideration for you two I haven't taken drastic measures against Sasuke but…" his eyes momentarily turned to the purple haired konoichi standing beside the Uchiha. "…I see I can't hold back any longer…I'm sorry."

"Captain Yamato…!" Sakura turned to the older man in shock. Sayuri stared down at the ANBU meeting his eyes for a brief second before looking away, a silent 'go ahead' signal between the two of them.

"Konoha…" Sasuke spoke. "I'm done with you." He brought his hands up to make two hand signs. "Be gone!" He raised his left hand in the air alarming not only the four ninja below him, but the one beside him as well.

In a swift motion Sayuri took hold of his wrist, invading his personal space. His coal black eyes slid to her golden as they narrowed dangerously. "Don't…" she whispered.

"Let go." He ordered not shifting from his spot.

"_Don't_." she said one more time, meeting his glare with one of her own.

Taken aback by her blatant show of emotion he eyed her suspiciously. "Why should I stop?"

"It's not convenient…" he continued to glare. "Lord Orochimaru told me about the Akatsuki…as long as they're out there you will never be able to get to Itachi…they will interfere." Naruto and Sakura focused on the girl in mild shock. "They killed one off already…if you keep them alive they'll take down more of them making _your_ goal easier to achieve." She explained.

"She's right Sasuke…" the voice caught everyone's attention. All turned to the snake sannin that stood behind the two.

"That's a pitiful excuse." The Uchiha responded.

"Jeopardize your quest for vengeance, or increase its chance for success…" Kabuto added suddenly appearing to their right. "Which seems the more prudent choice to you?"

Sharingan eyes turned to the purple haired girl before him then shifted over to his former teammates plus two. Suddenly he pulled his hand away from hers and brought it down.

"Bright boy." Orochimaru complimented as the four suddenly vanished in smoke.

XXX

Sayuri stood before the Uchiha, her left arm gripping his right as she held it and the katana it held away from her body. The wound in her abdomen beginning to act up again making her slightly weaker and as consequence making her really have to work to keep up with his movements. Coal black eyes stared down at the girl noticing how she seemed to favor her right. Shifting his weight he took her arm and pinned it behind her pushing her down to the ground, knee at her back. Hearing her light grunt as she tried to get him off, he bent down until his mouth was a few centimeters away from her ear.

"Next time don't interfere…it won't turn out nicely for you."

Sayuri looked off onto the river and laughed quietly. "Next time…don't be stupid so that I won't have to interfere." He looked taken aback as golden eyes met his briefly before he was pushed back by the roots that emerged from the ground.

Raising his katana in a defensive stance he watched as the purple haired konoichi took her time to stand up. Dusting her blue shorts before her right hand moved to rub her left shoulder. Their eyes met as the two stood before each other one in hidden shock the other openly showing her contempt.

"We're done for today." She finally uttered before turning on her heel and heading back into the hideout leaving the Uchiha behind in his stupor.

He saw it. The defiance in her eyes, the small smug smile that tugged at her lips. Her air of complete impudence as she stood before him…'Rei' slipped up. Rei had not once acted like that towards him…she was always submissive but the recent turn of events showed him that Rei wasn't all that she was cracked up to be.

**A.N.**

**I want to thank those of you who review my story I really appreciate it! They really do motivate me. **

**Please review!**


	6. Revelation

**To those of you that are reading this please note that there is a story before this. It's called**_Slowly Slipping Away _**and it's found in my page. I follow the manga as closely as possible so this is the Shippuden part of it.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does NOT belong to me.**

**Sayuri and any characters that have not and will not appear in the manga and/or anime are completely original.**

**Naruto is copyright 1999 Misashi Kishimoto, ****Sayuri Marihasha, story, and original characters are copyright 2014 Salma Martinez, all rights reserved.**

**Please Review!**

Revelation

"Why did I agree to this…" Kenji sighed as he read over the fiftieth mission report. Placing it on the left side of his desk he looked at the large stack of reports on his right and sighed once more. "Eighty more to go..." The door to his room clicked open just as he reached for a new document.

"Captain, Neji Hyūga wishes to speak to you." His receptionist informed him.

"Neji…?" he raised an eyebrow curiously, _What would he want…?_ "All right, let him in." The ANBU bowed and turned away from the door. Seconds later the Hyūga prodigy walked into his office. "And to what do I owe this visit?"

The brunette straightened up and looked at Kenji in the eye. "This is about Lady Sayuri."

Kenji smirked leaning back on his chair arms crossed. "_Lady_ Sayuri?" he chuckled, "I'm pretty sure if she were here she'd have your head for that." The teen gave him a small smile. "What of Lady Sayuri?"

"I wanted to know if her mission would take any longer."

"You know I can't discuss that with you, Neji…" he frowned. "Actually I can't discuss it with anyone other than Lady Tsunade."

"She was assigned an infiltration mission, I'm positive that it had something to do with Orochimaru's Sound Village…" Neji retorted. "It worries me that she's been gone for an entire month now, infiltration missions should not take so long…you should not have let her get involved with the snake."

Kenji pushed himself off his chair and stood his full height, green eyes narrowed at the young Hyūga. "Are you telling me how to do my job?"

For his part Neji looked at him impassively. "No, I am merely reminding you that Lady Sayuri needs to be kept safe."

Kenji chuckled. "Oh, so now because you're a Jounin you think you have the authority to _remind _me of my duty to Lady Sayuri?"

"Of course not, but when I feel that she's in danger, I believe it is my duty as her guard-"

"_Former_ guard." Kenji interrupted. "I believe that you were assigned to be her guard up until you turned fourteen, from then on it would be our duty to look after her." He walked over to Neji standing a few feet away. "You forget that the only reason why you were assigned the duty was because the Hyūga clan believed that you could be trained under the direct supervision of the Marihasha clan. Of course that after the entire clan was murdered we kept you as her guard because she had grown attached to you."

Neji frowned but remained silent as Kenji continued. "From the moment you were assigned to her we all knew that it was just some scheme on behalf of your clan's counsel to make sure that their _own_ heir would be better protected. We also knew that it was sneaky way for you to weasel yourself into Lady Sayuri's heart so that when she became of marriageable age she would choose you as her groom…I'm sure the moment that'd happen the counsel would be all too eager to break their own 'the clan must remain pure' rule so that they could hold claim to one strongest and oldest clan of the village." Green eyes narrowed at him. "I'm sure that you, of all people, are not oblivious to their plan…I mean, you are the prodigy after all."

"Of course I knew…" the brunette clenched his fists. "However, it does not mean that I agreed to their intentions…I was only a branch member following orders from the main branch." He took a deep breath before relaxing his hands. "It also does not mean that my concern for Lady Sayuri's safety is not genuine."

Kenji stared down at the young man for another second before turning to the window. "I still don't like you Hyūga."

"Understandable."

Kenji tapped the window as he looked at the trees in thought. "I gave her the order to return…she'll be on her way whenever she deems it safe to leave."

Neji looked down at the wooden floor before giving Kenji a curt nod. "Thank you." And with that the Hyūga prodigy left his office.

"Che…" Kenji grunted and plopped back down on his chair. "Whatever."

XXX

The day was particularly sunny. People came and went as they ran their daily chores while two ninja sat outside a tea house observing. One known for her brown hair always being tied up into two buns, and the other for his particularly green spandex and bowl cut hair.

"Oh! Neji!" Lee was the first to react as their teammate came into view. Tenten perked up and along with her green clad teammate, rushed over to the Hyūga.

"So…" she began. "What did he say?" the girl insisted.

"She was ordered to return to the village whenever she deemed it safe." Neji responded.

"Um…" Lee didn't know what to make of it, but one look at his teammate's relaxed posture and expression said it all, so the taijutsu specialist smiled.

"She's alive." Neji said with a nod and the other two smiled.

"You really like her, huh?" Tenten smirked at the blush that formed on her usually stoic friend. "Don't even try denying it, I've seen how you are with her."

Neji took a step back. "T-that's not it!"

"Oh! Then why are you stuttering!" the girl pushed a wry smile on her face.

"I do not stutter, Tenten." He responded as he regained his composure. Behind him Tenten and Lee sent each other knowing smiles as they followed the stoic prodigy through town.

XXX

Sayuri looked off to the side as Kabuto examined Orochimaru, all the while the tray in her hands felt cold and the room stuffy. Fighting the urge to sigh she turned her gaze to the snake sannin. He looked pale…well if he was pale before he looked almost dead now. He was also tired; she could see it in his eyes.

"Rei," Kabuto's voice snapped her out of her reverie. "Hand me the syringe, please."

With a small nod she picked up the glass vile and handed it over to the silver haired medic. Their fingers brushed, his eyes holding conniving glint as he smiled at her and murmured a thanks. She for her part forced herself not to snatch her hand away too hastily.

"This is the level eight medicine, it will ease the pain, for tonight at least." Kabuto informed as he administer the dosage. He placed the syringe back on the tray that the konoichi held and took a step back. "You'll be able to hold out for one more day Lord Orochimaru…should I tell Sasuke to get ready for the body transfusion?"

_Is it time already? _Sayuri wondered as she stood stock still as the two men conversed.

"No. Not yet, Kabuto." The sannin answered.

Kabuto bowed. "Yes, Lord Orochimaru." He straightened, "Have a good night. Rei…" he inclined his head to the side.

"Good night, Lord Orochimaru." She bowed and followed Kabuto out the room.

Just as she closed the door behind her she was pulled around the corner then slammed against the wall. She dropped the silver tray at that moment as she looked up at the silver haired man who smiled wickedly down at her. His right hand slid from her elbow to her shoulder and up to the point in which her jaw connected to her neck, while his left held a firm grip to keep her still.

"It's been too long since I've held you like this…" He smirked down at the impassive girl. "Have you been avoiding me, Rei?" Sayuri didn't answer, she continued to stare up at the silver haired man. Why in the world was he so hell bent on her! She wondered as his index finger began to caress her cheek. "You should join me at the lab...I'd like to run some more tests, and we both know how much fun we had there."

_Fun!_ Sayuri almost cringed. _You call groping me fun!_ She thought as his left hand began to slide dangerously down her hips. _Sick bastard…_His head moved down to nuzzle her neck as he breathed in her sent all the while she was seriously considering how long it would take for anyone to find Kabuto's dead body. _Fifteen minutes? Thirty?_ He pushed himself closer to her as he lightly nipped the skin on her neck and began to suck before moving over to another area of her exposed skin. _Thirty minutes is enough time for me to leave right? _She gasped as his hand moved over her chest. _I can get out in thirty minutes. _She assured herself, quietly taking out a senbon.

Suddenly she felt Kabuto's body being jerked back Sharingan eyes staring indifferently at him before shifting over to Sayuri who had discreetly slipped back the senbon into her sleeve. Kabuto glared at Sasuke but didn't dare make a move.

"Let's go." Sasuke ordered Sayuri who quietly followed him down the hallway.

_What the hell is wrong with her?_ Sasuke wondered as he continued walking. _Did she enjoy it?_ His jaw clenched at the thought before he dismissed it. Sharingan eyes slid to her momentarily noticing how she held her neck. He turned his focus back to the hallway in contained irritation until they arrived to her room. She looked up at him before muttering a 'good night' and vanishing behind the door.

XXX

The door to the room across from hers closed. In a swift motion she moved to the bed and took out a bag from under it. Like hell she was staying here for one more day. She had just about had it with Kabuto and his sick advances, and she hated the fact that she was powerless to stop him. Had it not been for Sasuke the silver haired medic would have been laying in a pool of blood.

_Breathe…_She reminded herself as she poured the bags contents onto her bed. Scattered onto the white bed sheets were a blue mask and a black cloak. She pulled the black cloak over her shoulders and slid her arms through quickly zipping it up. Sayuri moved to reach for the mask but paused as cool metal pressed against her pale neck. How the hell did she not realize he was there! She scolded herself for being so distracted.

"So you're and ANBU." His voice cut her scolding thoughts short. Suddenly she felt herself being flung to the wall, her hands barely reacting fast enough to soften the blow as her face came into contact with the scratchy cement.

_Damn it!_ She tried to push herself away but felt something sharp at her back. Almost rolling her eyes she sighed. _Of course he'd be at your back, you idiot!_ Her hands fisted against the wall as she tried to come up with something, anything, to get away.

"Did they send you to kill me?" She felt the sharp object press against her back firmly. "Or to spy on me?"

"Oh please," she almost laughed. "Not everything is about you, Uchiha." In a matter of seconds she was spun around and shoved against the wall so that her assailant could take a better look at her. Black eyes narrowed as he pressed the katana in his hands against her neck.

"Talk," he ordered. "…Before I kill you." With a swipe of her hand he pulled back and away just narrowly avoiding the four senbon that stuck into the wall next to him. Sasuke watched as she pushed herself of the wall and rolled her shoulders before narrowing her golden colored eyes at him. The stance was similar, he noted. "What are you doing here, Sayuri." It wasn't a question though, it was an order.

The girl before him frowned. "Sayuri…?" she repeated sounding intrigued before he saw her smirk. "Sayuri, huh." She took out a kunai. "The name sounds rather familiar."

Sasuke activated his Sharingan then. "Don't play games with me." He said through clenched teeth.

The girl however raised a delicate purple eyebrow. "Who's playing?" she asked. "I'm just curious."

The Uchiha stared. Everything she did screamed to him that it was the Marihasha heiress, but the way she responded told a different story. She didn't miss a beat when he had said her name; in fact she looked like she had something over his head. _But what? _He wondered.

"What's wrong, Uchiha?" she said almost teasingly. "Cat got your tongue?" When he didn't respond she inwardly jumped up and down with triumph. He doubted himself. He didn't know what to make of the situation, so she continued the act. "Is this Sayuri from Konoha?" she smiled then. "A, what did you call me?" she pursed her lips and tapped her chin thoughtfully. "An ANBU?"

Sasuke stilled completely. If this girl wasn't Sayuri, then who was she? It was then that he understood exactly what it was she was so smug about. She wasn't Sayuri…This girl could have, by all means, been sent by Orochimaru to keep tabs on him. That means that she could possibly get Sayuri involved in all this. If the snake found out about her then he could threaten her life to make sure that he kept his word and became his vessel. In a fluid motion he struck the girl down. Her golden eyes widened in shock just as her body hit the ground.

"Oh my…" came a voice at his back. He turned around and looked at the girl, his eyes widening only slightly. "I didn't know you had it in you to actually _kill_ someone." She tilted her head in order to get a better look at the body on the ground.

Onyx eyes slid over to the body only to see it turn to dirt in a matter of seconds. _Earth clone_… He thought before turning back to the girl. How did he not sense her?

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone." She smiled placing her free hand on her hip, the other still held the kunai. "To be honest I was getting quite bored of being here, so I'm leaving." She shrugged.

It was her body language, he realized, _that_ was what made him think of _her_. The way she held herself, was the exact same as that of the brunette, but she just kept on confusing him. He tightened his grip on the katana. And she just said she was leaving.

"You won't make it out…" he didn't know what possessed him to say it but he did. "Not while Orochimaru is still alive, he'll send someone after you and kill you." As he said those words he felt something in him stir uncomfortably. It was true, Orochimaru would send someone…him. He would have to find her and kill her, and for some reason the thought of killing the purple haired teen made him feel uncomfortable.

He watched as she paused as if taking everything into consideration. "Well I'm not staying here any longer…Kabuto is actually starting to irk me now and I'd really like to get away from him." He watched as she picked up the mask on her bed. It was blue…_blue_! With no pattern, no animal design. And he jumped to the conclusion, he assumed she was ANBU when she could be a rogue.

She was about to put it on when a firm hand held it away from her face. Looking up she watched the ever impassive Uchiha take the item from her hand. "I have a proposition."

_Does he ever give up!_ She almost rolled her eyes but decided against it. Instead she narrowed them.

"I'm going to kill Orochimaru tomorrow." The girl raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you were his willing vessel."

"He has nothing more to teach me." He turned to the mask and studied it. "As it is, I'm already stronger than he is."

_Arrogant bastard… _She thought as she eyed the dirt on the ground that used to be her clone. Did he already forget that she had evaded him so easily? "Then what do you need me for?"

He turned the mask and found it plain. It was blue with slits for her eyes and nose. She was right, he didn't need her, however he felt the need to keep her with him for just a bit longer and frankly right now he was acting out of pure instinct. He wanted time; he wanted to prove that she really was who he thought she was. Sasuke glanced down at the girl, all too aware that he still held her wrist in his hand.

"I need you to keep watch." When she frowned he continued. "Kabuto rarely leaves his side, and when he does he returns immediately. I need you to distract him."

She frowned. "I don't tend to whore myself around, Uchiha."

Sasuke turned his attention on her. "I just need you to keep him from interrupting my _chat _with Orochimaru, how you go about it is completely up to you." He released her arm and stood back. "Consider it a mutual arrangement, help me with this and you get to leave without restraint."

Sayuri looked off to the side. If she did this then during the chaos after the snake's death no one would go after her. She'd be free to return to Konoha without fear of being followed. "All right." She said finally. "I'm in."

He regarded her indifferently before turning to the door and taking his leave.

XXX

**Sayuri sat on the bench under a tall tree next to her new home, unaware of the coal black eyes that watched her intently. She still donned the black funeral robes, and she still had bandages that covered her slowly healing burns. Itachi held his hand as his parents talked to Sayuri's new guardians. He was told that the entire Marihasha clan had been wiped out, all except her. If it wasn't for his big brother she'd be dead. Sasuke always knew his brother was amazing.**

"**She's still not talking…" he heard the tall blonde man sigh as he shook his head. "She won't say a word and I just don't know what to do."**

"**Give her time." His mother advised. "She just lost her entire family in one night." The blonde man smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, he looked over at the bench and the smile disappeared only to be replaced with a frown. Sasuke looked up at his brother feeling a light tug at his hands. **

"**Do you want to go and say hi?" Sasuke glanced at the lonely girl before he nodded. Itachi smiled and led the way, leaving the adults to talk amongst themselves.**

"**Hello, Lady Sayuri." His brother started, but the girl kept her head bowed. "Sasuke and I wanted to stop by to talk." She refused to meet their eyes. Sasuke turned from his brother to the young five year old girl. **

**Releasing his brother's hand he walked over to her and placed a hand on top of her head, and said the first thing that came to mind, "I'm sorry." It was then that the girl looked up. His eyes widened in shock behind him Itachi tensed. Moving closer Itachi kneeled down and brushed some of the girl's bangs away.**

What happened to her eyes?** Sasuke wondered knowing his brother was just as baffled as him. The girl blinked and looked down sadly. **

"**Lady Sayuri—"**

"**Don't…" came a soft whisper. Both boys looked at the girl whose eyes were now a light and dark brown instead of their sapphire blue and ruby red. The two stayed quiet waiting for her to continue, but when she didn't Itachi was the first to respond. **

**He brushed her bangs behind her ear and smiled gently at her. "Lady Sayuri—"**

"**DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She screamed at Itachi. Sasuke taking offense decided to speak up.**

"**Hey! Don't scream at my brother! He just wanted to know if you were ok!" Suddenly all eyes were on him. **

"**Sasuke!" Itachi called placing a hand on his shoulder. **

"**What? It's her fault, she didn't need to scream at you!" the young boy huffed. **

**Sayuri however clenched her hands as she glared at the two boys. "Leave…" she whispered loud enough for them to hear. Itachi looked over at the girl in concern. **

"**Lady Sayuri…" he began.**

"**I SAID LEAVE!" She ordered. "ALL OF YOU LEAVE!" The brunette stomped. **

"**Lady Sayuri!" the tall blonde man that was talking to his mom scolded. He walked over to them kneeling down on one knee to look at the girl. "Don't be rude."**

**Her brown eyes narrowed. "I don't want them here!" She muttered before turning to the two Uchiha boys behind him. "I want them gone…all of them!" she pushed past the man and marched into the house slamming the door behind her. **

**The next day Itachi forced him to accompany him to her house. "Mother wants us to give this to her..." He explained basket in hand as they walked through the streets of Konoha. "She's just going through a rough time, Sasuke, it's normal for her to lash out…I'd actually be worried if she didn't." he assured.**

**They arrived at the door step, Itachi raised his hand to knock on the door but stopped short as it suddenly opened. Standing before them was a young dark haired teen, a bit older than Itachi, his green eyes widened in surprise.**

"**Oh! Itachi," he looked down at him and smiled. "Sasuke," he looked back up at his brother and noticed how uncomfortable he looked. "We weren't expecting you two here today."**

"**Ah." Itachi nodded. "Our mother wanted us to bring this to her." He held up a basket filled with food. "At the bottom there is a pair of clothes that she bought for Lady Sayuri."**

"**Yes." The teen responded as he took the basket. "Thank you—" the sound of something being thrown against the wall caught their attention.**

"**Damn it!" they heard someone curse. "Sayuri, what the hell did you do!" and again something else was thrown with an audible thud as it hit the wall. **

**Alarmed Itachi and the teen looked at each other before rushing into the house, Sasuke close on their trail as they ran up the stairs. **

"**Put me down!" they heard the girl wail. The three stared as they watched the scene before them unfold. **

**The tall blonde man from the day before held a flailing Sayuri over his arms as they came out from the restroom. As the girl continued to thrash around and demanded to be put her down, he noticed a pair of scissors on the bathroom floor along with long strands of brown reddish hair. Sasuke immediately turned to the girl and gaped.**

**His brother placed a hand on his shoulder. "Itachi…" Sasuke began but stopped as his brother disappeared and was at the girl's side trying to hold her down as he talked to her calmly.**

"**Lady Sayuri…" he began but was nearly kicked on the head as the girl continued to thrash around. **

"**I told you to leave!" she growled. **

**Itachi held her foot down. "This needs to stop!" he ordered. "Do you realize what you have done to yourself?" Sayuri continued to struggle as he screams turned into sobs.**

**It was past noon when they finally left, leaving the girl sound asleep. The two walked back to the Uchiha compound in silence.**

"**She cut her hair…" Sasuke spoke just as they entered the compound. "Why would she do that?" Beside him Itachi sighed. It was at that moment that he realized that the little girl he knew was no more…that she was broken…and that maybe she'd never be the same four year old that caught his attention last year.**

XXX

Sasuke opened his eyes revealing his red Sharingan. He had been meditating in an attempt to clear his head knowing that today was the day that Orochimaru would die. And it worked…until his mind decided to wonder back to his former teammate. His eyes returned to coal black as he regarded the purple haired girl that leaned against a pillar, head bowed arms crossed and eyes closed.

He still hadn't come up with a way to unmask her. His eyes narrowed before standing up. The purple haired konoichi straightened at the sound and looked back at him. Sasuke nodded once before walking past her and out the door.

That was her cue, she figured as she followed the two facing each other before turning to walk down the dimly light hall. They stopped at Orochimaru's door, located at the heart of the shelter. Golden colored eyes watched as the Uchiha raised his hand.

_Let the game begin…_She stepped back just as he molded his chakra and made it shoot through the door. Sayuri continued her walk and almost smirked as she heard an explosion behind her. She was tempted to turn around but she had somewhere to be.

Arriving at the metal door to the lab she knocked twice before it was suddenly opened revealing a very confused and slightly pleased Kabuto. "May I come in?" she asked.

Kabuto frowned. "While I'd love nothing more than to give you another tour, I need to give this medicine to Lord Orochimaru." The silver haired medic moved forward but stopped as the girl before him placed a hand against his chest.

"This will only take a moment." She pushed him inside and closed the door behind her. Taking the small silver platter from his hands she placed it on the table in that ever so impassive manner that she accustomed everyone to. "You should really do more research on people you let in…Kabuto." She said almost teasingly. "You never know…" she shrugged and turned to the man who looked at her puzzled. "…They might actually kill you." She undid the jutsu then.

Eyes widening he took a step back. "You…" he began as he stared at the short brunette teen that stood before him.

She smiled. "Glad to see that you know who I am." She placed her hands on her hips and pursed her lips as if in thought. "Then again you did try to kidnap me to try to start a war…Isn't that right?"

Kabuto glared just before throwing a couple of senbon at her. Easily evading them she appeared behind him kunai at his throat. He growled and his palms emitted a blue glow as he swept at her abdomen. Sayuri pulled away and threw the kunai at him. Kabuto stepped aside and charged at her trying to hit her vital organs but missed as she dropped down and swept his feet.

"Oh my…" she began her voice sounding hurt. "I didn't expect you to react like this especially after all the _fun_ we had." She watched as the man stood up once more and charged at her with his mystical palm technique. Sayuri turned to the side taking out a senbon and throwing it at his back effectively paralyzing him. "Nice try…but I'm an ANBU now, not some little Genin." She said smugly. "What's wrong?" she kneeled down. "Not having fun anymore?" she tilted her head and smiled. "Because I am."

"Why are you here?" Kabuto growled. "Is it to kill Lord Orochimaru…or to bring back your _dear_ Sasuke?"

Her smile didn't waver as she pulled his head back. "If I wanted to kill him I would have done it yesterday…as for the Uchiha," she shrugged. "I could care less. Now," turning him on his back roughly her smile turned into a frown. "I need you to answer a few questions."

Kabuto sneered. "Like I'd tell you anything."

Sayuri tilted her head in consideration. "Perhaps but," placing a hand on his abdomen she gently pressed down hearing him scream. "I think you'd very much not like for that senbon to pierce through your spinal cord." She smiled once again as he panted. "So…shall we begin?"

XXX

Sayuri walked through the hall, blue mask and black cloak in place. She focused on the information she'd just discovered. Danzo was in communication with Orochimaru. He knew of his ware bouts and did not tell the Hokage. That he was acting of his own accord and in order to kill the fifth, he ordered his organization to steal documents on Lady Tsunade's personal body guards. She had to leave and tell Kenji, but first things first. She arrived at the heart of the lair.

It was unnaturally quiet, she noted. She stepped closer to the rubble that used to make the door and studied it. _Always one for a big show…huh Sasuke. _She thought remembering the day they fought Haku on the bridge. Suddenly a set of footsteps caught her attention. Looking up she met a pair of obsidian eyes as they stared impassively at her.

He took in the blue mask and the black cloak, whose hood effectively hid her hair. His eyes however strayed over her body noticing a sizeable height difference between the girl standing before him and Rei. His eyes snapped back at her face, or rather the mask.

"Did you…?" the soft voice he felt familiar to him caught his attention. "Which one are you?" she asked when she received no answer.

Mentally she was panicking. If Sasuke failed that meant that Orochimaru was standing before her and while she was confident of her abilities, she knew she wasn't strong enough to fight against a sanin and live to tell about it.

"Which one do you think." He answered a smug smirk in place. He was suddenly very close to her and in a quick second she found her hood pulled back revealing long brown hair braided to the side. His eyes narrowed as his hand now reached for her mask. It was her…it was Sayuri and all he had to do for his final confirmation was remove the mask. His fingers met the air as the girl was now several feet away.

"A deal is a deal." The familiar feminine voice said. "I kept Kabuto away and now it's your turn to hold your end…"

_Sayuri…_he narrowed his eyes. She was right there! All he had to do was taking that damn mask off her face and see her.

"I expect not to be followed." And with that she vanished.

**A.N**

**I really didn't know how to approach this chapter, that's why it took so long. I apologize for the tardiness I had a vague idea of wanting her to somehow help Sasuke kill Orochimaru but then I didn't want to change too much of the story and so I ended up with writers block. **

**I sincerely hope that you like this chapter and I also wanted to note that I have posted a picture of how Sayuri looks for anyone who's interested. The link is on my bio page.**

**Thank you and please review!**


	7. Slipping

**A.N.**

**Bless all of those who have reviewed, faved, and followed my story. I really, truly appreciate it!**

**If you haven't read **_Slowly Slipping Away__**, **_**you may not really understand what's going on in this chapter. I hope you do though! Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does NOT belong to me.**

**Sayuri and any characters that have not and will not appear in the manga and/or anime are completely original.**

**Naruto is copyright 1999 Misashi Kishimoto, ****Sayuri Marihasha, story, and original characters are copyright 2014 Salma Martinez, all rights reserved.**

**Please Review!**

Slipping

Green orbs looked over the documents in his hands for the umpteenth time. The room, completely quiet, and the girl sitting across from him, completely still. She had yet to remove her mask, the coat however hung off the chairs arm barely grazing the dark wooden floor. The clock outside in the hall ticked as more time passed; vaguely Sayuri realized that she has been sitting in that office for about thirty minutes.

"Are…" Sayuri's attention was solely on her captain. "Are you sure that… Are you positive that…"

She nodded her head. "If I wasn't I wouldn't have written it down…" with a sigh she added, "Kabuto, told me."

"And the documents?"

"Buried under a mountain of rubble…in any case they were just copies."

Kenji laced his fingers together on the table, as he studied her mask with interest. "Do you think he has the originals?" She answered with a single nod. "Ok…you may leave now."

Behind the blue piece of porcelain Sayuri frowned. "We're not doing anything about it?"

"No." He placed her report on the left and moved on to the next. The dark haired man glanced up when he noticed she was still there. "You can go—"

"What do you mean _no_!" Sayuri asked in a dangerous tone. Kenji raised an eyebrow at the brunette and sighed.

"You don't have concrete evidence. I can't just show up in the Hokage's office and accuse Danzo of stealing documents that he may or may not have in his possession. Until Diachi can find something substantial we can't do much." He walked over to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Now, go and rest you need to replenish your energy."

Roughly she pulled away, yanked her coat off the chair, headed to the door and slammed it shut behind her. Watching all this, all Kenji could do was sigh and run a hand through his dark locks.

XXX

Sprawled out on her bed Sayuri looked up at the ceiling, feeling at ease for the first time in a month. Modifying her chakra constantly took its toll; she supposed that was why she was suddenly becoming weaker where Sasuke was becoming stronger…faster. Shaking her head she willed the memory of the avenger to vanish.

He was persistent, she'll give him that. Her mind went back to the hideout, when he had stood a little too close for comfort. She could hear his steady even breath as she stood before him. When Sasuke had reached for her hood to pull it back, she felt herself freeze. She had been blushing profusely, for what? She didn't know. All she knew at the time was that her palms were sweaty and her heart rate increased significantly.

She remembered holding her breath as he stared down at her. And when she let her eyes meet his, through the slits of her mask she had to fight the sudden, and very strange, urge to touch him. Sayuri couldn't move, heck she could hardly think as the Uchiha continued to hold her hood. It wasn't until she saw his free hand reach out toward her mask that the brunette snapped out of her trance and pulled back, clearly surprising the teen.

"Argh!" Sayuri grabbed a pillow and placed it on her head to muffle her annoyed cry. _I _**do**_ not like Sasuke Uchiha, I do _**not**_ like Sasuke Uchiha, I do not _**like**_ Sasuke Uchiha, I do not like _**Sasuke Uchiha**! She repeated to herself over and over like a mantra.

"Sayuri?" She heard her name being called and abruptly sat up, pillow falling to her lap.

"Naruto? Sakura?" The young teen questioned. "How…?"

"Door was open!" The blonde happily exclaimed as he plopped down on the bed. "How was the mission? Where'd you go? Did you beat up the bad guys?" he asked, cheeky grin in place as he questioned the younger girl who continued to stare at him…or rather the huge cast on his arm.

"What…?"

"Got in a fight with Akatsuki." Sakura answered as she crossed her arms. "Oh! And we got a new teammate." She pointed behind her to the tall pasty skinned boy.

"His name is Sai!" Naruto exclaimed as he grinned, Sakura smiled, and Sayuri glared. "Hey! Sayuri, you didn't answer my quest—"

"Classified. It's all classified." Sayuri said not looking away from the new comer. "How'd you know I was here?"

Naruto gave her a quizzical look but then happily filled her in. "We were walking back from Ichiraku and we saw Kenji who looked less stressed than before so we figured you'd be back!"

"Hm." Sayuri nodded and turned to Sakura. "Isn't he in Root? Why is he here?" The rosette looked alarmed.

"How did you know?" She asked jade eyes wide.

Sayuri's brown eyes were back on the older boy. "His smile…" Naruto's eyebrows furrowed. "His smile it's all wrong…it looks forced, and _creepy_, like he doesn't know how to express any emotion." She tilted her head to the side, brown eyes narrowed. "Do you even _have _emotions?" she asked him.

Sai's smile vanished as he stared at the girl impassively. "Hey!" Naruto exclaimed getting up from his spot on the bed. "Don't talk to Sai like that! Of course he has feelings!" The blonde defended.

"I doubt it." The brunette murmured.

Sakura looked down at Sayuri and sighed. "I know he's not very likeable because of…" she turned to look at the boy. "…Well his presentation but he's actually a really nice guy!"

The brunette frowned and crossed her arms. "Whatever…"

Naruto rubbed his chin in thought before he snapped his fingers catching everyone's attention. "Oh! I know, why don't we all hang out together this afternoon? You know, so you can get to know Sai better! What do you say Sayuri?" he asked enthusiastically.

"I…I don't know…" she scratched her head. Naruto placed his good arm around her shoulder.

"Please?!" He pleaded. "Won't you make an injured friend happy?" The blonde waved his heavily casted arm in front of her.

Sayuri narrowed her eyes and sighed in resignation, the blonde and rosette cheered. "You play dirty." She mumbled as she got up and followed them out the door.

XXX

Naruto and Sakura were off getting ice cream a couple of feet away from them, considering it was the only thing the blonde kyūbi vessel could eat without assistance. Sayuri on the other hand was stuck sitting beside the ever so smiley Sai. Her brow twitched as he seemed to be completely happy and at ease beside her while she openly showed her reluctant behavior.

Once she decided that Naruto and Sakura were at a safe distance she turned to Sai, completely determined to get to the bottom of things.

"You're Root."

His smile didn't weaver as he turned to her. "And you're ANBU."

"You helped steal those files from headquarters." At this his smile slipped and he looked off to the side.

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere…you were the ANBU in the forest the one they called _Aka_." She didn't answer; then again she didn't have to. "I…am sorry, for that." He said rather awkwardly.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." She said through gritted teeth trying to keep her voice down. "You betrayed Konoha when you gave those documents to Orochimaru." He looked at her in what she could only assume was shock, considering his face had was as impassive as ever yet his eyes were slightly wider than before.

"How…?" he looked at her and concentrated and then it hit him. The purple haired ninja, the girl that had escorted him to his room, the one that had every chance—and reason—to kill Sakura in the grass country but didn't. Who had instead settled for disabling the pink haired konoichi. That purple haired teen that went by the name of 'Rei' was the female sitting right before him. "I see."

"What are you really here for?" she asked, her voice cold and unfeeling. Like a true ANBU. "Are you here to spy on us, on Danzo's behalf? Maybe get your hands on Naruto? Because I sure as hell know that you wanted to murder Uchiha back then."

Sai took a moment but shook his head. "My mission had been over the minute we came back from the hidden grass. I requested more time because I want to…learn from him." He watched as she went from angry to confused in record time.

Looking the boy over, she could feel something in her. It was strange. It felt as if she could trust him somewhat…not completely, not when it came to matters of the village, no…not with that, but when it came to Sakura and Naruto, she knew he was being honest.

"Learn from him?" she echoed and he nodded.

"Yes." He smiled then and somehow this one felt a bit more genuine. "I want to learn how to express my feelings like him. I want to learn about the kind of bond he has with Sasuke…and maybe make some of my own."

Sayuri frowned and looked away, her peculiar brown eyes on her teammate's backs as they continued to stand in the outrageously long line. "I don't trust you, and I won't forgive you for what you did with the documents…but I'll tell you this," she felt his attention on her but she kept her gaze on her friends. "If you hurt either one of them…I'll personally kill you." She turned and smiled at him then, a sweet innocent smile, one a girl would give a guy when she was utterly happy. "Understand?"

He looked at her in slight confusion but nodded. "Yes."

"Good." She winked and turned back to eye the two ninja who seemed to be annoyed as a couple of girls before them kept asking the vendor for different toppings.

"Can I ask you something?" She raised an eyebrow but inclined her head, a silent 'go ahead.' "How can you smile like that…like you mean it when in reality all you want to do is murder the person, or more specifically me?"

Shrugging she answered. "I guess it just happens…I don't really know how I do it."

"Hmm…It's just I've been studying Ugly and Dickless over there and I can never understand how they smile at people with ease."

Sayuri blinked her mind drawing a complete blank. "Umm…" Sai stared at her. "…_Ugly_…and…_Dickless_…?"

"Yes." He stated completely serious. "Sakura and Naruto…I read in a book that you should give your friends nicknames, because doing so brings one closer to them and helps establish a bond."

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed as he and the rosette returned to their side. "Finally! You wouldn't believe what those girls were adding to their ice cream! Sorry to keep you guys waiting." He grinned as Sakura smiled and happily ate her frozen sweet.

The brunette smiled. "It's no problem…Dickless." At this the blonde almost let go of his treat as he gave the young teen an outraged look. Sakura for her part looked down at Sayuri in shock, jade eyes turning to the smiling Sai beside her.

"SAI!" Naruto exclaimed. "YOU TOLD HER!" The blonde was completely outraged.

"Yes." He answered not really understanding why Naruto made a big deal about it. Sakura snickered from her spot.

Sayuri smirked. "What are_ you_ laughing about, Ugly?" Sakura froze and glared at the girl.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" And with that Sayuri was promptly hit on the head.

"OW…!" Sayuri exclaimed as she held her head. "What the heck Sakura! You punch like a brute!" She froze at the murderous look the konoichi was giving her.

"Come again?" she cracked her knuckles and Sayuri immediately stood up, hands rising in front of her as a shield.

"I don't understand." Sai said stopping Sakura as she held on to Sayuri's collar while said girl was desperately trying to pry the hand off. "Why are you hitting Princess Shrimp, I though you two were friends."

"Princess Shrimp?" Sakura repeated, and image of a shrimp with a crown on its head came to mind as she looked at Sayuri who looked indignant before she burst out laughing.

"What did you call me you emotionally retarded, piece of glue?" The brunette said, referring to his pasty white skin, as she pulled away from the laughing Sakura.

"It's true…She's Ugly," he pointed at Sakura who ceased laughing and glared. "…And you're a princess and a shrimp, so Princess Shrimp."

"Oh…you've done it now." Naruto whispered as he ever so discretely began to scoot away from the dead man as the girls crept closer.

XXX

Kakashi sat under a tree enjoying his quiet evening as he eagerly red his porn in the form of an orange book. It was such a nice day, no missions, no scrolls to read, and surprisingly no Guy or Moriyo to bother him.

"Hey, Scarecrow!" the silver haired ninja sighed. He had spoken too soon. Lowering his book he watched as the orange eyed konoichi hung upside down from the tree branch. With a smile she flipped over and landed on her feet, hands in the air in a pose.

"What do you want, Moriyo?" he cut right to the chase, after all, the woman never bothered with him unless she had a bone to pick with him or a favor to ask.

She blinked before asking. "Have you seen Sayuri?"

Kakashi turned the page to his book. "No…although Naruto and Sakura went looking for her earlier today…" he glanced up. "Why? Do you need her for something?"

"Nope." She sat down beside him and crossed her arms. "I saw her by the shops…beating up that new weird kid on your team. What was his name again? Ai, Dai, Kai, Tai...?" she rubbed her chin in concentration.

"Sai." Kakashi kept reading his book as he had lost interest in what she was saying.

"Yeah! Him!"

"So if you don't need her for something why are you asking me if I've seen her?" the silver haired ninja asked in a dull tone.

Moriyo rolled her eyes at the man. "Because, it's nice to know that your old mentor remembers you every once in a while even though you're not in his team." He glanced up from his porn at that just in time to watch her sigh. "Honestly, Kakashi…how much of an ass can you be?"

He stared at her, noting that she had a point…not that he'd ever tell her, but still. Suddenly he felt his hand empty as she plucked the book from his hand and flipped it so that she could read the page. Kakashi did nothing as slowly her cheeks flushed and her eyes widened. In a matter of seconds the book had been thrown at his face bouncing off onto the green grass below him, he glanced down at the book before returning his gaze back to the woman and then he noticed it…Moriyo was gone.

Scratching the back of his head he picked up the book and smiled. "That's a new record."

XXX

The sun had set leaving Konoha lightly buzzing under the moonlight sky. Stores and markets closed as bars and late night restaurants opened their doors to the village's night owls. Everyone was doing their own thing…perhaps that was why no one seemed to pay any heed to the young brunette walking along the paved road.

She walked at a leisurely pace, avoiding contact with the other villagers. She seemed to know where she was going…she seemed completely determined to get to her destination, no matter how slow a pace she had set for herself. However if one were to actually stop and recognize her, they would know that this particular brunette never wondered the streets at night. And if they were to take the time to really look at her, they would notice that she really wasn't herself, that her unique brown eyes weren't filled with the usual fiery spirit that everyone had been accustomed to seeing, that her posture was ever so slightly hunched, and that her usually readable expressions seemed to have been replace by pure apathy.

But no one bothered, because at that time of night no one was interested on what the blossoming Marihasha heiress was doing at eleven at night wondering the streets, heading further and further away from the populated area and towards a part of the village that had been abandoned for what would become nine years the day of tomorrow.

The brunette reached the stairs that ran up a hillside. Slowly she took one step after another, mind focused on getting to the top. And although her body was physically there as she crept closer to the hilltop, her mind was somewhere else…somewhere far, far, away.

Reaching the top she did not see the crumbling and cracked cement or broken large wooden gate. No, she saw none of that. Instead she saw a large looming and very much sturdy gate with beautiful mahogany doors. Stepping through the thresh hold she did not see the remains of burned down homes, the earth slowly taking over the area. No, her brown eyes saw homes that varied in sizes. As she made her way to the small wooden bridge she did not hear the creak of the wood under her weight, instead she heard the sound of the calm river. Reaching the center she did not see the remains of the crumbled down household, the walls that stood by themselves at random places…the only reminders that there were once rooms. Instead she saw her old home in all its glory still intact and perfect.

**"I left a scroll in my office, it's white and has a red string tied around it, could you bring it here?" **Her father's voice was loud and clear as she stepped into what used to be the ceremony room. And if she remembered right, it was the last place she would ever see her father in. Moving on autopilot she turned on her heel and headed to what used to be the hallway. The brunette made her way to her father's office and stepped over the piece of lumber that had fallen by the door.

Sayuri stood at the center and looked about her. In her mind, her father's desk, with the scroll, was a few inches before her, there was a hand brushed painting on the wall behind it, on the right there was a window that made up the wall, and on the left wall there was a book shelf. But of course that was in her mind, because in reality there was nothing left…no desk, no wall, no window, heck there barely was a floor under her, save the door that was barely hanging off its hinges behind her.

Gingerly picking up the 'scroll' she was order to retrieve, she turned on her heel and walked out of the so called office and headed back to the great room from before…that was until she reached what used to be the kitchen. Walking in she made her way over to the closet door that lay on the floor uselessly. With a frown she squatted. The door wasn't supposed to be on the floor. In her mind the kitchen was not in ruins, it was in perfect order, yet _the door was on the floor!_

Then something caught her eye. Lifting up the 'white' door with ease she saw a white scroll with a red string tied around it. _What? But I…_ Brown eyes turned to her right hand, it was empty. Confused she reached to pick the scroll off the floor. She was positive that she had taken it from her father's office…so how had it ended up on the kitchen floor? Gingerly she turned it over and saw a bright red stain on it.

**"Did someone drop some juice?" Sayuri wondered as she reached for the door knob to open it. Suddenly a body fell forward causing Sayuri to stumble and fall flat on her back.**

**She lay frozen in shock before she willed herself to move. Squirming from under the body and sighed in relief once she was free. Hands trembling she reached to turn over the body her eyes widening as she screamed. **

She gasped as she fell back on her bottom, brown eyes blinked once as she seemed to snap out of her daze. Sayuri looked about her not recognizing where she was or how she got there. Her right hand tightened around something long and round. Looking down she saw a dirtied white scroll. The place she was in was a total wreck. She could see the forest from where she sat the wall no longer there, in a matter of seconds the once completely destroyed room turned into a kitchen…a burning kitchen. She screamed.

She felt rather than heard herself scream. That scream wasn't hers…was it? She tried to stop but couldn't. Suddenly a pair of arms pulled her into a warm chest. She heard muffled words, amongst them she heard her name, or what she thought was her name…who was she again?

"Sayuri!"

That sounded familiar. Was that her? In her mind's eye she saw a young brunette with short hair and light and dark brown eyes. Was that Sayuri? She wondered. _Yes, that's you._ Her mind answered but she couldn't really concentrate over the sound of someone screaming.

God, who was screaming! Vaguely she realized it was her, as someone appeared in her line of vision, took her by the arms and shook her.

"Sayuri! Stop!" she heard a deep voice command. Looking up she saw black eyes, and black hair that spiked up at the back. Immediately she stopped. Peculiar brown eyes took in the white skin, straight nose, firm lips, and strong jaw. He looked worried as he stared down at her.

In awe her hand reached up to touch this man's cheek. He felt familiar to her…who was he? _Sasuke_. Her mind supplied for her once more. Her heart began to beat faster, her hands felt clammy, and she suddenly felt the urge to kiss this man, to kiss Sasuke.

So she did. The hand that was once caressing his cheek moved to the back of his head and pulled him forward, her lips meeting his. She felt him still at the contact, but slowly he began to respond as he pulled her closer to him. Using her sudden burst of confidence she bit his bottom lip and pressed herself flush against his body as he eagerly followed her lead, one hand at her lower back the other tangled in her brown locks.

The two broke apart for air, both panting. She felt a hand cup her cheek making her look back up and suck in her breath. Sasuke was no longer Sasuke…he was Neji. The older teen looked down at her tenderly and drew her to him, resting his chin on her brown head.

"It's ok. You're safe." She heard him whisper. "I'll protect you…I promise."

Sayuri was completely and utterly frozen in her place. What the hell did she just do!

**A.N.**

**Comments? Reviews? Complaints? Please let me know and review! :)**

**P.S. The cover picture is what Sayuri is wearing from now on. For the bigger image please look at deviantart my username is sayuri-hime419 **

**Thank you for reading!**


	8. Mentality

**A.N.**

**Bless all of those who have reviewed, faved, and followed my story. I really, truly appreciate it!**

**If you haven't read **_Slowly Slipping Away__**, **_**you may not really understand what's going on in this chapter. I hope you do though! Thank you for reading. **Also if you have not kept up with the manga from here on out there may be spoilers.

**Disclaimer: Naruto does NOT belong to me.**

**Sayuri and any characters that have not and will not appear in the manga and/or anime are completely original.**

**Naruto is copyright 1999 Misashi Kishimoto, ****Sayuri Marihasha, story, and original characters are copyright 2014 Salma Martinez, all rights reserved.**

**Please Review!**

Mentality

Awful. It was the only word she could think of to describe how she felt as her eyes began to flutter open, as she prepared herself for the sting the sunrise brought. But as her eyes slowly adjusted themselves trying to see through the fogginess she noticed that her curtains were drawn in and that it was well past eight in the morning.

That was what really surprised her. She almost never missed a sunrise.

"You're awake." Abruptly she turned to the all too familiar voice.

_Neji…?_

Her head began to throb from the motion and she reached her forehead to put some pressure, to hopefully lessen the painful sting she felt. Sayuri froze as she felt a small humid rag under her hand. Gently she plucked it off and stared at it in confusion.

"You had a fever last night. I brought you home." The young man explained.

"Ah…" she whispered only to wince right after, feeling the pain of her dry throat. The girl felt as her bed began to shift under his weight as—in a matter of seconds—he lifted her up slowly into a sitting position while he pressed a small glass of water to her lips.

Sayuri offered him a thankful smile as she took the small glass in her hands and began to drink. Once finished he took the glass from her and set it aside as he gently propped her up against the headboard of her bed.

"You had a panic attack…" she blinked as he turned, arms crossed over his chest. "What were you doing in the Marihasha compound at midnight?"

Sayuri frowned. "Marihasha—" suddenly it all came back to her. The wondering around the village, passing the gate, wondering the halls to her old home, the kitchen, the scroll, the fire, and finally—her fingers grazed her lips—the kiss. She had hallucinated, probably from the fever, and thought she had kissed Sasuke…instead she kissed Neji. Her cheeks flushed as she could not meet his gaze, still in her metal turmoil.

She had _wanted_ to kiss Sasuke…_Sasuke damn Uchiha _for crying out loud. Her mind conjured up some sort of hallucination and she thought Neji was the Uchiha and she kissed him…_kissed him_! And it wasn't a 'you're-here-and-saved-me-from-the-immaginary-fire-my-mind-conjured-up' kiss, it was an 'I-really-like-you-and-want-to-kiss-you-senseless' kiss. And Neji had received it. She gave her first kiss to Neji. Well technically it wasn't her first kiss since the stupid Uchiha had kissed her the night before he left, when she had no memory of who she was…but still it was the first kiss in which she knew exactly who she was, it just wasn't with the guy she wanted to—WAIT! Why the hell was she complaining that it wasn't Sasuke? Shedidn't like the jerk! Right…? ….Oh god she was confused…that is not good…that is oooooooh so not good.

_I don't like Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like—_

"Sayuri, breathe!" Neji was holding her shoulder with one hand the other on her cheek forcing her to meet his opalescent eyes. "It's alright, no one will hurt you here." He drew her towards him, burying his nose in the crook of her neck. "I promise."

This felt familiar…actually it was familiar. He had held her like this before…once…a very long time ago, when she had woken up to be exact, on the first day she was 'Sayuri.' She didn't remember anyone, yet everyone knew her. She was afraid and confused. Everyone asked her questions she didn't know how to answer. Everyone gave her strange looks, everyone but him.

Neji had sat down on the chair next to her bed and said nothing. The small then ten year old Neji watched her attentively as she did nothing. She remembered her seven years old self begin to shake, tears rolled down her eyes. Suddenly the bed dipped and she was in the ten year olds small arms. She distinctively remembered as he buried his face in the crook of her neck as he held her rather awkwardly.

But back then the gesture had been innocent, he had done it as a friend, but now…His arms tightened around her and she decided to return the gesture. To hell with it! _He_ was here, _he_ didn't leave, and if he wanted to hug her then why shouldn't she return the gesture.

"I was worried; when they said you were back and I didn't find you here I went searching for you." He whispered as he pulled back and reached for something on her night stand. "I used my Byakugan and found you at your old compound, of all places, walking back and forth as if the place hadn't been destroyed." He placed the dirtied old scroll in her hands. "When I got there I found you screaming with this scroll in your hands."

She looked down at it, brow furrowed. "My…my father had told me to get this for him the day of…of the…"

"Fire." He finished for her and she nodded. He gave her a gentle smile and brushed away her bangs from her eyes. "You'd think that after being able to use those three fire jutsus you'd get over your fear of fire."

She laughed softly and nodded her head. "Ah." She looked up at him with a soft smile and froze. He was staring down at her with…with…longing? She felt heat rise to her cheeks, she couldn't move, she just stared.

Neji's hand moved from her cheek to her chin, tilting her face at an angle as he leaned down. Sayuri's eyes widened as Neji's closed. Her lips trembled as his firmly took hers. She felt them move against hers, imploring her to follow his lead. Slowly she responded, and gasped as he bit her lip. Taking that opportunity he deepened the kiss, fingers leaving her chin and moving to tangle in her auburn hair. His free hand took one of hers and placed it flat against his chest, allowing her to feel the fast thrumming of his heart. He pulled away then and leaned his forehead against hers, both very much out of breath.

"Neji…" she whispered and he smirked. She could feel that her heart was just as erratic as his. The teen had just kissed her and she…well she liked it.

"I have to leave now…I still need to talk to my uncle. Do you think you can manage on your own?"

"A-ah." She nodded. His smirk turned into a small smile as he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead before pulling away completely, turning away from her as he walked out the door. Once she heard the door down stairs closed she jumped out of bed rushing to the restroom.

Sayuri looked at her reflection. Flushed face, and bright pink slightly swollen lips…she turned on the faucet and splashed some water on her face. She looked up and ran a hand through her hair.

This was bad.

XXX

Moriyo was humming to herself as she prepared lunch when there was a knock on her door. Looking up from the stove she pursed her lips. "Who would that be?" she wondered as she made her way to the door opening it. To her surprise, there stood her brown haired, brown eyed, pupil. "Sayuri…?"

Confused she quickly stepped aside to let the girl in. It had been a while since Sayuri had set foot in her house, and the last time she ever came was because Moriyo herself had ordered the girl to. Yet here she was actually _seeking _her out. Well this was a nice turn of events.

She closed the door behind her and turned to see Sayuri pacing the small living room, playing with her turquoise sleeve. Moriyo knew that habit…she only did it when she was nervous…or worried, and judging from the way she was vigorously tugging at the poor piece of clothing material she was most likely both.

"Sayuri?" she asked again. The brunette stopped, turned towards her opened her mouth then closed it, and proceeded to do so three more times before completely closing it and pacing the room once more. Raising a fine dark eyebrow, Moriyo put her hands on her hips. "Will you stop pacing around and tell me what's got you all worked up already!"

"I kissed Neji!" the teen blurted out turning a bright red.

"Is that it?" she smiled. "You kissed him, so what a lot of people kiss each other."

"No!" the brunette exclaimed. "You don't understand." She stomped, now looking a mixture of fuming mad and extremely embarrassed.

Moriyo blinked a few times, still trying to overlook Sayuri's childish behavior. "Ok…then enlighten me." She never knew that someone's face could turn the shade of red that Sayuri's was at the moment…well at least not anyone but Hinata that is.

She bit her lip. "I…"

"You…" she waved her hand in a 'go on' gesture.

"I THOUGHT I WAS KISSING SASUKE!" she blurted out.

"Oh," Moriyo's orange eyes widened, "Well that's news."

"This isn't funny! Neji kissed me again this morning. I think he thinks it was meant for him."

The dark haired konoichi had to resist the urge to laugh. "Well of course he thinks that it was for him, you kissed _him_! How much more dimwitted can you get?" Sayuri glared at her. "I'm sorry, but what do you want me to do about it?"

Sayuri looked down at the wooden floor. "Growing up I only had Saito and Kenji looking after me, all I had was a brother and father figure. I only got to spend time with the women from the ANBU to train and that was it…I don't know anything!" She sat down on the couch with a frustrated sigh.

Moriyo sat next to her a smiled. "All right, what do you want to know…please tell me you've already covered the birds and the bees."

Sayuri laughed and scratched her head. "It was a rather awkward lesson that Saito had ordered Kenji to give me."

"Good, now what is it?" Moriyo began, silently relieved. She was _not_ about to have that conversation with a grown fourteen year old girl. "The kissing…or Sasuke?" at the mention of the boys name the girl blushed. "What about him?"

She took a bit to respond but did so anyway. "When I was…" she paused as if searching for a better way to explain. "I saw Sasuke instead of Neji…when I saw him I felt my heart race and my hands were clammy…and I just reacted."

"You like him." Moriyo deadpanned and Sayuri looked horrified.

"But I never felt that way when we were younger! He hasn't even been here for three years…"

The older of the two watched as the younger buried her face in her hands. Wow, she was definitely confused…poor girl. She could attribute that to the fact that Sayuri didn't really have a mother figure, she supposed.

"Before, when you were younger…did you feel happy or satisfied when he was around?"

Sayuri glanced up. "Of course. He was my teammate, why wouldn't I have been?"

"Did you feel that way with Naruto?" Sayuri opened her mouth but nothing came out. "Well?"

The brunette frowned and shook her head. "No…When I saw Naruto…I was glad he was there, but…whenever I saw Sasuke I always had a warm feeling in my chest."

Moriyo smiled knowingly. "And in your last mission you were with him for an entire month." She stated more than asked. Sayuri's sole attention was on that one woman as she continued. "My best bet is that you had a crush on Sasuke when you were younger and didn't even know about it." She giggled at the young teen's expression. "Yes, Sayuri, you did." The girl quickly closed her mouth and looked at her hands. "I don't know what went on during that month, but something tells me that your crush turned into something deeper than that."

"You mean that…my crush has turned into _like_?"

She smiled. "Yes."

Sayuri began to tug at her sleeve again. "But what about Neji…"

"Oh that one's easy." Sayuri looked back at Moriyo who merely smirked. "That guy has had a thing for you for a while now."

"What…?"

"It's true." She said as if she were discussing the weather. "I thought it was nothing at first until you lost your memory for a week…remember?" Sayuri nodded and she continued. "He seemed very attentive…he didn't pressure you like the rest, but he also didn't really like leaving your side."

Now that Sayuri thought about it, she did remember him following her until dusk.

"Not to mention the fact that he put his life on the line to go get Sasuke for you. When you kissed him he probably thought that you were reciprocating his feelings."

That made sense…Neji kissed her this morning to make sure that she knew that he liked her. Now the question was what would she do about it?

XXX

Sasuke was honestly considering leaving the group of ninja he had gathered behind. They were all trying his nerves…to be fair not all of them…more specifically a certain red haired harpy and a the white haired water boy.

Karin would take any chance she could get to be alone with him, and Suigetsu instigated her whenever he could. The two would then go at it like a bunch of children. He sighed, not to mention he didn't get much sleep last night.

He began to think of the brunette that he had seen before he had passed out from the poison on his system all those weeks ago. It was all her fault that he didn't get any sleep. All night his thoughts were on her and all _he_ could do was fantasize about undoing that braid of hers and letting her unruly hair loose as he ran his hands through it. He almost growled at the thought and pushed it aside.

What was worse was that her face seemed to come up at the most inconvenient of times. For example when Juugo had attacked the only thing he could think about was Sayuri and how he was glad she wasn't there because the orange haired giant would have most likely killed her.

Or when Karin had tried to harass him again last night in his hotel room. The damn girl had snuck into his room and had all but thrown herself at him. The redhead had trailed kisses down his jaw to his neck and all he could do was imagine a certain young brunette in the redhead's place. It wasn't until his arms wrapped around her that he realized that Karin wasn't Sayuri, that Karin didn't mold perfectly with him as Sayuri had when she had been in his arms in the Chunin exams or on the academy's rooftop, and that her lips felt too moist and sticky for his liking, not at all like the soft and warm of Sayuri's, and suddenly he felt wanting. At that moment he froze and pushed the redhead away activating his Sharingan and ordering her out of his room.

Yes, it was Sayuri's fault he was acting so hormonal.

"Is something wrong Sasuke?" Juugo's voice brought him out of his musings.

"No." He answered. "Let's go." He ordered as his other two teammates wisely stayed quiet for once after sensing his almost murderous aura. Sasuke was not in a good mood today.

XXX

Sayuri sat in her dining room with the sealed scroll before her. Why had her father asked her to get it? She wondered as she rolled the scroll back and forth with her index finger absentmindedly. She saw flashes of people walking and talking, her father smiling at her as he held her in her arms, her grandfather who seemed to be a pit peeved, and finally a man whose face she could not seem to recall only having the faint sensation that she knew who he was.

She pursed her lips and looked down at the red string on the scroll. Her father had sent her to get that scroll, for what? She didn't know, but she was about to find out. Her hands made quick work of the knot and paused for a mere seconds before unraveling it. Her brown eyes began to scan the document as a frown slowly made its way onto her face.

_The Marihasha clan has come to the unanimous decision that under no circumstances will they blame the Uchiha on the attack on Konoha by the Kyuubi. Although their absence was noted by the clan we stand by our decision. Do as you see fit but we will not become involved. We regret the loss of our Fourth Hokage and his wife and we ensure that we will keep the child safe, but in regards of alienating the Uchiha clan any further or answer is no._

_Let it be noted that I Yūkan Marihasha leader of the Marihasha clan along with the clan elders have decided that if any action against the Uchiha were to be take we will be standing by their side, as long as you do not present any solid proof our answer will stand. _

The scroll was addressed to the Third Hokage and his council. They wanted to do something to the Uchiha? She wondered as she re-read the piece of rolled up rice paper. Suddenly she recalled the heavily bandaged face of an older man that stood next to her father.

"Danzo…" she whispered. Danzo had been there the night her clan was killed in the fire.

**"I left a scroll in my office, it's white and has a red string tied around it, could you bring it here?"**

"The scroll…" she looked down at it suddenly feeling rather stupid. "Father wanted to give this to Danzo…but he never got the chance." Of course not, when she had returned everyone was sprawled on the floor motionless.

**"Father!" she cried out as she tried to shake him away "Father please wake up!" she said as she turned him to her noticing the thin pieces of metal that were embedded on his chest, a kunai in his hands.**

"He had a kunai…he was attacked there were senbon all over him!" she whispered as she slowly began to piece the information together. She willed herself to remember more of that night but all she recalled were her clansmen on the ground and the red drink that everyone had in their hands.

Her eyes widened as a hand came up to her mouth. There was no way could an entire clan of highly skilled shinobi would be killed by a fire, not unless they were all poisoned. The only refreshment available that night had been that red punch.

**"Hello Father, thank you for looking after Sayuri. I hope she wasn't too much trouble."**

**The old man laughed. "Of course not! Oh, forgive me I didn't see you there, Danzo. Would the two of you like a drink?"**

**Sayuri turned to see a man that stood next to her father. His left side was completely bandaged and he wore a black and white kimono.**

**The elderly man wrapped in bandages, named Danzo bowed then straightened up. "No thank you, Lord Kaori."**

**"I would." Yukan said as he took the drink his father handed to him.**

Her brown eyes narrowed. _And what a coincidence that the only ones that hadn't drank the punch were Danzo and I._ She clenched her fists. _There was a kunai in my father's hand…and senbon on his chest. He must have fought back before the poison took effect and Danzo used that chance to kill him._

She stood abruptly readying herself to go to ANBU headquarters. Danzo was not going to get away with the murder of her clan.

**"You don't have concrete evidence."** Kenji's voice stopped her cold, her hand on the door knob.

That's right. Who would believe her? She held no recollection of her family for years and _now_ she suddenly recalled that Danzo had been the only non Marihasha attending the festival on the day of their murder? Even Kenji wouldn't believe it.

She growled in frustration as she ran a hand through her brown locks. The brunette began to pace her living room in a complete loss. She had no proof…no concrete proof other than her very questionable memory. As she sat on her couch she couldn't help but feel completely and utterly useless. It was a feeling she hadn't experienced in a while…since Sasuke defected in fact.

Leaning back Sayuri closed her eyes in a half hearted attempt to calm herself. That was until she heard a light crackling. Sitting upright she looked at her surroundings, eyes widening in horror. The entire place was on fire.

Her mouth hung open as she sat there completely immobile watching as the fire quickly spread from wall to wall slowly sliding down to the floor. Her mind was telling her to move, urging her to run but her body would not obey completely paralyzed in fear.

As her heart rate increased she realized that she was done for.

"Sayuri." She heard her name being called out and a hand on her shoulder. The teen blinked once the fire was gone. "Sayuri…" the one who called her moved to be directly in front of her taking both of her shoulders and squeezing reassuringly.

"Neji…?" she wondered as she focused on the white orbs.

"Everything is fine." He kneeled so that they were at eyelevel. "What happened?" he asked calmly as he took note of the fear in her eyes.

"There was…" she stopped and looked around her before shaking her head. "Nothing…"

"Nothing?" he echoed, a frown on his face.

"Ah." Answered the girl, but the prodigy did not fail to hear the crack in her voice. "Nothing."

He looked her over for a few seconds before taking her hands in his. "You're not one to frighten easily. I'll ask again…what happened?" She merely shook her head and looked away, indicating that the conversation was over.

He sighed as he stood up pulling her with him. "Come." He said as he pulled her to the door. "I bet you haven't eaten dinner yet." Sayuri looked down in embarrassment. "Of course." She looked up just in time to catch a glimpse of a smile as he turned to open the door. He knew her well.

All the while they sat at Ichiraku she couldn't help but wonder if she was losing her mind.

**A.N.**

**Comments? Reviews? Complaints? Please let me know and review! :)**

**For those of you who are interested there are two pictures that i drew. One is a collage of Sayuri showcasing her 5-14 year old self, the second is a picture from the last chapters scene. :D**

**Thank you for reading! **


	9. Expose

**A.N.**

**Bless all of those who have reviewed, faved, and followed my story. I really, truly appreciate it!**

**If you haven't read **_Slowly Slipping Away__**, **_**you may not really understand what's going on in this chapter. I hope you do though! Thank you for reading. **Also if you have not kept up with the manga from here on out there may be spoilers.

**Disclaimer: Naruto does NOT belong to me.**

**Sayuri and any characters that have not and will not appear in the manga and/or anime are completely original.**

**Naruto is copyright 1999 Misashi Kishimoto, ****Sayuri Marihasha, story, and original characters are copyright 2014 Salma Martinez, all rights reserved.**

**Please Review!**

Expose

"Try again." Moriyo instructed as her brunette student panted, hands on her knees as she leaned forward.

"I can't…" Sayuri said as her shaking legs gave out under her.

Moriyo crossed her arms and moved closer to the girl. "You need to learn this jutsu…it was your—"

"Clan's original jutsu, yeah, yeah, yeah…I know that already." The fourteen year old huffed. "But I can't do it…"

"You've done all the others, so why not this one? Is it because of its nature?"

She watched as Sayuri looked away and began to tug at her sleeve. The teen had mastered her clans' water, earth, wind, and lightning Justus yet she has yet to learn three fire ones. What's more, during training and even on missions she refuses to use them even though they would bring her at an advantage. Sayuri would rather waste her time using other techniques then set anything on fire.

"Alright…" Moriyo sighed. "You can go."

Brown eyes met orange ones for a second before flickering away. "I really am sorry."

"Don't worry about it…maybe next time." With a nod the teen stood and left the training area.

What did she have to do to get Sayuri to use her birth given right? From the very beginning her use of jutsu, while mediocre, showed some potent talent. Given, her chakra control was almost on par with that of a medic nins when she was eleven, it was her lack knowledge of a jutsu's true power that really held her back.

During the Chunin exams, Moriyo had made sure that Sayuri read up on the few jutsu she already knew before teaching her how to properly use them. The young girl had done a such a marvelous job that she had began to doubt what Kaminari had told her years ago about Sayuri not having a blood line limit. But now…

"I just don't know!" Moriyo huffed gaining the attention of several villagers as she stood by the market district. How she got there, she had no clue. Covering her mouth quickly she fled the scene not paying any heed to where she was going until she hit something rather hard.

"Where are you in such a hurry to?"

Her brow twitched at the voice as she rubbed her nose. "Hey Kakashi…"

The silver haired jounin glanced up from his orange book. "No, 'Hey Scarecrow' or something along those lines?" Moriyo frowned. "Not in the mood today?"

The dark haired jounin rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She muttered with a frown.

The two began walking side by side. "I take it, training didn't go too well." Moriyo kept her eyes locked on the road ahead. Silence followed them as they walked along the busy Konoha streets. Seconds slowly turned to minutes and the silver haired jounin looked away from his book for a second time that day to look at his female companion. "You can't force her into something she fears, Moriyo."

The woman glanced up at him and shook her head. "How can she fear something that is a part of her?"

Kakashi looked back at his book, but not really seeing it as he tried to come up with an answer. "Have you ever wondered why Sayuri's eyes changed?"

Moriyo looked up at the silver hared man. "Of course I have."

The two slowed their pace as they neared the academy. "Saito had a theory…"

"Theory?" she echoed, one delicate eyebrow raised.

"Yes," he flipped the page of his book. "He noticed that Sayuri had begun to abhor fire…any time it was anywhere near her she would shy away from it…well more like run away from it." Folding the page he was on he tucked the orange paperback into his pouch. "When she began to learn about jutsu she had trouble using fire based ninjutsu. Each time he'd try to show her something as simple as a fireball she would immediately shut down and stop her training…" he looked as her sideways. "Sound familiar?"

She nodded. Of course it was. Sayuri did practically anything she could to avoid anything fire based. Today had been mild compared to the others when she so much as touched the fire ninjutsu subject. Other times Sayuri would have made excuses...on occasion she'd throw a fit, or sometimes—like today for example—she'd purposefully waste her chakra in order to botch the jutsu.

"She's afraid of fire, Moriyo." Kakashi stated.

"But fire _is_ her chakra nature." Moriyo frowned.

"And that is what Saito believed was the reason of her eye color changed." The jounin answered as they came to a stop as they neared the nearby almost empty park. "Marihasha eyes coincide with their chakra nature. Their kekkei genkai has to do with their ability to use and manipulate the elements to their advantage. Not only that but their willingness to use their ability."

The two stopped in time to see a pair of five year olds running through the sidewalk. The two toppled over but sat up just as quickly to reach their goal, the slide. Just a few feet away were three woman, one blonde, and two brunettes. The two brunette's were the obvious mothers of the two children that had ran past them just a few seconds before, the blonde however held her growing stomach, sign that she was pregnant.

"She's rejecting a part of herself so forcibly that it in turn had affected her kekkei genkai…unless she gets over her fear and learns to accept that part she will never be able to master her family's Zenshihai." Moriyo concluded while Kakashi nodded in agreement.

XXX

She lay on the roof of her home, arms folded behind her head as a makeshift pillow, brown eyes focused on the sky. No one would ever really know how glad she was to be able to actually relax and stare at the clouds without having to worry about someone finding out who she was or trying to kill her. She missed being inside Konoha walls and having that sense of safety that being back home brings to someone.

Yet for some reason that sense of security never came, not when she finally set foot past the looming gate, not when she headed home, not even when Neji held her, something that was now becoming a common occurrence. No. Sayuri felt no safety, she felt no protection, or even sheltered. She felt exposed, vulnerable, and insecure.

Sayuri absolutely loathed the feeling.

She blinked up at the afternoon sky taking note of the slightly reddening clouds. The sky that day strangely reminded her of blood. Two light thuds on the roof made her sigh in relief as she sat up. Standing before her were her two teammates still dressed in their ANBU attire, their masks off and to the side of their heads.

This had become a custom among the three. One of them would go off on a mission the other two would work relentlessly inside the village, and would soon visit their teammate once news of their return spread. Unlike other ANBU teams, however, they never wore their masks in front of each other when it came to these meetings. They saw no need for it. After all they were teammates, friends, and allies.

They knew each other's deepest secrets, and despite the fact that neither ever said anything on the matter, they were secretly thankful that someone knew what went on in their minds. It was a way to keep them sane…they were each other's anchors to this world.

But for some strange reason, that day she would have preferred that they were like every other ANBU team before them because she didn't want them to be able to read her like a book in that strange and slightly unnerving way they did, nor did she want to read them. Her mind felt…well scrambled, for lack of a better word.

All of the nightmares she's had in the last couple of days have had her seriously question her mentality. And with all of that going on, her mind was just too tired to think of the possible reasons as to why Diachi looked like he was getting ready to murder someone, or why Hajime looked more haunted than ever before.

Hajime whistled. "Damn what happened to _you_?" They all knew that it was a miserable attempt to liven the mood, so they played along because that was how Hajime handled his daemons.

"You don't look too good yourself, screw up." She smiled as she gingerly got to her feet, all the while she raised her arms high above her head to stretch.

"I'll have you know that I look damn hot! I had ten girls from Suna to ask me out on a date!" The silver haired teen replied.

Sayuri smirked. "You sure they weren't desperate…or blind?"

Hajime growled. "I don't see anyone asking _you_ out!"

Diachi sighed and shook his head at his team's antics. For some reason he always felt like he was dealing with children when it came to those two. Still he couldn't help but join in.

"That's where you're wrong Hajime." The brunette boy drawled. "It would seem that _Lady Sayuri _here has gotten herself a Hyūga."

Hajime's green eyed widened comically. "What!" he exclaimed. "Wow! Finally getting some, Marihasha!?" He asked.

The female of the three turned bright red at her teammate's remark. "Listen here you a—"

"Language, Sayuri." Diachi interrupted and Sayuri frowned.

"What are you? My mother?" she mumbled under her breath as she crossed her arms and looked away.

Sayuri felt a pat on her back and she turned to Hajime who smirked wickedly. "That would explain why you look like you haven't slept in ages." He wiggled his eyebrows. Suddenly he recoiled, clutching his face while Sayuri shook her hand and looked rather content with herself.

"I strongly suggest that you don't ruin Hajime's face. It's the only thing he has going for him in his old age." Diachi announced as he took a seat on the railing of the roof top.

"What!?" The silver haired teen screeched as he held his nose. "I am only three months older that you, you bastard!"

Diachi shrugged and turned to Sayuri. "I heard that the snake is dead."

Hajime perked up at the news and turned to Sayuri for confirmation. The brunette took a seat and nodded. "Yes, that's right."

"Sasuke has yet to return." Diachi's light brown eyes were on the Marihasha heiress.

"You don't say." Her tone was rather bored as she looked off to the side.

"I don't get it." Hajime finally decided to speak. "If he killed Orochimaru then why is he not back in Konoha."

"Because he has yet to do what he had left the village for." Sayuri stated while leaning back on her arms.

"Itachi Uchiha?" Hajime asked. Diachi gave him a tired nod.

"And what of the Akatsuki?" Sayuri asked her green eyed teammate who let himself fall onto to a seating position.

"They are a bunch of lunatics trying to get the tailed beasts for whatever purpose." He sighed and shook his head. "They almost killed the Kazekage…I fought alongside Sakura to take one of them down. You should have seen it." Briefly the two noticed how, for the first time, Hajime had a tortured far off look to him. "I honestly believed I was going to die that day."

Sayuri could empathize with that. Every day she had spent with Orochimaru felt like it could very well be her last. Every single day she'd worry about whether or not she kept up appearances well, or whether or not Orochimaru would suddenly become bored of her and kill her himself.

"And of the ROOT?" all eyes turned to Diachi then. Both Hajime and Sayuri noticed how their usually calm teammate tensed up and clutched the fabric of his pants.

"Everything is clean…too clean if you ask me." Diachi glared at the brown roof. "As much as I tried everything seemed in place, but…" He hesitated and took a breath. "While you two were out I had followed Danzo into the woods and I saw how the ROOT became ROOT in the first place."

Hajime tilted his head to the side in concern while Sayuri's brows dipped ever so slightly.

"These ninja…they kill off their own comrades…their friends." He looked at the two then. His light brown eyes look haunted. "He isolates them, makes them become each other's only confidants only to have them battle each other to the death. It's just…"

"Cruel." Sayuri offered to which Diachi nodded in agreement.

If there was something that both Hajime and Sayuri knew well was that Diachi hated conflict, he hated when two people were pitted against each other, and he loathed when friend would turn against friend. It was a miracle, really, as to why he rose to high up in rank being how he is. But Diachi hid his too kind heart well. To everyone he was a ninja through and through. But to Sayuri and Hajime he was too kind of a soul born and raised in the wrong time.

Both Hajime and Diachi had lost their innocence early enough. The two had fathers in the ANBU who wanted their sons to follow in their footsteps. They had taught their children from an early age how the ninja world really worked and made sure that the two of them really understood that.

Perhaps that is the reason as to why they had tried to shield Sayuri from the truth from the moment they were assigned as her body guards three years ago. At the time Sayuri had little to no recollection of her past and had a naïve way of interpreting everything around her. It had gradually become harder for them to preserve that innocent demeanor as she began to recall more of her past, and the fact that she was growing up didn't really help their cause.

"Orochimaru?" Hajime asked for now it was their turn to hear from her.

Sayuri bit her lip and looked away. "He's trained Sasuke well, I was able to keep up with him and his training. The snake was…rotting away in a sense when I got there…" she debated whether to tell them of the ANBU documents but opted against it. It wouldn't do for them to feel troubled for something that, in all honesty, was more her problem than theirs.

"Anything else?" Diachi asked and Sayuri shook her head.

"No. He died, Sasuke killed him and that was that."

Hajime glanced at Diachi then at Sayuri before deciding to speak. "What if…" both teens turned to him. "What if Sasuke never comes back?"

"He will." Sayuri answered without missing a beat.

"How sure of that are you?" Diachi challenged.

How sure of that _was _she? Sayuri turned back to sky, the sun was finally setting leaving the dark colors of the night in its wake. It was then that Sayuri realized that with Sasuke she could never be sure of anything…he always had a way of surprising her.

XXX

It was official. In just a couple of days he would go in search of his brother. He had heard rumors of where he might be and he was more than ready to finally put Karin to work.

Sasuke's dark eyes were on the white orb high above him. A full moon again, he noted. The Uchiha heir didn't particularly like full moons, they reminded him of the night of his clans' massacre. His fists tightened at the memory of his parents lying in a pool of their own blood. He closed his eyes in an attempt to make the memory leave his mind, seconds later it was filled with that of a female whose brown hair and dark and light brown eyes he could not get out of his head.

Now that he thought about it, she had never been particularly fond of moons. He remembered one occasion during a mission that Sayuri had turned her back to the white piece of rock. Sayuri much more preferred the sun, and when it came down to it, it made sense. Sayuri was brilliant and warm, while he was dark and cold. She liked people and he hated them. She saw good in almost anything and he only the bad. She was emotional and he physical.

Yet despite their differences, he was attracted to her for that very reason. She was everything he was not, yet somehow he had felt if the two had a quiet acceptance and understanding of who each other were.

"Sasuke!" he heard Karin whine as she crept closer to the Uchiha, suddenly latching onto his back. "So here's where you've been. I've been looking for you." He felt as the redhead pressed her front to his back.

"What do you want Karin?"

"So cold!" she whined as she pressed her cheek to the side of his face. "Come on Sasuke, I know you want to ravish me the same way I do you."

Did she not learn from last time? "Leave, Karin." She merely pressed herself closer to him.

Karin could never be Sayuri, she was too loud and too obnoxious. Most importantly Sayuri did not have him on a pedestal like Sakura, Ino, and now Karin did. She understood that he was not perfect and made it a point that he know that, where as the others seemed to be in love with the idea of him, with what they thought he was.

Sasuke stood up abruptly leaving a slightly shocked Karin. He looked down at her apathetically. "Go to bed." He ordered just before entering his own room.

As he lay there, staring at the white ceiling, his tired self couldn't help but imagine the brunette lying beside him.

XXX

Sayuri leapt from rooftop to rooftop heading a bit away from the town and toward a less crowded area. The teen stopped and snuck into an alley way to take out a black cloak from her small bag and placing it over her small frame making sure that it was secure.

Cautiously she made her way back into the street making sure she wasn't followed before making her way to the large building that loomed in the middle of the almost abandoned part of town. She scanned the area for ninja and found two on the roof.

In fluid movements she climbed up the wall and disabled the two ninja with four senbon each. As they fell with a dull thud she bent down to pick up her tools, getting caught was not something she had planned for that night. Pocketing the eight senbon she scanned the area once more before moving to the side of the building.

Very carefully she pooled chakra to her feet and began to climb down, just as Kakashi had done on a tree long ago. She turned to the window and tried to push it open. Finding it locked she took out a glinting kunai and began to pick at the lock until it clicked open the window became slightly ajar. Carefully she shifted the curtains and scanned the room before going in.

She found herself in the library. Quietly she closed the window behind her before she took out a piece of paper from her pocket. They were blueprints that Diachi had so kindly, and a little reluctantly, provided. According to it, she was one floor above Danzo's office. Well then, that worked out perfectly she smirked as she made her way to the door.

She turned the knob carefully and noticed three other ROOT members lurking in the halls. She watched as one on her floor made a turn further into the building and out of eyesight, on the first floor the ninja stood in place by the main entrance, and on the second floor there was a guard at Danzo's office.

Just as the one on the first floor turned his back to her, she quickly she stepped out into the hallway, closed the door behind her and jumped over the railing using her chakra to muffle her movements. She paralyzed the guard, skewing his mask in order to muffle his shouts. In a matter of seconds the guard became dead weight in her arms. Sayuri reached out behind her for the knob and very carefully turned it, quietly she stepped inside and propped the body of the guard beside the door.

The office was completely empty, just as she expected. She had made sure that Danzo would be out on his routine walks around the village, just as Diachi had said. Moving quickly she looked through his folders hoping to find the original ANBU documents. She shifted through all of them and even opened his desk drawers but found nothing.

_Where the heck are they!? _She wondered as she closed the last drawer. Her forehead rested on the edge of the desk when she saw it.

On the side of the desk was a small door. Brow furrowed she took out a kunai and began to pick around it until something clicked. Her eyes set on slender folders inside. Taking one out she read the title.

_Konohagakure Guard Posts…_ With a frown she moved to the next folder. _Uchiha Clan?_ She looked at it confused. _What on earth would he want with the Uchiha clan?_ She wondered as she opened the folder. In it was information on the Sharingan and its wielders. Placing the folder aside she took out the following folder. At the sight of it she almost cried out in joy.

The ANBU documents were there, and they were the originals to boot! _How's that for evidence. _She smirked as she took out her bag and began to scan each page making sure everything was there. As she looked through them she failed to notice as one folder slipped down on the wooden floor.

Suddenly the sound of Danzo's voice brought her out of her musings. _Shit…_She thought as she heard him from the first floor. Quickly she took out a stack of blank sheets from her blue bag and replaced those with the ANBU documents in folder before she placed it back into the compartment. Looking down at the two folders she decided to do the same with them.

"I'll have some green tea in my office…" Danzo's voice echoed up the hall, his footsteps letting her know that he was by the stairs. She moved to close the compartment when she noticed the last folder that had fallen on the floor.

_Marihasha Clan?_ She froze.

What the hell was Danzo doing with her clan's information!? Footsteps at the end of the hall caught her attention once again. _Damn it! _She took out the documents and placed the folder back into the compartment before closing it carefully. She stuffed the papers inside her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

She stood up quickly finding the window as she moved to it, unlocking and pushing it open. The door knob to the door began to turn just as she climbed out and closed the panes behind her.

Danzo looked around his office feeling as if something was out of place. He looked down and found one of his ROOT on the floor lying uselessly. His eye shifted to the window and found it closed. He frowned, moving quickly to his desk he knelt and found the little door on the side of his desk shut. Taking out a key he opened it and found the documents he had kept hidden inside.

The old man looked around him before he pushed aside the curtains to his window and neither saw or sensed anyone within the vicinity.

"Lord Danzo," he turned to the ROOT who stood by his door, tray in hand. "Your tea."

"Hn." He nodded as the ninja placed the tray in his desk as he took a seat. "Make sure to get rid of him." He nodded to the unconscious ninja by the door.

"Sir." The ninja nodded and took the other man as he left.

As Danzo sipped his tea, his mind began to work on possible ways to eliminate a pesky little heiress who didn't know how to keep her nose on her own business. He smirked at the strand of brunette hair on his desk.

**A.N.**

**Comments? Reviews? Complaints? I need REVIEWS PLEASE! :) **

**Thank you for reading! **


	10. The Crack

**A.N.**

**Bless all of those who have reviewed, faved, and followed my story. I really, truly appreciate it!**

**If you haven't read **_Slowly Slipping Away__**, **_**you may not really understand what's going on in this chapter. I hope you do though! Thank you for reading. **Also if you have not kept up with the manga from here on out there may be spoilers.

**Disclaimer: Naruto does NOT belong to me.**

**Sayuri and any characters that have not and will not appear in the manga and/or anime are completely original.**

**Naruto is copyright 1999 Misashi Kishimoto, ****Sayuri Marihasha, story, and original characters are copyright 2014 Salma Martinez, all rights reserved.**

**Please Review!**

The Crack 

_What the hell is all this!?_ Sayuri frowned as she looked from one page to another. It was all information on the Uchiha clan, what their abilities were, and their members. Each and every single page had information on every Uchiha to have lived in the village. She stopped at Itachi Uchiha's page and stared at the picture.

"All these achievements…and for what?" she sighed and looked at the page after his. "Just so that you could become a murderer and have your brother living only out of hatred…" she sighed at the picture of Sasuke. Sayuri continued to read until she reached the end. _Madara Uchiha…?_ No picture only a brief description. _Long black hair, black eyes, Sharingan-high…?_ Her brow furrowed. "What…?"

Confused she placed those documents aside and picked up the guard posts documents. In it was every single security post in Konoha as well as detailed information on those who guard them and their shifts. She shifted through each paper at a loss. The Hokage was the only one that was privy to that information.

Finally she turned to those over her clan. The very first page contained and image of her father.

_Yūkan Marihasha-Eliminated_

_Age: 31_

_Rank: Captain of ANBU _

_Chakra: Fire_

_Zenshihai: Activated-High_

_Position: Clan head_

_Immediate family: _

_Kaori Marihasha (father) Eliminated _

_Mitsue Marihasha (mother) Deceased_

_Kaminari Marihasha (sister) Eliminated_

_Nagisa Mizuchi (wife) Deceased_

_Sayuri Marihasha (daughter) Pending_

Sayuri stared at the document in horror. Quickly she looked for her aunt's profile.

_Kaminari Marihasha-Eliminated_

_Age: 20_

_Rank: Jounin_

_Chakra: Lightning_

_Zenshihai: Activated-Average_

_Position: Advisor_

_Immediate Family:_

_Kaori Marihasha (father) __Pending,__ Eliminated_

_Mitsue Marihasha (mother) Deceased_

_Yūkan Marihasha (brother) __Pending,__ Eliminated_

_Nagisa Mizuchi (sister in law) Deceased_

_Sayuri Marihasha (niece) Pending_

She began to flip through the documents in a borderline hysterical manner. Each and every one of those pages contained an image followed by a brief description of the person. Almost each of the documents with a bright red "Eliminated" tag right next to them. Towards the end she found blueprints to the Marihasha compound and detailed information on the compound's guards and locations; behind it information on a specific poison and its effects.

Danzo had poisoned the drinks, allowing her clan members to slowly asphyxiate during the festivity. He sent one of his root members out to kill her aunt while she was under her care expecting to have both of them dead.

_He's a monster…_Sayuri thought as she re-read the information on the poison. The old man even included the amount needed to kill off more than 200 people.

A knock on her door broke her out of her thoughts. Looking up she noticed that it was already morning. The knocking continued, as she quickly gathered up the papers. The brunette turned from one side to the other trying to figure out where to put them until she fixed her gaze on her closet door. Hastily she opened the door and kneeled, taking out a kunai she poked at one floor board and pulled it back before stuffing the papers inside. Standing up she closed the door just as the one to her room swung open.

"Moriyo sensei…?" The woman in question glared at her as she stomped over to the young brunette.

"You. Me. Talk. Now." And with that the girl was yanked out into the street all the while Sayuri tried to tug away from the woman.

"What the hell is going on!?" the brunette demanded, as the raven haired woman ignored the question and continued on her way. "Sensei!"

Moriyo stopped abruptly in the middle of a training field. "Here's the deal," her tone caught the Marihasha's attention. The woman meant business today. "You might be afraid of fire, but you know what?" Sayuri blinked. "I. Don't. Care." She placed her hands on her hips. "Fire is in your nature, it is part of you…and do you know why?" She didn't even let Sayuri respond as she continued. "Because it was passed down from your father just like it was passed down to him by his father. My job is to train you, and part of that training consists of teaching you fire techniques that you need to be able to do."

Sayuri blinked at her in surprise. She had never seen Moriyo loose her cool like this before. Sure she had been angry and frustrated at her before but this—she looked at the panting raven haired woman—this took the cake.

"You will learn this Sayuri or so help me I'll—"

"Ok." Orange eyes blinked. "I get it…let's begin." She sighed as he teacher began to calm down, lips quirking into an all too familiar smile. _Today was going to be hell…_She thought, but no matter, the teen needed her brain to stop thinking about her clan, poisons, and Uchiha's.

XXX

Naruto sighed as he sat on the old swing by the Academy. His thoughts on a certain Uchiha who had yet to return and it didn't help that heir last encounter was anything but pleasant. What really surprised him was that Sasuke had seen the Kyubi simply by using his Sharingan.

_How much stronger will you get?_ The blonde wondered as he looked at the clouds. Briefly he wondered if Sayuri had been with them would Sasuke have reacted the same way.

Before he defected the Uchiha seemed to care for the brunette in his own special, stand offish way. It didn't go unnoticed by the blonde that Sasuke's gaze would sometimes linger on the young brunette, or how whenever they had to pair up Sasuke would be in front of Sayuri ordering he to follow him. Of course the brunette would frown and grumble all the while doing it, but not once did she ask to be with Naruto or Sakura when such occasions would arise.

Then there was the mission at the Land of Waves. Naruto admitted that he might be clueless to most things but when it came to Sasuke he noticed almost everything. He did think of the avenger as his older brother after all.

That was why, when Sayuri had been unconscious after the fight with Zabuza, he noticed the bell necklace she wore. That was something she definitely did not have on when they arrived. So where had she gotten it from…certainly not from the little town they were staying at. Just as his hand began to drift over to the bell the shogi door slid open.

"**What do you think you're doing, idiot?" Cerulean eyes widened, hand frozen mid air just above the sleeping girl's chest. **

"**E-eh?" he laughed nervously. "N-nothing!" He stuttered, too scared to move. Coal black orbs narrowed at the hand hovering above the brunette's sleeping form. They shifted to the blonde who was still oblivious to his awkward position. **

"**Why…is your hand there?" Naruto became alarmed at the suddenly cold tone in his teammate's voice. He slowly tuned to his hand and realization slowly hit him. **

**He pulled back hastily as he stood up, holding his hands in front of him. "It's not what it looks like!" the blonde blurted out too which the Uchiha only glared. "I swear!"**

**Sasuke closed the door behind him. **

"**I just wanted to see her necklace!" He watched as Sasuke's eyes shifted to the silver bell momentarily. "I wanted to know where she got it from."**

**The raven haired boy turned to Naruto, his expression as impassive as ever. "I gave it to her."**

"**Huh?" did he hear right? **

"**Idiot." The Uchiha scoffed. **

Naruto smiled, he cared about Sayuri. His smile slipped after another second. He _had_ cared about Sayuri…now he wasn't so sure.

"Naruto?" the familiar voice caught his attention as he looked up, blue meeting mismatched brown.

"Sayuri?" he blinked at her disheveled form.

The girl sported dirt on her shirt, pants, and face. Her cheeks were adorned by two large band aids, and upon closer inspection her lips seemed dry and slightly burned, just like her slightly blemished hands.

"Uh…" he began.

Sayuri blinked and smiled, waving a hand in front of her face. "I was training, don't worry about it."

The blonde laughed. "I haven't seen you look like that in a while!" Sayuri laughed and nodded.

"Yup!" She looked at the blonde and tilted her head. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto sighed. "Sakura is at the hospital and doesn't get out till nine, and Sai had something important pop up."

"Oh…" Sayuri nodded as she moved to stand next to her blonde teammate. "So what were you thinking about?"

Naruto smiled a bit sheepish. "When I was caught with my hand hovering over your chest..."

Her brown eyes widened at that, her cheeks staining pink. "WHAT!?" she yelled.

Realizing the slip up the blonde hurried to amend his mistake. "It's not how it sounded!"

"Enlighten me…" the brunette said rather menacingly. "What was it that you meant?"

"You were eleven!" he blurted out at her glare. _Wrong answer_…He thought as he watched her stiffen.

"What kind of pervert _are_ you!?"

The blonde laughed. It had been a while since he and Sayuri had actually been around each other since they were children. "But back then you didn't have anything though!" He watched her pink cheeks turn scarlet. Suddenly he felt his cheek sting. Sayuri had slapped him. "Ouch!" the blonde held his cheek with his good hand. "I just wanted to look at your necklace it wasn't because I wanted to crop a feel!"

Sayuri's brow furrowed. _Necklace…?_ Her hand moved to her chest but realized she didn't have it with her. The bell necklace had been stuffed into a drawer as everyday it only served as a reminder of the avenger.

She looked over at the blonde and sighed. "He'll come back…" he turned to her then and she smiled.

"Of course he will!" the blonde added.

XXX

"Here are the papers you asked for." Hajime handed the stack of documents over to Sayuri as they sat in a booth.

Flipping through them she smiled. "Thank you Hajime."

"Here you are…" the waitress placed two cups of steaming hot tea before them followed by a plate of dumplings. "Enjoy." She bowed before leaving the two to carry on.

Raising the cup to her she blew at it softly all the while eyeing the silver haired ninja. She frowned at the slight blush on his cheeks and his far off look. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as the blonde waitress moved on to another table taking their order.

"If you like her so much, why don't you talk to her?"

"Eh!?" He turned scarlet as he turned to his teammate. Sayuri raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you talking about?" He rose his cup and took a gulp before spitting it back out. "**IT'S HOT!**"

"Oh my!" the waitress rushed over to the two and handed Hajime a glass of water. "I'm so sorry sir." She moved to clean up the table quickly as Hajime completely froze. Her blue-green eyes met his, hers full of worry and his full of shock. "Please forgive me." She bowed but the silver haired ninja said nothing.

Sayuri looked from one to the other and sighed. "Don't apologize."

"I beg your pardon?" the blonde woman turned to Sayuri. "Miss?"

"It's not your fault he drank the hot tea." Sayuri smiled. "Right, Hajime?" The shinobi only nodded. "See?"

The waitress sighed and smiled. "Yes, miss." And with that she turned her back to them to continue doing her job.

Hajime sighed as he began to get another far off look in his eyes. "Idiot…" Sayuri mumbled as she sipped her tea.

The ninja turned to his brunette teammate and picked up a dumpling. "All right I like her…happy?"

"No." She gingerly bit into her dango and smirked. "Ask her out." Her smirk turned into an amused smile as she watched her usually overly confident teammate blush at the idea of asking a girl out.

"Why do you want the documents?" Hajime asked quickly.

Sayuri frowned. "Don't change the subject, idiot."

His green eyes narrowed at her. "I can always take them back."

Sayuri frowned. "I can always tell her you like her." He froze. "That's right two can play at this game." She smiled sweetly and turned back to her dango.

"It's the Akatsuki, what the hell do you want with them?" He tried again.

Sayuri eyed the documents in her lap and sighed. She felt that something was off. The information she gathered from the Uchiha clan seemed incomplete. Why would a prodigy kill off his entire clan on a whim? Better yet, how could a _thirteen _year old boy kill an entire clan of shinobi on his own?

"It's nothing really…" She shrugged. "I just wanted to see what you and everybody else gathered on them is all. It wouldn't do if I ran into one, and didn't know what I was getting myself into."

Hajime still didn't look all too convinced. "Why didn't you just ask Kenji for them?"

The teen gave him a look. "You know how he is about lending me stuff…he freaks about the tiniest wrinkle!" At this the silver haired ninja nodded and sipped his tea. He believed her. Why wouldn't he? She was his teammate and she would never betray him. Sayuri looked down at the documents once again. She felt horrible. Lying to her friends was not something she took pride in.

XXX

"All right Itachi…" Sayuri said to herself as she sat on her bed. The afternoon came and went leaving room for the night and the bright, white moon.

She picked up Itachi's documents and began to read. It just didn't make sense, how he just suddenly snapped and killed his family. He didn't show any signs of being psychologically unstable. Not even in the few memories she had of him did he seem cold. If anything, from what she remembered, he loved Sasuke and he cared for her.

But things change. Sayuri sighed as she got to the last page. There wasn't much on him, other than the rumor that he was lodging around the border of the fire country.

The brunette swung her legs off her bed and began to change into a night shirt and shorts. Turning off the light she placed the documents on her night stand and flopped onto the bed face down before she turned onto her back. As she kept her gaze on the ceiling she wondered what she would do.

She could always tell Kenji. But then he would ask for evidence, and that would lead to questions as to where and how she got her hands on the documents currently gathering dust underneath her floor boards. And she was pretty sure if she did that, Danzo would find a way to turn everything against her. She turned to the window and pouted.

She was exhausted. Sayuri could barely keep her train of thought. She still hasn't recuperated her chakra from her mission. She closed her eyes and placed a hand on her abdomen where the chakra sucking scar was. Her mind wondered over to Orochimaru and his death at Sasuke's hands, then to the Uchiha who was ever present in her mind, and despite it all…she wanted him back. Slowly she let her mind come to a complete halt as sleep finally caught up to her.

The time drew on, the crickets outside her home continued to sing, Konoha's nightlife still buzzing. The clock on her night stand struck midnight, and everything seemed to be in place. Everything except the window as it slowly slid open. In a swift motion a black clad ninja slid inside the room, making sure his feet didn't make a sound as he stepped onto the wooden floor.

Immediately he focused on the sleeping figure of the teen on the bed. Quietly he made his way over to her and tilted his head, the hood casting a shadow on his face. Her hair was splayed out under her, eyes closed, breathing deep, and mouth slightly parted. Still not making a single sound he pulled out his katana, allowing it to glint in the moonlight for a mere second before he swung it down.

The cold steel didn't meet flesh however. Instead it clanged with the steel of a kunai as it blocked the assault. Brown eyes stared at the hooded figure for a mere second before she rolled off the bed just in time to avoid a punch to the face.

She grunted as she hit the floorboards, quickly she three the kunai at the ninja who jumped over her bed. He caught it with ease as he landed a top of her, straddling her hips, kunai a few centimeters away from her throat as she held his wrists trying to stop the kunai from reaching its goal.

_Maybe that wasn't the best idea._ She grunted as he put more weight on his arms to push down. In a last ditch effort she kicked the night stand causing the lamp on it to fall over with a crash. The ninja alarmed loosened his hold slightly. Using this opportunity she twisted his wrists as he let out a pained grunt just before he released the kunai.

Still trying to move from under him she gasped as he suddenly latched on to her neck, finger tightening around it. As she started to choke she tried to pull his arms away, frantically reaching for anything. In a last ditch effort she punched him in the face throwing him off. Turning around she held her neck as she coughed. Quickly she pushed herself up with one hand, other still at her throat in an attempt to put some distance.

He however had other plans as he grabedher ankle and twisted it as he pulled her down.

"Shit!" she cursed turning around and delivering a kick to his face as he tried to drag her to him. He crashed against the wall and she scrambled back until her back hit her desk. She watched at the ninja stood up and rushed at her, his katana raised above his head. She pushed herself away towards the other end of the room, as his sword struck down on the wooden piece of furniture.

"Who are you!?" she demanded, wincing slightly at how hoarse her voice sounded.

He didn't answer; instead he turned around and rushed at her again. Having had enough Sayuri evaded the sword and kicked him sending him crashing towards the vanity causing some of the drawers to come open, while his sword clanged onto the floor. Moving quickly she reached for his sword just as he pushed himself up, and struck him through the chest.

The man soon became dead weight as he slumped onto the ground.

Sayuri slumped on the ground as she trembled, the ninja before him made eight. Her eyes settled on the blood on her hands, and she frantically began whipping them, still not accustomed to taking a life no matter how many times she had already done it. Calming her fried nerves she reached for the ninja's hood and pulled it back.

Eyes widened as she saw the leaf forehead protector. In a matter of seconds she pulled off his coat completely revealing the ROOT uniform. Pulling back she cursed. He knew…Danzo knew that she was in his office. She recalled the ninja that she had left unconscious by the door.

_Shit…_ She cursed herself for being careless. What was all that ANBU training for; if she couldn't do something as simple as making sure she wasn't caught!

A light thud on the roof top caught her attention. Eyes widening, she picked up the sword and pulled the hood from the, now dead ninja, on. She stood up but fell back onto her knees at the sharp pain on her ankle. Of course, she glared at the dead man before her; he had twisted it during their skirmish.

Sayuri took a deep breath and pushed herself up just as the door to her room swung open. Brown eyes met coal black. Sai looked from the ninja on the ground to the teen hovering above him. He took in her disheveled hair, the blood on her hands and katana, and the hood on her shoulders.

"More will be coming here soon." Sayuri's brow furrowed. "If you don't leave now you will die." He reached back and she tensed. He showed her his pouch before throwing it at her. "It has kunai, shuriken, senbon, and some ryo…you'll need it."

"Why are you…" Sayuri tried to ask but the older teen had already walked up to her.

"We'll need to make this as believable as possible." He pointed at his temple. "Right here…"

Understanding what he meant, but still wary, she pulled her arm back and landed a punch on his head effectively knocking him out. She stepped back as he slumped forward and hit the floor. She hurriedly secured the pouch on her back and moved over to the window. She stopped however as something small glinted on the floor.

Reaching for it she picked up the glinting silver bell necklace she had received three years ago. Sayuri froze as she sensed three foreign chakras near her home just before she leapt out the window and ran straight for the gate.

XXX

"Do you sense something?" One of them asked as he reached the quiet house.

"No." the one at the centered answered as he leapt to the roof catching a glimpse of the disappearing figure that was their target. "She's escaping." He jumped forward, followed closely behind by the other two shinobi.

XXX

Sayuri ignored the throbbing pain on her ankle as she leapt over the wall of the gate and landed on a branch. She needed to get out of there. And go where? She couldn't go back, Danzo had his ROOT hunting her down, she might be good but she wasn't _that_ good, to face off against however more ninja he had sent out for her. Sure she could take two at a time, but with her ankle and chakra not up to shape it would be difficult.

Her brunette hair waved behind her as she jumped from branch to branch, feeling the rough bark on the soles of her feet and the leaves scratch her ankles. She just needed to get away…and fast.

The sound of metal piercing air caught her attention as she whirled around just in time to avoid being hit by a kunai. Soon a shower of them came at her as she pushed against the tree and ricocheted to another, brown eyes watching as several kunai were now embedded onto the three trunk.

"Well, well, well…" She looked down at the three ninja to her left. "If it isn't _Lady_ Sayuri." The one in the center, she realized, was the one talking as he twirled a kunai on his finger. "Tell me where are you in such a hurry to?"

"For a ninja trained to be a mere tool, you sure are talkative." Sayuri responded as she stood, careful not to wince as she put equal weight on both feet. It wouldn't do for them to know she was injured. "Why are you chasing me?"

"Ah," he began. "That's simple. They were orders…you know _Lady_ Sayuri, it isn't very polite to steal from your elders." He stopped twirling his kunai as she glared. "Go." He ordered and the two ninja at either side of him leapt for her. She let herself fall back onto another branch just as one of them reached for it.

She blocked the kick from the other one with her arm before turning to grab it and slamming her palm into his knee, hard enough to cause it to crack as the ninja screamed in pain. She pushed him off the branch and leapt to another as the first ninja leapt at her with a kunai. He swiped at her left and right all the while she moved back until she reached the end of the branch. He swiped at her once more but she caught hold of his arm, twisted and slammed her knee up to his ribcage causing him to choke.

The ninja fell from her arms and down the tree until he hit the ground. Behind her the third ninja clapped.

"Bravo." She turned to glare at him. "As expected from the heiress of the Marihasha clan, but not good enough." Suddenly he was rushing at her kicking and punching until he cornered her against the tree trunk. He wove a series of hand signs and suddenly vines shot out and pinned her against the bark. She tugged at them frantically but they wouldn't budge.

"What…" she gasped as they tightened around her. "What is this?"

"A jutsu of mine. It allows me to capture my enemy and basically suffocate them. The longer you're trapped the more it gradually constricts." He took out a kunai and dragged it along her jaw. "You can feel can't you? With every breath you take they tighten more…and more, until…well, you don't need me to tell you what happens after."

She grunted as the vines pressed against her ribcage, her palms flattening against the tree trunk.

"I will make you a deal. Tell me where you put those documents you stole from Lord Danzo, and I'll kill you quickly."

"I…" she cringed as the vines tightened once more. "…refuse…" she panted. Her back pressed against the tree in an effort to lessen the pressure on her chest.

"Hn." He pocketed his kunai and took a step back. "Have it your way." He moved to leap off the branch but froze. He couldn't move. Slowly he turned to the Sayuri who stared smugly back at him, her left palm was turned out, small stings of bright yellow chakra spilled from her fingertips and were tied around his wrists and ankles.

"Lightning…Style." She took a breath as the vines pressed further down. "Body current." Her chakra began to rise from her body in small, sporadic, currents as he was being electrocuted by the high voltage. The vines around her body began to snap and her body sagged forward as she landed on her knees. She released the jutsu and watched as the ninja swayed just before falling over the branch.

Sayuri panted and held her chest in pain. Everything was spinning and coming out of focus. She slowly made her way back to the ground and kept walking, although now she herself was swaying. Using the tree's around her as support she slowly trudged forward until she reached a clearing.

Looking up she found that the clearing lead to a stair case which in turn led to a temple. She looked up at the entrance and was shocked at the plaque on the top of the arch.

"Marihasha…?" she whispered.

**"Careful, Sayuri. Don't wonder off too far." A small girl looked up at a pretty woman with silver hair and bright blue eyes.**

**"Ok!" the girl giggled right before running off, her long brown hair swaying from side to side as she ran through the edge of the woods. Far enough to conceal herself but close enough so that she could see the woman who walked towards the trees, a gentle smile on her face.**

"This…" she whispered. "It's my clan's temple…" she sighed. Her vision fogged up just before everything turned black. As she fell forward she heard someone call out her name.

**A.N.**

**Reviews? Please?**


	11. Foreboding

**A.N.**

**Bless all of those who have reviewed, faved, and followed my story. I really, truly appreciate it!**

If you have not kept up with the manga from here on out there may be spoilers.

**Disclaimer: Naruto does NOT belong to me.**

**Sayuri and any characters that have not and will not appear in the manga and/or anime are completely original.**

**Naruto is copyright 1999 Misashi Kishimoto, ****Sayuri Marihasha, story, and original characters are copyright 2014 Salma Martinez, all rights reserved.**

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy! **

_Sayuri panted and held her chest in pain. Everything was spinning and coming out of focus. She slowly made her way back to the ground and kept walking, although now she herself was swaying. Using the tree's around her as support she slowly trudged forward until she reached a clearing._

_Looking up she found that the clearing lead to a stair case which in turn led to a temple. She looked up at the entrance and was shocked at the plaque on the top of the arch. _

"_Marihasha…?" she whispered. _

_**"Careful, Sayuri. Don't wonder off too far." A small girl looked up at a pretty woman with silver hair and bright blue eyes.**_

_**"Ok!" the girl giggled right before running off, her long brown hair swaying from side to side as she ran through the edge of the woods. Far enough to conceal herself but close enough so that she could see the woman who walked towards the trees, a gentle smile on her face.**_

"_This…" she whispered. "It's my clan's temple…" she sighed. Her vision fogged up just before everything turned black. As she fell forward she heard someone call out her name. _

Foreboding 

"Master?"

"Shh…" A grave voice hushed the younger one.

"Will she be ok?" there was a pause.

She felt heavy; there was something heavy and warm on her. She saw nothing except darkness, and heard nothing more than the sounds of footsteps around her.

"Yes, I believe so…" a grave voice answered. "Now let her rest."

A slight shuffling and then a 'yes sir' before there were more footsteps and the sound of a sliding door opening and closing. Her body ached…she felt like she had been hit by a flying log. She frowned, could she even move? With much effort she tried to concentrate on her arm, managing to twitch only her fingers.

"You can move." The same deep voice form before startled her. "Just get a bearing of your body."

She tried again. Her fingers twitched before they slowly began to curl, followed by her toes and then her foot. Her lids were the hardest. They felt like they weighed a hundred pounds. She tried but only managed to furrow her brow.

"Relax; don't dwell too much on it."

A sigh escaped her lips, well at least she could move her mouth. Her lids wrinkled slightly before fluttering open. Her vision blurred for a few seconds until she blinked it away. A white ceiling stared back at her. She frowned, where was she?

"Can you sit up?" her attention was drawn to her right. A purple haired man, with bright silver eyes that looked no older than Kakashi was staring back at her.

_He's a monk…_ She thought as she took in his attire.

She pushed herself up on her hands and winced. "Ow…" she hissed as her hands trembled under the strain.

"Just as I thought." She looked at him confused. He held a glass of water to her lips which she took greedily. "You'll be able to move, but you'll be in pain while you do." He took the now empty glass and set it aside on a small table beside the bed. "What did you do?"

"I…" Sayuri wrinkled her brow. "Um…what?"

He nodded at her and she finally looked down. Her arms were covered in bandages, her clothes had been changed to that of a loose white kimono but through the small opening she could see the harsh red lines across her torso.

"We bandaged your arms; they had several cuts on them. Your chest we left alone, we figure it was only bruised."

"Thank you…" she whispered. She pursed her lips before she turned back to the monk. "Where…" she paused and he shifted.

"You are at the Marihasha temple." Sayuri blinked in surprise and then she remembered the stair case and the archway from before. "We don't get many visitors since the clan died off, and the Lady of the clan hasn't come back since her mother died." He said with a far off look.

_Lady of the…_Her brow furrowed in confusion. _H doesn't know who I am._ She realized as she watched the monk get up and pick up a small picture frame from the vanity across the room. He returned to his former spot and looked at the picture for one more second before passing it off to Sayuri.

"This," he pointed at the woman in the picture, with long wavy silver hair a dark blue and a light blue eye, wearing a blue and green kimono, and a gentle smile. "Was, Lady Marihasha, her name was Nagisa Mizuchi." His finger glided across the glass unto the little girl the woman carried, brown wavy hair, pale skin, wearing a blue and red kimono, her eyes sapphire blue and ruby red. "And this is our new Lady Marihasha…Lady Sayuri."

He smiled at her before placing the frame on the small table next to the glass of water. "It's been a long time…" he made a low bow.

_So much for not being recognized…_Sayuri thought as she watched the man straighten up.

"I don't suppose you're here to come and check up on one of your clan's inheritance…have you?"

She sighed. "No." she looked down at her hands. It's not that she hadn't wanted to. It was more like she didn't really believe this place existed…or more like she hoped it didn't exist. "Who else knows?"

"That you are here?" She nodded still not meeting his eyes. "No one." She turned to him, incredulous. "The older priests, and servants are all going about their business, I found you as I was taking my morning walks. At first I wasn't sure, I thought it was Lady Nagisa, but then I saw your brown hair I knew you'd be our Lady." He smiled.

"I can't stay." His silver eyes looked down at her knowingly.

"I figured that much out when I saw your battered body." Sayuri looked up at the grinning man. "No one will know you were here." He walked over to the vanity once more and picked up a small package covered in brown paper and held together by red string. "I had my student fetch you some clothes. They should fit."

Taking the small package as he handed it to her, Sayuri looked up. "You're not going to ask me anything? You're just going to let me go?"

He gave her a solemn smile. "I was a ninja too…a very long time ago." He turned to the picture. "Your mother took me in, and gave me shelter here. It was my sanctuary. She didn't ask any questions, but trusted that I had a good reason for running from whatever it was that I was running from."

Sayuri looked at the picture of her mother and nodded. She stiffened when he placed a hand on her head, drawing her attention to him.

"You'll need to leave soon; my student won't say anything but he will ask questions if he sees you in here." He pointed at the foot off the bed. "Your pouch and cloak are over there. Once you are dressed, make sure that the hood is covering your face. Go out through the door, make a right and continue straight, do not make any detours. The stairs to the temple will be right up ahead."

"Thank you." She began to bow but he cut her short.

"No." he looked at her sternly. "Never bow to anyone, especially not to me. Your mother saved my life, and for whatever reason you don't want to be recognized so I'll help you with that, although I regret not being of much more use." He turned to the door. "I suggest you hurry, and don't talk to strangers."

"Ah." She nodded as he closed the door behind him.

Un-wrapping the package she took out red sleeveless dress that opened down the middle, and a black jumper to go underneath it. She hurried as best she could to change, wincing every once in a while when she'd move the wrong way. Sayuri walked to the edge of the bed and picked up the pouch Sai had given her before she left and strapped it on. Underneath it was a black chest protector with an envelope on top.

Cautiously she picked it up and opened it.

_The chest protector and boots belonged to your mother, they should fit._

_-Takeo_

"Boots?" she looked down and saw the ninja boots on the side of the bed. Picking up the chest protector she snapped it into place and began to pull her shoes on. Once finished she took the letter and placed it inside the pouch before pulling the cloak over her shoulders and raising the hood over her head.

XXX

Danzo paced his office while two ROOT knelt at his feet. Sayuri had escaped, she had either taken or hidden the documents she stole from his office, and had taken down five of his ROOT.

"One girl…" he began. "One measly little girl, was what I sent them after and they couldn't take her down!"

The ninja before him stayed silent. There was nothing he could do. Kenji had already found her home abandoned, along with the almost destroyed room, and he was suspicious. He beat Danzo and told the Hokage that she was on a mission and if Danzo spoke against it, he had no way of making himself appear innocent once Kenji says that he found her room in shambles.

The elder almost growled in frustration. He was going to find her, and he was going to eliminate her.

XXX

She needed proof. She needed someone who knew the truth.

Sayuri walked slowly through the forest, black hood over her head. The brunette stopped and gripped her side as she leaned against a tree. The monk wasn't kidding when he said she'd be in pain. It was times like these when she wished she had been smart enough to have taken those medical ninjutsu classes that the fifth Hokage had so many times offered to her.

She turned so that her back was against the tree. Proof…living proof…or at least someone who knew what she didn't, that's all she needed. She closed her eyes and saw Itachi Uchiha. "Itachi?" she reached for her pouch and pulled it forward.

_Please be in here, please be in here, please be in—_Sayuri pulled out a small little black bingo book and smiled in relief. Quickly she searched for his profile, upon seeing it she tore it out and placed the book back into the pouch. In her hands was the picture of the only man that could possibly tell her what really happened to her clan and to the Uchiha.

She stood up with much effort and continued her journey. Sayuri was nearing the border of the fire country. There were rumors that the Uchiha had been staying around the area, but no one had confirmed it. That only made her job that much harder.

The heiress sighed as she stepped into a clearing, there next to a dirt road stood an Inn. _That's where I'll start._ She gripped the paper in her hands as she made her way over to the small Inn and stepped through its wooden doors.

"Welcome, how may we help you miss?" An elderly male said with a kind smile as he saw the young brunette approach the counter. "Would you like a room?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you could help me with something." The elder looked confused but none the less nodded. She placed the picture of Itachi on the counter and placed a delicate finger on a corner. "Have you seen this man?"

The elder frowned and rubbed his chin in thought. "I'm not sure, is he from around here?" His brown eyes looked at the girl.

"Well, he was born here…but he travels around."

"Hmm…" he tapped his chin. "Wait here." He stood from his seat and headed into another room. A few seconds later he came back followed by an elderly woman about his age. "This is my wife, she was here today longer than I have maybe she can help."

With a nod of the head, Sayuri pushed the picture of the young Uchiha to the elderly woman.

"Oh, yes!" she said after a few minutes. "Nice man, but seemed very lonely though. He actually left a few minutes ago, he followed the trail" she pointed to the dirt road that could be seen by the window. "If you hurry you might be able to catch him."

Elated, Sayuri bowed. "Thank you!" she said completely ignoring the sharp pain on her chest as she rushed out of the Inn.

Sayuri picked up her pace, despite the pain she felt she needed to catch up to him. She needed to know the truth.

_But what if he didn't know anything?_

Sayuri frowned. No, he had to have known, Danzo had kept a file on him. Regardless of the fact that he was a missing nin, if Itachi wasn't so important he wouldn't have hidden it like he did with the rest of those documents.

She stopped as she reached a fork on the road. _Shit! _She cursed herself for being too slow. How was she supposed to find him now?

"Isn't it a bit too dangerous for you to be travelling alone?" The deep voice caught her attention.

The brunette turned and looked up to see Itachi standing on a tree branch looking down at her. Immediately she averted her eyes, not wanting to get caught in an illusion.

"I…" She began. "I need to talk to you." Sayuri tried very hard to steady her breathing. Standing before him now felt exactly like the time she had stood before Zabuza Momochi. She felt afraid; this man had been an ANBU for far longer than she had. He had also killed off his clan and was involved with the Akatsuki, the largest criminal organization thus far.

"Well you found me…" his voice was cold and void of emotion. "Talk." He ordered she felt a cold shiver run down her spine.

Keeping her eyes trained on his feet she took a deep breath and began. "I want to know what Danzo had to do with your clan's massacre."

There was a long pause, he did not move, and it made Sayuri wonder if he was really there. Suddenly he shifted and she took a step back attempting a defensive stance as he appeared before her. "He had nothing to do with it, I merely wanted to test my abilities…it was all on a whim."

"That's not true." She answered. "I read the file. I know that he was involved in all this."

"Like I said before it was to test out my capabilities. Now, I suggest you return to your precious Konoha before I kill you."

Sayuri straightened up, ignoring her protesting body as she squared her shoulders and raised her head high. The monk had told her to never bow to anyone, Itachi was no exception. He may be feared as an S class criminal, but she was the heiress to the Marihasha. Her clan was considered the best of the best. Her decedents were at one point Diamyō of the land and had been the first to begin the small foundation that led to the building of Konohagakure. She would not avert her gaze any longer, because she had too much pride for that. She wanted answers and damn it she deserved them.

"I know you had help." She saw as his shoulders tensed. "What? Did you seriously expect me to believe that you killed an entire clan of elite shinobi all by yourself?" His Sharingan eyes narrowed but they did not spin. "I want the truth, Itachi…I'm not asking as a child, I'm asking as a shinobi."

Itachi for his part gave her a once over. Her cloak had been tattered, he noticed a small blood stain on her shoulder, her cheeks and neck had bandages, her hair looked mused, and she wore no forehead protector. Her posture although straight showed signs of strain as if something was causing her intense physical pain.

"I stole the documents from Danzo and he sent his ROOT after me." Sayuri explained. "I know he was involved in my clan's massacre as well." He looked disinterested as always but she somehow felt that she had his attention. "I'm not asking you for refuge, I'm asking you for the truth. I know you saved me back when my mother was attacked in the temple and during the fire in the compound. I know you weren't the only one there on the day of your clan's massacre. All I want is to know the truth…please."

At that moment his Sharingan eyes began to spin, her lids felt heavy and her body was numb as she let herself succumb to the darkness. Sayuri slumped forward allowing Itachi to catch her easily. He contemplated leaving her in the clearing but if the ROOT found her she would most likely die by their hand.

_She wants the truth._ He looked down at the sleeping girl. She hadn't put up much of a fight. She didn't even seem to fear him. He remembered the cheerful little girl that used to run through the gardens making flower crowns for all that wanted them. He had watched that same little girl grow up and learn about the ninja world all too quickly as, one by one, those she held dear were taken away.

The seal he had placed on her that night he left all those years ago, was waning. Soon she would remember everything like it had happened just yesterday and he wondered if she'd be able to handle it. He began to walk, Sayuri still in his arms.

Itachi had hoped that placing the seal on her would keep those memories at bay. It was for her own good, the young girl had been going insane after all. For too long he had watched as Sayuri lost touch with reality when she would so much as remember something from the night of her mother's murder to the massacre of her family.

He wanted her safe, not only because he cared for her, but because as children, Sasuke had developed some sort of affection towards her. On the night that he decided to kill his clan he knew that Sasuke would need something to go back to. Sasuke needed some semblance of hope to return to once he had accomplished his revenge, and the older of the Uchiha intended for Sayuri to be just that for his little brother.

The Uchiha arrived to a small town just as the sun began to set. Quietly he made his way to a small hotel and asked for a room. The clerk had eyed him suspiciously as he held Sayuri to him, but he ignored it, the man wouldn't dare do anything about it.

Laying the girl down on the bed he took of her coat, sat down on the small chair beside the bed and waited for her to wake. Black eyes moved to the tattoo on her right arm. As a child Sayuri never dealt with death very well, he had figured that much out when her mother had died, so it was a wonder to him as to why she chose to accept a position in which she would be the one to take a life instead of save it.

"Why become a ninja when you hate killing?" he asked the still form on the bed. He of course knew that answer, he himself hated when he had to take a life. _It was all for the village._ He thought. Everything he had done was for the village, and for his little brother.

Sayuri stirred, she grunted and her eyes fluttered open. They looked hazed as they tried to focus on something, anything. She turned to him and stared. She was waiting, he noticed.

"You're making a huge gamble." Sayuri blinked up at the man. "I could easily kill you any second."

"But you won't." Sayuri responded sitting up on her elbows. She suddenly felt her back make contact with the mattress again, a hand on her neck.

"What makes you so sure?"

Staring up into Sharingan red eyes, Sayuri held her ground. "I'm not afraid of you."

Itachi's eyes narrowed at the young girl. She was always bold, he remembered. Almost everything she did was on an impulse and strangely he found satisfaction in knowing that she hadn't changed much from the little girl, whose mind he had sealed thirteen years ago. But one of these days, that impulsivity he admire so much will get her killed.

The ex-ANBU frowned. "Alright then…" he sighed much to the girl's internal satisfaction. "But you'll have to do something for me."

"And what would that be?" Sayuri asked, a crease forming on her brow.

Itachi smiled, sincerely smiled down at the girl whose neck was still being held by his hand. "You'll find out when the time is right."

Sayuri hesitated. What exactly would Itachi ask from her? Mismatched brown looked over the Uchiha's face. He was as impassive as ever she concluded before answering, "Alright."

And so with a heavy sigh he began. "I was thirteen." She did not move, instead she kept her eyes trained on the man before her. "The clan was suspected of planning a coup, and I had sent be as a double agent…"

XXX

The day was sickeningly beautiful. There were birds out, the flowers looked more vibrant and the sky was clear blue. Beady black eyes wondered about the entire area. Their owner frowned. He'd been waiting for Itachi a good thirty minutes. Usually the Uchiha was at the rendezvous point before him, but today…

Kisame frowned as he crossed his arms. Where the hell was that damned Uchiha?

He heard the sound of crunching gravel before he turned back to the road where he tried to concentrate on the chakra. It was at that point that he noticed that there were two people, and that one of them was indeed his teammate but the other was a mystery.

Patiently he waited as the two made their way into the clearing. There Itachi stood followed closely behind by a young teen, who, sported bandages around her eyes. The blue man frowned.

"Who's the brat?" He asked all the while eyeing the hand that was around the girl's wrist.

"I found her in the woods." He released her hand and stood behind her as if presenting her to his teammate. "She was lost and I decided to help her."

Kisame's eyebrows shot up as he crossed his arms and examined the girl. "Helping her won't compensate for all your crimes." He said as he crept closer to the girl. Itachi said nothing, instead watched as his partner took out his Samehada and raised it as if to strike the girl only to stop just as his sword was to connect with her shoulder.

The blue man blinked as the girl failed to flinch. He turned to Itachi. "She's blind." His partner said nothing. "You brought back a blind girl?" He pulled back his sword and smirked. "You must really want forgiveness from the gods." His amusement grew as his teammate simply looked away. Black eyes turned to the girl before him. "What's your name, girl?"

"Aka." Sayuri said automatically falling back on her old code name.

"Ah, Aka…" Kisame rubbed his chin. "All right then Aka since Itachi brought you, I guess I can let you live a while longer."

Sayuri bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from responding. Just who the hell did he think he was!? Stupid shark man!

Itachi looked down at Sayuri rather impressed. The girl didn't miss a beat as his partner continued to question her as they made their way to the next hideout.

"All right." Kisame said as they reached the mouth of the cave. He looked down at the girl. "Want me to knock her out for a bit?" He asked Itachi.

"That won't be necessary." The Uchiha answered as he turned back to the brunette. "Aka, we will be out in a few minutes. You are to stay here and don't wonder off."

"I understand." The girl answered as she heard the two walk further away from her. With a sigh, Sayuri sat down against the wall. She reached for the bandages but stopped midway.

"**Sit up." Itachi had ordered after a minute consideration. Blinking, she slowly pushed herself up from the bed and turned to him. He reached for his pocket taking out a small roll of white bandages. Alarmed, Sayuri jumped back as he reached for her. "I won't do anything." He assured. **

**Still wary, Sayuri let him wrap the white material around her eyes. "What is this for?"**

"**I can't let you go back to Konoha, not until I figure out a way for you to stay safe." Sayuri frowned at the white cloth, her senses going on overdrive. "You'll stay with me for now." She felt as one of his hands wrapped around her wrists and tug her up. **

**Black eyes watched as the girl tensed for a mere second as she regained her bearings. Sayuri took a deep shaky breath still feeling sore from her fight. "What's the blindfold for?" she asked as she turned to him catching Itachi off guard. **

**He had expected her to be well…disoriented. He did just take one of her senses away. "It's so Kisame doesn't recognize you."**

_**Kisame…?**_** She thought, suddenly remembering the tall blue, shark-like man that was with him all those years ago. **

Pursing her lips she let her hand fall back to her lap. She couldn't remove the bandages…not if she wanted to keep her cover. Itachi had yet to tell her what he need her to do for him, and in all honesty she wasn't too sure that she wanted to know. Something about his voice in the way he said it made her shiver and feel completely out of place.

Sayuri tilted her head up, as she heard a low rumble. She had told Itachi that she didn't want sanctuary, yet he gave it to her anyway. The rumble grew louder; the wind began to pick up in speed around her. She sniffed the air and frowned.

"It's going to rain soon." She whispered disappointed. Rain was not something she was very fond of.

"Aka…" Itachi's voice drew her out of her thoughts as she looked over at his general direction. "Let's go." The rain suddenly began to pour as she stood up.

Kisame watched as the girl held her cloak tighter to herself. Itachi on the other hand had his eyes to the grey sky. "You know…you look like you're crying."

_Crying?_ Sayuri wondered, wishing now more than ever that she could see.

"At least now you really are the last Uchiha."

_Last Uchiha…that would mean…_Sasuke's face came to mind.

"He's not dead." Itachi said after a few minutes calming her erratic thoughts. "Let's get going."

XXX

Kisame looked up as Itachi paused in the middle of the road, his hand automatically moving to the girls shoulder to stop her from walking into the Uchiha's back.

"What's wrong Mr. Kisame?" Sayuri asked, yes she was getting used to walking around blind, but that by no means did it mean that she was good at detecting her surroundings.

"Itachi?" Kisame asked.

"We'll spend the night here." Kisame's eyes narrowed at Itachi's pale form but none the less nodded and followed the man into an inn.

Sayuri frowned, hearing a small tired note in Itachi's voice, and if she focused just enough she could tell that his chakra seemed…off. She focused on the man barely paying attention to anything until she heard Kisame bid them good night. Taken by surprised, she turned about her trying to figure out if, during her musings, she'd been led to a room all her own.

A hand on hers made her bite back a gasp. "Relax."

_Itachi?_ She wondered. Why had he sounded so drained? And why did his hand feel so clammy?

"Come." He ordered as he tugged her along. The sound of a door creaking open, and then she was pushed inside. As soon as the door clicked closed she all but ripped the bandages off her eyes.

The brunette cringed at the stinging sensation she got from the light. Shielding her eyes with her hand she turned back to the door to find Itachi leaning up against it. Slowly her eyes began to adjust and she was able to notice how the man panted, and sweat trickled down his jaw.

"Are…" Sayuri began as she looked uncertain. "Are you all right?" She crept closer to the man noticing how pale his complexion had turned. Suddenly he began to cough into his hand, alarmed she quickly moved to his side and patted his back as he hunched over. Brown eyes widened as they saw a small trickle of blood seep through his closed fingers. "Itachi!"

He held up a hand. "I'll be fine." Sayuri could do nothing as he made his way to the small couch by the bed before taking a few pills out and swallowing them.

"Itachi?" she crept closer watching as he wiped his mouth. Her eyes narrowed. "You're not fine."

He looked up, black eyes tired as her form came closer. Her hand glowed bright green as she placed it over his forehead, easing up his fever. Her expression went from serious to shocked as she ventured further into his condition. She might not have had extensive medical training but she at least knew how to diagnose, and this…this wasn't good.

"Itachi you're—" He slapped a hand to her mouth, his eyes red once again.

"You are not to say a word." Brown eyes looked down at the man in surprise. "Understand?" the small commas around his iris began to spin, and hesitantly she nodded. He pulled back before looking away. "I need to be fine, if I want to face him."

"You're still planning on fighting him?" He nodded. "But…" Sayuri bit her lip and looked down. "But you did it because you were ordered to, not because you wanted to!"

"It doesn't matter. Once Sasuke kills me he'll be able to return to Konoha a hero."

Sayuri's hand stopped glowing as she pulled back. "What makes you so sure he'd return?" Black eyes slid to her form.

She still didn't understand what her part was in all of this, but it was ok. Everything would fall into place in due time. "I know my little brother." was his answer.

Sayuri's fists clenched at her sides. "What if he finds out the truth?" He looked at her then. "What then?" She hated how he could say that Sasuke would return with such confidence. Sure he was his older brother, but ultimately Sasuke was his own person, and he rarely acted as was expected.

"He won't." He placed a hand on her head. "And even if he does, you'll be there to anchor him."

The Marihasha heiress looked up. _Anchor him?_ She frowned. _Just what the hell does he mean by that!?_

Seeing her confusion he smiled and patted her head. "Go to sleep, Lady Sayuri."

Later that night she lay on her back staring up at the ceiling unable to fall asleep. This was tuning into a mess. Itachi was going to fight Sasuke soon, and the guy seemed completely comfortable with the idea of dying by his brother's hand. And what was that about her being an anchor? She turned to her side to watch Itachi, completely transfixed by the slow rise and fall of his chest.

"It's not fair…" she whispered, as she clutched the pillow under her. And it really wasn't. If everything went according to Itachi's master plan, Sasuke would go on through life thinking his brother was a crazed murdered when in reality the man was closer to a saint than anyone in this wretched world. She sighed as her eyes grew heavy. Her thoughts were on two young brothers as they ran around playing hide and seek just before she fell asleep.

**A.N.**

**Reviews, please? :)**


	12. Antecedent

**A.N.**

**Bless all of those who have reviewed, faved, and followed my story. I really, truly appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does NOT belong to me.**

**This is a little side story about Sayuri's parents. **

**Please Review!**

**Antecedent**

The first day he saw her they were on opposite sides of a dead body. She stood firm and proud with her teammate at her back, he crouched warily with his Konoha team behind him. She wore the standard uniform for her job, mask firmly in place. He wore his uniform, however his headband had fallen somewhere off to the side during his fight.

"Pathetic." A man, with blue almost purple hair said from behind her. "And these are Konoha's best?"

Behind him his redhead teammate growled. "What did you say?" she ground out while her blonde boyfriend tried to hold her back. "Come and say that to my face, you ass hole!"

"Hah." The man scoffed. "Look at all of you, all worn out…and by one single ninja."

He felt as his third and fourth teammate's chakra flared. Mentally he sighed, they had activated their Sharingan. _Well this is just great…we're going to start another war._

"Oh look… two Uchiha's." The man continued his taunt. "Konoha really brought in the cavalry!"

"Shut up!" the woman beside him yelled, red-almost orange-eyes bright in anger. "Don't you know who you're talking to!?" He silently prayed that some deity above would take pity on him and shut the woman up. "He is Yūkan Marihasha! The heir—"

"To one of the strongest clans in Konoha…" The woman sighed shaking her head. "…I've heard it all before." Her voice was calm and smooth and completely soothing to his ears. "In any case _Lord _Yūkan didn't take down the rogue…" she stepped closer to the dead body. "I did, and consequently I saved his life so I think it's only fair that I am rewarded and this dead man is just the thing."

"Are you crazy! That man is a rogue from Rain, he killed several of our ninja!" The tall dark haired man behind him exclaimed. "He belongs to us!"

The woman looked at them as if contemplating the new information and spoke, "Did he get into your village?" she directed her question to him.

"No." He answered.

"Ah." She tilted her head. "Then you don't need him like we do. This man," she signaled to the one on the ground. "Was able to get his hands on important information only privy to the Mizukage…for that we need him back with us."

"Yeah well…" the redhead stepped up. "We found him first so he's ours."

"Kushina…" the blonde one of the team whispered holding the woman's forearm. "Calm down…she has a point. She took him down and saved Yūkan's life."

"**I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS IF SHE SAVED HIM! THAT MAN KILLED SEVERAL OF OUR NINJA!**"

"Kushina!" the dark haired woman holding Sharingan eyes admonished. "Don't be childish."

The redhead turned to her friend. "But Mikoto…" she began.

"She's right Kushina. This woman saved my dear Yūkan! You owe her some respect…" the woman next to him latched on to his injured arm, completely ignoring his grunt of pain. "…that is if you know what that is."

"Oh shut up Chinatsu! I wasn't talking to you!"

"Know your place, you stupid—"

"Chinatsu." He whispered a bit menacingly. The dark haired woman snapped her mouth shut and blinked up at him. Ignoring her he turned to the female Hunter nin. "Take him, he's yours."

"WHAT?!" they all exclaimed.

"Great!" her companion clapped his hands and took a step forward until a small dainty hand blocked his path. At that moment he realized that she was short and he thought it was…adorable.

"How about a compromise," she suggested as she gingerly picked up the katana, that he had dropped during his skirmish. "…After all you did find him," he watched as she tilted her head as she regarded the silver piece of metal, well at least he thought she was looking at it. It was hard to tell with that mask of hers. "And tired him out…I suppose." She added as an afterthought.

"What kind of compromise?" the male Sharingan wielder asked.

She turned to the man's general direction. "This kind." She flicked her wrist and with ease beheaded the man. They all looked shocked, with the exception of Chinatsu who looked like she was ready to throw up. They watched as with another flick of the wrist the blood on his sword fell off, then as she casually bent down, picked the head up and placed it in a bag as if it was something she did every day…and considering what she was she probably _did_ do this every day. "I won't destroy the body…you can keep it, all I really need is this." She held up the bagged man's head and slung it over her shoulder, sticking the katana in the dirt. "Come." She ordered her companion and they disappeared with the wind.

"Wow…" Kushina was the first to react. "Did she just seriously take that man's head?" her blue-green eyes turned to the blonde beside her.

"Yes, that's their custom…although we seem to have come across a rather understanding Hunter, considering she didn't turn the body into nothing more than bones."

"She…she can do that?" Chinatsu asked the blonde who nodded his head solemnly, and within a few seconds the grass before them was covered in the woman's lunch.

XXX

The second time they met she had been running. His team minus two Uchiha leapt from tree to tree as they heard painful blood curdling scream. Once they arrived at the scene the saw the huntress leaning over two bodies. They stood frozen in shock until a few senbon were sent their way.

She straightened and turned to the group of leaf ninja. That was when they got a good look at the bodies, two men from the mist…both of them Hunters. His ruby red eyes snapped to her as she stood before them in complete calm.

"Her mask…" Kushina whispered. His attention went to the piece of porcelain that hid her face and he saw it. A single line ran across her forehead. She had gone rogue.

At that point two more hunters showed up throwing senbon at her. All of them easily evaded. She landed on the river, standing over it easily as she raised her hands and started to perform a series of seals until a series of water bullets shut out at them.

The ninja took to the trees one of them waited for mere seconds before dashing at her. He swung a kunai back and forth until he managed to cut the mask. She crouched and kicked him in the abdomen sending her assailant flying back into a tree. The other appeared behind her and aimed a senbon at her neck. She merely sidestepped him, took his wrist snapped it, and swung him over her shoulder.

At that moment her hair bun went loose, letting her long silver and wavy mane fall down her shoulders. She turned just in time as another attacker came, this time he was no Hunter…it was a swords man.

Using his shoulder as leverage she flipped over him and swept his feet. The man jumped and turned ready to kill her as his sword came slashing down. The strike sent water splashing down at him. With a grin the man looked down expecting to see his kill until he saw nothing. Suddenly he felt a hand on his back.

"I'm sorry." She uttered and sent an electric current into his system. The swordsman fell forward and sunk into the water. At that point her mask completely cracked and revealed the most piercing blue eyes he had ever seen.

Yes they were blue, but they were two completely different shades of blue. Her right eye was a deep sapphire blue while her left eye was an icy cold piercing lighter blue. Never in his life did he feel that he loved the color more than at that moment.

The woman standing before him had completely captivated him from the very beginning. From her style of fighting, her voice, her hair, to her eyes…yes she captivated him, mesmerized him, bewitched him from the very start.

On that very second he realized that without really knowing her, he had fallen in love with the Huntress. Just as their eyes met, her piercing blue with his piercing red, she began to sway and fell forward sinking into the water.

Moving rather quickly he pulled her up and held her looking her body over. He noticed the water staining red before looking back at her body, and there it was on her torso, a large gash looking injury bleeding profusely.

XXX

The third time he saw her she was asleep. The hospital had been reluctant to treat her; she was a rogue after all. It took much convincing from his part and four ANBU outside her door to get the doctors to treat her. She lay on the bed in a fitful sleep. She would wince and mumble under her breath at something, or he would see a ghost of a smile on her lips. Vaguely he came to the realization that he didn't know her name.

XXX

The fourth time he saw her she sat before the third Hokage, chakra restraints on her hands and feet. She looked up as he entered and glared.

"You…!" she exclaimed and stood up angrily only to be shoved back down by the ANBU behind her. She let a small growl escape her lips as she closed her eyes and looked away.

"Ah Yūkan, glad you could make it." The old man smiled.

"Hokage." He bowed. Red eyes slid over to her sitting figure. "Miss." Her frowned deepen as she scoffed and looked away. He looked back at the third in question.

"I would like to introduce you to Nagisa Mizuchi." The woman huffed. "I would like to inform you that she will be living under the careful watch of your ANBU until further notice."

Her head snapped up at that bit of information but she said nothing. He felt her murderous aura from where he stood and almost shivered. This woman was something else.

"As you wish Hokage." He turned to her and noticed that her hair was still loose. "Nagisa—"

She stood abruptly. "Let's go." Taken by surprise he slowly made his way to the door before leading the way. At the entrance of the tower stood a masked ANBU, immediately he bowed.

"Lord Yukan, we were informed that she will be lodging at one of the houses by the compound." The masked man offered him a key.

Yukan raised an eyebrow. "Where were they keeping her before?"

"The jail sir."

Alarmed he turned to the silver haired woman. _A jail!?_ He thought as he mulled over her calm complexion. They had kept her in a jail for three weeks? And for what!? Now he understood why her initial reaction was one of anger. Because of him she had been treated as a common criminal. But wasn't that what she was? A criminal?

Nagisa's striking blue eyes were on the paved ground. Her back was straight and her hair was loose. Despite her worn clothing and chakra restraints, she looked more like a woman of high class rather than a commoner.

"Ah." Yūkan finally answered. "Let's go then."

The two walked in silence through the crowed and entered the compound under the critical eye of his clansmen. Taking the key from his pocket he opened the door to an almost completely empty small house. He stepped aside to let the woman through.

Nagisa stood at the center of the receiving room and looked about her. Blood red eyes focused on her wrists. Ice blue eyes caught his gaze.

"They are there to retain my chakra." Yūkan glanced up.

"I know what they do." He answered rather irritated. What did she take him for? A dimwit? "What I'm wondering is why they put them on you."

She raised a delicate eyebrow. "For being the heir to one of the strongest clans in this village, you really aren't privy to much information are you?"

Red eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

She sighed. "You brought in a rogue from an enemy country, that alone raises suspicion about me. Everyone that's interrogated me so far has deemed me untrustworthy, and so to keep me from going back to the Hidden Mist, they've sealed me in a way."

"You've been interrogated?" was all he could muster after a long pause.

Nagisa looked almost irritated. "Of course I've been interrogated. They don't just let anyone walk through those village gates without suspicion." She shook her head. "Honestly…How _did_ you become a ninja?"

It was his fault. He had brought her here without her consent, automatically assuming that it was for the best, but instead he'd manage to cage her. Needless to say he felt guilty.

XXX

The fifth time he saw her she was cooking, and as he stood by the entrance to the small kitchen he figured it was out of boredom. The ANBU had told him that she had done nothing more than read the scrolls they had brought her, clean, and cook. Somehow he felt that the ANBU felt sorry for the young, silver haired, woman. None the less she really was a sight to behold.

She moved to the refrigerator and peeked in. "Are you just going to stand there?" her calm voice snapped him out of his thoughts and with a blush he cleared his throat.

"Ah, how has your stay been?" She closed the fridge, juice in hand, and raised a delicate silver eyebrow as if telling him silently 'what do you think?' "Oh. Um right." He scratched his head and laughed nervously.

She turned to a cabinet and took a glass out. "Juice?" she asked with a sidelong glance.

"Uh, yes!" he watched as she poured the drink with a form of delicate ease that had him at awe. Suddenly the glass was right in front of his eyes, a somewhat annoyed Nagisa holding it. Quickly he took the glass from her, his fingers brushing hers. For a brief moment he felt a slight tingle.

"I need more food." She said as she poured herself a glass. Yūkan looked at her confused. "Your ANBU eat like they're starving children."

"My…" he paused before her statement sunk in. "You've been feeding them?"

"Yes." She took a sip. "I feel weird eating in front of people while they stare."

"I'll tell them to take you to the market tomorrow." That would explain why the ANBU currently outside her door seemed to feel sorry for her. She cooked for them every day while she stayed under house arrest. "Do you want to train?" he asked suddenly.

"Train?" she echoed.

"Yes. You might have your chakra sealed but you still have your taijutsu."

He watched as she glanced off to the side. "Won't they be alarmed?"

"The ANBU?" he asked to which she nodded. "No, I think they want you to do something other than cook."

Hesitantly she nodded in agreement. The two ventured out to the backyard where the two began their spar. Soon he came to realize that despite the fact that she hadn't done any training for a moth she was still strong. Soon her two guards joined in; by the end of the day she had managed to take both guards down. It wasn't until he stopped pulling punches that he managed to beat her.

XXX

The sixth time he saw her she had been walking around Konoha. The Hokage had lifted her house arrest but she still had to be followed by the ANBU. It had been three months since he had last seen her. Yet, just like every time she crossed his path she managed to take his breath away.

"Lord Yūkan." She bowed. He smiled.

"Miss Nagisa…" He turned to the two ANBU. "Gentlemen," they bowed. "What brings you here?"

The ANBU held up a couple of plastic bags. "Groceries." She answered.

"Still cooking for them?" He turned his blood red eyes to the two men. "You realize that you're taking advantage of her."

"I don't mind." She answered. "Besides training, this keeps me entertained."

He raised a brow at her and smiled. "I didn't—"

"Yūkan!" a high pitched voice called out to him making him cringe. "There you are sweet heart!" Suddenly he felt a weight at his back.

The ANBU behind Nagisa tensed and took a step back as they watched their commander being groped on by a black haired woman. She nuzzled his cheek while he stood uncomfortable under her touch. Nagisa looked at the two with curiosity.

"I've been looking for you everywhere, Yūkan!" she laughed. "You've been avoiding me." She stretched out the 'e' in a playful manner.

"Of course not, Chinatsu…" The Marihasha heir said nervously. "I've just been busy." He gave the three ninja before him an apologetic group.

Noticing that his eyes where no longer on her, Chinatsu looked up. _That's the little traitor from the Mist_. Her eyes narrowed at the silver haired woman then smirked. _She's no big deal._ The dark haired konoichi let go of Yūkan and flipped her hair back.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" she asked Yūkan who seemed to cringe every time she spoke.

"Ah…right…Nagisa, this is—"

"I'm Chinatsu, Yūkan's fiancé." She placed a hand on her hip and smirked.

Nagisa, impassive as ever, gave her a once over. Black long hair, red-orange eyes, red intricate kimono with an orange sash, thin and tall. _She'd be pretty…_Nagisa thought, _If it wasn't for that big mouth and presumptuous attitude of hers. _Noticing that the ANBU behind her where rather uncomfortable she decided that it was time to leave.

"Ah." She nodded to the woman before turning to the heir. "I'll be leaving now." She bowed before turning and continuing her walk not sparing Chinatsu another glance. Quickly the ANBU straightened up and followed their charge.

XXX

The seventh time he saw her she was no longer under the scrutiny of the ANBU, although he assumed that they still went to visit he for her cooking. It had been almost eight months since she had been in Konoha, and now she stood before the Hokage in the middle of a sealing circle. Yūkan looked around him and noticed the heads of the other clans as well as their heirs present. His father stood to his left as he regarded everything with a calm demeanor.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Nagisa?" the third asked before he began.

"Yes." She answered without hesitation. It was the only way she could stay in the village that she had slowly started to love.

The Hokage sighed before giving the red head that stood off to the side the 'go ahead.' They all watched as Kushina easily sealed away Nagisa's chakra.

XXX

The eighth time he saw her she was by the lake. It was hot, and briefly he noted that it was the same day in which he had first met her in the clearing a year ago. She sat by the edge dipping her feet in the water a content look on her face.

She had been allowed by the Hokage to become a ninja again. Slowly but surely Nagisa had earned the trust of almost everyone in the village. With her calm and cool demeanor she was able to make it to ANBU, until she decided enough was enough and opted to teaching children in the Academy. He didn't get the chance to see her after her sealing.

Now he stood by one of the many trees looking at her. It seemed that no matter how much time passed she always made him feel nervous.

"Are you just going to stand there?" her soft voice called him out. He smiled before moving closer to her. He noticed that her attire had changed to that of a blue kimono top, with a black chest guard and black pants. Her boots were off to the side.

"Good afternoon." He nodded as he took a seat beside her. She gave him a curt nod before turning back to the small waterfall of to the side. He contemplated her appearance for a second before speaking. "Do you miss it?" She tilted her head to him in question. "You're old home? Do you miss it?"

Nagisa looked back up at the blue sky. "At times." She responded. "But those are rare." She looked down at her hands. "It was too much unnecessary killing. When I spoke against it the Mizukage ordered my death."

He listened attentively, it was the first time she had ever opened up about her past. He listened as she told him about the examinations, how she had to kill one of her friends in order to become a Genin, how she had been order to kill others at the age of ten, and how by the age of thirteen she had already killed countless of innocent people. He listened how suddenly everyone she had once thought of as a friend, was out for her head.

Yūkan understood now why she was the way she was. She was always calm and calculating, because that was how she coped with all the killing she did. If everyone was but a mere person, and not someone she knew then she would never feel remorse for ending their lives. She kept her distance from everyone because she figured that if she didn't know them then she wouldn't feel hurt when they turned on her.

"I won't turn on you." He said after a long minute of silence.

"You don't know that." She shook her head.

"I'm not like them." He said referring to her comrades. "I won't hunt you down and neither will the others, so long as you don't give them a reason to." She looked up at him.

For once in the time that he had known her did he see a hint of sadness in her eyes. Slowly he reached for her cheek and caressed it. Nagisa bit her lip. He could see it. She was confused and scared. She wanted to bring down her guard but something at the back of her mind told her not to.

"I…I…" She whispered her unique piercing blue eyes meeting his piercing red.

He leaned closer to her. "I won't hurt you." He said firmly before kissing her. A second later she returned his kiss. He relishing in her touch as did she, finally trusting someone after spending most of her life on guard.

**A.N.**

**Please review. **

**Next chapter we'll be back to Sayuri. **

**I just wanted to include a little tidbit about how Sayuri's parents met. I have a continuation to the story. If you would like to read it please review and let me know! :D**


	13. Choice

**A.N.**

**Bless all of those who have reviewed, faved, and followed my story. I really, truly appreciate it!**

If you have not kept up with the manga from here on out there may be spoilers.

**Disclaimer: Naruto does NOT belong to me.**

**Sayuri and any characters that have not and will not appear in the manga and/or anime are completely original.**

**Please Review!**

**And upon request by **_sPaRkzZz _**I will include a recap on the previous chapter. **

**Enjoy! **

"_You're still planning on fighting him?" He nodded. "But…" Sayuri bit her lip and looked down. "But you did it because you were ordered to, not because you wanted to!" _

"_It doesn't matter. Once Sasuke kills me he'll be able to return to Konoha a hero." _

_Sayuri's hand stopped glowing as she pulled back. "What makes you so sure he'd return?" Black eyes slid to her form. _

_She still didn't understand what her part was in all of this, but it was ok. Everything would fall into place in due time. "I know my little brother." was his answer. _

_Sayuri's fists clenched at her sides. "What if he finds out the truth?" He looked at her then. "What then?" She hated how he could say that Sasuke would return with such confidence. Sure he was his older brother, but ultimately Sasuke was his own person, and he rarely acted as was expected. _

"_He won't." He placed a hand on her head. "And even if he does, you'll be there to anchor him."_

_The Marihasha heiress looked up. Anchor him? She frowned. Just what the hell does he mean by that!?_

_Seeing her confusion he smiled and patted her head. "Go to sleep, Lady Sayuri." _

_Later that night she lay on her back staring up at the ceiling unable to fall asleep. This was tuning into a mess. Itachi was going to fight Sasuke soon, and the guy seemed completely comfortable with the idea of dying by his brother's hand. And what was that about her being an anchor? She turned to her side to watch Itachi, completely transfixed by the slow rise and fall of his chest. _

"_It's not fair…" she whispered, as she clutched the pillow under her._

Choice

As a child Sayuri dreamt about becoming a ninja. She would follow her father around the compound listening into his conversations and watch him train the new ANBU members. When she turned four she lost her mother and all dreams of becoming a ninja went down the drain as her father began to pull her away from such things. Instead of learning how to mold chakra or throw shuriken she was taught in the arts of a Shinto priest, the position her mother had held before her untimely death.

At the age of five that training stopped as she was left alone, her entire clan wiped off the map in a single fire. It was then that she was given a choice: to continue her studies as a priestess, or to begin training as ninja. It was needless to say that she chose the latter. In her childish mind she figured that if she trained hard enough to become a ninja, to be the strongest konoichi there was, to be able to take back what once belonged to her clan and become clan head, then no one will be able to take anything away from her again. She will never again have to experience the pain of losing someone dear to her, because she'd be strong enough to protect them.

That mentality didn't leave her once she lost her memory. Waking up in an unknown room with people asking her questions she didn't know how to answer, calling her by a name she did not recognize, prodding her…it was enough to scare the young Sayuri. But none of that had any effect on the _one_ thing she had in the forefront of her mind: to become a ninja. For what reason, at that point she didn't know, but somehow, something within her kept signaling her unto the ninja path. It didn't matter how much Saito had argued against it, or how much Kenji tried to scare her through stories about war and murder.

Now that she was fourteen and a lot brighter than what she was when she was five, Sayuri had come to one conclusion: no matter how hard one trained, no matter how strong one became, there was always someone stronger, faster, or smarter that would be able to take everything one held dear and tear it apart.

That much was evident with Itachi, she realized as she followed the man through the woods. He was strong, he was bright, but that didn't stop Danzo from making Itachi kill his family, and turning Sasuke into a revenge thirsty teen.

But of course that didn't mean that Itachi had nothing up _his _sleeve. The Uchiha had manipulated everyone into playing part of his little game, a game in which his little brother would come out victorious, should everything fall in to place. She was but a mere pawn in such game, an important pawn, but a pawn none the less.

Her hands clenched. The two continued walking through the forest, crushing the fallen leaves in their wake. She felt used, heck she_ was_ and still _is _being used!

Itachi had sealed her mind, without once considering what that would do to _her_. All he thought about was the well being of his brother. Did he ever think that she could have gotten better on her own? Did he ever consider the fact that sealing her memories just made life _that _much harder for her? She had to start over, she had to create new memories, and just when she was feeling whole again, the past slowly bombards her.

But no, Sasuke came first. She frowned. Did _she_ ever come first to anyone?

From what she remembers decisions were always made for her. What to wear, how to walk, how to talk, how to sit, when to go out, when to train, when to go to the hospital, what to eat, how she must act. It seemed to her that the only real decision she made herself was her career path. And now…she looked at Itachi's cloaked back, she felt as though even_ this_ was planed out as well.

"Itachi?" she murmured as they continued on their way after having left Kisame behind. She felt more strain on her body and figured they were going uphill. "Am I…" she hesitated.

Itachi glanced back for a second before continuing. "Are you what, Sayuri?"

She pulled on the sleeve of her cloak. "Am I dispensable?" He stopped. Sayuri followed suit. Did she say something wrong?

"Why do you think that?" he asked not yet looking at her.

"I…I don't really know…I just feel as if I'm not necessary."

He turned to her then. "Quite the opposite, you are indispensible. You are important for the future."

"Who's future? Sasuke's?" she asked and he nodded. "What about _my_ future?" He looked at her then. "When do I get to decide what happens to my life? When do I stop being a pawn and begin being _me_?!" She felt herself become angry.

Itachi blinked back in surprise, he hadn't expected her to react this way. He actually expected her to be completely on board with his plan and not have her questioning her validity. "Sayuri…you are not a pawn."

"That's a lie!" she felt a lump in her throat. "I am a pawn! From the minute you decided to seal my mind up until now…I've been a pawn. You knew I'd come looking for you didn't you!?" Her chest hurt, probably because she still hadn't fully healed or maybe it was because she felt like crying, perhaps it was because of both but at the moment she didn't care.

"That is not…" he paused and stared hard at the girl. When he realized that nothing but the complete truth would placate her, he nodded. "Yes…" he sighed. "I knew you'd come looking for me."

"How?" she asked slowly.

"The day I last saw you, at the hotel, I placed a jutsu on you so that I'd be able to see through your eyes." Her brown eyes narrowed. "I was also able to influence your thoughts through it." He added with a sigh.

"You were the one that made me see the fire then?" He said nor did nothing. "You were the one that was leaking memories through the seal." She stated and he stood unable to look away. "You were the one who led me to think that Danzo was behind my clan's murder."

When Itachi nodded in agreement she almost lost it. She felt like screaming, like crying…like ringing his neck. The way she saw it, her life wasn't her own…it had been deliberately manipulated by Itachi.

"It was for your own good."

"My own good!?" she echoed incredulous. "What if I didn't want to remember? What if you had left me alone? What was to say that I couldn't live with my own memories? Why the hell did you seal them!? I could have been fine!" She felt something wet roll down her cheeks. Vaguely she realized that she was crying but she didn't care. This was her way of acting out.

"Yes I influenced your thoughts but the decisions you made were all you own." The man stood stock still as he answered the teen. "Yes, I allowed myself to be found but in the end it was your choice to come to me, your choice whether or not to believe me, and right now…this…" he gestured around him. "…Is also your choice. At any time you may choose to leave, I'm not going to hold you back."

Sayuri narrowed her eyes. "But you still want something from me for telling me the truth…" she retorted.

"Yes, but only if you so choose to continue."

"Continue…" she echoed.

Itachi gave her a nod. "If you decide to follow me from this point on you'll have to come through your end of the deal for the truth you sought after. If you decide to leave, then I won't ask of anything more from you."

"It's my choice." She whispered.

"It's always been."

XXX

"What a mess!" Moriyo mumbled to herself as she stepped around a sprawled drawer. Bright orange eyes wondered the room. Drawers were thrown about their contents sprawled every which way. Clothes were off their hangers and thrown around, the lamp lay on its side broken; the vanity looked as if something big had rammed into it, and the bed was a mess. Documents that should have been on the desk by the window were on the ground.

_Kenji wasn't kidding when he said the place was trashed. _She bent down and picked up one of the scrolls on the ground. Just as she held it in her hands she noticed a few specs of red. Curious she leaned forward and sniffed. "Blood."

Moriyo pulled back. The ANBU leader had gone to the Hokage and told her that he had to send Sayuri on a brief mission three days ago. Yesterday he told Moriyo that he believe someone was after Sayuri. Of course the dark haired shinobi looked at him oddly and asked why he believed that, to which Kenji replied by ordering her to go to the girl's home.

She felt a wave of nausea then. It was just like before with Kaminari, except this time there was no body to be found and the only evidence was a few specs of blood. Briefly the thought of Sayuri's dead body on the ground came to mind but she quickly did away with it. No, Sayuri was still alive otherwise Kenji would have said something. The jounin stood her full height. She looked at the half open window.

_She must have escaped…_Moriyo concluded. _She must not be in the village, meaning she left without permission…If Kenji hadn't gone to the Hokage she would have automatically been labeled a missing nin by the elders regardless if she left because she was attacked. _

The konoichi clenched her fists. Now she understood why Kenji sent her here. He wanted her to gather information…to gather evidence of foul play, and maybe even a reason as to why the Marihasha heiress was attacked.

_They were searching for something…but what?_ She wondered as she walked around the room.

XXX

Diachi and Hajime sat before the ANBU captain a bit nervous by the glare they were receiving on their captain's behalf.

"You two are going to tell everything that happened on your last encounter with Sayuri."Both teens looked at one another.

Hajime was the first to speak. "What do you mean, Captain?"

Kenji's frown deepened. "I mean that as of three days ago, Sayuri has been missing from the village and you two are going to help me figure out where she could have gone."

"Missing?" Hajime exclaimed as he jumped from his seat. Diachi remained calm, however he very much felt like Hajime about this bit of news.

"Yes missing. I found her home ransacked and not matter where I searched I couldn't locate her. I've told the Hokage that she was sent on mission, it'll buy us some time until we find her. You two are to remain quiet about this, if one of the elders finds out that she left without permission she'll be classified a missing ninja."

"What do you want to know?" Diachi asked after a few seconds of silence.

Kenji sat down. "Anything suspicious you noticed about her. If she was jumpy or if she seemed to be daydreaming, anything that can help me find out what happened."

Diachi pinched the bridge of his nose. "She asked me about Danzo and the root the last time I saw her at my apartment." He sighed. "I gave her blueprints to the ROOT's base."

"You what?" Kenji hissed. And here he thought that Diachi was the most sensible out of the three and he was the first one to give Sayuri sensitive information.

"I-I…" Kenji turned to Hajime who seemed to flinch lightly under his Captain's gaze. "I…might have given her documents on the Akatsuki."

Kenji felt a full on migraine coming. "And _what _exactly was your reasoning for giving her top secret information!?" The two did not answer. "This is ridiculous both of you were played by a mere girl!" He screamed as the two seemed to sink into their seats.

XXX

The building was old. There were random cracks on the wall, and small lanterns that lead the way as they walked the hall. At times she would notice Itachi tremble but said nothing about it, figuring that it was not the best time. The hallway led them to a large room. Her eyes narrowed at the single chair at the back, the Uchiha crest behind it. It seemed to have been a throne room in the past.

"You can still turn back." Itachi's smooth voice drew her out of her musings. She turned back to the man that stared at her with a small hint of amusement mixed with sadness. If everything went accordingly then this would be the last time he would see her.

"No, I'm sure." His eyes slid to her right hand as it was inside the pocket of her dress.

"You keep fingering that necklace of yours, is it of sentimental value to you?"

Sayuri froze, hand still in the small pocket of her dress. "How did you…?"

Itachi smiled. "I saw you take it out a while back at the hotel. Why don't you put it on?"

She squeezed the bell one last time before letting go of it. Calmly she took her hand out and attempted to look relaxed. "It doesn't matter."

Itachi regarded the teen with a mix of curiosity and melancholy. "Are you ready for—" Itachi suddenly doubled over in a coughing fit.

"Itachi!" she ran up to him but stopped as he raised a hand to stop her. She felt useless as he continued to cough. "Sit." She ordered as he gradually stopped. Confused the Uchiha looked at her about to protest but she would have none of that. With a determined gleam in her eyes she gestured to the only chair at the back of the room.

Itachi stepped up the stairs and stared at the seat before he was promptly shoved into it by the Marihasha heiress. "Sayu—"

"If you're going to fight him you will fight him in the best condition you can be." She made a few seals as a light green glow took to her hands. "Those pills you've been taking won't do anything for this. I can at least manage to suppress the symptoms for a while longer." He opened his mouth to intervene but Sayuri cut him off once more. "I think I can get you back to a suitable level." She concentrated on relieving the stress he had on his lungs before continuing to the rest of his body. "After all you want this to be as believable as possible."

To him her last comment sounded strained. It could have been because of the pressure of using chakra she barely had on him, or it could have been due the frustration she felt because of his method of dealing with the entire situation. In any case he decided not to dwell on it, it was his choice and if she wanted to help him no matter how absurd his idea was to her, then so be it.

"There." She breathed out as she stepped back and wiped off the small bit of sweat she accumulated over the ordeal. He stood and flexed his arms surprised at how much stronger he felt. He turned to the girl as she stepped back to watch her handy work.

Itachi looked up at the ceiling. "…It's time." His words were just above a whisper. Sayuri watched him intently as he looked back at her. "You will do what I ask without hesitation?" His tone left no room for argument as he took a more serious look.

Taking a deep breath she gave him one sharp nod. "Yes." She saw a small smile before everything turned Sharingan red.

XXX

The day he first met Sayuri, she was but a small bundle in the arms of a silver haired woman. Often he had heard his mother talk of said woman and the head of the Marihasha clan. From what his highly analytical seven year old mind understood was that their relationship was complicated. He understood that clan politics often made it difficult to marry out of love but he figured if his parents could do it than so could they.

In any case he distinctly remembered holding the hand of his almost two year old brother as they approached the woman sitting on the chair with the bundle in hand. He remembered being amazed by the woman's eyes as they were two different shades of blue. Gently she showed them the small bundle in her arms. He had sucked in his breath as he noticed that the baby had one ruby red eye and one sapphire blue. His brother had been too young at the time to understand any of it, but he knew that the woman had allowed him to see the baby because she knew that one day he and his brother would protect the bundle.

Years passed, and he had become a Chunin by age ten. He saw her again only this time she was three. Sayuri had been running about the garden while her mother watched from the entrance. He stood quietly next to the girl's mother as his eyes followed the toddler as she chased a butterfly. He heard the silver haired woman laugh lightly as she turned to him.

"She needs friends." He remembered her saying to him. At the time he only looked at her with curiosity in his eyes. "You should bring your brother." She smiled. "The two of you would do her good."

"Yes ma'am." He answered. Suddenly he felt a hand on his head.

"You're so young and a Chunin already…" She smiled down at him, blue eyes on him but he felt as if she was staring right through him. "You remind me of myself." Her smile suddenly disappeared. "Don't forget yourself." She had said.

At the time he didn't understand he simply nodded before setting out to greet the three year old girl. A year later he took his brother to meet her for a second time, seeing as the first time his brother had been too young to remember. Itachi had watched them shake hands and saw the spark in his brother's obsidian eyes. Every day his brother would ask to go visit Sayuri and he complied. Each day he watched as Sasuke did practically anything for the younger brunette just to have he smile directed at him and not Itachi. He watched his little brother carefully now. The sixteen year old stood before him, both slightly sweating due to the chakra they spent while fighting genjutsu against genjutsu. It was time to get the show on the road.

"You still do not have eyes like mine." Sasuke glared at him. "How do you expect to defeat me when I am still obviously stronger than you?"Sasuke growled.

Itachi pulled of the impassive look well. "Allow me to level the playing field."

Sasuke took a defensive stance as his brother snapped his fingers. A subtle movement from his right caught his attention. The sound of footsteps seemed to echo in the room until finally the person stepped out into the light. Sharingan eyes widened slightly at the sight.

There before him, stood the girl that haunted his dreams. Her hair brown hair had grown to her waist; she wore a dress and sported bandages on her person, he noticed the tattoo on her arm, before his eyes settled on the necklace.

_What the hell is she doing here!?_ He thought. _No…This has to be another illusion._ But if that was so, his Sharingan would have automatically let him know of it. His red met her brown. The life that he had remembered in those unique brown eyes was no longer there. It was gone. All he could see was an empty shell.

"What did you do?" he tried hard to keep his voice even his eyes not leaving hers.

Itachi scoffed. "Isn't it obvious?" he asked. "She's under genjutsu."

"You kidnapped her." Sasuke stated.

Itachi looked at his brother. He had been right after all. Sayuri still meant something to him, but still he had to make sure. "Consider it…a gift." Sasuke turned to him then feigning impassiveness. "Kill her and your eyes would be like mine." The older Uchiha didn't miss the slight widening of his little brother's eyes or the twitch of his fingers.

"What are you going on about?"

Itachi blinked. He had to keep up with the façade. "You say you see me dead at your feet, but you cannot win against my Mangekyo." He began to slip his free hand back into the sleeve of his coat. "So your goal shall unfortunately end a fantasy. For you do not possess the Mangekyo."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his brother. _Kill…Sayuri?_ He risked a sideways glance at the brunette. "I won't."

"And I won't waste my time with a weakling." Itachi narrowed his eyes. It was a risk he was about to take but he'd take it any way…for his brother. "If you won't kill her willingly, then I shall give you a reason for you to do so."

From the corner of his eyes he watched the brunette's body tense. His eyes turned to Itachi who merely stared back at him.

"It's not me you should be watching, foolish little brother."

Sharingan eyes widening he jumped out of the way just as a katana slashed at the spot he was once at. With barely hidden shock, he watched as the brunette straightened up and twirled the katana in her hand, assuming an offensive stance before rushing back at him again.

_She's fast!_ He realized as the heiress continued to attack him. He evaded each and every one of her strikes. He had to figure out a way to break the illusion. He hissed as she managed to nick his arm. Sayuri shifted and with her left hand pulled out three shuriken, throwing the deadly pieces of metal at him.

The Uchiha jumped out of the way, and turned around just in time to block a kick that was aimed for his back. He skidded back to a halt and lowered his arms. They were numb. That kick had been rather hard. In a few seconds she sheathed the katana before rushing at him. Her punch met the air as he stepped back. Quickly he grabbed her wrist and swung her down onto the ground hoping that the shock from the impact would wake her.

No such luck. The girl stood up robotically and took out a kunai. She disappeared and reappeared right before him. He barely had time to take out his Kusanagi to block her strike. He noticed as her chakra seemed to pool into her hands in order to re-enforce it against his blade. He grunted as he was forced to take a step back. With her free hand the girl made a fast series of hand signs, taking Sasuke by surprise.

"Fire Style: fireball jutsu."

The Uchiha cursed as he rolled out of the way. Sharingan eyes watching as the white spiraling ball of flame incinerated everything in its path. He had imagined that she would be strong but not _this _strong. All of the training that he had done with Orochimaru, and she was still able to match him in every way! It felt as if she already knew what he was about to do ahead of time. But that had to be impossible, the only way for her to do that would be to either have the Sharingan, or…

Obsidian eyes stared back at the girl warily. She launched at him again, this time a series of kicks to his person. She dropped down to the ground and swept his feet he jumped back and she was suddenly on her hands as she turned and kicked the blade out of his hand before delivering a kick to his abdomen. He back flipped and landed off to the side in a crouch.

"Rei…" he whispered. He watched as the girl stood, face completely devoid of emotion. She might be under a genjutsu but everything she did had become second nature, they did train together after all.

"What's wrong Uchiha?" he stilled. "You don't seem to be putting much of a fight." Her words were mocking but her tone was detached. His Sharingan began to spin.

"Don't bother." He turned his gaze to his older brother. "You'll be wasting your chakra trying to break the genjutsu. Sayuri is no longer there."

Sasuke glanced at the girl before him. "What do you mean no longer there?"

Itachi smirked. "It was too easy pulling her under the illusion, she didn't resist much. I believe it was because she simply gave up. She knew there was no way for her to defeat me."

Sasuke clenched his fists, his knuckles turning a pure white. If Sayuri wasn't the one in control of her body then who was he fighting!?

"A puppet." Itachi answered his unasked question. "You are merely fighting a puppet with the face of the girl you had sworn to protect once upon a time."

_Protect?_ Sasuke wondered as he watched the girl tilt her head to the side as she regarded him. Suddenly he his mind went three years back. When she was still a Genin, and had fallen under his brothers Tsukuyomi. His eyes narrowed. She always got wrapped up in his problems. She _wasn't _supposed to be here.

In a blink of an eye he vanished, Itachi turned to see him aiming his Kusanagi at his back. Just as he was about to make contact something else stopped him. He gritted his teeth at what he saw. Sayuri was protecting Itachi. Her arms were raised in front of her. If she hadn't done that then his blade would have gone through her head.

He pulled back and glared. "What the hell are you doing Sayuri!?" he demanded.

"She cannot act of her own free will, Sasuke." Itachi said as the girl lowered into a defensive stance. "She's a puppet under my control. And although your idea of attacking me to break the jutsu is correct, that does not mean I won't use her as a shield."

Sasuke growled. "Bastard."

"Name calling won't get you anywhere. If you want to get to me you must kill her first."

"Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Water in the air began to accumulate around her.

"The power of the Marihasha clan is amazing. Don't you think little brother?" Suddenly the dragon launched itself at him.

He jumped out of the way only to have the jutsu change directions and follow him. _She's become skilled in jutsu as well._ He concentrated his chakra into his hand before rushing at the oncoming dragon. "Chidori!"

The effect was immediate. The dragon was split in two and the girl was left defenseless. Her brown eyes met his and for a brief second he hesitated as an onslaught of memories of her bombarded him. However he wasn't dealing with the real Sayuri anymore. Reality hit him hard as he was suddenly pinned against the ground, the brunette's knees on his shoulders as she held a tight grip on his neck.

He watched as she took out a kunai and leveled it above his head. Cursing he let his chakra pour out of his body in an electric current. The girl above him hissed in pain as she pushed off of him and stumbled back. Sitting himself up Sasuke watched as the girl trembled. Most likely she was beginning to feel numb.

Using that bit of time he turned his attention to his brother who regarded the entire scene with aloofness. Unraveling the bandages in his arms he quickly summoned a windmill shuriken aiming it at his brother. Itachi quickly blocked it with a kunai.

Sasuke smirked as he ran his Chidori through the shuriken allowing it to cut through his brother's kunai and consequently cut through him.

"You ran the Chidori through…!" His brother exclaimed as he suddenly became a flock of crows all of which began to surround him.

Alarmed Sasuke looked about him until suddenly he saw it. Sayuri appeared in a matter of seconds and sent a kick to his abdomen sending him flying towards the wall. In a quick flurry of movements he found his limbs pinned against the wall by thick roots. Turning his attention back to the girl he saw her hands on the ground.

"It'll take a lot more than simple roots to keep me down…Sayuri." The girl straightened up as he ran his Chidori through his body, effectively breaking the through the roots. She moved to take out her katana but froze mid way as she felt a blade pressed against her neck. "If you won't stay out of my way, then I'll simply make you."

Quickly taking a grip of his hand she ran lighting through her own body. Sasuke hissed and steppe back. "You're not the only one that can run electricity through their system."

"Sayuri…" he narrowed his eyes; the commas around his iris began to spin. "I know you're not lost. You're in there somewhere. Wake up damn it!" The girl blinked at him. "Don't let him manipulate you."

"Words won't get through her." He heard his brother say. And he was right. The girl simply kept attacking him. She wasn't the Sayuri he remembered. Her blank eyes were nothing like the lively fiery ones he had seen before, her smile was nowhere in sight, not even the arrogant smirk she used to have on her face whenever she managed to one up him during their training as Genin.

Her moves although skilled were robotic. He raised his Kusanagi to block her katana. They lacked the passion and determination he had seen in her long ago. She swiveled and struck again this time managing to nick him on the shoulder. He watched her turn time and time again as she struck him each time hitting his leg or arm. That's when he realized something crucial.

Sayuri never aimed to kill. She had plenty of opportunities but she always left an opening for him to be able to block, deflect, and even attack her. His brother was wrong. Sayuri was still there, because she wasn't he would have been critically injured long ago.

The heiress might not be the fastest or the strongest, but she knew her jutsu well. She hadn't earned that tattoo on her arm for nothing.

Their blades clashed as he finally made his decision. Allowing his curse mark to react, a snake made its way out of his body just before it swiped at her. Sayuri quickly pulled back. She didn't have time to react as Sasuke suddenly appeared in her line of vision swinging a leg at her. She took the blow to the head and landed harshly on the ground. Just as she was about to get up there was a weight on her, a hand suddenly gripping her hair and pulling her head back. Blank brown eyes stared into Sharingan red.

He didn't care what Itachi said, he had to try. _Damn it! Where are you!?_ His grip on her hair tightened as he searched her mind in barely concealed panic.

XXX

Itachi watched his brother closely. _He won't kill her…_Red eyes watched as his brother tightened his hold on the girl, the simple gesture was proof enough for him to know that Sayuri was still important to Sasuke. From this point on she would be his anchor. Itachi held a single hand sign in front of him.

_Kai: Release. _

XXX

Sayuri blinked. "Sa…Sasuke…?" she whispered. The Uchiha looked down at her. She winced, the guy was on her chest wound and his hand was gripping her hair tightly. Obsidian eyes looked into warm brown. She felt something wet slide down her forehead as suddenly a very sharp pain on her temple made itself known to her.

Quickly she began to piece everything together. The last thing she remembered was Itachi's Sharingan. Her body was practically screaming at her, and as she looked over the Uchiha she came to the conclusion that he had been fighting someone. And from the current position and pain she was in, that someone had to be her.

Her vision began to blur, and she attributed the look of worry in Sasuke's eyes to her fractured skull. So this is what Itachi had in mind. He wanted her to fight Sasuke without restraint. That was why he put her under genjutsu. The man had technically locked her up within her own mind and done with her body what he pleased. But she wasn't about to complain. This, whatever this was, is Itachi's idea. She knew that he wouldn't have done this to her without a valid reason.

Her lids began to feel heavy as she chanced a glance at Itachi who smiled sadly down at her. This would be the last time she'd see him. Her gaze turned back to Sasuke. The teen had long ago released her hair and was now pulling he head up. The weight on her body was gone. She felt like a rag doll as he pulled her toward him before jumping out of the way.

In her haze she felt rather than saw the fire ball that Itachi had aimed their way. She felt a hand on her cheek as they landed. Brown eyes turned back to the younger Uchiha as he said something but she couldn't concentrate enough to hear what it was. He suddenly looked up and rolled out of the way from an onslaught of shuriken.

Fighting to stay conscious she placed a hand on Sasuke's arm. The Uchiha looked down at her and said something, but she didn't understand… her consciousness was slipping.

XXX

"Sayuri…" he looked down at her as he felt something touch his arm. She stared up at him, confusion on her face as her eyes began to glaze over before they slid shut. "Shit." He cursed.

"Why not kill her?" Itachi asked his brother who continued to stare at the limp body in his arms. "She'll only serve to drag you down."

"No." Sasuke whispered as he set her aside. "She'll live."

"Is that so, foolish little brother?"

Itachi saw no change in Sasuke's resolve. Needless to say he was proud.

**A.N. **

**Please review! :D**


	14. Contemplation

**A.N.**

**Bless all of those who have reviewed, faved, and followed my story. I really, truly appreciate it!**

If you have not kept up with the manga from here on out there may be spoilers.

**Disclaimer: Naruto does NOT belong to me.**

**Sayuri and any characters that have not and will not appear in the manga and/or anime are completely original.**

**Please Review!**

"_Sayuri…" Sasuke looked down at her as he felt something touch his arm. She stared up at him, confusion on her face as her eyes began to glaze over before they slid shut. "Shit." He cursed._

"_Why not kill her?" Itachi asked his brother who continued to stare at the limp body in his arms. "She'll only serve to drag you down."_

"_No." Sasuke whispered as he set her aside. "She'll live." _

"_Is that so, foolish little brother?" _

_Itachi saw no change in Sasuke's resolve. Needless to say he was proud. _

Contemplation 

At the age of five she began to have nightmares. She would often wake up in the middle of the night screaming or crying, unable to sleep unless Saito or Kenji were with her. At the age of seven the nightmares suddenly stopped, replaced only by complete and utter confusion. As she turned eight she would often ask Saito who the boy that was by her window was. One night Saito stayed up to guard her room but found no one. The following day he asked if she saw the boy again only to have her nod her head and say that she saw him in a dream.

At age nine she learned what teamwork was through a beating she got from her ANBU instructors. When she was ten she had graduated from the Academy. She remembered walking back home and showing Saito the headband with a broad smile on her face. At the time the nightmares she had were rare and only happened during a full moon. In that year she was placed in cell 7. She met a rambunctious yet annoying blonde, a pink haired fan girl, and the brick wall that was her raven haired teammate.

As the time passed by she felt herself being drawn to the blonde ball of energy that was Naruto. She was amazed by how much he tried to improve, she loved that things didn't come naturally to him, because to be truthful nothing was given to her on a silver platter either. The only reason she knew half of the stuff she knew back then was because she practiced day in and day out. She could not get over the way he would light up when he accomplished something, or the way he cared for others.

Her pink haired teammate was another story. Sakura was often times too busy gushing over the cold, indifferent avenger to pay much attention to her training, and when she wasn't doing that she would just yell at the blonde and her for teasing her beloved crush. There were times, though, when the rosette would show her brainy side making Sayuri feel very much inferior. However she got over that and eventually began to take whatever information the pink haired girl gave her. Sakura became Sayuri's walking encyclopedia, and eventually became a sister figure.

Then there was the Uchiha. At the time she refused call him by anything other than "the Uchiha." He was rude, had a _huge_ inferiority complex, he was rude, never really smiled—aside from that smirk that would make her want to gag and Sakura swoon—and did she mention he was rude? She hated how he was naturally talented, she hated how he seemed to glare at her for no apparent reason, and she hated the way he thought he was better than everyone. Over time, needless to say, she got used to it. She figured he was like that and most likely would never change.

He had this way of making her change her mind though—like when he gave her the necklace as a birthday present or saved her and Naruto from potential death—and make her think that perhaps he did have a heart. But then he did or said something to change her mind right back—like when he told her that the reason he almost died was her fault—it was at this point that she knew that he had no heart…his heart was a black hole. The numskull only expressed kindness when his brain had a slight malfunction and made him act like a real boy.

It might have also not helped that Sayuri had very strong way of thinking: if you're going to be a jerk, then she will be a jerk right back. You get what you give. If he insulted Naruto, she'd insult him right back, if he remarked something about her, well…Saito always said she wasn't much of a lady that mouth of hers.

She wanted nothing to do with him, minimal interaction with the ice block that was Sasuke was always best. Yet she found it hard to get away when every time she turned around he was right there. It eventually got to the point that she didn't know when she began feel relaxed in his company, or when his smirks made her catch her breath, or even when even the slightest accidental graze of the hand would make her cheeks burn.

Then he left, and she felt a hole in her chest. It was then that she realized that she liked the Uchiha. To what extent, she didn't know. All she knew was that when she saw her team picture her eyes would wonder off to him, she would feel a dull ache in her chest and her lungs could no longer take air. After few more days of that she took the picture and stuffed it in a drawer throwing the bell necklace in there for good measure. She figured if she wasn't reminded of him every day then she wouldn't feel as if her body was trying to kill her by means of asphyxiation.

The years passed and there were small things that reminded her of him, and she'd catch her breath for a few seconds ignored them and moved on. Often times she would see Sakura walking by herself staring off into space and wondered if she thought of Sasuke too. That thought too, was quickly squashed to the ground.

Not thinking about him equals no pain. No pain means happiness…right?

So why did she feel empty? Sayuri turned to Neji at that point. As she turned twelve and he fifteen, she took refuge in him while he was ever so eager to help her forget. He provided the distraction she needed when she began to feel isolated, she provided company and a confident when he was setting things straight with his clan, he listened when she talked about missions and training, and she helped him amend his wrongs with his cousin.

They did that. They took from each other what they needed and gave something in return. She was satisfied to the point where she was almost happy, she liked having him around, he was her friend, had been her friend ever since she could remember. However she failed to notice the long looks he'd give her when she was off on a rant or the hugs that slowly became longer and longer. She failed to notice the way his face would flush if she was too near, or the way he stopped breathing when she touched him. Yes, she was blissfully unaware until the kiss. She realized then that Neji held other feelings for her. Where she cared for him as a friend he wanted her as a lover.

Wouldn't it be easier to be with him? At least she knew where she stood with Neji with Sasuke she had no clue. What's to say he liked her anyway? He never really showed interest on her, she was just a kid when she met him. Of course he didn't like her he never even spared her a second glance. Sasuke was an avenger he had no time to waste with silly little girls and their petty feelings.

Wait! What was she talking about? She was a _shinobi_ she didn't like Sasuke Uchiha, sure she cared for him, but she did not _like _him. So why did her heart beat faster when she saw him?

XXX

"Sasuke won. Itachi Uchiha has died." Zetsu informed Tobi as they stood on a branch surprising teams 7 and 8.

"Whoa! No way!" Tobi exclaimed. "Just kidding! It's just as I expected."

"S-Sasuke killed Itachi?" Asked Sakura completely taken aback from the news.

Zetsu ignoring the ninja below continued. "Sasuke's down too, I think he's in pretty bad shape. Oh, and that girl…Sayuri is there too, she's unconscious though. What do you want to do?"Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto looked up at the black and white man alarmed.

"Sayuri is there too?" Kakashi asked confused. _She was supposed to be on a mission._ Something was not adding up.

"Hey you! Spiky aloe guy! Where are Sasuke and Sayuri?!" Naruto blurted out.

"Aloe?" White Zetsu asked.

"Ignore him." Answered the black.

"Sorry, we'll continue this another time." He saluted.

Kakashi turned his gaze to Tobi and froze. The man in the orange mask looked down at him from his spot. "That's the Sharingan!" he spoke.

"Later." And with that the masked man and Zetsu were gone.

Quickly Kakashi turned to the group. "We have to find Sasuke and Sayuri before they do!" He made his way to the top of the tree and took a look around, noticing smoke rising from the hills. "Hinata take a look towards four o'clock!"

"Yes, sir!" The Hyuga heiress activated her bloodline. "About ten kilometers ahead a see a large chakra spread out across the swath…and for some reason the forest is on fire with some black flames."

_Amaterasu! _Kakashi narrowed his eyes ahead. "That's it! Follow me all of you!"

XXX

It was raining when he got there. He looked down at the ninja from his spot atop of the wall that prevented Sasuke from escaping. He looked at the brunette in the younger Uchiha's arms as he got down on one knee to better observe the tree of them.

"You're late." Tobi muttered.

"Sorry." From the rubble a green bulb began to emerge. "I'm not like you. I can't shift as fast as you."

"You better have recorded everything."

"Don't worry." Black Zetsu responded as the green bulb began to open. "I captured the whole thing."

"Later on I'd like to closely review it." He still faced the three shinobi on the ground. "How did that happen?" he asked as he nodded to the younger Uchiha who had the Marihasha resting on his torso. Zetsu approached the orange masked man and looked down.

"Itachi was manipulating her. When she lost consciousness Sasuke set her aside, but as the building began to collapse he took her with him." White Zetsu responded.

"Stupid move if you asked me." Black Zetsu grumbled. "The kid almost risked being crushed for that girl."

"Hn." Tobi straightened up. "I'll take Sasuke and Itachi." He ordered as he leaped down and kneeled as he began to disentangle Sasuke's tight hold on the girl.

_Stubborn boy._ Tobi though as he tugged at the boy's hand. The hold he had on the girl's clothes was tight. He tugged at it once more before he began prying his fingers open. Carefully he did the same with the other hand. Gingerly he moved the girl so that she lay on her back before picking the boy up. He turned to Itachi and pulled him over his shoulder as well.

"What about the girl?" Asked White Zetsu.

"Kill her." Tobi ordered as he vanished with the two Uchiha.

"Kill her?" White Zetsu echoed. "After all the trouble the kid went through…sheesh." He murmured under his breath.

"Pipe down and follow orders." Black Zetsu scolded. They approached the unconscious girl taking a kunai out. "Sorry kid, but orders are orders." They raised their arm but froze as the part of the forest that was engulfed in the black fire suddenly rose up.

"What?" White Zetsu began.

"It's those kids from Konoha." Black Zetsu answered.

"We should go." The other said before turning back to the girl.

"You got lucky." The black one said as they disappeared into the ground.

Spotting the girl on the ground the blonde bolted. "Sayuri!" He reached the brunette followed closely behind by Sakura.

The girl kneeled down and began examining the girl. Naruto looked away from the girls on the ground to search the area but found nothing.

"Sayuri has his smell all over her, but the source is not in the area." Kiba began. "There's a faint trail but…" he looked at the raining clouds and sighed.

"We're too late." Kakashi finished for him. Naruto looked at the ground and gritted his teeth.

"She's alive but has a fractured skull, thee of her ribs are fractured and she has bruising on most of her body." Sakura's words brought him back.

The blonde turned to Sakura and Sayuri and stared. "How did she end up here?" he asked as he kneeled down to look at the girl.

"I don't know." Kakashi shook his head. "But right now we have to concentrate on getting her back to Konoha for examination, she's in bad shape."

Naruto nodded solemnly as he moved to pick up the brunette.

XXX

There was an aggravating noise in the background. Sayuri felt herself frown as gradually the noise became more prominent. With a soft groan she blinked her eyes open and found herself in a darkened room. She froze as she looked around and recognized it as a hospital room. Her brown eyes looked over her bandaged hands and noticed the IV. The oxygen mask was forcefully supplying air into her lungs.

Quickly she pulled it off and gasped at the fresh air. She winced at the abrupt pain she felt on her side from the brusque movement. Turning her head to the window she frowned as she recognized the place. She was back in Konoha. With difficulty she managed to sit up, panting at the amount of strength it took for her to complete such a simple task.

The door to the room suddenly opened letting the light from the hallway enter her room. She turned to see a cheerful blonde as she looked down at her clipboard. Her blue eyes widened as she noticed Sayuri awake and went to her side in a blink of an eye.

"Oh my…Sayuri, you're awake!" the blonde exclaimed. "And here we all thought it would take you a couple of more days!"

Sayuri frowned. _Days? How long had she been…_Suddenly the dryness of her throat caught her attention. Noticing her discomfort the blonde took a glass from the side table and poured water from the pitcher before holding up to the brunette's lips. Annoyed that she was being treated like an invalid but relieved that she was given water she greedily swallowed.

"More?" the blonde asked and Sayuri nodded. She turned to pour more water on the glass and turned to the brunette who quickly took the glass away from her hands. The blonde's blue eyes widened slightly before the crinkled as she smiled, she watched as the younger girl gulped down the entire glass in one swig.

"How…" she stopped and winced. Her throat _hurt_.

"You've been out cold for almost a week." The nurse took the glass and poured more water before handing it back to Sayuri. "You're quite popular, you know." She smiled at the confused look the brunette gave her. "You've got ANBU visiting you, Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei, oh and Neji too." She winked. "He stays here the longest."

Sayuri took a long look at the nurse before it hit her. She'd met the girl before…she was the one that Sakura was always fighting with. What was her name? Something related to pig. She focused on the girls deep blue eyes…Ino!

The blonde sighed. "He's such a cutie! You know, I tried to flirt with him during the Chunin exams but he completely gave the cold shoulder!" the girl huffed. "The nerve!" her frown was quickly replaced by a smile. "But he seems to really like you, he stayed here as long as he could before his mission two days ago."

The sun slowly began to illuminate the room catching the heiress's attention. Her brown eyes followed the slowly rising orb.

"He was also the one who got you this room." Ino sighed dreamily. "He made such a fuss, saying that when you woke you'd like to see the sun rise. Honestly I didn't think that guy had a romantic bone in his body, but I was wrong." The blonde turned to Sayuri. "Don't you think that was sweet of him?"

Sayuri sat back a little intimidated but she blushed none the less. Neji had done that for her? She turned back to the blue sky.

XXX

Sayuri examined her arms for the umpteenth time. They were covered in fresh bandages as all morning nurses and doctors went in and out of her room asking her if she needed food, water, how she was feeling, and finally dressing her wounds. At the moment two nurses were in the room, one helped her sit up while the other changed the bandages on her torso.

Risking a glance, she looked down at her chest and winced at the fading purple lines on the top of her breasts and around her chest down to her abdomen, and almost hissed at the blue-green blotches all over her right side and a little of her left. Now that she saw them it hurt even more.

Once finished she was laid back down as the nursed wished her a good day and walked out the room. Tired of laying down she pushed herself up and hissed at the sharp sting she felt on her right side. Taking a deep breath she let her legs fall of the side of the bed as they met the cold tile. Slowly she dragged her body to the restroom and took a look at the mirror.

She stiffened at the sight. Her head was bandaged tightly she knew that but what alarmed her more was the bruise on her left cheek. What had the Uchiha done? Play soccer with her head!? With a sigh she walked out of the bathroom and stiffened as she looked up.

Both Diachi and Hajime stood by the door, eyes narrowed at the girl by the bathroom.

"Sayuri…" Hajime began as he stalked forward but stopped midway as the door was slammed in his face. With a growl he pounded on the door. "Open up, you ungrateful brat!" He stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. The silver haired nin turned to Diachi and stepped back.

"Sayuri open this door or I'll break it down, do you understand?"

From the other side the brunette felt a chill run down her spine. She'd never heard Diachi speak so coldly before. If she wasn't dead before, she was surely dead now. Reluctantly she turned the knob and pulled back. Suddenly a pair of arms picked her up and deposited her on the bed. She looked up at Hajime as he stepped back and crossed his arms.

"Now," Diachi began. "You're going to tell us exactly why you lied to us and then escaped Konoha."

"I can't." Sayuri shook her head.

"And why the hell not?!" Hajime growled.

"If I do…You could be in danger too." Sayuri sighed before turning to look at the two of them. "I did lie to you, I'll admit to that, I took advantage of you, and used you. But I can't tell you why I did it. If I left Konoha it's because I had no choice in the matter."

"You're starting to sound like a real ANBU." A feminine voice caught the three teen's attention. At the doorway stood Tsunade as she looked down at the brunette with a smile she entered the room and closed the door behind her. "I'm glad to see you're doing well."

"Lady Tsunade." The three said as they bowed, Sayuri with much difficulty.

"Could you two leave me alone with her?" the blonde said and two males nodded as they made their way out of the room. Once the door was closed the blonde turned to Sayuri. "Does your side hurt?" she asked as her hazel eyes noticed the brunette holding her side.

"A bit." She removed her arm as the blonde placed her hand on her side with a light green glow easing the pain.

"Better?" the brunette nodded. "Good. Now tell me Sayuri," mismatched brown eyes looked up at the blonde. "What happened?" Sayuri looked off to the side. "I knew your parents. They were good people; they never did something without a reasonable explanation…" She placed a hand on the girls shoulder. "That's why I know you had a good excuse of leaving. I didn't buy for one second that Saito sent you off on a mission, I'm pretty good a detecting liars. So tell me, why did you leave?"

Sayuri cleared her throat before turning back to the Hokage, back straight. "I…I infiltrated the ROOT and took a few documents with me. I found out about the Uchiha massacre and I found information that may link him to my clans murder as well."

"What do you mean?"

Sayuri sighed. "In the documents he had detailed information about the Uchiha, as well as of my clan."

"Hmmm…" the blonde crossed her arms. "That doesn't really prove anything though. I've already had my suspicions about him." She turned to the girl and smirked. "Either way the fact that you managed to sneak into one of the most guarded places in Konoha is amazing. I'm sure your parents would be proud."

"Thank you?" Sayuri answered uneasily.

"Now, let's talk about Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha."

"He's not here?" asked the brunette.

Tsunade looked down at the girl questionably. "No…you didn't know? Naruto and the others only found you."

Sayuri looked up surprised. Sasuke wasn't with her? What had happened? Where was he? She gripped the white bed sheets. She felt a dull pain on her chest as she remembered the look he gave her before she lost consciousness. "Someone took him."

Tsunade nodded. "Yes. Kakashi told me it was Tobi."

"An Akatsuki?" the girl asked. Tsunade nodded.

"We've also received reports that he is now affiliated with them."

"What?" Sayuri breathed out.

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, he attacked the eight tailed jinchiruki in the Lightning country."

Sayuri frowned. "Why?" She asked more to herself than anyone. "Why would he do that?"

"I'm guessing it had something to do with why you left the village." Sayuri looked at her hands.

"Itachi…" Sayuri began and shook her head sadly suddenly recalling that the man was dead. "He was ordered to kill the Uchiha clan by the elders."

"What!?" The blonde stood up and looked down at the heiress. "Are you sure?"

Sayuri nodded and watched in a haze as the blonde Hokage paced the room talking to herself. _Sasuke is with them now…_ She thought as she watched the blonde woman ran a hand through her hair. He wasn't coming back. Not now…and perhaps not ever. Sayuri knew exactly how he felt, after all she felt it too. He felt betrayed…lied too. He hated the village and at the moment Sayuri did too. They took her family away the same way they took Sasuke's family away.

She glared down at the tile not taking notice of when Tsunade walked out of her room. She didn't even look up as Hajime and Diachi entered the room as they asked what happened.

What was the point of protecting a village so corrupted as this? Why was she even here? Of all the places in the world this is where she least wanted to be. Sayuri hated Konoha.

**A.N.**

**Sorry for the long wait, but I've been busy with tests and finals and everything. Any who please leave reviews I absolutely love them. I'm glad you liked the last chapter :D I was so excited when I read all you're reviews! They motivate me, so please keep on reviewing. **

**As I was thinking about it I realized that if Sayuri were to use regular honorifics she'd call Naruto: Naruto-kun, Sakura: Sakura-chan, and Sasuke: Sasuke-san because she doesn't feel comfortable with calling him 'kun.' Any ways, I re-wrote this chapter I don't know how many times so I hope you like it. **


	15. From the Beginning

**A.N.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does NOT belong to me.**

**This is the continuation of the side story about Sayuri's parents. **

**Please Review!**

**From the Beginning**

"Nagisa!" a young woman with long black hair called out. "Nagisa!" She tried again as her friend stopped midway and turned around, long silver wavy hair spilling over her shoulders.

"Mikoto?" Nagisa asked, her pretty mismatched blue eyes looking at the Uchiha questioningly. "What is it?"

Mikoto laughed and hugged her friend. "I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed, and Nagisa pulled back to look at her smiling friend again. "I'm pregnant! Nagisa!"

The silver haired woman smiled and pulled her friend into another hug. "Congratulations! This is the second time, huh? I bet Fugaku is proud."

The Uchiha woman blushed at the mention of her husband. "Yeah…"

"Hey there you two are!" Both turned to see a beautiful redhead running towards them waving her hands high above her head.

"Kushina!" Both women called out. The redhead ran up to them and embraced the two.

"How was the honeymoon?" Mikoto asked poking Kushina on the ribs to which she giggled and scratched her head.

"Are you blushing, Kushina?" Nagisa asked leaning towards the redhead who quickly shook her head.

"N-No!" both Mikoto and Nagisa looked at each other before laughing.

"Still can't talk about se-" Mikoto's words were muffled by Kushina as she covered her friends mouth.

"Sh-Shut up Mikoto!"

"Was he good?" Nagisa taunted and smirked as the redhead turned a brighter shade of red as she glared at her silver haired friend.

XXX

The entire tea house was quietly looking at the three konoichi that sat at the corner laughing rather loudly. No one would have thought they'd see what was happening now. From what they heard the silver haired woman had been a hunter nin before she was brought to Konoha. Several of the tea house customers had seen firsthand at how cruel some of the village people were to her and how her two friends stood up for the quiet silver haired woman, rather reluctantly too.

Kushina and Mikoto had made it a point to minimize their interactions with the missing nin but over time they began to warm up to her. Soon the silver haired beauty had found in them very good friends as over the years the tree had become inseparable.

"Aww! That's so cute Kushina! Who knew Minato had it in him." Mikoto giggled as she sipped her tea.

"Sooo?" Kushina turned to the silver haired of the two. "When are you and Yūkan going to get married?" at that the usually stoic woman frowned. "Huh? What's wrong?" she turned to the woman sitting beside her. "Mikoto?"

"They can't get married." Mikoto answered and brought her hand up to stop the red head from an outburst. "The Marihasha clan won't allow it. They said that they won't produce a worthy heir."

Kushina's eyes narrowed. "Heir?!"

"They say that all of their heirs have to be pureblood. If Yūkan marries me our child's blood would be diluted. According to them it would be a weak child." Nagisa finally murmured putting her cup down.

"But…that's insane! They can't just do that!" Kushina slammed her hand on the table.

"Settle down Kushina…" the redhead turned to her silver haired friend. "There was nothing we could have done any way."

"What?" The Uzumaki looked rather confused.

"They had already engaged Lord Yūkan to Chinatsu for years now." Mikoto sighed and glared out the window.

"CHINATSU?!"

"Kushina!" both women called out and the redhead covered her mouth.

"Sorry. But seriously _that_ bitch?!" Kushina spat out clutching her cup tighter. "Why can't these people just let you two get married? I mean you are the heiress to the Mizuchi clan, one of the strongest clans in the water country and you're highly regarded here, what more proof do they need to know that your children would be strong ninja?!"

Nagisa looked down at her cup. "It was just not meant to be." Both Mikoto and Nagisa were startled at the slam of a palm on the table.

"That's a load of bull!" The redhead growled. "You two were obviously made for each other! You shouldn't have to go through this!"

The silver haired woman smiled up at her friend. "But we are…everything will be alright. Don't worry Kushina."

XXX

Minato watched as his wife paced back and forth in their kitchen as he ate. "And then they told her that it's because they won't produce a worthy heir." She then turned to her husband hands on hips. "Can you believe that?!"

Minato sighed and went to rub his wife's shoulders. "It's their business Kushina, not ours."

At this Kushina pouted. "I know but…Can't you talk to them?"

Her husband nodded. "No. It's clan business, and I'm not allowed to mess with that." Kushina turned to lean her forehead on his shoulder and sighed.

"I thought so…" She mumbled as her husband held her close.

She had been lucky. She married out of love and not duty. Yūkan would have to deal with someone he did not care for, for the rest of his life while Nagisa would only be able to watch from afar. Kushina held her husband tighter. That was an awful way to spend the rest of your life.

XXX

The young water mistress looked straight into the eyes of the blonde Hokage, her mismatched blue meeting his azure. The headband that once adorned her forehead now rested on his desk along with a pack of kunai.

"You quit." The Hokage said in a low voice as he watched the woman in front of him. "You do realize that if I let you do this Kushina will kill me."

Nagisa smirked. "I didn't know the grate Minato Namikaze, the leave's_ Yellow Flash_, the _Hokage_ of this village, was afraid of his wife."

Minato chuckled. "You've obviously never seen her mad before."

"I'm sure she will understand. Besides…" the young woman crossed her arms over her chest. "It's not like I'm leaving completely. I'm just going to be the temple guardian for the Marihasha clan. I'm still within the fire country's border."

Minato tilted his head and regarded her closely. "Does this have anything to do with what happened between you, Yūkan, and the Marihasha counsel four months ago?"

"No, of course not." She answered quietly. "They had offered me the post before all this but at the time I had been too busy taking higher level missions that I declined. I had told them to ask me again later and they did. I'm not really doing anything in the academy other than paper work so I figured that I might as well."

"Nagisa…" Minato's azure eyes narrowed. "I hope that you know what you're doing."

The silver haired ninja gave him a small smile. "When have I not, Minato." She turned on her heel and headed towards the door. "Oh! and by the way… congratulations."

"Congratulations? For what?" and the door was promptly shut without an answer. Thirty minutes later his wife burst through the door, a positive pregnancy test in hand.

XXX

A pair of sharp mismatched blue eyes looked over the room before closing the door, locking it before leaving. She slowly made her way to the gates of Konoha taking a mental picture of everything and everyone she passed. Reaching the looming gates she stopped to marvel at them.

"You can't go." Startled Nagisa turned around to meet a pair of blood red eyes. "Nagisa, you can't leave."

"Yūkan…" she sighed her eyes showing a small glimpse of sadness before turning cold. "Of course I can. I have a say in everything I do."

The heir to the Marihasha clan took a step forward. His usually joyous face turned cold and stern. "You can't just make me love you and then leave without even saying good bye…Actually you can't make me love you and leave at all! What kind of sick game were you trying at?!" he demanded.

"It wasn't a game…" she murmured and gasped as he took her by the arms.

"Then what, Nagisa? What the heck are you doing this for?!"

She looked straight into the pools of red that reminded her so much of blood, but not in the horrible death and blood spilling everywhere, instead of the blood that runs through people's veins…what keeps us alive. She moved her hand to cup his cheek and he leaned into it. Slowly she rose on her toes, and he bent down meeting his lips with hers, which she readily took and sighed into.

Pulling away she once again looked at him straight in the eye. "I love you…" she began. "And I will never stop loving you. But your clan needs you because let's face it, they need the best. Without you that stupid clan of yours, no offence, would fall to pieces." She smiled, slipping away from his arms she slowly took one step back, and then another, and another, until she put enough distance between her and him, turned towards the gate and walked into the forest.

_I love you._ Yūkan thought as he pocket his hands in his pants and stared after her until her silver hair was no longer visible, and even after that.

XXX

"Lady Nagisa!" the woman in question turned to see a young purple haired monk make his way over to her. "How has your day been going, Lady Nagisa?"

"Good, I suppose. And how about yours, Takeo?" the young man blushed at the sound of his name and beamed at her.

"It's been great! Would you…" his silver eyes turned to the ground as he scratched his head. "W-would you mind if I walked with you, Lady Nagisa?"

The silver haired woman smiled gently and nodded. "On one condition."

"Anything, Lady Nagisa!" the monk stated.

"You have to stop calling me 'Lady' I really dislike the title."

At this Takeo blushed. "Forgive me La- I mean Nagisa!" he said catching himself. Smiling he walked alongside the beautiful woman through the garden.

"Enjoying yourself, Nagisa?" a deep voice called out behind the two and she froze.

Turning around she met the man whose face had been haunting her dreams. "Lord Yūkan." She said as she bowed. "We weren't expect—" she was cut off as he pulled her up by the shoulders and dragged her towards him.

"Don't Nagisa." He mumbled into her hair. The silver haired woman tried to pull away but found it impossible as he only held her tighter. "Please." He pleaded. With a sigh she relaxed into his hold leaving the purple haired monk to stare in awe at the scene.

XXX

The morning light woke the two up from their peaceful slumber in each other's arms. Her blue met his red and quickly the female of the two stood up and began to gather her clothes.

"This can never happen again." She said as she pulled on her kimono. "You're engaged. This is the first and the last ti—" She was quickly cut off and pulled her back into the bed, with the heir on top of her in a matter of seconds.

She melted into his kiss and gasped as he began to trail down her jaw and to her neck. "I don't promise it to be the last time. Because we will continue doing this until I'm married." His tone left no room for argument as he trailed kisses to her collar bone glancing up at the flustered woman.

XXX

A pair of dark onyx eyes and a pair of golden eyes, watched as the silver haired woman paced back and forth.

"Nagisa relax, maybe it's just stress." The dark haired teen with golden eyes began, as she looked over the one year old blonde child with whiskered cheeks that was currently in her arms fast asleep.

"Kaminari's right. Maybe it is just stress. I mean you still haven't gotten over Kushina's and Minato's death and you're taking care of their child on your free time." Mikoto added as she tried to keep her squirming son from reaching over to the blonde baby boy besides him.

Nagisa stopped pacing and looked at the two before her. "Time's up." She walked over to the white stick on her drawer and hesitated before picking it up.

"Well?" Mikoto asked standing up, her son in her arms.

When Nagisa didn't answer Kaminari put the boy down on the bed and snatched the pregnancy test from the former ninja. "Give me that!" her golden eyes looked over the plastic stick and widened in surprise. "Well who knew my brother had it in him…"

"What?!" Mikoto snatched the test from the teen's hands, eyes widening as she looked at the results. "Nagisa this is…you're…oh my."

With a sigh Nagisa made her way over to the bed, and sat. "What do I do?"

"Tell him." Kaminari answered. "Tell him so that he has an excuse to kick Chinatsu to the curb and marry you!"

"I agree with Kaminari. You and Yūkan deserve to be happy."

XXX

"Absolutely not!" A council member said. "We will not have a hybrid as a clan head!"

Nagisa looked over to Yūkan whose eyes narrowed in anger. "If you do not accept Nagisa as my wife and my child as rightful heir I will not under any circumstances become clan head. In fact I will extract myself from this damn clan and let it fall to pieces as it rightfully deserves to!"

"You can't do that just to be with some…whore and a bastard child! For all you know that _thing_ isn't even yours!" The entire counsel as well as Nagisa, were shocked to see Yūkan holding the man against the wall, katana raised to the man's throat a pure killing intent emanating from his very core.

"Nagisa will be my wife, not a whore! And my child is not a THING!" he slammed the man against the wall before backing away. Helping Nagisa up, he led her away from the compound.

XXX

"You can't leave your clan, Yūkan." Nagisa murmured as she stroked her husband's hair. The brunette looked up, from his position on her chest, in shock and raised himself so that he was at eye level with her.

"I will not leave you or my child alone." His red eyes narrowed. "Understand that?" The silver haired woman nodded as the man she loved moved to his side and placed a hand on her still flat stomach. "What will we name her?"

"Her?" Nagisa raised a delicate eyebrow at him.

"Yes." He grinned at the mother of his child. "I always wanted a little girl."

At this Nagisa eyed him curiously. "Really, now?" she began. "I thought clan heads always wanted a son first."

Yūkan shook his head and gave her a light peck on the cheek. "Not me. If you haven't noticed I'm not much for the traditional ways." Nagisa sighed and moved closer to him.

"I can tell."

XXX

Deep blood red eyes stared intently into similar aging ones as the two men, one father the other son, took each other in.

"Yūkan, the clan needs you."

"Nagisa and my child need me."

"Your sister won't take the position as clan head."

"Find someone else then."

"Yūkan…" his father's now aged face looked tired. "You really love her, don't you?"

His son nodded once and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know what I'd do without her."

XXX

"Oh!" Nagisa awoke with a start and placed a hand on her now swollen belly.

Sitting up Yūkan looked over to his wife. "What is it?"

"The baby moved again…" she whispered a small smile on her lips.

Yūkan took a look at the clock on their bedroom wall. "It's ten till 7…" he yawned and watched as the sunlight slowly illuminated the room. "She's been waking you up at sunrise every day now."

Nagisa merely smiled and rubbed her belly tenderly. "You're an early one, aren't you…" she whispered.

_Early…_Yūkan thought, and then turned to his wife. "Sayuri!" the silver haired woman looked at him in confusion.

"Sayuri…?" Nagisa echoed softly.

"Yes! It means _Small Lily_ but if you change the Kanji it means _Early Lily_…" he looked at his wife with joy in his eyes. "What do you think?"

Nagisa sat up and took one of his hands and placed it on her stomach. "I like it." He watched as Nagisa leaned down. "Do you like it? Sayuri…?" a couple of seconds passed and the baby kicked. Yūkan looked at his wife startled. "Sayuri?" the child kicked again. "You like the name then?" she laughed lightly as her baby proceeded to move around some more.

"I think she just likes the sound of your voice." Said the man as he kept his hand on his wife's round stomach. Nagisa laughed as the child moved once more.

XXX

The head of the Marihasha clan paced back and forth in the hospital's waiting room while his sister and the Uchiha family watched a particular hospital door intently. The Hokage made his way over to the small group and smiled at the 7 and 1 year old boys that were playing with one another.

"Well Yukan, I never thought I'd see you so stressed out in your life." The old man chuckled as the tall brunette turned.

Standing up Kaminari, Mikoto, and Fugaku bowed "Good morning Lord Hokage." Mikoto turned to her husband who gave her a small smile before turning to the opening door.

"How is she? How about the baby? Are they ok?" Yukan rushed over to the doctor looking quite stressed.

With a sigh the doctor stepped aside and smiled at him. "Take a look for yourself."

Yukan took in the scene of his wife holding their child, small clump of brown hair on the baby's face. Moving quietly over to them Nagisa looked up at him and smiled.

"Do you want to hold your daughter?" she asked and he nodded. Carefully he cradled the baby in his arms and gently stroked her pink cheeks, causing the baby to make a small sound and turn her head over to his chest, slowly opening her eyes.

His red ones widened as he stared down at his daughter amazed by what he saw. "She has your eyes..." he commented.

"Ah…but not their color." Nagisa added, looking over at her husband who couldn't tear his gaze away from the little girls, whose eyes danced around the room.

_Her right eye is ruby red, and her left is sapphire blue. _He thought as he held her and continued to stroke her cheek. _Does this mean that she has the kekkei genkai? _He wondered but quickly pushed that thought aside. It didn't matter.

XXX

"Itachi!" A small four year old girl smiled as she ran over to the young eleven year old boy.

"Lady Sayuri." He smiled as he patted her head once she latched on to his waist. Looking behind him the young girl grinned and rushed over to his company.

"Sasuke!" she laughed as she hugged the six year old who turned scarlet. "Sasuke? Do you have a fever?" she asked as she looked up at him still attached to the boy's torso.

"N-no!" he shook his head vigorously behind them Itachi smiled.

XXX

Yukan stared at the clan counsel as they finished speaking. The group of grown men looked taken aback by their leader's decision.

"Lady Sayuri, will not become a ninja?" one of them asked after several seconds had gone by.

"That is correct." Yukan answered, his blood red eyes focused on everyone in the room daring them to challenge him.

"But…why?" asked one of the younger members a look of uncertainty on his face.

Closing his eyes briefly he turned to him and addressed him directly. "I lost my wife six months ago, and my sister barely two months after. The man who murdered my wife was a ninja…probably someone who had ill will towards her from her time as a ninja in both the water and fire country. And my sister died protecting my daughter from ninja." He looked the men straight in the eye, his purple orbs met Yūkan's red. "I can't help but believe that being a ninja only brings misfortune. I will not have my daughter become a ninja and allow her to go through something similar."

"That won't protect her forever, Lord Yukan." One of the elders began. "Eventually someone will want her out of the way and-"

"That's what the clan is here for!" the head of the Marihasha growled. "There are ANBU in the clan. It's _their _duty to protect her. It's _our _duty to protect the future head." Yukan stood. "I will not change my mind. Sayuri is not to become a ninja." And with that the tall brunette left the meeting room.

XXX

A five year old Sayuri struggled to stifle a sigh as she sat next to her father while at the clan meeting. Her eyes began to wonder at the older children that had come in with their own fathers to attend the meetings and take note of what they will someday be doing as well.

_These things are so boring! _She eyed the three older children and their headbands. _They're ninja too? _ She looked down at her lap and nibbled on her lip. _Why won't father let me go to the academy? Like the rest of the children…and let me become a ninja? _ She glanced over at her father as he listened to the lightning country's clan head with a passive look on his face. _I bet if mother was here she'd let me do it…_

Once the meeting was over father and daughter turned to leave the meeting room. Yukan glanced down at his daughter giving her a gentle smile before offering his hand, which she gladly took. Both walked back towards their home quietly hand in hand.

"Sayuri?" the young girl glance up at her father. "Do you want some ice cream." The young girl beamed at him and nodded furiously, her father leading the way over to the vender who gladly handed the little girl a cone. "Let's sit." Her father said as he guided her towards a bench near the park.

Sayuri kicked her legs as she happily liked her frozen treat, all the while her father kept a close eye on her. The five year old looked up just in time to see three older boys with headbands walking past them happily chatting about their mission. This time Sayuri let out a soft sigh before returning to her treat.

"Tell me, Sayuri, what's the matter?" her father asked his full attention on the girl besides him.

"I-its nothing father." She replied blushing a pretty red.

"You know…" Yukan began. "You're a horrible liar." He grinned at her as her blushed deepened. "Come now, what is it?"

She looked up at him biting her lip. "Promise you won't get mad first." At her request Yukan raised an eyebrow.

"Now why would I get mad? Is this about a boy?" Sayuri made a face and Yukan laughed. "I won't get mad."

"O-ok." Taking a deep breath she gathered her courage and began. "I want to be a ninja!" she blurted out.

Yukan stared down at her his expression now serious. "I'm sorry Sayuri, but that's not possible."

"Why not?" she began feeling irritated. "Mother was a ninja…and so was aunt Kaminari, a-and grandmother too, and she's old! So why can't I?!"

With a sigh Yukan brought himself to Sayuri's eye level. "Your mother and aunt died because they were ninja. When you're a ninja, you have enemies that want to hurt you…and I…I couldn't stand it if they took you away too." Sayuri's brow furrowed at the sadness in her father's face, and she reached up to touch his cheek.

"But you're a ninja too." Sayuri said confused. "Will you leave like mother did?"

Yūkan shook his head. "No, Sayuri. I will never leave you."

XXX

Red eyes narrowed at the old man before him. His father was on the ground behind him completely unconscious. He watched as one by one the people around him began to drop. His vision was blurring he could hardly breathe.

"What…" he began with much effort. "What's the meaning of this Danzo?"

The man smirked. "Dear boy, it's nothing personal. It's just that certain sacrifices must be made for the good of the village."

He growled and rushed at the man but he proved to be agile as he dodged Yūkan's attempts and quickly kicked him back. The Marihasha felt his senses dull as he struggled to stand. He watched in a haze as the old man began to walk away.

"Sayuri…" he heard his father call out. The poison was taking its effect on both of them. "Yūkan…?"

His daughter the brunette thought. He promised he wouldn't leave her. Pushing himself up he took out a kunai and threw it at Danzo's back. The old man moved away quickly before throwing senbon at the heavily poisoned man. Yūkan fell back his vision turned black, his last thoughts on his daughter.

**A.N.**

**And that's it. The second part :) **

**Please review :D **


	16. Hate

**A.N.**

**Bless all of those who have reviewed, faved, and followed my story. I really, truly appreciate it!**

If you have not kept up with the manga from here on out there may be spoilers.

**Disclaimer: Naruto does NOT belong to me.**

**Sayuri and any characters that have not and will not appear in the manga and/or anime are completely original.**

**Please Review!**

"_Itachi…" Sayuri began and shook her head sadly suddenly recalling that the man was dead. "He was ordered to kill the Uchiha clan by the elders." _

"_What!?" The blonde stood up and looked down at the heiress. "Are you sure?"_

_Sayuri nodded and watched in a haze as the blonde Hokage paced the room talking to herself. Sasuke is with them now… She thought as she watched the blonde woman ran a hand through her hair. He wasn't coming back. Not now…and perhaps not ever. Sayuri knew exactly how he felt, after all she felt it too. He felt betrayed…lied too. He hated the village and at the moment Sayuri did too. They took her family away the same way they took Sasuke's family away. _

_She glared down at the tile not taking notice of when Tsunade walked out of her room. She didn't even look up as Hajime and Diachi entered the room as they asked what happened. _

_What was the point of protecting a village so corrupted as this? Why was she even here? Of all the places in the world this is where she least wanted to be. Sayuri hated Konoha. _

Hate

He was losing his sight. Sasuke paced around the dimly lit room. It must have been from using the Mangekyō Sharingan he figured as he laid down and turned to the moon. His brother had sacrificed everything for him, he was dead because of him…no because of _them_. Konohagakure…his village. All of his pain everything was their fault!

_Everyone there…_He began to recall all of the people he had known while in the village. _Everyone was living happily without a care in the world while he suffered because of them!_ Then he recalled Sayuri.

"**He protected her!" Madara stepped forward looking down at the young Uchiha. "Her clan stood in the way of Danzo's plans to isolate the Uchiha, so he eliminated them." The masked man squatted to be at face level with him. "He saved her, he erased her memories for **your **sake. The girl was unstable back then…she would have been of no use to you in that state. So he sealed away her memories allowing her to create new ones with his little brother all in the hope that she'd end up with you in the end of it all." He sighed and shook his head. "But she's dead." **

**Sasuke looked up at Madara then. **Dead…she was dead!?** He gritted his teeth. **

"**The only reason she was even at the fight in the first place was because Danzo forced her out. She knew too much. It's because of **them **she's dead."**

"Brother…Sayuri…" He whispered into the night. "Konoha will pay for what they did to you."

XXX

Moriyo watched as her pupil worked on her stances relentlessly. The girl hadn't taken a break in almost two hours. Frowning she watched her movements as she swung the katana from one stance to the other. The heiress was truly her father's daughter.

From what she remembered the man had been cheerful, upbeat, and strong…Boy was he strong. There was a reason no one had challenged him for the title of clan head. The Marihasha head was a strong and humble man. Looking at his daughter now, holding the same katana he had used at one point made her feel as if she was watching the former leader practice.

Yet something was off. Moriyo could feel it. While Sayuri's movements flowed from one to the another they seemed rather…sharp. Each time she'd swipe at the air it would seem as if in her mind she was actually cutting something down. Bright orange eyes watched as the Marihasha slashed through the air rather harshly before flowing unto the next stance. Sayuri's eyes were glaring at nothing in particular, she seemed completely detached.

Moriyo walked forward away from her hiding spot in the trees. The brunette turned around sharply, the look her brown eyes gave the older woman made her freeze in her tracks. The dark haired jounin stood stock still analyzing her student's stiff posture.

"Sayuri…?" she said slowly as if approaching a wild animal. At the sound of her name the girl blinked and relaxed.

"Sensei." She muttered as she sheathed the katana.

Moriyo frowned. Her tone wasn't full of energy instead she sounded almost drained. What had happened to her in the time she was gone?

"Is something wrong?" the girl asked as she kept her place.

"No…nothing." The she answered. The look Sayuri had given her just moments ago was anything but friendly. "I was just wondering if you had eaten."

"No." Sayuri turned in the general direction of the village. "I think I should go…"

"Is everything alright, Sayuri?"

"Yes, why wouldn't it be." The girl answered, back still to her sensei. "I'll be going now." Moriyo heard the teen say before she began to make her way back to the village.

As soon as she was out of her sight Moriyo allowed her hands to shake. She was scared, she realized as orange orbs looked at her trembling fingers. She had never seen killing intent on Sayuri despite the countless missions she had been on with the girl; Sayuri had always tried not to take any lives. Yet just a minute ago she felt as if the heiress would have struck her down on the spot. Something was very wrong.

XXX

She walked through the streets in a haze. Sayuri made her way to a tea house and took a seat. Numbly she ordered ignoring the blonde waitress's question regarding her health. She didn't feel like talking at all she wanted was her damn food and that was it. The blonde seemed to take the hint and quickly left to place the brunette's order.

As she sat in the small booth Sayuri couldn't help but clench her fists. Three weeks, she had been released from the hospital for three weeks and it was complete and utter torture. Kenji refused to leave her out of his sight for more than one minute. He was suffocating her so much that she had barely managed to convince him to let her train today. Then there were Diachi and Hajime who wouldn't stop questioning her over her involvement with the two Uchihas.

The blonde waitress placed her food down on the table before bowing quickly and leaving her in piece. She ate in silence ignoring the curious looks from the other customers as this was the first time they saw her eat alone. Once finished she stepped out of the shop and quietly made followed the road towards Kenji's apartment near the ANBU head quarters.

She glanced at her arm and took a look at the black tattoo and glared at it. It was a joke…the whole village was a joke. The elders had taken them all for fools; they used them to do their dirty work while they never had to get their hands dirty.

"Sayuri!" she heard her name called out. Recognizing the owner she turned to meet the pink haired girl followed closely behind by Sai. Briefly she noticed that she was near a clearing.

"How are you feeling?" the girl's smile vanished as she noticed the light bags under her friends' eyes. Had she not been sleeping well?

Sayuri's brown eyes wondered off to the dark haired teen behind Sakura. "I'm fine."

"Good!" She said as she graced her with a smile but the brunette concentrated on her green eyes.

"Stop smiling like that." She ordered.

Taken aback the rosette looked at the girl. "What do you mean?"

"I know that what you're really wondering about is Sasuke. You're upset because I'm here and he's not. So stop pretending to be happy."

"That's not true!" Sakura exclaimed. "I'm glad you're here!"

"Please, don't make me laugh." She scoffed.

"What's your problem!?" Sakura stepped forward eyes narrowed at the brunette.

Sayuri rolled her eyes. "You're such a hypocrite."

Seeing the direction the conversation was headed Sai tried to intervene. "Perhaps this is not the best time to be talking about this Sayuri."

She ignored him and continued. "You pretend to be ok with everything when all you're thinking about is Sasuke and completely ignore Naruto." The blonde's eyes widened. "You're so selfish it's ridi—" She felt a sharp pain spread across her cheek.

"Sakura…" Sai pulled the rosette girl back. Sayuri turned to them ignoring the pain and looked at the pink haired konoichi.

The raven haired teen turned to Sayuri with a slight frown. "I don't know what's gotten into you but it has to stop." Sai narrowed his eyes at the brunette. "We're a team not a bunch of Genin looking for a fight."

"A team?" Sayuri echoed. "We stopped being a team when Sasuke left! And to be honest I don't blame him. Who would want to spend the rest of their lives here!?" Sakura looked at the girl in shock.

"Don't talk about the village like that Sayuri!" She growled taking a step forward.

Sayuri stepped closer to the rosette. "This place is a corrupted hell hole! Everyone in this damn village lives off of the sacrifices of others. Someone always has to suffer for their happiness."

"Sayuri…" the Sakura growled. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

Sayuri narrowed her brown eyes. "I know _exactly_ what I'm talking about."

Sakura clenched her fists in anger. What was wrong with her? What happened in that fight with the two Uchiha that made her think that way?

"That's enough Sayuri." Their attention was drawn to the right where Kakashi and Moriyo stood. The silver haired ninja approached the Marihasha heiress and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You should calm down."

Clenching her fists she roughly pulled away from the male. "Don't touch me."

The silver haired jounin frowned. Moriyo was right. Sayuri did seem on edge. Something was bothering her, she was acting up and that wasn't like her. Sure she'd pick a fight here and there but it was always in good humor she never really meant to hurt anyone. But just now she had been aiming to hurt Sakura psychologically and judging from her stance she about to hurt her physically as well.

"Sayuri…" Moriyo began, her tone serious, until a low rumbling caught the ninja's attention.

All tensed as they sensed a large amount of chakra in the area. Something was coming and fast…but what? And from where?

"There's six of them." Sayuri muttered.

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "They split up all around the village…It's an invasion." He turned back to the ninja. "Sakura, Sai, go help evacuate the villagers!" the two nodded and disappeared. "Moriyo, Sayuri…" he looked at the girl uneasily. "Will you help?" he asked the brunette.

The sound of people screaming and buildings falling began to reach the area. The fight was starting. Sayuri looked towards the direction of the village impassively. Wasn't this what she wanted? She wondered. The destruction of a corrupt village?

"We don't have time for this!" Moriyo growled impatiently. "We need to move Kakashi!" She turned to the brunette. "If you decide to help come find us!" and with that the two jounin vanished into thin air.

Sayuri took a step back as she sensed someone summon several beings with large amounts of chakra. This was fair wasn't it? Everything in Konoha deserved to fall. It was their own fault wasn't it? They brought this upon themselves for being so selfish…right?

But if that was true then why had her father talked to her of the village as if it was the greatest thing in the world? Why had her mother decided to become a konoichi of the leaf? Had they been wrong…or was she?

There was a light rustling from the bushes by the clearing before she saw a child fall to the ground. He looked up, relief in the boy's eyes as he saw her; he couldn't have been older than seven.

"Miss!" the kid struggled to get up before her ran to her. "The village is being attacked, and my brother…" he looked back. "Will you help me find my brother? Please?"Looking down at the child she felt her heart clench. The boy jumped as the screaming became louder. "Miss?"

She looked into black eyes that reminded her of Sasuke at his age. These children had nothing to do with the decisions the elders made. Their families didn't either. It wasn't their fault it was the elders who ordered it. These people…these children were innocent.

The child stared up pleadingly. He was scratched up most likely from running to get help for his brother. _Was _it fair?

_No…It wasn't. _All this time she had been placing the blame on the entire village when they had nothing to do with it. She had spent three weeks resenting a village that had done nothing directly to her. She wasn't being fair. Instead, like the ones who ordered the death of her clan and that of the Uchiha, she had only been thinking of herself…she was no better than they were.

Clearing all thoughts from her head she focused on the task at hand. "How old is your brother?" she asked as she kneeled down to be at the child's eye level.

"He's twelve…he's a Genin. He told me to run and he went to the village to help but…Please miss, will you help me find him?" He pleaded once more.

_A Genin tying to help in this chaos?_ For some strange reason she thought of Itachi. "Don't worry." She smiled. "We'll find your brother." Gingerly she took the boy into her arms. "Hold on, we'll take a look around if you spot him tell me." The boy nodded as determination shone in his eyes.

Quickly she made her way to the village and leapt a top of the remaining buildings as the two scanned the area for the Genin. There were too many people running around, several of them wounded, she realized as she moved to the next building and scanned the street below.

"There!" the child in her arms yelled as he pointed to her left.

Sayuri turned to see the Genin helping a woman and a child up. She looked up and saw a giant centipede head his way. The woman having noticed the centipede screamed and quickly moved out of the way taking her child with her while the Genin merely turned as the summon began to loom over him.

"Brother!" the child in her arms cried out. In a matter of seconds Sayuri pulled the boy out of the way, holding him by the abdomen she jumped to her right as the centipede took notice of them and began to attack. Dodging its attacks became difficult as she still carried both boys in each arm. Suddenly one of its legs crashed down before her bringing her to a halt. She turned but found that they had been boxed into an alley way.

Quickly she dropped the two boys who landed with a thud and she began to form a series of seals. "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" The two young boys behind her watched in amazement as a spiraling ball of white flame came from the girls' mouth completely engulfing the giant insect.

The brunette turned to the two boys and pulled them up before running up the wall and jumping to the nearest road just before the centipede came down with a large crash.

"Wow miss you're really strong!" said the small seven year old boy. Sayuri smiled as she ran through the street, ignoring the rubble as she searched for an evacuation unit. Once she saw a large group of people coming into view as they headed away from the commotion she placed the boys down.

Turning to the Genin she looked at the boy sternly. "Take your brother to the monument and stay with him until your superiors tell you to come out. Understand?"

The older boy nodded and bowed. "Thank you for saving my brother and I." Quickly he turned to his little brother and smiled. "Come on we need to hurry!" The little boy nodded eagerly. She watched as the two ran towards the crowd of people hand in hand before they became lost in the sea of fleeing people.

She turned around eyes widening at the sight of the nearly destroyed village. She looked around her and noticed that one of the invaders was riding a bird. The ninja's black cloak decorated with red clouds catching her attention.

_Akatsuki…_She thought. _I need to find Kakashi and Moriyo sensei!_ The brunette thought as she quickly made her way back into the battle.

XXX

"I can't get anywhere near him!" Moriyo said through clenched teeth as she landed next to Kakashi while she looked at Pain.

The two jounin looked up as the Asura Paths head began to change from an angry face to a smiling phase. Kakashi pulled Moriyo back as the man took of his coat off revealing six arms and a long razor like tail.

"What _are_ they?" the woman beside him asked. Suddenly the two stiffened as Pain raised his hand, palm facing them.

"Moriyo!" He called out as the woman and he were drawn towards the two Akatsuki.

Letting out a hissed curse the dark haired woman made a series of hand signs, roots suddenly took hold of both of them. "Kakashi we need re-enforcements fast!" Moriyo ordered as she watched the Asura Path step closer to them its tail coming dangerously close to Kakashi's abdomen.

Suddenly two large arms came crashing down causing the roots that held the two jounin to throw them back.

"Thanks a lot for that Chōza…Chōji." Kakashi greeted as he helped Moriyo up. The two Akimichi smiled.

"No problem Kakashi." Answered the older Akimichi.

XXX

There was rubble everywhere she went, she stopped often to check on the people on the ground but they were all dead. She clenched her fists as she continued to look for her senseis. They couldn't have gone too far. As she came to an undamaged part of the village a piece of paper floated in front of her and she skidded to a halt. Taking it in her hand she flipped it and narrowed her eyes as she found it blank.

Feeling an overwhelming amount of chakra she looked up only to find the buildings covered in sheets upon sheets of paper. Suddenly the paper began to take form into two large spears before they came crashing down at her. Moving quickly she jumped out of the way, watching in shock as the place she once stood on was now covered in the white material.

She looked around trying to find the source of the chakra but found no one. In a matter of seconds the papers began to take hold of hers arms. Sayuri grunted as she tried to pull away but the paper began to form a cocoon around her body weighing her down until she fell to the ground.

_What is this!?_ The heiress tried to struggle as the paper soon covered her eyes and mouth and nose keeping her from breathing. _I can't move!_ After a few seconds the paper on her mouth peeled away.

"Where is Naruto Uzumaki?" a feminine voice asked. Sayuri stiffened.

XXX

"Mo…Moriyo…" the woman before him groaned. After the attack they pulled she had landed just a few feet away from him.

"I…I can't move…" the jounin responded. "My entire body it…"she began to cough, blood slowly trickled down her chin.

She had pushed him away in the last second just before the Asura Path exploded. While she received the brunt of the explosion he was buried by rubble. Kakashi looked up as he saw Pain step forward completely unharmed.

"Moriyo you have to run!" he ordered.

"I already told you…" she coughed again, orange eyes trying to focus on him. "I can't." she winced in pain.

"It seems that neither one of you can really move now…can you." Kakashi glared at the man as he stepped closer to the female jounin, drawing a loose nail towards his hand.

"Kakashi…?" Eyes shifted to the woman on the ground for a second before looking back up at the man. "…Scarecrow?" she asked again before turning her head to the Akatsuki man.

"You'll die soon enough, but her…" Pains ringed purple eyes shifted to the dark haired woman. He raised the nail up in his hand. "It's time to know pain!"

"No!" Kakashi yelled out watching helplessly as the nail hit its mark on the jounin's forehead.

XXX

_Naruto…they wanted Naruto…_"Who are you!?" the girl demanded.

"Where is Naruto Uzumaki?" the female repeated.

**"The Akatsuki are a bunch of lunatics trying to get the tailed beasts for whatever purpose."** Hajime had told her when she had asked about his missions. They were all after the tailed beasts, they didn't care who they hurt as long as they got them…Gaara had almost died when they extracted the biju from him…so if these people captured Naruto they'd—No! She would not let him die.

"Go to hell!" Allowing her chakra to flow freely from her body it began to take the form of lightning. She heard the woman hiss before the paper around her suddenly receded. Opening her eyes she saw a cloaked woman with dark purple hair and a paper flower in her bun.

The woman glared down at Sayuri before sending another swarm of papers after her. "Where is Naruto Uzumaki!?" the woman asked as she watched Sayuri dodge all of her attacks.

Sayuri flipped back as she took her katana out. "Fire Style: Art of the Dancing Dragon!" The brunette rushed at the woman, her katana covered in a white flame as she slashed down.

The sword met the paper as it formed a dome around the Akatsuki female. Putting more force onto the sword, she let the fire spread out around the dome only to be pushed back as it suddenly opened the white flames disappearing as the paper took the shape of wings and raised the woman into the air.

"We will take it from here, Lady Sayuri."

"Eh?" Sayuri turned back to see the Aburame clan behind her.

"It is your duty as ANBU to help the Hokage." Shino responded. "Do not waste your time here. You may go."

"But…" she hesitated.

"Hurry." The young Aburame's father ordered as he stepped forward.

She nodded. "…Be careful." and with that the girl was gone. The Akatsuki turned her attention to the clan below.

"Give it your all Shino." Said the man next to the young Chunin.

He lifted his arms allowing a swarm of bugs to come out of his long sleeves. "Yes father."

XXX

Sayuri picked up her pace as she headed back towards the Hokage's tower. She had to tell Tsunade what they were after! She leapt from building to building her mind set on the looming building up ahead.

"What is that?" she came to a complete halt as she saw a man levitate towards the air as he moved above the center of the village. Mismatched brown eyes followed the man's movements as he raised his arms high above his head.

A chill ran down her spine as he spread his arms downward, palms facing the village below. Her attention was drawn toward the blonde Hokage that suddenly leapt into the air after him.

"Shinra Tensei!"

It was at that moment that everything came crashing down. Sayuri 's eyes widened as she felt the large amount of force that came at her with a great amount of speed destroying everything in its path. She was pushed back and then she felt it.

The excruciating pain as rubble upon rubble of what made up the building in Konoha fell on top of her.

**A.N.**

**Questions? Concerns? Comments? Please Review :D **

**As finals are in two weeks I tried to update as soon as I could before I was MIA for a while again. I hope you enjoy the story and please review! **


	17. Hopeless

**A.N.**

**Bless all of those who have reviewed, faved, and followed my story. I really, truly appreciate it!**

If you have not kept up with the manga from here on out there may be spoilers.

**Disclaimer: Naruto does NOT belong to me.**

**Sayuri and any characters that have not and will not appear in the manga and/or anime are completely original.**

**Please Review!**

_Sayuri picked up her pace as she headed back towards the Hokage's tower. She had to tell Tsunade what they were after! She leapt from building to building her mind set on the looming building up ahead. _

"_What is that?" she came to a complete halt as she saw a man levitate towards the air as he moved above the center of the village. Mismatched brown eyes followed the man's movements as he raised his arms high above his head. _

_A chill ran down her spine as he spread his arms downward, palms facing the village below. Her attention was drawn toward the blonde Hokage that suddenly leapt into the air after him. _

"_Shinra Tensei!" _

_It was at that moment that everything came crashing down. Sayuri 's eyes widened as she felt the large amount of force that came at her with a great amount of speed destroying everything in its path. She was pushed back and then she felt it. _

_The excruciating pain as rubble upon rubble of what made up the building in Konoha fell on top of her. _

Hopeless

_I can't move…! _Sayuri grunted as she tried to shift her arm to no avail. She coughed as the dirt around her got into her lungs.

Sayuri was stuck, buried under all the rubble. She couldn't feel her legs and her arms were slowly losing feeling as well. If she tried using an earth jutsu the rubble could shift and bury her further or crush her altogether. She felt something roll down the side of her cheek; she couldn't even move her head! At this rate she will die.

A tear began to roll down her face as she stared up at the dark space above her. She was going to die…the village was destroyed and she was as good as dead. She tried to stifle a sob as she bit her lip.

The village was gone! She wondered if anyone had survived. What about those two little boys? Did they live? Did they escape? The tears came faster as she thought about those two boys. Suddenly her life seemed little compared to those of the children that could be gone from this world...dead at such an early age.

Her fingers twitched as she tried to move again and she cried out in pain as her arm began to burn. The shock was wearing off, the adrenaline was almost gone. If she hadn't felt any pain before she sure was feeling it now. She yelped as she shifted a bit more trying to release her left arm from under the large piece of rubble. With one more forceful tug, she ignored the burning sensation she felt as something slashed her arm open, and got her hand free.

The Marihasha panted and coughed simultaneously. She clutched her injured arm as a light green glow emitted from her right hand. Slowly the wound began to close. At least if she died it wouldn't be from bleeding to death. How long had she been there? She had lost track a while ago. There was nothing around her other than rubble. Sniffing she attempted to dry her tears she would _not_ cry…she was a konoichi.

XXX

Warm brown eyes watched as her teammate shifted in place, white orbs darting around the area. Tenten looked back down at the pink haired medic as she worked on the Hyuga heiress who was now conscious and staring up at the clear blue sky. To her right Lee was watching their teammate with a slight frown. His large black eyes met her brown in a silent agreement.

"Neji!" the taijutsu master called. "We should look for Lady Sayuri!" The Hyuga prodigy turned to Lee.

Tenten didn't miss how Sakura stiffened at the name. Did something happen to Sayuri?

"But Lady Hinata…" The Hyuga began.

"I'm ok."Came Hinata's timid answer. Her lavender tinged orbs turned to Sakura, she noticed her stiffen too. "Go, I'll be fine."

"Lady Hinata…"

"Just go." Ordered Tenten as she crossed her arms over her chest. "We're not allowed to help Naruto so you might as well try and find his missing teammate. Besides, I'll stay here with Hinata."

The timid girl sat up as Sakura pulled back. Both girls noticed that the pink haired teen was staring off into space. "It's ok brother." The blue haired girl said. "Go." With a slight nod of the head he was off with Lee fast on his trail.

"Sakura…" Tenten began as she kneeled down next to the medic. "Are you ok?"

Jade green eyes met her brown as the girl in question smiled. "Of course I am."

XXX

It was getting harder for her to breathe when the rumbling began. Mismatched brown eyes shifted from side to side as she tried to figure out where the noise was coming from. She tried to gulp but her dry throat made the task very difficult. Her breaths were becoming short pants by now.

A small sliver of light penetrated the darkness around her. She could see the specs of dirt as they floated about. Then there was another and another and another…more light was illuminating the darkness and with it more clean air.

"I think I see something!" she heard a distant voice.

"Keep going!" Sayuri froze. That voice…she recognized that voice. "She's down there!"

"Ne…" she tried to call out but winced at the pain that made its self known to her on her throat and chest. Suddenly the darkness was replaced by a bright light. She winced and closed her eyes as they complained from the abuse.

"Sayuri!" She heard her name called out but didn't have the strength to respond. The weight on her legs was gone at this point and she was pulled up and into strong arms. Clean air hit her first as she had a coughing fit. The arms around her tightened as they held her still while she gasped for clean air.

"Here…" she heard someone say, the arms around her loosed as something was brought up to her lips forcing the fluid down her dry throat. "Better?"

Finally she looked up and met a pair of large round black eyes. "Lee…" She whispered. Then she turned to a pair of white opalescent eyes that stared down at her in worry and she felt a damn burst open as she pulled the older boy closer and began to sob not caring about what anyone would think of the scene she was making.

"May I check her injuries?" came a small female voice. Pulling back she saw a small slug, recognizing her as Tsunade's Katsuyu she gave the creature a feeble nod before it slid up her legs as it began to heal. "Oh my…" she heard the slug whisper. "You were very lucky…it would seem the pressure from the collapsed building broke one of your legs…but don't worry I can fix it."

"Thank you…" She turned to look at her surroundings and didn't even know why she was so surprised. She had seen the attack up close, but the fact that it wiped out the entire village was just… "Where's Pain?" she turned to two ninja beside her.

"Naruto went after him." Lee answered. "But Katsuyu told us that he defeated him. So he must be on his way back now."

The brunette turned to the snail that had made its way up to her torso. "Is he ok?"

"Yes." She bent forward in a nod. "He's just worn out."

"Are you done?" The Hyuga asked and Katsuyu affirmed. "We should go and see him." He helped Sayuri up. "I'm sure everyone's there already."

"Ah." She smiled as she let the Hyuga carry her to the village's entrance.

XXX

"Scarecrow…" The silver haired ninja glanced down at the raven haired konoichi. "You're cutting off the circulation to my hand." She tugged at it.

"Oh, sorry…" he muttered as he loosened his hold. Moriyo looked up at him and frowned.

"Let go of my hand, Scarecrow." She attempted to tug her abused limb free but to no avail. The stubborn man just wouldn't budge. "Darn it Kakashi!"

The entire village had gathered around the entrance awaiting the return of blonde teen aged boy that had saved their lives. And to be honest she was a little anxious to see him too. If it wasn't for him she'd still be dead. She glanced up at the silver haired jounin that kept his eyes trained on the forest before them.

_He would be too._ Moriyo thought as her bright orange gaze shifted to her hand in his. The moment the nail connected with her forehead she felt and instantaneous unbearable pain that lasted for a total of three excruciatingly long seconds before everything went black. She had opened her eyes to find nothing but darkness around her. She spent a long time wondering around the empty space until a flash of light pulled her back to the world of the living.

The two Akimichi had been there when she woke with a jolt. She turned to her side and found the silver haired ninja lying completely still. All around her dead ninja and regular civilians began to get up from the rubble but the male beside her was still out for the count. When the seconds turned into minutes she called out his name only to get no answer in return. Just when she thought that he was gone for good the idiot sat up and nearly hit her.

She had never been so scared in her life. The thought of loosing another friend frightened her.

Moriyo slowly squeezed the man's hand in hers. A black eye slid to her form and she was about to smile when something caught her attention. Turning to her right she watched as Neji carried an injured Sayuri into the crowd. Pulling away from the Sharingan wielder she weaved through the crowd to get to the girl.

"What happened to you? Are you ok?" She drilled as she looked the girl over.

"I'm fine, I just need some rest." Came the girls answered as she smiled up at her teacher.

A feeling of relief filled her as she saw the spark in the teens mismatched brown eyes. Suddenly Moriyo pulled at the girl's cheek causing her to yelp in pain. "That's for saying all those things before!" Sayuri looked up at her teacher in astonishment. "You're lucky I didn't knock you unconscious!"

Holding her cheek Sayuri smiled knowing that she was forgiven. "Yes, sensei!" Suddenly the girls attention was no longer on the dark haired jounin, instead it was on the blonde that had just made his entrance as everyone began to crowd around him. They watched with amusement as Sakura punched the blonde in the head before pulling him towards her. She felt guilt as she watched the rosette girl. She shouldn't have said all those things.

"Lady Sayuri." Neji, Moriyo, and Sayuri stiffened slightly at the ANBU's random appearance. "You're being asked to attend council immediately."

"Can't you see she's injured? Tell Kenji to go!" Moriyo ordered with a frown.

"He's already been called on, but the council wants her to be there as well."

Sayuri turned with much effort to look up at the ANBU. Why on earth would the council ask for her?

XXX

"Ah, Lady Sayuri!" The girl in question looked up as she entered the building. Everyone was already seated. "Good of you to join us." The Daimyo said with a smile. "Please, sit." He gestured to the empty seat between the head of the Nara and Kenji in his ANBU uniform.

With a small nod she made her way over to them, all the while she tried to suppress a yelp from the pain of walking. It was still too early for her to be moving around. Taking a seat she glanced at Kenji who gave her a small nod.

Sayuri glanced at the old lord. Her clan had always had a good relationship with the daimyo. She had a brief memory of her mother and father forcing her to meet with the fire lord and his wife. And even after her clan's death Saito, and later on, Kenji had often forced her to visit them at least once a year. But even so she was still a child, so why on earth was she needed in this meeting when they already had Kenji there?

"We were just discussing who would be the next Hokage." The daimyo filled her in.

"But Lady Tsunade is still alive, granted she's in a coma but shouldn't we just wait until she wakes up?" asked the girl.

The lord smiled. "That's what I said but the elders seem to believe that progress cannot be made while she is unconscious." He fanned himself and frowned as he turned to the entire table. "And if that is the case, who can possibly take the position?"

"Well…" she heard Danzo speak up.

"I nominate Kakashi Hatake!" Sayuri turned to her left in surprise.

"Oh!" The Daimyo began. "The son of _The White Fang_, eh? Yes! Why not?" he turned to his advisors. "What do you all think?"

"He's well known, powerful, and respected, it's true…" One of them said.

"But don't you think he's too young?" Asked another.

"Minato was even younger…" said a third.

One of them turned to the elders. "Who was his teacher?"

"The fourth Hokage." Answered Homura.

Sayuri tilted her head. _The fourth was Kakashi sensei's teacher?_

"The fourth Hokage was Jiraya's pupil, and Jiraya was a pupil of the third Hokage! I see no problem then." The daimyo said pleased with himself. He turned to the brunette girl. "Don't you think Lady Sayu—"

"The third Hokage's teachings have as good as destroyed the village!" Danzo interrupted. Sayuri glared at the old man as he continued. "Akatsuki's leader, the man who destroyed the village was Jiraya's pupil. This is the result of sympathizing with other countries and giving them power. That sort of thinking is weak!" Sayuri noticed how the advisors full attention was on the bandaged man. "That weakness led to the Sand's betrayal and allowed Orochimaru's plan to destroy Konoha. It led to the formation of Akatsuki and to Sasuke, the last remaining Uchiha, leaving Konoha for his own secret purposes!"

"Sasuke Uchiha had no purpose other than to kill his brother!" Sayuri retorted as she slammed a hand on the table drawing attention to herself while she glared at the man. "That was the only reason he left, the third Hokage had nothing to do with it!"

She felt the elders' eyes on her but she continued. "We've re-established a truce with the Sand due to Naruto's efforts, and _he_ was master Jiraya's pupil as well!" She turned to the daimyo. "You can't deny the fact that our alliance with them is stronger than before!"

The lord fanned himself as he closed his eyes in thought. "She makes a good point."

"But you seem to forget, _Lady Sayuri…_" Koharu said as she turned to the brunette a steely look in her eyes. "The young Uchiha has not returned, instead we receive reports that he's joined forces with the Akatsuki."

Sayuri narrowed her eyes at the woman. "And whose fault do you think _that _is?" Mismatched brown shifted from one elder to the other as they stiffened in surprise.

"Sayuri…" she heard Kenji whisper from beside her.

"So what do you suggest, Lady Sayuri?" one of the advisors asked as he turned to her.

"I…" she looked at the daimyo unsure.

"Go on, Lady Sayuri." The old man answered with a smile. "I asked for your presence because in the past you family had brought up valuable points. I'm quite interested in what Yūkan and Nagisa's daughter has to say."

"I…I think Shikaku Nara is correct in nominating Kakashi Hatake as Hokage."

"I disagree!" Danzo stood and met Sayuri's gaze. "What we need is a Hokage that can put an end to this wretched situation, who can bring change to the world and reinforce the laws that govern us!"

"And who exactly would that type of man be?!" Asked Sayuri as she clenched her hands at her sides.

"Me!" He his glare was met by hers as they stared down at one another.

"Maybe we _should_ let Danzo take care of things my lord." An advisor said as he turned to the daimyo.

"Hmmm…." The man lifted a fan up to his face as if in thought.

Not liking the idea one bit Shikaku decided to intervene. "We can't let his fanaticism—"

"All right, it's decided." The lord set his fan aside as he turned to them. "Danzo you will be the sixth Hokage!" Danzo smirked as Sayuri, Kenji, and Shikaku looked on stunned.

XXX

Green eyes watched as his brunette charge huffed and paced around the tent as she went on a rant.

"I hate this!" she yelled. "Why the hell would the Daimyo call me over to a stupid meeting, with a bunch of stupid advisors if he won't take into consideration anything that I said?!" Sayuri growled as she tugged at the white kimono the doctors had forced her to wear when they examined the rest of her wounds. "I mean it was like he had already made his mind up, he didn't even try to see both sides!" Sayuri stomped and immediately stiffened as the pain in her leg immediately ran up her body.

"Sayuri!" Kenji moved quickly as he caught the girl. "You need to be more careful!" He scolded as he laid her down on the futon. "You're still recovering you know."

Sayuri gritted her teeth and looked away. "I know, I know…" she looked at the tent's opening and sighed. "When are Diachi and Hajime coming back from their mission?" Sayuri murmured.

Kenji smiled. "They arrived yesterday. When they saw the village they immediately decided to help."

"Oh…" she clutched the pillow under her tightly and sighed. She felt incredibly useless. She couldn't move around too much as her injuries were still healing not to mention the fact that the whole Danzo being the new Hokage had her on edge.

"Sayuri Marihasha…" The teen looked up to see two ROOT members enter her tent. Kenji moved to stand and faced the two ROOT with a sour expression.

"Yes?" she answered as she slowly sat up.

"You have been ordered by the new Hokage, Lord Danzo, to assist the Kage summit."

"Danzo?!" Kenji exclaimed angrily.

"That is Lord Danzo to you!" One of them stepped threateningly towards the ANBU head but stopped midway as he sensed someone's chakra spike dangerously. As he looked down he found that the brunette was glaring at them silently warning them to stay away from the dark haired man.

"Why on earth would I go to the summit? Only the kages are allowed to go." Sayuri asked completely baffled by the idea.

"Yes," one of them answered. "But, this is a special occasion. The five clans have been summoned as well."

"Five clans…" Kenji echoed. The five clans were the most influential clans in each of the villages. Why would their presence be needed there?

"Yes." The second one answered as he glanced over at Kenji apprehensively. "We are preparing to declare war, and the affirmation of the five clans is needed."

"War?" the ROOT turned to Sayuri. "Against who?"

"Against the Akatsuki and Sasuke Uchiha." They answered in unison.

Sayuri stared at the two ninja completely stunned. _War…against Sasuke…_Sayuri looked at the ground at a loss.

"We will meet at the gate in twenty minutes. You are to wear formal clothing appropriate for the meeting, no weapons are allowed on your person." The two ROOT turned to the exit but one stopped short. "Lord Danzo has also assigned us as your body guards…We will see you shortly."

"What!?" Kenji stepped forward. "If she's being forced to go than she can at least take her own guards!"

"No." Said the second one. "Lord Danzo's orders." And with that the two left the tent.

Dark green eyes looked at the exit before slowly turning to the brunette on the ground. Her head was bowed; her bangs hid her unique brown eyes from his view. Could she do it? _Would _she do it? Kenji wondered as he stared down at the Marihasha. Would she be able to wage war against her own teammate?

"I…" her voice broke him out of his thoughts. "I should get ready…"

Kenji straightened and gave her a nod. "I'll ask Moriyo to help you dress." He received no answer as he left the tent.

XXX

Hajime and Diachi paced outside the Marihasha's tent impatiently. Kenji leaned against one of the many boxes that littered the area full of building material and food.

"What's taking her so long!?" Hajime groaned impatiently. "And why can't we go!?"

Kenji sighed. "I already told you, Hokage's orders."

"Yeah…well that bastard will never really be the Hokage!" the silver haired ninja growled before he yelped in pain as Diachi elbowed him in the rib.

"Keep quiet, that's very disrespectful." The brunette hissed under his breath.

Hajime turned to Diachi appalled. "Don't tell me you're actually ok with this!?"

Light brown eyes glared at his silver haired teammate. "Of course not, but you never know who's listening." He glanced to his right. Following his gaze Hajime caught a glimpse of a cloak disappearing into thin air.

So they had ROOT spies all over the village now. _That was quick…_Hajime thought as he shoved his hands in his pockets. _They managed to make the ANBU completely obsolete in a matter of days. _He thought bitterly.

A rustle of the tent flaps caught their attention standing up straight they watched as Sayuri emerged dressed in a formal kimono. She stood before them looking very uncomfortable under all the layers of clothing that she had on, her hair remained down as it fell freely around her form.

"You have five minutes to get to the gate." Moriyo said as she came up behind her and tugged at the girls' sleeves readjusting them.

"Diachi and Hajime will accompany you to the gate." Kenji said as he stood up arms crossed over his chest. "Be careful, Sayuri." The girl nodded before the three ninja went on their way.

The three ANBU walked toward the gate in silence, both boys stealing sideways glances at the brunette frowning at the strange worried look in her eyes. This girl had been their teammate since the Chunin exams. She had trained with them and grown with them. It had been their duty from the start to protect her. But now, they felt helpless. Something inside of them was screaming not to let her out of their sight.

"Do you have your seals?" Hajime finally asked.

She looked up at Hajime surprised. "Yes."

"How's your chakra?" It was Diachi's turn.

Sayuri pursed her lips and tilted her head to the side. "It's almost up to normal."

"Good." He placed a hand on top of her head. "Don't let your guard down around them…understand?"

Sayuri looked at her teammates surprised. It had been a long time since she'd seen both of them that serious. She smiled before swatting Diachi's hand off her head. "Yeah, yeah…" she moved past them before looking over her shoulder. "I got it."

The two ROOT stood by the entrance as they waited for the teen to show. "Ready?" One of them stepped forward.

"Ah." She nodded and allowed herself to be picked up.

"Let's go." The three disappeared into Konoha's forest.

**A.N.**

**I suddenly felt inspired to write this. It is a little fast paced sine during the fight with Pain she would technically be doing nothing while Naruto gat at it and in the Manga the council meeting was right as Naruto arrived back to the village after his battle, that makes the Kage meeting only a few days after since the team from Lightning arrived pretty quickly too. **

**Please review! It brings me joy knowing that you all like the story thus far.**

**Oh! Ages: Sayuri was 4 when her mother and aunt were murdered, she was 5 when her clan was murdered, she was 7 when she lost her memory. She graduated the academy at age 10. That makes the rookie 9, 2 years older than her and team Gai 3 years older. **


	18. Conflict

**A.N.**

**Bless all of those who have reviewed, faved, and followed my story. I really, truly appreciate it!**

If you have not kept up with the manga from here on out there may be spoilers.

**Disclaimer: Naruto does NOT belong to me.**

**Sayuri and any characters that have not and will not appear in the manga and/or anime are completely original.**

**Please Review!**

"_You have five minutes to get to the gate." Moriyo said as she came up behind her and tugged at the girls' sleeves readjusting them._

"_Diachi and Hajime will accompany you to the gate." Kenji said as he stood up arms crossed over his chest. "Be careful, Sayuri." The girl nodded before the three ninja went on their way. _

_The three ANBU walked toward the gate in silence, both boys stealing sideways glances at the brunette frowning at the strange worried look in her eyes. This girl had been their teammate since the Chunin exams. She had trained with them and grown with them. It had been their duty from the start to protect her. But now, they felt helpless. Something inside of them was screaming not to let her out of their sight._

"_Do you have your seals?" Hajime finally asked._

_She looked up at Hajime surprised. "Yes." _

"_How's your chakra?" It was Diachi's turn._

_Sayuri pursed her lips and tilted her head to the side. "It's almost up to normal."_

"_Good." He placed a hand on top of her head. "Don't let your guard down around them…understand?"_

_Sayuri looked at her teammates surprised. It had been a long time since she'd seen both of them that serious. She smiled before swatting Diachi's hand off her head. "Yeah, yeah…" she moved past them before looking over her shoulder. "I got it." _

_The two ROOT stood by the entrance as they waited for the teen to show. "Ready?" One of them stepped forward. _

"_Ah." She nodded and allowed herself to be picked up. _

"_Let's go." The three disappeared into Konoha's forest. _

Conflict

_War…war…how am I supposed to stop a war?_

Leaves and branches flashed by as they made their way to the summit. What could she say to the clans and to the Kages to keep them from going to war against Sasuke? Of course once everyone at the meeting heard about what exactly was going on with the Uchiha they would all agree. Sayuri would simply be one person against an entire group of angry individuals.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt the man carrying her shift to a lower branch. Brown eyes watched their steady descend unto a small clearing, a small lake off to the side. Sayuri looked at the two ROOT questioningly as she was set on to the ground.

"We will take a small break." Said the ninja that had been carrying her.

She nodded as she eyed them suspiciously. _Don't let your guard down!_ She reminded herself as she walked off to the side and attempted to stretch as much as she could while wearing the stuffy kimono. They had been traveling for an entire day. Sure she had changed at the Inn they had stayed at the night before but this kimono had extra layers to it.

_Ugh..._Irritated she pulled at the collar, the damn thing was hot. "Hey where are we—" Sayuri turned around to find one of the two ninja missing. Eyes widening she took a step back. "Where's the other one?" she asked trying to mask her nervousness.

"Don't worry about that Lady Sayuri."

The brunette bit her lip as she folded her arms over her chest. She was pretty sure they knew of what she had done to three of their teammates when she ran away. There was no way Danzo had kept that to himself. And now one of them was gone, she was in the middle of who knows where while wearing several layers of a formal kimono. If they decided to attack now she would be in huge trouble.

"Would you like a drink?" the ninja offered his canteen but she shook her head. "Very well then…" The ninja shifted his mask before taking a sip.

"It would seem…" The second ninja appeared just behind the one that had stayed behind, making Sayuri jump from his sudden appearance. "…That Lord Danzo had experienced some trouble yesterday." Sayuri narrowed her eyes at the two men. "We should keep moving, we would not want to be late now, would we Lady Sayuri?" He said as he approached her.

"No…of course not." She warily took the hand the man offered before she was swept up once more as they went on their way.

In a matter of minutes the temperature began to drop until suddenly she felt something cold and wet hit her nose. She glanced up at the darkened sky and noticed as small specks of white fell all around them. Suddenly she was glad for all the layers; Moriyo must have known of the weather in the land of Iron.

"We're almost there." Said the ninja that was a bit ahead of her. "When we arrive, Lord Danzo and his guards will keep an eye on you, we will be taking our leave then."

"Ah…" she nodded distracted by the large amount of snow that surrounded them. Suddenly three large mountains caught her attention as they were closing in on them. "What is that?"

The one holding her glanced down before answering in the routine detached tone. "The Three Wolves, that's where the Land of Iron's village is located."

"I see." She whispered as they arrived to a bridge. She was immediately set down, the two ninja standing on either side of her as she sighed and straightened up.

_All right! You can do this!_ She thought as she began to cross the structure. Sayuri clenched her hands underneath the sleeves of the kimono in an attempt to keep calm. In actuality all of this made her nervous. She didn't have anyone that had her back in this place. Danzo had made sure of that.

He took her sense of security. Her guards were no longer with her. They were two days away while she was here with some very hostile Kages and their clan heads. She didn't even have a proper nights rest considering who was with her. Either one of the two ninja beside her could kill her in an instant…that was if she was willing to let them.

"Lady Sayuri." One of the guards bowed as she struggled to keep herself from staring at their unusual attire. She had heard that the Land of Iron was protected by samurai instead of ninja; she just never expected their getup to be so…unusual. "Please allow me to escort you to the meeting room." He turned to the two ninja behind her. "You two cannot enter."

"Understood." The two said in unison.

"This way Lady Sayuri."

"Oh! Right…" she turned to the guard and offered a small smile before allowing him to lead to the way.

The guard and she arrived at a large double door that opened as soon as they were within a foot of it. "You may go in." The samurai bowed and she returned the gesture. She stepped forward and found a round table with five seats and five flags bearing the symbol of the five respective clans.

"Ah, Lady Sayuri…" her attention was drawn to her left where a tall sandy blonde haired man and bright silver eyes stared down at her a small smile in place. "You came after all. We were all starting to think that you wouldn't show."

It was then that she realized that everyone were already seated and waiting for her. She felt heat rise to her face as she made a quick bow. "I apologize for the delay."

"It's no problem at all." Answered man beside her. "We all just got here as well."

"Please take a seat so we can get this over with." Grumbled an aged male with light brown hair who sat on the right side of the room.

Quietly the remaining two leaders sat in their respective seats. She found herself in the middle of the table with two clans on each side of her. As she sat down she saw that directly across from her was an empty seat.

Noticing her gaze the sandy blonde haired man explained. "That seat is reserved for Lord Mifune. He's the leader of the village here. Once he's done with the Kage and they've reached a decision he will come here and raise their proposition. From then on we will discuss whether or not we will support or reject their decision."

"Oh…" Sayuri nodded as she directed a small smile at him.

The man tilted his head, a glint of amusement in his eyes. "You don't remember who I am, do you?"

The brunette's eyes widened as a pretty pink dusted her cheeks. "I…I…" she sighed dejected as she tugged at the sleeve of her kimono. "No I don't."

"Don't worry it gives us something do while we wait." He said in a cheerful manner. "I am Arashi Uindo, the leader of the Uindo clan of the Hidden Sand."

"I…" Mismatched brown eyes turned to Arashi's right where a dark purple haired man sat, donning an intricate purple and blue kimono. His mint blue eyes, however, were what caught her attention the most. "…Am Hideo leader of the Enkai, of the Hidden Mist."

To her left someone cleared their throat. Her brown eyes met the older man's light green. His hands were crossed over his torso, the frown on his face only made the wrinkles around his eyes and mouth more prominent. "My name is Koji of the Senkou…from the Hidden Cloud."

She turned to the man that had ordered her to take a seat. "I am Ryu of the Kusaki clan, from the Hidden Rock." He grumbled.

All eyes turned to her and she stiffened un-accustomed to the attention. "Oh! Um…I'm Sayuri, heir to the Marihasha of the Hidden Leaf." The grip on her sleeve tightened as the men in the room continued to stare.

"She looks like her father." Grumbled Ryu as his purple eyes looked the girl up and down.

"Her demeanor is that of her mothers, though." Hideo added with a tilt of the head, mint blue eyes on her face.

"Hmph!" Ryu crossed his arms. "All Marihasha are the same." Sayuri turned to the man curious as he directed his gaze to hers. "They're all a bunch of hot heads, who don't know how to respect their elders and carry out their own selfish agendas!"

Sayuri gaped at the man as she clenched her fists. _Who the hell does he think he is?!_

"You forget," Hideo interrupted. "She has Mizuchi blood in her."

"Ah, yes…" Ryu leaned forward. "…Because the Mizuchi clan was so_ calm_ and _collected_." The two clan heads locked gazes.

Narrowing her eyes at the leader from the Hidden Rock, Sayuri decided that enough was enough. "My clan may have been filled with 'hot heads' as you so _kindly _put it, but at least you knew where you stood with them." Light purple eyes turned to the young heiress. "They made their opinions about you known; they didn't hide behind sarcasm and false courtesies." She unclenched her fists and sat straighter. "For example I think you're full of yourself _Lord _Ryu."

Sayuri watched with delight at the indignant look on Ryu's aged face. Beside her Arashi hid a smile behind his laced fingers as he leaned forward, while Hideo smirked. Koji raised a brow before turning his gaze toward the leader of the Kusaki as his faces was turning red.

"I see your parent's forgot to instill in you some manners before the passed from this world, _Lady Sayuri_."

Sayuri gave the old man a condescending smile. "Oh, believe me I have manners. But I believe that you must earn someone's respect in order to be respected, so far you have yet to earn my respect, Lord Ryu." The old man gaped at her completely taken aback.

"Bright girl." Arashi smiled at the older man's glare. "And here I thought I'd have to babysit you like I did when you were four." The sandy blonde haired man leaned back in his seat. "At the time I was nineteen and a jounin when your parents would hold meetings with mine, and I was always stuck on baby duty with you."

Sayuri blinked at the man to her right. "You babysat me?"

He nodded. "For a three year old little girl you got in to trouble a lot."

"Enough with the reminiscence!" Koji interrupted. "We should concentrate on the matter at hand."

Hideo raised a purple brow. "What matter? We have no matters. The Kages are still in their meeting." He answered with a bored tone as he supported his head on one hand.

"I don't understand why we even have to wait. We all know that it's all going to come down to war." Koji sighed as he picked at the sleeve to his golden kimono with detached interest.

"Hn." Ryu straightened. "Might as well. The Akatsuki must be stopped, and the Uchiha brat…didn't he attack one of your ninja?" he turned his gaze to the blonde man.

"He attacked B, one of our hosts, under the orders of the Akatsuki." Sayuri stiffened.

"Well then, I suppose that means we'll be waging war against him too. About time too, those Sharingan users should have all died in the massacre."

Sayuri glared at the man. "And why would you say that?"

Ryu turned to her and leaned forward, locking eyes with the girl. "Because the Uchiha were monsters. During times of war they were mercenaries hired to kill others…they lived for war, carnage, and chaos. In all sincerity I'm amazed that Konoha wasn't destroyed while they were still alive. And with the brat's actions it would seem that, after all these years, they are all one of the same."

"That's not true!" Sayuri responded as Itachi came to mind. "They're not all the same!"

"Are you sure that you're not letting your emotions cloud your judgment, Lady Sayuri?" Koji frowned as he regarded the young teen.

"What are you talking about?" she snapped.

The blond man raised a brow. "I was told that you used to be his teammate." Sayuri frowned. "It's only natural for you to become attached to—"

"That was a long time ago." Sayuri retorted. "In any case, my feelings don't matter. I'm stating a fact!" she turned back to the leader of the Kusaki. "Not all of them are the same. If the circumstances had been different, Sasuke would have never abandoned Konoha and we probably would not be holding this meeting."

"Care to elaborate?" Hideo's attention turned to the girl. Sayuri glanced at him questioningly. "You said 'if the circumstances had been different' do you know something we don't?"

Sayuri looked down at her hands on her lap as they gripped the soft fabric tightly. Could she tell them the truth? Should she tell them that Itachi had murdered his clan because it was a direct order from the village elders? Her knuckles were turning white from the strong grip she had on the material.

Itachi didn't want it to be known…that had been clear to her the day he told her about what really happened seven years ago. The Uchiha bared the guilt of killing his own family in order to protect the village, in order for others to continue to think that Konoha was a peaceful and just village…for them not to suspect that behind the scenes the elders were a bunch of corrupt power hungry individuals, ready to destroy anything and anyone that stood in their way. That much had been evident when Danzo murdered her family.

Sayuri took a deep breath before deciding to speak. "Itachi—"

Just then a samurai stalked into the room, his helmet adorned with two horns to symbolize his rank. He was followed by three others already in their gear. The five leaders glanced at each other puzzled by the guard's sudden appearance.

"I was told by General Mifune to make sure no one leaves or enters this room. We have just found that Danzo had been manipulating General Mifune during the meeting." The leader spoke as two guards moved to stand by the door.

"Danzo was manipulating Mifune?!" Asked Ryu as he stood his full height. Upon receiving an affirmative from the samurai he turned his angry glare at Sayuri. "Did you know about this?!"

"Of course not!" Sayuri responded completely outraged. "I never wanted him as Hokage in the first place, why on earth would I help him?!"

Arashi turned to Sayuri and studied her for a second. "If you didn't want Danzo to become Hokage then why was he nominated? I thought the Marihasha had a strong influence on the daimyo."

"He nominated himself and when I tried to convince the daimyo otherwise it was like he…" Sayuri trailed off, her brown eyes widening. Abruptly she turned to the leader of the group of men. "I need to speak with Danzo!"

The samurai scoffed. "Didn't you hear me? No one goes in or out of this room."

Sayuri gritted her teeth and stood from her seat. "I _need _to speak with him now!"

"General Mifune said that no one is allowed to leave this room." He repeated slowly as if talking to a two year old.

The brunette glared and stalked over to the man. Standing directly in front of him she tilted her chin up and narrowed her eyes. "Give me one good reason as to why I'm not allowed to leave?"

The man sighed. "We've received reports that Sasuke Uchiha is in the building. We are here for your protection."

"Sasuke…?" Sayuri breathed as she drew a fist to her chest.

"The Uchiha?" She heard Koji ask. "What is he doing here?"

What _was_ he doing here? What could have drawn the Uchiha to the Land of Iron of all places? Especially now!

"**He attacked B, one of our hosts, under the orders of the Akatsuki." **

_Akatsuki!_ He had joined the Akatsuki! The same organization that Itachi had been in and Sasuke had joined of his own freewill, and now he was attacking the Land of Iron where all the Kages were meeting. More specifically where Danzo was…the man that had started it all.

"Step aside." Sayuri ordered.

"Lady Sayuri," Hideo began. "What part of 'they are here for our own protection' do you not understand?"

Sayuri turned the older man then. "We are the heads to the most powerful clans in our villages! We don't _need _to be protected!" Turning back to the group of samurai she squared her shoulders. "I'll ask once more. Step aside or I'll do it for you."

The four men before her tensed, one of them took a step back and unsheathed his sword. In a matter of seconds the man found himself pinned to the wall, his hand twisted behind him. She took his wakizashi and pushed him aside.

Pointing the short blade at the other three men, Sayuri spoke. "Just because I'm wearing a ridiculous kimono doesn't mean I can't fight." She then turned to the clan leaders and tilted her head. "Anyone else still think I need protection?" When no one responded she turned to the samurai. "Good."

The man on ground began to stand, wary of the girl that suddenly threw his sword at him without looking back. Barely managing to catch it he looked back at the heiress. "You'll take me to the kages." She walked toward the door and stopped when she realized that the samurai was still in his spot. "Now!"

The man jumped, tuned to his leader who shrugged and jerked his head in direction of the girl. "Go on." Quickly he made his way to Sayuri who had already stepped into the hallway.

"Hmph!" Ryu crossed his arms over his dark green kimono. "What did I tell you, the Marihasha have no respect!" Arashi glanced at the old man and smirked.

XXX

"Will you quit pacing around?!" Kenji jerked Moriyo's arm to bring her to a stop. "It's giving me a headache!"

"Sorry." She mumbled and walked over to the opening of the tent, taking a look outside. "I'm just a little worried. What if Danzo tries something? She has no one with her."

Kenji sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. He had to admit, he couldn't sleep last night knowing that Sayuri was under the careful watch of the Root. Yet he couldn't let it get to him. He had to have faith in her.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much." Moriyo turned to him in surprise. "You trained her after all." He smiled. "Who you _should_ be worrying about is your boyfriend."

Moriyo's brows dipped as confusion took her face. "Boyfriend?" she echoed.

Kenji smirked. "Kakashi…don't think I didn't see you two holding hands back then." The ANBU watched with amusement at how her face turned scarlet.

"Kakashi and I are _not _together, you idiot!" she snapped at him.

The ninja raised his arms in a pacifying manner and smirked. "All right, all right! Calm down, I was just teasing!" Moriyo huffed and looked away. "I am curious though, why _were _the two of you holding hands?"

Orange eyes darted to him for a second before they focused on the tent opening. "He thought I died…And I thought he died…" She closed her eyes and shook her head. "And we did, for a few moments we were dead. When I came back and he didn't I-I began to panic. When he finally woke up and we were walking over to the entrance he just took my hand and wouldn't let go." She frowned. "It wasn't _my_ fault…" she grumbled crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's understandable." Moriyo blinked up at her companion. "You both lost people close to you. He lost Obito, Rin, and the fourth. You lost your mother, and elder sister. The two of you also lost Kaminari…who was important to you both."

"Where are you getting at?" She asked impatiently.

"I mean that the two of you are close on a certain level, you understand each other. That means that loosing the person that understands you the most would greatly hurt the other." He smiled. "He was looking for some sort of reassurance. That's why he held your hand."

Moriyo tilted her head. "You mean, like a way to make sure I was really alive?"

Kenji gave her a firm nod, only to after a second shrug. "Or it could be for some completely different reason and I would just be making this up." He smirked as she glared and took hold of his cheek and pulled it causing him to cry out.

"You know, you're a real piece of work!"

XXX

"This way…" Sayuri and the Samurai turned left, at the same moment several samurai ran past them. Puzzled, she looked over her shoulder as the men followed the long hallway. "In there." She turned to see double doors, similar to the ones she had not so long ago just exited.

"Follow me." She ordered as she reached to push the doors open.

"Quit whispering over there! I already know they—" Sayuri watched as a blue haired man stopped talking and stood in front of a red haired woman in blue.

_She must be the Mizukage…_Sayuri thought as she watched a young boy no older than thirteen take a defensive stance in front of the woman. She stepped toward the center of the room and looked down a bit startled at the white man that lay on the ground before her.

"Lady Sayuri," She turned to an older man with long gray hair. "I ordered for you and the rest of the clan heads to stay where you were."

The samurai stood at attention and began to explain. "I apologize Lord Mifune, it's just—"

"I forced my way out; he escorted me to this room."

"So you're the little Marihasha heiress!" said an elderly man who just barely reached the top of the table.

"Yes." She bowed. "If you'll forgive me, I need to have a word with Danzo." She turned to the man and glared, his guards immediately taking a defensive stance in front of their leader. "Did you manipulate the daimyo into letting you become Hokage?"

The man smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Tell me!" she was losing her patience with the man.

"Temper, Lady Sayuri." Danzo admonished. "Imagine what your father would think."

Brown eyes looked between his two guards and the aged man. How difficult would it be for her to get her hands on him? She wondered. "My father is dead, thanks to a certain someone." She watched as Danzo narrowed his one eye at her. "Did you or did you not manipulate the Daimyo?!"

"Not in the same way as with Mifune." He said calmly as if he were discussing the whether.

Sayuri gritted her teeth and took a step forward. "You—" Sayuri stopped as the Fire banner behind the old man fell to the ground.

"They're here!" The blue haired man stated. Immediately the samurai behind her moved to her side.

"Up above." Said the blonde man that stood beside Danzo.

_What…?!_ Sayuri and the rest looked to see Sasuke standing on the wall with his Kusanagi drawn.

Sasuke looked at Danzo and glared, until something caught his attention. His Sharingan gaze shifted and locked with mismatched brown eyes.

_Sayuri?!_ His eyes widened. _No! Madara told me she was dead…She has to be an imposter!_ He watched the fake carefully as her brown eyes widened, her chakra flow fluctuating just then.

Sharingan eyes narrowed. There was no way anyone could imitate her steady flow of her chakra. His eyes watched the girl's energy move about her, imitating the movement of water, and every once in a while spiking up at random intervals imitating a gentle flame.

_He lied…_Sasuke realized. Madara had lied to him.

**A.N.**

**Please review! I love reading your comments and it'll cheer me up.**

**Thank you :)**


	19. Decisions

**A.N.**

**Bless all of those who have reviewed, faved, and followed my story. I really, truly appreciate it!**

If you have not kept up with the manga from here on out there may be spoilers.

**Disclaimer: Naruto does NOT belong to me.**

**Sayuri and any characters that have not and will not appear in the manga and/or anime are completely original.**

**Please Review!**

"_So you're the little Marihasha heiress!" said an elderly man who just barely reached the top of the table. _

"_Yes." She bowed. "If you'll forgive me, I need to have a word with Danzo." She turned to the man and glared, his guards immediately taking a defensive stance in front of their leader. "Did you manipulate the daimyo into letting you become Hokage?" _

_The man smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know." _

"_Tell me!" she was losing her patience with the man. _

"_Temper, Lady Sayuri." Danzo admonished. "Imagine what your father would think." _

_Brown eyes looked between his two guards and the aged man. How difficult would it be for her to get her hands on him? She wondered. "My father is gone, thanks to a certain someone." She watched as Danzo narrowed his one at her. "Did you or did you not manipulate the Daimyo?!" _

"_Not in the same way as with Mifune." He said calmly as if he were discussing the weather._

_Sayuri gritted her teeth and took a step forward. "You—" Sayuri stopped as she watched the Fire banner behind the old man fall to the ground. _

"_They're here!" The blue haired man stated. Immediately the samurai behind her moved to her side. _

"_Up above." Said the blonde man that stood beside Danzo. _

_What…?! Sayuri and the rest looked to see Sasuke standing on the wall with his Kusanagi drawn. _

_Sasuke looked at Danzo and glared, until something caught his attention. His Sharingan gaze shifted and locked with mismatched brown eyes. _

_Sayuri?! His eyes widened. No! Madara told me she was dead…She has to be an imposter! He watched the fake carefully as her brown eyes widened, her chakra flow fluctuating just then._

_Sharingan eyes narrowed. There was no way anyone could imitate her steady flow of her chakra. His eyes watched the girl's energy move about her, imitating the movement of water, and every once in a while spiking up at random intervals imitating a gentle flame. _

_He lied…Sasuke realized. Madara had lied to him._

Decisions

Why would he lie to him? Why tell him that she was dead?! Sasuke could only stare at the brunette as she looked up at him. All this time she was in Konoha when she could have been with him. Why was she still with them? The village murdered her clan! Why had she stayed with them? The young Uchiha's attention was drawn to the man that appeared suddenly, as he aimed a strike on his form. Blocking it quickly, the two stared at each other for a moment.

"Not bad." Mifune said as he landed on the table.

A sudden explosion made Sayuri turn back to the Hokage only to watch his black robe drift behind him. "Danzo!" she called out. In a matter of seconds the blue haired man from the mist, jumped over the table and headed toward the hole in the wall from which Danzo had escaped from.

"Mizukage, Chojiro, you stay here! I'll go after Danzo! We haven't settled the matter of the summit yet!" The man ordered.

The redheaded Kage nodded. "All right, Ao, but don't chase him too far!"

Sasuke looked from Sayuri to the whole Danzo created. Who should he choose? The girl that had become the very last thing he had left in this world, or the man that had ruined his whole life? Tightening his grip on his sword, he jumped down landing next to the hole.

"Sasuke stop!" The Uchiha heard the girl call after him, but he did not turn. It was his fault! Danzo needed to die!

"Karin, follow me!" the Uchiha ordered.

Sayuri watched as the redhead she had met a few months back ran towards him only to stop as they watched magma seal the exit. "Aakatsuki violated Kirigakure and made the Fourth Mizukage their plaything…" She turned to the woman as she wiped her red lips and smirked.

"Do not interfere." Sasuke warned.

The woman simply smiled. "Such a good looking man…what a waste. But I'll give you a kiss to remember me by."

"Who do you think you are?! An old hag like you shouldn't be acting all seductive!" Karin yelled.

The Mizukage drew her hands to her chest as she began to perform a few hand signs. Chojiro on the other hand drew his sword and pointed it at Sasuke at the same time the samurai stood in front of Sayuri blocking Sasuke from her view.

"Tsuchikage, Lady Sayuri, if you're not going to fight, then please get out the way." At that moment she released another wave of lava at Sasuke.

"Get down!" the samurai ordered as he pushed Sayuri to the ground.

"Chojiro!" she heard the Mizukage call out before a sudden explosion caused the room to shake and debris to fly around.

Sayuri shifted and looked up to see Karin staring at the man on the ground. Suddenly the red head turned around and looked over the table. The brunette narrowed her eyes before pushing the man on top of her away. Standing up as best she could she stalked over to the red head and pulled her back by the collar, forcing her to turn around.

"Hey!" She cried out and glared at Sayuri who shoved her against the table. Karin tried to push herself up only to be shoved back down by the brunette.

"You're going to tell what's going on here, right now!"

Karin gritted her teeth. "Why _should _I?!" Karin hissed in pain as Sayuri's hand went to her neck and squeezed.

"Because if you don't cooperate I'm going to make sure that you rot in jail once this is all over." Sayuri threatened as she leaned closer to the red head. "Now talk!"

Karin gulped. "We're after Danzo he—" Red eyes stared long and hard at Sayuri grunting as the hand tightened. It was then that her chakra caught her attention. She looked into Sayuri's eyes in shock. "You…you were that girl!" Brown eyes narrowed. "The girl that went to my base along with Sasuke! The purple haired one!"

Sayuri frowned and loosened her hold. "How…?"

Karin smirked. "I can see your chakra."

"Lady Sayuri!" Mifune called out. The heiress turned in time to see a white blob rise up from the fallen white man on the ground. Just then the samurai that had been with her cut it in half only to have the bottom part of it wrap its self around him while the top half landed on her.

"What…" she tried to pull it off, but the thing only spread. "What is this?!" she struggled as she was completely encased by the blob that suddenly sprouted a head alarming Sayuri in the process. She felt her knees grow weak and she fell to the ground.

"It's feeding on our chakra in order to grow!" One of Mifune's guards exclaimed.

"He must have used a time delayed jutsu right before the Raikage got him." The Tsuchikage stated as he stared at the face that sprouted up in right in front of him.

"Lady Sayuri…" the samurai next to her tried to move but it was impossible. He watched as the girl began to gasp for air. _Shit…I need to get out of this fast. _The man struggled once again just as another explosion shook the room.

"Sasuke! Are you ok?!" Karin's voice caught Sayuri's attention as she struggled to stay conscious.

_Damn…_She fell on her side unable to move. Whatever that thing was, it was sucking in her chakra rapidly. She looked onto the others and watched as the Tsuchikage freed himself in one move. _Their chakra is being extracted at a slower rate than mine!_

Sharingan eyes scanned the room. He needed to get out of the meeting room, but not without the brunette. "Karin, where's Sayuri?" The Uchiha asked as he held his left eye and glared at the old floating man.

"W-who?" the red head asked before she glanced over her shoulder at the panting brunette on the ground. _She's the one Sasuke keeps mumbling about in his sleep?!_

"So you're after the Marihasha now that you couldn't get your hands on Danzo, huh." The man looked down at the glaring Uchiha. "Too bad, you can't have her." He placed his hands in front of him as a small cube began to form in the space he left between his palms.

Realizing what he was about to do Sayuri tried to catch the man's attention. "Tsuchikage…wait!"

The old man glanced down at Sayuri before turning his attention back to Sasuke. "Sorry, Lady Sayuri. I've got nothing against this boy, but the ninja world wants him dead." The cube suddenly grew in size as the Tsuchikage aimed it at Sasuke. "Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique!"

"**Sasuke!**" Karin cried out. "His chakra…It's gone!"

"Of course it's gone. His body was smashed to smithereens. And you're next."

Sayuri stopped struggling as she heard Karin's words. She felt a dull pain in her chest similar to the one she felt when the Uchiha left the village three years ago only this was more intense. She closed her eyes completely forgetting about the fact that her chakra was being sucked dry by the white mass that she had on her.

The sound of running footsteps caught their attention as they came to a sudden halt. Both the Kazekage and Raikage looked around the room in surprise. Stepping further inside he found Sayuri struggling to breathe and Chojiro lying flat on his back unable to move.

"Kankuro." The read head turned to his brother who stepped forward and using his chakra strings freed the captured people.

Gaara stepped forward and helped Sayuri up. "Thanks." The girl muttered feeling drained.

"Where's Sasuke?!" The Raikage demanded.

Ōnoki smirked. "I smashed him to bits."

"What?!" The man retorted. "That was my job! How dare you!"

"You still have a chance…So quit your whining." A voice caught their attention as they turned to a materializing man. "My name is Madara. I'm here to explain something to you." The five Kage and Sayuri watched stunned as the man donning a whirled orange mask held Sasuke over a shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "I want to tell you about my goal…The Mooneye Operation."

The Raikage suddenly leapt up in the air and attacked the man only to have his punch go right through him. "I have no interest in hearing what you have to say!"

They all watched as Sasuke was sucked into his one eye surprising everyone in the room. Suddenly Madara appeared behind Karin as she disappeared too. He then proceeded to leap up onto the railing of the balcony. "Now then…it looks like you're ready to listen. Ladies and gentlemen."

"Why is it that you're seeking to win Sasuke over?" Gaara asked.

"A Sharingan that can activate even Susanoo is a rarity…I wouldn't want to let a nice pair of eyes like that slip through my fingers. In act I wanted to give him the opportunity to train them further in combat with the five Kages…It was I who sent him here. I would have liked to have him weaken you to the point where I could take you hostage as well…but it looks like that was too much to expect."

"Hostage? For what purpose?" The Mizukage asked.

"To ensure that the Mooneye operation plays out smoothly."

"So he's just another pawn to you." Sayuri spoke gaining Madara's attention.

"Ah," The man bowed. "Lady Sayuri, I wasn't really expecting _you_ here..." He looked over the tired girl. "Glad to see you doing well." He watched the girl give him a tired glare. _She was supposed to be dead…I'll have to talk to Zetsu about this. _

"Why would a man of your caliber resort to these roundabout tactics?" The aged Tsuchikage asked. "Surely with your power, you could accomplish anything you want."

"So this operation is for the purpose of returning you to your former self?" One of the Raikage's guards asked.

"Well…that is one way of putting it…but that is not all that it entails."

Mifune growled as he began to lose his patience. "What exactly is the Mooneye Operation?"

"I would like to take my time with this tale, I you don't mind, I'll take a seat." The people below glared growing tired of Madara's antics.

"We're asking you what this plan of yours is!" Kankuro demanded.

Madara held up a finger at them. "To have everything become one with me! I mean to achieve a 'complete form' in which all is united."

XXX

"Well…" Hideo sighed. "I'm bored." Mint blue eyes darted from one samurai to the next.

Arashi nodded in agreement. "We should have just gone with her."

"And do what exactly?" Ryu asked as he crossed his arms. "Fight Sasuke Uchiha? I'm sure the Kages took care of him all ready. The brat is probably being put in her place by them at this very moment."

"Anything would be better than sitting here idly doing nothing…"Hideo muttered as he sat back against his chair.

"Would you three quit your whining!" Koji ordered. The man was growing exasperated by the second. Light green eyes turned to the samurai that stood guard in the room. "And what are you three looking at?!" Demanded Koji as he stood up angered.

Hideo turned impassively to him hoping for some sort of show, while Arashi raised an eyebrow at the man.

"What's wrong Lord Senkou?" asked Arashi.

Koji sighed and down. "The girl was right…"

"Really now," Hideo asked in a rather bored tone. "…How so?"

The Senkou head glared at Hideo before turning to the samurai. "We're ninja, and yet here we are being guarded by some samurai while the rest go and fight."

"Sounds to me like you just want to go around and destroy stuff." Ryu crossed his arms and looked off to the side. He was right though…Sayuri had been right…Ninja don't hide behind a couple of samurai and wait until some sort of news come their way.

Just then the door to the room opened. The four leaders turned to the entrance and watched as Sayuri entered the room looking rather exhausted. She was quickly followed by Mifune and his guards as they closed the door behind him.

"Please take a seat." The man said to Sayuri who quietly did as she was told.

Arashi's silver eyes didn't miss the small smudges on her kimono or how her hair seemed a bit more disheveled than before.

"A decision has been made by the Kages of your villages." Mifune began waiting until all eyes were on him. "They have decided to form a shinobi alliance, with the Raikage as the leader."

"Sounds about right." Koji nodded.

"No one asked for your opinion." Sayuri bit out and received a glare from the blonde man.

"Please," Mifune "This is no time to argue, you must make a decision immediately the Kages are waiting for your final say in the matter." Once the two clan heads calmed down and turned back to him, Mifune continued. "The alliance has been formed in response to Madara's declaration of a fourth shinobi war. He's bent on setting in motion his Mooneye Operation in which he is in complete control of the world."

Koji, Ryu, Hideo, and Arashi looked stunned by the news. Sayuri, however, stared blankly at the table.

"The Kages have decided that they will protect the remaining two hosts and go to war with Akatsuki. As for Sasuke Uchiha, he is to be considered and international criminal for attacking a neutral country. Since he has allied himself to the Akatsuki he is to be treated in the same manner as Madara." The room remained quiet as Mifune studied them.

"The proposition is this," Mifune continued. "…To go to war with the Akatsuki and international criminal, Sasuke Uchiha." The samurai looked from one ninja to the other. "Your decision must be unanimous. Please present your stand in the matter."

"I'll begin." Ryu stood from his seat and turned to the group. "The two Uchiha's have been causing too much trouble and must be eliminated. Both are extremely dangerous if left out to wonder about and do what they wish. We have Madara's Mooneye Operation as proof that they are too dangerous for this world. I agree with the proposition."

"I agree!" Koji grumbled as he stood, while Ryu sat down. "Both Sasuke and Madara are planning on destroying our world! Madara is power hungry while Sasuke is obsessed with revenge, both can use Sharingan and at this point it's about time that we get rid of the two pests once and for all!"

Hideo stood and Koji sat. "I agree with the proposition. The Akatsuki must be stopped. They are all criminals after the tailed beasts. Whatever it is they are planning is not of convenience to anyone. As for Sasuke Uchiha, he must be stopped, the boy has lost his way…and after today's events, there is nothing we can do for him."

As Hideo took his seat Arashi stood. His silver eyes narrowed as he looked hard at the table before he straightened again, sandy blonde hair framing his face. "I…" he sighed. "The Uchiha's have been causing trouble for quite some time. There is nothing going for those two, and I…will have to agree…" His gaze slid over to Sayuri before looking forward again. "Madara Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, and the Akatsuki must be eliminated for, not only our sake, but for the future of our world."

The four males turned to the only female in the group. Slowly she shifted to stand her curiously colored brown eyes met the four gazes before turning to Mifune.

"Madara and Sasuke have been working on getting the last of the jinchiruki. They have attacked ninja from the land of fire and the land of lightning and are now currently instigating a war." She paused and closed her eyes the memory of a blonde boy smiling down at her came to mind, it was quickly replaced with that of a pink haired konoichi. "Uchiha Sasuke has killed his brother out of revenge and is quite possibly one the strongest ninja I've seen." Onyx eyes looked back at her as the blonde boy and the rosette girl came up behind the boy, all three looking peacefully onto her. "Uchiha Sasuke has betrayed his village countless times…" The blonde and rosette looked at her and grinned both held out their hands to her. "He should be stopped…."

Mifune stood. "So a decision has been reached. Madara Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha—"

"I'm not done!" all eyes turned to her. "Yes, Sasuke has done all those things but it wasn't unwarranted. Konoha's elders deceived him! They were the one that caused all this not him or his clan. Madara is the mastermind behind the operation. If anyone truly deserves to be stopped it should be him!"

"Lady Sayuri, you do realize that you're accusing your own village of starting all this." Mifune stated as he stared at the brunette.

"I'm not accusing my village I'm accusing its elders. This—Sasuke…he should be stopped, but not killed."

"You're only saying that because you're in love with the Uchiha!" Ryu exclaimed

"I am not in love with Sasuke Uchiha."Sayuri glared at the man. "What I'm saying is that he should not be group in along with the Akatsuki. If anything Sasuke should be handled by Naruto Uzumaki."

"That kid is a host!" Koji interrupted. "He can't go into battle!"

"That's enough!" Mifune stood from his seat. "Lady Sayuri I understand that you care for your team mate but there are four very strong arguments against you. You must not let your emotions cloud your judgment. That will only lead you to harm and loosing the last Marihasha representative would not do well with your village."

Sayuri looked down at the smooth table. _But they…Naruto and Sakura they'll…they'll never see him again._

"Lady Sayuri, I plead you …clear your mind and detach yourself from these foolish emotions that will do nothing but get you killed." Mifune's tone was stern as he spoke. "Take what the four clan heads have said and make your own decision, without letting your emotions get the better of you.

Sayuri closed her eyes and clenched her fists.

Sasuke slowly raised his hand offering it to her. The young girl smiled raising her hand to reach out to his. Their finger tips met for mere seconds before she dropped her hand and turned her back to him, ignoring Naruto's and Sakura's calls after her.

Sayuri opened her eyes but kept them downcast. "I…agree to the proposition."

**A.N.**

**I want to thank all of you who have reviewed the story. Thank you so much for you feedback I really appreciate it. Also, thank you all who have faved and followed my story. **

**I don't write down everything that's in the Manga word for word because, well it's too much work and it really does not need to be stated again in the story since I'm guessing most of you already know what's going on. Any who…Please tell me what you think. :D**


	20. Torment

**A.N.**

**Bless all of those who have reviewed, faved, and followed my story. I really, truly appreciate it!**

If you have not kept up with the manga from here on out there may be spoilers.

**Disclaimer: Naruto does NOT belong to me.**

**Sayuri and any characters that have not and will not appear in the manga and/or anime are completely original.**

**Please Review!**

"_I am not in love with Sasuke Uchiha."__Sayuri glared at the man. "What I'm saying is that he should not be group in along with the Akatsuki. If anything Sasuke should be handled by Naruto Uzumaki."_

"_That kid is a host!" Koji interrupted. "He can't go into battle!"_

"_That's enough!" Mifune stood from his seat. "Lady Sayuri I understand that you care for your team mate but there are four very strong arguments against you. You must not let your emotions cloud your judgment. That will only lead you to harm and loosing the last Marihasha representative would not do well with your village."_

_Sayuri looked down at the smooth table. But they…Naruto and Sakura they'll…they'll never see him again. _

"_Lady Sayuri, I plead you …clear your mind and detach yourself from these foolish emotions that will do nothing but get you killed." Mifune's tone was stern as he spoke. "Take what the four clan heads have said and make your own decision, without letting your emotions get the better of you._

_Sayuri closed her eyes and clenched her fists. _

_Sasuke slowly raised his hand offering it to her. The young girl smiled raising her hand to reach out to his. Their finger tips met for mere seconds before she dropped her hand and turned her back to him, ignoring Naruto's and Sakura's calls after her. _

_Sayuri opened her eyes but kept them downcast. "I…agree to the proposition." _

Torment

"Good." Mifune cast the brunette one last look before he stood. "I'll inform the Kages." They watched as the samurai left the room in silence.

The four men turned their attention to the still standing girl. They glanced at each other uneasily before shifting their gaze away.

Arashi stood and slowly placed a hand on the girls shoulder. "Lady Sayuri—" he stopped as the girl pushed his hand away. They all watched as the girl turned away from them all and headed toward the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Koji asked as he turned to the heiress. The only answer he received was the sound of the slamming door.

Brown eyes darted from one side of the hall to the other. She took note of the pillars that held the place up and the white marble floors. She leaned against the door as he shoulders began to shake. Placing a hand on her mouth, she tried to stifle her steadily rising sobs.

_I'm sorry…_She hung her head as he body continued to tremble. _Naruto, Sakura…I'm sorry._ She felt her chest tighten and soon she couldn't breathe. Allowing a choked cry to escape her lips she pulled at the kimono in an attempt to loosen it mostly out of frustration.

The sound of quiet footsteps made her freeze. Gaze still on the white floor before her she tried to choke back another cry. Taking a deep breath she quickly wiped her tears and turned to the person standing a few feet away from her.

"It's you…" she breathed out, recognizing the samurai that had protected her in the Kages meeting room.

The man bowed quickly and straightened up deciding not to mention her emotional breakdown in the middle of the hallway. "Lady Sayuri, is there something I can do for you?"

The girl in question blinked in surprise. "You want to help me?" she asked slowly and watched the man dip his head in affirmative. "Why would _you_ help _me_?"

"Not just anyone can sneak up on and disarm a samurai." Said the man in a low even tone. "I misjudged you. You're a lot stronger than you look and I am very impressed by your capabilities as you have earned my respect."

"Thank you...?" Sayuri replied not sure what to say.

"How may I be of use?" He asked again.

Brown eyes scanned the man for a moment. "Tell me, is your black attire attached to the metal guards?"

The samurai looked down at himself before shaking his head. "No, it is not."

"Can I borrow one?

XXX

When Moriyo had first set eyes on Sayuri she had been but a blabbering baby that was just learning how to walk. Sure the little girl spoke simple words such as 'mama' and 'papa' but that was about as far as her vocabulary extended at the age of one and a half.

She remembered watching the child pull herself up using the railing of the deck in the back yard or the stairs inside the house. It was quite hilarious to watch as the little girl made faces with the effort she made to stand up, what was funnier was watching the girl fall flat on her bottom and pout as if she wanted to cry.

Kaminari, at the time, was all over the kid. Everywhere the little brat crawled to, she was sure to follow. So in turn Moriyo tagged along for the lack of having anything better to do. Regardless she found that watching the child's wobbly legs as Sayuri attempted to take her firsts steps, made her feel warm and…fuzzy inside. It was then, at the age of sixteen, that Moriyo found that children were endearing and that, one day she wouldn't mind having a child of her own.

That, however, was then…this is now. Moriyo frowned as she looked up at the bright sun. To her, Sayuri had become her daughter. From the time she set out to train the young girl, Moriyo, found she spoiled the kid senseless. She bought her clothes, cooked for her, made her grow out her hair, and played with it once it was grown. She watched over Sayuri as she slept from time to time and would often find herself stroking her growing brown locks in a soothing, motherly manner.

Yes, Moriyo cared for the girl, but in no way did she want to have a child now…or ever for that matter. She came to that realization a year after taking Sayuri under her wing. Whenever Sayuri was sent on a mission, she found herself worrying whether or not she'd come back alive, when Sayuri went missing it almost gave her a heart attack, when she had returned Moriyo almost killed her for leaving without notice, when Sayuri had closed herself off in her own little world she began to fear for her.

Children were too much of an emotional rollercoaster. You'd be happy one moment, completely content with your life and how theirs was turning out, only to have the little monster turn around and make you wish that you had never had them in the first place or, in Moriyo's case, seen them.

The jounin sighed as she risked a glance at the fumbling academy students that somehow Iruka had convinced her to 'teach' them while their instructor was being taken care of in the hospital…and by teach he really meant babysit. So here she was, book in hand standing in the middle of a meadow while under the careful scrutiny of a group of eight year olds.

"All right!" she crossed her arms and looked at the small class of ten in the eye. "I'll be your instructor for the next few weeks, my name is Moriyo. You will call me Moriyo-sensei, is that clear?"

The children blinked owlishly up at her. Why had this been easier with Sayuri? Oh, that's' right, because she had been eleven and not _eight _when she first presented herself at her instructor. The jounin cleared her throat.

"Right, let's begin…" As she began to, mechanically, recount the tale of the first Hokage her mind couldn't help but wonder off to Sayuri. Had she eaten? Had the meeting gone well? When would she come back? Her questions went unanswered as she looked over the ten children, only to find them half asleep.

Eyebrow twitching she cleared her throat. The children sat up straight startled. "You know what, never mind." She closed the book in her hand and tossed it aside. "Recess…Go wild." With giant smiles in their eyes they got up and began to run around the meadow.

XXX

Sayuri inspected her new attire in the mirror with a small sigh of relief at finally being able to move without restraint. She looked down to her right to the layers of kimono sprawled all around the floor of the changing room. Picking them up she wondered what to do with them until she spotted a trash can and stuffed them inside.

The samurai straightened as the door to the room opened and out came Sayuri dressed in the black long sleeved, turtleneck shirt and black pants that belonged to the samurai. Thankfully he had convinced one of the women to lend him her clothes, of course not without receiving strange look from the woman just before he left.

"Here are the gloves." He passed them to her and she took them before slipping them on.

Sayuri pursed her lips and looked at her hands and took them off, stuffing them in the pockets of her pants. "Thank you for your help." She bowed.

The man returned the gesture. "Will you be going after him?"

His question caught Sayuri by surprise. "Sasuke?" the man nodded. "Yes."

"You don't know where he is."

"True." She smiled. "But I know where Danzo is heading, and if I'm lucky I'll kill two birds with one stone."

The samurai looked surprised. "You plan to fight Danzo?"

"Yes." The two began to walk down the hall. "I'm not going to let him get away after all he's done. I'm also willing to bet that Sasuke or Madara might show up, if they haven't already."

"You think they'll go after him?"

Sayuri glanced up at the samurai. "I know they'll go after him." They reached the exit to the building. "Again thank you for your help." With that Sayuri turned and began to leap up onto the roof tops heading into the forest.

_I know Danzo's heading toward the Samurai Bridge…that's where I came in from, and that's the nearest exit from this village. _Sayuri thought as leapt from one tree branch to another. Just as the snow began to disappear the brunette made her way to the ground. Breathing heavily she leaned against one of the trees and held her side. The wound she had received in the forest of death, from Orochimaru three years ago, was becoming unbearable. She slid down the trunk and hissed in pain as it began to burn. It had never gotten this bad. Then again, her chakra had never been as diminished as it was now. Her chakra was what had kept the pain at bay, the wound would take chakra from her constantly, but when she was running low the wound would sting and burn.

Sayuri slid the black shirt up and glanced down at her abdomen. The thin scar was reddening.

"Great." She muttered as she took out a small bag from her pocket, producing a small round, brown soldier pill. Making a face she brought it up to her mouth. Hesitantly she took it and began to chew before swallowing it with much effort. "Gah!" she stuck her tongue out in disgust. The thing tasted horrible, but it was taking effect. Immediately her chakra spiked and the wound stopped burning.

Brown eyes glance down at it once more and watched in amazement as the scar quickly began to turn a pale pink in color. With a sigh of relief she pulled her shirt down and jumped to her feet. She glanced up at the canopy before setting off again.

XXX

"Sasuke!" The teen froze and turned to the pink haired konoichi behind him. She looked worn, how had she found him?

"What do you want?" he demanded irritated that he had to stop in order to talk to the girl. In the academy he had always felt annoyed by her, she was persistent and unyielding. She doted on him so much so that her training suffered because of it.

"I want to go with you!" She stated, determination in her eyes. "I'll leave Konoha!"

He watched as she jumped down to where he was. "Why would you join me? What are you trying to pull?"

"Nothing! Ever since you left the village, I've regretted not going with you." Sasuke only stared at her as she continued. "I'll do whatever you want. I don't want to have any more regrets."

Karin stared at the scene feeling as if something was amiss.

"Do you know what I want to do?" Sasuke asked the rosette.

"I don't care! I'll follow any order you give me—"

"To crush the leaf! That is my goal…" Sasuke interrupted her. "Are you willing to betray the leaf for me?"

Pushing aside any shock and fear she had, Sakura looked on determined. "Yes, if that's what you want me to do."

Sasuke stepped aside. "Then prove it." He pointed at the bleeding girl on the ground. "Kill her, and I'll accept your offer."

This time she couldn't keep the shock from registering on her face. Sasuke eyed her carefully as she took out a kunai. "Who is she?"

"A member of 'Hawk' and as you can see, she's useless to me now." Sasuke watched as Sakura slowly made her way over. "Actually, you're a medical ninja, aren't you Sakura? This works out perfectly…you can take her place."

The rosette gulped. _He's completely heartless…He really isn't the old Sasuke anymore. He's completely changed._ Sakura thought as she stepped toward Karin.

"Well?" the Uchiha asked. "Can you handle this, Sakura?"

_She doesn't matter…_Sakura looked down at the bleeding redhead. _If..if…_She clutched the kunai tighter. _If I can stab him with this, it'll all come to an end._ She trembled and closed her eyes until a weak voice caught her attention.

"Sasuke..don't do it…" Sakura's eyes opened wide as she finally noticed the killing intent coming from the man behind her. Turning she froze in horror as she watched the Uchiha with his Chidori heading right for her.

However the attack stopped right before her eyes as a dusty dome surrounded Sakura, obscuring her vision. The Uchiha pulled away, his Chidori disappearing as he recognized the Wind Barrier Jutsu. Black eyes darted left to right in search of its source.

"Behind you, Uchiha." Sasuke turned immediately, his coal black eyes meeting her light and dark brown.

"Sayuri…" he whispered her name. Sakura was forgotten by the Uchiha as his full attention was on the brunette before him.

"Sakura…" Sayuri spoke slowly catching the ninja's attention. "Take Karin and heal her." She watched as the rosette stiffened and looked between the redhead on the ground and Sayuri. How did she know her? "_Now_, Sakura." Sayuri ordered.

"What about you?" she asked. "Aren't you worr—"

"I'll be fine." She spoke not once breaking eye contact with the avenger. "Now go." With a hesitant nod she picked up Karin and moved quickly taking her behind one of the pillars.

"Why did you protect her?" Sasuke asked as Sakura left the area.

"What happened to your eye?" She countered hoping to draw his attention elsewhere.

"This?" he touched his cheek. "I killed Danzo, that's what happened."

Sayuri felt her jaw drop as she stared at Sasuke in surprise. "You killed him?" The Uchiha nodded and took a step forward.

"That's one down…and now that you're here, we can take our revenge on Konoha."

Sayuri clenched her fists. She had wished that when she saw him she wouldn't feel anything, that at least for this one moment her heart would cooperate with her mind do as it was told, but she found it impossible. She still cared for him.

"We? Our?" Sayuri shook her head sadly. "Sasuke, I don't want this. It's wrong."

In a blink of an eye she found herself being pulled towards him. He gripped her arms tightly as he stared down at her.

"What do you mean 'you don't want this'!?" he demanded. "How is it wrong to want to destroy those who destroyed you!?"

"Sasuke—"

"They took your clan away! They took mine!" he shook her once roughly and she took hold of his forearms to keep herself from loosing balance. "They all deserve to die!"

"You're wrong!" Sayuri exclaimed as she looked up at him. "The village didn't do it, it was the elders." His grip on her arms tightened making her wince but she ignored the pain. "The villagers are innocent, they don't know what happened."

"Innocent?" he stared down at her as if she had lost her mind. "They're living off of the sacrifices _we _made. They don't deserve to live!" He pulled her closer and rested his forehead against hers. "You're the only one who understands. You're the only one who knows what it feels to lose everything."

His black eyes searched her brown ones. He concentrated as the image of the brunette blurred for a second before clearing up again. From the day he met her ten years ago, he thought she was special. She didn't group his brother and him together. Sayuri saw him as Sasuke. Not Sasuke, Itachi's little brother. Just Sasuke.

He grew to like her and somewhere along that time he wanted her to smile at him and only him. When she lost her clan he felt helpless. He didn't know what to do to help her and the two began to drift apart. Just when he thought he would never see her again, they were placed in the same team. He didn't know how to approach her back then and she acted as if she didn't know him.

It wasn't until recently that he discovered that Itachi had sealed her mind, something that his brother had done for him. _She_ was made for him. He needed her by his side if to keep him sane. When he had thought her dead, he wanted nothing more than crush Konoha for leaving completely alone. But now that she was here, right before him, he didn't want to let her go.

But she doesn't want to destroy the village. He remembered as he looked at her eyes. She was standing before him, not to follow him but to stop him.

The heiress did nothing as he leaned closer to the point where their lips were mere centimeters apart. "Sayuri…" His lips brushed hers in a soft kiss. "Come with me." He was not about to let her go. He will not let Konoha take the last thing he had.

XXX

"He…he loves her…" Sakura turned to the red head she was healing. "He…hasn't killed her." Sakura withdrew her hands, having healed Karin's injuries.

Slowly she peeked around the pillar to find Sasuke and Sayuri just a few centimeters from each other. She sucked in her breath at the heartache that she felt as she took in the scene.

_Sasuke loves Sayuri…_ Sakura drew a hand to her heart as the realization sank in. Of course she had known. She had always known, but she had decided to ignore it.

Sakura remembered the long looks the Uchiha gave Sayuri and how he always tried to be with her one way or another. How he had shut everyone out when she was unconscious and in the hospital, and how he seemed to be in a better mood when he was with her. She knew, and it hurt to finally see it completely out in the open.

XXX

Sayuri's hear beat a mile a minute, but she wouldn't let that break her resolve. She knew right from wrong…and this, what he was offering, was wrong.

"You're losing your light." She tried to reason with him once more. "Sasuke, you can still stop this. I'll talk to the clans. I'll help you take out the elders. But I won't let you destroy Konoha."

He looked almost pained as he suddenly pulled away. He looked at her like he had been betrayed and suddenly it was all gone. Any glimpse of emotion that she had seen on him was replaced by a stony look.

"If you won't come with me than you're standing in my way."

Sayuri narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not going to change my mind, I agreed to the proposition; I will go to war with you if you decide to follow Madara."

"You agreed…" he looked at her at a loss. This was it. He clenched his fists and glared. "All right then. I guess we're going to war."

In a blink of an eye he was behind her, ready to strike with his Kusanagi. Sayuri ducked just in time and kicked the sword out of his hand. Biting her thumb she ran it across one of her seals summoning senbon in her hand. She threw them at him; all met the ground as he back flipped away from them.

Quickly he formed a series of hand signs. "Fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" She rolled out of the way and grabbed his Kusanagi in the process. Rushing at him she swiped at his form only to have it disappear before her eyes.

Suddenly she felt as her arm was twisted back and she was roughly shoved to the ground. His knee went to her back, as he continued to twist hand. Sayuri cried out in pain and dropped the sword hearing as it clattered on the ground. A series of kunai made him leap away from the girl as he stood back and stared at his old sensei.

"Are you ok, Sayuri?" Kakashi leapt towards the girl as she rubbed her injured arm. She gave him a nod and the silver haired Jonin turned to Sasuke.

"You've fallen too low, Sasuke."

The Uchiha glared at his former teacher before his gaze shifted to Sayuri as she stood. His breath cached as she looked up at him. Her gaze was pleading him to stop, but it was too late. He would do this with or without her. He'd do it for the both of them.

**A.N.**

**Sasuke's battle with Danzo happened while they were still discussing what would happen with the war. And his actions are due to him actually losing his mentality. Remember that at this point he's not thinking straight. **

**Please review and tell me what you think :)**

**(Oh and Noel Ardnek I'm still working on the drawing I'll make sure to announce when it's up.)**


	21. Team 7

**A.N.**

**Bless all of those who have reviewed, faved, and followed my story. I really, truly appreciate it!**

If you have not kept up with the manga from here on out there may be spoilers.

**Disclaimer: Naruto does NOT belong to me.**

**Sayuri and any characters that have not and will not appear in the manga and/or anime are completely original.**

**Please Review!**

"_All right then. I guess we're going to war." _

_In a blink of an eye he was behind her, ready to strike with his Kusanagi. Sayuri ducked just in time and kicked the sword out of his hand. Biting her thumb she ran it across one of her seals summoning senbon in her hand. She threw them at him; all met the ground as he back flipped away from them. _

_Quickly he formed a series of hand signs. "Fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" She rolled out of the way and grabbed his Kusanagi in the process. Rushing at him she swiped at his form only to have it disappear before her eyes. _

_Suddenly she felt as her arm was twisted back and she was roughly shoved to the ground. His knee went to her back, as he continued to twist hand. Sayuri cried out in pain and dropped the sword hearing as it clattered on the ground. A series of kunai made him leap away from the girl as he stood back and stared at his old sensei._

"_Are you ok, Sayuri?" Kakashi leapt towards the girl as she rubbed her injured arm. She gave him a nod and the silver haired Jonin turned to Sasuke._

"_You've fallen too low, Sasuke." _

_The Uchiha glared at his former teacher before his gaze shifted to Sayuri as she stood. His breath cached as she looked up at him. Her gaze was pleading him to stop, but it was too late. He would do this with or without her. He'd do it for the both of them. _

Team 7

Kakashi looked over his two former students. One stood before him, looking worn with blood over his face, while the other stood to his side watching her teammate carefully as he shifted his weight to the other foot.

"Where's Sakura?" He asked looking at the young brunette. He watched her glance off to the other side of the bridge. He spotted the pink haired girl watching from behind the pillar. His attention went back to Sayuri who by now had stopped rubbing her arm. "I'm sorry."

Sayuri turned to her sensei in confusion. What could he be sorry for?

"I've been a terrible teacher." The man said loud enough for Sakura to hear as he turned to Sasuke. "I shouldn't have said to you what I did back then, Sakura." From behind the pillar the pink haired girl looked down at the ground. "I should have paid more attention to you, Sayuri, instead of letting Moriyo take over." At that the brunette looked up in surprise.

"It's…" she stopped. What could she say? That it was ok? That she hadn't been bothered when she found that she was no longer part of team seven? That she had been perfectly fine without him? That it hadn't stung when she stopped seeing her sensei every day? No, she couldn't say that. Because she had been hurt, she felt miserable, she missed her old sensei. She felt like she had been cast off as a spare without a second thought.

"Sasuke, I hate repeating myself." Sayuri turned to the Uchiha then. "But I'll say this one last time. Stop your obsession with revenge!"

Suddenly Uchiha burst into laughter causing the three Konoha ninja to jump slightly at the sound until he abruptly stopped. "Bring back Itachi…" Sayuri brought a hand to her heart. "And my mother and father…And my clan! Bring them all back! Then I'll stop!"

Black eyes turned to the brunette next to the jounin. Kakashi stiffened and took out a kunai not sure what Sasuke would do.

"You know what it feels like!" He shouted. "Yet you're there standing next to _them_ fighting for _them_. Tell me, Sayuri, what have they ever done for you!"

"Sasuke, stop…" she pleaded.

"Not until they're all dead!"

Kakashi narrowed his eye. "I don't want to have to kill you."

Sasuke turned to Kakashi in arrogance. "Oh, you think you can take me out whenever you feel like it?" He scoffed. "Don't act like you're still my teacher. That time has long passed! I want to kill you so badly I can taste it, Kakashi."

The jounin stiffened for a second before he moved to shift his headband up revealing his Sharingan eye. "No matter how far he fell, the third always looked at Orochimaru with affection. I think I understand now what he went through all those years." He took off his cape and cast it aside.

"Well then, you and the third have plenty to talk about when you join him!" Said the Uchiha as he cracked his knuckles.

Kakashi glanced at Sayuri who slowly got into a defensive position. "Are you sure you can do this?" he asked his student.

He didn't miss the saddened look she'd cast at the Uchiha as she bit her thumb and slid it across a seal in her arm, summoning her father's katana in the process. "Yes."

XXX

Karin stared up at the clear blue sky. In the distance she could hear the clanging or metal against metal. A roar of outrage from Sasuke and the splashing of water as someone was thrown over the bridge. She heard the pink haired medic cry beside her as she held her knees to her chest. In no way did she want to hear or see the rosette so vulnerable. She didn't want to feel her pain, but she couldn't help but let a tear roll down her cheek as she lay on the cold ground.

She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on the chakras below. One had a distinct electric feeling to it as it shifted around the area in an attempt to avoid being hit. The other, Sasuke's, was dark and ominous and she felt how he attacked the other mercilessly. Then there was the third one. It was curious, she concentrated harder, that one shifted from one state to the other. I'd be sharp and erratic like lightning, calm and flowing like water the next, it abruptly shift back and forth from slow and firm like the earth to whirling and shifting like air.

Then there was something that caught her attention, the way that underneath it all was a shifty fiery flow to her chakra that the girl was suppressing. Karin had never seen anything like it. She had never seen someone with the chakra the girl had, much less seen anyone try to forcefully suppress a natural part of it.

While she concentrated on the girl's chakra as it shifted from one area to another, she almost failed to notice how her chakra and Sasuke's reacted when they were in contact with one another. _Even now…_She thought sadly as she opened her eyes and turned to the still sobbing rosette. Even as the two fought below he still loved her.

XXX

Sayuri gritted her teeth as Susanoo blocked her katana with an arm. Sasuke stared back at her impassively as she added pressure but to no avail.

"It's useless." He said to her. "This is an ultimate defense, you can't get through." Sayuri was shoved back with a force that had her skidding to a halt.

"Sasuke, your clan and your hatred can't be the only things that are left in your heart. Look deep inside yourself one last time." Kakashi tried one more.

The Uchiha scoffed. "Still reciting the same old pleas…"

"You know what's really in there."

He recalled his Genin class. "They're all laughing…They're all laughing it up at the cost of Itachi's life. They have no idea the price he paid!" His Susanoo changed forms, turning darker still. "All I hear in your laughter now is scorn and ridicule! But I'll change it. I'll turn your laughter into screams of anguish!"

"**SASUKE DON'T!**" Sayuri tried once more. "**ITACHI DIDN'T WANT THIS!**"

Coal black eyes shifted to Sayuri just then. His last person, his sanctuary, the only one who knew what he felt, Sasuke clenched his fists, Konoha had corrupted her.

"This is bad…" Kakashi stiffened as Sasuke's Susanoo grew in size, beside him Sayuri stared at the Uchiha horrified.

Suddenly the Susanoo began receding, turning into a skeleton. Sasuke clapped his hands over his eyes in pain as his defense vanished. Slowly removing his hands from his eyes he looked towards Kakashi and Sayuri as they were nothing but fuzzy outlines now.

_My vision!_ He thought as he gritted his teeth and began to wipe the blood from them.

Sayuri looked on in worry until something caught her eye as she gasped lightly. Kakashi took notice as well, becoming alarmed. Both standing very still prying to some god for Sasuke not notice Sakura at his back. The pink haired Chunin stopped short from stabbing the Sharingan wielder in the back with a kunai. Sasuke turned just then gripping the girl by the neck.

"**Sakura!**" Both Kakashi and Sayuri called out as she was pinned to the wall. The two rushed towards her, behind her Kakashi fell to the ground, Sayuri on the other hand kept going watching as the Uchiha took the kunai from his teammate and swung it at her.

"No!"

"Don't do it, Sasuke!"

The two cried out just as the metal was about to meet the rosettes body. Suddenly Sakura was no longer pinned by the Uchiha. Instead she was in the arms of their blonde friend. Blue met black as Naruto turned to watch his friend. Taking the opening Sayuri rushed at Sasuke, sliding down just as he turned and sending a kick up to his chest, sending the Uchiha upwards. He used the bridge as leverage to jump back down unto the water, standing opposite of his three former teammates.

"Was that proof enough?" Kakashi asked as he neared them. "Sasuke's not the same anymore, Naruto."

"Sasuke…" Naruto called as he stepped between Sayuri and Kakashi. "Tobi told us the truth about Itachi. I don't know whether to believe him or not…but either way everything you've done…I understand why you did it." They turned to Naruto in shock.

"I told you once before. You never had parents or siblings…you never had anyone. So shut up outsider!"

Both Sakura and Sayuri tensed in anger at the Uchiha's words. "Naruto's had faith in you, Sasuke! No matter how many people gave up on you, he still considered you a friend!" She glanced at the blonde for a second. "He still does."

"A few moments ago I got revenge for Itachi on one of the leaf's elite…Danzo…It was a high unlike anything I've ever felt, like I was finally cleansing the Uchiha name. Like I was freeing the Uchiha name from being associated with this corrupt shinobi world. In a sense it's what the leaf has always wanted. After rejecting my clan for generations, I'm finally going to wipe it from your memories."

He looked at the four Konoha ninja as he extended his arms, a deranged smile on his face. "By killing every last one of you until the leaf is crushed! Any link to the Uchiha will be severed and our name will be purified! That is how I'll revive my clan."

"You've lost it Uchiha." Sasuke turned his gaze to the brunette. "Itachi wanted you to come back; he wanted you to be happy. He never wanted this…" she gestured at him. "Itachi never wanted revenge...Sasuke please…" she stepped forward. One last time, she'll try one last time. "Please come home."

It was quiet for a few seconds before he shook his head. "You have no idea, what my brother wanted. He protected you, he cared about you…and you don't want to help avenge him _or_ your clan…" he smiled. "But I'll do it for you…You'll thank me at the end of it all."

Behind the brunette Naruto had conjured up three shadow clones ready to fight until the silver haired jounin raised his arm. "This is my job. Naruto, get Sakura and Sayuri out of here."

"But Kakashi sensei—"

"I don't want you three to have to see this. Get out of here now!" Kakashi turned to the rosette. "The kind of poison kunai you have learned to make won't kill Sasuke. Orochimaru would've made sure he'd be immune to it…besides you've seen that you can't handle this."

Sayuri clenched her fists. "I'm an ANBU, as of today Sasuke has been made into an international criminal. I am to stop him at all cost! You can't order me to leave Kakashi!"

Her teacher turned to girl and shook his head. "I used to be a former ANBU, I outranked you a long time ago and I outrank you now. Leave, Sayuri, that's an order!"

"I said no!" Sayuri stepped forward, katana in hand.

Suddenly the two jounin were held back by the clones as Naruto rushed at Sasuke, the Uzumaki with his Rasengan and the Uchiha with the Chidori. As the two jutsu met a blinding light caused the others to flinch and cover their eyes as the water from the river splashed high into the air showering them all as it came back down, throwing the two ninja in opposite directions.

Seeing this Kakashi rushed after Naruto catching him before he collided with the bridge and Sasuke was soon caught by the White Zetsu. Naruto looked up, eyes narrowed at Sasuke. "Now I'm certain."

Kakashi turned to him. "Certain? Of what?"

"What the heck are you talking about, Naruto?" Sayuri asked.

"I thought I told you to come back and rest." They all turned to the masked man that stood beside Sasuke. Taking notice of their company Madara turned to them. "Nine tails…When we do fight them, it'll be in a more suitable place. For now we retreat."

Naruto stepped forward ignoring Kakashi's call. Sasuke stopped Madara as he tried to help him up, wanting to hear what the blonde had to say.

"Sasuke do you remember what you told me back in the Valley of the End? About top-class ninja?" Sasuke didn't answer but Naruto felt that he knew what he was talking about. "One direct clash later, I understand a lot more. We've become top class ninja…So tell me did you see what's in my heart? What I really feel?" Sakura looked on at Naruto in worry. "Did you see what'll happen if we fight again?" Both Kakashi and Sayuri stared at the two with unease. "We're both going to die. Our fight will be inevitable if you attack the leaf. So keep your hatred, let it fest and hit me with it full force. I'm the only one who can bear the full brunt of your hate! It's my job no one else's! I'll bear the burden of your hatred and we'll die together!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth before lashing out. "What?! What the hell is wrong with you?! Why do you care about me so much?!"

"Because I'm your friend." Sasuke stared at Naruto in slight shock. "I'm not giving up on you…I'm done ranting. Hell, I can barely string a sentence together…I shouldn't be lecturing anyone!" Naruto laughed. "if we really take this all the way to the end and die, we won't be Uchiha, and Jinchuuriki, or anything.

"I won't change, and I'm not going to die…you will."

"That's enough, leave Sasuke to me. Naruto, you still want to become Hokage." Kakashi said as he stepped forward.

"How can I call myself Hokage, if I can't save one friend?"

Sayuri looked over at the Uchiha. Here was Naruto, telling him that he hadn't given up when she already had. She looked down at her katana. Now she understood what Itachi had meant by 'anchor.' He wanted her to convince his little brother to return to Konoha, to keep him sane, to help him. Her grip on the katana tightened. Itachi had been wrong in choosing her. He should've chosen Naruto. She wasn't cut out for this, she wasn't someone's stability, heck she could barely keep her _own_ life in check.

Sayuri allowed the kunai to disappear into thin air with an audible poof. She earned the attention of her teammates as she stepped back. "Ok…" she turned to Naruto. "The only person Sasuke will fight is you."

Madara placed a hand on the younger Uchiha's back. "Let's go, Sasuke."

They watched at their opponents disappeared before their eyes. As soon as they were gone the clones disappeared as Naruto fell back, foam in his mouth.

"Naruto!" Sayuri exclaimed as she caught the blonde noticing the cut on his cheek. "Sakura, the antidote!" she ordered. The rosette panicked until she realized that her friend had been cut by her poisoned kunai. "What are you waiting for?!"

The rosette snapped into action. "R-right!"

XXX

Moriyo frowned as she re-read the scroll in her hands. At her feet Pakkun scratched his ears waiting for the jounin to say something. The woman sighed as she rolled the piece of paper back up and glanced at the tent where a busty blonde was barking out orders.

"Boy did he save himself from trouble this time." She smiled as Shizune ran out of the tent in search for more food.

"Are you going to tell him or should I?" Pakkun asked as he looked up at Moriyo.

Moriyo smiled. "I'll do it. In the mean time I'll give this to Lady Tsunade." She held up the scroll and the dog nodded.

"Let him down easy, I'm sure it'll hurt him to hear he won't become Hokage." Pakkun said sarcastically causing the woman to laugh.

"Gotcha!" She saluted as the dog barked before disappearing.

XXX

There was loud bang as Tenten hit the lumber in anger. They had returned to Konoha, Kakashi going off to meet with the elders while Naruto, Sakura, and Sayuri met up with the others to explain the recent turn of events.

"You're going to fight Sasuke alone? And you think all of us are just going to stand here and let you?" the bun haired teen exclaimed.

"Tenten's right, Naruto. We can't let you have your way with this one. It's a problem for the whole village." Shikamaru spoke up not liking what Naruto had in mind one bit.

"This is what you meant by you'd 'explain when we got back?' We're all prepared to kill Sasuke!" Kiba exclaimed from his spot on top of the lumber.

"Naruto…" Shikamaru stepped forward. "You're not trying to convince us to let you handle this so you can turn around and protect him, are you?"

"No, trust me, I won't defend him."

Neji narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "If Sasuke was so weakened from the summit and fighting Danzo, why didn't you finish him right there?"

"It's not so simple." Sakura defended. "Madara was with him."

Kiba growled at the rosette. "He couldn't have just slipped away." The dog owner turned to the blonde, eyes narrowed. "Naruto, you're as strong as they come. You defeated pain! Sasuke wouldn't have stood—"

"You're wrong. I can't defeat Sasuke at his current level. I just knew…" Naruto looked down at the ground before straightening with determination. "I'm the only one who can fight him."

"What in the world happened? Tell us!" Neji demanded as he uncrossed his arms and stepped forward.

"Just let Naruto do what he thinks is best." Sayuri smiled at the blonde receiving a stern gaze from the Hyuga standing beside her.

"Alright!" He exclaimed. "I'm hungry; I'll be at Ichiraku's." With that the blonde turned and walked away.

Sayuri watched as the blonde disappeared before she stood straight. "I'm leaving too. I've got something important do." She turned but stopped short as she felt a strong grip on her hand.

She turned and met Neji's narrowed eyes. "I'll go with you." Eyeing him carefully she consented as he released her hand, both walking side by side back into the village ignoring the curious stares from their friends.

Brown eyes shifted to her right as if admiring the workers handy work while the two walked in complete silence. It wasn't until they walked into a deserted part of the village that she felt Neji stop her. He held her had firmly in his and began to lead her away towards one of the few training grounds that had been spared from Pain's attack.

"Ne—" he raised a finger cutting her off.

His white eyes narrowed down at her. "What the hell were you thinking?!" he demanded. Sayuri blinked up at him. "Why did you go after Uchiha? You were completely unarmed! Something could have happened to you!"

Sayuri glared up at him irritated. She was not in the mood to be scolded when she already knew she would never hear the end of it from Kenji. "Ok, first of all, I_ was not_ completely unarmed! I had seals on me. Second, I'm a jounin in the ANBU I can take care of myself!"

Gritting his teeth Neji pushed her back into a tree. "You were hurt from Pain's attack, your leg was broken. Did you think I didn't notice that you're chakra has been suspiciously high? What did you take?" He narrowed his eyes. "Soldier pills?"

"What are you? My father?" she pushed him back. "I'm a big girl, Neji."

"**You could have died!**" Sayuri stood in silent shock as she looked at the furious Hyuga. "He could have killed you! Don't you care?!" he stepped forward as she reflexively took a step back.

She had never seen him angry at her like this before. She gulped and bit her lip trying not to back down but he was making it difficult. He took hold of her shoulders as he leaned down and placed his head at the crook of her neck.

"I can't lose you." He murmured and pulled her to him. "Understand?" Carefully she reached for his head with one hand while her other went to his back as she pulled him close.

"I'm sorry, Neji." She stroked his brown locks as he held her as long he pleased.

Brown eyes focused on the clear blue sky. _I'm sorry Itachi…_

She had let him down, she couldn't convince Sasuke to return and now they were going to war. What could she do? She didn't have anything to offer him. Sasuke wanted revenge, while she wanted peace. She felt Neji slide his hands to her back, clutching her black shirt and suddenly she felt guilty. Here was a man that cared for her that wanted the best for her and all she could do was think about the man that had let her down in every way. Sayuri closed her eyes confused, irritated, and saddened. What was she supposed to do?

**A.N.**

**Please leave a review :) **

**Oh, I've posted a pic of Sayuri in her kimono in Deviant Art if anyone is interested. **


	22. Emotions

**A.N.**

**Bless all of those who have reviewed, faved, and followed my story. I really, truly appreciate it!**

If you have not kept up with the manga from here on out there may be spoilers.

**Disclaimer: Naruto does NOT belong to me.**

**Sayuri and any characters that have not and will not appear in the manga and/or anime are completely original.**

**Please Review!**

"_I can't lose you." Neji murmured and pulled her to him. "Understand?" Carefully she reached for his head with one hand while her other went to his back as she pulled him close. _

"_I'm sorry, Neji." She stroked his brown locks as he held her as long he pleased. _

_Brown eyes focused on the clear blue sky. I'm sorry Itachi… _

_She had let him down, she couldn't convince Sasuke to return and now they were going to war. What could she do? She didn't have anything to offer him. Sasuke wanted revenge, while she wanted peace. She felt Neji slide his hands to her back, clutching her black shirt and suddenly she felt guilty. Here was a man that cared for he that wanted the best for her and all she could do was think about the man that had let her down in every way. Sayuri closed her eyes confused, irritated, and saddened. What was she supposed to do?_

Emotions

Kakashi stared at the two elders as they murmured to each other, not really paying any attention to what they were saying. If he were to be honest he'd rather be fighting Akatsuki than standing here, listening to the two talk about their next move. He fought the urge to roll his eyes as they talked of Danzo and how much of a pity it was that he was no longer with them. Thinking back to what Tobi had said about the two former ninja he wasn't all too eager to even be in their presence.

"We can't be part of the joint force without a leader." Homura said finally after some thought.

Koharu sighed. "There's no other choice…" she turned to the silver haired jounin. "We'll support you as our choice for Hokage…" she said rather reluctantly.

"Knock, knock." The three turned to the entrance of the small house. Without waiting to be acknowledged, Moriyo stepped inside, a grin on her face. "Hey, Scarecrow!"

"Insolent girl, do you not have any manners? We were discussing urgent matters!" Koharu scolded. Moriyo rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"You think I'd come here because I want to see you two geezers?" She scoffed. "I came here to deliver a message."

"What is it?" Homura asked his attention on the female jounin.

"Lady Tsunade is awake and well." Ignoring their slightly shocked looks she turned to the man at her side. "Looks like you won't be Hokage."

Kakashi sighed in relief. Now he didn't have to worry about running a village. "Well then…" he bowed at the two elders. "I guess I'll be taking my leave now. Have a good day."

"Yeah, bye." Moriyo turned on her heel and followed him out.

The silver haired man turned to the woman at his side as soon as they stepped out of the building. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She answered innocently as the two began to head back into town.

Kakashi narrowed his eye at her. "Don't play dumb." She raised a brow at him. "You've never been rude or disrespectful to the elders until today. What's wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing." He stopped walking and crossed his arms.

Moriyo pursed her lips and glanced up at him unsure. She sighed in defeat as she noticed the determined gleam in his eye. She'd seen it plenty of times before when he wanted information on Kaminari several years ago. Knowing him, he wouldn't drop it until he got what he wanted.

Sighing in defeat she stuffed her hands in her pockets and turned around. "Follow me."

"Where are we going?"

Moriyo glanced at him. "You're awfully curious today." The man shrugged. "My new apartment, I need to show you something."

XXX

Light and dark brown eyes stared at the sign that said 'Intel' in black paint. Noticing the still dripping paint she figured it was done in a hurry. Sighing she made her way inside the building gaining the attention of two ANBU that stood by the door.

"Lady Sayuri!" She felt her eye twitch as they bowed.

"I thought I told you this before, it's just Sayuri. No honorific." The brunette scolded rather irritated. She had been in the ANBU for a year and a half now, and they still kept calling her that.

"Our apologies ma'am." The one to the right wearing a rooster mask quickly amended.

"I'm not 'ma'am' either!" she saw him stiffen and she shook her head, they'll never learn. "I came to talk to the redhead that was brought in by Kakashi sensei."

"Right!" She turned to the other ANBU in a dog mask. "Follow me."

She was led further into the building following a small hallway until they reached a heavily guarded door. Four ANBU stood by it, all standing at attention as they noticed the brunette.

"Lady Sayuri." They all said simultaneously and bowed.

She growled. "I'm not—you know what, never mind!" she huffed crossing her arms.

"Sayuri." She turned and saw Ibiki standing behind her looking as indifferent as ever.

_Finally somebody that gets it! _Sayuri happily bowed. "Ibiki-sensei..." She glanced at the man holding a fried pork cutlet bowl and looked at the man questioningly.

"She won't cooperate unless we give in to her conditions." He explained.

Sayuri blinked up at him. "Conditions? You don't take conditions, sensei." She raised a brow. "You have a soft spot for girls don't you?" the man stiffened.

"Of course not!" the plate in his hands was suddenly gone. He watched as the young brunette walked into the room closing the door behind her.

XXX

Red eyes turned to the entrance where Sayuri stood, following her as she walked over to the table and placed the bowl before her.

"Your food…" Sayuri muttered as she took a seat directly across from Karin.

The redhead stared at her plate before looking up at the girl again. _Sayuri…_Her mind supplied. She had heard the Uchiha mumble her name when unconscious and had always wondered who the hell she was, and why Sasuke called out for_ her_. At the summit when Sasuke had asked her where the brunette was she had been reluctant to say anything out of fear that she'd be cast aside by the Uchiha. At the samurai bridge she was surprised to see her there, and was taken aback by the way her presence had calmed the avenger, if only for a few moments.

Now she had the girl right before her and what surprised her was the fact that she was just that. A girl…a _fourteen_ year old girl. Karin didn't know what to say. How had a fourteen year old wormed herself into Sasuke's heart while, she, a grown sixteen year old, could never get close to him.

"Here's the deal." Her voice brought Karin out of her thoughts. "You are going to tell us everything you know about Sasuke Uchiha and Kabuto. So eat up, because I'm not going to negotiate with you."

Karin took a bite out of her pork and eyed the girl as she swallowed her food. "Demanding little thing, aren't you?" She saw her eyes narrow. "Odd pair of eyes you've got there."

"What do you know about Akatsuki?" Sayuri asked, ignoring the teen's statement.

She ate her rice before answering. "They're after the eight and nine tailed beasts. Madara is the one heading all of it and Sasuke's working with him. We only joined them because Sasuke wanted to use them, but I guess that doesn't matter anymore."

"What about Kabuto?"

"Heck should I know. The creeper disappeared after Orochimaru died." She swallowed her last bite of the pork. "You're suppressing your own chakra…why?"

Sayuri narrowed her eyes at the redhead. "We're not here to talk about me."

"Don't care. I don't have much information on Akatsuki. I was just tagging along, any information I give you would be something you already knew. It'd be a waste of your time."

_She's right…_Sayuri thought regretfully. "You worked for Orochimaru though…so whatever information you can give us on him could help us find out what Kabuto is up to."

"Fine…" Karin huffed and watched Sayuri sigh and move to stand, but she wasn't ready to be left alone again. She liked the people in Konoha, their chakra was warm and carefree like…_Naruto's…_She thought. The brunette's chakra wasn't any different it was just as bright as the blondes, so she continued.

"What's your relationship with Sasuke?" She watched Sayuri freeze. "How do you know him?"

"That's none of your business." She pushed herself up from the chair.

"I was just wondering, since your chakras reacted with one another." Now she had her attention. Karin tilted her head as she leaned back in her seat and examined the heiress. "At the summit it was discreet but I noticed that your chakras reached out to each others. Then at the bridge it happened again, but it was more intense. Your chakra and his mingled…like they wanted to become one."

Sayuri narrowed her eyes at Karin. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's simple." The redhead smiled. "You're in love with him."

Sayuri gripped her chair uneasily. "I'm not."

"Yes, you are." She crossed her arms. "And I hate to admit it, but the ass hole is in love with you too."

The brunette shook her head and sighed. "Sakura loves him…I don't."

"Of course you don't, because you're _in_ love with him. Sakura, she thinks she's in love but she's not."

Karin watched as Sayuri's grip on her chair loosened as the girl took a breath. "All right, listen. I am not in love with the Uchiha, and even if I was, I gave up. He's not coming back…he's not the same as before. She whispered the last part but Karin heard it anyways.

"Now you're lying." Karin ignored the angered look she received from the brunette. "I told you before, I can see chakra, and I know when you're lying…even when you're lying to yourself." She held up a hand to keep the girl from retorting. "You weren't the one to give up, Sakura was."

"Sakura…?" Sayuri narrowed her eyes as Karin nodded.

"Yes…and do you know why?" Hesitantly Sayuri shook her head. "Because, even when she chickened out at the last minute, she was ready to kill him, while you tried to reason with him even at the end."

The door to the room opened, as silver haired ANBU entered. That was when Karin saw it, Sayuri's chakra fluctuated and changed its nature to that of earth for a small second before returning back to its natural water like nature. Red eyes narrowed as she concentrated on the ANBU's chakra which proved to be that of earth.

_Interesting…_She thought.

The ANBU looked from one girl to the other before settling on the younger of the two. "Sayuri, Kenji is asking for you." The brunette nodded and turned to follow the ANBU out.

"I'd stop repressing that chakra of yours, if I were you." Sayuri stopped and looked over her shoulder to the redhead that adjusted her glasses. "It's taking a heavy toll on your body…if you keep at it, it'll burst and you won't know how to control it."

Sayuri turned and pushed the man in front of her out quickly following after.

XXX

"Where did you get these?" Kakashi looked from one paper to the next. On them was detailed information of Konoha's guards, the Uchiha clan as well as the Marihasha clan. He looked at Moriyo who sat beside him eating a bag of chips.

"Sayuri." he raised a brow. "Well…not _directly _from her, I found them hidden underneath the floorboards of her closet when I was investigating why she suddenly disappeared on us."

Kakashi stopped at flipping through pages as the picture of a dark haired, golden eyed woman caught his attention. Moriyo stared at the jounin as he released all of the other papers and held only the one of her dead friend.

_Kaminari Marihasha-Eliminated_

_Age: 20_

_Rank: Jounin_

_Chakra: Lightning_

_Zenshihai: Activated-Average_

_Position: Advisor_

_Immediate Family:_

_Kaori Marihasha (father) __Pending,__ Eliminated_

_Mitsue Marihasha (mother) Deceased_

_Yūkan Marihasha (brother) __Pending,__ Eliminated_

_Nagisa Mizuchi (sister in law) Deceased_

_Sayuri Marihasha (niece) Pending_

"Where did she get these?" Kakashi asked not taking his eye off the picture of his dead girlfriend.

"Danzo, or at least that's what Kenji thinks…" she rubbed her chin, thoughtfully. "I should ask her about that."

Kakashi could only stare at the picture of the golden eyed Marihasha in disbelief. _So what Tobi had said at the Land of Iron was true…_

XXX

Sayuri stood stiff as a board while Kenji scolded her as he paced the room, mumbling something that sounded along the lines of 'just like your father.' The dark haired man ran a hand through his hair several times in the process. Suddenly he stopped abruptly, green eyes narrowed down at her.

"You're dismissed." He sighed. Sayuri blinked up at him unsure. The man looked like he had more to say. "_Go…_" he almost hissed.

Alarmed the brunette rushed out of the room. She felt several of her fellow ANBU staring at her as she walked towards the exit of the ANBU's temporary head quarters, no doubt having heard their captain screaming at the teen not too long ago.

Once outside she glanced up at the sky. In the span of two hours she had managed to anger two people. She glanced to her left and spotted Hajime and Diachi in their ANBU uniforms, both of which huffed and turned away at the sight of her. Make that four people.

"Hmph!" She sniffed and stuffed her hands in her pockets. "Not like I wanted to talk to them anyway…" she grumbled as she walked along the dirt streets.

Lately it seemed like she couldn't do anything right. She couldn't save Itachi, she couldn't protect Sasuke or convince him to return to the village, she made her friends angry at her…She sighed and looked up as a couple of children ran past her giggling happily.

She missed those days. When she didn't have to take care of herself, when all she had to do was ask and she would get what she wanted, when she was oblivious to the inner workings of the ninja world. "Especially that…" Sayuri whispered as she continued her walk.

She remembered how badly she wanted to become a ninja when she was younger, and now she wished she hadn't. _Maybe that was why father wanted me to become a priestess instead_…She thought as the sun began to set. Having arrived at the Hokage monument she decided to make her way to the top, and she lazily climbed the stairs.

Once there she smiled at the sight of the stars. Taking a seat she tilted head up, the small smile disappearing as her eyes turned to the moon.

XXX

"I go to your room to change your bandages, but instead I find you out here." The young Uchiha frowned as he heard Madara's voice. "You should be inside, resting."

"I feel fine." He grunted as he jumped down from the rock he was sitting on and turning to the masked man. He felt as the bandages around his eyes fell down, only to be replaced by new ones. Admiring his handy work, Madara stepped back, taking the worn bandages with him.

"What are you thinking about?"

Sasuke stayed silent for a few seconds and then tilted his head toward the light of the moon. "Why did you lie to me?" When he received no answer he clarified. "About, Sayuri…why did you tell me she was dead?" He felt the aged Uchiha stiffen.

"I had really thought she was dead. She was in bad shape when I got there, I didn't have time to check on her since the Konoha ninja were heading my way." He lied easily as he crossed his arms observing Sasuke.

"Hn…" was all the teen said as he walked back into the cave. _I don't believe him for a second…but I need him for now._ He thought as he lay down on his bed, having become accustomed to his surroundings. He'd get her to be with him one way or another, but he had to take care of this first. She'd come around once she saw how much better life would be without Konoha.

XXX

She rolled the silver bell between her fingers, watching the object gleam under the moonlight.

"**Your chakra and his mingled…like they wanted to become one." **Sayuri's fingers stilled holding the bell in place. **"You're in love with him." **Sayuri groaned and let herself fall back unto the grass.

"No…" she shook her head. "She's wrong…I'm not 'in love' with anyone."

"**I can't lose you." Neji murmured and pulled her to him. "Understand?" Carefully she reached for his head with one hand while her other went to his back as she pulled him close. **Sayuri closed her eyes at the memory. Was she in love with him? Somehow the thought made her feel uncomfortable.

"**Sayuri…" His lips brushed hers in a soft kiss. "Come with me." **Slowly her fingers brushed her lips, her cheeks feeling slightly warm.

One was bent on looking to the past while the other looked towards the future. Sasuke and Neji, Neji and Sasuke…Either way she put it, she knew that out of the two she liked Sasuke more than what was considered friendly. What about Neji?

"It's a little late for you to be out here so late." Her eyes opened wide as she recognized the voice. Standing above her was none other than the Hyuga. He looked down at her with a slight frown on his face.

"I could say the same about you." She replied as she pushed herself into a seating position. Neji dropped down next to her and kept his eyes on the stars above.

She cared for him, she realized, but not to the extent that she cared for Sasuke, and that was what really upset her. How was it, that she can love a guy that had done nothing more than leave, and hurt her, but can't love the guy that's always been there.

"What's troubling you?" Sayuri turned to him and shook her head.

"Nothing…" she smiled. "I was just thinking….personal problems…you know me…" she laughed. "I'm always on cloud nine."

Neji eyed her carefully. She still had the samurai outfit on and her hair was slightly mused. He couldn't help but think that regardless of what she wore, or in what condition she was in, to him she was beautiful. When they were children he hadn't put much thought into it. She was just another girl that he was assigned to look after, much like Hinata. Yet she had shown him that she was different.

Sayuri never wanted him to protect her. In fact _she_ had saved _him_ from drowning the day she had accidently dropped her ball into the river of her compound. As they grew up, he reluctantly grew attached to her. He would find himself visiting her often, if only to sit in silence anything just to be in her presence. Often times Tenten would tease him about visiting the girl, but he brushed it off, it was never any of her business anyway.

Then she became a Genin herself, leaving little to no time for him to visit her. When she was placed in the Chunin exam he constantly worried for her well being. When she was in the hospital due to chasing the Uchiha as he went after his brother, only to wake up with no memory at all, he felt a stab of anger and from that moment on he didn't want her anywhere near the avenger.

On the day that she regained her memories and had rushed to him, frantic about the Uchiha's departure, he felt jealousy. That was the moment that he realized that he liked her. As the years passed by, both of them trained constantly with each other trying to reach higher a higher position. It was during those three years that he found himself admiring every quirk, every outburst, everything that had to do with Sayuri he began to love.

"Earth to Neji…" He saw her wave a hand in front of him, snapping him out of his thoughts. "You know that staring is rude right." She smiled.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

Sayuri frowned. "Are you still mad at me because of what happened in the Land of Iron?" she asked nervously. The brunette never liked having him mad at her.

Neji turned away from her. When he heard of what happened at the Land of Iron, he was angry, enraged really. Sasuke was dangerous, he had joined Akatsuki and now they were going to war because of it. He clenched his fists.

"I'm really sorry." She whispered looking down at her hands. The older teen turned to her. They were going to war, and that was the reason he went looking for her. One could never know what would happen. You could live or die in the battlefield.

"Look at me." Obediently she lifted her eyes. Slowly he reached to brush some stray hair away from her face. "I'm going to say this only once, for now at least." Her brow creased in confusion; however Neji's face was completely unreadable. His hand moved to caress her cheek and watched as her face began to take on a light shade of pink. "I love you."

Brown eyes widened, neither moved as they stared at each other one in complete shock the other with calm determination. Suddenly her vision was obscured by the white material of his shirt as he held her close to him.

XXX

Kakashi lay on his bed staring at the picture of the deceased Marihasha. It was the first time in many years that he allowed himself to look at a picture of her. At the age of fourteen he had lost all the people he held close to him, his father, Obito, Rin, his sensei…all gone. It was then that he had decided that he'd never let anyone get too close to him just to spare himself the pain. Then Kaminari came along, and somehow he had become infatuated…or obsessed as Moriyo had put it.

He didn't want to get close to her, but every time he pushed her away, he came running right back. Kakashi had wanted her close but at the same time far away and with much difficulty he allowed himself to open up to the Marihasha. During their time together she gently guided him throughout the process. Soon he found himself letting people back into his life, and suddenly she was gone.

Her death took its toll on him. He found himself taking riskier missions, anything to keep his mind occupied. He threw away any items that she had left behind, any pictures, anything that reminded him of her to the point that he even changed apartments moving to the other side of town. His eye moved to the red writing.

_Eliminated…_he reread for what seemed like the hundredth time since he found her page. Danzo had sent someone to kill her. The page crinkled as he tightened his hold on it. "Why?" he found himself asking, receiving silence for an answer.

**A.N.**

**Sorry there's no action at all in this chapter. In any case please review! **

**Just want to let you know that the more reviews I get the more motivated and inspired I get to write. So your reviews are very important to me. **

**Thank you. **


	23. Interference

**A.N.**

**Bless all of those who have reviewed, faved, and followed my story. I really, truly appreciate it!**

If you have not kept up with the manga from here on out there may be spoilers.

**Disclaimer: Naruto does NOT belong to me.**

**Sayuri and any characters that have not and will not appear in the manga and/or anime are completely original.**

**Please Review!**

_Neji turned away from her. When he heard of what happened at the Land of Iron, he was angry, enraged really. Sasuke was dangerous, he had joined Akatsuki and now they were going to war because of it. He clenched his fists. _

"_I'm really sorry." She whispered looking down at her hands. The older teen turned to her. They were going to war, and that was the reason he went looking for her. One could never know what would happen. You could live or die in the battlefield. _

"_Look at me." Obediently she lifted her eyes. Slowly he reached to brush some stray hair away from her face. "I'm going to say this only once, for now at least." Her brow creased in confusion; however Neji's face was completely unreadable. His hand moved to caress her cheek and watched as her face began to take on a light shade of pink. "I love you." _

_Brown eyes widened, neither moved as they stared at each other one in complete shock the other with calm determination. Suddenly her vision was obscured by the white material of his shirt as he held her close to him. _

Interference 

"**STOP!" Sayuri cried out rushing out of the closet and over to her mother's side. "Please don't kill her!"**

"**Well if it isn't little Lady Sayuri." The man said with a smile in his voice.**

**XXX**

"**Stay in here and no matter what, **don't **come out." Her mother whispered as she hid the girl in the closet. **

"**But—" Her mother hushed her and cupped her cheek. **

"**Stay." Slowly she closed the door to the closet leaving Sayuri alone in the dark once again. She pulled her legs up to her chest and leaned her head against the door.**

**XXX**

**Everyone was everywhere. Monks and priestess ran around the area in a panic. Sayuri clutched her mother's kimono tighter as they were quickly ushered into another building. **

**XXX**

**The sound of an explosion woke her. Immediately Sayuri sat up and looked around the room. She clutched the sheets to herself as she saw nothing in the darkness. Suddenly the door burst open making her cry out and hide under the covers. **

"**Lady Sayuri…" Recognizing the voice she pushed the covers down. She saw the ANBU rush to her picking her up from her bed. "We need to find your mother." He said as he ran out of the room, the girl in his arms. **

**XXX**

**Sayuri turned to look up at him, to try to put a face to her mother's tormentor, but she found that it was impossible. The night covered him showing only his frame and the glinting katana as he raised it in the air and swung it down.**

Sayuri opened her eyes gasping for air. Her body was sweaty, the her covers were pushed aside, the teddy bear she had become accustomed to sleeping with was on the ground somewhere. She lay on the tatami mat completely still as she tried to take control of her quivering body.

Shakily she covered her face with her hands and took a deep breath and frowned. When had she gone home? The last thing she remembered was training with Diachi and Hajime then nothing. Her mind went blank after that.

With a frown she tried to recall her dream but found it difficult. It was as if her mind had gone blank. The room was slowly illuminated by the sun as it began to rise over the horizon. She blinked up at the wooden ceiling.

"I should get up…" she mumbled but found that her body refused to obey. It felt sluggish…like she had run a marathon. _Damn…_she thought and let her hands fall down at her sides. With a groan she rolled over to her side and whined at the amount of energy it took for her to move. She let her head fall back on to the pillow.

"**What's your name?"**

There was a tap at her window and she lifted her head up. Hajime grinned and stepped inside. "I'm going to assume that you don't feel too good right now."

Sayuri didn't even have the energy to glare she settled for sighing in the end. "I'm fine."

"Really now?" Hajime raised a brow looking rather amused.

"Yes…" she frowned.

"Well just a heads up, you missed training this morning." That got her attention as she suddenly sat up. "Get up and get dressed we're heading out to eat."

"What do you mean this morning?"

Hajime almost snickered. "It's twelve, Sayuri…"

"WHAT?!"

XXX

Sayuri frowned at her food, while Hajime chatted happily with the blonde waitress from before. Diachi for his part ate as he regarded the girl across from him as she picked at her food.

"Would you just eat already?" He snapped after the umpteenth time that she poked her rice with the wooden chopsticks.

**A pair of blue and red eyes darted around the area. "Those are a lot of stairs!" She exclaimed as she leaned her head back to look at the long trail that led up to a gate. **

"**Yes, they are." She turned to the woman that stood beside her, silver hair gleaming from the sunlight that hit it in just the right angle. "Come Sayuri…" the woman leaned down and scooped the little girl up. **

**She giggled as her mother jostled her a bit and snuggled closer. Sayuri looked behind her mother and saw the three ANBU. "Are you coming too?" **

"**Yes, Lady Sayuri." Answered one wearing a rooster mask as they began making their way up the stairs. **

"Eh?" she turned her eyes to Diachi who had his light brown eyes narrowed at her. "Sorry…" she mumbled and took a bite of her fish.

"If you don't like it you can always order something else." He suggested. Their waitress turned to Sayuri questioningly.

Sayuri shook her head. "No, I like it…" she turned to the waitress. "It's fine really." She smiled.

The girl grinned down at her. "I'm glad to see that you're in a better mood today." She bowed.

"Thank you." Sayuri replied and watched the waitress leave their booth. When she turned back to her companions however both had curious looks as they regarded the brunette.

"You came here by yourself?" Diachi asked and Sayuri nodded, placing another piece of fish in her mouth.

"But you _hate_ eating by yourself!" Hajime exclaimed, bewildered.

Sayuri frowned. "I never said that."

"You always beg us to eat with you." Diachi countered as he took a sip of his tea.

"It's just food. I came here because I was hungry. I wasn't in a good mood, period. End of discussion." She took a big portion of her rice and stuffed it in her mouth, looking away stating her point.

As the three ninja ate, Hajime and Diachi couldn't help but think that there was something that their teammate was hiding.

XXX

"You're distracted…" Sayuri heard Diachi say from her spot on the ground. The three have been training in preparation for the war. Needless to say it hadn't been going well for her. "You made the same mistake yesterday…that's not like you."

Sayuri pushed herself up and rushed at the brunette. She unsheathed her katana and raised it to strike. He evaded just in time, leaving her to slash at the ground. With a low growl she turned to her right where five shuriken headed her way. Using her blade she blocked them, just before back flipping out of the way as the teen came from the sky, foot aimed at her head.

Off to the side Hajime, who had been chosen as referee, whistled after having laid eyes on the small crater Diachi's foot had left on the field. Suddenly he looked up and scrambled to get out of the way as Sayuri was flung in his direction.

Catching herself just in time she landed on her feet and rushed at Diachi again, this time with her firsts. Each punch she sent his way, he dodged, each kick he sent her way, she dodged.

"**I'll take you somewhere special…what do you say?"**

Sayuri froze mid punch, giving Diachi the opportunity to grab it as he pulled his fist back and hit her head. She gasped as the wind was knocked out of her when she was suddenly face down on the grass, Diachi pushing her head down and pinning her arm back.

"Hey!" Light brown eyes turned to his silver haired teammate as he ran over to them. "We said no head shots!" Roughly he shoved the brunette male and flipped Sayuri over.

"It doesn't matter. She's been pausing and letting her guard down for the past three days. She needs to learn." Diachi answered as he dusted himself off. "When she's out in the battlefield if she does what she's been doing with us, she'll end up dead."

"You're an ass!" Hajime spat and turned to the brunette. "Hey, Sayuri…" he placed a hand at her cheek as she stared blankly up at the sky. "Sayuri, come on get up." She didn't even blink when he waved his hand in front of her eyes. "_Shit! _I think you broke her!" Hajime panicked.

Diachi turned to the brunette who lay still looking up at the sky. "Sayuri…?" he asked warily but received no answer. "Hey!" he shook her by the shoulders.

"Damn it Sayuri this isn't funny!" Hajime exclaimed and she gasped.

The brunette blinked a couple of times before her sight cleared and saw her two teammates staring down at her. _What happened?_ She wondered and sat up, realizing that they were staring at her in what seemed like worry or panic. "What's wrong?"

"We should be asking you that." Diachi replied. "You zoned off on us."

"It was creepy!" Sayuri turned to Hajime. "You didn't even _blink_! Are you ok?"

Was she ok? She tried to recall what happened a few moments ago but found it impossible. She knew she was attacking Diachi, and then nothing. She shook her head and rose to her feet. "I'm fine." The two nodded as they stood as well. "I told Moriyo-sensei I'd stop by her apartment at three…I'll see you later." She turned but Diachi caught her arm.

"I think you should go to the hospital. You passed out yesterday, and today you zoned off completely." He narrowed his eyes down at her. "That's not normal."

"I'm telling you, I'm fine." She pulled her arm away. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go. Moriyo-sensei will kill me if I'm late."

XXX

Moriyo frowned, orange eyes narrowed at the girl before her. "You're late!" she hissed.

"I'm sorry." Sayuri apologized. "I…" she what? Sayuri frowned. One moment she was walking toward her teacher's apartment, the next she was near the village gates. "…I got lost, with all the construction going on…you know." Sayuri lied through her teeth, but Moriyo took it for what it was and left it at that.

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

Sayuri blinked. "About…?"

Moriyo motioned for the girl to sit on a chair as she disappeared into the kitchen, retuning with a stack of papers. She placed four separate piles before her and Sayuri immediately recognized them. "I found them in your apartment after you ran away." Orange eyes turned to the heiress. "Who did you get these from?"

"I stole them." Sayuri tugged at the sleeve of her shirt. "I snuck into the ROOT's headquarters and took them."

Moriyo nodded and picked up on paper in particular. Sayuri looked over it and felt her heart clench at the picture that was on the corner of it. "Kakashi told me about Itachi…is it true?" Sayuri looked up at Moriyo. "Is it true that he was ordered by the elders to kill his clan?" she clarified.

Sayuri could only nod.

The older female looked down. "Did Danzo order your clans death?"

"Yes." Brown eyes watched as her teacher clenched her fists.

"Did he order Kaminari's death?"

Sayuri met Moriyo's gaze. "I'm not sure if it was just him or the elders as well." The jounin punched the wooden table making the papers on it scatter around before watching as she sunk down onto the floor, face in her hands as she silently sobbed.

The brunette walked around the table toward her teacher, but stopped as she held out a hand, palm extended outward. "Please…I just…" she heard a choked cry which Sayuri understood.

"Ok." The teen quietly made her way out of the woman's apartment.

Not knowing what to do or where to go, she decided to wonder. She gazed up at the slowly rising buildings that were coming together nicely. The people in the village seemed livelier than they were a week ago. She smiled as children ran around the recently built Academy and suddenly froze when she spotted a certain Hyuga looking over the young students.

"Hey, Sayuri!" she turned wide eye as Tenten ran towards her. "How've you been, I haven't seen you around in a while." She had been avoiding the Hyuga for days since his sudden show of affection, and had been doing a darn good job of it. So why did his bun haired teammate have to come and ruin it?!

"I…uh…" dark and light brown eyes darted around looking for an exit. "I…" she turned around and watched as to her utter horror Neji was slowly making his way to them, small children following closely behind. _Crap! _

"You ok?" Tenten asked before following Sayuri's gaze. "_Oh!_" She exclaimed giving Sayuri a knowing smirk. "It's Neji isn't it?"

"I…I need to go!" Sayuri exclaimed before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. When it cleared there was nothing there except a few fallen leafs.

"That's so…COOL!" A little red head kid exclaimed happily, the other children agree right along with him as they rushed up to inspect the deserted area.

"What happened?" Neji asked Tenten who stared down at the spot in confusion.

"I'm not really sure."

XXX

Sayuri stood in an alley trying to catch her breath. _That was close!_She thought as she placed a palm over her heart. It wasn't that she didn't like Neji, because she did. It was just that she didn't feel as strongly for him as he did her.

The fact that he told her exactly what he felt made her feel scared. What if he got mad and never talked to her again? What if he kept pushing it on her? What if he found out what she really felt? Sayuri shook her head.

No. There was an impending war. Now was not time to be petty. She straightened and looked at her surroundings. She had run into a still destroyed part of the village. Feeling uneasy she took a step back and turned on her heel ready to high tail it out of there.

"**Keep your head down!" Said the ANBU that held her in his arms as he ran down the hall. But Sayuri didn't listen as she managed to catch glimpses of destroyed parts of the temple, even injured people scattered around the area. **

Sayuri heard a small grunt before feeling pain spread around her face. Immediately she took a step back and rubbed her injured nose. She looked up and was met with the sight of her former Jounin instructor as he looked down at her carefully.

"Sensei…?" she mumbled but the man didn't respond. He only crossed his arms and regarded her with his one visible eye.

"Mind telling me what you're doing here?"

His question caught her off guard. _What is he…_She turned to look around her, realizing she was facing Konoha's south gate. "How did I—?"

"That's what I'd like to know." The silver haired jounin narrowed his eye. "You realize that running from the village now would be considered treason."

"I wasn't running!" Sayuri exclaimed turning to look at the man.

"Sure didn't look that way to me."

Sayuri shook her head. "I don't know what I'm doing." She sat on the ground and clutched her head willing herself to remember.

_Calm down, just…start over._ She was walking through the village and spotted the Academy and Neji. Then what? Sayuri concentrated harder. Tenten…something about Tenten. _She asked me if I was ok._ What happened next?

"Sayuri," Kakashi kneeled down placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Sayuri breathe!" He urged and watched as the girl suddenly inhaled. "Tell me what's going on?"

"I don't know." She murmured.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Should she tell? She glanced up at her teacher. It was something she had been keeping a secret for some time now. _Could _she tell? She looked back down. "Lately I've been blacking out." She began. "I end up in random places, I lose track of time, or wake up the next day not knowing what happened the day before." She looked up at her teacher who regarded her carefully. "It gets harder to recall what happened each time."

"How long has this been happening?"

Sayuri looked down at her hands. "I think it started when we went to the Land of Waves…maybe before that. I'm not sure."

"I don't recall you having problems with that when you were a genin." Kakashi rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"That's because the only one who noticed was Sasuke." His name slipped out of her mouth easily without so much as a wince.

Kakashi stayed quiet for several minutes. _Saito had mentioned that she tended to slip in and out of consciousness_. He recalled that the blonde ANBU had warned him about it, but the silver haired jounin never really saw any change in her behavior. He stood, offering Sayuri a hand which she took easily.

"Come." He ordered as he turned and made his way back into the reconstructed village.

Sayuri followed him quietly for a few minutes before voicing her concerns. "Where are we going?"

She stopped as soon as he stopped and tuned to look at the picket sign. "Interrogation?" she asked.

"Inoichi is on duty right now I believe…" he glanced up at the setting sun. "I think that he'd be able to bring some insight into your predicament." He pushed her toward the door.

The cloaked ANBU stood at attention upon noticing who it was. "Lady Sayuri! Kakashi!" they said in unison and bowed. She felt her eyebrow twitch as she fought the urge to face palm out of irritation.

"Gentlemen." The jounin acknowledged. "Would any of you mind directing me to Inoichi Yamanaka?"

"Sir!" One of the ANBU stepped out of line and gestured the two to follow him.

Sayuri raised an eyebrow at her sensei. _They still respect him?_ She wondered. Kakashi had dropped out of the ANBU years ago…so how did the new recruits know him? Facing forward as they were led down a hall she wondered just how good of an ANBU the man had been. _I should ask Moriyo-sensei…_At the thought she frowned. The woman had been crying last time she saw her. Sayuri wondered if she would be ok.

"Kakashi?" A blonde older man, she recognized as her mental evaluator three years ago, rose from his seat and looked from jounin to jounin. "Lady Sayuri?" The blonde man frowned.

"I need you to look into her mind." Kakashi spoke as he pushed Sayuri toward the head of the Yamanaka. "She's been blacking out lately."

"Have you now?" Inoichi went into business mode as he approached Sayuri, placing his hands on either side of her head as he closed his eyes. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since she was a Genin." Kakashi answered before she could speak.

Inoichi frowned. "And you decided to come to me _now_?!" The man scolded, somehow managing to keep his concentration.

Kakashi laughed uneasily and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah…sorry about that."

Inoichi pulled back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Your past is interfering with your present."

Sayuri frowned in confusion. "Mind, clearing that up for me?" Kakashi and Inoichi exchanged looks, the first shrugging in an apologetic way. He had always had trouble with teaching his students manners.

"It means that your memories are trying to make themselves known to you but at inconvenient times, this causes your black outs. Your past is trying to push itself into your present, and that creates conflict."

"What can I do to stop it?" Sayuri asked after a moment of silence.

The interrogator shook his head. "You don't."

"What?!" Sayuri exclaimed. "I can't just let this keep happening! We're going to war soon. I need to be in top shape, not slipping into random trances!"

"Calm down, Sayuri." Kakashi ordered as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Is there something she can for this?"

Inoichi nodded. "Actually there is." He glanced off to the side where a bed was placed. "We can force the memories out and force your subconscious to catch up with you."

"My subconscious?" Sayuri echoed.

"Yes."Inoichi walked over to the bed. "I discovered that your mind was sealed after Itachi's attack on you, Naruto, and Sasuke. A seal on your memories causes you to repress emotions and, in turn, your subconscious is locked within the seal. That means that, at some level, part of your mind didn't grow up. That also contributes to your black outs, it's your subconscious trying to catch up. However each time you snap out of the trance, you stop any progress it tried to achieve."

Sayuri looked at the bed unsure. "So my mind is trying to play catch up?"

The blonde man shrugged. "In a way…yes."

"And with this you can help her?" Kakashi asked wary of letting anyone near his pupil's already jumbled mind.

"I believe so. It would be a matter of forcing her memories out and forcing her subconscious to grow up and realize that she's not a child anymore."

Kakashi turned to Sayuri who tugged at her sleeve. "What do you think?" Sayuri turned to her sensei. "Do you want to go through with it?"

Brown eyes turned to the bed before she released the breath she was holding, "I do."

"Alright." Inoichi clapped his hands. "On the bed." She did as was told and laid back on the pillow. "This might take long." He said to Kakashi who leaned against the door.

"I've got time."

Blue eyes turned to Sayuri. "Are you ready?" Hesitantly she nodded and everything went black.

XXX

Inoichi found himself floating in the middle of a dark room. Suddenly several gates fell one by one in front of the other. Slowly he made his way towards it and touched the wood. He'd never seen a type of barrier like the one had before him. Then again, everyone's mind is different. Gently he pushed at the gate and it easily slid open.

"Who are you?!" He paused and turned to see a four year old girl standing behind him. Blue and red eyes were her prominent feature as she attempted her best to glare up at the man.

"Lady Sayuri?"

**A.N.**

**Sorry this is late. School started again and I'm trying to get back into the hang of things here. **

**Please review! :)**


	24. Forgotten

**A.N.**

**Bless all of those who have reviewed, faved, and followed my story. I really, truly appreciate it!**

If you have not kept up with the manga from here on out there may be spoilers.

**Disclaimer: Naruto does NOT belong to me.**

**Sayuri and any characters that have not and will not appear in the manga and/or anime are completely original.**

**Please Review!**

"_We can force the memories out and force your subconscious to catch up with you."_

"_My subconscious?" Sayuri echoed. _

"_Yes."Inoichi walked over to the bed. "I discovered that your mind was sealed after Itachi's attack on you, Naruto, and Sasuke. A seal on your memories causes you to repress emotions and, in turn, your subconscious is locked within the seal. That means that, at some level, part of your mind didn't grow up. That also contributes to your black outs, it's your subconscious trying to catch up. However each time you snap out of the trance, you stop any progress it tried to achieve."_

_Sayuri looked at the bed unsure. "So my mind is trying to play catch up?" _

_The blonde man shrugged. "In a way…yes."_

"_And with this you can help her?" Kakashi asked wary of letting anyone near his pupil's already jumbled mind. _

"_I believe so. It would be a matter of forcing her memories out and forcing her subconscious to grow up and realize that she's not a child anymore."_

_Kakashi turned to Sayuri who tugged at her sleeve. "What do you think?" Sayuri turned to her sensei. "Do you want to go through with it?" _

_Brown eyes turned to the bed before she released the breath she was holding, "I do."_

"_Alright." Inoichi clapped his hands. "On the bed." She did as was told and laid back on the pillow. "This might take long." He said to Kakashi who leaned against the door. _

"_I've got time." _

_Blue eyes turned to Sayuri. "Are you ready?" Hesitantly she nodded and everything went black._

_XXX_

_Inoichi found himself floating in the middle of a dark room. Suddenly several gates fell one by one in front of the other. Slowly he made his way towards it and touched the wood. He'd never seen a type of barrier like the one had before him. Then again, everyone's mind is different. Gently he pushed at the gate and it easily slid open. _

"_Who are you?!" He paused and turned to see a four year old girl standing behind him. Blue and red eyes were her prominent feature as she attempted her best to glare up at the man._

"_Lady Sayuri?" _

Forgotten 

The gate behind Inoichi slammed shut with a resounding echo. The little brunette crossed her arms and tilted her chin up much like she had seen her own father and mother do when meeting someone they didn't like…and Sayuri didn't like the blonde man at all.

He was being nosey, looking through other people's business and interfering with her mission! She will not let that man, whoever he may be, interfere with her mission!

"I said, who are you?!" she stomped. Yes her mother had told her before that stomping was very un-lady like but she didn't care. She wanted that man out.

Inoichi raised an eyebrow. She wasn't much different here than out there. Slowly as to not startle her he kneeled down. Sayuri however stepped back a slight frighten look flitting across her eyes before she composed herself once more.

"My name is Inoichi…" he extended his hand out. "Nice to meet you."

Sayuri's red and blue eyes shifted from the blondes face to his outstretched hand. She clenched her hands at her sides. "Go away!"

Inoichi's eye twitched as he laughed uneasily. Dealing with this child was just as difficult as dealing with Ino. "Lady Sayuri, I'm not here to hurt you." He said gently. "I'm only here to help. Let me explain."

Sayuri narrowed her eyes. She was told not to let anyone in. It was her mission. But the man had the same headband her father wore, so he had to be from Konoha. That meant he wasn't bad…right? Hesitantly she nodded for him to continue.

"Do you remember those men with masks that guarded you?" Sayuri nodded. "Well I work for them."

"ANBU?" she asked.

"Yes. I was ordered to come here and see what's wrong with your memories."

"There's nothing wrong with them!" Sayuri retorted. "They're bad…" she whispered sadly looking down before meeting his gaze with determination. "Itachi told me to make sure to keep them safe."

"Itachi?" he echoed to which she nodded. "What does Itachi have to do with this?"

Sayuri began to tug at her sleeve. "He told me that I had to make sure no one see's them."

So it _was_ Itachi who sealed her memories. The man frowned, something just didn't add up. Why would Itachi seal Sayuri's memories? If he really were the cold, calculating, heartless man he was led to believe, why not just kill her like he did his clan?

"Sayuri…" he said slowly. "How long have you been this age?"

"I…I don't remember."

"You've been alone all this time, haven't you?" The little girl nodded sadly. "Don't you want to grow up? So you're not alone anymore?"

"Grow up?" Sayuri echoed. "You mean be like the other me?"

The ANBU raised an eyebrow. "You know there are two of you?"

Sayuri nodded. "She's older and strong…like mother!"

"You are…" Inoichi agreed. "Now it's time to grow up. You need to catch up with the other you. Do you understand?"

Sayuri blinked up at him. "How do I do that?"

"We start by going through your memories." At that Sayuri took a step back alarming the blonde man.

"No, no, no! " Sayuri shook her head. "You're here to make me remember!" she accused, red and blue eyes wide in horror. "I won't let you! Itachi said to keep them safe!"

"Sayuri, I'm not here to hurt you." He remained kneeling. He got the feeling that if he stood, she'd only frighten more. He had to think of something fast. She was wary but slightly hesitant. _Think Inoichi!_

"I want you to go away!" she ordered.

"If I leave you'll be alone again." The girl stilled. "I only want to help you, I won't hurt you." He stretched out his hand. "You'll guide me through your memories, so you won't go alone."

Sayuri looked around nervously. She either let the strange blonde man in, or she went back to being alone. But she didn't want to remember. The mere thought of it frightened her. What if it was a trick? She looked into his eyes but found no malice in them.

"I don't want to be alone again." Hesitantly she took his hand and watched as he smiled broadly down at her putting the brunette in slight ease.

He stood and turned back to the gate. "Whenever you're ready." He felt her small hand grip his tightly before the gate opened. Cautiously she took a step forward leading the way.

XXX

Kakashi watched as a series of emotions flickered on his pupils face before settling into hesitant determination. The silver haired jounin wondered what was happening and crept closer to get a better look at her. She was gripping the material of her shirt tightly while Inoichi had a carefully concentrated frown on his face.

"I'm finally in." The jounin almost jumped at Inoichi's comment.

"In what?" he asked but after a few minutes of silence he realized that the man was most likely not going to answer anytime soon.

With a sigh he took a seat and pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pant pocket. Golden colored eyes stared up at him, as their dark haired owner smiled at the camera. His eyes softened at the picture of his dead girlfriend. He wondered what she would make of his porn reading hobby.

XXX

**Sayuri walked hand in hand with her mother down the corridor. Several housekeepers smiled and bowed as the two passed by. They veered left at the fork and ended up at two large doors. Sayuri glanced up at her mother taking note of how her silver hair seemed to shine in the sunlight. **

"I always liked mother's hair." Inoichi and Sayuri stood behind the two females. "It was so pretty."

**The woman lifted her hand up to knock lightly on the door. "Yūkan?" She called out. They heard a muffled 'come in' and the silver haired woman smiled down at her daughter. "Come." She slid one door open and entered the office. **

**There were two men. One sitting behind a desk while the other was standing before the former, visibly irritated. The black haired man turned his blood red eyes toward the two females and grinned as he stood. "If you'll excuse me." He said rather coldly to the other man. **

"**Father!" Sayuri exclaimed and ran into the black haired man's arms as he easily lifted her up. She turned her red and blue orbs to the dirty blonde male standing in the room and smiled. He, however, narrowed his bright purple eyes at her before he turned away ignoring the silver haired woman on his way out. **

"**What did he want this time?" Nagisa asked as he took Sayuri in her arms. **

"**To remove Sayuri's title as heiress." **

"**What's an heiress, mother?" The brunette asked and the silver haired woman smiled. **

"**It's a little girl that get's to take over her father's job in the clan as the leader."**

**Sayuri's mouth made a small circular shape as she understood. "So I get to take over when father doesn't want to work anymore?" **

"**That's right." Yūkan pinched Sayuri's cheek affectionately. **

"So the Marihasha clan advisors didn't want you as heiress." Inoichi mumbled.

"No, most of them didn't really like me." His blue eyes turned to the young brunette. "They mostly ignored me. Grandfather got mad a lot because of it and yelled at them." She tugged at his hand. "This way."

The two walked past the three people and up to another gate. It opened slowly letting a flash of light momentarily blind him.

He heard the flapping of wings and birds singing. When his eyes adjusted he watched three ANBU trail behind one silver haired woman as she led the way with her daughter in hand.

**A pair of blue and red eyes darted around the area. "Those are a lot of stairs!" She exclaimed as she leaned her head back to look at the long trail that led up to a gate. **

"**Yes, there are." Sayuri turned to her mother. Silver haired gleamed under the sunlight. "Come, Sayuri…" the woman leaned down and scooped the little four year old up.**

**She giggled as her mother jostled her a bit and snuggled closer. Sayuri looked behind her mother and saw the three ANBU that had been escorting them. "Are you coming too?"**

"**Yes, Lady Sayuri." Answered the one wearing a rooster mask as they began to climb up the stairs.**

**Soon they reached the top the temple. It was big, with several red buildings with black tiled roofs. Priest, priestesses, and monks walked from one building to another. There were bridges that connected one structure to another, with small white lanterns hanging along the roofs. **

**In the foreground a building with two large towers stood, a Shinto gate stood before it. On both towers the name "Marihasha" was written in black hiragana. **

"This is the temple?" Beside Inoichi, Sayuri nodded.

"Yes." The blonde man gazed in wonder. Not many ninja were allowed to visit this place.

"**Lady Nagisa!" A purple haired monk bowed. **

"**Takeo." Nagisa did the same. "This is my daughter, Sayuri." Bright silver eyes turned to the little girl the woman held in her arms. **

"**Lady Sayuri." He bowed as Sayuri giggled. **

"**Sayuri, Takeo will be in charge of you when I'm in meetings. Listen to him and do as he says." **

"**Yes mother." The small group was led into the building as the purple haired monk chatted animatedly with Nagisa and the ANBU.**

The scene quickly changed into one of a meadow. Inoichi turned and saw that behind him was the large three sectioned building. "We're still in temple grounds?" Sayuri nodded but kept her eyes ahead.

"**Be careful, Sayuri." The young brunette ran down the small green hill. "Don't wonder too far into the woods."**

"**Ok!" the four year old answered as she ran behind the trees occasionally glancing back to see her smiling mother. She stopped however when an old priest approached her mother and began to gesture to the temple.**

"**Alright..." Nagisa called out to Sayuri who made her way to the silver haired woman. "I have to go to a meeting. Will you promise to be good and stay in the field, and not go into the forest?" **

"**Yes!" Sayuri smiled. Nagisa returned the gesture and patted her daughter's hair.**

"**Be good, little Marihasha." The priest smiled and Sayuri nodded. **

"**I'll send someone to check up on you if I take long." With that her mother turned and followed the old man back into the temple. **

**Sayuri walked around the meadow stopping several times to pluck up several small flowers piling them up near one of the few rocks that adorned the place. After spotting a rabbit she began to chase it only to trip on her kimono landing face first in the grass. **

"**Blagh!" Sayuri spit out the grass that had entered her mouth and turned around, laying face up to watch the lazy clouds float by. ****"Dumb kimono…" ****Sayuri grumbled as she blew some stray hair away from her face. **

Inoichi smiled sadly at the sight of the lone girl. Ino had been lucky to have a normal childhood, Sayuri on the other hand had been almost completely isolated. A sudden movement caught his eye. Blue eyes narrowed at the dark figured that emerged from the woods. Beside him, Sayuri hid behind his leg eyes wide open in alarm.

"**It must get boring to play by yourself..."**

**Sayuri sat up and turned to see a tall man wearing black clothing, spiky long hair, and red mask with black waving lines on his left side, and eyehole on the right. **

"**Who are you?" Sayuri asked a little uneasy. **

"**Me?" the man pointed happily at himself. "My name is Tobi! What is your name?" Sayuri blinked up at the exuberant man. **

"**I'm…I'm Sayuri."**

"**Sayuri...? Sayuri!" He cheered. "Lady Sayuri!" **

**The four year old giggled. "You're funny." **

"**Lady Sayuri, likes Tobi?" The brunette smiled and nodded. "Do you want to play?" **

"**Yes!" Sayuri stood up eagerly. **

"**Ok, lets play!" He tapped Sayuri's head. "Tag! You're it!" Her red and blue eyes brightened as she began to chase the funny man who easily let himself get caught before running after Sayuri. Slowly he began to lead her closer to the forest.**

**Sayuri halted as Tobi ran into the trees. Two seconds later the masked man popped his head out of the side of one of them. "What's wrong?"**

"**Mother told me not to go into the forest." **

"**Hmm…"Tobi crossed his arms across his chest. "I don't think she will find out if you come for just a little bit." **

**Sayuri shook her head stubbornly. "No. I promised." **

"**Ok…" he sighed and stepped back into the meadow. "What do you want to do?" **

"**I picked flowers." Sayuri pointed to the rock uphill. "Do you want to make some crowns with me?"**

**He tilted his masked head to the side. "I will if you bring them here." **

"**Here?" Sayuri pointed at the spot the two were standing at. The man nodded. "Ok." She ran up the hill and gathered he flowers quickly trotting back to her new companion. **

**The two sat down and got to work. "Is Lady Sayuri lonely?" Tobi asked and the girl nodded sadly. "I know!" he snapped his fingers after finishing with one crown. "Why don't we become friends?" **

"**Really?" Sayuri asked excited. "You mean it?" Tobi nodded eagerly. "I'd like to be your friend." **

**He placed the small crown on her head and proceeded to get up. "I have to go now, but I'll meet you here tomorrow."**

"**Ok…" Sayuri sighed dejectedly as he vanished right before her eyes. **

"**Lady Sayuri!" The girl turned to Takeo as he made his way down the hill. "Your mother sent me to come get you, her meeting is running a little late." She stood up and ran to meet up with the purple haired monk. **

"**I'm hungry. Can you come eat with me?" **

"**Of course, Lady Sayuri." He spotted the small crown of flowers on her brown hair and smiled. "That's a very pretty crown you made." **

"**I didn't make it, Tobi did."**

**Takeo narrowed his silver eyes. "Tobi?" the little girl nodded enthusiastically. "Someone was in the meadow with you?" she nodded again. "I didn't sense anyone else…" he mumbled.**

"**What's wrong, Takeo-sensei?" **

**The purple haired man smiled. "It's nothing. Let's go get you something to eat." **

"Tobi?" Inoichi narrowed his blue eyes as the image blurred once again. He looked down at Sayuri who hid behind his leg, clutching the fabric of his pants tighter.

"**Lady Sayuri!" Tobi clapped his hands as the little girl ran down the hill. "What should we do today?" he asked energetically and began to ramble as the little girl looked up at him in amusement while the two sat on the grass and wove flowers into small crowns. She liked playing with him the past three days but now…**

"**Tobi?" The man stopped and turned to her.**

"**Yes?" **

**The brunette tugged at the sleeve of her kimono and frowned. "Mother says that we're leaving tomorrow."**

**The masked man tilted his head to the side. "Oh?"**

"**Will you come with us back to my home?" **

**Tobi shook his head. "No, I can't…"**

"**Oh…" Sayuri nodded sadly. **

**He snapped his fingers as an idea came to his head. "But before you leave I can show something." Sayuri blinked up at the man. "I'll take you somewhere special…what do you say?" he extended his hand out towards her and she happily took it. **

"**Ok, but it has to be quick. Takeo said he would come in a bit so that we can get ice cream."**

**Tobi nodded his head enthusiastically. "Don't worry this won't take long."**

**He began to lead the girl into the forest but Sayuri froze. "Don't worry! Tobi is here to protect you!" Sayuri tilted her head back to look at the masked man before smiling with a nod and continued to follow him into the woods. **

**Soon the temple was no longer visible. The area became shaded by the tree canopies with little rays of sunlight hitting here and there. His grip on her hand tightened as he led her further and further in. **

"**Tobi, how much longer?"**

"**Not, much." He tugged at her hand to keep her walking. "Come." Suddenly a chill ran up her spine after a few minutes passed.**

**Sayuri frowned and dug in her heels into the ground. "I don't want to go anymore." **

"**But we're almost there." He insisted. **

"**No!" Sayuri tugged her hand free. "I want to go back."**

**Tobi clenched his fists and took a step forward but froze as he sensed someone approaching. "Damn!" he cursed before taking off into the woods leaving Sayuri to herself. **

"**Lady Sayuri!" She turned to see Takeo followed by one ANBU as they rushed towards her. **

**The ANBU reached her first and took the girl by the shoulders looking her over. "Your mother told you not to wonder off into the forest." He scolded. **

"**But, I…I was following Tobi."**

**Takeo shook his head at her. "I've told you this before, Tobi is not real."**

"**He is!" Sayuri exclaimed. "He wanted to take me somewhere special."**

**The ANBU stiffened. "Where was he taking you?"**

"**I don't know…" Sayuri mumbled. "I just didn't want to go anymore…I think he's mad at me now."**

**Takeo sighed. "I'm sure you'll see him again, Lady Sayuri. Let's get you home."Gently he picked the girl up and took off into the trees followed closely behind by the ANBU.**

Inochi watched as the three arrived to the temple and entered the building before it blurred. Sayuri stepped aside and looked on worried. Something about that man seemed familiar; he just couldn't put his finger on it.

The man turned to Sayuri who quickly took his hand as another gate appeared before them. It opened slowly but she didn't make a move to lead the way.

"It's ok." He assured. "I'm here, you're not alone." Blue eyes watched as the little girl took a deep breath before stepping forward.

**A.N.**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews I really appreciate it.**

**Please keep on reviewing. :)**


	25. Unravel

**A.N.**

**Bless all of those who have reviewed, faved, and followed my story. I really, truly appreciate it!**

If you have not kept up with the manga from here on out there may be spoilers.

**Disclaimer: Naruto does NOT belong to me.**

**Sayuri and any characters that have not and will not appear in the manga and/or anime are completely original.**

**Please Review!**

"_**Lady Sayuri!" She turned to see Takeo followed by one ANBU as they rushed towards her. **_

_**The ANBU reached her first and took the girl by the shoulders looking her over. "Your mother told you not to wonder off into the forest." He scolded. **_

"_**But, I…I was following Tobi."**_

_**Takeo shook his head at her. "I've told you this before, Tobi is not real."**_

"_**He is!" Sayuri exclaimed. "He wanted to take me somewhere special."**_

_**The ANBU stiffened. "Where was he taking you?"**_

"_**I don't know…" Sayuri mumbled. "I just didn't want to go anymore…I think he's mad at me now."**_

_**Takeo sighed. "I'm sure you'll see him again, Lady Sayuri. Let's get you home."Gently he picked the girl up and took off into the trees followed closely behind by the ANBU.**_

_Inochi watched as the three arrived to the temple and entered the building before it blurred. Sayuri stepped aside and looked on worried. Something about that man seemed familiar; he just couldn't put his finger on it. _

_The man turned to Sayuri who quickly took his hand as another gate appeared before them. It opened slowly but she didn't make a move to lead the way. _

"_It's ok." He assured. "I'm here, you're not alone." Blue eyes watched as the little girl took a deep breath before stepping forward. _

Unravel 

"**Sayuri…" The brunette stood before her mother. The woman wore a serious expression as she regarded her daughter. Not willing to meet her mother's piercing blue eyes she kept her gaze on the wooden floor. "I told you not to go into the woods." **

"**I'm sorry…" she whispered and gripped her kimono sleeve tightly. She heard a sigh and then rustling. Nagisa bent down to her daughter's eye level and took her by the chin gently. **

"**Don't do it again, understand?" The brunette nodded rapidly and ran into her mother's arms as she began to cry. Nagisa turned her blue eyes to Takeo and the ANBU questioningly. **

"**She said she was following Tobi." Takeo answered her un-asked question. **

"**Tobi?" Nagisa asked her daughter, only to have the little girl burry herself further into her blue kimono. She stood, easily picking up the child and turned to walk into one of the rooms. "It's getting late, you should sleep." She told the two men who nodded in response. **

Inoichi was led by Sayuri into the room following the silver haired woman. The two sat on the bed with Sayuri's back towards he mother as the older woman brushed her daughters hair. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the girl reach for her own brown tresses sadly as she watched her mother.

"**Mother…?" The girl asked as she felt the brush run through her hair. "Are you still angry?" **

**Nagisa sighed and put the brush away before turning Sayuri to face her. "I was worried. Something could have happened to you." Sayuri tugged at the sleeve of her sleeping gown. "Something else is bothering you." She placed a hand on top of her daughters brown head. "What's wrong?" **

**The girl hesitated. "What if Tobi hates me now?" Nagisa frowned.**

"**Sayuri look at me." When she did, Nagisa took her by the shoulders lightly. "I need you to listen to me." Sayuri nodded. "Tobi is not real. He's imaginary. Do you understand?" **

**The brunette's brows dipped in confusion. "But—"**

"**No buts, Sayuri." Nagisa shook her head. "You created Tobi because you were bored."**

"**Tobi**is** real…I didn't make him up, I promise!" Sayuri exclaimed suddenly angry because her own mother wouldn't believe her. **

**Nagisa shook her head. "Tomorrow we'll go home and I'll take you to visit Itachi and Sasuke, how does that sound?"Sayuri agreed after a second of consideration. "Now go to sleep." She ordered as she tucked the young girl into bed. **

Inoichi watched as Nagisa turned off the lights to the room before closing the door. He turned back to the girl holding his hand as she looked on after her mother.

"**Tobi is real…" she grumbled. **

The blonde man turned back to Sayuri who lay on the bed arms crossed over her chest stubbornly. The image suddenly disappeared leaving everything in complete darkness. Suddenly he felt their surroundings tremble. Out of protective instinct her drew the girl closer to him and took her into his arms.

**The sound of an explosion woke her. Immediately Sayuri sat up and looked around the room. She clutched the sheets to herself as she saw nothing in the darkness. Suddenly the door burst open making her cry out and hide under the covers.**

**"Lady Sayuri…" Recognizing the voice she pushed the covers down. She saw the ANBU rush to her picking her up from her bed. "We need to find your mother." He said as he ran out of the room, the girl in his arms.**

Inoichi ran after the ninja following him as he made his way down the corridor.

"**Keep your head down!" Said the ANBU that held her in his arms as he ran down the hall, but Sayuri didn't listen. She managed to catch a glimpse of destroyed parts of the temple and of injured people scattered around the area. **

**She gasped and clutched the man tighter. Suddenly they came to a complete halt. She heard the ninja pant and press himself closer to the wall as he let out a curse under his breath. The grip he had on her tightened but she couldn't see what was going on. **

"What…?" Inoichi asked as Sayuri turned her head away from the sight. There were pale men everywhere. Half of the temple was pretty much rubble by now. There were bloodied priest, priestesses, and monks. Those who were still alive ran away from the scene or at least attempted to before being cut down where they stood.

He turned to the ANBU who slowly turned back and ran the way he came from. He veered left at the end of the hall, heading toward one of the few remaining bridges. Just as the ANBU had ran halfway into the bridge it began to collapse behind him.

The Yamanaka grunted and hurried after the ANBU as he tried to stay alive. Once on the other side the two men stiffened as they saw a pack of white men, all identical looking at them with large grins.

**Sayuri turned around and watched as the men began to rush at them only to suddenly freeze and fall face first, kunai embedded in the back of their necks. **

"**Mother!" she cried out as the silver haired woman ran to her and snatched her daughter from the ANBU's arms. **

"**Are you alright?" Sayuri nodded and buried her head in the crook of her mother's neck. "We need to find a way out."**

"**What about the others?" The ANBU asked as he followed the silver haired woman and her daughter down the stairs.**

"**We were separated. But—" Nagisa was cut off as he pushed her out of the way just as one of the white men was about to attack. **

"**Go on ahead. I'll keep him back!" The ninja ordered as he avoided a blow to the head. **

**With her grip tightening around her daughter, Nagisa nodded and continued down the stairs until she reached the base level. She looked from one end to the next before deciding to head right only to reach a dead end. Sharp blue eyes turned to look out the window only to see complete and utter chaos as another building was destroyed while men and women alike were chased by the few white men that were left. **

**Nagisa turned to one of the rooms and opened the door before rushing in closing the door behind her. Sayuri watched her mother scan the room before landing on a door in the far corner. Quickly Nagisa ran to it and opened it placing Sayuri inside. **

"**Stay in here and no matter what, **don't **come out." Her mother whispered as she hid the girl in the closet. **

"**But—" Her mother hushed her and cupped her cheek. **

"**Stay." Slowly she closed the door to the closet leaving Sayuri alone in the dark once again. She pulled her legs up to her chest and leaned her head against the door.**

Still holding the girl in his arms tightly, he watched as Nagisa searched the room. Her attention went from the book case to the desk as she pulled open the top drawer. Suddenly the door was kicked open and in came the same masked man he had seen Sayuri with before. The girl in his arms whimpered and clutched the man closer.

"**Nagisa…" He stepped forward watching as the woman stiffened. "Where is she?" when she didn't response he laughed. "Come now, Nagisa. Just tell me where your daughter is and I'll let you go."**

"**Forget it!" The woman spat. "Leave now, before I decide to kill you." **

**The masked man laughed only to be cut off by the kunai she suddenly sent his way. The sound of the metal object hitting wood echoed through the room. **

"**My, my, my…Aren't you a little spunky for a commoner." **

**Nagisa narrowed her eyes. "I haven't forgotten my training. Leave my daughter alone!" **

"**I don't think so." He leapt at her just as Nagisa moved around the desk, throwing shuriken at him. He turned and kicked the desk at her but she managed to jump out of the way just as it crashed against the wall. He appeared behind her and took her arms shoving her against the wall. He twisted her arm making her cry out in pain before throwing her aside.**

"**I'll ask again." He stepped forward. "Where is she? Nagisa?" when she didn't respond he yanked her head up by her hair. "You're too stubborn for your own good." Suddenly he stumbled back as Nagisa punched his masked face only to have him take her by the neck and throw her against the closet door. **

"**I'm not going to tell you anything. So either kill me now or leave." **

**The man shrugged. "All right then. But remember…you asked for—"**

"**STOP!" **

Blue eyes widened as Sayuri ran out of the closet towards her mother's side.

"**Please don't kill her!" She cried.**

"**Well if it isn't Lady Sayuri." The man said happily. **

**Sayuri turned her gaze to the man to try to catch a glimpse of his face but found it impossible. The night covered him showing only his frame and the glare of his katana as he raised it in the air ready to swing down. She squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the pain but after a few seconds passed and she felt nothing she gathered her wits to take a peek at what was going on. **

"**Sa-Sayuri…" her mother called out too weak to move from the loss of blood. She turned to her mother only to watch her piercing blue eyes flutter shut. **

"**Mother!" the girl cried as she tried to shake her mother awake. **

Inoichi forced Sayuri to look away as her mother was struck down in a last ditch effort to save her daughter. The woman fell to the ground, silver hair slowly turning red as he blood seeped into it. Not that it mattered much if he prevented her from looking at the death of her mother. She had already lived through it once and the memory was still there. However it mattered to him, because he felt responsible for persuading her to show him her past when it had been obvious that there was something that she did not want to see.

"**What a pity." **The masked man's voice caught his attention. **"She would have lived if she had only given you up." **

**Red and blue eyes turned to the man before letting out a startled gasp. "T-Tobi…?" she whispered as she recognized the mask. **

"**Poor Lady Sayuri…you should have come with me when I told you to." Sayuri trembled as she looked up at who she thought was her friend. Tobi pointed his Katana at the girl's forehead. "I only wanted you to come with me. I could have taught you how to be a great ninja. You could have been my protégé. " **

**Suddenly Tobi was shoved aside. She turned to the other figure recognizing him as one of the ANBU that had escorted her and her mother to the temple. "Lady Sayuri…" He lifted his arm to give her his hand. The child looked down at her mother one last time before taking it. **

**In a blink of an eye she was pulled up against the ninja's chest as he dashed out of the window avoiding the kunai and shuriken that Tobi sent after him, before losing the man as he disappeared into the forest with the child in his arms. **

A gate suddenly appeared before Inoichi and the child. He glanced at the girl who only buried her head in his chest. With a sigh he decided to keep going.

**"Yūkan…" A pair of piercing red eyes glanced up at the doorway where the figure of a young woman stood, and back down at the pile of papers on the desk. "Big brother please…you have to get out of your office." The man in question signed a few more sheets of papers and put them in the pile to his left. "Yūkan your daughter needs you!" The young woman slammed her hand on the desk catching the man's attention.**

**"Sayuri is fine she's not injured or sick." His collar was promptly yanked as the woman pulled him to her eye level his red clashing with her yellow.**

**"No, she's not sick or hurt, but she is mourning just like you are except that she needs her father but the idiot is busying himself with work because he's too much of an **ass **to understand that his only child needs him to comfort her!" She shoved him back to his seat and turned on her heel to leave.**

**"Kaminari!" The door was slammed close as she walked out the room.**

**Golden colored eyes met somber red and blue. "Sayuri!" She exclaimed with a smile and walked over to the four year old. "How are you feeling?" **

**Sayuri only stared at her aunt who sighed. "You heard that didn't you?" **

"**What's 'ass'?" Kaminari froze golden eyes wide. **

"**Remember those words I told you not to repeat because I'd get in trouble?" The brunette nodded. "Just add that one to the list." Sayuri nodded as the two headed out of the house. "Do you want ice cream?"**

**Sayuri frowned. "Sasuke says that's bri…brib…" She huffed trying to say the word right. "Briry!"**

**Kaminari raised a dark eyebrow. "Bribery?" **

"**Yes!" Sayuri nodded. **

"**So you **don't** want ice cream?"**

"**I do!" Sayuri exclaimed and Kaminari laughed. **

"**Right, right." The two walked around the village hand in hand. "So you're talking to the Uchiha kids again, huh?" **

"**Yes…" Sayuri responded just as they arrived to the shop. Sayuri quickly asked for what she wanted as her aunt paid the owner. **

"**You're not mad at them anymore?" Sayuri stopped mid lick and frowned. **

"**No." She shook her head. "You said it wasn't their fault that they had a mom and I didn't…I apologized for being mean." **

**Kaminari smiled. "Wow! I didn't have to force you to apologize, I'm proud!" **

**Sayuri grinned up at her aunt only to frown after a couple of seconds. "Aunt Kaminari?" The brunette asked as the continued their walk around the village. **

"**Yes?" **

"**Is father mad at me?" **

**Kaminari came to a sudden halt. The dark haired woman turned to her brunette niece. The ice cream was gone. The only evidence of there ever being any ice cream to begin with was the brown sticky stains on the girl's cheek. Sighing she wiped the melted treat off the girls face.**

"**Why would he be mad at you?" Sharp golden eyes watched Sayuri's every movement. **

"**It's just…he doesn't talk to me anymore." Kaminari watched as tears began to roll down the four year olds eyes. "I think he's mad because mother didn't come back and I did."**

"**Sayuri," the konoichi took the girl by the shoulders. "He's not mad at you. What happened back there was not your fault…understand?" Sayuri nodded. "The thing is…" she shook her head trying to find an easy way for her four year old niece to understand the situation. **

"**The thing is that you remind Yūkan of your mother." **

"**Remind father of mother?" **

**Kaminari nodded. She stood and took the girls hand in hers. "People may talk all they want about you looking like Yūkan, but in reality you look more like Nagisa than anything." She risked a glance down at Sayuri who only looked puzzled. "You have your mother's hair…not the color but the type. You have your mother's eyes…and your mannerisms are similar to hers."**

"**What is 'manissms'?" **

"Mannerisms**…" Kaminari corrected. "It means the way a person behaves…what they do…like when you tug at your sleeve when you're nervous!" **

"**Oh…" Sayuri muttered sadly. **

"**It's not a bad thing!" She quickly added. "Your father loved your mother very much…he just doesn't understand that her death didn't only hurt him, but you too."**

**Kaminari tugged at Sayuri's hand a little. "Come I know something that will cheer you up." She led the brunette to a training field when she finally released her hold. Kaminari walked to the middle of the field and turned to Sayuri, hands on her hips. "How about I train you?" At that Sayuri immediately brightened and ran up to her aunt awaiting instructions. **

Inoichi watched as Kaminari showed Sayuri basic stances before having the brunette mimic her. Several times the ninja had to correct her posture, legs, or hands but the little girl didn't seem to mind it. In fact she seemed to bask in the attention.

"Aunt Kaminari was always nice to me." Sayuri whispered as she watched the woman train. "I wanted to be like her and mother."

"I see." The blonde nodded his head. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of a dark figure. He immediately tensed as he looked around and noticed that there were two others hidden in the nearby woods.

Suddenly there where kunai and shuriken everywhere, he watched as Kaminari quickly took the child in her arms and leapt out of the way. She fled into the woods with the ninja right on her tail. How the hell did enemy ninja manage to get into the village? Inoichi wondered as he chased after them.

"**Ow!" Kaminari and Sayuri yelped as the older landed on a tree branch. Golden eyes shifted to her thigh where a senbon was embedded. Without hesitation she pulled it out and examined Sayuri. The girl had a senbon on her shoulder. **

"**I'm going to take it out, ok?" Sayuri nodded and squeezed her eyes shut. Kaminari quickly pulled out the piece of metal before leaping unto another branch. She could still hear their attackers behind them as she fled further in. **

**As she moved to jump to a next branch he vision blurred as she missed the branch completely and fell down. Grip tightening on Sayuri she managed to turn on her side before colliding with a lower branch. Letting out a curse under her breath she stood and jumped down. **

**The dark haired Marihasha stumbled in her steps as the world around her began to spin. She looked down at her arms where a half awake Sayuri was. **

"**They drugged us…" She moved to run but felt her limbs become sluggish. Eyes landing on a nearby bush she stuffed Sayuri under it. **

**The brunette whined but Kaminari quickly hushed her. "I promise, I'll come back." She whispered as she made a couple of hand seals and placed her hand on Sayuri's forehead. **

"She concealed your chakra…" Beside him Sayuri nodded.

He watched as the dark haired konoichi stood up with much effort and stumbled back before regaining her bearings and running away from the bush. She didn't get far as the three ANBU that had been chasing them suddenly surrounded her.

"**Kaminari Marihasha." One of the ninja spoke.**

Inoichi's blue eyes widened. What the hell was going on?! These were ROOT…Danzo's men!

"**Where's the girl?" Asked another. **

"**What girl?" Kaminari asked as she tried to focus her eyes on their blurry figures. **

"**Don't play dumb, we saw you with a Marihasha child. Where is it?!" Asked the third. **

"**Aren't you ROOT?" Kaminari asked. "Why are you attacking me? I'm a konoichi of the leaf!"**

"**Not to Lord Danzo you're not!" One of them stepped closer. "As of today you and your clan will be eliminated one by one." **

The image became blurry. There was a cry of pain and a few whimpers. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they were doing. They were left in the middle of a white empty room. He looked down at the girl. She looked slightly taller, hair a bit longer.

Another gate appeared before them. Slowly it slid open.

XXX

Kakashi looked up from his orange book when he heard the ruckus outside the room. There was grunting, something heavy colliding with the wall, a yelp, a frustrated scream, and an indignant screech. Suddenly the door to the room flew open and there stood Moriyo in all her fury.

Bright orange eyes scanned the room. They landed on Sayuri and Inoichi, still in the jutsu, and then on him as he lounged on an empty chair by the desk. With clenched fists she stomped over to the silver haired ninja and yanked him up by the collar.

"Kakashi!" Two ANBU appeared at the door way. "We're sorry! We tried to keep her out."

The silver haired man looked around Moriyo and smiled, well at least they thought he did…it was hard to tell with his mask on. "Don't worry gentlemen, I'll take it from here."

The two nodded and disappeared back to where they came from. His eye slid back to the dark haired woman holding him by his clothes, her glare particularly murderous. He didn't know if it was due to lack of sleep, since he had been awake well past three in the morning, or if maybe he was going crazy but for some reason as he stared up at the angered konoichi he thought she was quite pretty.

"I come over to head quarters to talk to Kenji and I find out that you brought Sayuri to Inoichi to have him _probe her mind_?!" she shook him roughly.

"I was kind of hoping you wouldn't find out." Kakashi began.

"You're an _idiot_!" she yelled and shoved him back into the chair. However her grip on his collar remained strong. "You brought her here knowing very well that I was against this! Do you have any idea of what could happen?!" she released him and threw her hand in the air exasperated.

Kakashi stood from his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. "I understand you're upset, but she needs this. You didn't see her yesterday afternoon. She was walking around in trances, her mind was leaking out her past. It was causing problems so I brought her here to fix them. She _needs _this Moriyo."

"You don't know what she needs! Sayuri is—"

"Not Kaminari!" Kakashi interrupted. "She will never be Kaminari, she will never come even close to being her, and do you know why?" he didn't even give her a chance to respond. "…Because she is her own person. Stop trying to find in her someone that's been long gone."

Moriyo gaped at him at a complete loss for words. Kakashi on the other hand looked long and hard at the woman before him. He understood that she was Kaminari's best friend, and that her death took a serious toll on her but that did not give her the right to stop Sayuri from being herself.

"I…I'm not..." She shook her head and looked over at the sleeping Sayuri.

"You were." Kakashi nodded. "Moriyo, it's time for Sayuri to grow up. Let her be herself, don't try to mold her into another copy of your best friend."

Moriyo could only stare at the troubled face of the brunette. He was right. Most of the jutsus she had taught Sayuri were ones that Kaminari had known herself. Her fighting style even had a bit of Kaminari's mixed in along with her own. She needed to back off and let Sayuri do her own thing.

When he saw he shoulders relax Kakashi placed a hand at her back. "She'll be fine." She clenched her fists at her sides.

"Yeah, you're right." She nodded with a determined look in her eyes.

XXX

A five year old Sayuri stood beside Inoichi inside a bathroom. Paying close attention to the girl before them that scrutinized her appearance on the mirror.

"**I have mother's hair…" Sayuri mumbled. "…And her eyes." It had been a day after the burial of her clan…if that was what you could call a bunch of empty coffins being buried in the ground. **

**The blonde man that was now her guardian had said that there was nothing but ashes left of the people that were there. That all they could do was gather as much as they could and send them to the temple where they would be laid to rest. **

**She might be five but she was not stupid. The coffins were nothing but a show, something to try to appease her. Sayuri felt her eyes begin to sting, before tears rolled down her cheeks. She was alone, she had no one. **

**Looking back in the reflection she tugged at her hair. She hated her hair, she hated her eyes, she hated her clothes, she hated this bathroom, she hated this house, her new guardian, the stupid dark haired boy that came to babysit her, she hated everything. **

**Clenching her small hands she looked around the room until her eyes settled on the scissors. She reached for them quickly, took a segment of her hair, and began to cut. Strands of reddish brown hair fell unto the white tiled floor.**

"So that's what happened to your hair." Inoichi rubbed his chin thoughtful. He remembered the day Saito had stormed into head quarters at a complete loss, talking about how Sayuri had cut of her hair in a random fit of rage.

"My hair reminded me of mother." Inoichi's eyes widened in surprise as he looked down at the girl beside him. She no longer had long brown hair; instead it was short, a bit boyish. She no longer wore a kimono instead she donned a long sleeve blue shirt and black pants. "I thought that if I cut it, I wouldn't remember."

Inoichi looked up just in time to see the door to the restroom burst open. A tall blonde man gaped at the hair on the floor before turning his gaze to the little girl on the sink. He watched as Sayuri threw the scissors at him before she reached to the soap bar and threw that as well. He watched her scream and kick trying to squirm her way out of Saito's grip.

Another gate appeared before them and just like the others they walked through it hand in hand.

"**That's enough!" A tall blonde man with bright green eyes glared at a young Sayuri who was tied to a tree. "I'm done with your attitude!" **

**Sayuri glared up at him from her spot on the ground. "Let me go!" **

"**Not until you listen to me!" He sat down before her so that they could be at the same level. "I understand that you're upset that you're parents are gone, that you're entire clan is gone. But that does not give you the right to be a brat to the people that are trying to help you!" **

**Sayuri squirmed but she couldn't get free. **

"**I don't know what to do with you anymore." Saito sighed. "I tried being nice to you, I tried giving you space…nothing works! All you do it throw a fit at everything. I tried to be understanding and—"**

"**You don't understand me!" Sayuri screamed. "You'll never understand me." **

"**Well then let me understand! Don't just shut me out, I'm trying to help you!" Saito demanded. "Tell me what' you feel…what you want."**

"**I'm alone…" Sayuri began to cry more out of frustration than anything else. Why did he care so much anyway? "I don't want to be alone."**

"**You're wrong." She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at a smiling Saito. "You're not alone, you've got me, Kenji, Itachi, Sasuke, even Neji. They're all trying to help you just have to let them."**

**The rope around her loosened and fell at her feet. In a matter of seconds she had flung herself into Saito's chest her sobs muffled by his green flask jacket. After a few minutes of standing there Sayuri stopped crying and laughed. **

"**What's so funny?" the man asked. **

"**I only have guy friends…"she giggled. **

"**Well then make some girl friends." The blonde man instructed.**

Suddenly the memory blurred and they were left in the dark once again. He looked around him then down at Sayuri. She gripped his hand as the sound of laughter filled the void. They were suddenly on green grass somewhere in Konoha.

"**I've got you!" **He saw a nine year old Sasuke tackle a seven year old Sayuri down to the ground. **"Now you're it!"**

"**What! No fair!" Sayuri exclaimed as she squirmed from under the young Uchiha. She stood and turned to the boy under one of the trees. "Itachi tell Sasuke that he's being mean!" she stomped. **

**Itachi chuckled. "Just because he caught you it doesn't mean that my little brother is being mean."**

"**Yeah!" Sasuke exclaimed as he crossed his arms triumphantly. "You're just a sore loser." He smirked the same way he had seen his brother do so many times before. Maybe this time Sayuri would say that it was cute like she did last time Itachi had smirked at her. On the contrary Sayuri huffed and turned away making his smirk fade into a frown. **

"**Come now, Sayuri…" Itachi kneeled down beside her as Sasuke crept closer to the two. "You can't win at everything." **

**Sayuri looked down at the grass before meeting the older Uchiha's eyes. "No…" In a blurred movement Sasuke was on the ground with Sayuri a top of him. "Now you're it!"**

"**Hey!" Sasuke stood up and pointed a finger at Sayuri. "You cheated!"**

"**No I didn't…" Sayuri grinned. "You're just a sore loser!" she stuck out her tongue and ran as the younger Uchiha let out a battle cry as he ran after the girl. **

"That's quite a change." Inoichi nodded at the scene. "You were happy."

Sayuri smiled. "Saito helped me a lot."

Inoichi smiled. He wondered if she knew that she was growing or if she was oblivious to the fact. Once more another gate appeared. The now seven year old glanced back at the memory of the Uchiha and her playing before turning back to Inoichi.

"This is the last one."

"Last one?" He asked and she nodded before taking his hand and leading the way.

"**Go to sleep Sayuri." A nineteen year old Kenji stood by the doorway as Sayuri pulled back her bed covers. **

"**But—"**

"**No buts. Saito gave strict orders to have you in bed by eight." **

**Sayuri grumbled as she got under the covers and laid back on her pillow. "Fine! But tomorrow you have to train me."**

"**What?!" Kenji exclaimed. "You're dreaming if you think I'm going to waste my time on a seven year old kid."**

"**Ok, then I can just tell Saito that you made me clean the restroom when he told **you** to do it."**

"**You wouldn't…" **

**Sayuri smirked in the same manner that the two Uchiha brothers had done so before. "What did you think I was just going to let it go? You owe me!" **

**Kenji gritted his teeth. "Fine! Just hush up and go to sleep."**

"**Ok!" she grinned and closed her eyes just as Kenji shut the door behind him leaving the room in darkness. **

Inoichi smiled. The kid had learned how to blackmail to get what she wanted at an early age. He glanced down at the girl beside him, but she kept her eyes trained on the window. Curious Inoichi turned his gaze to it as well noticing a figure appear on the other side.

He tensed expecting Sayuri to do the same but the girl simply stayed still. Warily he turned back to the window only to find it open, the figure making its way towards the bed. He watched as, whoever it was, raised his arms and began to form some seals. Just as he had finished and had begun to reach for the girl, a pair of mismatched brown eyes opened.

The Yamanaka tensed for a horrified scream than never came. Instead the girl smiled and sat up enthusiastically.

"**Itachi!" she exclaimed and the man tensed. **

_Itachi? _ Inoichi walked towards them to get a closer look.

"**Sayuri, you should be sleeping." Said the teen who sat down beside her.**

"**Well I was but then…" she trailed off brown eyes landing on the red stains on his person. "What happened? Did you get hurt?" she reached to touch him only to have Itachi grip her hand tightly. "Itachi?"**

"**I need you to listen to me." Sayuri frowned in concern. She had never heard him so serious before. "I did something bad," he covered her mouth to keep her from speaking. "I'm going to go away for a while now and I need you to do something for me."**

**Hesitantly she nodded. "O-ok."**

**Itachi smiled and reached one hand to her head. "I need you to forget." His dark eyes suddenly turned Sharingan red, the coma like marks around his iris began to spin. "I need you to forget all the bad. From now on you will not remember anything from the past. You will stay sane. You'll help Sasuke…understand?"**

Inoichi watched how the seal had come about. He watched as Itachi instructed Sayuri to keep her memories hidden to make sure no one saw them and then he looked on as he tucked her in bed before disappearing into the dark.

The image disappeared he was left standing alone in the middle of the void.

"Sayuri?" he called out. "Sayuri?!"

"Inoichi sensei?" he turned around to see the Sayuri _he _knew standing before him.

"Sa…" he trailed off, feeling as if something was amiss. Something about Sayuri had changed.

**A.N.**

**So this chapter is longer than all the others. I hope you like it either way. Please leave a review, I'd really appreciate it. **


	26. Change

**A.N.**

**Bless all of those who have reviewed, faved, and followed my story. I really, truly appreciate it!**

If you have not kept up with the manga from here on out there may be spoilers.

**Disclaimer: Naruto does NOT belong to me.**

**Sayuri and any characters that have not and will not appear in the manga and/or anime are completely original.**

**Please Review!**

Itachi? _ Inoichi walked towards them to get a closer look._

"_**Sayuri, you should be sleeping." Said the teen who sat down beside her.**_

"_**Well I was but then…" she trailed off brown eyes landing on the red stains on his person. "What happened? Did you get hurt?" she reached to touch him only to have Itachi grip her hand tightly. "Itachi?"**_

"_**I need you to listen to me." Sayuri frowned in concern. She had never heard him so serious before. "I did something bad," he covered her mouth to keep her from speaking. "I'm going to go away for a while now and I need you to do something for me."**_

_**Hesitantly she nodded. "O-ok."**_

_**Itachi smiled and reached one hand to her head. "I need you to forget." His dark eyes suddenly turned Sharingan red, the coma like marks around his iris began to spin. "I need you to forget all the bad. From now on you will not remember anything from the past. You will stay sane. You'll help Sasuke…understand?"**_

_Inoichi watched how the seal had come about. He watched as Itachi instructed Sayuri to keep her memories hidden to make sure no one saw them and then he looked on as he tucked her in bed before disappearing into the dark. _

_The image disappeared he was left standing alone in the middle of the void._

"_Sayuri?" he called out. "Sayuri?!" _

"_Inoichi sensei?" he turned around to see the Sayuri he knew standing before him. _

"_Sa…" he trailed off, feeling as if something was amiss. Something about Sayuri had changed. _

Change

It was five in the morning, he and Moriyo had been looking after Inoichi and Sayuri the entire night. Moriyo had lost the battle against sleep and had her head on the desk; Kakashi who had kept himself awake was now having trouble keeping his eye open. The two were abruptly startled back to consciousness as they felt something around them shift.

With a gasp Moriyo stood up followed shortly by Kakashi who looked around the room in a panic.

"It's her." Moriyo's voice caught the silver haired man's attention. He turned to Sayuri and narrowed his one eye before bringing his hand up to his headband.

"_This _is Sayuri?" He asked Moriyo who straightened her posture. The dark haired woman only gave him a stiff nod as an answer.

XXX

She looked the same, Inoichi gulped. Same hair, same eyes, same voice, same stature…but something was off.

"Sensei…" she frowned and took a step forward and he unconsciously took a step back. She stared at him then looked down at her hands.

"Sayuri," Inoichi called out slowly.

"Get out." When he made no move to leave Sayuri looked up at him, right eye a ruby red while her left a sapphire blue. "I said get out!" she ordered, the wave of fire shooting out from her feet was enough to startle him into releasing the jutsu.

XXX

When the two jounin watched the Yamanaka stumble back and away from Sayuri, they knew something was up. In one fluid movement Kakashi pulled his headband to its upward position revealing his Sharingan eye while Moriyo rushed up to the blonde ANBU and helped him up.

"What happened?" Moriyo asked but received no answer from the shocked man at her side. Orange eyes turned to Kakashi who visibly stiffened. "Scarecrow?" she asked before turning to Sayuri whose hands were clenched at her sides.

The silver haired shinobi stepped closer and placed one hand on Sayuri's forehead before pulling back abruptly.

"Her chakra is out of control." He hissed. "She's burning up."

"Burning up? What do you mean burning up?!" Moriyo demanded as she reached for Sayuri's hand only to be stopped short by Kakashi who kept his eyes fixed on the brunette's sleeping form. "Kakashi!"

"Listen to him, Moriyo." Inoichi ordered the konoichi. "Her chakra has broken free from its restraints…she must not be able to control it." Moriyo looked down at Sayuri, she was flushed, her jaw clenched, a pained expression on her face.

Sayuri hissed as they felt a sudden heat wave emanate from her body. The three ninja stepped back at the sudden heat, the room starting to feel like a sauna. The brunette gasped and opened her eyes and gripped the bed sheets below her.

She felt hot…no not hot, she felt like she was burning alive. Her eyes darted around the room, no fire…so then from where? Then she felt it, a pulse at the center of her abdomen that made her cry out in pain and twist the white sheets in her hands tighter.

"Sayuri!" The teen turned to her right where Kakashi hovered over her, his eyes meeting hers. When had he uncovered his left eye? "Sayuri, breathe." He instructed, taking note of the very visible color change of her eyes.

Where was she? She looked away from him only to meet a pair of blue ...Interrogation…it was coming back to her, Kakashi had brought her over to Inoichi-sensei so that he could probe her mind.

Mind, consciousness, childhood, mother…She felt another pulse and again she cried out in pain. The heat she felt increased as she felt herself begin to sweat. Her mother was dead. Tobi killed her, another pulse and another cry. Tobi…Tobi killed her mother because she didn't leave with him. Her mother died because of her. It was her fault

"Ah!" Her back arched as another she felt another pulse. Her body felt as if it was on fire. Eyes shifted to worried orange ones.

Danzo ordered her aunt to be killed. The Root killed her and the clan. The old man ordered Itachi to kill his own. Then Itachi...Tears began to roll down her flushed cheeks. Itachi murdered his clan and sealed her memories. Itachi had left the village and joined Akatsuki. Itachi had died at the hands of his brother.

Her mother's death was her fault, her aunts death was her fault, her father's her, her clan, Itachi, Sasuke…everything was her fault. If she had simply never talked to Tobi her mother would still be alive, if she had never agreed to train with her aunt then she would still be alive. If she had told her father that something about the bandaged old man made her feel uneasy then her entire clan would still be alive. If she had acted sooner, and told Sasuke the truth then Itachi would be alive and Sasuke would not have joined Akatsuki.

Another pulse rippled through her body and she finally realized what was going on. The chakra she had been suppressing had finally broken free. No, she didn't suppress that chakra; Itachi did that when he sealed her memories. He had done it because her chakra had been directly tied to her past.

Her chakra had been a strange combination of both her parents. It was not only fire based but water based too. Her affinity was to both elements not just one. She had not been able to use Zenshihai because the two contradicted, and not because her mixed blood.

"Focus, Sayuri." Eyes turned to Kakashi. The man was sweating as were the other two shinobi in the room. "Rein in your chakra. You can do it, take control."

_Control…?_ Sayuri cried out when the pulse in her core turned more intense. The heat was taking over her entire system. She could literally feel her chakra flow though every inch of her body, burning everything in its path. The room suddenly shook, the three ninja around her suddenly being pushed by a strong gust of wind.

"W-what the…?" Moriyo asked dumbfounded as she stumbled back.

"She hadn't been suppressing only her fire nature…" Kakashi began as the coma like marks of his Sharingan began to spin. "She had been suppressing the full extent of her entire chakra. It's all trying to take over her network."

"We need to get her to rein it in." Inoichi stepped forward. "If she doesn't she'll die. It'll destroy her entire chakra pathway." Determined the three ninja approached the stiff girl once again.

"Hold her shoulders." Kakashi instructed Moriyo who quickly went to the head of the bed and did as she was told, ignoring the burning sensation she felt as he hands made contact with the girl. "Inoichi hold her legs."

Sayuri clenched her eyes shut, she grinded her teeth while her hands pulled at the sheets. This chakra, although hers, felt foreign so how could she gain control over something she never really knew she had? Maybe if it hadn't been sealed she would have been fine. Maybe if she was stronger she would have been fine. Maybe if Itachi had never killed his clan she would have been fine. Maybe if she had only received one chakra nature instead of two very opposite ones she would have been fine. Maybe…

"Breathe!" the voice of her former sensei caught her attention. "Breathe, concentrate Sayuri." She felt someone press her shoulders down and keep her legs on the bed as she arched her back as the new onslaught of pain came and went. "Remember when we did our climbing tree exercise?"

Sayuri gave him a stiff nod as the burning sensation became stronger.

"I need you to calm yourself down. You're losing control because you're letting your emotions get the better of you. Gain it back." The jounin instructed. "Clear your mind."

She yelped as she felt a sharp current flow through her system.

"Sayuri!" Kakashi sounded frantic. He never sounded like that…at least not that she could remember.

_This isn't working!_ Kakashi gritted his teeth.

He looked down at the girl who looked up at him, sharp red and blue eyes asking for help. He allowed the Sharingan to take action as the comma like markings began to spin rapidly. Sayuri's grip on the sheets loosened, her body suddenly relaxed as did her pained expression. He knew that putting his student under genjutsu was bad but at the moment he could care less. If he allowed her to keep going further she'd destroy herself.

The room became white with Sayuri standing in the center. Alarmed she turned to her sensei before turning back to the room. "What happened?"

Kakashi crossed his arms. "Genjutsu." He answered. Comprehension soon showed on her face. "Since you can't calm yourself out there, we'll do it here."

"I can't…" she shook her head sadly. "It's too hard…That chakra doesn't feel like mine."

"It's yours. Just because you were never aware that it was there, it doesn't mean that it isn't yours. You need to take control, don't let it rule you." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

With a firm nod Sayuri made a single seal. Taking a deep breath she tried to find her rampaging chakra. She almost recoiled at the feel of the hot fire based energy. Concentrating she tried to make it flow instead of allowing it to spread rapidly around her body. Gradually her body began to feel cool as her chakra began to circulate in a steady manner.

Moriyo and Inoichi felt the difference almost instantly. Both pulled back as the room suddenly felt cooler. The woman looked at Sayuri's eyes as the red and the blue left only to be replaced by a dark and light brown color.

Kakashi stepped back as Sayuri sat up and held her head, feeling a migraine coming on. She opened one eye to look at the three ninja before her and gave them a sheepish smile, before her body slumped forward out of exhaustion.

XXX

Wavy brown hair, short stature, dark and light brown eyes, Sayuri. Sasuke turned on his side. He couldn't get the image of her out of his head. How had it come to this? When had she become important to him?

Maybe it was back when he first met her, when she introduced herself. He remembered liking her eyes back then. Or maybe it was because she didn't compare him to his brother. Perhaps it was when she flat out ignored him, never drooling over him like so many others did. Or was it because she could careless as to what his surname was and put him in his place. Was it when he felt that she could understand him, and stand silently beside him as he mulled his life over? Or was it her determination when she stood for something she believed in.

He touched the bandages around his eyes. He could still see with clarity the way she looked up at him when she told him that he was wrong, and if he really tried hard enough, he could still feel her arms in his hands, and her lips against his.

Sasuke growled in frustration and sat up in his bed. He swung his legs over the edge and felt the cold hard floor. He hated not doing anything. Not only because he felt as if he was wasting time, but because he would let his mind wonder into unwanted territory.

"Where are you going?" Asked white Zetsu as Sasuke made his way to the door.

"For a walk." He bit out and slammed the door behind him.

XXX

"She's only exhausted…" Shizune sighed as she looked over Sayuri who sat on Moriyo's bed, arms crossed.

"I could have told you that." The Marihasha said between mouthfuls.

Ignoring Sayuri's last comment she turned to Kakashi and Moriyo, booth looking worse for wear. "You should have told Lady Tsunade before doing this." She scolded. When Moriyo turned to glare at Kakashi who looked down in mock shame, the medic shook her head and walked to the door of Moriyo's apartment. "Just keep feeding her."

"Bye Shizune!" Sayuri waved. A pair of chopsticks still in hand before turning back to the rice.

"I told you it was a bad idea!" Moriyo hissed as she brought the girl a plate of cooked chicken. "Here…" she shoved it in her hands before taking the now empty bowl.

Sayuri rose a brow watching as her teacher went to the kitchen muttering under her breath. "Is she going to be ok?"

Kakashi eyed her before turning back to the kitchen. "Yeah, she's just sulking."

"Ah…" she nodded before offering Kakashi the empty plate. "More please." She smiled as his one visible eye began to twitch.

XXX

Pencil scratched paper as a pink haired medic took inventory of all medical supplies. This was the fifteenth time she was ordered to do this. With every Chunin level ninja and up running around the village gathering supplies for the war, there would be no taking chances.

"That should be all of it." Sakura turned to the boy that had been patiently waiting by the door to the storage. "Here take this to Lady Tsunade, tell her that this is what we have so far."

"Yes ma'am!" the teen saluted before running off in the direction of the Hokage's still under construction tower.

Closing the doors and placing a lock, Sakura decided to go and prepare herself. Tomorrow morning was her time of departure to the hidden cloud. She took her time as she walked through the newly constructed leaf village coming to a stop at the new Ninja Academy. Emerald green eyes scanned the new gate and the new structure. Recalling her time in the classrooms, how Naruto always pulled pranks during the class, and how she always fought Ino for Sasuke's attention.

"Sasuke…" Sakura sighed and yet again felt something heavy in her chest, recalling how close he had been to Sayuri just before he…

"Sakura?" The rosette froze and turned to find Sayuri dressed in civilian clothes. She held two sticks of dango in one hand as she walked over to her. "H-hey…" the brunette said awkwardly, suddenly finding that her feet were more interesting that the pink haired konoichi.

"Hey…" the two girls stood uncomfortably next to each other. Neither had really talked to one another since the Land of Iron.

"Listen…" the two started at the same time, both blushed and looked down.

"You go first." Sakura turned to Sayuri who smiled in return.

Green eyes turned back to the academy for a few seconds before turning her attention back to the girl before her. "I know what happened. At the bridge, I mean." Sayuri's brown eyes widened as she suddenly turned very pale.

"Listen Sakura, I—"

"No." the rosette shook her head. "I guess I kind of knew what was going on for some time now." Sayuri frowned at this. "Besides Naruto, you were the only other person he seemed to truly enjoy himself with."

"I hardly believe constant arguing and death threats count as getting along with someone." Sakura giggled and soon Sayuri found herself smiling.

"What I mean is…" Sakura looked down at her hands sadly. "What I mean is that he always looked out for you, he went out of his way to be with you, and at the bridge it was _you_ he sought out to accompany him." She looked back at Sayuri. "Not me. Sayuri he—"

"Oh god, not you too!" Sayuri exclaimed backing away.

"I already had this talk with the crazy redhead. I don't need to have it with you." Sayuri shook her head. "Listen when I saw you I came over to tell you that I'm sorry, ok!" Sakura blinked at Sayuri taken aback. "I shouldn't have screamed at you back there, and I shouldn't have said what I did. Here!" she pushed a stick of dango at the rosette's face.

Sakura blinked at the stick of food and smiled. Sayuri had never been good with apologies. Carefully she took the peace offering and took a bite.

"Were were you going any way?" Sayuri asked after a few seconds of silence.

Sakura swallowed as she followed the new paved route, gesturing at the brunette to follow. "I was going home to gather my things. Sai and I are being deployed tomorrow morning."

"Oh…" Sayuri mumbled as she looked off to the side.

"When are you going?"

"I'm going to be the last to leave."

"Oh…"

The two girls walked quietly side by side as they thought about the impending war. It was a scary thing, not knowing if you'll live to see the next day, afraid that you'll lose a friend or two. It was something that they all dreaded.

The two came to a halt at a tall building. "This is me." Sakura turned to walk into the building before she stopped a few steps away from the door. Sayuri watched as her former teammate suddenly took her in a tight embrace taking her completely by surprise. "Promise that you'll stay alive."

Sayuri slowly returned the gesture. "Only if you promise first."

Because despite the fact that they had always had more than a few differences, that one felt hurt that the love of her life had chosen the other, and that the other felt that she had taken by accident something away from her, the two had still been teammates as Genin, the two still cared for each other at some level.

The two pulled away and nodded before they turned and headed for their respective homes.

**A.N.**

**I know uneventful, but we're getting to the war soon and that'll have more than enough action. Please review :)**


	27. War

**A.N.**

**Bless all of those who have reviewed, faved, and followed my story. I really, truly appreciate it!**

If you have not kept up with the manga from here on out there may be spoilers.

**Disclaimer: Naruto does NOT belong to me.**

**Sayuri and any characters that have not and will not appear in the manga and/or anime are completely original.**

**Please Review!**

"_This is me." Sakura turned to walk into the building before she stopped a few steps away from the door. Sayuri watched as her former teammate suddenly took her in a tight embrace taking her completely by surprise. "Promise that you'll stay alive."_

_Sayuri slowly returned the gesture. "Only if you promise first." _

_Because despite the fact that they had always had more than a few differences, that one felt hurt that the love of her life had chosen the other, and that the other felt that she had taken by accident something away from her, the two had still been teammates as Genin, the two still cared for each other at some level. _

_The two pulled away and nodded before they turned and headed for their respective homes. _

War

Dawns early light filtered through the small office as a young brunette sat in the middle of the room, a scroll in hand. Brown eyes scanned the scroll for the fifth time that morning in an attempt to memorize it because, unlike certain people, she wasn't a genius. There was a light knock on the door before it slid open revealing a young man. He donned a green vest, and black long sleeve shirt underneath, the Konoha head band tied around his forehead, side swept blue hair framing his face.

"Lad—" he froze as the brunette lifted her gaze to him in a cold glare. "Sayuri!" he quickly corrected turning scarlet as the girl turned back to the scroll in her hands.

"Yes?" she murmured distracted.

The young blue haired man stood at attention. "We're all ready to go…" he almost said ma'am but he caught himself just in time. He sighed in relief as the brunette rolled the scroll and placed it in her pouch as she stood up.

"All right let's get moving." She walked past him heading towards Konoha's newly constructed gates.

XXX

Sayuri tugged at her sleeve nervous about what was to come. Around her were her fellow shinobi all heading to the Hidden Cloud. They had all taken their time to make the adequate preparations, unfortunately one of their detours took longer than expected making them arrive to head quarters at the last minute.

"Whoa!" One of the men beside her exclaimed as they reached camp. Her entire team was stunned, heck even she was stunned.

Ninja and samurai were everywhere. Some ran from one side to another, others walked. There were small wooden homes all over the area, boxes with materials being transported to their proper locations. She couldn't believe there were that many people willing to fight in this war. Her group took a step forward only to be stopped by two samurai guarding the entrance.

"Halt!" the one on the right ordered.

"What village do you hail from?" demanded the other.

Sayuri pointed to her forehead where her long forgotten headband gleamed proudly. "We're the last of the ninja from the Hidden Leaf."

"How many are in your team?"

"Um…" She turned to men behind her who seemed to shy away from the samurai. _Nice…real nice…_ Sayuri turned to the two armored men. "…twenty."

One of the samurai took out a note pad and jotted the number down as another pushed a crate towards them. "Each one of you will trade in your headband for these new ones as a sign of your alliance."

Carefully picking one up her eyes read over the kanji. _Shinobi…_She smiled and quickly reached to untie her headband and replace it with the new one. Silently the others followed her example before marching in.

As they walked she saw plenty of shinobi that she did not recognize, however their attire told her where they came from. The further she and her group ventured in the more she noticed how divided everyone was. There were small groups on ninja all around mingling among their own, excluding any outsiders. She felt several of them stare after them some even openly glaring.

"More ninja from Konoha…like we need any more good for nothing nuisances."

"What did you say?!" asked a tall blonde man from her group who directed his anger to a group of Hidden Rock ninja. "I dare you to say that again!" Sayuri glanced over her shoulder and sighed.

"That's enough!" she ordered as the blonde froze, his face bright red with rage. "We're not here to pick fights." Sayuri turned away from them and continued walking ignoring the small snide remarks from the ninja around them.

_If this is ever going to work someone has to find a way to unite these people otherwise there'd be not point in having a joint shinobi force if we're all trying to kill one another. _Sayuri thought as she headed towards the Kage's meeting room.

"Go mingle, I have business to take care of." She ordered the men following her as she was suddenly lost in the sea of people. She pushed he way through until she saw another pair of samurai carrying a crate. "Hey!" she yelled as she was shoved aside by a foreign ninja.

"Hey yourself, brat!" the man continued on his merry way leaving a seething Sayuri behind.

"Stupid, rotten, good for nothing, piece of…" she grumbled as she literally stomped her way over to the samurai. The two men turned just in time to watch the brunette take a deep breath.

"May we help you?" asked one as they placed the crate down.

Regaining her composure she tried her best to keep her irritation from showing. "I need to talk to the Hokage. Do you by any chance know where she is?"

"Uh, yes, all the Kage are over there." One of them pointed to a spot behind her.

Sayuri turned around only to face a cliff. Tilting her head up she noticed the building that rested atop of it and almost groaned in frustration. Why couldn't they have been somewhere closer? She just finished doing one last mission and it had taken her two days and five hours to get here and now she had to climb a stinking cliff!

"Thanks…" she mumbled as she headed over expecting to find some stairs but not even that. "Really?!"

"Yes…I know tedious right." Sayuri stiffened and turned to Kakashi who stood behind her, eyes glued on a certain orange book. "You have to climb it…but it'll serve as training," he placed one leg up followed by the other as he stood horizontally. "Well?" he flipped a page. "Are you coming?"

Gritting her teeth out of irritation Sayuri gathered chakra to her feet and began to climb at a slow pace. Since when had something as simple as _this_ become so difficult? She wondered when her foot suddenly sank into the rock below her.

"Easy now..." Kakashi who was a few feet ahead of her spoke. "You're still getting used to your chakra don't overdo it."

"I'm not overdoing anything." Sayuri muttered under her breath as she carefully followed her silver hair instructor. Upon reaching the top the two dusted themselves off and entered the building.

There were several people with note pads running around the room. Others sat on the floor with helmets on strapped to a pillar while anther group held up a giant circular mass in the air.

"Don't lag behind." She turned to Kakashi who was heading towards a door at the back of the building. She moved quickly to catch up to the jounin as he opened the door revealing a circular desk with the Kage and their respective guards around them.

Tsunade looked up and smiled. "Sayuri…"

"Lady Hokage, Kages." She bowed respectfully and took out a scroll from her pouch, presenting it to the blonde woman.

"Is everything ready?" she asked as she broke the seal to the scroll and pulled it open.

"Yes." She nodded. "I took the last teams and split them into teams of four, each being headed by one of my clones. The barriers were set up around the villages successfully and I placed several tags that will summon me in case of an emergency. The only village we had a bit of trouble with was the Hidden Rock," she turned to the short old man. "It was difficult to figure out where your village's borders were."

Ōnoki let out a deep laugh. "Of course girl, what did you think? That we'd let just anyone figure out where we lived?"

Sayuri refrained from glaring at the old man; instead she turned her attention to Tsunade who read the mission details. "Good." She hummed as she placed the scroll down.

"Will she really be enough to protect our villages if someone attacks?" asked the Raikage as he sized the brunette up looking for the tiniest flaw.

"She will be more than enough." Tsunade smiled at Sayuri. "She's the daughter of the late Yūkan Marihasha and Nagisa Mizuchi, she's also an ANBU level Jounin with plenty of experience in S-class missions." The Raikage scoffed seemingly not impressed while the Mizukage turned to Sayuri in interest.

"Nagisa Mizuchi, huh..." The Mizukage smiled. "I knew your mother. She was a very skilled konoichi. You should be proud." Sayuri forced a smile at the mention of her family. It was still a touchy subject, but she nodded anyways.

"Thank you for all your help." Gaara smiled. "Our villages will need someone to look after them while we're here." Sayuri nodded with a smile.

"In any case…"Mifune interrupted as he opened a file before him and began to read over it. "Sayuri you will be in my fifth division. We are to provide back up to the teams as needed."

"Yes sir!" Sayuri straightened as she was quickly briefed in her duties. As soon as the Mizukage was done she bowed and left the room followed closely behind by Kakashi.

She glanced over at him as they stood outside of the building while he read his porn without a care in the world. "Where is Moriyo-sensei?" she finally asked after two minutes of awkward silence, well awkward for her.

Kakashi looked up at the clear blue sky. "She's actually in my team."

"It must be hard to for her to take orders from you." Sayuri smiled up at her sensei who looked taken aback.

"I have no respect from any of my students…" The man sighed while Sayuri laughed as she moved to leave.

"How are you doing?" Sayuri turned back to him with a questioning look. "Do you think you would have been better with them to begin with?"

"Them?" she asked.

"Your memories and chakra."

Sayuri's shoulders slumped forward. No one had asked her that until today, and quite frankly she never really wanted to answer that question. She had argued with Itachi for sealing her memories back then, she thought she wanted to know but now…There were too many vivid nightmares. Nightmares of her not being able to do anything but watch as her mother, her aunt, and her clan were murdered. Watching helplessly as Sasuke and Itachi fought…maybe the older Uchiha did have a point. Those memories were only going to cause her trouble.

She couldn't sleep, sometimes she couldn't eat. Her chakra wasn't helping much either. The time she spent in Konoha, she spent it relearning the basics in order to control her chakra. There were times when she'd lose control and it would cripple her until she was able to regain her bearings. Sometimes she would lay on the training field for hours until she finally rein her chakra in, however those episodes were becoming increasingly rare. Only occurring on occasions in which she was too overwhelmed. And that was what made her nervous…what scared her.

What if during battle she lost control again? She could die because she'd be vulnerable. _Other_ ninja could die because of her weakness. Yes, now she was able to hold clones for longer periods of time, and for greater distances than the any other shinobi _because _of her enhanced chakra, but that very same gift had its own down side, a very dangerous downside.

If Itachi hadn't sealed her memory or her chakra _would _she have been better? Would she have been able to use her chakra and have greater control over it?

_Not if I lost my mind from all the trauma._ Sayuri thought sadly. Itachi was right. She would have pushed everyone away. She would have dwelled upon those events, running them over and over in her mind, each time blaming herself for it until she lost it…until she cracked. She would have lost control of her chakra, and it would have destroyed her from the inside out. She could honestly say she knew herself well enough to know that it would have happened eventually, maybe not right away, but eventually.

"No." she finally answered. "I don't think I would have been better off with either. But I'll just have to get over it now, won't I?"

Kakashi smiled from under his mask and nodded. "Right." The man turned back to his book while Sayuri jumped down the cliff.

XXX

"There's so many ninja!" Sayuri exclaimed as she stood beside Kiba and Ino both of whom were on her team. While the commanders stood at the top of the cliff of head quarters. There was still tension in the air that much was clear. Everyone was wary of the other. The feeling of disdain only became increasingly noticeable when a ninja from the Hidden Rock threatened a ninja from the Hidden Sand. Everyone's attention was on the two when Gaara separated them. They all turned to the young redhead for an explanation.

"Three times now. We've fought world wars for our nations, our own villages. We've hurt one another. We've hated one another. That hated bred lust for power and that lust for power created _me_. I was a jinchuuriki the embodiment of hatred and power." Not a single person dared to utter a word as the Kazekage stood hand still raised out towards them. "And I hated this world, and all the people in it. I wanted to destroy it with my own hands. The exact same thing Akatsuki is trying to do today. But one man, one ninja from the hidden leaf stopped me."

Sayuri smiled at the thought of her blond friend and teammate. The guy really did work wonders.

"I was his enemy, yet he wept for me! I hurt him, yet he called me his friend! He saved me! My enemy, my fellow jinchuuriki…He suffered the same pain as me, yet bore no I'll will. There are no enemies here because we've all suffered at Akatsuki's hand! So there is no sand, no stone, no leaf, no mist, and no cloud! There are only _shinobi_!"

"And if you still hold a grudge against the sand, then when this war is over, come and take my head instead!"

"Whoa…" Kiba exhaled beside Sayuri while Ino's eyes widened in surprise. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the man from the Rock who looked up at the Kazekage in shock.

"Our enemies are after the friend who saved my life! If they take him, if we hand him over, our world is finished! I want to protect him and I want to protect our world! But I'm too young to protect it all on my own! All of you lend me your help!"

Suddenly everyone cheered. Sayuri laughed and clapped her hands; the Kazekage was no longer the scary, dark, redhead that had almost killed her when she was still a Genin. No, now he was a confidant, young man who'd do anything for his friend.

"Everyone who's with me let's go!" He pumped a fist into the air as everyone below cheered, having finally found some unison.

_Just like the Naruto…_She smiled.

XXX

They hid in the woods, strategically placed in between all of the divisions ready to provide back up at a moment's notice. Sayuri was perched atop a tree branch when they received notice of the fight that had begun. She jumped down, landing gracefully on the ground as she turned to their intelligence ninja.

"Who's fighting?" She asked the man that sat among her group with his headset on.

"Divisions one and two…we've sent the closest platoons to aid them."

"I see." She turned around just as the man began to receive more instructions.

"I need a 'Sayuri Marihasha.'"

The brunette tensed as her name was called but answered regardless. "That's me."

The ninja looked up from his seat and nodded. "Your presence is being requested back at the fifth's divisions head quarters."

"Headquarters?" she echoed confused. "Do you know why?"

The man shrugged. "Lord Mifune just requested you."

"O-Ok." She nodded before she took to the trees. Her brows dipped in confusion as she leapt from one branch to another. What could Mifune want with her? She arrived rather quickly as her platoon was only a few miles away. She watched the samurai tense at her arrival and relax once they realized who it was.

_Everyone's on edge…_She thought as she approached the small camp and headed into her captain's cabin. As she entered the room one samurai ran out most likely to send orders while four others stood around the small room. She cleared her throat to catch the old man's attention.

"Sit." He gestured to the empty spot across from his as he turned back to the map.

"It'll be easier for us to provide back up if we're spread out between all of the platoons." Mifune told Sayuri who sat before him as he pointed at the map on the floor. "See in this arch we can send the closest teams for back up when needed."

"I see…" Sayuri nodded feigning interest, as she sifted in her seat. _I'm supposed to be out there, helping not sitting in headquarters across a musing old man! _She almost frowned in irritation at the thought. _No, Sayuri…_She scolded herself. _I must remain calm. I was called here for a good reason._

"It's important to come up with a good strategy when at war. There must be no room for mistakes." He continued as he looked down at the map. Sayuri looked up at the old man and tilted her head why the heck was he explaining all this to her as if she didn't already know?!

"Lord Mifune," he grunted in response, obviously trying to come up with more strategies to try and aid the others. "Not to be rude sir, but why am I here? Shouldn't I be with the others?" He looked up then, face devoid of emotion and she immediately panicked. "It's not like I don't enjoy being in your company sir!" she raised her hands up in a pacifying manner.

Mifune laughed then managing to confuse the girl. "Calm down." The man ordered and she quickly obliged. "We've received information that someone has been using the Edo Tensei," Sayuri's eyes widened. "Do you know what that is?"

"Yes…" Sayuri recalled Moriyo talking very briefly about it after the Third Hokage's death. It had been the technique that had killed the old Kage three years ago.

"I was told that Orochimaru was the only one other than Tobirama that was able to use it…however that is obviously no longer the case." Mifune crossed his arms. "I understand that you were sent to infiltrate Orochimaru's hideout a couple of months back, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Then you must know if there was someone that he could have taught the technique to? A lackey or maybe Sasuke?"

"No, not him." She shook her head. "If anyone would have learned that technique it had to have been Kabuto." Mifune raised an eyebrow so she quickly explained. "Kabuto was like his right hand man. He knew everything that had to do with the snake…He most likely learned the technique from watching the sick man experiment."

"I see." He nodded. "Sayuri, how well are you with tracking?"

She smirked. "I do predominantly infiltration missions so I had to learn how to effectively track people along the way."

"Good." He nodded. "Sayuri Marihasha, you will be assigned a separate task." She sat straighter as the man narrowed his eyes. "You are to find Kabuto, and you are to stop the Edo Tensei."

"Sir!" a samurai rushed into the cabin just as Sayuri stood from her seat.

"The surprise attack division has sent a distress signal! They're being perused by four Edo Tensei summons. Among them is Hanzō of the salamander!"

Mifune frowned and stood up with a grunt. "All right…" he turned to the four samurai that had kept watch in the room. "You four will go with Sayuri, you will be under her orders." He turned back to the samurai by the door. "The rest of us will go aid the surprise attack division. Let's move!"

"Yes, sir!"

The leader of the samurai rushed out of the room followed closely behind by Sayuri and her new team. As soon as the man and the rest of the fifth division left the area she turned to the four men behind her.

"How will we search for this Kabuto guy?" one of the asked.

"Well it's a summoning so he must be hidden close by in order to keep control over all of the people he revived." she said thoughtfully. "If that's the case…" she quickly performed some hand seals before stopping on the seal of the tiger. "Earth Style: Shadow Clone." The ground around them suddenly lifted up taking the size and shape of the brunette user. Soon their appearance began to clear up leaving three identical copies of Sayuri.

The four men looked at the clones in amazement. It wasn't often that they got the chance to see a ninja make clones up close.

"We'll split up." She ordered. "We will search the North while my clones will search the East, South, and West areas of the land for Kabuto."

"Right!" the three clones gave their original a firm nod before leaping in off in three different directions.

"All right let's…" Sayuri trailed off upon noticing two figures hiding amongst the trees. Sensing the two foreign chakras as well, the samurai took out their swords trying to figure out where the strangers were.

Slowly Sayuri crouched down and placed a palm on the ground making a single seal with her other hand. Her head snapped to the right where one of the intruders was located just before their chakra flared.

"Light Style: Beast Running Jutsu!"

"Scatter!" she ordered and quickly leapt away from the area, the samurai following her example just as a lightning shape hound pounced on them sending lighting sparks around the area it landed on.

"Water Style: Water Bullet!"

Sayuri's eyes widened in shock as five large dragon shaped water jutsu headed towards each person in the clearing. "Earth Style: Earth Barrier!" The brunette crouched to the ground a dome covered her and the four samurai just as the dragon struck. The domes fell in muddy clumps as the jutsu wore off, having absorbed the impact of the water bullet. The lighting hound roared but did not move from its spot at the center of the clearing

"You've grown, Sayuri." A soft voice caught the brunette's attention as she turned around.

"I'll say. Look at you executing advanced jutsu!"

Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at the two women before her. "Mother…Aunt Kaminari…" she managed to say as they stepped into the clearing.

"Sayuri." The silver haired one of the two smiled.

**A.N. **

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been studying for midterms and well it gets crazy here. Anyway, please leave a review! It makes me happy to know that people are really interested in my story. **


	28. Vulnerability

**A.N.**

**Bless all of those who have reviewed, faved, and followed my story. I really, truly appreciate it!**

If you have not kept up with the manga from here on out there may be spoilers.

**Disclaimer: Naruto does NOT belong to me.**

**Sayuri and any characters that have not and will not appear in the manga and/or anime are completely original.**

**Please Review!**

"_How will we search for this Kabuto guy?" one of the asked. _

"_Well it's a summoning so he must be hidden close by in order to keep control over all of the people he revived." she said thoughtfully. "If that's the case…" she quickly performed some hand seals before stopping on the seal of the tiger. "Earth Style: Shadow Clone." The ground around them suddenly lifted up taking the size and shape of the brunette user. Soon their appearance began to clear up leaving three identical copies of Sayuri._

_The four men looked at the clones in amazement. It wasn't often that they got the chance to see a ninja make clones up close. _

"_We'll split up." She ordered. "We will search the North while my clones will search the East, South, and West areas of the land for Kabuto." _

"_Right!" the three clones gave their original a firm nod before leaping in off in three different directions. _

"_All right let's…" Sayuri trailed off upon noticing two figures hiding amongst the trees. Sensing the two foreign chakras as well, the samurai took out their swords trying to figure out where the strangers were. _

_Slowly Sayuri crouched down and placed a palm on the ground making a single seal with her other hand. Her head snapped to the right where one of the intruders was located just before their chakra flared. _

"_Light Style: Beast Running Jutsu!" _

"_Scatter!" she ordered and quickly leapt away from the area, the samurai following her example just as a lightning shape hound pounced on them sending lighting sparks around the area it landed on._

"_Water Style: Water Bullet!" _

_Sayuri's eyes widened in shock as five large dragon shaped water jutsu headed towards each person in the clearing. "Earth Style: Earth Barrier!" The brunette crouched to the ground a dome covered her and the four samurai just as the dragon struck. The domes fell in muddy clumps as the jutsu wore off, having absorbed the impact of the water bullet. The lighting hound roared but did not move from its spot at the center of the clearing_

"_You've grown, Sayuri." A soft voice caught the brunette's attention as she turned around. _

"_I'll say. Look at you executing advanced jutsu!" _

_Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at the two women before her. "Mother…Aunt Kaminari…" she managed to say as they stepped into the clearing. _

"_Sayuri." The silver haired one of the two smiled. _

Vulnerability

There had been many times in the past that Sayuri had wondered what it would have been like to have a mother. When she recovered her memories, she wanted to know what would have happened if Tobi hadn't killed her. Would they be in constant arguments? Like she had seen Sakura and her own mother do so many times before, or would they have been close? Something told her that if the circumstances had been different she and her mother would have been close.

"You know these women?" One of the samurai asked as he and the rest of the men took a defensive stance, hands hovering over their swords.

"The one with the silver hair is my mother, the other is my aunt."

"They're summons from the Edo Tensei!" behind her the samurai tensed. "Does anyone have seals on them?"

"I do!" one of them exclaimed.

Kaminari tilted her head to look behind Sayuri who stood too stunned to move. "Samurai?" she asked before turning her gaze to Sayuri. "You're working with samurai now?"

"We're at war." Sayuri answered. "It's an alliance." Kaminari's eyes widened in surprise, beside her Nagisa simply stared at her daughter.

_Her eyes are different…_The silver haired woman thought. _Her chakra is the same as before but her eyes…_The older woman wondered as she continued to stare at her daughters now light and dark brown eyes.

"That would explain the different chakras dispersed across the land." Kaminari murmured as she rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"What?!" a samurai exclaimed from behind. "How does she—?"

"Aunt Kaminari was in the ANBU as a tracker." Sayuri answered earning a smile from the dark haired woman.

Nagisa nodded at Sayuri with a gentle smile. "How is your father…?" Sayuri tensed. "I don't sense him here. Is he back in the village?"

"Yeah, where _is_ my brother? I highly doubt he would let his only daughter go to war on her own."

When Sayuri didn't answer Nagisa frowned as she took in her daughter's rigid posture and downcast eyes. "What is it Sayuri?"

"Father…father died nine years ago."

"What…?" the silver haired woman asked taken aback. "H-how?!"

"Danzo poisoned the entire clan during the lantern festival, and burned the entire compound to the ground. I was the only one to survive."

Kaminari growled and clenched her fists. "I thought that after I died the clan would have been more alert. I guess I was wrong."

Nagisa glanced up at the sky. Her husband was dead, her sister in law was too, the entire Marihasha clan was gone, and her daughter had grown up without a family for nine years. While Kaminari seethed Nagisa turned back to her daughter with a saddened look.

"Calm down Kaminari. There's nothing we can do about it now. Besides we have another problem." The dark haired woman turned to her companion. "We're being manipulated. Whoever summoned us is making us attack them on purpose. I'm going to assume that we were chosen to serve as a distraction."

Kaminari crossed her arms and turned back to Sayuri. "You're going to have to go all out on us, understand." The brunette and the men straightened up. "Fighting is something that's completely unavoidable right now."

"I used to be a hunter nin when I lived in the Hidden Mist, like everyone in that field I specialized in silent killing. I use water and lightning based jutsu so stay on your toes."

"I use lighting based jutsu, I was also one of the fastest ninja in my village." Kaminari pointed at the lightening hound that had been standing quietly in the center of the field. "I can also hold chakra outside of my body and shape it any way I wish. I have the Zenshihai which means that I can detect your chakra and change mine to counter yours. You men," she smiled at the samurai "…are not exempt from that, everyone has a chakra nature."

"Stay alert Sayuri." Her mother ordered before raising her hands to her chest. Behind her the hound howled making the men take out their katana.

"If I were you I'd put those away. Metal is a good conductor for electricity." Kaminari said just before the hound pounced.

"Wind Style: Wind Barrier!" a dome of air caused the lightning hound to split into different directions as it collided with the shield.

"Good, but not good enough." The remnants of the hound quickly turned into four more each one facing one of the samurai.

"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Sayuri turned to her mother as the jutsu took its effect.

"Sayuri move!" Kaminari ordered just as she was about to strike her niece with her kunai.

The brunette stumbled back dodging her aunt's attacks as she swiped at her time and time again. Suddenly the older Marihasha was gone, only to reappear on her left sending a kick to the girl's abdomen. Sayuri collided with the ground face up only to watch as her mother suddenly yanked her up by the collar, pressing a senbon to her jugular.

"Captain!" a samurai yelled as he raised his katana to strike her mother. Nagisa pushed Sayuri back before disappearing into the mist. "Are you ok?" the man asked as he pulled Sayuri up.

She was about to respond when she heard the man cry out in pain. Behind him stood her mother with a bloody senbon lodged into the samurai's neck. She pulled it out allowing the man to flop down to the ground with a dull thud. Sayuri's brown eyes widened as she stared at her mother who, with a flick of the wrist, managed to free the senbon of blood.

"This is no time to hesitate!" She disappeared again this time appearing directly in front of her, the same senbon raised and aimed at her neck. Thinking quickly, Sayuri raised her arm causing the senbon to embed itself on her limb while at the same time punching her mother on the head sending her flying across the field.

There was a loud yell and clanging of metal against metal, suddenly one samurai after another were sent hurdling in her direction. Kaminari appeared after them weighing a katana she took from one of the men. The three samurai stood with much effort taking a defensive stance as they faced Kaminari.

"I apologize for the trouble I'm causing you men." Kaminari said as she allowed her chakra to spill all around her body and into the katana. "Sayuri," the brunette looked up. "I know this is hard for you, and that you don't want to fight us, but this is _war_. You are the captain of this squad. Your job is to keep them alive. Not have them protect you." She said sternly.

"But I—" Sayuri was cut off just as her mother appeared to her right aiming a kick at her head making her crash against a nearby tree.

"That's enough Sayuri! You're not a little girl anymore. You are a grown shinobi, act like one!"

Sayuri clenched her fists and pushed herself up, ignoring the sharp pain in her head. She wiped the blood from her lip and narrowed her eyes. They were right, she wasn't a child and she did not need protecting. She glanced at the men that stood back to back in an attempt to keep themselves from being attacked.

Suddenly her mother was nowhere to be seen, only to reappeared in between the men ready to strike them. Cursing under her breath Sayuri tackled her mother to the ground twisting her arm behind her back and shoving her face down on the dirt.

"Atta girl!" Her aunt exclaimed just before she rushed at one of the men, the katana still conducting the electricity.

"Move back!" Sayuri ordered as she kept her hold on her mother who struggled below her. "Don't let her touch any of you. If she does she'll paralyze you."

The men did as they were told leaping back and away from the dark haired woman. Sayuri's eyes widened as two large water dragons formed around her, both facing in her direction before they came crashing down. The brunette barely managed to back flip away as her aunt turned her attention to Sayuri who took out her own katana and blocked the strike meant for her heart.

"Nice job." Kaminari pushed the borrowed sword against Sayuri's own before her chakra quickly spread across to the other, reaching Sayuri's arm. The girl pushed back with a smirk as her aunts purple lighting jutsu began to spread all around her. "What…?"

"I mastered the body current jutsu long ago." Sayuri continued to push Kaminari back. "I haven't been able to use the Zenshihai but I can still manipulate different chakra natures, it's something Moriyo has been helping me in." Kaminari's eyes widened as her lightning suddenly burst away from Sayuri's form pushing the woman away from the brunette.

Nagisa turned her attention to Kaminari as she skid to a halt before attacking the men who fused their chakra with their swords and blocked her attacks. Gradually the mist became heavier making it harder for the men and Sayuri to see. A sharp cry of pain echoed in the clearing catching Sayuri's attention. She turned back to her aunt as she slowly began to disappear behind the mist. She heard another cry and a thud before she realized what was happening.

She rushed to their general location cursing herself for being such an idiot. Her mother and aunt were splitting her up from the samurai on purpose. They weren't after her, they were after them. The samurai were the most vulnerable in this situation _not_ her.

_Bird, hare, horse, ram!_ Sayuri formed the seals as she reached the two women. "Wind Style: Wind Wave!" Sayuri took a deep breath and exhaled causing a sharp gust of wind forming pushing the two women back, their backs colliding with the trees. Two men were struggling to get up from the ground while one stood with his katana out facing the two women.

"Can you move?" Sayuri asked as she sat the two men up both of them giving her a firm nod before standing up and picking up their swords.

"What do we do?"Asked the one that had managed to evade Nagisa's and Kaminari's attacks.

"We stick together." Sayuri stepped in front of them and watched as the two women pulled themselves up, their wounds automatically healing. "And you attack when I tell you to. Fuse your chakra with your swords."

"Right." The men tensed as Nagisa pulled out two kunai while Kaminari shaped her chakra into a sword.

"It took you too long to figure it out, Sayuri." Nagisa scolded. "You must be more alert."

"Yes mother." Sayuri smiled at her before Kaminari decided to attack.

Eyes turning bright red the woman formed a single tiger seal. "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!"

"Water Style: Water Wall!" Just as the fireball hit the water Sayuri quickly formed eight new seals before clapping her hands together. "Water Prison Jutsu!" Nagisa and Kaminari gasped as two water clones formed behind them, before encasing them into two domes of water.

Nagisa quickly formed two seals and broke the jutsu before disappearing into the mist. "Although it's a good jutsu to keep Kaminari in place, you should have known better than to use it on me."

Sayuri closed her eyes and waited. She felt as her clone struggled to keep her aunt inside the jutsu. In a blink of an eye Sayuri moved quickly in front of the last samurai on the left, a katana in hand as she held her mother back. The woman raised her fist but Sayuri caught it, just as the silver haired woman turned in an attempt to elbow her daughter. Catching on to her mother's plan, she pushed the woman away before leaping into the air on her side as she twisted her body with one foot out, aiming for the silver haired woman's face.

Nagisa leapt back, sharp light and dark blue eyes widening in surprise at the small crater that had formed where she had been standing not too long ago. She turned to her right where her daughter appeared and managed to catch her wrist just narrowly escaping being struck by the girls wind blade. Just as she was about to break Sayuri's hand, the girl took her by the neck.

Sayuri's, light and purple eyes began to shift into two different yellow hues. "Lightning style…" she closed her eyes sadly as she felt her mother grasp her hand. "…Electromagnetic murder." From her hand she managed to electrocute her mother who cried out in pain at the intensity of the jutsu. "Now!" She yelled.

The three samurai jumped and ran their katana through Nagisa's sides and back reminding Sayuri once again of her mother's death. She pulled back and stared into her mother's eyes. "Seal her while we still can!" she ordered the men one of which quickly took out two a seals and placed them on the silver haired woman's back.

"You knew I'd escape first." Nagisa smiled as she slowly began to heal, Sayuri nodded. "You've grown into a great konoichi." She smiled at her daughter. "I'm proud of you…and I'm sure you're father would be too."

A tear ran down Sayuri's cheek as he mother was sealed off, the body she was using falling to the ground quickly turning into ashes. The mist around them began to clear up allowing them to get a better look at the fallen ninja. Sayuri turned to her aunt who remained trapped within the jutsu.

"You did wonderful Sayuri, gentlemen." She applauded. "However it's going to take a lot more than that to seal me away."

XXX

There was a light tap as Sayuri's earth clone landed on a branch. She looked around the area before deciding it was safe to move back down to the ground. The girl reached for the grass with one hand, forming a seal with the other as she closed her eyes.

She had to find Kabuto and stop the summoning as soon as possible. Her other clones were elsewhere searching the land for Orochimaru's lackey, as far as she knew they still hadn't found him yet either. She frowned when the chakra's she was able to sense all belonged to other ninja. Taking a look at the sky Sayuri's clone sighed before she pushed up from her knees in order to get up.

The clone gasped, eyes widening in horror as she felt something run through her abdomen. She managed to turn her head in order to face her attacker recognizing him as Black Zetsu before crumbling to the ground.

XXX

"So Moriyo became your sensei?" Kaminari asked as she avoided a kick to her abdomen and swiped her hand to send a few lightning senbon in Sayuri's direction, all of which the brunette avoided as she back flipped away from them. Kaminari's eyes began to turn bright red and she wove through a few hand seals. "Fire Style: Dragon Jutsu!"

"Yes…" Sayuri rolled off to the side and watched the Samurai attack her aunt head on. "But she came after Kakashi-sensei."

"Kakashi?" Kaminari echoed momentarily distracted allowing one of the men to strike her leg. He pulled back ready to strike again but caught the man by his collar and punched him in the abdomen before throwing him away from her.

Noticing how her eyes changed from red to green Sayuri rushed to the samurai's aid, pulling him away just as the ground spiked up from under him. Suddenly Sayuri yelped and held her abdomen leaving an opening for Kaminari who quickly rushed up to the brunette, arm holding a molded wind blade. A samurai quickly blocked it and pushed the woman back just as the other two aimed their swords at her back only to strike the air as the woman swiftly moved aside. Bright lilac eyes turned to Sayuri who held her abdomen, her face devoid of color before suddenly turning and around and throwing up. Kaminari stopped attacking and watched as her niece panted trying to regain her breath.

"One of your clones was struck down, wasn't it?" Sayuri held the back of her hand to her mouth as she turned to the older Marihasha. "That's a downside of our kekkei genkai. While we have the ability to change our chakra natures and manipulate clones for longer periods of times and greater distances than others, it is also what makes us vulnerable." She pointed at her currently lilac eyes as they slowly reverted back to their normal golden hue.

"Through our eyes our enemies can see our chakra natures and plan accordingly." Then she pointed at the center of her chest. "And every time we make a clone, it's like a piece of our soul goes with it. There is a stronger bond between us and our clones than there are with other people. The pain they felt we feel." Kaminari began to move again, disappearing into thin air.

"Where did she go?!" One of the samurai demanded as he looked around the clearing.

"Damn it, she moves too quickly for any of us to be able to tell where she might strike next!" Another exclaimed as he raised his katana and scanned the area. Sayuri stepped back trying to locate her aunt until her gaze fell to the ground.

Acting quickly Sayuri made five seals. "Earth Style: Earth Flow Wave!" The ground below them raised the samurai and Sayuri high into the air taking the shape of a wave, creating a crater, and leaving Kaminari in the center.

"Good move…" She acknowledged before leaping up after Sayuri. "Lightning Style: Art of the Rampaging Tiger." Sayuri leapt down from the rock while making the other rock shaped waves holding the samurai move around protecting them from the jutsu.

"Earth Style: Earth Roots!" The ground below them shook as the roots from the surrounding trees latched on to Kaminari holding the Marihasha down just as Sayuri leapt into the air taking out her katana and formed a single seal. "Wind Style: Beast wave palm!" she rose her arm and swiped her hand down catching Kaminari by surprise.

Not being able to pull away in time she closed her eyes and took the hit. She was send flying back up against the crater. Quickly Sayuri formed three seals making the roots shoot out and pin the woman down.

"Let's move!" A samurai yelled as he leapt down throwing two seals at Kaminari, one at her chest the other at her abdomen.

The woman smiled at Sayuri who leaned on her knees panting heavily. "You did great Sayuri!"

"Thank you." She managed to say as she fell to her knees.

"Be careful with your chakra. Your mother noticed it too, I'm sure of it." Sayuri turned to her aunt in confusion. "It's giving you trouble because you haven't mastered it, that's another thing about our clan. We're all inclined to using jutsu but we are the worst at controlling our chakra. It takes years for us to fully hone our own power. Your father was one of the best at that. You and I are similar in that our chakra is still not under our complete control."

"It sure didn't feel that way to us." Grumbled one of the samurai who held his hand in a single seal.

Kaminari giggled and shook her head. "Believe me, had it been Yūkan fighting you'd all probably be dead. Be thankful that it was me and not him you had to face off against." She turned her attention back to Sayuri. "Hurry and find whoever is doing this and stop him." Sayuri nodded. "Oh! Tell Moriyo thank you…and tell Kakashi…" the woman hesitated. "…Tell Kakashi that I still love him." She grinned.

"I will." Sayuri watched as her aunt slowly turned to ashes slipping through the roots that had held her down.

**A.N.**

**Sorry for the delay, my computer was acting up on me and wouldn't let me connect to the internet. I'm working on the next chapter and I'll upload it as soon as I can. Thank you for being patient with me and please review and tell me what you think :)**

**P.S.**

**Noel Ardnek, I'm going to make the adjustments and finish up your drawing :) I'm sorry it's taking so long. **


	29. Detection

**A.N.**

**Bless all of those who have reviewed, faved, and followed my story. I really, truly appreciate it!**

If you have not kept up with the manga from here on out there may be spoilers.

**Disclaimer: Naruto does NOT belong to me.**

**Sayuri and any characters that have not and will not appear in the manga and/or anime are completely original.**

**Please Review!**

"_Earth Style: Earth Roots!" The ground below them shook as the roots from the surrounding trees latched on to Kaminari holding the Marihasha down just as Sayuri leapt into the air taking out her katana and formed a single seal. "Wind Style: Beast wave palm!" she rose her arm and swiped her hand down catching Kaminari by surprise. _

_Not being able to pull away in time she closed her eyes and took the hit. She was send flying back up against the crater. Quickly Sayuri formed three seals making the roots shoot out and pin the woman down. _

"_Let's move!" A samurai yelled as he leapt down throwing two seals at Kaminari, one at her chest the other at her abdomen. _

_The woman smiled at Sayuri who leaned on her knees panting heavily. "You did great Sayuri!" _

"_Thank you." She managed to say as she fell to her knees. _

"_Be careful with your chakra. Your mother noticed it too, I'm sure of it." Sayuri turned to her aunt in confusion. "It's giving you trouble because you haven't mastered it, that's another thing about our clan. We're all inclined to using jutsu but we are the worst at controlling our chakra. It takes years for us to fully hone our own power. Your father was one of the best at that. You and I are similar in that our chakra is still not under our complete control." _

"_It sure didn't feel that way to us." Grumbled one of the samurai who held his hand in a single seal. _

_Kaminari giggled and shook her head. "Believe me, had it been Yūkan fighting you'd all probably be dead. Be thankful that it was me and not him you had to face off against." She turned her attention back to Sayuri. "Hurry and find whoever is doing this and stop him." Sayuri nodded. "Oh! Tell Moriyo thank you…and tell Kakashi…" the woman hesitated. "…Tell Kakashi that I still love him." She grinned._

"_I will." Sayuri watched as her aunt slowly turned to ashes slipping through the roots that had held her down. _

Detection

The tree leaves brushed her sleeves as she leapt through the forest. The rough bark scratched her palms as she caught a branch to swing herself from one tree to another. She needed to cover ground, and fast. Kabuto was hiding somewhere in the forest and he needed to be stopped! The girl froze as she landed on a higher branch. She placed a hand on her chest and looked to her right.

Someone was hunting them…her…the clones. Someone was killing them. There were only two of them left now but she knew it wouldn't be long until whoever was hunting them down killed her too, and she couldn't afford that. It would cause too much distress on her original. Light and dark green eyes narrowed as she began to climb higher. With a new determined mind set the clone reached the top of one of the trees and looked out into the vast forest.

"Where are you Kabuto?"

XXX

Sayuri and the samurai continued their search on the ground. Soon they found themselves deep in the forest without a trace of Kabuto anywhere. The sun slowly began to make it's descend as the small group continued searching. In a matter of minutes the air around them began to cool the forest becoming dark.

"It's night." One of the samurai said as they came to a halt.

"Captain!" the men exclaimed as Sayuri fell to her knees, her breathing labored.

"Was another clone attacked?"

Sayuri shook her head. "No…My chakra's low."

"What do we do?" another asked as he approached the girl. "We can't continue our search without the captain."

Sayuri's light and dark brown eyes shifted to her team. The remaining three men looked worn out, their chakra depleted from their fight against her aunt and mother. Although the two women didn't win the battle they had served their purpose, to slow them down in their search. Her fists clenched on her lap, there was nothing she could do except wait.

"We'll rest." The three men turned to the konoichi. "It's night, no one is fighting at this moment, it's all just a big staring contest from one side to the other. We need to rest and replenish our chakra. My clones will handle it for now."

The three men hesitated but nodded and sat down around Sayuri each removing their mask to get some fresh air.

XXX

"Shit!" she curled into a ball in midair trying to minimize the damage done by the sudden explosion. She took out two kunai as she landed on another branch and crouched into a defensive stance.

"I found you." Sayuri heard a voice echo throughout the area. She gasped and leaped away from the branch to a higher one as a black blob began to emerge from it. Standing below her smirking in triumph was black Zetsu with his hand on his hip.

Biting her lip, Sayuri swung her hand down sending the two kunai at him. The man smirked and avoided the first by stepping back and easily caught the second.

"Heh!" His smirk widened. "Looks like you're losing your edge…_Lady Sayuri_."

"Sure…let's go with that." She returned his smirk and made a single seal with one hand. Suddenly the kunai on the branch exploded followed shortly by the one in his hand.

Not wasting any time, the brunette rushed out of the area and arrived near a river. Just as she was about to jump in the man surfaced from the ground right before her and kicked her in the abdomen sending her back. She yelped as her back collided with a tree and managed to lift up her head in time to see him rush at her fist in the air.

"Get away!" she yelled as she stood and took hold of his arm pulling him to the side and sending him to collide with a tree. Sayuri turned on her heel to rush for the water but a root suddenly shot up and coiled around her ankle. She was yanked back causing her to fall face first onto the ground. Sayuri turned around and reached for her foot only to be pushed back down by the weight of her assailant as he took hold of her neck.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance, you little wench!" he hissed, angered by the little trick she pulled on him not too long ago. From his white half Black Zetsu created a wooden like arm and used it to further press down on the girl's throat. Beneath him the clone began to gasp and claw at him trying to break free. "I guess you figured out that earth style jutsu won't work against me…" he smiled wickedly. "Unfortunately for you, earth style jutsu is _all _you can do considering you're and earth clone."

Her hand reached his face and she pushed against it, becoming desperate at this point. The only thing that managed to do was anger him more as he put more weight into his grip. Her hands suddenly fell to the ground uselessly and her green hued orbs looked glassy. Tightening his grip just a little more made the girls eyes flutter shut.

"Hah!" he pulled away and took out kunai from her pouch. "Two down, one more to go."

XXX

"Gah!" Sayuri, who just moments ago had been sitting against a tree, leaned forward and clutched her throat. She couldn't breathe!

"Captain!" the tree samurai rushed up to her unsure of what to do as the teenager gasped for air. She began to tug on her green Chunin vest, in an attempt to remove the heavy piece of clothing. One of the men caught on to what the brunette was trying to do and kneeled down beside her pulling the zipper down and quickly pushing off her shoulders.

Still panting Sayuri's vision began to blur, the three men before her became six, and suddenly she felt the cool grass hit her cheek. Then, just as suddenly as the tight pressure around her throat appeared it was gone. Taking a big gulp of air Sayuri coughed only to feel a very strong painful, burning sensation on her chest for a total of three long agonizing seconds and then it was gone.

Sayuri lay frozen on the ground staring up at the dark sky in horror. She barely registered the concerned calls of the samurai, or how the one that had removed her vest slowly sat her up, the inky black sky slowly tilted until she faced a small hill covered by dark green grass.

The voiced of the three men blended together and sounded too far away. She was tired…so very tired. Her breathing slowed and her eyelids began to flutter, she let herself fall back against the samurai's chest. _Sleep…_she thought. _Maybe if I sleep…just for a few minutes then—_

"Captain Sayuri!" she felt a stinging sensation on her cheek. She blinked once, twice, three times before she realized that she was now facing a tree instead of the small hill.

Did they just _slap _her?

"What do you think you're doing?!" the one holding her exclaimed. "You can't _slap _the captain!"

Well that answered her question.

"What were we supposed to do!? Let her pass out!?"

"It's…" Sayuri grimaced at how cracked and dry her throat was.

"Quiet you two!" the third man scolded. "Captain, is trying to speak!"

All three turned to the teen as she slowly pushed herself up. She touched her neck and cleared her throat. "It's fine…" she managed.

"Here," one of them offered her his canteen which she took greedily. Once done she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and watched the tree men carefully.

"I'm ok." She began to stand, but the movement brought on a small surge of pain from her chest. With a frown she turned around and pulled up the shirt ignoring the fact that there were three grown men behind her. "What the hell…?" There was a bright red slash across her chest, right above her heart. Slowly she moved her hand to touch it, but it quickly disappeared giving her an idea of what had just transpired.

"Another clone was just killed." She concluded as she pulled the black long sleeved shirt down.

"May we turn around now?" Confused, Sayuri looked over her shoulder only to find the three men rigid and with their backs to her.

"Ah." She sighed and bent down to pick up her green vest. "The sun's rising, we need to hurry."

"Yes ma'am!" the three men jumped to their feet while their leader replaced her clothing.

XXX

A small hand touched the grass as its owner crouched down while with her other she formed a seal. Closing her eyes she concentrated searching the area for one particular chakra. She over looked the shinobi and the white Zetsu, focusing only on one chakra in particular.

She came to the conclusion that Kabuto would not be moving around from place to place. If that were the case then the Black Zetsu wouldn't be hunting down the clones so diligently. No, the silver haired, creep of a medic had to be in one single spot…somewhere where he could easily watch the madness her unleashed, unfold.

She delved harder, small beads of sweat rolled down her cheek from the exertion. He was hidden somewhere in this damned forest. She had to look for something stationary, which was a task much harder than finding something that moved. It was easier for her to find moving targets because she didn't have to concentrate as hard, usually they'd leave some trace behind, but to find someone that has been stationary probably for too long…that required her complete and utter attention. Yet as if that task wasn't hard enough she still had to keep an eye out for Zetsu.

"There!" she whispered in silent victory. She smiled at having found him. The ninja had been hiding in a cave the whole time, and it wasn't too far from her current position. This was great! She pushed against her knees to stand up. Now all she had to do was take the man down. Suddenly she tensed a small gasp escaping her lips.

She turned to her left where two large chakras were hurdling her way. It was strong enough that she was sure her original could sense it from where ever it was. But who on earth would let their chakra loose in such a flashy manner? And that's when it hit her. Naruto.

She clenched her fists and growled then turned to look back over to her front in the general direction in which Kabuto was.

"Idiot!" she hissed under her breath as she stomped towards Naruto's direction. Kabuto will have to wait. At the moment it was more important to stop the blonde from being captured then beating the silver haired, glasses, wearing idiot who decided to create and army of undead.

XXX

"Damn!" Naruto yelled as he jumped out of the giant dog summoning way. Blue eyes turned to the sickly red head male. "Nagato tell your dog to stop attacking me!" he ordered the revived rain ninja as he leapt up into the air hand raised to the sky as he made a Rasengan and aiming it at the mutt's head.

It hadn't even been five minutes since he and Bee were crossed paths with Itachi Uchiha and Nagato, and they were already at it. Granted, they weren't fighting willingly, but the two former Akatsuki members weren't taking it easy on them. Naruto struggled to keep his distance from the crippled redhead as the man took to the skies while on his bird summon. Behind him Bee wasn't fairing much better, Itachi was attacking him relentlessly.

The blonde teen leaped out of the way as the dog seemed to have grown three more heads out of nowhere. Gritting his teeth Naruto tried his Rasengan once more, this time taking extra time to make the jutsu larger before sending it at the summon only to see it grow six more heads as it cried out in pain.

"Why won't they stop!?" Naruto cried out as he gave it his all.

"Hitting the dog just makes him multiply! You have to defeat me!" Nagato yelled out to the blonde.

"You could have said that earlier!" The blonde replied in annoyance.

"Naruto, attack me now!" the redhead ordered as the blonde avoided being hit by the dog.

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" he cried out as he slammed the dogs down with the golden chakra arm that came out from his body.

"Naru—" Nagato was cut short as he was punched off his bird and onto the ground. The dog summon that Naruto had been trying to keep down suddenly disappearing in a 'poof.'

Behind him both Itachi and Bee clashed kunai against sword and stopped momentarily to see what had happened. The Uchiha suddenly shoved the Cloud ninja away and rushed over to Nagato, pulling the man up and leaping back on to the bird summons head. Bee let his hands fall to his sides as Naruto gawked at the person standing before him.

The Uchiha looked down at the new addition to the fight and gave her a curt nod.

"Sayuri?!" The Uzumaki exclaimed. What was she doing here? He thought she was in the eastern part of the forest. So then how…he narrowed his blue eyes once the girl turned from Itachi and Nagato to him. "You're a clone." He pointed at the brunette as she marched over to him and punched his head. "Ow!" he cried.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Naruto?!" She practically growled. "Don't you realize that if they…" she pointed at Itachi and Nagato. "…Catch you and take you to Madara, then we'll lose the war?!"

"Yo! You know her?" Green hued eyes shifted to the tall dark man before turning her eyes back at the blonde whose body was completely encased in golden chakra.

Naruto gasped as the girl took him by the collar and pulled him down to her eye level. "You brought Bee here too?!"

"Yo! You know me?!" the cloud ninja asked amused by the small woman.

"Uh…Bee, this is Sayuri. She's my teammate." Naruto introduced her nervously. "Well she's more of a clone of my teammate…" he laughed nervously at Sayuri's glare.

She scoffed and pushed the blonde who stumbled back only to be caught by a very much amused Bee. "You two shouldn't be here." She sighed and shook her head.

"But Granny Tsunade, and the Raikage let us go!" Naruto exclaimed.

"WELL THAT WAS A STUPID DECISION!" She yelled at the two who only managed to shrink in their spots. Sayuri shook her head and turned back to the two Akatsuki. "It doesn't matter anymore. My job, above all else, is to make sure Madara doesn't get his hands on either of you."

"Hello, Sayuri." The brunette's attention turned to Itachi who stood at the center of the summons head.

"Itachi…" She whispered sadly as a wave of guilt washed over her like a bucket of cold water. She couldn't do the one thing he had asked of her. So how could she even look him in the eyes. She was a sorry excuse of a friend. "Itachi…I'm—" the Uchiha raised a hand up to stop the girl.

"It's ok. You had warned me about my brother finding out the truth before, but I didn't listen. I'm sorry Sayuri I should have never placed you in such a predicament."

The young Marihasha shook her head. "No…it's fine. But now is not the time for this you and him…" she gestured towards Nagato. "…Have to go." She looked at Nagato apologetically. "I'm sorry but you can't stay."

"I understand. That's why…" Itachi activated his Mangekyo Sharingan from one eye alarming the three ninja below him. Suddenly Naruto leaned forward clutching his throat.

"Naruto!" Sayuri exclaimed as she watched a crow squirming its way out of the blonde's mouth. Both Bee and Sayuri stood still unsure of what to do while Itachi looked down at them in relief.

"Good. It came out." The Uchiha sighed as Naruto fell to his knees while Sayuri patted his back looking at the bird with a mixture of amazement and disgust.

"W-Why did I just spit out a bird?!" the blonde asked as he began to regain his bearings. Suddenly he remembered the conversation he had with the elder Uchiha during the time that he had been looking for Sasuke. How Itachi had asked him what he would do if Sasuke tried to attack Konoha right before forcing a crow down his throat.

Sayuri kept her gaze on the crow until she felt a shift in the air. Her brown eyes swept to Itachi ho had his eyes closed tightly shut. "Shit…!" Sayuri cursed under her breath.

"NARUTO! He's using Amaterasu!" Nagato warned.

In a matter of seconds Sayuri hauled Naruto away while Bee threw a sword at Itachi only to have it blocked by Nagato who simply repelled it. Everyone held their breath waiting for the great ball of flame that never came while Itachi remained crouched on the bird's beak staring directly at the crow that he had summoned from Naruto just moments ago.

"…It's not Amaterasu…?" the red head asked. It was then that the crow turned and flew back towards Naruto's direction and landed on his shoulder. It looked up at Sayuri and tilted its head to the side before nodding the hand that was on Naruto's back onto its head.

"E-eh?" she stared down at the bird in confusion until Naruto began to chuckle.

"Hey Sayuri, I think it likes you!"

Sayuri looked from the bird to Itachi who turned and looked at Nagato setting the man and his summon, in flames before jumping off and landing before the two Konoha nin.

"Itachi!" Sayuri exclaimed stepping in front of Naruto a kunai in hand.

"Calm down I'm not being controlled anymore. I layered a new genjutsu on top of the enemy jutsu. With this the Edo Tensei is cancelled."

"Genjutsu…" Sayuri looked back down at the crow and noticed its Mangekyo eye. "You transplanted an eye on the bird and made it cast a genjutsu on you?" the brunette asked amazed by Itachi's ability to plan things out ahead of time.

"It's more of an order…To protect the Village of Konoha."

Sayuri narrowed her eyes. "Order…" she turned back to the crow and it suddenly dawned on her. "You implanted Shisui's Mangekyo Sharingan into this bird!?"

Itachi smiled. "That's right. I rigged it so that it would react with my Mangekyo Sharingan."

"Uchiha Shisui?" Naruto asked at a complete loss. "Who's he?"

"You talkin' about 'Shisui of the Sunshin,' the most powerful genjutsu user of the Uchiha?" asked Bee as he made his way towards the small group.

Itachi nodded. "Shisui's eyes create the most powerful genjutsu, able to control an individual without them even noticing. I embedded the command 'Protect Konoha' as a genjutsu into Shisui's eye, then I transplanted the eye into that crown and entrusted it to you, Naruto…I just never thought it would be used on me."

"Why would you give me this in the first place?" Naruto asked.

"To make sure that Sasuke would never become a threat to Konoha…" Sayuri answered. Naruto turned to Sayuri who kept her gaze fixed on Itachi's. "That's why back then you were so sure that Sasuke would return."

"Yes…that's correct."

"Shinra Tensei!" Everyone turned to see Nagato with his Rinnegan activated just before they were sent flying back by his jutsu.

Bee was sent crashing into several trees as Nagato appeared behind him about to reach for his scarf until he transformed into his tailed beast form and leapt back. "It's a good thing I kept my cool! Not so fast you damn fool!" he said before lunging at the man.

"Preta Path!" Nagato summered and with that Bee's chakra began to disappear.

"He's sucking up my chakra!?" the cloud nin exclaimed and pushed away from the Akatsuki as his hair began to turn from a dull purple gray to a bright red.

"Bee!" Naruto exclaimed leaving Sayuri behind.

"Naruto stop!" but the brunette was too late Nagato had grabbed onto Naruto's chakra and pulled back using his Human path.

"Get away from him!" Sayuri shouted as she kicked the man away and pulled Naruto back. "Now Itachi!" the brunette exclaimed as the Uchiha landed before them and active his Sharingan causing a black fire to emerge around Nagato. "Don't let him get his hands on you he's trying to capture you and Bee."

"What?!" Naruto turned to Nagato. "Hey buddy can't you fight it?!" The redhead only stared back before he raised his hands forming a seal.

"He's gone Naruto, he's under Kabuto's complete control."

"Kabuto?!" Naruto turned to Sayuri alarmed. "He's the one doing this!?" Sayuri nodded.

"Here he comes!" Itachi announced as a large skeleton began to form behind him. They all watched as Nagato sent a black sphere up into the air followed by the rumbling of the ground beneath them as slowly one by one large chunks of rocks began to surround the sphere. Gradually the speed, in which the earth began to accumulate around the sphere, began to accelerate causing the ground that the four ninja were standing on to cave into on its self before it began to rise.

"Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That black sphere has a powerful gravitational pull." Itachi stated as all four crouched down trying to keep themselves from being pulled into the growing mass of rock.

"Now what, yo?!"

"How the heck to we stop it?!" Sayuri exclaimed as she felt herself steadily being pulled up.

"Stay low." Itachi ordered as he took hold of her wrist just as the slab of ground they were standing on began to float up into the air followed by Naruto and Bee as their portions of earth also began to levitate, slowly being drawn towards the sphere.

"He got me with this technique before, it's a nasty one! If he gets you with it you're dead!" Naruto explained as he held on to the grass on his slab of earth.

"Uhh, Naruto…" Itachi began.

"Whaaat?!"

"If that's true than how are _you_ still alive?"

Naruto shut his mouth at a complete loss while Bee took in the information and began to laugh. "So we're all right, we can still fight!"

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR JOKES!" Naruto yelled. "How can you be so relaxed when we're seconds away from being crushed into dust!"

"Dust?!" Sayuri exclaimed. "But you escaped then there has to be a way to stop it right, Naruto?"

Naruto frowned. "At the time the nine tails had gone berserk, I don't even remember how exactly I got out."

Both Sayuri and Itachi frowned. The girl watched Nagato as he stared up at them completely calm. Itachi on the other hand kept his eyes on the mass that was drawing them to it. The two then switched, Sayuri looking up at the sphere while Itachi looked at Nagato.

It was then that it dawned on the two ninja. "The sphere!" Sayuri exclaimed happily. Itachi smirked and gave the Marihasha a small nod.

"Huh?!" Naruto questioned as he looked at the two shinobi.

"Naruto, notice how the black orb that Nagato threw is the center of the mass." Naruto glanced up and nodded. "If we destroy it, then that should end the technique. We have to hit it all at once with our strongest long range attacks!"

"But how are we supposed to aim with all this rubble flying around?!" Naruto asked.

"We don't need to aim!" Sayuri responded.

Naruto looked at the brunette as if she lost her mind. If he didn't aim how the hell was he supposed to hit the growing sphere of rubble?! His attention turned to Itachi as he chuckled, Susanoo beginning to take the shape of a man behind him.

"The gravity will pull our attacks straight to the targets!" Sayuri grinned. It was nice having Itachi back. She wondered if things had been different would he have chosen to become a Jonin instructor. Perhaps he would have. Brown eyes turned to the smiling man behind her. He would have been a great sensei.

"You ready?!" Itachi asked his companions as he turned to look at the sphere that was slowly closing in.

"Yes!" the other three nodded standing up as they well they could, given the circumstances.

"Yasaka Magatama!"

"Fire Style: Dragon Bullet!"

"Tailed beast bomb!"

"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!"

The forest trembled with the force of the sudden explosion. The four ninja fell to the ground along with the other debris scratched here and there but otherwise unharmed. Behind them Susanoo took out his sword and pierced Nagato's torso.

"I'm sorry Itachi." Said the red headed man.

"Are you back with us now?" Itachi asked the Rinnegan wielder. "This is the sword of Totsuka, I'm about to seal you away permanently…any last words?"

Nagato smiled, eyes shifting over to the blonde. "Naruto…I'm going back to where our teacher waits for me. To watch how your story ends." He glanced down at the ground for a second before locking eyes with the nine tails' host. "I think you're the third part of this trilogy…the first was Jiraya and he was a masterpiece. But I…I was garbage." He chuckled. "…An utter failure. My way was wrong. Even our master wouldn't acknowledge me as a true part of the series. The third and final part is here. Wrap it all up! Be so stellar that everyone forgets how horrible the second part was, Naruto!"

And with one final smile the man was sealed.

"I really hate the Endoten or whatever it is jutsu. You're forced to fight people you don't want to fight…" He turned to Sayuri who looked on at Itachi sadly. "It's happening in other battlefields as well…isn't it?"

Sayuri nodded. "Yes." She rubbed her arm as she looked at the blue morning sky. "Yesterday my original had to fight our mother and aunt. That's why I'm going to stop it!" She smiled. "I know who's using the technique and I know where he is."

"Then I'll come with you." Itachi declared as he placed a hand on the young teen's shoulders. "You'll need all the help you can get."

Sayuri smiled and was about to respond when Naruto interrupted. "No! Leave it to me, I'll handle this!" he formed a single seal making a single clone of himself while losing the golden chakra that had surrounded his body.

"Wha…?"

Bee frowned. "You used the Kyuubi chakra for too long. Don't make any more clones."

"Don't overdo it Naruto. Sayuri and I are perfect to stop the Edo Tensei. I have a plan—"

Naruto growled under his breath. "I'll deal with this war myself! I'll take care of everything…It's my duty!" He hit his fist against his chest only to start panting seconds after his declaration.

"You're an idiot…" Sayuri sighed and shook her head. Naruto was about to retort but Sayuri quieted the teen with a stern gaze. "Just look at yourself! You're pushing yourself, claiming that it is your job to do all this, but it really isn't. Do you have any idea why we're even going to war? Why we tried to keep you out of it?!" Naruto stood still as the brunette walked up to him. "It was to protect you, to keep Madara from reaching _you_. You've become arrogant Naruto…Just because you have the Kyuubi's chakra doesn't mean that you have to let it get to your head!" She tapped a finger against his temple lightly.

"She's right." Blue eyes turned to Itachi. "If you forget about the others and become arrogant and let your ego grow, you'll end up just like Madara." Naruto gulped, the idea of becoming just like the man that had caused all this was frightening. "No matter how powerful you become, never try to shoulder everything alone. Otherwise you _will_ fail. Your father, Minato, could be Hokage because he had your mother, Kushina, and all the others. Your dream is the same as his, so remember this…"

Sayuri stepped aside and crossed her arms. Beside her Bee picked up Samehada and placed it on his back.

"It is not that if you become Hokage everyone will acknowledge you…it is the ones who are acknowledged that become Hokage. Do not forget your friends." Naruto's eyes widened at the realization.

"Naruto…" Bee called. "I made a promise to a guy called Iruka. I swore to protect you…I won't let you go alone! I'm still alive after all!" the man laughed.

Sayuri tilted her head at Naruto's sullen look. "Hey…" she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't give us that face." He looked down at the girl beside him only to find her smiling. "Just know that you're not alone."

Naruto gave her a slow smile. "Ye—what the hell are you doing?!" The blonde exclaimed making Sayuri jump back in surprise. They all turned to a calm Itachi and the burning crow on his arm.

"Shisui's eyes won't activate for another ten years…you won't be able to use it against Sasuke. Besides, you posses something better than this eye: Shisui's feelings. That is what he really wanted t hand down to someone. His eye is not needed any more, now you are able to beat Sasuke even without using this."

"This is great!" Naruto exclaimed. "You're here, so you can meet with Sasuke too! You can—"

"No." the Uchiha interrupted. "I tried to do everything on my own…and failed. This time I'll leave this matter to his friends." Sharingan eyes shifted from Naruto to Sayuri.

The brunette scoffed. "Right…" she patted Naruto's back before she began to walk past Itachi. "Good luck, Naruto. Knowing how stubborn Sasuke is, you'll need it." She paused and turned to Itachi. "You coming?"

"Heh." Itachi smiled. "Bee, take care of Naruto."

"Oh! Yeah!" the man laughed watching as Itachi and Sayuri leaped off into the forest.

"So you tracked him down?" Itachi glanced to his right where the brunette was.

"Yes…I'm certain that it's him." He nodded and sped up following the girl's lead.

**A.N.**

**Sorry for the tardiness. This has to be the longest chapter I've ever written and that's considering I've been having a HUGE writer's block. Anyway, I'm hoping to put up the following chapter soon for you guys to read. Thank you all for your patience. **

**Please Review. **


	30. Contact

**A.N.**

**Bless all of those who have reviewed, faved, and followed my story. I really, truly appreciate it!**

If you have not kept up with the manga from here on out there may be spoilers.

**Disclaimer: Naruto does NOT belong to me.**

**Sayuri and any characters that have not and will not appear in the manga and/or anime are completely original.**

**Please Review!**

_Sayuri tilted her head at Naruto's sullen look. "Hey…" she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't give us that face." He looked down at the girl beside him only to find her smiling. "Just know that you're not alone." _

_Naruto gave her a slow smile. "Ye—what the hell are you doing?!" The blonde exclaimed making Sayuri jump back in surprise. They all turned to a calm Itachi and the burning crow on his arm. _

"_Shisui's eyes won't activate for another ten years…you won't be able to use it against Sasuke. Besides, you posses something better than this eye: Shisui's feelings. That is what he really wanted t hand down to someone. His eye is not needed any more, now you are able to beat Sasuke even without using this." _

"_This is great!" Naruto exclaimed. "You're here, so you can meet with Sasuke too! You can—"_

"_No." the Uchiha interrupted. "I tried to do everything on my own…and failed. This time I'll leave this matter to his friends." Sharingan eyes shifted from Naruto to Sayuri. _

_The brunette scoffed. "Right…" she patted Naruto's back before she began to walk past Itachi. "Good luck, Naruto. Knowing how stubborn Sasuke is, you'll need it." She paused and turned to Itachi. "You coming?" _

"_Heh." Itachi smiled. "Bee, take care of Naruto."_

"_Oh! Yeah!" the man laughed watching as Itachi and Sayuri leaped off into the forest. _

"_So you tracked him down?" Itachi glanced to his right where the brunette was. _

"_Yes…I'm certain that it's him." He nodded and sped up following the girl's lead. _

Contact

A strange wave of relief flooded through her as she ran through the forest followed by her subordinates. The feeling was soon followed by confidence and a strange certainty, and that's when she knew that her remaining clone had found Kabuto. She soon stopped, prompting the others to do the same.

"Captain?" one samurai asked nervous about her sudden halt. Were they being followed?

"She found him." She smiled surprising the samurai. "She found him!"

The samurai soon relaxed. Finally they could bring an end to this madness. Just then they felt a sudden burst of chakra not too far away from their current position. All turned to the general direction and stilled.

"Isn't that…?" one of the men began.

"Yeah…" answered another.

Sayuri tensed, brown eyes widening in realization of what was happening. "The Feudal Lords!" she exclaimed before rushing towards the site of the action.

"What about Kabuto?" the samurai asked.

"Not now. If Madara gets his hands on them, it could mean trouble for all of us. Let's move!"

"Right!"

XXX

Itachi kept sneaking glances at the brunette beside him. The clone was particularly good at tracking; and he wondered where she had picked up the habit. From what he could remember Sayuri had always been a very distracted girl. Often too absorbed in her own little world that it made it easy for others to sneak up on and startle her, much to his brother's amusement and to her chagrin. Somewhere along the line she had learned to concentrate on the task at hand, and that concentration made her look grown up. The little girl that he had known from a more peaceful time was no longer there; instead she was replaced by a girl who had seen too much in her short life span. It was something all too familiar to him.

They stopped on a high branch. Sayuri turned her head right then to her left, the small crease on her brow, narrowed light and dark green eyes, and small frown that reminded him of himself and of Sasuke, the three having lived through excruciating circumstances. He wondered, as he followed the clone's movements, how life would have been if he hadn't murdered his clan, if Danzo had never murdered hers, if Naruto's parents were still alive. How different would their lives have been?

He probably would have become a Jounin instructor. He'd have gotten his own team and that was something he would've looked forward to. His brother would have been placed with Naruto and Sakura. He would have been a serious yet cheerful teen; he and Naruto could have been like two peas in a pod. The blonde would have known what it meant to have a family, to not be shunned by the villagers, to have a father to look up too. Sayuri would have graduated before them. She would have admired her mother and strived to be just like her.

She would have most likely been placed in her current team, instead of being inserted haphazardly into a team already containing three members. She would have been able to shine on her own, with no trauma to hold her back she could have become a very powerful fire style user. Sasuke would have grown to become a strong ANBU, still trying to surpass him. Naruto would have been chasing after his father, trying to become Hokage. Sayuri would have been an ANBU Head candidate.

Sasuke would have had more time to get to know Sayuri, and she him. His little brother would have found Sayuri to be incredibly unpredictable, yet pleasantly amusing. Sayuri would have learned early on that she could inflate Sasuke's ego and hurt it all by simply uttering a few words. Sasuke would have learned that no matter what he did his fan girls would be relentless in their advances. Sayuri would have found his fan girls to be increasingly annoying.

At around age of ten Sasuke would have begun to lie to himself about the little brunette. Telling himself that he could only see her as a friend and nothing more. He would have fought the fought the warm, uneasy feeling he had whenever he was with her for three years after that until he came to the conclusion that he actually, could, sort of, have a crush on the Marihasha heiress, his pride being the only reason why he rejected the notion of actually like liking a _girl_.

The girl would have been too concentrated on becoming strong like her mother to notice the younger Uchiha quietly, and very much discretely, pining over her. Sasuke would have set his feelings aside if only to maintain the friendship he had fostered with her since they were children.

She would have most likely develop feelings towards one of her teammates…perhaps Diachi…or maybe she would have set her eyes on her Hyuga body guard. Upon that realization, Sasuke would have risen to the challenge and done what had to be done to get her to agree to a date. Sayuri would have found that Sasuke could be sweet and incredibly annoying when he wanted to be.

Sasuke would have eventually gotten Sayuri to agree to marry him. Sayuri would have become the clan head, with his little brother at her side. The two could have had three children. They would have seen them grow and become great ninja, following in their parent's footsteps. All this would have happened as Itachi watched with a smile on his face because he'd know that his little brother was happy.

Itachi chanced another glance at the girl and smiled sadly. All that could have happened in a perfect world…this however, was reality. He was dead and currently in a zombified state. Sasuke had strayed from the path that he had so carefully laid out for him. Sayuri had lost her clan early on and was now being forced to fight in this war. And Naruto never got to know his parents seeing as they sacrificed themselves for him. Nothing had come out as everyone had originally planned.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked after watching the clone tense and stop one branch below his.

The clone looked north of her and frowned. "My original is getting ready to fight."

Itachi frowned and turned to the direction in which she was looking hoping to get something, a small glimpse of the brunette's chakra. "Do you know who she is up against?"

"No…" she shook her head. "But it's got her on edge I can feel it."

Itachi looked at the green eyed brunette below him. "Can you keep going?" She nodded her head firmly. He gave her a small smile. "Good, let's get moving, the faster the better."

"Ah." She nodded and once again they leapt from tree branch to tree branch.

Itachi smiled sadly. He hoped that at the end, something good could come out of all this.

XXX

With a swift kick to the abdomen Black Zetsu was pushed back and away from Naruto. The man gritted his teeth as he pushed himself up and rolled his shoulder back.

"Lady Sayuri!" Exclaimed Genma in surprise completely oblivious to the brunette's annoyed grunt. The brunette and her samurai stood between his group of ninja and Zetsu.

"Sayuri!" her blonde friend exclaimed surprised by her sudden appearance. The brunette smiled and held out a hand to him pulling the teenager back on his feet after falling face first on the ground in an attempt to make himself the hero.

"It's you again…hah!" he smirked. "By the color of your eyes, I can tell you're the original."

Sayuri glared at the man. "You're the one that's been attacking my clones!"

Zetsu laughed and put his hand on his hip. "I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

"Lady Sayuri, please stand back we'll deal with him." Raido insisted, stepping up to stand beside the girl.

"No!" Sayuri snapped. "I'm not going to stand back and let him get away with this. He's mine."

"Heh!" Zetsu smirked and raised a hand with one finger curling back and forth. "Come then."

In a blink of an eye the girl was already rushing at her opponent a fisted hand pulled back ready to punch him square in the face. He however, avoided it and sent a kick at the girl. She raised her arms to block it and skid to a stop. Black Zetsu, along with the white copies of the original white Zetsu, then disappeared into the ground alarming the entire unit.

"Be careful everyone!" Mei exclaimed as she scanned the area. "We don't know where they'll appear next."

Grinding his teeth Genma focused on the Marihasha heiress. Something about her was off.

XXX

"It's raining…" Itachi muttered as small droplets fell on his face and clothes.

"Funny," Sayuri smiled tiredly at the Uchiha. "I think my original would have liked to take a walk around this place."

Itachi raised a dark brown and smiled. "You think so?" She giggled. Itachi turned to the girl then. It had been a very long time since he had heard that giggle. It was something he had kept close to him, just like sound of his little brother's laugh. It was a terrible attempt on her part to lighten the gloomy mood, but it did its job regardless.

"Well if _I_ think so, then she must too." She crouched down to leap further into the forest, followed closely by Itachi. "I mean, I'm a part of her..." she glanced over her shoulder and smiled. "…Right?"

Itachi nodded. "Right."

XXX

"Ugh!" Sayuri groaned as her back hit the ground hard. In an instant a samurai stood before her, his katana blocking Zetsu's attack. From behind her several other ninja were fighting the left over white Zetsu that tried to get to the feudal lords, while Genma quickly pulled her back.

"You're chakra is all over the place." The man chastised placing a hand on the girls' abdomen. "You need to rest." He instructed.

"No..." she shook her head. "I'm not going to just sit back and watch—"

"Enough!" Sayuri looked up at the man shocked. Never in the time that she had known this man had he ever shouted at her…or at anyone for that matter. "You will sit back and rest, or so help me I will lock you in there…" he pointed to the safe house behind them, "…with the rest of the five clan heads and the Feudal lords, like you should have been in the first place. Did I make myself clear?!"

The girl could only nod as the man stood up and positioned himself in front of her.

"Riado, make sure the enemy doesn't get anywhere near Lady Sayuri."

"Don't call me _Lady_!" Sayuri grumbled and crossed her arms, sitting up straight.

XXX

"We're getting close." Sayuri announced looking straight ahead.

"Good." Itachi nodded glancing off to the side as he noticed a sudden spike in chakra before turning straight ahead. "We need to speed up."

"Huh?" she glanced back at the Uchiha who remained silent, but his body tense as if something big was about to happen. Suddenly Itachi appeared right next to her and quickly gripped her arm. "Hey!" she exclaimed as he practically dragged her along.

XXX

The rain poured around the forest consequentially getting him wet as he stood in the middle of a clearing, determined to put his new eyes to the test. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha was running around hunting down just about anything that moved in order to see just how far his eyes could go. It had all started from the moment that he felt his energy replenish its self back in the hideout. It felt amazing to be out in the open, he even enjoyed destroying the rest of the Zetsu that roamed around the lair.

He smirked as he looked down at the dead Zetsu clones at his feet.

Suddenly something caught his attention. Deciding that whoever it was would be his new victim, Sasuke ran ahead with the intention of cutting the poor sucker that had decided to cross the area. With his chokutō out he rushed to meet his new target when he froze upon seeing who it was.

Up above him were two people that looked like his dead brother and a certain brunette, and all Sasuke could do was stand and watch as the two passed him by.

Frozen he began to recall a happier time. One in which his brother smiled at him, laughed, and tapped him on the forehead. One in which a small brunette ran around her clan's garden, made flower crowns, and forced him to wear them. Those happy memories were quickly replaced by a bleeding, half dead Itachi who raised two bloodied finger at him with a smile on his face as he tapped his forehead one last time. Then of a Sayuri who stood mere centimeters away from him, a worried and saddened look in her eyes.

He felt something in him stir. With narrowed eyes he leapt after the passing two shinobi. No, there was no way it could be them. His brother was dead, and Sayuri…he remembered her resigned gaze as he was taken away by Madara some time ago.

"Wait!" He called out to the two.

XXX

Itachi glanced back and tightened his hold on Sayuri's arm. "Keep moving." He ordered as he sped up tugging her along with him.

"But—"

"You're Itachi right?!"

Sayuri glanced at the man in question who kept his face devoid of emotion. _The perfect shinobi…_Sayuri thought as she struggled to keep up with him. Her chakra was faltering. Was her original running out already? Why hadn't she used a soldier pill?

"I said wait!" The two heard Sasuke order, but instead of doing as he had instructed, the two only sped up. "Are you listening to me?!"

The two ninja felt the younger Uchiha's chakra spike. Unable to resist, Sayuri glanced back. Brown eyes widened at the arm that shot out to them.

"Itachi!" The older sibling turned just in time to block his little brother's attack with one of his own.

"Susanoo…" Sasuke muttered. "So you are Itachi." Sharingan eyes slid over to the girl in his brother's grasp. _Then that's Sayuri but…_ He only managed to catch a glimpse of her eyes but it was enough for him to tell that they were different, she was clone.

Gritting his teeth Sasuke continued to follow. "Why are you here? You should be dead!" he tried to catch up to them but it was all in vain. "And why do you have her!?" he demanded.

Sayuri glanced at Itachi who smirked. There was no doubt about it. No matter where his little brother ended up, he still cared about Sayuri, even if this Sayuri was a clone of the original.

Sayuri nudged Itachi's side. "Answer him; otherwise he'll never shut up." He glanced at the girl and sighed. Now was not the time to stop and chat with his brother, but knowing Sayuri she'd have a fit if he didn't at least _try_ to calm his brother down.

"This is all Kabuto's doing. I'm here because of the Edo Tensei." Itachi looked over his shoulder to his little brother. "She's here because we have important things to do."

"Important…" Sasuke repeated. "What's so important that you can't stop?!" the young Uchiha bit out. "Why do you need her?!" he demanded, black eyes focused on the hand that held Sayuri's own. Clone or not, she was still Sayuri, and it bothered him to watch his brother hold her hand. "Sayuri!" he called out.

"Keep moving. You know we need to do this quickly." Itachi instructed as they leapt onto another branch. "You can't afford to lose your concentration. He could move to another area and we would not know it if you lose your focus."

"But…" she bit her lip at his stern gaze. "…Ok…"

"Sayuri!" Sasuke tried again. "Answer me damn it! Where's the original?!"

"Sasuke," The young Uchiha turned to his brother who glanced back at him. "We can't stop to have a conversation now. But even if I told you to leave this till another time you won't do it, right?"

Sasuke clenched his fists. "I know all about what happened with the Uchiha. I can see through your genjutsu. When we were children you used to poke my head, tell me that you couldn't play with me, and then ran away. And that's what you're doing now…the only difference is that you've involved someone else in this game."

With a sigh Itachi stared ahead. "I'm not running away. I told you there are more important things that I have to do, and believe me…" He chanced a glance at the brunette who kept her eyes trained straight ahead of her. "If I had a choice I would have kept her far away from _this_ in the first place. But as luck turns would have it she's the only one who knows where Kabuto is and we must stop the Edo Tensei."

"We're here." Sayuri announced. "It's by that mountain." She motioned to the mountain side that was closing in.

"I see." Letting go of the girl he made three seals. A flock of crows appeared behind them "You stay right here." He said to Sasuke as the crows swarmed the younger Uchiha pushing the teen back.

XXX

Sayuri and Naruto leaned over the crater to get a better look at the unconscious Black Zetsu. The blonde teen whistled in surprise while Sayuri tilted her head to the side. It was still hard to believe that a little timid boy like Chojuro could do something like that.

"We need to move Lady Mizukage." Genma called catching Sayuri's and Naruto's attention. Both took a step back and away from the unconscious Zetsu and turned to their senior.

The woman turned to the man talking and frowned. "What is it?"

"I'm afraid that the real Madara has been revived."

Everyone visibly tensed. "The real Madara?!" Naruto asked. "If Madara is fighting the Kage right now, then…who am _I_ fighting?!" the blonde asked at a complete loss. His question went by unanswered as three Konoha ninja approached the Mizukage.

"I'm sorry but there is no time to lose. We must leave now, the other Kage are leaving to fight him now."

Mei nodded slowly and approached Genma. "Very well then. Let's go." He along with Raido and another Shinobi that made up part of the Hokage's personal guards joined hands forming a triangle around the woman.

"Lady Mizukage!" Chojuro called. "Knock Madara's block off! As a member of the Seven Swords Men I vow to protect this post with my life!" Mei looked at the boy in mild shock before rewarding the young man with a proud smile and a short nod before disappearing into thin air.

Sayuri sighed and stepped next to Chojuro, arms crossed over her chest.

"Lady Sayuri…?"

The girl in question frowned and turned to the small blue haired male. "Call me Sayuri."

"Miss—"

"_Just_…Sayuri." The boy straightened his glasses and gulped.

"Y-yes, Sayuri!" he exclaimed standing at attention.

Behind her Naruto laughed. "You don't have to act all stiff around Sayuri, kid." The blond swung an arm around the brunette who blushed under the action. "She's pretty easy going." He grinned and turned to the heiress holding her by the shoulders. "Now, can I leave this place to you? I have to get back to my original he's having a bit of trouble."

Sayuri smiled. "Just who do you think you're talking to?" she pointed to green jacket. "I made Chunin before you, remember. Not to mention, last I checked I was an ANBU while you're still a Genin."

"HEY!" Naruto retorted but laughed at her grin. "Alright, I'll leave it to you here!" and with that the clone disappeared with a cloud of smoke.

"What now, Sayuri?" The blue haired boy asked from beside her. The brunette glanced over her shoulder to the frightened noblemen and glanced up at the sky spotting a flock of birds flying away from the area.

"We move." She replied. "We can't stay here, there's a good chance he was followed or let someone know of this location." Sayuri instructed as she nodded towards Black Zetsu.

"You heard the girl!" One of the samurai that had followed her exclaimed. "Pack up and let's get moving."

Sayuri turned to the boy who watched as some of the men tied Black Zetsu up. She nudged him on his arm gently snapping out of his stupor. "Do you know the location of the next safe house?"

Chojuro flushed and nodded. "Y-yes!"

"Good." She smiled."Let's go."

XXX

The loud explosion shook the mountain side as Itachi stepped in through the gaping hole he made just a few seconds ago. Sayuri followed him stepping over the rubble and waving a hand back and forth in front of her face in order to blow some of the dust away.

"You passed through my Kekkai." A low voice was heard towards the back of the cavern. Itachi and Sayuri looked at a cloaked figure hunched over what looked like a chess board. "How _did _you track me?"

"Easy." Sayuri stepped up next to Itachi and tilted her head trying to get a look at Kabuto. "All I had to look for was a steady and large concentration of chakra coming from a specific area. Granted it wasn't easy considering this forest is very large, and the fact that you were only using your chakra whenever you summoned someone from the dead or whenever you were directly controlling them."

"That could be considered a weakness to this jutsu…but there's no need for you to keep this in mind now." Itachi added.

"Hmm." Kabuto chuckled. "Good lesson however, no one can undo this jutsu, so I never really worried about it."

Sayuri narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean no one?" her voice was low and threatening.

Kabuto laughed once more. "Simple…and I do hope you keep this in mind." The man leaned over to remove some white stones from the board. "The Edo Tensei can't be stopped by killing me. Yet I'm the only one who knows how to end it. So just to be clear, you can't kill me. If you did the jutsu will never end!" The man burst into a fit of laughter while Itachi and Sayuri could only stare.

"Well this turned out to be more difficult than expected." Itachi mumbled with a small sigh. Sayuri tilted her head upwards towards the Uchiha after all seeing Itachi Uchiha complain about something, even if it wasn't much of a complaint to begin with, was still an action not too common from this particular man.

"I found you!"

Sayuri turned in shock upon seeing Sasuke outside the cave. "How—?"

Itachi shook his head and exhaled softly. "He's my little brother, Sayuri."

Sayuri's and Sasuke's eyes met at that instant. They both went rigid and felt their bodies react strangely upon being in such close proximity to each other. His hands tingled while her body shivered. Both teens looked away and scolded themselves, now was not the time for their hormones to go haywire.

"Well, well, well…" the two turned to the cloaked figure. Upon seeing the white snake behind the man Sasuke stilled.

"Who are you?!" the teen demanded. "Are you Orochimaru?!"The man laughed once again, angering Sasuke in the process.

"It's not him Sasuke, it's Kabuto." Sayuri explained. His skin was chalky white, his eyes framed by the same snake like markings Orochimaru had, and their color had changed to a golden yellow as well. "What the hell happened to _you_?" Sayuri made a face as Kabuto smirked at her.

"Sayuri…!" Itachi scolded the brunette.

"What?!" she shrugged. Itachi sighed and shook his head. The girl was never really one for manners unless absolutely necessary.

The named person turned to face the three shinobi with a wicked smile. His luck really was changing. Kabuto's eyes shifted from Itachi to Sayuri to Sasuke. He was being rewarded by having three of the strongest ninja before him.

First was Itachi, whom he could put under his control once again once he figured out how. Then there was Sasuke, who was promised to him by the masked Madara once the war had ended in their victory. Finally there was Sayuri, who, from what he had figured out, Madara had wanted something from at a very young age. Kabuto smirked, he would definitely find out just what the masked man had wanted from the young brunette, and depending on what it was he would decide whether to use it against the man or to use it for himself.

Kabuto laughed as the three ninja took a defensive stance. Yes, his luck was definitely changing.

**A.N.**

**And…I leave you with that. Currently I'm finishing off the next chapter and editing it, so be patient with me, I'm not the best at grammar or spelling I know but I try :)**

**Please leave a review! They really do make my day, as I do check my reviews every time I get on the internet, which is often, in hopes of getting a new review for my story. Thank you all and I'll be posting up the next chapter sometime this week or weekend. **


	31. Forgiveness

**A.N.**

**Bless all of those who have reviewed, faved, and followed my story. I really, truly appreciate it!**

If you have not kept up with the manga from here on out there may be spoilers.

**Disclaimer: Naruto does NOT belong to me.**

**Sayuri and any characters that have not and will not appear in the manga and/or anime are completely original.**

**Please Review!**

"_Who are you?!" the teen demanded. "Are you Orochimaru?!"The man laughed once again, angering Sasuke in the process._

"_It's not him Sasuke, it's Kabuto." Sayuri explained. His skin was chalky white, his eyes framed by the same snake like markings Orochimaru had, and their color had changed to a golden yellow as well. "What the hell happened to you?" Sayuri made a face as Kabuto smirked at her._

"_Sayuri…!" Itachi scolded the brunette. _

"_What?!" she shrugged. Itachi sighed and shook his head. The girl was never really one for manners unless absolutely necessary._

_The named person turned to face the three shinobi with a wicked smile. His luck really was changing. Kabuto's eyes shifted from Itachi to Sayuri to Sasuke. He was being rewarded by having three of the strongest ninja before him. _

_First was Itachi, whom he could put under his control once again once he figured out how. Then there was Sasuke, who was promised to him by the masked Madara once the war had ended in their victory. Finally there was Sayuri, who, from what he had figured out, Madara had wanted something from at a very young age. Kabuto smirked, he would definitely find out just what the masked man had wanted from the young brunette, and depending on what it was he would decide whether to use it against the man or to use it for himself. _

_Kabuto laughed as the three ninja took a defensive stance. Yes, his luck was definitely changing. _

Forgiveness

The snake behind Kabuto hissed and moved in the air as if getting ready to strike. The movement put Sayuri on edge. All she really wanted to do at the moment was, get rid of the damn thing. The silver haired man turned his eyes to the younger of the Uchiha and began.

"Sasuke…" Kabuto spoke with a smile. The young Uchiha looked at the man with slight disgust. "Itachi is currently a nuisance to us both." His eyes shifted over to Sayuri who stood between the two brothers. "He murdered your clan, and now has Sayuri with him. He's stopping you from reaching your goals, Sasuke. Let's join forces and end him once and for all. We have the same power of our former master after all."

"I'm not calling _him _my master." Answered the boy. "You also don't get the point. I followed them here because I want to talk to Itachi, as for her…" Sharingan eyes shifted to the brunette as his side. "I simply want to know where the original is."

"All right, Sasuke…" Kabuto began. "Whose side _are _you on?"

The younger Uchiha merely narrowed his eyes and threw three shuriken at the silver haired snake only to have them deflected by his older brothers. Kabuto seemed to not care as he continued to stare at his board.

"Why?!" Sasuke demanded, turning to his brother not understanding why Itachi had protected Kabuto in the first place. "He's the same as Orochimaru, so he's my enemy as well as yours!"

"It's because we can't kill him." Sayuri explained. "We kill him and the jutsu will keep going. The dead will never rest. They'll be reborn again and again without end. He's the only one that can stop the Edo Tensei…" She looked at him, eyes narrowed. "_That's_ why."

"All right." Itachi sighed. "I'll talk to you later…In exchange for that…Help us defeat him first, _without _killing him." The older of the two Uchiha brothers turned to the younger brunette. "Sayuri, you'll have to stay back."

"What?! Why?!" she demanded.

"I'll be using my Tsukuyomi to understand the jutsu, and then I will control him and stop it. I don't want you to get caught in the illusion. It's for precaution, on top of that…" His eyes watched the clone's chakra. "You seem to be running out of chakra."

Sayuri looked down at the ground and began to tug on the sleeve of her turtle neck. "Fine, fine."

Kabuto chuckled. "Your plan seems to be perfect, in theory. But as I said earlier, this jutsu has no weakness."

"Every jutsu has a weakness. This jutsu's weakness is me."

Sayuri scoffed and crossed her arms. "I guess it really is true. _All _Uchiha are just as arrogant and self centered as the next." Both men turned to the girl who looked at them with amusement.

Sasuke smirked while Itachi smiled. "Thanks." the two said in unison.

"It wasn't a compliment." She sighed and stepped back as the two stepped forward, closing the gap between them.

"Itachi, you better keep your promise this time." The taller of the two turned to his little brother in confusion. "When we were younger, you'd always tell me 'later' and it was always a lie. At least this one time try to actually keep it."

Itachi smiled and nodded. "All right, I'll keep my promise."

Kabuto stood and let his tongue hang out. "The two Uchiha brothers and the last Marihasha." He smiled. "This will be interesting." He pulled his cloak over his head. "Forgive me I'm quite shy and hate being stared at by other people."

"Shy my ass. He's doing that to keep you from using a genjutsu on him." Sayuri exclaimed from her spot behind the two.

Itachi shook his head. "Will she ever learn?"

"She was never really all that polite to begin with." Sasuke shrugged. "If I remember correctly, you used to spoil her."

"Quit talking about me like I'm not here and focus on Kabuto. Those snakes of his seem to know exactly where you are." Sayuri exclaimed, her green eyes watching the white reptiles move around their cloaked master.

"Snakes can sense things through temperature and they can also do it with their sense of smell by passing the smell in their mouth."

"It seems like you've learned a lot…Dr. Snakes." Itachi praised as he leant forward.

"I had to do a lot of research if I wanted to defeat Orochimaru."

"But you won't defeat me by becoming a snake expert." Kabuto exclaimed forming a single hand seal. "This is my field. Nature will be on my side.

"The snakes got bigger!" Sayuri exclaimed from behind them.

"Be careful, it might be a trap." Itachi warned his brother who kept his eyes on Kabuto's every move.

"A trap?" the man asked. "I don't think so!"

Suddenly the snakes hissed and launched themselves at the three ninja. Just before the snakes could reach them the ceiling above them collapsed. Sayuri winced and covered her head waiting for something to hit her but when nothing came she slowly looked around her only to find Itachi's Susanoo holding two snakes back, while Sasuke's Susanoo held one hand over her head to keep the rubble from crushing her as the other hand cut through one off the snakes easily.

"Don't be to rough Sasuke! Remember we need him alive!"

"He has Orochimaru's power! He won't die that easily." The younger exclaimed.

"Sasuke!" Itachi called out for him but the teen impatient as ever rushed forward.

"He's in the hood right?!" Sasuke's Susanoo reached for the hooded figure, pulling the cloak back only to reveal three more snakes connected to the ones his brother was holding back.

"Sasuke!" Sayuri called out just as the white reptiles hissed and headed his way.

They never reached the dark haired Uchiha as they moved around him, slithering up the spiked rocks that hanged from the roof of the cave in an attempt to go into hiding. Noticing this, Sasuke took out his sword and threw it at one only to have it pull away splitting its tail in half.

"Are you trying to escape by shedding off your skin?" Sasuke asked his eyes darting from one end of the cave to the other. "Looks like you're no more than a piece of trash that was left behind by Orochimaru."

"Don't underestimate me, Sasuke." Kabuto's voice echoed throughout the cavern. "Although the bounty on your head is higher than mine I think you'll be surprised by what I can actually do."

"There's a lot of chakra in the area." Sayuri informed the two Uchiha. "I can't tell from where it's coming from but I can feel it."

Itachi focused his eyes deeper into the cave and scowled. "It's the snakes…I can't figure out which one is Kabuto and which are fake."

"What I just did was a result from years of researching the transformation ability of the Houzuki clan." Itachi and Sasuke took a defensive stance and looked around the cave for any signs that would give the man away. Sayuri on the other hand, crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"You actually know one of them..Sasuke…His name is Suigetsu." Kabuto laughed. "He can transform into water from a human and can turn back into a human from water. It's that ability that allows my technique to look like I'm shedding my skin. I also have an impressive recovery power. Now that I got from the red headed Uzumaki woman after I studied her body."

"Red head…" Sayuri mumbled an image of the angry redhead came to mind. "Wait she's an Uzumaki?!" Sayuri asked taken by surprise.

Kabuto's chuckle echoed throughout the cave. "People from the Uzumaki clan all have red hair…they all posses the ability to live long lives. Each clan has its own special ability…like yours for example." Sayuri narrowed her eyes. "The Marihasha have the ability to control the elements, isn't that right?"

"You're repulsive." Sayuri's green eyes darted around the cave. "You did all those experiments on them just to get power!"

"Lady Sayuri…" Kabuto chuckled. "You of all people know this better than the Uchiha brothers…" Sayuri stopped her searching instead turning her full attention to the man's voice. "…In this world if you have no talent, you're useless. So why not just go and take it from others and make it yours."

"By the sounds of it, I'd say you took Juugo's power too. " Sasuke stated his eyes fixed on a point in the far back of the cave. "Did Orochimaru give you the curse mark too?"

"Ha!" Four white snakes suddenly emerged, each slithering around one spike or another. "That's just an old trick. Only that kind of ability can be gained by self-training at the Ryuchi Cave."

"What is that?" Sayuri asked Itachi who seemed surprised by the news.

"It's a legendary cave where a sacred White Snake Sage resides. A person can go train there to achieve Sage Mode." The elder Uchiha explained.

"That's right!" Kabuto exclaimed. "Under the White Snake Sage, I trained myself and gained that ability. I finally surpassed Lord Orochimaru!"

Using his Susanoo, Sasuke made it shoot an arrow at the snakes that had just come out despite his brother's warnings. Sayuri gritted her teeth and looked at the area once the rubble had cleared.

_He missed!_ She cursed under her breath. Her green shaded eyes on the four headed snake that had simply curved its body to the right. One of the heads opened its mouth allowing a hand to slip out, pointer finger extended and wagging from left to right in a 'no' gesture.

"Like I said, nature is on _my_ side." The man slowly was regurgitated by the snake; his pale body fell to the ground with ease.

"Ew…" The brunette stepped back clear disgust on her face.

"Don't worry." Sasuke told Sayuri with a smirk. "He's just another imperfect snake, like Orochimaru."

"Now, now, Sasuke…" Kabuto stood a sick smile on his face. "I'm no longer a snake. The Sage Mode helped me shed my snake skin…" He crouched making a single hand seal. "I'm a dragon now! Sage Art: White Rage Jutsu!" Kabuto released a white dragon like being from his mouth, holding a black orb and coiling itself around it as it approached the three ninja.

The orb began to shine until suddenly an explosion shook the entire cave. All three shut their eyes and gripped their ears in an attempt to keep the blinding light and the horrible noise out. Sayuri's fists gripped her hair tighter, feeling her body shake. The intense vibrations were making her sick. She slowly fell to one knee while the two brothers remained standing.

Kabuto rushed at them, moving easily through the bright vibrating room. _Attacking Itachi sounds good…I could break the genjutsu he's under and have him under my command. Better yet…_

Kabuto opened his snake like mouth to make it the size of his whole body. Itachi winced as he opened one eye trying to look after the two younger shinobi. Sayuri on the other had tensed when she sensed Kabuto's chakra rushing towards them.

_No…_Sayuri gritted her teeth and with much effort managed to make a three quick hand seals. _Earth Style: Earth wall. _Itachi didn't fall to far behind as he made his Susanoo hold his younger brother in a fist. The two jutsu activated at the same time, Sayuri's earth wall appearing right before Sasuke. Kabuto just barely managed to avoid colliding face first with the wall as he slid to the left.

"Hmmm…Sayuri, you seem to be pretty good at sensing my chakra" His mouth slowly started to seal together at his jaw. "And you, Itachi…you seem to be good a sensing chakra as well."

Itachi scoffed. "Who told you I could sense chakra?" He asked, slowly lowering his hands and straightening up. "I already know what you're thinking. A cautious man like you who cares about nothing other than having the upper hand would naturally go after Sasuke. You wouldn't go after Sayuri because she's simply a clone and she could disappear once you captured her. With Sasuke, though…you could use him as bait to make us do your bidding. What I didn't know was when exactly you'd attack, that's where Sayuri comes into play." Sayuri slowly stood trying to regain her bearings just as her jutsu crumbled into dust. "All I had to do was wait for her cue and act on it."

Kabuto frowned for a mere second before it was replaced by a smirk. "You are an incredibly insightful Uchiha. You're much different from the others in that you can read people easily…manipulate them even." He laughed. "That's why you were such a good liar. You never once told a single truth before you died. You're a complete liar."

"That's not true." Sayuri placed a small hand on Itachi's arm. "He's trying to get under your skin." The Uchiha turned to the teen about to smile when they heard Sasuke activate his Chidori. "You missed." She pointed to the roof of the cave where Kabuto hung upside down. Sasuke growled and glared daggers at the white snake like man.

"Very good, Lady Sayuri." He applauded. "But having those two together will get you nowhere. None of you can compete with my perceptual ability, and because Itachi is completely unreliable neither you nor little Sasuke over there, know much about one another."

Both brothers tensed and looked off to the side. Neither one was able to refute the idea because they felt it true. Itachi had lied one too many times, and by consequence Sasuke had no idea who his brother really was. Itachi on the other hand felt sorry for his little brother. Never had he meant for things to get so out of hand.

"Didn't both of you once go on a small mission?" Sayuri asked nervously looking from one brother to the other. "I…I remember both you coming back, bragging about how you handled some boar." Itachi smiled at the memory and Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah…" said Sasuke turning to his brother, "…I remember that." Sasuke looked at Sayuri. "I also remember you being jealous."

"As if!" she crossed her arms with a pout.

Itachi mumbled a small thank you to the girl who stepped back as the brothers once again stepped forward. "Well, little brother…let's go."

"Ok."

Both Uchiha readied their Susanoo's. Sasuke's held a bow while Itachi's held a necklace. Itachi attacked fist, sending his necklace flying toward Kabuto, exploding on impact, just then Sasuke released his arrow catching the man by his tail. Kabuto hung upside down trying to get to Sasuke's chokutō.

"Itachi!" Sayuri called when she noticed what the silver haired ninja was up to. The Uchiha rushed at him only to be stabbed in the chest by Kabuto. In a matter of second Itachi's body broke into several crows, then reappeared holding the sword and cutting one of Kabuto's horns.

"Oh right…I forgot about the horns." He said fingering the bone. "I haven't gotten used to them yet."

Sasuke approached Itachi standing beside him as they looked at Kabuto. "Now beating a giant boar is jut easy as pie to you." Itachi glanced at his brother who smirked.

"Now instead of a giant boar, we're dealing with a snake."

"Right." The elder agreed returning his gaze to the silver haired snake.

"You two sure are awfully chummy, considering you…" Kabuto pointed at Sasuke. "…Once loathed him." He turned to Itachi. "I can understand that something might have happened when you defeated Itachi, but what I can't understand is what you want from a dead person."

Sasuke's Mangekyo deactivated back into a normal Sharingan. "I want the truth."

"Oh, now I see. Is it possible that _he_ already told you the truth?" Placing a hand on his hip he tilted his head as he regarded Sasuke. "Now I understand why you didn't go back to the leaf and joined Akatsuki instead." He tilted his head to Sayuri who stood behind them. "And what about you _Lady Sayuri?"_

"What about me?" she asked on the defensive.

"Don't tell me that you have no idea what really happened with the Uchiha."

"Oh, I know all right…" she looked at Itachi's back and crossed her arms. Sasuke turned to Sayuri then in shock. How could Itachi tell her and not him?

"I didn't tell her anything." Itachi explained. "She found out on her own, she just wanted me to confirm it."

"So then, Lady Sayuri, you don't plan on destroying the leaf as well?" She remained silent as Kabuto chuckled. "You don't want to help Sasuke destroy the very village that made him and his brother suffer… the same village that made _you_ suffer?"

"My parents died believing the leaf village. Sure it has its own shady side, but what village doesn't. My ancestors all fought to protect the leaf village, and Itachi did all he did for the leaf village. They all knew that there was something more to the village than darkness. So I will follow in their footsteps and protect the leaf village at all costs. After all I'm the Konohagakure's Sayuri Marihasha."

"Well then, Sasuke, looks like you have a huge opposition."

Sasuke turned to Sayuri who in turn, turned to him. Something in him shifted when he saw the determination in her eyes. No matter what he did or said, she was never going against the village. She loved it too much to bring it any harm. Sayuri on the other hand felt a small twinge of pain. She didn't want to fight Sasuke, but if she had to she would. But she felt that if she did that she would be killing a part of herself in the process.

Kabuto's chuckle broke them out their thoughts. "Tell you what, Sasuke." He pointed at himself. "You and I have the same goal, to destroy the leaf. Why don't I make it easier for both of us by eliminating who is standing between us and that goal!" Kabuto's snakes suddenly appeared behind the brunette teen.

The two Uchiha turned around just as one of them slammed Sayuri with its tail against one of the spiked rocks hanging from the ceiling. They tried to step forward but found themselves frozen, held back by large white snakes.

"Genjutsu." Itachi noted, his Sharingan activated.

"Sayuri!" Sasuke called out tugging against the snake in his mind, and trying to break the jutsu he was in.

"Sasuke, stop."

The teen turned to his brother. "Stop!? What you mean stop?! We need to do something."

"Why should we." Sasuke froze. "She's only a clone." Sasuke could only stare at his older brother before he turned in time to see Kabuto take her by the throat and slam her down onto the ground.

"I-Itachi…" His eyes shifted from his brother to the struggling girl before them. Sayuri dodged a kick only to be punched in the stomach and sent flying in the opposite direction. "She'll die."

"Does it matter?" Itachi held his brother back firmly. "It's just a clone of the real thing. In any case you want to destroy the leaf, why not just let him take her down. It'll make your goal easier to accomplish."

Sasuke gaped at his older brother. A sharp cry coming from Sayuri caught his attention once again. He watched as from Kabuto's chest the head of Orochimaru slowly came out. He felt a cold chill come down his spine a white snake held her up, arms up and out stretched to her sides while its tail wrapped itself around the bottom half of her body.

"Susanoo will not protect them from sound." Kabuto said as from his arm the shape of a young woman holding a flute started to recede back into his body. "Her name was Tayuya. She specialized in genjutsu and did so by changing the sound waves to project images into the mind. That's what happened to those two over there." Sayuri grunted and struggled to get free as the white snake hissed at her ear. She turned her green eyes to the two Uchiha who were frozen in their spots.

"You're a monster!" She bit out but Kabuto chuckled.

"When you were Rei, I always wondered why I was so interested in your chakra. Now I know…" He reached to caress her cheek. "It was because of the Marihasha blood in you." His hand gripped her face tightly forcing her to look at him. "I have always been interested in how the Marihasha chakra works…So I'll ingest you first. I'll make you a part of me. All of you talents will become mine."

The Orochimaru like creature in his abdomen changed form to that of a snake.

"Get the hell away from her!" Sasuke yelled. "I will never…" he tried to move but to no avail, "…I will never allow anyone to hurt her!"

"Good answer." Itachi smiled. "Sasuke look at me." Their eyes met, both breaking each other's illusions. In a matter of seconds, Sasuke activated Susanoo and punched Kabuto aside while Itachi cut off the head of the snake that held Sayuri in place. Just as she was about to fall to the ground, Sasuke caught her and held her to him.

"Itachi?" Sayuri called watching the man "What…what are you doing?"

"I'm going to activate the jutsu that decides destiny, Izanami." He made a single hand seal just before Kabuto cut him in two.

"Someone who had everything from the beginning like you can never understand someone like me." Kabuto pulled back as he watched Itachi fall to the ground. "All this time, I've been creating me, by adding abilities that I wanted. I made them my own, all in the effort to find who I really am.

"From the very start I was nobody. I had no name until I was found by a nun and placed in an orphanage. Then the Root came and ruined everything. I left with them to keep my 'mother' away from them. I gathered intelligence for them, only to have them betray me by sending the very person who gave me my name try and kill me. Lord Orochimaru was the only one who understood me. He helped me create a new me, with only the parts I wanted, and I will continue to do so until I am satisfied." Tears rolled down his face as he said this all the while Sasuke and Sayuri stepped back when they felt the pale man turn to them. "No one will get in my way."

Kabuto took out a kunai with a tag on it, rushing to get to Itachi's upper half. Acting quickly, Sasuke threw his sword at Kabuto only to have one of his snakes slither up and take it. Just as Kabuto was about to reach Itachi, Sayuri quickly made a three hand seals.

"Earth Style: Earth Spikes!" a series of spikes shot up between Itachi and Kabuto. The later rebounded and landed at the top of the cave, holding Sasuke's chokutō.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Beside her Sasuke blew out a red ball of fire aimed at Kabuto who quickly countered with a jutsu of his own.

"Water Style: Great Waterfall Jutsu!" A large stream of water collided with the fireball overwhelming it and heading right at Sasuke and Sayuri. The young Uchiha quickly pulled Sayuri to him and tried to escape, but he was a second too late. The jutsu hit him, and all he could do was cover the brunette with his own body.

At that moment Itachi leapt after Kabuto who stabbed him in the chest just as Sasuke and Sayuri fell to the ground causing a dull thud. Itachi's left eye suddenly lost the Sharingan as his body turned into a flock of scarecrows. Quickly he took the sword from his opponent and slashed his horn. The two men rebounded to the ground facing each other a small droplet of water falling on Kabuto's shoulder.

"What are they doing?" Sayuri asked, taking Sasuke's offered hand as he pulled her up. Itachi stood, not too far away from them with a hand atop of Kabuto's head.

"Izanami," Sasuke began. "Kabuto is technically stuck in a never ending loop fighting Itachi."

"You...you guys can do that?" she asked a mixture of awe and fear in her voice. He turned to her then, deactivating his Sharingan and watching how her hair stuck to her face and dripped from the ends. He fought the urge to move her hair away from her face while she fought down the blush that was threatening to show on her cheeks from the way he looked down at her.

With a cough Sayuri looked away braking whatever trance they were under and turned back to Itachi. "I think we should…go see your brother."

"Hn." Sasuke turned on his heel with Sayuri following him.

"He won't be getting out of this anytime soon." Itachi murmured as the two teens approached him.

Sayuri stopped right beside the older brother to peer at Kabuto. "You got him."

"In a way…" Itachi agreed, stepping away from the man. "He'll be able to get out of it once he stops trying to be something he's not."

"What?!" Sayuri turned to Itachi completely taken aback. "Why the heck would you do that?!"

Itachi sighed and turned back to Kabuto. "Because he was like me when I was younger. He thinks that he has obtained everything and nothing is impossible to him. He has convinced himself that he cannot fail, so to him failure is not an option." Both teens looked at Itachi in confusion. "To deceive myself, I stopped trusting in other people's strengths. While in Kabuto's case, he deceived himself he made other people's strengths his own. What I want for him is to realize that even though the village betrayed him, he must not blame himself."

Sasuke's fists tightened in anger. "Why are you doing this for him!? He was nothing like you! You were perfect."

Itachi looked down sadly. "I erased Sayuri's memories thinking that would help her when in reality I caused more harm than good. I was even willing to use Shisui's eye on you to control you. I treated you two like children, manipulating both of you in what I thought would be the best outcome for you." He looked at Sasuke. "So don't say that I'm perfect."

Sayuri looked down at the ground and wrapped an arm around herself just as Itachi removed Kabuto's glasses. "It's time to stop the Edo Tensei, and with that you'll be able to return to your original." Sayuri looked up at Itachi in slight shock.

"But…" She began but stopped herself. It didn't matter if she wanted Itachi to stay, she was sent here to stop this jutsu and that was all that really mattered.

"I was able to protect Konoha one last time." Itachi smiled. "I have no regrets."

"But why?!" Sasuke demanded. "After all they did to you, why are you still protecting them?! I can forgive you, but I can't forgive them!" Sasuke glared at Itachi. "How can you say you have no regrets when I turned out like this because of you?!"

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Itachi sighed. "But you also must realize that you are not alone." Sayuri glanced up at Sasuke, both meeting each other's eyes. "Now then, Kabuto…" he opened the man's eyes. "Teach me how to deactivate the Edo Tensei." Slowly Kabuto raised his hands forming the seals one at a time.

"So no matter what I say won't stop you." Sasuke finally spoke after a small moment of silence while Kabuto chanted the seals one by one. "When I saw you two I followed you here to see if what Tobi had told me was true. Then when I was finally with the two of you I remembered how we were when we were children. How we used to get along so perfectly. And the more I remember, the more I hate the Konoha." Sasuke's coal black eyes slid to Sayuri who looked at him sadly. "It's probably because you're my big brother that you keep trying to tell me what to do, but it is because I am your little brother, that I will keep doing what I'm doing. And I know that you, more than anyone understands my reasoning, Sayuri."

The brunette nodded solemnly. Of course she did. She had the same internal battle with herself. To protect Konoha, to destroy it…In the end she decided to protect the village, not only because most of the people in it were innocent but because she knew that Itachi would have wanted it.

"Edo Tensei…Release!" Kabuto's voice broke through the silence. A bright light fell on Itachi as he turned to his brother and slowly began to approach Sasuke.

"Before I say goodbye…I will tell you what you wanted to know." Sasuke looked at his brother expectantly. "What I did that night before leaving you is exactly as Tobi said. I always lied to you. I always kept you away because I didn't want you to become involved…but now that I think about it. I think that _you_ could have been able to change our father, mother…and the entire Uchiha." Itachi reached out a hand to Sasuke as he came closer. "If I had been honest from the start and told you what was really going on…maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. But I failed…and no matter what I say now, it will not change your mind. So I'm going to tell you exactly what I think."

Itachi pulled Sasuke's head forward, hitting his forehead against his own. "You don't have to forgive me…No matter what you decide to do…from now on. I will always love you." Itachi turned his head slightly to glance back at Sayuri and grinned down at the girl who fought to keep her tears back. "Take good care of her, little brother."

**A.N.**

**Well I'm tired…please tell me what you think :)**


	32. Sign

**A.N.**

**Bless all of those who have reviewed, faved, and followed my story. I really, truly appreciate it!**

If you have not kept up with the manga from here on out there may be spoilers.

**Disclaimer: Naruto does NOT belong to me.**

**Sayuri and any characters that have not and will not appear in the manga and/or anime are completely original.**

**Please Review!**

"_Edo Tensei…Release!" Kabuto's voice broke through the silence. A bright light fell on Itachi as he turned to his brother and slowly began to approach Sasuke. _

"_Before I say goodbye…I will tell you what you wanted to know." Sasuke looked at his brother expectantly. "What I did that night before leaving you is exactly as Tobi said. I always lied to you. I always kept you away because I didn't want you to become involved…but now that I think about it. I think that you could have been able to change our father, mother…and the entire Uchiha." Itachi reached out a hand to Sasuke as he came closer. "If I had been honest from the start and told you what was really going on…maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. But I failed…and no matter what I say now, it will not change your mind. So I'm going to tell you exactly what I think." _

_Itachi pulled Sasuke's head forward, hitting his forehead against his own. "You don't have to forgive me…No matter what you decide to do…from now on. I will always love you." Itachi turned his head slightly to glance back at Sayuri and grinned down at the girl who fought to keep her tears back. "Take good care of her, little brother." _

Sign

"Captain Sayuri!" the brunette turned looked down from the roof. "Look!" her eyes followed the man's hand to the dark sky that was slowly illuminated by slivers of bright light. She smiled at the sight. The jutsu was over. They did it! She felt a dull ache in her chest just then and a tear rolled down her cheek. Slowly she moved to swipe it away wondering why she felt so sad.

XXX

Sasuke kept his gaze up at the roof of the cave seemingly frozen in place. Sayuri bit her lip and approached him slowly as to not alarm him. Gently she laid a hand on his shoulder and waited until he turned to her.

"I know I'm not my original, but I have all her memories." She took a deep breath. "Itachi was someone very dear to me, and although I never had any siblings, being with him made me feel as if I did." She let him go and took a step back forming a seal in the process.

She was stopped by two hands holding on to hers. Sasuke had his head down watching his hands cover hers. "There's nothing I can say to you either…so that you can stay."

She shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, Sasuke." She pulled a hand away from him and placed it atop of his. "I said it before and I meant it…I won't let you destroy Konoha." She pulled away from him completely this time and quickly made the tiger seal. "I care about you Sasuke…please don't do this." She smiled sadly before her form disappeared leaving only a pile of dirt on the ground's cave.

XXX

"Have you gotten any word from the Kages?" Sayuri asked their communicator.

"No, ever since they got into a fight with Madara we lost contact with them." The man sighed.

"Captain Sayuri!" the girl in question turned to the young blue haired boy. He leaned forward trying to catch his breath all the while Sayuri watched him with amusement. "The…Feudal lords are…inside." He said in between pants.

Sayuri nodded and smiled. "Good to know." She turned on her heel decided on checking the perimeter when Chojuro quickly got in her way, arms outstretched.

"Wait!" he cried. Sayuri raised an eyebrow. "The Clan Heads want to have a talk with you."

"_All _of them?" she questioned and the boy nodded. "Great, what could they possibly want now." She mumbled under her breath as she made her way to the safe house.

She opened the door and was greeted by chatting grown men, laughing as if this was some sort of merry reunion and not a war. But hey, if it kept them from becoming hysterical and petulant, she had absolutely no problem.

"Lady Sayuri…" the brunette cringed at the name, regardless she turned to see Arashi standing off to the side, arms crossed over his chest. He wore yet another elegant kimono, one that complemented his eyes.

The head of the Uindo clan walked over to her and offered her a smile. Sayuri only nodded in acknowledgement and followed the man to the other side of the house. Once inside she saw the three other men sitting around a rectangular table. Arashi took the empty chair on the right, leaving her with the empty seat at the head of the table. With a small sigh she quietly sat down, placing her hands on the smooth wooden furniture.

"You look…" Koji from the Lightning Country began, taking in her form.

"Dirty, tired, frustrated, annoyed, horrible…" Sayuri smirked at them. "…Take your pick." She was so not in the mood to be dealing with them right now. She had friends out there fighting to keep their way of life safe and here she was, in a nice cool room having a _chat_ with a couple of _ninja_ that really should be helping out and not cowering in fear.

"I was going to say well, but I supposed those apply too."

"Cut to the chase." Sayuri replied. "Why am I here?"

"Not in the mood to chat, Lady Sayuri?" Ryu mocked. Sayuri rolled her eyes. The man from the Hidden Rock Village would forever get on her nerves.

"Lady Sayuri," Hideo began, he moved to pick up some lint from his blue robes. "We wish to ask you to stay here with us."

"Excuse me…?" she replied slowly, brown shaded eyes narrowing slightly.

"It is what is best for the safety of our agreement and for your clan." Added Koji, his jade eyes on the girl.

"What treaty?" Sayuri moved her hands to her lap and straightened. "Do you mean when you forced me into agreeing with you about this war? Which, by the way, you're not doing anything about! There are people out there, dying because of the decision _we_ made and you expect me to sit here and wait patiently?!"

The four men said nothing as the girl continued to rant.

"You're all a piece of work, you know that?" she huffed and stared them all down.

"A war would have broken out regardless. Madara would have made sure of that." Explained Ryu, meeting her glare with one of his own. "What we need from you is to stay here. If you were to die we'd have to look for another clan suitable enough to take your place, this wouldn't sit well with your village. Think about the good of the many."

"The good of the many…" A small chuckle left her lips and soon it turned into full blown laughter. "The good of the many would be for _all_ of us to fight in the war."

Hideo shook his head. "You don't understand, Lady Sayuri." She turned to the purple haired man. "If something were to happen to the Kages we are to take their place until someone more suitable arrives, however if we were to die then everything would go into chaos. The people wouldn't know where to begin. They would have no idea how to run a village or how to keep things in order."

"Then you go out there and fight, and make sure that nothing happens to the Kages because we are first and foremost ninja under _their _rule. Just because we are clan heads does not mean that we get to sit back and watch everything unfold hoping for the best outcome. We go out there and make it happen!"

Sayuri stood making the wooden chair scrape noisily. "And what clan is it that you're talking about?! My clan is gone, there is only me. And if I die, then I die. I'm sure you can find a suitable replacement, it's just a matter of sorting through the bunch." Having said that, the brunette turned to the door.

"Lady Sayuri!" Koji called out appalled. No one had ever talked to him, or any of them for that matter, in such a way.

Sayuri stopped, hand on the door knob and turned to the four men. "Oh, and one more thing…_stop_ calling me _Lady Sayuri_! It's just Sayuri or Captain from here on out." She turned back to the door opened it and slammed it shut behind her before stalking off to the entrance, ignoring the feudal lords curious looks.

Once outside she took a deep breath. God this was frustrating. Feeling someone's eyes on her, Sayuri turned to see Chojuro standing a few feet away. He offered her a small smile as she walked over to him.

"Any news yet?" Chojuro nodded.

"Just one. The Allied Forces have arrived at the scene of the battle with Naruto." He looked around him and crossed his arms in thought. "That would explain why I stopped feeling dispersed chakras in the area.

Sayuri hummed and nodded. "From what I can sense, it's getting pretty serious." She mumbled sensing a large amount of chakra flare before receding back to its original state.

"I feel horrible." The boy whined. "We should be out there too."

Sayuri nodded. "I know, but right now protecting the lords is our duty."

"Right!"

Just then the brunette gasped raising a hand to her head. The boy beside her became alarmed and called her name several times but received no answer. Chojuro looked around him trying to find someone to help him, until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine Chojuro…"

"A-are you sure? I-I could call a medic if you'd like." The boy looked at her, worry etched on his face.

Sayuri forced herself to smile and shook her head. "No I'll be fine. It was nothing." She started walking, the swordsman fast on her tail. "Uh…" she paused and looked over her shoulder. "Why don't you do me a favor and take a look around the perimeter. Tell me if something seems weird."

"Yes ma-I mean Captain Sayuri!" He saluted before rushing off.

Once she could no longer sense the boy anywhere near her, Sayuri's shoulders slumped. So that's what the sad feeling she felt when the Edo Tensei had been released was. Itachi had been with her clone and so had Sasuke. Sayuri shook her head trying to clear it. The sun of the new day was high up in the sky and she couldn't afford to feel sorry for herself. She needed to protect the nobles until the war was over. Maybe then she wouldn't feel as empty as she was feeling now.

_Yeah…and how exactly would you begin with that? _Sayuri bit her lip. No, she can figure that out later. Right now she needed to move them group to another safe house.

"Chojuro…" she said just as the boy landed before her. "Anything?" Taken by surprise by her ability to tell where he was, the Hidden Mist ninja shook his head. "…Good. We need to get moving."

"Right!" The two began to walk side by side towards the safe house all the while Chojuro kept sneaking glances at her. From what he had heard before, Sayuri was easy to sneak up on unless she was on high alert for something. So it wasn't much of a surprise that he just knew something was wrong with the girl, she seemed more tense than usual but he was never one to pry so he let it go.

XXX

Samurai and ninja alike stood frozen, their eyes on the dark sky. Their entire day had been completely uneventful while they guarded the feudal lords until now. Everyone felt a cold chill run down their backs as they each held their breaths.

"That…that feels…" Chojuro whispered from beside her, his eyes on the darkening sky. The door to the safe house burst open just then.

"What in the world is that?!" Demanded Ryu Kusaki as he ran up to the brunette, he stopped a few steps behind her.

The five clan heads now stood out in the middle of the forest their eyes set on one specific point in the sky. They had been feeling small random bursts of chakra throughout the day, all of which they had known belonged to the allied forces. Word had finally gotten to them that they had been fighting against Madara and Tobi.

Yet this immense power did not belong to them it was too atrocious…it felt suffocating, and evil. It was at that point that they felt it. Something big was moving quickly to the west. They all took a collective step back.

_One…_Sayuri began counting the minutes that they stood there. _Two…_ Behind her the four older men clenched their fists at their sides. _Three…_ The samurai all removed their head gear to get a better look at the night sky. _Four…_ The feudal lords had grown curious and all clambered up to the windows trying to see what the shinobi saw.

And then they felt it. The ground under them shook. The tremble resembled that of a massive earthquake. The feudal lords screamed in alarm as their safe house shook around them, while all the shinobi could do was stare in horror as they heard HQ deliver one last message to everyone, no matter if they were on the battlefield or not.

"Shit!" Sayuri quickly turned back to the safe house as she formed five had seals faster than she had ever done before. A large dome made out of rock slowly emerged just in time to stop the large gust of air from slamming into them.

Everyone around her bent forward, clutching their heads and squeezing their eyes shut expecting something to hit them. Two minutes passed and the rumbling stopped. With a heavy sigh Sayuri fell to her knees, the jutsu coming undone around them.

"Captain!" the ninja and samurai exclaimed seeing the brunette panting on the ground. Sweat dripping down her cheek as she clutched a small hand to her chest.

"Sayuri!" The four clan heads rushed to her, gathering around her trying to get her attention.

Her eyes stared at the ground before her in a mixture of shock and fear. She vaguely registered the fact that she was being pulled up to her feet. She could not focus on the faces of the people before her. Her heart was beating frantically. Sayuri closed her eyes trying to calm her nerves and the face of a pale eyed, brown haired, young man smiling down at her came to mind.

"Neji…" she whispered and she felt as if a cold hand was clutching her heart tightly. She didn't believe in omens but for some reason she feared for his safety.

The heiress shook her head. No, Neji is a genius. He was perhaps one of the few ninja that didn't need luck in this war, he was too strong to be in any real danger and even if he was in trouble he was smart enough to get out of it. There was no need to worry. Neji is ok, Neji will be fine. Sayuri kept repeating that sentence like a mantra.

_Neji is ok, Neji will be fine._ Sayuri blinked and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and was met with the worried looks of the feudal lords and ninja alike. She glanced around her and noticed she was in the safe house. Funny, she didn't even remember when they brought her here.

"Captain?" called Chojuro.

"I'm fine." She smiled at him and turned an apologetic look to everyone in the room. "I'm sorry for worrying you." Sayuri tugged on her sleeve in nervousness. _Neji is ok, Neji will be fine. Neji is ok, Neji will be fine. Neji is ok, Neji will be fine._

"Are you sure?" asked Arashi as he approached her with a glass of water. "You look a bit…sick."

"It's nothing." She shook her head as she sat down on the chair that Chojuro had brought for her. _Neji is ok, Neji will be fine._ She continued to chant and reached for the glass of water only to freeze when it cracked just as she was about to touch it.

"Uh…" Arashi stared, wide eyes at the glass in his hand, Sayuri's hand hovering just a few centimeters before it.

The room fell silent and Sayuri gulped, her hand trembling slightly. Quickly she snatched it back and clutched the hand to her heart.

"That's a bad omen…" Hideo mumbled as he kept his mint blue eyes trained on the glass of water.

Sayuri gripped her sleeve in worry until she felt something tugging on her senses. Her head turned to the left as the feeling grew stronger. Her eyes narrowed as she frowned. Beside her Koji stepped up next to her looking in the direction that she was, but felt nothing.

"What is it, girl?" he asked and watched her stand.

"Someone's entered Konoha's border."

"Friend or foe?" asked Ryu.

"If it was a friend, I wouldn't be worried." She replied as she stood.

The people in the room turned to her. She felt the summoning jutsu tug at her once again and hesitantly turned to the group of people in the room.

"Go." She turned to Chojuro in slight shock. "You should go. It's your village. I'll take care of things here."

Sayuri turned to the ninja in the room, all of whom nodded in agreement. "All right…" she turned back to the young swordsman. "After I'm gone I need you to make preparations to leave once again. That attack whatever it was came from the main battlefield. That means they're trying to prove that they can hit anything they want." Chojuro nodded. "They, however, can't find you if they can't sense your chakra." She turned to the ninja then. "So make sure to keep it hidden."

"Understood." They all stood at attention before her.

She nodded and formed a single hand seal. "Good luck everyone." And with that she was gone leaving smoke behind her.

XXX

Sayuri gasped as she opened her eyes. Her brown orbs darted around the room disoriented.

"What's wrong sis?" Konohamaru asked as he rushed to her followed quickly by Moegi and Udon both of whom looked to be on high alert. The three had bee tasked by her to keep watch at ANBU headquarters until she got back, and they had followed her orders diligently.

"Sayuri?" Moegi asked uneasily as the older teen stood from her spot.

"Tell the ANBU that we have intruders. I'll be going after them, tell them not to interfere only to stay on high alert in case they begin an attack."

The Genin looked up at her startled. An intruder? Now? The three children frowned. They didn't have time to ask silly questions, they needed to do as they were told.

"Roger!"And with that the three disappeared out of the window.

_What do you think you're doing Sasuke…?_ Sayuri clenched her hands and stepped out of the center of the seals. She quickly removed her vest and picked up a monkey mask on the desk by the window tying it firmly in place, finally she pulled on a white hooded cloak. For a second her gaze fell on the full moon before she leapt out of the window as she headed out.

XXX

"Intruders?" one ANBU asked alarmed. This man had been among the few new recruits. He and his fellow ANBU were the fresh batch of ninja that were being trained by Sayuri herself while the other more experienced ninja went to war. And although they knew it was an honor to be nominated into the ANBU and to be trained by the heiress of the clan that had started the organization in the first place, they had to admit they were nervous.

Sure the other ninja were used to being told that they needed to kill on sight, or that someone had broken into a high security building, but this…someone entering the village while everyone else was at war? This made them all nervous.

Not only that but to be told that their commander had told them to stay out of it? That was their only clue of knowing that whoever this intruder was, they weren't someone that newbie's like themselves could handle.

"What should we do?" asked one with a dog mask.

"I think we should do as she said." Replied one wearing a monkey mask.

"But what if she ends up needing us?" The one wearing a cat mask asked.

"What if—"

"All right that's enough!" Konahamaru scolded. "You are ANBU not Genin act like ones and do as you're told. I'm sure big sister Sayuri can handle these goons on her own." He frowned and crossed his arms, praying to the gods that he was right.

XXX

"What are we doing?" Sasuke asked as he looked around the area. "You got what you needed so let's move."

"Patience, Sasuke…" Orochimaru smiled. "There is one more thing I need to collect." The members of team Taka stood before the closed gates of Konoha. Neither one of them knew what the snake ninja was planning but they all felt that whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good.

Suddenly the ground below them shook as roots suddenly spiked up around them and shot up into the air, standing still for a millisecond before shooting back down onto the ground, the sharp ends pointed towards the four men. Barely managing to escape the four fought to prevent themselves from being impaled, but no matter how many roots they cut down, more seemed to appear from the ground.

"Enough!" Sasuke yelled growing impatient. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Suddenly the entire area was engulfed by red flames. The roots fell to the ground with an audible thud, the flames slowly spreading out around them. The moisture in the area suddenly became visible before falling to the ground effectively putting out the fire.

"Leave." Sasuke froze, recognizing the voice of the new comer. The four men turned to see a hooded ANBU standing a few feet away from them.

"Who are you?" Asked Suigetsu, getting into a defensive stance. When the ninja did not answer he gritted his teeth and tensed, ready to take the ANBU out until he saw a single hand in front of him. He turned to the Uchiha questioningly as he stared at the ninja.

"Unless you want to die, I suggest you stay where you are Suigetsu." The Uchiha ordered as he narrowed his eyes.

Raising a brow the mist ninja turned to the figure before them. _Could he really be that strong? _

"Well if it isn't the lovely Lady Sayuri…" Orochimaru smiled and bowed as Sayuri's eyes steeled at the honorific. "I was expecting you sooner."

"Wait!" Suigetsu exclaimed pointing at the ANBU. "You're a girl?!"

Behind the monkey mask, brown eyes narrowed. "Leave…_now._" She ordered. Tone hard enough to make chills run down Suigetsu's back.

Black eyes slid to the grinning Orochimaru. _Sayuri…? That's who he was waiting for?_ He tensed.

"Oh my! Such a cold welcoming from the Fire Country's princess."

Suddenly the man was on his back, sword at his neck. "You know…I really have absolutely_ no_ problem killing you." Just as she was about to strike, Juugo shoved her away as he stood before the snake Sanin.

"Forgive me, but I can't allow you to kill this man." He turned to Sasuke who stood still as he watched the hooded ninja straighten up. Eyes shifted to the girl as she completely ignored Sasuke and kept her masked face tilted at the man behind him. From the moment the girl appeared his team leader grew completely unwilling to act, it was as if he was in a trance.

Orochimaru stood up and dusted himself off before walking around Juugo, a smile on his face. "Lady Sayuri, I came here to collect something I left behind."

"There's nothing for you here." Sayuri clenched her fists.

"That's where you're wrong." The snake grinned.

Sayuri gasped as a large snake suddenly emerged from the ground, wrapping itself around her body completely immobilizing her. _Damn…_She grunted as she tried to struggle free and cried out in pain as the snake suddenly bit her neck.

"Orochimaru!" Sasuke angrily called as he watched the events unfold.

The Sanin simply smiled. "Don't worry, Sasuke, it's just a chakra suppressant, so that she doesn't try to escape."

Suddenly the snake disappeared as the girl fell to her knees. She shook as she attempted to stand before falling forward. Quickly the Uchiha caught her and pulled her against his chest. Slowly he pulled back the hood and removed her mask. He stared down at the messy brown hair, some of it sticking to her cheeks. Without thinking he brushed some strands of hair away from her face ignoring the glare she directed at him.

"Let me go!" she hissed as she attempted to move her arms but only managed to lift one up before it slumped down to her side uselessly.

Ignoring her request the Uchiha turned to Orochimaru, Sharingan activated. "What do you want from her?"

"Heh." The pale man smirked. "Three years ago on exactly this date I injured her in the forest of death. I struck her abdomen and pushed some of my own chakra into her wound." Golden eyes slid over to the glaring Marihasha. "When I attacked the village I had planned to use her as a bargaining chip against the village in case something went wrong, not only that but to experiment on her as well."

"You're sick!" Sayuri spat still trying to struggle.

Orochimaru laughed. "I wouldn't really say that." Sasuke shifted away from the man. The fact that his grip tightened around the girl did not go unnoticed by the ninja around them. "I'm not planning on using her in that manner anymore."

"Explain." The Uchiha ordered.

"Throughout the years the wound I inflicted has been collecting chakra for me." His gaze slid to the brunette in the Uchiha's arms. "Let's just say that you're my fuel source for what we're about to do." Sasuke stood with Sayuri still in his arms. Juugo, noticing the Uchiha's alarm and moved to stand in front of him.

"I'm not letting you anywhere near her!" Suigetsu's purple orbs shifted from the Uchiha to Orochimaru. This was getting interesting. He smiled as if he was watching some sort of drama.

"If you want the jutsu to work I need chakra. Don't worry, Sasuke. It won't kill her."

Sayuri gritted her teeth. "Like hell I'm letting you take my chakra!" She attempted to move but found it impossible. Her entire chakra system was blocked; there was only enough flowing to keep her alive and conscious.

"It won't kill her…" Sasuke echoed.

Sayuri looked at the Uchiha. He wasn't seriously considering letting the snake take her chakra!

"I give you my word." The tall snake sanin smiled.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, Sharingan flaring and quickly turning into the Mangekyo. "If I think you're hurting her I'll—"

"Of course" The snake smirked. "I know how protective you are of little Lady Sayuri."

"Sasuke…" she called, panic taking over. The Uchiha glanced down at her for a few seconds, an emotion that she could not quite read in them. He gripped her closer to him just as they entered the village.

"Don't worry." Whispered Sasuke, his warm breath ghosting her ear. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

**Please review! :)**


	33. Questions

**A.N.**

**Bless all of those who have reviewed, faved, and followed my story. I really, truly appreciate it!**

If you have not kept up with the manga from here on out there may be spoilers.

**Disclaimer: Naruto does NOT belong to me.**

**Sayuri and any characters that have not and will not appear in the manga and/or anime are completely original.**

**Please Review!**

"_If you want the jutsu to work I need chakra. Don't worry, Sasuke. It won't kill her." _

_Sayuri gritted her teeth. "Like hell I'm letting you take my chakra!" She attempted to move but found it impossible. Her entire chakra system was blocked; there was only enough flowing to keep her alive and conscious. _

"_It won't kill her…" Sasuke echoed. _

_Sayuri looked at the Uchiha. He wasn't seriously considering letting the snake take her chakra! _

"_I give you my word." The tall snake sanin smiled._

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes, Sharingan flaring and quickly turning into the Mangekyo. "If I think you're hurting her I'll—"_

"_Of course" The snake smirked. "I know how protective you are of little Lady Sayuri."_

"_Sasuke…" she called, panic taking over. The Uchiha glanced down at her for a few seconds, an emotion that she could not quite read in them. He gripped her closer to him just as they entered the village. _

"_Don't worry." Whispered Sasuke, his warm breath ghosting her ear. "I won't let anyone hurt you."_

Questions

Moriyo, Gai, and Kakashi stood next to each other watching the scene unfold. The two had been fighting tooth and nail to keep Madara, the ten tails, and who they just found out to be Obito, back. They had never expected to see so much bloodshed. They were also not fully prepared to see one of their students die.

Beside them Sakura gasped when her jade eyes saw through the dust at the fallen man. Around them the allied shinobi turned to see why Naruto had stopped fighting all together.

"Ne…" Lee whispered in disbelief as he stood next to Hajime who only looked on in worry. A few feet away Diachi stood by Tenten, a hand on her arm to keep her from doing anything rash.

"Gai…" Moriyo turned to the man who held his tears back.

Neji was dead. There was nothing she or anyone could do to bring him back and it broke her heart. Not only because he had died so young, but because she could already imagine the pain Sayuri would go through once she found out.

Naruto stood up with newfound determination, the Kyubi's chakra flaring up around him. He was not giving up not now, or ever. They would protect the shinobi world with new found determination, now more than ever because they all knew how hard it was to lose a loved one and they were not about to let their deaths be in vain.

XXX

Sayuri gritted her teeth in concentration while she attempted to at least move her fingers, but no such luck. She huffed and turned her brown eyes to the sky. The wind felt nice against her skin as they leapt roof top to roof top, the group trying to avoid the most crowded areas of the village in fear of Sayuri calling out for help. Not like she would and even is she did, it wouldn't do her much good. The only thing that would get her is the involvement innocent civilians and that would only make matters worse.

They came to a stop and Sayuri looked around her. The place was completely destroyed, there was only rubble maybe five structures still remained but as far as she could see the place was a dump. She caught sight of a lone piece of what used to be a flag, the Uchiha emblem still visible.

"Juugo." She heard Sasuke call and felt as he handed her over to the taller orange haired man, her eyes still on the mess that was around her.

Sasuke stepped forward making a few hand seals. Just as he finished the last one a large slab of rock with the Sharingan drawn on the center moved aside. The Uchiha stepped back and turned to the tall man who dutifully handed the teenage girl over.

"There's nothing left of the Uchiha's Nakano shrine anymore." Orochimaru pointed out as he looked around him.

"Appearance isn't everything. What is important is downstairs." Said Sasuke as he began his descend. "Let's go."

The way slowly became illuminated as they moved forward. The torches on the wall lit their way coming to an end at a large room. The wall in the far back had two Uchiha fans, in between them the name 'UCHIHA' was written in hiragana, on the floor was a large slab of rock with writing on it, indecipherable to Sayuri and the rest but not to Sasuke.

"Alright," Orochimaru stepped up next to Sasuke, peering down at the Marihasha girl. "Just take off her cloak and lay her down and I'll do the rest."

Sayuri's eyes widened in fear while Sasuke's Sharingan flared in warning towards his former teacher. Sasuke set her down and removed the white cloak putting it aside before carefully laying her down. Orochimaru grinned and kneeled down next to the girl.

"Sasuke!" Sayuri called out a slight tone of panic in her voice. She tilted her head to look at the teen who knelt down on her other side, he placed a hand on her shoulder but kept his eyes on Orochimaru. The brunette felt a cold breeze on her abdomen as the Sannin lifted up her black shirt.

"Ah, there it is." He murmured, golden colored eyes on the reddening scar. "You've been using too much chakra lately haven't you, Lady Sayuri?"

"We're at war, what do you think?" she snapped and glared daggers at the man.

He grinned. "Does it hurt?"

"It burns." She looked down at the red scar then back up at him. "You should know, you put it on me."

Orochimaru chuckled and placed a cold hand on the lower left side of her stomach, directly above the scar. "Try to relax."

Sayuri's eyes widened at the stinging sensation. She gritted her teeth and turned away from both Orochimaru and Sasuke as she squeezed her eyes shut. Her chakra was slowly leaving her body and entering his and the process was anything _but _pleasant. A small cry coming from the girl on the ground made Sasuke turn to the snake Sannin.

"Orochimaru…!" he warned.

The man glanced up at him with a smirk on his face. "I said I wouldn't kill her and I won't, but I need to extract every last bit of chakra that's been absorbed by the wound." He looked down at the struggling girl. "My chakra has mixed in with hers at this point preventing her body from healing and stealing the chakra that is used by her to keep the wound closed. If I can't get every last bit, it will never heal and she'll only continue gathering more chakra for me to take."

Sasuke's Sharingan spun as he looked down at the two ninja. There was a large mass of chakra that had gathered in the area where Orochimaru had his hand over, the size of it was slowly decreasing as it entered the man's system and left Sayuri's.

A few more seconds and the painful pull and burning sensation disappeared, replaced by a cool and soothing one. Sayuri's body relaxed and she panted, small beads of sweat rolling down her forehead and dripping onto the ground.

"There." Orochimaru pulled away and watched how the red scar slowly disappeared into nothing more than a small, thin, tan line. "You're free from my chakra, Lady Sayuri." He stood and flexed his fingers. "And I've got the chakra you've been so kindly collecting for me."

"Bastard…" Sayuri hissed as she looked at the man, still unable to move. "Get your hands off me!" she snapped at Sasuke as he picked her up.

"She's got a mouth on her." Suigetsu whistled watching in amusement as Sasuke sat Sayuri against the wall near the exit. "I like her!" Sasuke turned to Suigetsu giving him a stern look that could only be interpreted as a warning to stay away from her, while Sayuri huffed in exasperation.

"Now, I'll get started." Orochimaru pulled out a mask, that Sayuri could not recognize and suddenly his body flared up with chakra. The image of a white man bearing the same face as the one depicted on the mask appeared behind him. The white being pulled a katana and sliced his stomach, five orbs of light flew out of it as soon as the sword had been pulled out.

Orochimaru's own abdomen burst open, the wound inflicted on the white being having been inflicted on him as well. One of the five orbs flew into Orochimaru who looked down at his hands.

"They're back!" He laughed and took off the mask, blood dripping down his mouth. "Now I can perform the Edo Tensei and summon them. Juugo, Sasuke, Suigetsu get ready!"

"Edo Tensei?!" Sayuri looked over at the other three ninja. "Are you _insane_?!" Suigetsu stood behind Sasuke while Juugo placed a hand on the Uchiha's back. Suddenly six Zetsu came out of Sasuke all falling limply on the ground. The brunette gaped at them and then at Sasuke. Tobi, the fake Madara or whoever the masked man was obviously didn't trust Sasuke.

"Six of you…" Orochimaru kneeled down holding his bleeding stomach. "This is perfect. Juugo take five of them and lay them out under the floating orbs." The orange haired teen quickly got to work setting the white Zetsu in a row. Orochimaru took the hand that was covered in blood and placed it on the ground. Seals suddenly spread though out the floor, dark circles appeared underneath four of the five Zetsus. "Suigetsu get the sixth one ready."

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru!" the silver haired swordsman pulled the remaining Zetsu's mouth wide open.

Sasuke moved to stand next to Sayuri who could only look on at what was occurring in shock.

"Who are you trying to bring back?" She received no answer, instead she heard Orochimaru call out the name of the jutsu. Four of Zetsu on the ground cried out in pain as the four orbs that floated above them entered their bodies.

"And one more!" Orochimaru exclaimed as he took out a scroll and a small vial he had tucked away in his belt. Quickly he unraveled the scroll and smeared what was on the vial onto the white page. The liquid soon spread across the wooden floor forming the same markings and dark circle around the remaining Zetsu who looked on in horror at his four counter parts. If she had any control of her body, Sayuri would have shrunken back in fear and shock as she watched their bodies morph into someone else's.

"They're coming!" Orochimaru announced as he turned into a snake and slid right into the remaining Zetsu's mouth, the man slowly taking Orochimaru's form. "And there you have them. The ones who know everything."

"This is the first Hokage…the man who was said to be the God of Shinobi, the _real_ Hashirama…?" Suigetsu asked looking at the tall long haired man with red armor.

"So it's you again, the Orochimaru brat." The white haired man donning blue armor spoke.

"He probably removed the seal of the Shikifuujin that was trapping us and then used the Edo Tensei." The third Hokage spoke.

"You managed to remove the seal?" The blonde one on the left exclaimed. "But how…"

"You underestimate me, Minato." Orochimaru dusted himself off. "I had a lot of time on my hands when I lost my jutsu, so I did a lot of research."

Minato looked around and frowned turning to the dark haired man to his left. "So it looks like we've been resurrected."

"Really now?" The man replied crossing his arms over his chest.

Sayuri gaped at the last man in surprise. This was not happening! She was not seeing this! There was no way that he could be here.

"Uh?" The second Hokage turned the blonde.

"Who are you two?" asked Hashirama.

"The Fourth Hokage!" he replied as he turned and pointed at his long coat.

"No way! A fourth?!" Hashirama exclaimed and looked around him to the other man. "Are you the fifth then?!"

"Uh, no…" The man smiled. "I am Yūkan Marihasha." The other replied.

Hashirama was ecstatic upon the revelation. Never in his wildest dreams did he think the village would have survived that long. Tobirama on the other hand looked at the Marihasha male as if analyzing the man trying to put a puzzle together.

"F-father…?" the dark haired man turned to her then, shock taking over his face.

"Sayuri…?" his eyes slid to the brooding teen standing beside his daughter. _Sasuke…?_ He wondered with narrowed eyes.

"Father?" Tobirama echoed looking at the girl that was sitting against the wall.

"Wow! That's your daughter?!" Hashirama asked as he too looked at the teen that became increasingly nervous under their stares. "She looks kind of like you…the hair maybe…" He frowned noticing that Yūkan's hair was black while the girl's was as reddish brown.

Yūkan smiled down at the girl. "Actually she takes after her mother."

Tobirama cast one last look at the brunette and turned to Orochimaru. "Are you trying to attack the village again?"

"I deprive you of your jutsu at the cost of my life and now you're planning on using me to attack the Leaf!?" The third exclaimed angered at his former pupil.

The first Hokage sighed in resignation. "This world is always fighting! I knew this wasn't a proper jutsu." he smacked his forehead and turned to his brother. "Tobirama, that was why I told you—"

"Be quiet brother. I'm talking to this youngster."

"But—"

"_Silence_."

The room became quiet as all looked at the so called 'God of Shinobi' as he looked away and sulked. Well that was an interesting turn of events, who knew that the First Hokage was prone to small bouts of depression.

"Don't misunderstand." Orochimaru stepped forward to explain. "I am not here to take over the Leaf. This time, due to certain circumstances I simply wanted to create an opportunity for this young man to talk." He gestured to Sasuke who took a step forward and looked them all in the eye.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and there is something I want to ask you."

"An Uchiha…" Tobirama looked at Sasuke with indifference. "No wonder you're with the enemy."

"Tobirama! I told you to stop talking like that!" Hashirama scolded his younger brother who merely brushed it aside.

"I don't care what you say about me. Third, why did you order Itachi to do that?"

_That…?_ Sayuri thought. _He's referring to the Uchiha massacre_. She peered up at the third waiting for his response curious to know his answer as well.

"So you already know…" The old man glanced at Sayuri, unsure if he should outright say it. Sayuri after all had nothing do with it and could possibly still be in the dark.

"I looked through Danzou's documents and found out a few weeks before he did." Sayuri replied. The third and fourth Hokages looked at the girl in shock, while Yūkan looked at her in mild surprise mixed in with pride. "Sasuke killed Itachi not too long after."

"When I heard the truth from Tobi and Danzou I decided to take revenge against the leaf. But now I want to hear it from you. I want the truth, everything you know about Itachi."

The third frowned and nodded none the less. "After forcing him to kill his comrades we labeled him a traitor and had him watch over the Akatsuki. He took it upon himself to do this mission under the condition that I protect you. From a young age he had begun to understand our world and had begun to think like a Hokage." The third smiled fondly at the memory of the young Itachi. "He understood that he needed to protect it and that was possibly why he never really had a strong sense of what a clan was. When he found out about the coup he informed me immediately and did what had to be done."

"So it's true…" Sasuke clenched his fists at his sides, looking away from the men. Sayuri from her spot noticed his body tremble but said nothing feeling a small pang of pain herself.

"It's the curse of the Uchiha. I didn't even know they were all annihilated…" Tobirama spoke catching everyone's attention. "I was expecting them to plan a coup sooner or later…there were some rebellious elements that secretly followed Madara's will, after all."

"It wasn't like you didn't have a part in it either." Said Sayuri as she used the wall to pull herself up, the effects of the snake's paralyzing element already starting to wear off. Her legs wobbled under her but she refused to remain seated.

"She has a point." Orochimaru nodded. "You started it all when you created the Uchiha Military Police. Those who control crime also tend to be disliked, and of course with power comes arrogance. Then, under the pretext that they would supervise the criminals you created their head quarters in the same place as the prison."

"You then segregated them into a compound in the outskirts of the village. So of course there'd be people who'd promote Madara's ideas. They felt prosecuted."

"What?! Tobirama I told you so many times to not prosecute the Uchiha!"

Tobirama narrowed his eyes at Sayuri. "Little girls should know when to be quiet, especially when they don't know the whole truth."

"All I know is that, because of _your_ actions, my clan had to suffer as well." Sayuri clenched her fists at her sides. "My father saw where this was going and decided to side with the Uchiha. Danzou then murdered my clan to make sure they were out of the way, knowing that their political influence would stop any attempts on the Uchiha clan's future existence."

"You're trying my patience, little girl." Tobirama glared at Sayuri who glared right back.

"I suggest you treat my daughter with respect." Yūkan intervened as he glared at the white haired man. "She has done nothing wrong other than voice her opinions on the matter. If it weren't for…certain actions, then maybe she wouldn't have been left an orphan."

"I simply gave them a role they would be good at. I did so to be able to deal promptly with the issue in case a new Madara showed up! Hashirama, you know too well that the Uchiha are a clan possessed by evil!"

"And where exactly did that lead you?!" Yūkan asked turning his full body to the second Hokage. "The total annihilation of _two_ clans."

Tobirama turned to the Marihasha male and crossed his arms over his chest. "It was not my fault you decided to side with them knowing full well what was going on! I had expected better from the Marihasha clan."

"My clan was first and foremost a neutral one. We held connections with each of the clans in this village, don't forget how you got this land in the first place. When my council heard of what was going on we had all agreed that it had all been building up for years, we did not necessarily side with them but we did understand where they were coming from. Aside from the fact that no one in the Third's council presented any real solid proof at the time about the Uchiha planning a takeover."

"Second Hokage…what exactly do you mean by my clan being 'possessed by evil'?"

"While the Senju clan considered their power to be love not jutsu the Uchiha thought jutsu to be above all else." Hashirama closed his eyes and shook his head while Tobirama continued. "But in reality that was not true." The five living shinobi looked at the Second with confusion. "No other clan treasured love as much as the Uchiha. That's why they sealed that off themselves."

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke. To be honest none of them really understood what the white haired male was talking about. All this time the Uchiha had been considered to be emotionless when it came to power and now they were told that in reality the clan was the opposite?

"When a member of the Uchiha knows love, it is as if the feelings they were blocking out arise…they awaken something even stronger than the Senju's power of love."

"Isn't that ok?" Suigetsu asked. "They can get along with the Senju with that strong love or whatever…right?"

Tobirama sighed and shook his head. "The problem is that their power is too strong and they can end up running wild."

"Running wild…?" Sayuri echoed.

"Yes." Tobirama nodded. "When an Uchiha that has known love loses it, it turns into an even stronger hate and changes that person. I have seen it happen many times…and every time there is a certain symptom."

Sayuri looked down at the ground in thought until it dawned on her. "Sharingan…"

"Exactly." The man turned to the brunette glad that she could keep up. Sasuke turned to Sayuri with a questioning look.

"Think about it Sasuke…when you first activated your Sharingan, how exactly did you feel?"

The teen's face went unusually blank. He recalled the first time he activated his dojutsu, the night of the massacre when he had though his brother had betrayed them all. The second time was years later when he felt that Naruto and Sayuri were in danger of dying.

"The Sharingan activates when the user is experiencing something particularly strong, it in turn makes the person stronger. Almost all of the ones who experienced strong emotions are captured by darkness…and the greater that darkness in them becomes the more powerful their eyes get. After that it is near impossible to handle them, like in Madara's case."

"Madara really loved his little brother…probably even more than your brother loved you." Hashirama added to his brother's lecture.

"In any case I channeled their power into something that could be of use to the village. However, if they ended up destroying themselves for the sake of the village, that cannot be helped. By doing so they were still useful to the village in a way."

"Tobirama, would you stop talking like that?! The one you're talking to is a pure Uchiha child!" Hashirama scolded his brother who merely glanced away.

"What is important is the village. The village is the point. You should know this brother."

"I could care less." Sasuke interrupted their little argument. "I am neither pure nor a child. First Hokage…my question to you…" Hashirama tuned his full attention to the boy. "What is the village? What are shinobi in the first place?"

The man raised a hand to his chin closing his eyes in thought. "What is the village and shinobi…?"

"Itachi, my brother, was used by the village and still he risked his life to protect it, he died proud of being a shinobi of the leaf." He then gestured to Sayuri. "And her, despite finding out that the village's council had agreed to illuminated her clan even though they had nothing to do with what my clan was planning, she's still willing to put her life on the line out in the battle field to protect the village." He deactivated his Mangekyo. "And the shinobi who started it all, what are they. I want to hear the truth from you before making my decision."

They all turned to Hashirama waiting patiently for an answer.

**Please Review :)**


	34. History

**A.N.**

**Bless all of those who have reviewed, faved, and followed my story. I really, truly appreciate it!**

If you have not kept up with the manga from here on out there may be spoilers.

**Disclaimer: Naruto does NOT belong to me.**

**Sayuri and any characters that have not and will not appear in the manga and/or anime are completely original.**

**Please Review!**

"_The Sharingan activates when the user is experiencing something particularly strong, it in turn makes the person stronger. Almost all of the ones who experienced strong emotions are captured by darkness…and the greater that darkness in them becomes the more powerful their eyes get. After that it is near impossible to handle them, like in Madara's case."_

"_Madara really loved his little brother…probably even more than your brother loved you." Hashirama added to his brother's lecture._

"_In any case I channeled their power into something that could be of use to the village. However, if they ended up destroying themselves for the sake of the village, that cannot be helped. By doing so they were still useful to the village in a way."_

"_Tobirama, would you stop talking like that?! The one you're talking to is a pure Uchiha child!" Hashirama scolded his brother who merely glanced away._

"_What is important is the village. The village is the point. You should know this brother."_

"_I could care less." Sasuke interrupted their little argument. "I am neither pure nor a child. First Hokage…my question to you…" Hashirama tuned his full attention to the boy. "What is the village? What are shinobi in the first place?"_

_The man raised a hand to his chin closing his eyes in thought. "What is the village and shinobi…?"_

"_Itachi, my brother, was used by the village and still he risked his life to protect it, he died proud of being a shinobi of the leaf." He then gestured to Sayuri. "And her, despite finding out that the village's council had agreed to illuminated her clan even though they had nothing to do with what my clan was planning, she's still willing to put her life on the line out in the battle field to protect the village." He deactivated his Mangekyo. "And the shinobi who started it all, what are they. I want to hear the truth from you before making my decision."_

_They all turned to Hashirama waiting patiently for an answer._

History

"And what decision would that be?" Yukan asked the young teen.

Sasuke turned to face him. "To destroy the village or—"

"Destroy the village?!" Tobirama repeated. His chakra suddenly spiked putting all of them in alarm. "I'm going to…" the room began to tremble around them.

"_Tobirama_..." They all felt the Firsts chakra spike as well. It wasn't until the two men looked at each other that the others took action.

Sasuke placed himself in front of Sayuri while Juugo dashed to stand in front of both of them. Suigetsu hid behind Orochimaru slowly taking his water form while the Sannin formed a single hand seal as his chakra flared up.

"Lower your fingers." Hashirama ordered his younger brother.

"Huh?" Sayuri leaned around the other two to get a better look at the Second Hokage and sure enough his fingers were raised slightly.

"Fine…You don't have to raise your chakra so much, brother." Tobirama grumbled as his fingers relaxed, the pressure in the room livening up a bit.

Suddenly Hashirama burst into laughter making them all jump. "Sorry, sorry!" he apologized as he stepped forward.

"W-wow…" Minato whispered as he watched some dust fall from the ceiling. Yukan looked relieved next to the Fourth as he dusted his coat off.

"Let me tell you, Sasuke. You had a really great brother. Even better than me." He pointed at himself. "I can talk to you about the village but it would be a long story."

"Could you possibly tell him what he needs to know? We're running short on time." Orochimaru asked as he lowered his defensive stance.

The Third looked confused. "What do you mean _short on time_?"

"We're at war." Sayuri answered, still partly shrouded by Juugo. "Madara Uchiha was revived and he's come up with a plan to wipe out all the shinobi. He calls it the 'Moon Eye Plan.'"

Hashirama shook his head and sighed. "This world is always at war…"

The Second Hokage concentrated and turned to his right facing a wall, confirming that they really were fighting. The Fourth, however, looked stunned as a slow smile made its way on his face.

"It seems to be the truth. I can definitely sense Madara's chakra." Tobirama said as he continued to stare at the wall.

"Then we should head to the battlefield too!" Exclaimed the Third.

"You're being controlled by my Edo Tensei, I can limit your movements." The third glared at Orochimaru who looked pretty proud of himself. It wasn't every day that you called the shots amongst five of Konoha's strongest.

"Sayuri," the girl turned to her father who tilted his head to get a better look at the brunette. "Were you fighting as well?"

"Not really," she shook her head. "I spent a good three days tracking down this guy's…" she pointed at Orochimaru. "…Apprentice because he had used the Edo Tensei in the war. After that I was on guard duty for the Feudal lords and the Clan Heads."

"You!? On guard duty!?" Yukan looked rather appalled. "You should have been with them. If something were to happen to the Hokage and—"

"Yeah, I know I got lectured by the other four heads already, I don't need to hear it from you." She grumbled, crossing her arms and looking away.

"So what are you doing here?" Hiruzen demanded. "You should be back there on duty, not here chatting!"

"It's not like I had much of a choice!" Sayuri retorted. "They came here and I had to protect the village." She sighed. _Not like I'm going to have any luck doing that at this rate. _

"And I'm on Sasuke's side. If he isn't satisfied I might even use you to crush the Leaf." Orochimaru added.

Hashirama turned his attention to Sasuke, who stared back with apprehension. Yukan turned to his daughter not liking that her companion was thinking about destroying her home. Tobirama on the other hand scoffed and began to walk away.

"I think you're not understanding, Orochimaru." He placed a hand on the wall. "You might have improved the jutsu, but this time you brought us all back with almost all of our power. I am the one who created this jutsu and I will not allow you to use it to control me!" The wall cracked easily under the pressure of his chakra. "Brother, I am leaving."

Suddenly the white haired man froze his body quivering. Hashirama took one look at his brother and chuckled. "Sarutobi, you have raised a skilled shinobi." Tobirama turned to glare at Orochimaru who accepted his brother's compliments. "Well then," the man beamed. "Do not worry, Orochimaru. I will first free that boy from his ill fillings on the village." Hashirama exclaimed as he dropped to the ground, crossing his feet in an attempt to become comfortable. "…Where should I start…?" He closed his eyes, a smile plastered on his face. "Right, from the very beginning."

Hashirama tilted his head and eyed Sayuri. "Little Marihasha, do you know of your clan's history?"

Sayuri blinked in surprise but nodded none the less. "I was told by the ANBU."

"Let me tell you, something. Your ancestor had much to do with this too."

XXX

**A stone flew across the river only to get half way across before sinking. A young boy dressed in all black bent down to pick up another smooth stone with a pout. **

"**This time I'll get it across for sure!" **

**Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw a stone fly by skipping across the river and landing with a dull 'clack' on the other side. **

"**You should aim a little higher when you throw it." The dark haired boy turned to see another kid his age with straight black hair. **

"**Who are you!?"**

**The boy grinned. "Well you could say I'm your rival at stone skipping!" **

**The boy dressed in black glared. "I asked who you are, tell me your name!"**

"**My name is Hashirama. I can't tell you my surname." **

**The other boy stared at Hashirama with slight distrust. "Well then, Hashirama, look!" He raised a stone up catching the other's attention. "This time I'll make it." He quickly turned and threw the stone. His stance reminded Hashirama of that of a shuriken wielder.**

**The stone skip across but just before it reached the other side it sunk.**

"**Bastard! You stood behind me on purpose to distract me, didn't you! I'm sensitive I can't even pee if someone is standing behind me!"Hashirama jumped back in fright and quickly sunk down drawing circles on the ground with a saddened look on his face.**

"**I'm sorry." Hashirama apologized.**

"**Uh…" The boy looked down at Hashirama. "You don't have to get depressed. I'm sorry, it was just an excuse."**

**Hashirama looked up at him from his spot on the ground. "I didn't know you had such an annoying tendency."**

**The other boy growled, a frown on his face. "I don't know if you're a good or a bad guy, you jerk!" **

**Hashirama suddenly jumped up with a grin on his face. "But you do know that I'm better than you at stone skipping!" he laughed making the skipping motion with his hand.**

"**Next time I'll use **you** instead of the stone!" the boy growled. **

"**I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you mad." Hashirama mumbled sadly crouching down again. "I'm ready to be thrown in the river to make up for it…go ahead."**

**The other boy sighed. "You do realize you're annoying too."**

**Hashirama chuckled. "I just hope I can get to the other side."**

"**I can't stand you! Go away!" The boy yelled pointing back at the forest.**

"**Well then…" Hashirama was up on his feet and turning on his heel when the boy pulled him back.**

"**No, hold on!"**

"**Should I go or should I stay, which is it?" Hashirama looked over his shoulder looking rather sad until something caught his eye. "What's that?!" he asked as he ran across the water to the floating body.**

"**Are you a shinobi…?" asked the boy when he saw Hashirama standing on top of the river as if it was firm ground.**

"**The war is going to reach this place soon. Go home." He replied with a tone so serious it made him sound much older than he looked. "I have to go." He jumped over the body to the other side. "See ya!"**

"**My name is Madara…" the boy called out. Hashirama froze and turned to the boy on the other side. "Not revealing your surname is one of the ninja rules." **

**Hashirama nodded and smiled. "I thought you were a ninja." **

**The two boys eyed each other carefully before turning away.**

XXX

"That was the first time I met him." Hashirama smiled sadly. "We were at war back then. Children were being sent to fight along with the adults. If you were walking and could hold and throw shuriken and kunai you had to fight." He sighed and shook his head. "My father was pretty strict about that too. He believed that children were not children, that they were shinobi…he believed that turning children into shinobi meant that you loved them."

Tobirama crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes listening to his brother while the rest looked at Hashirama solemnly.

"It was a warring period. The average life span of a shinobi and any other citizens was about thirty years." Tobirama clenched his fists as Hashirama closed his eyes. "What lowered it…was the death of many children." He took a deep breath and looked at Sasuke.

"Our younger brother died at the age of eight. I met Madara again the day after at the same river side." He chuckled. "He told me that the only way to stop the fighting was by being completely open to the other person, and not to hide anything from them, that way a truce could be made. But we both knew that was impossible. No matter what we did, we could never really know someone's inner thoughts.

"So there he was, another stupid kid who, just like me, wanted to change this chaotic world. But instead of being surprised, I thought Madara was a divine revelation. Although it's not like we had the same opinion on everything. After that we kept on meeting, always without revealing our surname, we showed each other our shinobi techniques and talked about the future. Always by the river that divided us, in a land that did not belong to either of one of us." He shook his head. "And then he brought someone else into our little haven."

XXX

**The two boys were sparing when they managed to punch each other under the chin sending them back. Madara fell to the ground with a dull thud and turned to Hashirama.**

"**Your taijutsu and kumite are good…you can even tie with me." Said Madara as he propped himself up on his arms.**

"**This is not a tie." Hashirama replied. "I'm still standing."**

"**Eh?" Madara closed one eye, a smirk on his face. Suddenly a stone fell on Hashirama's head bouncing off of it making the boy fall back from the pain. "What was that?"**

**The two boys laughed, it wasn't until they heard a quiet rustling that they stopped, frozen in their spots. There was a small shadow on the river that slowly made its way to them. Hashirama and Madara both sprang to their feet readying themselves for a fight until the figure got closer. There in the middle of the river stood a kid, his black hair tied up in a pony tail, eyes the color of sapphires, he wore a long sleeved training shirt and training pants that reached a bit past his knees. **

**Hashirama was the first to step back searching for a weapon when Madara suddenly ran to the kid. Hashirama was expecting to see blood spill but nothing other than a sharp cry came. There stood Madara, fist raised, his face in an angered scowl as the kid held his head in pain.**

"**How many times do I have to tell you to quit sneaking up on people!?"**

"**Sorry, Dara…" the kid whined. "I forget…maybe if you stopped hitting me on the head I'd remember."**

"**Gah!" Madara slapped his forehead. "You're hopeless."**

"**Madara…" Hashirama called out. "Who's that?"**

"**Huh?" the boy with the spiked hair turned to the kid that was quietly wiping tears away. "Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you…this here," he yanked the kid forward by the arm. "…Is Hino, he and I have been meeting each other here for a while now. Actually that day I first met you I was actually waiting for him to show up."**

**Hashirama looked at Hino, who glanced at him and turned back to Madara. "It seems that I am not the only one with memory problems. Maybe I should not have hit Dara in the head so hard either."**

"**What are you blabbing on about!?" Madara turned to yell at Hino who held his ground looking at Madara apathetically. "That was** one** time!" **

XXX

Hashirama chuckled. "Madara treated Hino as if he was his own little brother." The first Hokage glanced at Tobirama and smirked. "I began to see more and more of Hino. Whenever we had spars, Hino was our referee. He trained us and we trained him." The first Hokage turned back to Sasuke. "But most importantly he had our same dream."

**A.N.**

**This part of the story is rather long. Seriously when I wrote it was 18 pages long. So I'm splitting it up and decided this was a good place to stop. **

**Any questions? Concerns? **

**Please leave me a review :)**


	35. Dream

**A.N.**

If you have not kept up with the manga from here on out there may be spoilers.

**Disclaimer: Naruto does NOT belong to me.**

**Sayuri and any characters that have not and will not appear in the manga and/or anime are completely original.**

**Please Review!**

"_**How many times do I have to tell you to quit sneaking up on people!?"**_

"_**Sorry, Dara…" the kid whined. "I forget…maybe if you stopped hitting me on the head I'd remember."**_

"_**Gah!" Madara slapped his forehead. "You're hopeless."**_

"_**Madara…" Hashirama called out. "Who's that?"**_

"_**Huh?" the boy with the spiked hair turned to the kid that was quietly wiping tears away. "Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you…this here," he yanked the kid forward by the arm. "…Is Hino, he and I have been meeting each other here for a while now. Actually that day I first met you I was actually waiting for him to show up."**_

_**Hashirama looked at Hino, who glanced at him and turned back to Madara. "It seems that I am not the only one with memory problems. Maybe I should not have hit Dara in the head so hard either."**_

"_**What are you blabbing on about!?" Madara turned to yell at Hino who held his ground looking at Madara apathetically. "That was**__ one__** time!" **_

_XXX_

_Hashirama chuckled. "Madara treated Hino as if he was his own little brother." The first Hokage glanced at Tobirama and smirked. "I began to see more and more of Hino. Whenever we had spars, Hino was our referee. He trained us and we trained him." The first Hokage turned back to Sasuke. "But most importantly he had our same dream."_

Dream

"**So if we just master a lot of jutsu and become stronger then the adults won't be able to ignore us anymore." Hashirama decided one day as he, Hino, and Madara sat atop of a large boulder. **

"**You must overcome your weakness and the jutsu you're not good at…" Madara added as he stood and leapt off the boulder. "…But I'm already stronger than your average adult, so I'm halfway there."**

**Hino leaned over the boulder's edge to get a better look at the smirking Madara. "But Dara…" the boy began. "No adult is ever going to listen to you. You're a hot head. On top of that you can't even urinate if someone is standing behind you." **

**Madara frowned comically and turned to Hino. "COME DOWN HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE!" **

**Hashirama and Hino both looked at each other and burst into a fit of laugher.**

XXX

"The more we all met the closer we became."

XXX

"**Hey guys!" Madara and Hino turned to see Hashirama waving at them as he ran towards the two. Once he reached them the two patiently waited for the boy to catch his breath.**

"**I...cam up…with a…new…jutsu!" Madara crossed his arms over his chest, looking like the ever arrogant kid he was, while Hino placed a hand on his hip and tilted his head. "It's called the Secret Taijutsu, Super Katon Genjutsu, Cutting Big Shuriken, Double Drop technique!"**

"**Um…"Hino stated, not sure of what to say so as not to hurt Hashirama's feelings.**

"**I don't get it!" Madara finished for the ever polite Hino.**

"**To explain it better—"**

"**SHUT UP!" Madara ordered. "Today we'll have a vertical wall climbing challenge!" **

"**Hashirama!" Hino exclaimed when the boy slumped down in depression. "Dara!" Hino exclaimed. "You can't just yell at people like that!"**

**Madara looked down at Hino and laughed nervously. "Ok, ok…Hashirama, don't get depressed all the time. That's your weak point."**

"**Will **Dara**, be nicer to me now?" Hashirama teased receiving a blow to the head by an angered Madara.**

"**SHUT UP!" the spiky haired boy yelled. Suddenly they heard laughter. The two looked up to see Hino running up the rock wall like it was nothing.**

"**Haha! I'm first, losers!"**

"**HEY!" Madara and Hashirama exclaimed setting after the boy.**

**The three were soon at the top of the cliff panting and sweaty from the exertion. **

"**I…won…" Hino said as he fell down on his back a grin on his face.**

"**Of course…you…did…" Madara replied as he sat down followed by Hashirama. "You started before us."**

**Hino laughed and leaned back on his arms, his bright red eyes scanning the land. Hashirama took notice of his surroundings and smiled as a cool breeze passed by. **

"**You can see the whole forest from here!" Hashirama exclaimed.**

"**Yes…" Hino sighed and closed his eyes as he tilted his head up towards the sun.**

"**Hey! I bet I can beat you two at seeing! Want to challenge me?" Madara asked as he sat up right and looked at the other two boys. **

**Hashirama was the first to react as he turned to Madara. "You seem to be pretty proud of your eyes."**

**Madara smirked. "Of course I am! I have the Sha—"Madara stopped midsentence and froze as if remembering something.**

"**What's wrong?" Hashirama asked. **

**Hino opened one eye to look at his friend in interest as well. "I bet he remembered that he's not that great."**

**Madara nodded once and looked back at the green tree tops. "You're right. If I were that good my brothers wouldn't have died…I would have been able to protect them."**

**Hino stiffened and sat up to look at Madara. He placed a hand on his shoulder and offered him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry."**

"**It's ok." He responded. "You didn't know."**

"**Don't you have any brothers left?"Asked Hashirama as he looked at Madara with concern.**

"**I still have one younger brother." He scrapped his fingers against the stone of the cliff, dark eyes narrowed at the forest. "And I'll protect him no matter what."**

"**I know!" Hashirama exclaimed as he hoped to his feet. "Let's build our own settlement here! We'll make it a place where children don't have to kill each other!"**

**Hino tilted his head to the side and grinned. "We could have a school to teach them in the arts, and missions that are assigned depending in rank!"**

"**Yeah!" Hashirama agreed. "And seniors would assign the proper mission level. In our village, children won't be sent to the battlefields!"**

"**That's a great idea!" Hino announced as he too got riled up.**

**Between them Madara chuckled. "You two are the only ones who can come up with such silly things."**

"**Well…" Hashirama leaned forward. "What are your thoughts!?"**

"**Aww come on, Dara!" Hino whined as he leaned closer to his friend. "You have to admit it is a good idea!"**

"**Heh…" Madara turned back to the vast land before them. "Yeah! When we build our settlement I'll look after my little brother from here." He offered his two friends a grin of which the two returned.**

XXX

"That place later became the Village Hidden in the Leaf. On that day I made my decision." The First Hokage paused and took a deep breath. "I chose to resist, to be able to make my dream come true."

XXX

"**Ready…" Hino announced as he stood atop a small boulder in the middle of the lake. "…And skip!"**

**The two boys on either side of the lake threw their stones. Each skipped the water making silent splashing sounds as they passed each other until they ended on the other side with both Madara and Hashirama catching them.**

"**It's a tie!" Hino exclaimed. Both Hashirama and Madara laughed at their friend's declaration.**

"**That stone is good for skipping." Hashirama told Madara as the dark haired boy looked down at the smooth stone. "You can keep it 'til next time we meet!"**

"**Ok." Madara agreed. He turned to the boy still standing by the lake. "Hino, train harder on your stances next time we meet we're going to spar!"**

"**Got it!" Hino saluted both boys before disappearing from the lake. The two boys left soon after.**

XXX

"That day I returned to my clan's settlement and was stopped by my brother who told me that my father needed to talk to me." Hashirama shook his head. "Father told me that he had Tobirama tail me, and that he had found that I was meeting with two boys. He found out that Madara was an Uchiha but had yet to know of which clan Hino belonged to. Not like it mattered, either way I would have to tail them and possibly kill them."

XXX

**The following day Madara and Hashirama met up, standing on their side of the lake. Madara looked around as did Hashirama before the two turned to each other with stern looks on their faces. **

"**Hino isn't here yet." Madara noted to which Hashirama nodded. "Fine, first let's use stone skipping as a greeting. Ready?"**

**Hashirama nodded. "Yes…"**

**The two boys took out their stones and threw them across the lake. Both managed to catch each other's stones and flipped them over looking at them in shock.**

"**Hashirama…sorry…today I remembered I have something to do." Madara waved at the Senju.**

"**I-I see…Then…I'll go home too today." Hashirama responded. The two quickly turned away and made a run for it, their stones reading 'run away' and 'it's a trap.' The boys did not get far however because soon the boys fathers and younger brothers stood before each other.**

"**Looks like we had the same idea…Butsuma Senju." Said the older Uchiha. Beside him his son landed on the water, his sword drawn. **

"**Tobirama…" said the younger boy.**

"**So it seems. Tajima Uchiha." Responded the Senju's leader.**

"**Izuna." Acknowledged Tobirama.**

XXX

"As it turned out the Uchiha had the same idea as my father. And no matter how you looked at it, Butsuma Senju and Tajima Uchiha were equally strong." Hashirama spoke solemnly remembering how his brother and Madara's charged at each other dutifully following their fathers orders. "Shinobi are trained to keep a cool head during battles. If you hesitate for even a split second, that might create and opening…and decided whether you lived or died."

XXX

"**STOP IT!" Both Madara and Hashirama cried out but to no avail. Their brothers met their katana and grunted with the struggle to overpower the other.**

XXX

"Both adults knew that if their son was killed before their eyes, even if it was just a little, their hearts would be thrown out of order…So in other words, the battle would be decided by who would strike first."

XXX

**Tobirama and Izuna pushed back just as their fathers jumped up into the air behind them, kunai in their hands ready to throw them at the children below them. But just before either man threw any weapon a small gasp caught their attention. Instinctively the two men threw their kunai at the person standing at the lake.**

**Noticing who it was that had caught their father's attention, both Hashirama and Madara rushed to the lake. "NO!" Hashirama and Madara screamed as they watched their fathers kunais head towards Hino, who stood frozen in his place.**

"**Water Style: Water fall Jutsu!" **

**A large wall of water surged up from around Hino, just in time to stop the kunai from reaching their target. As soon as the wall of water crashed down onto the lake, four figures suddenly appeared from the trees landing with a splash in front of the young boy, their katana and kunai out. Madara and Hashirama quickly moved to stand in front of their brothers, both in defensive stances glaring at the four new ninja.**

**Two men, dressed in all black with silver chest and arm guards stood on either side of Hino, directly in front of their friend was a tall man with a child both dressed in fine kimono, all four wearing animal masks over their faces. The smaller one of the group suddenly pulled off his dog mask revealing himself to be a young boy of about eight years. He turned to Hino, his face full of worry.**

"**Sister, are you alright!?" **

"**Sister?" Hashirama echoed.**

"**Yes, I'm fine, Yoshiro." Hino smiled as the young boy ran into his sisters arms.**

"**Hino is a girl?" Madara asked as he watched the two siblings interact.**

"**You six!" The tall man in a tiger mask with the intricate purple kimono pointed at the Uchiha and Senju. "You have five minutes to leave this land. It is property of the Marihasha Clan and as such you are trespassing. If you do not leave within the time limit we will eliminate you."**

"**Eliminate us?" Butsuma echoed. "Do you really think you can?"**

**All tensed feeling a large amount of chakra emanate from the man with the tiger mask. "I could always dispose of you right here and now. You did almost kill my heir."**

"**Father, stop!" Hino exclaimed, but the man turned to the girl. **

"**Hinode, I have told you time and time again, ninja are dangerous they could have killed you had I not intervened." **

"**Father—" **

"**Silence Hinode! I have let you do as you please long enough!" **

"**Hino…your real name is Hinode Marihasha?" Madara asked, but it sounded more like a statement then a question. He smirked. "That explains why my father knew nothing about you. Your clan is a neutral feudal clan of this country." He shook his head and looked at them all sternly. "Regardless of who you are, if you hurt my brother I will never forgive you."**

"**Madara…?" Hashirama began.**

**The young Uchiha looked down at the lake sadly. "It seems like we won't be able to reach that dumb pipedream after all." He looked up at his two friends with a completely stoic look. "It didn't last long but I had fun. Hashirama…Hino…"**

"**Dara, wait—" Hinode stepped forward but was stopped by her father who blocked her way by extending an arm.**

"**You have three minutes left." Announced the Marihasha clan leader. **

"**Let's go." Madara ordered. "Hashirama is stronger than I am. I'm not so sure about them…" he gestured to the Marihasha's standing in the middle of the lake. "But they belong to a neutral feudal clan and we can't afford to get tangled with an assassination of a clan that has yet to do anything to us."**

**Tajima Uchiha crossed his arms and nodded. "All right, let's go."**

"**Wait, Madara! You can't really be thinking of abandoning our dream!" Hashirama attempted saddened at the thought.**

"**My brothers were killed by Senju…I really wish it had been different. Next time we'll meet in the battlefield…Hashirama Senju."**

"**Madara"**

"**Dara!" Hinode and Hashirama both called out to the boy who turned to them.**

"**My name is Madara **Uchiha**!" He replied, his Sharingan finally activating, much to everyone's surprise.**

"**You have two minutes left." Announced Hinode's father as he took out his katana.**

"**Hn." Tajima grunted and leaped off followed closely behind by his sons. **

**Butsuma looked over at the Marihasha leader and nodded. "Let's move." He ordered as he too disappeared to his side of the forest. **

**Tobirama turned to leave but noticed that his brother was still standing in place. "Brother?"**

**Hashirama kept his eyes on the side of the forest that Madara had disappeared into, still in shock by his friend's decision. **

"**Hashirama!" Hinode called out catching the boy's attention. "Leave now...please." She ordered as she took her hair out of the pony tail it was in and let it fall to her shoulders. He watched her put a hand on her father's larger one and look up at him pleading the man to back down.**

**Hashirama tightened his fists until they turned white; he was hurt by everything that had transpired. Both of his friends had now turned their back on the dream that the three had hoped to realize one day. Although he wanted to argue against it all Hashirama could do was nod and go to his side of the forest, away from the Uchiha and off Marihasha land. **

XXX

"On that day that we finally found out each other's last names, Madara had activated his Sharingan…that meant that he had decided to erase me, the person who had been his friend." He sighed sadly and continued. "After that we fought day in, day out…until before we realized it, we had become the heads of our respective clans. We had arrived at the place furthest away from the dream we had wanted to come true. Do you understand what that meant?" Hashirama turned to the people in the room that had remained quiet throughout his story.

"More children died." Sayuri answered to which Hashirama nodded.

"Exactly…Our wars dragged on for years, but the Senju kept on winning. It came to the point where even some Uchiha would surrender and join us. Eventually it came to the day that I brought Madara down. It was at that point that we both knew who was really the stronger of the two."

XXX

"**Madara, it is time to stop this." Hashirama pleaded as he stood over the man he still considered his best friend. "Can't we settle this like we used to?"**

"**You know we cannot…I am not the same as you anymore…" Madara replied. "I don't have any siblings left…I can't trust you. If you want us to straighten things out…Either kill your brother or kill yourself. Then I will trust your clan."**

**Both Hashirama and Tobirama were silent. Who would even consider such a request!? Behind them their clansmen began to murmur only to stop when their leader held up a hand. **

"**This man is crazy!" Tobirama exclaimed. "What do you plan to do? Are your going to kill me?" **

**Hashirama ignored his brother and turned back to Madara with his usual child like smile. "Thank you, Madara. You are sympathetic person." Hashirama stood up and shed his red armor after taking out a lone kunai.**

XXX

"You were going to commit suicide!?" Sayuri burst out pushing past Sasuke and taking a step towards the First. "Why would you do something like that!? It's crazy!"

Hashirama smiled. "I take it that you never had any siblings."

Sayuri blushed in embarrassment before answering. "No…I was an only child."

"That is why you do not understand." Hashirama gently explained. "Madara had given me two choices…so that I was not forced to kill my own brother, because he knew of the pain one felt when they lost someone close to them. He let me choose so that I would not have to suffer the same way he did."

"But…" Sayuri frowned in concern and turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned back to see Sasuke who stepped forward and shook his head.

"Let him continue, he became the First Hokage any way that means he didn't go through with it."

Hashirama chuckled. "That is correct. Because Madara stopped me before I could."

XXX

**Hashirama looked down at Madara who had mustered up the strength to get up and stop Hashirama from killing himself.**

"**That's enough…" Madara spoke with a low determined voice. "I've seen your true intentions."**

XXX

"With that the two once warring clans joined forces, becoming the strongest union of ninja that the world had known." Hashirama grinned. "At that point it came time for us to make our village but no one could agree on where to build the settlement. That was until my brother and Madara had unexpectedly joined forces."

**A.N. **

**And I leave you with this. I still need to edit the next chapter. Thank you all for the reviews! I appreciate each and every single one.**

**Comments? Concerns? Please review :)**


	36. Decision

**A.N.**

If you have not kept up with the manga from here on out there may be spoilers.

**Disclaimer: Naruto does NOT belong to me.**

**Sayuri and any characters that have not and will not appear in the manga and/or anime are completely original.**

**Please Review!**

"_With that the two once warring clans joined forces, becoming the strongest union of ninja that the world had known." Hashirama grinned. "At that point it came time for us to make our village but no one could agree on where to build the settlement. That was until my brother and Madara had unexpectedly joined forces."_

Decision

"I knew that even though Hinode and her clan had never been involved in our wars, she had seen their aftermath…and I knew that she had been disgusted by it all." He glanced over at Yūkan and smiled. "Yours was a neutral clan for a reason."

Yūkan smiled and gave the First a firm nod of the head.

"Our people at the time were getting restless. They did not like the idea of moving from place to place. We needed a settlement and fast."

XXX

"**The people want a village…" Madara said as he entered the makeshift tent of the two Senju brothers. **

"**We need land first." Tobirama sighed. "Not to mention we need founding." **

"**Don't worry, we'll figure something out." Hashirama smiled trying to appease the two men. "Something will come to us soon."**

"**You're not forceful enough!" Madara exclaimed. "We need something fast. We can't just build temporary homes for our clans only to move to another place like we've done before." **

"**I understand, but we must wait." Hashirama said firmly leaving no room for discussion.**

**Madara grumbled as he glared at his best friend before leaving the tent.**

"**I have to agree with him brother." Tobirama stood and walked towards the entrance of the tent. "We need some land for a village soon." He said before leaving Hashirama to sit at his desk and ponder over their next move.**

**Tobirama walked past the temporary wooden homes of their colony. The people waved at him in recognition as he nodded at them as he passed by. He looked over their land, although healthy and fertile, it was not large enough to accommodate them all and soon tension will rise pitying them against one another for resources. He stopped as he spotted Madara quietly talking with two men one from the Senju clan the other from the Uchiha. Tobirama frowned; it wasn't often that you saw two men from opposite clans working together. **

**The silver haired ninja approached the group of men as they suddenly grew quiet and turned to him. Tobirama raised a brow at their unusual behavior and turned to Madara for an explanation. **

"**There seems to be some strange activity in the forest." Madara spoke. **

"**Strange?" Tobirama echoed. "How so?"**

"**We saw some people on horses lurking through the forest…" The young Senju ninja spoke from behind Madara. **

**Tobirama rubbed his chin in thought. "That's strange. When we came here I didn't sense anybody else in the immediate area." Tobirama narrowed his eyes at the darkening forest in concentration but could sense no one. "How long ago did you encounter them?"**

"**Not too long, about five minutes ago." Answered a young Uchiha. **

"**We should investigate." Madara said to Tobirama. "We don't know if they mean us harm." **

XXX

"The two took off without telling me." Hashirama chuckled shaking his head at the memory. "When they arrived was when the real trouble began."

XXX

**An arrow shot past Tobirama missing his nose by a hair length. Both Uchiha and Senju turned to their right, just in time to see several arrows flying towards them. **

"**Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!" **

**The ball of fire quickly wiped the arrows as the two ninja stopped a top two tree branches. The bushes bellow them rustled as something or someone quickly moved past it. The ninja turned around in time to see four figures dressed in black aim a kick at their heads. **

**Madara swung down to the ground and blocked a kick aimed at his neck and another aimed at his abdomen. Tobirama had moved to higher branch and side stepped all hits towards him until one landed and sent him crashing down to the ground. Madara soon joined him as one of his opponents swept his legs from under him and kicked his chin. The two grunted and pushed themselves up only to notice that they were completely surrounded by people on horses and on foot. **

**Feeling cornered Tobirama attacked. "Water style: Water Vortex!" **

"**Earth style: Earth Wall!" shouted several of the men and suddenly a wall of earth shot up between them and the ninja.**

"**Fire Style: Coil of fire!" Madara exclaimed as he waved his fan around him and Tobirama, effectively taking down the wall. **

**The two quickly moved into action attacking and taking down several of the men. They fell around them like flies, nothing that they did could stop the two ninja. Some managed to deliver a hit but were quickly brushed aside. They were quickly clearing the area until they felt someone rush at them from behind. They turned in time to see a figure in red rush at them before they were soon pushed back by a series of kicks. They soon realized that it wasn't one person they saw, it was two of them. **

**Madara back flipped and raised a hand in time to catch the kick aimed at his head, he grunted from the force of the kick as it pushed him back a bit. Suddenly the person twisted in the air aiming a punch at his head. The move took him by surprise so much that he was unable to block it in time and he was quickly sent flying backwards until he crashed into a tree.**

**Tobirama took out his kunai and blocked all attempts by his opponents to slash his head off. With each block he was being pushed back until the person rushed at him, suddenly disappearing into thin air and reappearing behind him. His assailant hit him on the side of the head with the hilt of the katana with so much force that it sent him flying and hitting the tree beside Madara. **

**Before the two could react, their hands were tied down to their sides and their bodies restrained by roots that suddenly sprouted out of the ground. **

**Madara and Tobirama looked up and saw that some of the men had begun to pull themselves up. Their attackers stepped forward, arms crossed over their chests. They wore identical red kimono and donned a tiger mask that looked eerily familiar to both ninja.**

**The sound of a horse neighing as he came to stop took their attention from their attacker and to the newcomer. The one on the horse wore a purple kimono and tilted his dog masked head at the two men. **

"**You two are trespassing on our land. Give us a good reason for us not to kill you where you are." Asked the man on the horse. **

**Both Madara and Tobirama glared at the man and began to struggle, it wasn't until their two assailants' chakra spiked that the two looked behind the man on the horse. **

"**Lightning Style: Lightning rope!" The two attackers turned shooting lighting out of their hands like it was nothing.**

"**Whoa, whoa, whoa!" a familiar voice to them both exclaimed. **

**Hashirama stood a few feet away from the circle of people. They all tensed for a fight until Hashirama put his hand up in a pacifying gesture. **

"**I'm not here to fight." He said calmly. "I just came here to check up on my brother and my friend."**

"**Who are you?!" asked the dog masked man on the horse. **

"**My name is Hashirama Senju…please, release my friends."**

"**Hashirama?" the two tiger masked attackers exclaimed in unison. Suddenly one of them disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving only one behind.**

"**They both…were the same person…" Tobirama muttered slowly as he stared at the back of their attacker. **

**The tiger masked attacker stepped forward but their path was quickly blocked by the man on the horse. **

"**No." he said in a low tone but their attacker pushed past him. Hashirama stepped back thinking it was another attack but froze when their hand reached to pull their mask off.**

**Black hair tumbled down the person's back once the mask was removed. Sapphire blue eyes stared at his own black ones, a small look of wonder on their face. Those eyes…he knew those eyes. **

"**Hino…" Madara spoke from behind them. The woman looked over her shoulder, her sapphire blue meeting his ruby red.**

**She smiled. "Dara?" she asked to which the Uchiha gave a firm nod. **

"**Hino!" Hashirama exclaimed joyously. "What are you doing here?!" **

"**I—"**

"**She is Lady Hinode to you and you will show her respect!" the man on the horse exclaimed. Hinode turned to him and narrowed her eyes. **

"**Yoshiro!" She scolded. "Stand down."**

"**But sister, these men were trespassing, they injured our men and—" he tried to counter but quieted as the girl raised a hand. **

"**If it's any consolation, we didn't mean to trespass…did we guys?" He turned to the men still on the ground, both who shook their heads. "See. Now could you please let them go?"**

"**Hashirama…" she began. "You and your people have been trespassing on our land for some time now. Normally we wouldn't say anything but the feudal lords are at war once again. We have tried to keep out of it, but with two ninja clans on our land…"She sighed. "…We can no longer ignore it. I ask you to please leave."**

"**We can't do that." Tobirama interjected. "We have too many people. Some are sick and this is the only place we could find that could provide some protection for our people. We can't just get up and leave."**

"**I'm afraid you will have to find a way." Hinode responded, her demeanor turning into a more serious one. "We have had to fend off attacks from other feudal lords who think that we hired you ninja to fight for us. At first I didn't understand their accusations but now I do." She sighed and turned to Hashirama. "My clan cannot afford another attack, please leave our land or I will be forced to remove you by force." **

"**But, Hino…" Hashirama began but was ignored as the woman settled herself on a horse, the roots that restrained Madara and Tobirama disappeared as she did so.**

**Just as she was about to leave Madara suddenly appeared in front of the horse, startling it. The frightened animal stood on its hind legs and neighed. Hinode pulled on the reigns and hushed the animal, patting its head until it settled down. Annoyed she turned her blue orbs to Madara. **

"**What are you thinking!?" she demanded. **

"**A compromise." He replied. **

**Hinode frowned not following. "What are you talking about?"**

**Madara placed a hand on her horse's head and stroked it until the animal seemed to warm up to him. "What if there was a way for your clan and our clans to live together and make the village we dreamt about as children?"**

**Hinode scoffed. "That was just a dream created by mere children that had no idea of how the real world worked.''**

"**But we can make it a reality!" Hashirama exclaimed. "We can do it! All we need is your help."Hinode remained silent as she watched her two childhood friends. **

"**No." She said slowly as if speaking to children. "I'm the head of my clan, I have to worry about **my** people and I can't afford to take on some dead end pipe dream." Hinode pulled on the horses reins to make him step away from Madara. "I give you two days to leave my land."**

"**When did you become so negative?" Madara asked as Hinode turned away from them. "The Hino I knew was always positive and eager to try something new."**

"**Well the Hino you knew died, after her father was murdered right before her eyes as a consequence of **your** wars!" She snapped. "Let's go!" she ordered and rode her horse further into the forest followed closely by her clansmen. **

XXX

"We couldn't leave. We had nowhere to go and she was our last hope. So the very next day we showed up at her doorstep."

XXX

"**Stop right there!" Ordered a guard and pointed his sword at the three men. They stood before a large wooden gate with guards on all sides. **

**Hashirama raised his hands and smiled. "Calm down we only wish to speak to Lady Hinode."**

"**She's not taking visitors…" the guard eyed them up and down and scrunched up his nose in disgust. "…Especially not from ninja."**

"**Listen," Madara began. "All we need is to speak with her."**

"**You three just don't seem to take rejection well…do you?" A light female voice from behind the guard caught their attention. Beside her stood her brother who openly glared at the three all the while his hand remained on the hilt of his katana. **

"**Hinode if you would please listen to us—" Hashirama rushed forward but stopped as spikes suddenly shot out from the ground.**

"**My answer is still no. What don't you understand!? This isn't a game anymore. This is real life, Hashirama, if this fails people's lives could be at stake! Wake up!"**

"**But that's just it!" Madara intervened. "We really believe this can work. Our clans would work to protect you, you would provide us with money and resources. No one would want to get into a fight with a feudal clan that has the greatest ninja clans at their beck and call!" **

**Hinode glanced up at the bright blue sky. **

"**Sister, you can't possibly be considering this!" Yoshiro said as he glared at the two men. "Need I remind you, that it was because of their clans warring with each other that we saw so much death!? It was because of them so many war victims in!" **

"**We can provide protection." Tobirama restated. "We are two powerful ninja clans, with us you won't have to worry about another attack. We can protect you."**

"**You have done enough damage!" Yoshiro growled. "You men and your clans are nothing but trouble!"**

"**Is land and resources really all you want in return?" Hinode asked turning to the silver haired ninja.**

"**Hinode!" Her brother exclaimed but quieted as she sent him one look.**

**Tobirama stepped forward to address the girl. "It's all we need."**

"**Hino, please…" Hashirama kneeled down on the ground. "Our people need a settlement. We will not last much longer without it."**

**Hinode turned to the men around her. All were wary of the ninja, but at the same time curious of what they could do for them. Her clan would not be able to stand another attack against them again. They were all too tired and worn from fighting ninja sent by the other lords. They had lost many men and some women in the struggle so much so that their numbers were now dwindling. The only reason why they were here now was because they could not bring themselves to leave their leader alone. She knew that they would follow her anywhere even if it meant certain death. Hinode sighed. She couldn't…wouldn't, let her people go through one more attack. **

"**Meet me at our river and with your clans tomorrow morning. We will make a treaty there."**

XXX

"So we met up at the river one last time. Her clan and ours. We agreed to fight for the Marihasha, they agreed to give us land and supplies. They were named the official feudal clan of the fire country, we were named their official ninja army. Together we built the village, little by little several others began to join us. They made the same pact our clans had done. One by one they all professed their alliance to the Marihasha clan and so our settlement grew." Hashirama looked up at the stone ceiling as he remembered the past.

"Madara named the village…you know." He chuckled. "It was Hinode who sided with him, I was on the fence about it." He hummed and closed his eyes. "Madara followed Hinode around like a puppy. He made sure to know where she was and named himself her personal body guard…not like she needed it.

"Eventually another clan joined our village. The Hyuga…Those were a couple of people I would not like to mess with. They quickly assimilated to our way of life, one of their members even offered himself to help Madara in his mission to guard Hinode.

"His name was Hideki…" he laughed. "Everyone could tell that the Hyuga had a crush on Hino and it wasn't until her clan announced that they were giving their role as feudal clan to another smaller clan that we realized what was going on between those two."

"And what exactly would that be?" Asked Sasuke, beside him Sayuri crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side.

"Well…they were going to marry." Hashirama shrugged. "Being the head of a feudal clan, you could only marry another from a clan of similar rank, ninja clans were considered 'beneath' them, since we basically did all the grunt work it was an understandable union. As it turned out Hinode had also fallen in love with Hideki in order to marry him she had to give up her title as clan head. Naturally her brother would assume the role she left behind, but as it turned out Yoshiro rejected it. He believed that it was his sister's birth right and that as long as she lived he would not take the title.

"No other member of the clan would take the title so they decided to name another clan a feudal one and they themselves became ninja. It wasn't like they weren't already acting like ninja themselves. The Marihasha had fought alongside us when our settlement was attacked by invaders, they offered their help, so much so that we forgot that they were essentially our superiors. Instead we thought of them as equals."

"So what happened after that?" Sayuri asked.

Hashirama smiled. "They got engaged."

XXX

"**You're what!?" Hashirama asked as he stared at Hinode who took a sip of her tea. Beside him, Madara looked ashen. **

"**You heard me." She replied as she gingerly placed her cup down. "I am to marry Hideki in six months."**

"**But…you barely know each other!" Hashirama exclaimed with over acted dismay. "What has it been? Two months? Three?"**

"**Try three years." Hinode smiled.**

"**But that's not enough time!" Hashirama wailed as he threw his hands in the air. **

**Hinode rolled her eyes. "I love him and he loves me. Quit being so dramatic!" she sighed.**

**The sound of broken porcelain made them turn to Madara who stared at his hand. "Excuse me." He said abruptly as he strode out of the room ignoring Hinode's calls.**

"**Don't worry. It's just shock." Hashirama patted the girls shoulder before he excused himself and rushed after his best friend.**

**The Senju found the Uchiha at the top of the cliff that overlooked the entire village. "Mind telling me what that was about?"**

**Madara glared at the setting sun. "It's nothing. Leave me alone Hashirama."**

"**Madara…" Hashirama sighed but stopped short as the Uchiha turned to him, his Sharingan activated. **

"**Not now Hashirama." And with that he leapt off into the Konoha's forest. **

XXX

"She announced her engagement that night. That same night her clan stepped down and became regular ninja, naming another in their place. She was happier than I have ever seen her before. But of course so much happiness never comes without a price."

"Madara…" Sayuri whispered to which Hashirama nodded.

XXX

"**He's not in the village." Tobirama announced as he landed next to his brother. Hinode turned to Hashirama who shook his head. **

"**We have to look for him!" Hinode announced as she turned to the village gates but stopped short as Hideki held her back. **

"**We can look, you have to stay here where it's safer." Said the tall Hyuga.**

"**No!" the Marihasha shook her head, black stands of hair swept side to side as she did so. "I will come."**

**The three men looked down at the girl who looked up at them with determination. **

"**Fine." Hashirama sighed and the four leapt off.**

**They ran through the forest, the fall leaves brushing against their skin. Hinode had ripped her kimono in several places but she didn't seem to mind. Her brow was furrowed, sapphire blue eyes focused straight ahead. Hashirama, Tobirama, and Hideki all followed closely behind her. **

"**He's not here." Tobirama announced after fifteen minutes of searching, yet the Marihasha head kept running. The white haired ninja came to a stop. His elder brother did the same after noticing that he was no longer following them. "Hinode, stop!" Hideki slid to a stop and turned to the youngest of the Hashirama brothers.**

**The konoichi leapt unto a tree branch and turned to the men below her. "What?" **

"**He's not anywhere near here. We should head back. We've already strayed too far from the village what if—"**

"**No!" she clenched her fists at her sides. "Madara is out here somewhere and we need to bring him back. It's not safe for him to be out there by himself!"**

"**And what about us!?" Tobirama replied. "We're not completely safe out here either, you know."**

"**Tobirama!" Hashirama hissed. **

"**If you want to head back, you go on ahead. I'm going to keep looking!" Hinode turned around only to suddenly have the wind knocked out of her. There was a searing pain in her abdomen as she fell back on to the ground below.**

"**Hinode!" Hideki rushed forward but just as he was about to catch her something shoved him onto the ground. **

"**Hyuga!" Tobirama exclaimed rushing to the man's aid. **

"**Brother!" Hashirama yelled out blocking an incoming swarm of shuriken. **

**Tobirama looked over his shoulder and leapt away just as a ninja came towards him with a katana on hand. The man cursed under his breath as he dodged his enemy's swipes. Behind him Hideki cried out in pain and sent his assailant flying back into a tree. **

"**Hinode!" The Hyuga ran to the bleeding woman and kneeled beside her. **

"**Hideki…your eye…" She whispered as she raised a hand to wipe the blood from the now empty socket. **

**Hashirama took out a kunai and stabbed a ninja in the abdomen and turned around immediately to slash at another's neck. He blocked an attack with a kunai and knocked his attacker down cracking the man's skull. He didn't notice the barrage of shuriken until it was too late**

"**Hinode, Hideki watch out!" Tobirama exclaimed as he pushed another ninja away. **

**Hashirama turned around and watched how Hinode pushed herself up and threw herself over the bleeding Hyuga. Just then Madara burst through the opposite side of the forest, his Sharingan bright and spinning. **

**The rain of shuriken ceased, only a light choking cough disturbing the sudden silence. **

"**Hinode!" Madara cried out, running toward the woman. Below her laid a dead Hideki, one of the shuriken managing to strike him in the center of his forehead. **

"**Hi-Hideki…" Hinode cried as Madara pulled her away and brushed her hair back. **

**He quieted her sobs and cradled her to him. "It's going to be fine. We'll get you healed soon and—" Hinode coughed, blood trickling down her chin. **

"**He-he's gone…" she cried.**

**Hashirama ran up to the two and placed a hand on the Uchiha's shoulder. Taking one look at the girl, there really was no denying the obvious. "Madara she—"**

"**Let's go!" The Uchiha head snapped standing up with the woman in his arms. "We have to take her to the village and…"**

"**Dara…" a weak complaint drew then man's attention back to Hinode who smiled sadly up at him. She shook her head, tears rolling down the sides of her head. "I won't make it."**

"**No…no, you will just hold on I'm going to—" **

"**Dara…please." She pleaded the man. She was feeling herself grow tire as the image of her friend became blurry. "Just…let me see him…please."**

**Madara felt a pang in his chest but complied nonetheless. He carefully removed the shuriken on her back and laid her next to her fiancé. He watched with his Sharingan as she took the man's lifeless hand in hers and smiled. Hinode turned back to Madara and with a tired laugh managed to lift up a hand to him. He took it quickly and cupped her cheek as she kept her smile directed at him. **

"**It's going to be fine…Dara." She said. "You're going to make a fine Hokage." It was then that her eyes glazed over, her hand in his growing limp and gradually very cold. **

"**Hino?" he called urgently. "Hinode!" Madara gathered the girl into his arms and pulled her to him.**

XXX

"They were rogue ninja. They were after the Byakugan and were killed for it when we caught them. Unfortunately the attack made a divide in the Hyuga clan and the branch family was formed to prevent further attempts to steal their most prized possession." Tobirama spoke from him spot on by the wall.

Hashirama said sadly. "It had been Hinode's wish to name him Hokage…a title she had come up with during a personal meeting. She had said that whoever held the title would be entrusted with the duty of protecting the village and its future." The man sighed. "Unfortunately he was not who the people wanted as a leader. When Madara had asked me to go after the ninja that had killed Hinode and I refused he began to withdraw into himself once again…much like when his brother died." He looked to the group of shinobi who listened to him eagerly.

"He later came to me speaking of a new dream of his, something that he would achieve and left the village…The place that we reached together. The place we desired. Soon the rest of the world praised and imitated our village system, created by an alliance of shinobi clans…Our dream came true.

"Children didn't have to fight any more, instead they learned and played. They were able to live long enough to know the taste of alcohol. But Madara kept attacking the village…as if trying to destroy his previous dream to make room for a new one. So we fought until I took him down, deciding that to watch over the present, I would have to endure."

"Well it doesn't seem like you killed him if he's spearheading the war against the ninja world." Muttered Suigetsu.

"I don't know how Madara could have come back to life, but I am sure that I killed my friend on that day for the sake of the village. The village Madara, Hinode, and I originally dreamt off…something that would connect clans, an important cornerstone to turn chaos into order and maintain it…something to protect children and avoid useless fights. A place ruled by peace."

"Peace that eventually fostered darkness…" Yūkan whispered gaining the First's attention.

"Protecting one's village would do that to someone…" Sayuri spoke thinking of Danzou.

"Maybe Madara was able to predict what would have happened…I am the person who created this situation and I'm also the one who thought it was fine that way. I think that shinobi are people who endure to achieve their goals…but depending on what they choose as their goal, they change. Like Madara, Hinode, and finally me."

"So ninja were meant to endure in order to achieve their goals." Sasuke repeated the first words as if trying to decide on how he felt about that statement.

"My goal was to build a village but Madara found something else. I don't really know what you meant by saying that Madara came back to life and is trying to erase shinobi from this world."

"It's called the Infinite Tsukuyomi…" Sasuke answered. "Village, shinobi, countries, people…it makes no difference, everything will be caught in his genjutsu and he will control it as he likes. What my brother, Madara's brother, and you tried to protect…everything will turn into nothing."

"It's a bit ironic…how in the end the ninja who understood the first Hokage the most, was and Uchiha." Sayuri whispered as she stared at the Uchiha clan symbol on the wall. "I mean…Itachi inherited the First's will, he protected the village by murdering his clan and infiltrating an organization whose aim was to destroy it, he then made his little brother hate him so much to the point that we was willing to kill him. Yet despite all of that he died proud of being a shinobi of Konoha." Sayuri looked to the Hokage and her father and shrugged. "I'm just pointing it out."

"You're wrong." Tobirama said with a slight smile. "Even among my subordinates there was a man like him, Kagami Uchiha."

"Second didn't you say that you disliked the Uchiha?" asked Sasuke with a frown.

"That is not true. I just thought that we should keep an eye on ninja that posed a threat to the village and let me tell you, the Uchiha were definitely worth mentioning. But I will give them credit…they were definitely devoted. There were also many like your brother and Kagami Uchiha who surpassed the boundaries of the clan and did a lot for the village.

He turned to his brother with narrowed eyes. "My brother thought that a village would demolish boundaries between clans but it isn't that simple. He was too soft…" Hashirama turned to Tobirama and pouted. "And Madara was too dangerous; I had to find a common ground in the middle."

"I inherited the will of fire from the first." Spoke the Third. "But perhaps I was too indulgent and didn't continue the Second's work…instead I let Danzou handle the darkness of the village."

Both Sasuke and Sayuri tensed in anger at the man's mention. It was his fault after all that both of their clans were nonexistent.

"I killed Danzou for revenge, but in the end he said that he'd use any means necessary to protect the village."

"He had it coming…" Sayuri mumbled loud enough for the Kages and her father to hear.

"Sayuri!" Her father scolded. "Show more respect for your seniors."

"I'm sorry father, but that man made our lives miserable forgive me for not being sorry!" she sneered to which her father glared.

"Young lady!"

"It's all right, Yūkan." The third interrupted. "It seems all I did as a Hokage was make mistakes, now everything has gone past my responsibility."

"No." The Fourth turned to the old man. "It's not your fault you did what you could. I died when the Kyubi attacked the village. You had high expectations for me as Hokage yet I fell short. If I had lived I could have stopped the Uchiha's coup in some other way."

"He even overlooked me to choose you. Everyone thought it was a pity."

"Believe me Orochimaru…" Yūkan crossed his arms. "No one thought it was a pity."

"Father, show some respect for your elders." Sayuri said sarcastically to which she receive another glare.

Yūkan shook his head. "In any case it's not all your fault. I was the head of the ANBU I should have seen Danzou's attack coming and I should have stopped it. If I had lived then Itachi would have never been ordered to kill his clan."

Sasuke stared at both the Fourth and the former Marihasha head in contemplation. Could they have really stopped it? If they had lived could he and Sayuri still have had their clans?

"So what is it going to be, Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked. "Will you destroy the village or…"

They all watched as Sasuke closed his eyes in thought. Sayuri slowly stepped away from him and stood by the entrance. If Sasuke decided to forgo everything and tried to destroy the village the kages and her father would be a problem. She wasn't much but she was sure she could buy enough time for the few ninja that remained inside the village walls to evacuate Konoha.

Sasuke on the other hand remembered everything he went through. The happy times with his brother, his family, their deaths, his own brother's death and Itachi's last words of affection. Itachi really did believe that he could have changed their family.

"I'm…" they all stilled waiting for Sasuke's response. "I'm going o the battlefield. I won't let this village and my brother be wasted!"

**A.N.**

**I'm sorry this took forever to upload, but life does tend to sneak up on you. To make up for my absences I have uploaded two chapters for you! Hopefully they will make you happy, if not, then leave me a review please? They are very much appreciated :)**


	37. Battlefront

**A.N.**

If you have not kept up with the manga from here on out there may be spoilers.

**Disclaimer: Naruto does NOT belong to me.**

**Sayuri and any characters that have not and will not appear in the manga and/or anime are completely original.**

**Please Review!**

_Sasuke stared at both the Fourth and the former Marihasha head in contemplation. Could they have really stopped it? If they had lived could he and Sayuri still have their clans? _

"_So what is it going to be, Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked. "Will you destroy the village or…"_

_They all watched as Sasuke closed his eyes in thought. Sayuri slowly stepped away from him and stood by the entrance. If Sasuke decided to forgo everything and tried to destroy the village the kages and her father would be a problem. She wasn't much but she was sure she could buy enough time for the few ninja that remained inside the village walls to evacuate Konoha. _

_Sasuke on the other hand remembered everything he went through. The happy times with his brother, his family, their deaths, his own brother's death and Itachi's last words of affection. Itachi really did believe that he could have changed their family. _

"_I'm…" they all stilled waiting for Sasuke's respond. "I'm going o the battlefield. I won't let this village and my brother be wasted!"_

Battlefront

Sayuri released a breath that she didn't know she was holding. Her rigid posture relaxed as she grinned up at her father who smiled down at her.

"Great!" Hashirama exclaimed. "Tobirama, prepare to fly outside!" He ordered.

"We can't use the Hirashin we're bound…" His young brother sighed at his elder brothers over enthusiasm.

"Orochimaru what will you do?" Hashirama asked turning to the snake man.

"Didn't you say that you would take Sasuke's side?" Asked the Third.

Orochimaru chuckled scaring Suigetsu into latching onto Sayuri. "Of course I will come." Said the man with a grin.

"He's so creepy!" whispered Suigetsu into Sayuri's ear as he hid behind the shorter brunette.

"You're telling me." Sayuri whispered back.

"Eh?" the swordsman froze sensing bloodlust in the air. He turned to its source and found Sasuke openly glaring at him. With a gulp Suigetsu let go of Sayuri and stepped further into the torch lit hallway.

"Suigetsu?" Sayuri asked as the man inched further away from her.

"Let's go." Sasuke ordered as he took Sayuri by the arm and began to lead her up the stair case.

Hashirama hummed as he stared at the two teens. Something about the two was eerily familiar to him.

"Something wrong?" Asked Orochimaru.

The First cast a sideways glance at Orochimaru before nodding at Sasuke and Sayuri. "What is going on with those two?"

Orochimaru turned back to the hallway where Sasuke and Sayuri had stepped back into the outside. The Uchiha released her arm and the heiress turned away from him in order to inspect the area. "Dear Sasuke holds some sort of affection towards the young girl."

"Affection?" he repeated. "He likes her…"

"Is something wrong with that?" asked Yūkan, having eavesdropped on the conversation.

"No…" Hashirama laughed and stepped outside looking at the remains of the once proud Uchiha clan before settling his eyes on the two clan heirs. "Not at all…" he whispered to himself.

"We should head for the Hokage monument." Sayuri spoke then turning to the men. "I'm sure that you all want to see how the village is doing…not to mention that's the only way we can get out of here without causing a commotion." She said muttering the last part as they all followed her to their destination.

XXX

The night sky above them was clear and cool. The village below them was lightly lit. The Hokage stepped forward in wonder.

"Oooh! What a nostalgic view!" Exclaimed the First as he leaned forward trying to take as much of it in.

While they were all distracted Suigetsu made a run for it, not wanting to get involved with a war. Yet he didn't make it very far seeing as he was promptly kicked across the face. They all turned in time to see Karin attempting beat Suigetsu to a pulp.

"I knew it was Sasuke! I felt the chakra but I didn't think it was possible but see what…!" The red head then proceeded to choke the poor boy who complained at not having done anything.

"Karin…" Sasuke called as he looked over his shoulder.

"How did she escape her cell…?" wondered Sayuri as she too turned to the girl.

"I'll never forgive you!" She yelled as she stomped on Suigetsu's already beaten body.

"Sorry Karin."

"B-bastard! Do you think that words from you …I can forgive…I will…I…Damn you…!" The redhead gushed speaking gibberish.

Sayuri blinked in surprise before turning to look at Sasuke then back at Karin, and back again at Sasuke. "The hell is wrong with her?" she asked herself as Karin ran towards them.

Orochimaru laughed. "Well Sasuke _is_ her soft spot."

"You know what! Sasuke stabbed me and then—Orochimaru-sama!" exclaimed the girl pointing at the man.

"Me too…you should join us." Said the snake user.

"Who is she?" asked Hashirama.

Tobirama looked at the girl and shrugged. "Judging from her chakra she's from the Uzumaki clan."

Suddenly the girl latched onto Sasuke who froze at the contact. "I can't help it!" she fawned as she pressed herself closer to the boy.

"Your girlfriend is crazy." Sayuri said as she placed a hand on her hip.

"She's not my—" Sasuke began but was cut short as the girl threw her arms around his shoulders.

Karin opened one eye and looked at Sayuri who raised a brow at her. "Just because I told you all of that during interrogation doesn't mean that I'm going to just let you take Sasuke away from me without a fight!" she pointed at her with a glare.

Sayuri fixed the girl with a glare of her own to which the redhead yelped and hid behind the Uchiha. "Don't threaten me because I can just as easily lock you in another cell…" she glanced as Sasuke who was standing unusually still feeling something twist uncomfortably in the pit of her stomach. "Any way you can have him." The brunette said as she walked away from the group.

Sasuke's eyes widened as Sayuri walked away and pulled away from Karin. Yūkan looked after his daughter and Sasuke in amusement and shook his head. His daughter was trying so desperately to deny what was obviously in front of everyone to see while Sasuke was at a total loss on how to deal with it. It reminded him of his and his wife's relationship.

"**HOKAGE!**" Called Hashirama as he took a step forward. "From the top of these rock faces that have watched over it so far, look closely at this village!" The First laughed and held a fist in the air with a giant goofy grin on his face. Tobirama sighed and patted his deranged brother's shoulder before all four Kage leapt off to land on top of their respective heads.

"LET'S GO!" Ordered the first and soon the four Kage and Yūkan were gone. Sasuke summoned a hawk and jumped on it followed by Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo. He turned to Orochimaru who waved him off.

"You four go, I need to speak to Lady Sayuri."

"It's just Sayuri." She corrected and crossed her arms over her chest. What could the snake want with her now?

"I'm coming with you." Sasuke declared as he jumped off the giant bird and landed next to the brunette.

"Oh please, Sasuke. I just need to talk to the lovely young lady. There is no need for you to stay here."

Sasuke narrowed his black eyes at the man. Sayuri tensed, sensing the young Uchiha's apprehension. A light gust of wind swayed the young man's hair side to side. She reached up to tuck a loose strand behind her ear.

"I'm not leaving you alone with her."

Orochimaru simply smiled and held his arms in an open gesture. "Understood." He shifted his gaze to Sayuri who frowned at him. "Well then, follow me. This won't take long."

Sayuri took a deep breath and headed after the man with Sasuke right on her tail. Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu stood in their place with curious looks on their faces all three quiet, until Suigetsu gave Karin a sidelong glance with a wicked grin slowly forming on his face.

"Young love, don't you agree Karin?" The redhead gasped and turned to the swordsman emitting a low growl as she got ready to punch the teen until Juugo passed between them.

"Come." He ordered to which the two turned to the tall boy curiously. "We'll lose them if we don't go now."

Karin sent one more death glare at Suigetsu before following Juugo.

XXX

"He keeps taunting him…" Moriyo noted as she and Kakashi looked on as Obito and Naruto had it out.

"Obito's trying to prove something…but what?" Kakashi thought out loud. The Uchiha kept brining up friendship and death during his fight with the blonde ninja and it didn't feel right for the two.

"Maybe he's trying to see how far he has to go until he breaks Naruto's resolve?" Moriyo tried.

Kakashi shook his head. "No…that's not it."

Moriyo bit her lip and turned to look at the Juubi who seemed to become more restless by the second. Her orange eyes focused on the man on top of the Juubi's head. _Madara Uchiha…_she thought as she noticed that the man's attention was no longer on the fight below him but on a point beyond them. She followed his gaze but saw nothing. _What are you looking at Uchiha?_

"Kakashi! Moriyo!" Called Kenji, startling Moriyo out of her train of thought as he landed before them. The two turned to their friend as they attempted to stand.

"Kenji, what is it?" asked Kakashi as he dusted himself off.

"It's Obito, I think he's planning on releasing the Juubi!"

Both Kakashi and Moriyo stiffened, their eyes locked on the monster before them as it roared causing the entire area to shake. The ninja around them cringed and clutched their heads in an attempt to shelter their sensitive ears from the terrible sound.

Moriyo felt a sharp spike in chakra from the ninja next to her alarming her to the point that she turned to her side to see Kakashi with his Sharingan activated. "What do you think you're doing?!" She hissed taking Kakashi by the shoulder. "You're going to run out of chakra!"

"No!" her silver haired companion pushed away from her and kept his faze focused on the Juubi. "This time I'll make the Juubi vanish!"

She cringed as the sound of the Juubi's roar increased in frequency and just barely caught sight of Obito jumping towards them.

"Looks like you were waiting for it. But I was too, Kakashi!" The man landed before her silver haired friend both locking eyes.

"Obito stop!" Moriyo called ready to interfere.

"Let me handle this! Take care of Naruto!" Kakashi ordered and soon the two disappeared into thin air.

Just then the Juubi pulled free from its restraints sending a mass chaos of wind, avalanches, and lightning storms upon the defenseless ninja.

"Kakashi!" Moriyo ran to the spot where her friend had once been standing.

"Moriyo move!" Kenji yelled tackling the woman down to the ground just as a lightning bolt hit the area where she had just been standing. The dark haired woman pushed Kenji off and sat up to stare at the empty spot.

"We have to get him back…" Moriyo mumbled and tried to take a step forward but Kenji held her back. When she turned back to see him he shook his head sadly.

"It's his fight, Moriyo."

The Juubi roared once more as it stood its full height. All around them large rocks fell as the storm began to settle down. The power that the statue had was incredible and all the ninja around them could do was stare up at the monster in shock.

Kenji looked around him until he spotted Naruto in the center of all the chaos. The blonde panted as he glared up at Madara who stood atop of the Juubi. His green eyes narrowed as he noticed the teen's chakra levels. He looked down at himself and watched as Naruto's golden chakra vanished into thin air along with everyone else's.

"Moriyo…" He turned to the jounin who seemed to sit frozen in her spot. "Moriyo!" She pushed herself up and wiped off a stray tear as she turned back to the fight.

"I got it." She said firmly before the two quickly made their way over to the blonde.

Moriyo and Kenji stood between Naruto and the Juubi with Hinata at the forefront. Naruto looked up at the ninja in surprise and soon Sakura joined in, standing behind him as she healed his wounds. The Juubi suddenly tilted it head back and opened its mouth. Soon its jaw ripped open revealing a giant flower in its place. The ninja all stared up at it in shock and took a step back.

"Captain!" Diachi and Hajime exclaimed as the too landed in front of Naruto, more ninja showing up by the minute as if to form a protective wall between the monster and the blonde teen.

"Hello boys…I haven't seen you two in a while." Kenji glanced back and saw most of his ANBU subordinates behind him.

"We were stationed at the shoreline." Hajime responded as he tilted his head up to look at the Juubi. "What is it doing?"

"Transforming." Muttered Moriyo as the flower began to gather chakra and mold it into a dark ball.

"He's getting ready to attack…" Diachi spoke as the ninja around them began to mutter.

"What…what are we going to do…we're as good as gone against that thing!" Hajime exclaimed and glanced back at the blonde and the pink haired medic.

"We can't just give up now after all that's happened!" All the ninja turned to Sakura then. "Naruto is doing everything he can!"

"Yeah…" said one ninja suddenly becoming optimistic. "He's doing his best to protect simple shinobi like us!"

"I didn't meant that!" the rosette scolded. "He's making us realize that he considers us all his comrades!" They all went silent at her words, each quietly agreeing. "I'm going to make Naruto have a full recovery! Every one of us must do what's in their power to keep him alive! If we're going to die anyway then it's better to die fighting than to do nothing!"

Moriyo and Kenji turned back to the Juubi and smirked. Behind them Shikamaru had Ino linking him up with every ninja in the area as he gave each and everyone instructions on the hand seals to use in order to create an earth wall. The Juubi roared as it unleashed its stored chakra at the same time that one by one wall after wall rose up from the ground in an attempt to stop it.

They all had their hands on the ground as it shook below them. A low rumble as one by one, wall after wall, broke apart. When the ball of chakra finally broke through the last barrier Bee in his biju form appeared between the Shinobi Alliance and the attack until suddenly it vanished.

A kunai fell from the sky landing just in front of Naruto and Sakura. Within a blink of an eye a figure appeared before them.

"Was I late?"

"No…you were right on time, dad!" Naruto grinned from his spot as he father stood his full height

"Who's he?" asked Sakura as she stared at the tall blonde man.

"I'm Minato Namikaze." Said the man with a smile as he glanced back at the two. "Get ready for the blast." They all turned to away from the Juubi as a huge gust of wind and salt water blew over them. "I sent the Juubi's attack to the sea. Thank you for taking care of my son…" Minato smiled at Sakura who's eyes only seemed to grow bigger by the second as she noticed the similarities by the second. "Are you by any chance his girl friend?"

Both Naruto and Sakura flushed. The blonde scratched his cheek and laughed. "Uh…yeah…Well more or less." His comment earning him a hit on the head from the angered medic.

"Fourth…Fourth Hokage…"Kenji said in shock as he stared at the man before them. "But how…?!"

"Edo Tensei." Moriyo answered.

"But I thought that Kabuto was already taken care of so then how…" Hajime asked in alarm.

"He's not the only one who can use that jutsu." Kenji rubbed his temples. "Well at least for now we know that he's on our side."

"You're as fast as always, Minato!"

"Gah!" Hajime stepped back as three others joined the fourth. "What the hell is this?!"

"It's the First, Second, and Third Hokages and even Lord Yūkan …" Kenji explained to the other ninja who wondered over who the three additions to their group were.

"More are coming…" Said Naruto as he looked up at the night sky. "But they're running late."

"Wha…" Sakura looked down at Naruto in confusion.

"**I WAS WAITING FOR YOU! HASHIRAMA!**" Everyone turned to Madara just then, none of them having heard the Uchiha speak so loudly before.

"**I'LL TAKE CARE OF YOU LATER!**" Hashirama yelled back leaving a shocked Madara into taking a seat.

"Heh…you're always the same. I can never get along with you." Muttered the Uchiha as he looked towards the Juubi as it roared once more.

"Well…" Spoke Hashirama. "Isn't it dashing."

"Naruto you did well…now rest for a bit. You're friends is coming too…and he's on our side."

Naruto looked up at his father in shock. _He…_Sasuke came to mind as the Hokage got ready for a fight. Minato taking on the form that Naruto had taken a few moments ago.

"Are the seals in place?" asked the third as he stepped up beside Minato.

"Yes, I placed them all when I got here." The blonde smiled.

"All right!" Called Hashirama as the Second, Third, and Fourth disappeared and reappeared in separate corners around the Juubi. "**Summoning**…"

"**FORMATION OF THE FOUR RED SUNS!**" Said all four kages as they gathered chakra around them.

"Maybe we should add a little extra…" Said Yūkan from beside Hashirama. "You know…to make sure it stays down."

Hashirama laughed. "I like the way you think!"

Yūkan smirked and formed five quick seals. As Hashirama made three.

"Summoning of the five shackles!"

"Gate of the great God ten seals!"

From the ground below the Juubi four shackles suddenly clasped around its ankles and neck, chains each with its individual color pulled the Juubi down to the ground. From above fell ten gates on each one of its tails with a red barrier to further bind the Juubi to that area. The Juubi roared as it tried to lift its head but it was quickly pulled down by the red shackle around its neck.

"Whoa…" exclaimed Naruto from his spot struck with amazement at the power of the seals. His vision was suddenly obscured as three figures landed before him. Sakura looked up in shock as Naruto smiled. "You two sure are late…"

"Sa—Sasuke…and Sayuri…" The two looked over their shoulders.

"Sakura…" the Uchiha acknowledged.

"We got a little tied up, but we're here now." Said Sayuri with a slight smile.

The two were suddenly surrounded by their peers all of whom asked why the Uchiha had decided to join them and why Sayuri was standing so close to him.

"All of you are a noisy as ever." Sasuke grumbled as he took a look around him.

"Why are you here?" Asked Sakura who still could not believe her eyes.

"Many things happened." Sasuke cast Sayuri a sidelong glance. "But I decided to protect the village and that I will become Hokage."They all became quiet, taken by surprise. Even Sayuri turned to him with a slack jaw.

"Yeah right like a renegade ninja like you will ever become Hokage!" Kiba growled in anger.

Shikamaru scoffed. "I don't know what happened, but that's impossible. Do you think that—"

"Do you think that you can just show up and erase all you did so far?" Shino interrupted clearly peeved at the Uchiha's latest remark.

"I know I can't. But I don't care what you think about me. The Kages created this situation and I will become Hokage and change the village."

Naruto frowned and thought for a second. Recalling Itachi's words about what becoming a Hokage was he smirked and pushed himself up to stand next to Sasuke.

"I'll be the one to become Hokage!"

"I'm happy that we have so many Hokage candidates but you're taking it too easy. Get ready! We have to defeat the Juubi with a combined attack!" Ordered Hashirama while trying to keep the barrier around Juubi up.

Naruto nodded and turned to the pink medic behind him. "Thank you for healing me, Sakura. You should rest." He then turned to the Uchiha and nodded. "Let's go, Sasuke!"

"You've been using up too much chakra between tracking Kabuto and heading to the village." Said Sasuke, as he turned to Sayuri. "Stay back and gather your chakra. You can join us when you're ready." He turned to Juugo who had been largely ignored throughout the whole ordeal and gestured towards the brunette. "Take care of her."

Sayuri felt her jaw drop as she and Sakura watched the Uchiha and Uzumaki leapt up onto a boulder. Both soon glared up at the two ninja in anger. The girls leapt after them catching them by surprise as Sakura stood beside Naruto while Sayuri took a place next to Sasuke.

"Do you think I'm some weak woman that can't compete with you?" Sakura hissed. "Tsunade trains her disciples as good as the other Sannin!"

"But Sakura—"

"I've almost stored the necessary chakra soon I'll be ready to use my real power!"

Sasuke stared down at Sayuri who held her ground as she glared up at the teen. "You don't get to tell me what I should and should not do…"

Sasuke narrowed his black orbs at the girl who crossed her arms over her chest. "You have to rest at some point Sayuri, especially after what Orochimaru—"

"What the snake did to me is nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you when we're done with all of this. I am an ANBU, and I have been one for the past year. I may not have been trained by a Sannin but I know damn well what I'm doing. And I don't need a baby sitter! You got that Uchiha?"

Sasuke looked slightly taken aback but slowly came to realization that the Marihasha was not about to back down. Reluctantly he nodded while beside him Sakura and Naruto grinned.

"Good! Team Seven is here again!"

**A.N. **

**And I leave you with that. I hope to be more productive during the break since I don't have any classes. Again I apologize for the delay but I do have to put my classes first. Thank you all for staying with this story. **

**Thank you and please review :)**


	38. Attack

**A.N.**

If you have not kept up with the manga from here on out there may be spoilers.

**Disclaimer: Naruto does NOT belong to me.**

**Sayuri and any characters that have not and will not appear in the manga and/or anime are completely original.**

**Please Review!**

"_Many things happened." Sasuke cast Sayuri a sidelong glance. "But I decided to protect the village and that I will become Hokage."They all became quiet, taken by surprise. Even Sayuri turned to him with a slack jaw. _

_Naruto frowned and thought for a second. Recalling Itachi's words about what becoming a Hokage was he smirked and pushed himself up to stand next to Sasuke. _

"_I'll be the one to become Hokage!"_

"_I'm happy that we have so many Hokage candidates but you're taking it too easy. Get ready! We have to defeat the Juubi with a combined attack!" Ordered Hashirama while trying to keep the barrier around Juubi up._

_Naruto nodded and turned to the pink medic behind him. "Thank you for healing me, Sakura. You should rest." He then turned to the Uchiha and nodded. "Let's go, Sasuke!" _

"_You've been using up too much chakra between tracking Kabuto and heading to the village." Said Sasuke, as he turned to Sayuri. "Stay back and gather your chakra. You can join us when you're ready." He turned to Juugo who had been largely ignored throughout the whole ordeal and gestured towards the brunette. "Take care of her."_

_Sayuri felt her jaw drop as she and Sakura watched the Uchiha and Uzumaki leapt up onto a boulder. Both soon glared up at the two ninja in anger. The girls leapt after them catching them by surprise as Sakura stood beside Naruto while Sayuri took a place next to Sasuke._

"_Do you think I'm some weak woman that can't compete with you?" Sakura hissed. "Tsunade trains her disciples as good as the other Sannin!"_

"_But Sakura—"_

"_I've almost stored the necessary chakra soon I'll be ready to use my real power!" _

_Sasuke stared down at Sayuri who held her ground as she glared up at the teen. "You don't get to tell me what I should and should not do…"_

_Sasuke narrowed his black orbs at the girl who crossed her arms over her chest. "You have to rest at some point Sayuri, especially after what Orochimaru—"_

"_What the snake did to me is nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you when we're done with all of this. I am an ANBU, and I have been one for the past year. I may not have been trained by a Sannin but I know damn well what I'm doing. And I don't need a baby sitter! You got that Uchiha?" _

_Sasuke looked slightly taken aback but slowly came to realization that the Marihasha was not about to back down. Reluctantly he nodded while beside him Sakura and Naruto grinned. _

"_Good! Team Seven is here again!" _

Attack

Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sayuri stood side by side looking straight at the Juubi inside its box, courtesy of the four Hokage. The Shinobi Alliance all stood behind them, while team 8 and team 10 stood below them ready for the fight to come as the night air cooled with the setting sun.

Sayuri glanced down to see the two teams that had graduated in the same year she had and pursed her lips. Something in the back of her mind was bothering her, telling her that something was not _quite _right. Her eyebrows drew in as she narrowed her eyes in a slight frown. Whatever it was that was bothering her seemed to be important but she just couldn't say exactly what _it_ was.

"Snap out of it or you'll end up dead." her attention snapped back to Sasuke who cast her a sideways glance.

The brunette's eyes widened slightly at his words. They were the same words he had told her when they were both Genin at the land of waves. She balled her fists at her sides and nodded. She couldn't afford any distractions at the moment. Sasuke, Naruto, and even Sakura would all be focused on the fight, this time there won't be anyone to save her if she loses track of the task at hand.

"All right!" Naruto shouted. "Sakura, Sasuke, Sayuri…Let's show them our strength!"

Sakura smirked as she pulled her gloves on. "Yes!"

"Yeah…" Sasuke put his hand near the hilt of his chokutō.

Sayuri chuckled and nodded her head. "Got it!"

"Hold on a second!" shouted the First watching as the Juubi gathered chakra using its flower like head to form a large black sphere. It yowled and released its chakra at the red barrier but all it really did was expand before shooting the attack straight up into the sky in the form of smoke.

"W-wow!" Naruto and Sayuri exclaimed in awe at the power of the barrier.

"This is the power the First, Second, Third, and Fourth Hokages?" Sakura wondered, green eyes fixed on the monster.

"Apparently it wasn't all just roomers." Sasuke mumbled beside them.

Yūkan grunted and pushed more chakra into the shackles forcing the Juubi's head down. "Damn thing…" he hissed, a small bead of sweat rolled down his cheek.

"Don't over exert yourself." Hashirama smiled at the man and turned back to the seal. "Now…Wood Style: Wood Clone!" Behind the First five wood clones emerged all speeding off into different direction as soon as they emerged.

"**I WILL CREATE AND OPENING ON BOTH SIDES FOR ALL SHINOBI TO ENTER!**" The clones shouted as they all landed on their respective spots.

"You might want to take your own advice." Yūkan grinned cheekily at the First who merely shrugged.

"**GO!**" Hashirama orders and soon all ninja are running after the clones of the First Hokage. They all pause momentarily only until the First can create a path for them to walk on using his earth jutsu and then charge right on ahead.

"First Hokage!" Sayuri shouts and nods over to the Juubi's feet where small little blobs are beginning to form, slowly rising and taking the forms of different types of monsters.

"It's splitting up. It doesn't want us to get to its main body." Hashirama explains. The blobs all jump out and roar at the shinobi as they charge at each other.

"**DON'T BACK DOWN!**" Naruto shouts as he and Sasuke leap into action leaving the two girls behind. The two kicked slashed at the white beings clearing the path for their two female teammates as they kept forward.

_During the Chunin exam I thought I was already a good Konoichi. But I was always behind them._ _They always fought shielding me_. Sakura thought as Naruto and Sasuke kept going._ Eventually even Sayuri ended up protecting me. _Her green orbs watched as beside her Sayuri rushed forward when a monster came from the sky, his hammer like hand aimed at the two girls. The brunette leaped, taking her katana out and severing its head off. Sakura balled her right fist as one of the monsters appeared right before her with a scythe for a hand ready to cut her down. _I hated that and decided that the next time I would show them my back…protect them. _But she soon raised her fist and punched it; however instead of letting the full brunt of the blow go she kept running forward, pushing the monster back ward. She balled her left hand as she charged on. _But those three were always in front of me…I thought that I the end I couldn't reach them…that they were too skilled and all I could do was give up._ Sakura closed her eyes and smiled.

Sayuri stabbed a monster through the chest and kicked him back. She paused and turned to Sakura sensing a spike in her chakra and leapt back and away from the center in which Sakura was pushing her monster to. Her eyes widened as the pink haired girl pulled back her arm and punched the monster sending the being flying back and right in between Sasuke and Naruto and into a larger cluster of monsters. The rosette then proceeded to leap up into the air and cry out as she aimed a punch into the ground ripping the earth bellow her apart and sending several of the white beings flying back.

Naruto's eyes widened comically as he shielded himself while Sasuke smirked doing the same. Sayuri felt her jaw drop as the smoke cleared and Sakura stood at the center with a triumphant smile.

_I'm never, ever going to get on Sakura's bad side again…_Thought Naruto who couldn't believe his eyes.

_Is that Tsunade's Hyakugou Seal…?_ Sayuri wondered from her spot where she remained frozen in shock._ Those three…_Sayuri thought as she watched Naruto and Sasuke straighten themselves. _They're in a league all their own. _She thought dejectedly, her insecurities from before rising up once again. She wasn't trained by Sanin like they had. Instead she had been given to a new team, and a new mentor. Sayuri lowered her gaze to her hands.

"Hah!" Sakura smirked feeling quite proud of herself. Sakura froze, her smile vanishing as a large shadow loomed over her. Slowly she turned around. Three large monsters stared down at her, their jaws wide open revealing sharp teeth.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he and Sasuke rushed towards the girl.

"Rasen Shuriken!"

"Blaze Style: Flame Control!"

The two boys rushed to stand on either side of the rosette, their backs to each other.

"Sasuke!" she exclaimed, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Hey I'm here too!" Naruto whined.

Sasuke took out his katana. "Don't get in my way Naruto…"

"Yes!" Sakura grinned. "If you two are too busy fighting, I'll snatch the Hokage set from right under your noses!"

"What!?" The blonde exclaimed. "Sakura, not you too!"

Slowly more monsters rushed towards them. The three tensed ready for a fight.

"Wind Style: Wind Barrier!" Sakura gasped as a dome of air quickly surrounded them, swaying her pink hair around her. Sasuke and Naruto paused and looked up at the sky and noted the gathering clouds though the dome. Soon a small rumbling echoed around them. "Lighting Style: Piercing Heaven!"

A lightning shower soon fell sporadically before them, striking several of the white monsters and turning them into nothing more than ashes. Sakura covered her head when she saw one bolt head towards them. Sasuke and Naruto tensed their fixed on the lightning bolt heading their way. They squeezed their eyes shut and felt the ground around her tremble. Cautiously the three opened one eyed and watched in awe as the lighting dispersed around the dome that surrounded them before being directed into the ground. The area quieted around her and soon the dome disappeared.

They took a look around. More than half of the monsters were gone, granted that the Juubi was creating more by the minute, but still. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke turned to Sayuri, taken slightly aback. Three years ago their teammate could just barely use one element at the time. But now she used two in a consecutive manner without even breaking a sweat!

Sayuri lowered her arms to her side and admired her handy work and then looked down at her open palms. Yes, she hadn't been trained by Sanin. Yes, she had been put into another team. And yes, she had been given a new mentor, but that didn't mean she was useless. _I can still keep up with them._ She thought as her lips quirked into a smile. _I can still protect them…_ Because every Hokage, no matter how strong still needed a guard, still needed to have someone beside them, and that was exactly what she was going to do.

XXX

"Keep moving forward!" Diachi yelled as he avoided being shoved into the ground by a rather huge white spawn of the Juubi. He turned on his heel and stabbed it through its head and watched as Hajime landed not too far ahead of him taking out another.

"Sai!" Hajime called out and the teen nodded and pulled out his scroll quickly drawing a bird on it and making it come to life.

"Let's move!" the dark haired, former Root member, ordered and the three hopped on heading straight to the Juubi.

"We'll attack its true form from above!" Hajime said as he brought his hands together, followed by Diachi and Sai, in order to perform a jutsu.

Bellow them Naruto and Sayuri called out to them just before they were shot down. The three were quickly caught by Naruto's chakra hand and brought to safety.

"Are you all right?" Sayuri asked looking over each of them for any sign of injury. Having found none she stepped back and looked at the area.

"They're getting bigger and multiplying by the minute…" Hajime bit the inside of his cheek in irritation.

"Naruto can you still give the others chakra?" asked Sai suddenly.

The blonde shook his head. "I can't do it now. I haven't saved enough of Kurama's chakra!"Sayuri, Diachi, and Hajime looked at their enemy and narrowed their eyes.

"We're not close enough to jump…" spoke Diachi.

Hajime tilted his head. "We'll need to take down the big ones first and slip through to be close enough to slip through and beat the real thing."

Sayuri looked around them to get a better look at how many ninja were left. "There are enough of us to keep the enemy away. That should buy you some time to—" She explained.

"But he might suffer some severe wounds." Sai interrupted know where those three were heading. "Naruto won't be able to get close enough and even if we did have enough people to keep those beings back without sufficient chakra he'll only get hurt. Not only that, but the healing team can't make it up to the front in time to help."

Without a second thought Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura bit their thumbs and placed their hands on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!" the tree yelled out.

Diachi, Hajime, Sai and Sayuri all gasped in shock as they suddenly found themselves atop a large slug, frog, and snake.

"Wait!" Naruto paused and looked down at who he was atop of. "You're Gamakichi!" the blonde exclaimed in surprise. He looked around him, arms wide as he tried to figure out his summons size.

"Dad is busy so I came in his place! Are you surprised!?" Responded the toad.

"No! No! I mean you got _huge_!" Naruto exclaimed, eyes wide.

"You humans are too slow! By the way, what the matter?"

When the blonde was too busy looking over Gamakichi, Diachi cleared his throat. "Naruto, I believe your…um…toad just asked you a question."

"Oh yeah!" he laughed before becoming serious. "You see that huge thing over there?" he pointed at the Juubi who was behind all of its smaller counter parts. "I need you to get close to it with one jump!"

"Lord Sasuke," the snake spoke. "What do you need?"

"Just head straight forward. I'll take care of the main body." Responded the ever so calm Uchiha.

"Whoa…" Sayuri whispered as she looked around her. "This isn't Manda…"

"His name is Aoba." Sasuke clarified.

"Sakura, you were finally able to activate the seal! Lady Tsunade would—"

"Katsuyu please listen to me!" The rosette interrupted. "Please split in many parts and attach one to each person in the alliance. We need to help them recover!"

"Got it!" answered the slug.

"All right…Go, Aoda!"

"Jump, Gamikichi!"

"Please, Katsuyu!"

Sayuri gasped and stumbled forward as Aoda hissed and began to move. An arm shot out in front of her keeping her from falling down. She quickly grasped it and looked up. Sasuke glanced down at her, their eyes meeting for a second before the two turned back to the front. Behind them Gamakichi blocked any attacks from bellow as he leapt up into the air.

"Lady Sayuri," the brunette in question turned to see a miniature form of Katsuyu behind her. "Sakura sent me to heal you. Excuse me." The slug slid up her side to her shoulder and soon Sayuri began to feel her healing effect, curtsey of Sakura.

"Lord Sasuke!" Aoda called out as a spiked wall suddenly emerged in the way. "Keep going!" Susanoo's arrow cut the wall in two and the snake along with its master and company slid through it. Susanoo created another arrow made of Amaterasu's fire and pulled it back with its bow. Above them Naruto stood with the Rasen shuriken ready.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes and Susanoo released the arrow at the same time Naruto released his Rasen shuriken. The two soon merged reminding Sayuri of their time as Genin in which Naruto and Sasuke had once worked together to one up Zabuza. The thought made Sayuri smile as the Juubi was struck by their combined attack.

The Juubi cried out in pain as the black flame spread. Naruto landed next to them with a grin on his face. "Hey Sasuke, the other bijuu are in there too! When it's weakened enough put off those black flames and Kurama and I will take them out!"

"No. I'll burn it down." Was the Uchiha's reply.

"Sasuke…" Sayuri frowned. "The other tailed beasts need to be extracted."

"I said no." he replied. _I will put an end to this twisted system and create a new one…_

Movement from the Juubi caught their attention as the three ninja watched it peel off its burning section and creating a new one like it was nothing.

"Well there goes _that_ plan." Sayuri crossed her arms as Katsuyu slid off her, having finished her job.

Beside the brunette the two boys began to argue over what measures to take. The Uzumaki opting for a peaceful, less forceful measure while the Uchiha was dead set on eliminating the tailed beasts once and for all. Sayuri frowned in annoyance and turned to the two teens getting ready to tell them to shut up when a sudden spike in chakra caught her attention. With a gasp Sayuri turned to her left just as an arm shot out of seemingly thin air, and pulled her into a swirling vortex.

"Sayuri!" Both Naruto and Sasuke cried out. The young Uchiha reached over to quickly grasp her arm but, much to his disbelieve, his arm went right through it. In an instant the spawn of the Juubi began to creep closer to them, surrounding the boys and their summons preventing their escape.

Sasuke quickly turned back to the Juubi, where two bodies suddenly fell on top of its head. "Naruto!" he called the blonde who turned to his teammate. Following Sasuke's gaze the blonde saw as the two people rose to their feet and narrowed his blue eyes. There, facing each other, were Sayuri and a seemingly injured Obito.

XXX

"Who the hell are you!?" Sayuri demanded as she took a defensive stance, left hand wandering over to her shuriken holster.

The man before her, with his scarred face, holding on to a bleeding wound, gave the brunette a crooked smile. "Long time no see, Lady Sayuri…"

Sayuri's eyes widened in shock. "Tobi?" This was the first time in ten years that she's seen the man up close and finally without his mask.

"My real name is Obito Uchiha…but I'm glad to know you remember me."

Sayuri gritted her teeth and glared at the man. "You killed my mother!" she shrieked and in a blink of an eye was in front of the injured man, arm pulled back ready to punch him into oblivion. Her fist collided with his jaw and he was sent flying off the Juubi and crashing down into the ground. Sayuri leapt after him and pulled him by the collar, slammed him against the ground, took out her kunai and aimed it at his head. She had never known that she could have reserved so much hate towards someone in her life. Sure she had been aggravated from time to time, even angry, but she had never really, truly _hated_ anyone. Yet here she was about to kill a man that had changed her life years ago.

Her hand stopped, just a few centimeters above the man's forehead. _Maybe this is how Sasuke felt like all these years…_She thought in the split second that she managed to come back to her senses.

"What's the matter, Lady Sayuri…?" the man below her coughed. "Can't kill me after all these years?"

Sayuri slammed him once again against the hard ground, as the Juubi roared above them. "Shut up!"

Obito smirked up at the girl. "What? Did you not want to avenge your mother? How about that Hyuga boy…what was his name again…?"

Sayuri froze. "…Neji…?" she whispered in disbelieve.

"Ah, yes…Neji." She looked down at him with a mix of confusion and fear.

"How did you know about Neji…?"

"I know everything there is to know about you, _Lady Sayuri_. I knew of when you joined the academy, when you graduated, who you talked to, even your favorite pass times…everything. It was important for what I had in store for you." He looked down at his collar as the girl tightened her grip on it.

"…Neji…" she repeated again, a slight tremble in her voice as she continued. "What did you do to him?" Obito only laughed, raising her anger once again she punched the man with her free hand. "Tell me!" she demanded.

"Can you sense him?" was all he said. And it suddenly dawned on her.

A couple of minutes ago…when she had felt uneasy, like something was amiss, all that time it had been Neji. Sayuri closed her eyes focusing on his chakra alone but didn't find it. She tried again, again, but the result was the same. He wasn't amongst the ninja fighting against the Juubi's spawn.

"I would suggest you look over there."She watched Obito nod to his left. Turning her head slowly, her eyes scanned past the few ninja that were left to the very back where several ninja lay dead. Among them she recognized Neji's characteristic long brown hair, and Konoha vest. A strangled sob escaped her lips as she slowly released the man below her.

"Pitty, he was such a great ninja too." Sayuri whipped her head back to the man in anger and froze as his Sharingan began to spin. Her hands fell to her sides uselessly and her body relaxed. "You make it too easy." He said as the girl robotically moved off of him. Obito stood with much effort and suddenly coughed into his hand. He held his wound and looked into Sayuri's half lidded eyes. "Let's get started."

**A.N.**

**Thank you so much for reading. **

**Comments? Concerns? Please Review :)**


	39. Blame

**A.N.**

If you have not kept up with the manga from here on out there may be spoilers.

**Disclaimer: Naruto does NOT belong to me.**

**Sayuri and any characters that have not and will not appear in the manga and/or anime are completely original.**

**Please Review!**

"_Can you sense him?" was all he said. And it suddenly dawned on her. _

_A couple of minutes ago…when she had felt uneasy, like something was amiss, all that time it had been Neji. Sayuri closed her eyes focusing on his chakra alone but didn't find it. She tried again, again, but the result was the same. He wasn't amongst the ninja fighting against the Juubi's spawn. _

"_I would suggest you look over there." She watched Obito nod to his left. Turning her head slowly, her eyes scanned past the few ninja that were left to the very back where several ninja lay dead. Among them she recognized Neji's characteristic long brown hair, and Konoha vest. A strangled sob escaped her lips as she slowly released the man below her._

"_Pity, he was such a great ninja too." Sayuri whipped her head back to the man in anger and froze as his Sharingan began to spin. Her hands fell to her sides uselessly and her body relaxed. "You make it too easy." He said as the girl robotically moved off of him. Obito stood with much effort and suddenly coughed into his hand. He held his wound and looked into Sayuri's half lidded eyes. "Let's get started."_

Blame

_It's my fault…_

Her voice echoed all around her. She lay on her back, brown eyes staring up at the bright white space.

_It wasn't supposed to be like this…_

A lone tear rolled down her cheek. Her body trembled as she struggled to keep herself from sobbing. She clenched her fists at her side until she felt the sting of her nails dig into her palm.

_If I hadn't left…If had stayed then…_

She took a deep breath and that's when she saw him. Standing before smiling down at her, with that peculiar smile of his, the one he'd give her. He stood before her safe, healthy, unharmed, and most importantly alive.

That was when everything around her crashed down. The image she had of him cracked here and there, until it suddenly fell along with the rest of the room. Like breaking mirrors, everything crashed down leaving her floating in a pitch black void. And all the while she felt like she deserved it.

She had failed him, when he had not. She was not there with him, like he had been with her. At that, she let out a small whimper that slowly turned into sobbing. Hot tears ran down her cheeks, she felt like a lump had formed in her throat and wouldn't allow her to scream. Her entire body shook from the despair that she felt and at the moment that was all there was left for her.

Despair, anguish, misery, and pain.

_Neji._

XXX

Obito stared down at the blank girl that waited for her orders and began to chuckle. It wasn't until he doubled over in pain that he stopped. It was funny how things worked out in the end.

Ten years ago he had been looking for what Madara had called, "A crucial piece of the puzzle." That piece turned out to be the container of the Juubi. They needed someone that could hold the Juubi's power and not be overwhelmed by it. They needed someone that had moldable chakra, someone easy to influence.

So Obito spend a good five years looking for their "crucial piece" and it wasn't until he thought he would never find it, that he found _her_ laying in the middle of a green field staring up at the clouds as they lazily float across the bright blue sky. At first he thought it was a mistake until he activated his Sharingan and saw that her chakra fluctuated with that of her environment.

He had planned on taking her. Mold her into a perfect shinobi. Make it so that she would do anything he asked of her without question. But when the time passed and he could not convince the girl to go to him on her own, and when taking her by force had also failed, Obito settled on watching her every move. He tracked her development and watched her grow through the eyes of the one person she would never doubt.

He glanced up at the immobile girl. "Take me to the top of the Juubi's head." He instructed. Quickly the girl pulled an arm around her shoulders and leapt off with him. Once at his desired location, Obito sank down to his knees and began forming seals.

It was almost time.

XXX

"He took her!" Moriyo exclaimed. Most of the ninja had already marched on ahead. Her dark hair stuck to her face due to the sweat that rolled down her cheeks. She was getting ready to rush towards Sayuri when she felt a sharp sting on the back of her neck. The woman turned back to see Kenji with a saddened look on his face. "…Kenji?" the woman fell on her side and watched the young man approach her slowly.

"I'm sorry Moriyo…" he kneeled down before her and gently pushed her unto her back. "I had to do it. I'm so sorry."

"Kenji…what?" she felt heavy. Her orange eyes were becoming unfocused, ironically that was when she noticed that the monsters the Juubi created weren't attacking him; they were attacking the people around him. "How…?"

"Obito had recruited me years ago…after Kaminari's death. I had been in charge of making sure she'd be ready for when this day finally came." The man sighed sadly and chanced a look over his shoulder where he could spot Sayuri standing beside Obito. "That's why I asked you to return to the village during her Chunin exams, because you were the only one that could have trained her well enough so that she may reach her true potential."

Moriyo tried to move but couldn't. Soon she would lose consciousness and she wouldn't be able to protect the young girl anymore. The memory of a stern blonde man came to mind. _Saito…_she thought.

A few days before Saito died he had been visibly disturbed by something but the man wouldn't say what. Could he have known?

"Saito…" Moriyo breathed out.

Kenji looked away. "He found me out. I had to get rid of him."

Moriyo felt herself grow cold. This man, whom she had been in the academy with, who had grown up with her, and eased her worries, was really a traitor.

"I'm sorry, Moriyo."

Moriyo felt her eyelids grow heavy until all she could see was black.

XXX

Obito cast a glance to Madara who stared down at them curiously. _This is it_…He thought to himself. He knew the time would soon come, in which Madara would use him to resuscitate himself. The Uchiha winced as he robotically raised his two hands and formed the same seal as Madara.

At first he was fine with it. He didn't have much to live for…right? He sensed Sasuke and Naruto quickly approaching him and grimaced as he felt a sharp tug coming from Madara's manipulation.

Sasuke jumped into the air, his Susanoo taking form around him as it raised its bow and arrow, aiming it at Obito.

"Sayuri!" He called.

In a matter of seconds Sayuri stood directly in the arrows path, hands at her side as she stared up blankly at the incoming attack. Sasuke, noticing her sudden appearance, and just barely managed to divert the arrows trajectory by a few inches, the arrow striking the Juubi causing it to howl in pain.

Cursing under his breath, the young Uchiha landed on the Juubi's head and rushed at Obito. He needed to stop him from fully reviving Madara. Just as he was about to reach him, Sayuri came across his line of vision, rushing at him, katana in hand. She leapt into the air and struck down missing Sasuke by a hairs length. She quickly spun on the balls of her feet and proceeded to strike again. This time managing to scratch his arm, she lifted the sword above her head and was about to strike down when he pulled out his Kusanagi and blocked the blow.

"…Sayuri…" He hissed as he pushed back against her. The brunette, however, only gave him a blank stare, unlike the one she had given him whenever she had been with Itachi. This was different, it was almost as if she was no longer there. He risked a glare at Obito. _What the hell did he do?!_ He asked himself.

Sayuri pushed off against him and made her sword disappear. It was at that moment that he noticed the summoning markings on her wrists. She quickly summoned two kunai and threw them at him before heading towards him, fist pulled back. He turned on his heel as she attempted to strike his head with her fist, and grabbed hold of her wrist. He twisted her arm and pinned it behind her back, pulling her towards him as she struggled to break free.

Obito glanced at the two teens and frowned. Sayuri wasn't delivering any killing blows…subconsciously she could still recognize Sasuke and that wouldn't do them any good. But what did it matter anyway. Right?

_Soon Madara will be resuscitated and then controlling the Marihasha would be his problem…_The older Uchiha thought.

He began to recall Rin, Kakashi, and his sensei. At a time before everything became a tangled mess. Back when everything was simpler. And he recalled his old dream. That's right. He had wanted to become Hokage when he was younger. But why was he remembering all this now? It didn't matter anymore. Rin was dead and he no longer was the same person he was all those years ago.

Obito's eyes widened as he felt a sharp stinging pain across his chest. He looked up and saw the Fourth Hokage, his old teacher, standing before him, holding a bloody kunai looking at Obito in shock.

"Sensei…" Obito began but soon fell to the ground. Minato on the other hand pulled back and watched in shock, his kunai dripping with his student's blood.

"Obito…it was you?" the blonde man asked, recalling that he had marked the masked man that had attacked his village and his family sixteen years ago.

Beside him, Sasuke pushed Sayuri forward, tightening his grip every time she tried to squirm away. "Remove the genjutsu, now." He ordered glaring daggers at the fallen man.

"It's over for you." Sasuke responded. "All we need is to seal that zombie and the war will be over. We'll take care of this giant too." He tightened his grip on Sayuri's arm as she tried to pull away once more. "I'm telling you one last time Obito…remove the genjutsu."

The bleeding man smirked. "How can you be sure that the war will end?" Both Sasuke and Minato looked down at the man. Suddenly Sayuri elbowed Sasuke's abdomen, pivoted on her heel and sent the Uchiha flying across the Juubi's white head. Alarmed Minato got ready for an attack that never came. Obito was the girl's objective as she quickly picked him up and pulled the man unto the Juubi's back.

She placed him down and moved directly in front of him. Minato's eyes widened as he watched Obito turn the girl and place a hand on Sayuri's abdomen. Behind him Sasuke grunted as he pulled himself up.

"He's planning on sealing the Juubi in Sayuri!" Yelled the Namikaze. "…We have to stop him!"

Sasuke tensed at the idea. What would happen if she had the Juubi? Wouldn't it consume her?

"Shit!" he cursed as he leapt after the two. He had promised to protect her when she was younger, he had made it his duty to make sure she was safe, but all he had really done was fail her time and time again.

When her mother had died, Itachi had saved her. When he father and clan were murdered, Itachi had been there. When Itachi erased her memory, Neji had been there. When she joined the academy, Neji had been there. There was always someone else there for her when it should have been him.

He should have stayed in the village, instead he left it, his lust for power being stronger than the feelings he garnered for Sayuri. He should have returned after finding out the truth about his brother, instead he remained with their current enemy, this time, vengeance, winning over Sayuri. Something was always more important she was. He had been selfish since day one.

When he met her he had been selfish and wanted her attention all to himself. When she lost all she had, he felt that she was a lost cause; that she would never return to being _his_ Sayuri. When she lost all her memories, and he all his family, not once did she pop into his head, instead he pitied himself and pushed the thought of her to a far off corner. When they were placed in the same team together he thought that things would go back to how they were; that she would once again give him attention. When he left the village he didn't think about her and how she would deal with his sudden departure, and when he found out the truth about his brother he thought that his anger and that his sadness was far greater than any others that he didn't stop to consider her and her anger and her sadness.

It had always been him. But not anymore.

Sasuke Uchiha turned on his heel and slashed through one of the monsters that the Juubi had sent his way. He quickly evaded each one as he headed full speed towards Sayuri and Obito.

"Sayuri!"

XXX

"Sayuri!"

The brunette gasped hearing her name being called out.

_Sasuke…?_ Once again her voice echoed through the vast darkness.

She tried to sit up but found that she couldn't. Frowning she tried to lift her hands but found it impossible. Out of nowhere she began to feel something warp itself around her wrists, and legs pulling down on her to keep her from moving. In a panic she began to struggle against them only managing to make her arms twitch at the effort.

Sayuri winced as she felt a sharp pull down towards the center of the dark room.

_Shit!_ She cursed. What the hell was happening out there? What had Obito done to her?

From the corner of her eye she could see a blue orb slowly manifest itself before everything froze. She no longer felt herself being pulled down. She was once again floating and looking at the blue light as it neared her.

XXX

Obito ignored the incoming Uchiha as well as the tug of Madara's chakra, only bothering to concentrate on his own chakra. Before him Sayuri began to sway and began to fall back, as if the strings that were holding her up had been suddenly cut.

"Sorry, Madara…" Obito smirked. "…But plans change." He didn't want to die just yet. He smirked as the Juubi began to expand before suddenly imploding causing a large amount of dust to accumulate in the air.

Seeing the brunette fall, Sasuke made a leap for her and managed to pull her against him before he too began to fall back along with Minato who had seen everything from atop of the Juubi's head.

Behind them Gamikichi leapt up into the air, with Naruto atop of his head. The blonde teen caught his friends with ease and placed them beside him.

"He blocked Madara's attempt at controlling him because this is what he wanted from the start!" Naruto exclaimed. "Sayuri was only a decoy to set his plan into motion."

"And that is?" Sasuke asked as he looked to where the dust had begun to settle. Before them was a floating Obito, skin white as paper and hair color to match.

"To become the Juubi's Jinchuuriki!"

All of a sudden a pillar fell from above Obito, one after another all curtsey of the first Hokage. For a second it seemed as if the First's seal would hold but it proved to be wrong, as Obito easily broke free. Suddenly four chakra hands stretched out from Obito's back and pulled the barrier that surrounded them apart. He then landed on Gamakichi's Scroll starling the three shinobi atop of the giant toad.

"Stop it Obito, that's enough!" Minato ordered his former student but the order fell on deaf ears.

"O..bi..to…?" the man repeated, tilting his head to a side, clearly confused.

"I'll say this bluntly…" Said the first Hokage as he along with the second, third, and Yūkan landed between them and the man. "He is much stronger than me."

"I know this may sound rude…but you are correct." Yūkan replied. "Even if you all canceled your clones, you still wouldn't have enough chakra to beat him."

"But maybe if we all work together we could…"The Third Hokage grimaced when he saw Yūkan shake his head. The Marihasha had always been straightforward, and rarely was he wrong. The fact that he was disagreeing with him was disheartening.

"Watch out!" Yūkan barely managed to warn before Obito was on the move.

The Hokage barely had any time to react. By the time they realized what was going on, Obito had cut through Hashirama and Tobirama in one move.

"Saru, Fourth, Yūkan, jump!" Tobirama ordered before he began to use his body to wrap itself around the pale man.

The men moved quickly, getting away from the two as a series of explosions took place where they once stood.

"What the hell is going on?!" Naruto yelled as he fell on his back after Gamakichi jumped back.

"Don't lose focus, and keep watching!" Minato ordered his son.

"Is she ok?" Yūkan asked Sasuke who held Sayuri to him. The Uchiha nodded as he sat up and placed her beside him.

Upon hearing another explosion, they all looked up to see Obito holding the Third's head before he took him out, the old man's body falling back with a dull thud.

"Dad couldn't you have made the Third jump with us as well?" asked Naruto concerned with what he just saw.

"Stop complaining." Sasuke ordered his old teammate. "The Hokage are all Edo Tensei. They know they can't die that's why they're out there approaching him on purpose to study his moves."

"He's right." Minato agreed. "I should go over there and create a distraction." The older blonde got ready to move when Obito turned to them and began flying over. However his body suddenly began to inflate like a balloon and the Uchiha fell to the ground.

"He's still trying to get used to his body." Minato noted.

Yūkan's red eyes narrowed at Obito's general area. "There's something wrong…" The Marihasha tensed up in a second and quickly picked up his daughter. "He's below us!"

"What?!" Gamakichi exclaimed, barely able to jump out of the way as Obito's torso emerged from the ground.

Yukan landed a few feet away, atop of the rubble when his daughter caught his eye. His eyes widening as she opened hers. Below them Naruto, who had fallen off his summon, began to fall to the ground when Obito looked up and was about to attack him, until Sasuke with his Susanoo stopped the man from killing the blonde.

"Not you…" Sasuke glared at the man. "I will delete the past." He announced. Behind him a surprised Naruto stood.

_Delete the past?_ The blonde wondered before the two were pushed back as Obito grabbed hold of their heads. Two of the black orbs that he had floating behind him moved forward towards the back of his palms, ready to strike the two teens.

Just as Obito began to get the attack ready the ground below him exploded pushing him back and away from the boys. He looked on in shock as Minato yanked them back to safety.

"Dad did you do that?" Naruto asked his father once he was on his feet, referring to the explosion that saved their lives in the nick of time.

He shook his head. "No…it wasn't me."

"Then…who was it?" Naruto wondered in confusion.

Sasuke's Sharingan began to spin as he scanned the area, his attention drawn to his right where Sayuri stood in front of her father who looked surprised.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, looking over the boys shoulder and staring up at Sayuri. "What's—" he began but was cut short when Obito decided that moment to launch himself at them once again, arms outstretched.

In a matter of seconds Sayuri appeared before them, arm raised, palm up sending the Jinchuuriki crashing back with a strong wind pulse. Behind her Naruto and Sasuke stared in shock. Never had their friend been able to that, especially without forming hand seals beforehand.

"Sayuri…?" The blonde was the first to speak but received no response.

"Yūkan!" Minato exclaimed as the Marihasha landed beside him. "Thank goodness your daughter stopped him, I thought I wasn't going to be able to move us in time." Minato began to laugh but quickly stopped when he noticed his friends serious expression.

"_She _is not my daughter."

Naruto turned to the Clan head in shock. "What…?! Then who else would she be?!"

XXX

Hashirama and Madara clashed with one another. The two had been fighting since Tobirama tried to take Obito down. One had a mad grin on his face while the other glared. The two struggled against the force of the other until the two felt a new source of chakra.

Hashirama gasped while Madara looked up, both pushing back against each other, skidding to a stop. The Senju looked over his shoulder, brow furrowed in concern while the Uchiha looked on in surprise.

"…Hino…"

**A.N.**

**I'M ALIVE!**

**Please don't hate me. College life is not easy. I've been taking upper level courses, and working so I don't have as much free time as I used to. This chapter has been given me so many problems too…I really do hope you guys like it.**

**I have not given up on this story! I will finish it! I promise. **

**Thank you so much for reading. I really do appreciate it.**

**Comments? Concerns? Please Review :)**


	40. Elders

**Disclaimer: Naruto does NOT belong to me.**

**Sayuri and any characters that have not and will not appear in the manga and/or anime are completely original.**

**Naruto is copyright 1999 Misashi Kishimoto, ****Sayuri Marihasha, story, and original characters are copyright 2014 Salma Martinez, all rights reserved.**

**Reviews are welcomed. Thank you.****Thank you and enjoy.**

**Elders**

"Hi—who?!" Naruto exclaimed confusion written all over his face.

"Hinode, you dimwit." Sasuke sighed turning his coal black eyes to the brunette. "Where's Sayuri?"

The girl raised a brow, looking unusually indignant. "My, you are a rude one..."

_Don't take it too personally. Sasuke's always like that. _Sayuri informed Hinode.

"I see." she responded and nodding her head in understanding.

At that very moment Obito roared and tried to pull himself up. Hinode turned her attention to the scene and narrowed her blue eyes. The group tensed seeing a group of black orbs hover above the screaming man. Expecting an attack aimed at them, they were all shocked when they fell directly on Obito.

"Did he miss?" Naruto wondered.

"No..." Sasuke answered.

Hinode narrowed her eyes. "He's hitting himself on purpose. It's probably so he can gain back control over the juubi. If that's the case, there is a possibility that he will succeed and we need to move!" the girl warned.

"I'll stop him!" Minato announced as he took out his famed kunai before disappearing into thin air.

In the few seconds that he disappeared and reappeared Obito managed to regain control before slicing his former teachers arm off. Just as the Uchiha was about to finish the blonde off, Minato disappeared once again and reappeared before the group of Konoha ninja.

"Dad!" Naruto called out worried.

"He got me but I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" They all heard Obito ask the blonde man.

Hinode gasped upon seeing the black orb that had been attached to Minato. They all winced at the bright light it began to emit as it got ready to blow. Yūkan and Hinode quickly jumped back surrounding themselves in a dome of air, while Sasuke took the initiative and summoned Susanoo to protect both him and his blonde team mate. Just when they all thought they were about to die, Tobirama appeared taking the orb and disappearing once again, aiming the ticking time bomb at Obito's back.

"Tobirama..." Hinode acknowledged when the silver haired man landed beside her.

"Hinode." he nodded. "My brother will be pleased to know that you are here."

Hinode frowned and looked at the ensuing fight between Madara and Hashirama. "Unfortunately I cannot say the same." Tobirama raised a brow at the brunette whose body Hinode was using. "In any case we have a bigger problem than those two."

With slight shock on his face, Tobirama turned back to Obito only to see him rise up in the air from the crater he was previously in.

"I can create an opening with my Rasengan and.." But before Minato could finish, Sasuke and Naruto were rushing forward. "Sasuke! Naruto! I said I would create an opening!"

"No! I will!" Sasuke retorted.

"No! _We_ will!" Naruto corrected as the two ran full speed ahead. "We'll leave the main attack to dad's team!"

Hinode was about to call out to the boys to stop, until Sayuri spoke up. _Relax, if there's anything I know, is that we can trust Naruto._

"We should get going, Fourth!" Tobirama announced snapping Minato out of his trance.

"Oh! Right!" The two men got ready and headed back out into the battlefield right behind Naruto and Sasuke.

Hinode narrowed her eyes at Obito and frowned. Something did not sit right with her at all.

"Lady Hinode..." The young woman turned to Yūkan and smiled.

"Your daughter is fine. She is simply recuperating her own chakra." Yūkan stared at the body of his daughter in slight surprise. "We need to get moving too. Something tells me that this plan of theirs will not work."

The brunette man looked at Hinode in surprise. "What do you mean? How do you know?"

Hinode sighed and watched as Naruto and Sasuke fused their chakra together to create a Rasen Shuriken with Amaterasu. The two really did remind her of Hashirama and Madara. A fact that only managed to pain her, for she knew of the hardships her two friends had gone through.

Sayuri watched everything from within Hinode. Every thought and feeling that her elder was experiencing, she could feel. She sadly remembered the story that Hashirama had told her looked back at her two ex-teammates.

_It was not all sad. _Hinode told Sayuri, feeling the young girls sorrow. _There were good times...it just pains me to see history repeating itself._

Sayuri frowned at that. _They are _not _Hashirama and Madara, they are Naruto and Sasuke. History doesn't always have to repeat itself!_

Hinode stood stunned at her predecessors words and sighed. _You make a valid point. _She could feel Sayuri's pride swell from within her and felt her self smile. _Sharing a body with someone as smug as yourself makes me slightly uncomfortable, yet at the same time its...fun. _Sayuri laughed at the comment. _ However we must get back to the task at hand._

Sayuri stop mid-laugh and straightened up. _Right! What do you know?_

"That man has the power of the Sage of Six Paths...that means that his range of power is well above anyone else. If my instinct is correct then a normal attack wont work. We need something less processes by our own chakra. Something only nature can give us." Hinode responded to Sayuri while at the same time letting Yūkan know of her findings.

Yukan nodded in understanding. "So what is the plan?"

"We'll test out my theory. With him..." Hinode pointed at Gamakichi who sat back trying to heal his wounds.

"Eh?" he looked down at the two Marihasha who looked at him with interest. "What do you want?"

XXX

"Hino's back!" Hashirama grunted as he blocked another of Madara's attacks. "Don't you think she'll be upset to see us fight like this, Madara?!" he questioned the Uchiha who jumped back and took on a defensive position.

The Uchiha took a second to risk a glance back. It was definitely Hinode, but in her descendent's body. That young Marihasha girl, that Sasuke had been preoccupied with, contained Hinode's chakra...how was that even possible when it was clear to anyone that the girl was not a pure bred Marihasha?

"What are you going to tell her?" Hashirama asked his friend turned enemy. "When she asks you why you're doing this?"

Madara clenched his fists and growled as he rushed at Hashirama. He didn't want to talk any more. Hinode would understand him...she of all people would understand that he was doing this to right this wretched world. A world that took the most important people in his life away from him.

XXX

They watched as Obito brushed their attack away like it was nothing. Having realized that any of the Kage summoned by Orochimaru would die if they kept attacking him. Naruto and Sasuke decided to take matters into their own hands.

"I'll power up!" Naruto announced as he tried to take more of Kurama's chakra once again but failed. Having seen this even Obito looked on appalled.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Hinode waved Gamakichi on, who in an instant spit water at the floating man. The two Kage, Naruto, and Sasuke turned back to Gamakichi as he finished his attack.

"I hope that helped." the young toad said, addressing Hinode who bowed in gratitude.

"That was wonderful, thank you." she replied.

Gamakichi smirked and turned to Naruto. "Sorry kid but the summoning jutsu is coming to an end. The girl thought this could help. I hope it did."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Thanks Gamakichi! Have a good rest!" the blonde replied enthusiastically as the toad vanished into thin air.

"It's just as I thought..." Hinode mumbled, drawing attention to herself. The men looked at her and noticed that she was staring at Obito. They quickly turned and watched Obito try to clean himself off, but something about it seemed strange. _He's damaged by natural energy..._ She thought watching the man carefully

Naruto's bright blue orbs widened. Silently he began to concentrate, gathering the energy around him as he did so.

"Why are you doing this?!" Minato questioned the man. "Didn't you once say you wanted to become Hokage?!"

Obito scoffed. "Aren't you a little bit too late to be lecturing me now, sensei?" he narrowed his eyes at the Fourth, his tone darkening. "You're always too late when it matters." His gaze became distant as he recalled Rin's death at Kakashi's hand. "I'm glad that my teacher became Hokage...Because it helped me give up my dream of becoming the same. You didn't even realize it was me who attacked the village. In the end you're not that great. You died a hero and now you're showing your son just how shameful you're life was." He chuckled. "Yes...Hokage just look pathetic compared to what I am now."

"Don't badmouth Hokage, just because you couldn't be one!" Naruto interrupted the mans monologue, drawing attention to himself. Tobirama smirked before suddenly appearing just behind the blonde teen. "And more importantly..." the two dissapeared and reappeared just behind Obito. "Don't badmouth my father who became Hokage!"

_Did it work?!_ Sasuke asked in shock. "How?!"

"Ninjutsu won't work..." The young Uchiha turned to Hinode just then. "...But Senjutsu does."

Obito crashed down to the ground. He looked at his back irritated, feeling the sting of the attack all the while Naruto celebrated enthusiastically just a few feet away from him. "I should prepare the Tsukuyomi to clean this up." the man told himself as he released chakra from his hands into the ground. Out of nowhere a giant tree with flowers sprouted from the ground in a matter of seconds. "Nothing in worth leaving in this reality... this world is already dead." The man rose up to the sky once again while the giant flowers began to gather massive orbs of chakra.

"He's trying to destroy everything..." Hinode gasped as she watched all four flowers create giant black orbs.

"I can take one away with the Hiraishin...the fourth can take another but that still leaves two more..." Tobirama assessed. "Brother...?" the silver haired Hokage called out.

XXX

"Madara! Wait! Your comrade is trying to—" Hashirama tried to reason but Madara continued on attacking him.

"What does it matter, you and I are Edo Tensei! We cannot die!"

Hashirama growled in frustration before setting his eyes on the one thing that could possibly stop his former friend.

"True, we are Edo Tensei, but Hinode is not! She _will_ die, and when she does, it will be your fault!"

Madara hesitated for a second, risking a glance over his shoulder. He frowned after a moment and turned back to Hashirama. "I will bring her back!"

"To what, Madara?!" The First countered. "To what world will you bring her back to?!"

"A much better one!"

XXX

"Perhaps Yukan and I can generate an attack large enough to divert their paths." Hinode added her two cents.

"I won't let you!" Obito announced as he shot six rods from his palms all around him. Instantly a shield rose up around them, stopping anything from coming in or out of it. Slowly the man began to wrap himself in a protective shield while everyone around him was exposed.

"Our only option now is to get every one out." Tobirama spoke urgently.

"Sadly that is not the case here." Hinode countered. "You can only take two at a time, there are hundred's of ninja here...you won't be able to make it in time."

Tobirama clenched his fists in anger. He knew she was right but what else could he do...was this the end for everyone?

"Dad...I'm not sure if this will work, but bump fists with me." the blonde asked his father. Minato complied, although slightly confused.

"Naruto...that man can't do anything. He couldn't even protect your mother...Do you know what day it is tomorrow?" Obito asked the blonde man who looked down sadly at the ground. "It's the anniversary of Minato's and Kushina's deaths...the day they died. If you die, then it's the end...Do you unders—"

"All of that may be true, but you know what else tomorrow stands for?" Naruto's eyes widened, as did the rest of the eyes of the men there. They all turned to where Hinode stood. Her demeanor had changed, she now held the confident, smug, smirk and her eyes had turned back into the two different shades of brown that Sayuri was known for, her arms crossed as she stared up at the floating man. "It's the day that Naruto was born!" she continued. "So don't let this idiot, bring you down, Naruto!" the blonde slowly began to grin at his friend. "Show that ass what you're made of!"

"Sayuri!" Her father hissed. "Language!" the brunette tilted her head up and grinned as she was pulled into an embrace by her father. "Welcome back...where's Hinode?"

"I am still here." Yukan pulled away instantly, confused by what had happened. Where had his daughter gone? "She's still recovering, but she had a strong urge to let the both of you know that." she turned to the two blondes. "So you better 'give it your all' as she would put it."

"You heard the lady, Dad!" Naruto shouted, enthusiastically. "Let's do it!"

Minato smiled and looked ahead nodding in agreement. "Right!"

Every single one of the ninja in the battlefield were suddenly surrounded by the Kyuubi's chakra, just like they had been before, only bigger and whole lot stronger.

_What's he doing? _Sayuri asked Hinode.

_He is planning on connecting everyone with the Kyuubi's chakra._ Hinode replied. _Are you almost finished? _The elder Marihasha asked after a second.

Sayuri looked down at her transparent self. She stood at the center of her consciousness, looking on at all that was happening through Hinode. _I...I'm not sure...What they need is someone like you...someone strong that can work side by side with them. I can't do that._

_Sayuri..._Hinode began in stern tone. _You cannot run away from your insecurities. You must face them head on!_

_But what if I can't?!_

_Then you are not the young lady I thought you were. _Hinode turned to Juugo who had appeared behind her.

The orange haired ninja eyed her suspiciously before turning to Sasuke. "We have to get out of here. Use your summoning jutsu."

"That's what I'm planning. I'm taking you, Naruto, and Sayuri with me." The Uchiha responded as he got ready.

"That's right!" Naruto turned to them when he heard his name. "I haven't given you my chakra yet! Come here and I'll split some with you!"

"Can we really get through this with just your chakra?!" Sasuke asked with slight concern.

"I suggest you follow his lead for now." Hinode replied as she approached Naruto and placed a hand on his back. Almost immediately her body was surrounded by the nine tailed fox's orange chakra.

Just them the flowers released their black bombs into the enclosed area. The force of the explosion was compressed within the walls of the barrier that Obito had placed around them, it in turn pushed the remaining energy out through the top, almost like a chimney blowing off steam.

Everyone around them let out a gasp of relief and surprise. How had they managed to survive the explosion with just the Kyuubi's chakra?! It was impossible!

Stunned, Hinode lifted her hand away from Naruto. The last thing she saw was the bombs go off before everything suddenly went black. Sure she had developed some sort of faith in the boy but she even she knew that with only the blonde's chakra none of them would survive an explosion of that magnitude. So how was everyone still alive?!

_For someone who prides herself in being extremely observant, you don't really _see_ much do you? _Sayuri voice echoed inside her mind.

Hinode's eyes widened as she looked up and saw that she was face to face with the barrier they were once in. She turned back to the grinning blonde men and that was when she realized that they had used their chakra together to form a connection with the Fourth and preform the teleportation jutsu.

"I FEEL POWER BUILDING UP INSIDE ME!" Yelled the blonde enthusiastically. "I'M GOING!" And with that he leapt off the rock they all stood at to charge at Obito.

"Naruto, it is fine to yell and act all cool. But, are you not forgetting that only senjutsu works on him." Tobirama called out. "I am sure you are not that stupid."

That seemed to stop the blonde mid-air, the Kyubi's chakra disappearing in an instant as he landed back on solid ground. "YOU'RE RIGHT!"The blonde exclaimed feeling like a dimwit.

"I see, you are even more stupid than my brother!" Tobirama sighed.

Hinode, watching all of it unfold, shook her head, feeling embarrassed for the blonde. _I thought you said we could trust him._ She spoke to the young brunette inside her mind.

_We can...I just never said he was bright. _Sayuri laughed nervously.

Hinode stepped back as she felt the chakra of both father and son suddenly take a massive spike. The two were suddenly engulfed in a light and dark Kyubi's chakra, with Tobirama touching both paws.

"What are they planning?!" She called out to the silver haired Hokage.

Tobirama smirked and looked over his shoulder. "You will see!"

Hinode blinked in surprise, it was rare to see Tobirama so riled up. The next thing she knew, the three men dissapeared and an explosion could be heard from inside the barrier. Everyone's attention turned to it as they saw Naruto, the Fourth, and Second on the inside getting ready to attack Obito once again, only this time the entire area began to shake. An ominous feeling began to well up with Sayuri and Hinode as they watched a large stone like creature with nine sharingan eyes emerge. The barrier that was once there vanished as a large tree spouted from the creatures back, burying it's roots into the ground.

_What is that?!_ Sayuri asked Hinode in concern.

_The God Tree..._ The woman answered the young girl.

**A.N.**

**Well that's the end of that chapter. I'm sorry for being extremely late. But I hope you will like it and the next chapters I put up. Thank you for all the support! Please review!**


	41. Rebirth

**Naruto and it's characters belong to Misashi Kishimoto**

**Sayuri and any other characters that have not and will not appear in the manga/anime are completely original. **

**Thank you and enjoy.**

Rebirth

_It's huge! _Sayuri exclaimed.

The area was rapidly being taken over by the roots. The people caught in its way became weak, their chakra being absorbed by the large tree. Once it stopped it left several people's lifeless body on the ground. Tobirama teleported with Naruto, the Fourth and the Third Hokage's back to where Hinode, Yūkan, Sasuke and Jugo were.

Hinode took a look around the area and drew a hand to her chest. Bellow her Naruto looked around, the scene drawing tears to his eyes.

"What is this?!" the blonde asked.

"I believe that this is the rumored God Tree." Hinode responded, unable to look away from the scene.

"God Tree?" Yukan asked. "You mean the tree that was rumored to be the Origin of chakra?!"

"That is correct." she nodded. "Long ago the world was in constant war. One day, a princess went to the God Tree and ate it's fruit. She became the first human being with chakra and was able to defend and protect her people. She later had a son, who was born with chakra coursing through his body..."

XXX

"However," Madara paused looking at Hashirama. "The God Tree became mad at the princess for stealing it's chakra and wanted it back. That, was the Juubi, but her son managed to stop it. His name... was Hagomoro Otsuki. He was the ancestor of shinobi the first one to unveil the secrets of chakra and ninjutsu to the world...The one called 'The Hermit of Six Paths'!"

"How do you know all this?!" Hashirama asked after a second.

"It was written on the Uchiha monument."

XXX

"I know this because my ancestors had been thought by Hagoromo...we, the Marihasha, had followed his teachings. He taught us how to defend ourselves and to help others. That was why we stayed out of conflict for so many years. So that we could do what he had asked of us in return for his teachings...to live in peace." Hinode finally looked down, saddened. "But we failed." Yūkan and Sayuri both looked away. The two could feel Hinode's disappointment.

"It's the end of all shinobi!" Obito announced. "If you stop resisting I won't kill you."

Bellow them Naruto gritted his teeth. Hinode could feel Sayuri tense up within her and knew the girl had become enraged.

"If you don't want any regrets, then do nothing." Obito announced.

"So..." A man from their shinobi alliance began. "If we do nothing, then we will not suffer?"

"That's right!" Obito replied. "You won't have to endure anything or fear death anymore. You will reach your dreams."

"Do not give up!" Hashirama ordered the alliance. "If you fall for his genjutsu it will be the same as dying!"

"That tree is connected to Obito, it is impossible to get near him."

"That sounds cowardly, and so unlike you, sensei."

"Orochimaru!" the Third exclaimed. "You're late! Where are the Kage?"

"I healed them, and if they're not cowards too, then they'll be here shortly."

The third laughed. "Always the cynic."

XXX

"When is the flower going to open and begin the genjutsu?" Hashirama asked Madara, trying to get as much information as possible.

"The junchuuriki of the Hachibi and Kyubi are still alive. Do you understand?"

Hasirama looked up at the bud in thought. _To make it bloom and complete the jutsu it is necessary to have the Hachibi and Kyubi's chakra?_

"But as long as their chakra is inside it will bloom. The only problem is the time it will take to bloom. In about 15 minutes the bud will bloom, in that time I will stop Obito and switch with him, using your hermit power."

XXX

_Calm down, Sayuri. _Hinode instructed.

Sayuri gritted her teeth. She literally could do nothing. She was still recovering and all she could do was watch as everyone around them gave up hope and died.

_Listen up everyone! _Hashirama's voice echoed in everyone's head. _I have something very important to tell you. That tree is using our chakra to bloom that is why we are all feeling weak. In 15 minutes that bud will bloom and the jutsu will begin. _

_So is that all we are? _A ninja's voice came through.

_Nourishment for that tree?!_ Another thought.

_How can we do something in just 15 minutes we can't even get close to it without dying!_

Several other ninja spoke up worried and concerned. Most of them loosing faith.

_Doing nothing will be the same! We have to either cut down that tree or the person preforming the jutsu! All within the time limit._

_But..._ another ninja interrupted.

_I TOLD YOU NOT TO GIVE UP!_ Hashirama scolded. Everyone flinched at the man's stern tone.

_You talk like that but in the end you're under a resurrection jutsu! You can't die! We on the other hand are still alive! _They all looked up at the tree, feeling nothing but loss.

"That's it..." Obito began. "I'll take you to a world where you don't have any regrets."

Suddenly one of the tree's roots was cut down by Sasuke's Sasanoo, shocking the entire alliance.

"Let's go Jugo." and then without turning back he directed his next words to his blonde ex-teammate. "Over already, Naruto...?" the blonde looked up at Sasuke in surprise. "I'm going."

That was when they all felt it. Naruto's heart and his thoughts as he remembered chasing after Sasuke, growing up alone, and all the losses he's endured.

_I don't want any regrets...I don't want to think 'I should have done it'! _The blonde gathered the Kyubi's chakra and rose up to stand beside the Uchiha. _And I don't want all that we did to turn into nothing!_

Hinode smiled and felt Sayuri become increasingly restless. _What will you do? _She asked. _Will you continue hiding?_

They watched as Naruto and Sasuke attacked Obito again. They watched the rest of the shinobi get up and ready to fight as the Kage joined them. They all filled themselves with hope and charged on. Yūkan took a step beside Hinode and placed a hand on her shoulder looking straight ahead.

"I think I've let this drag on long enough..." He spoke with a more determined and stern tone. "Lady Hinode can only do so much, Sayuri, the rest is all up to you. You can't hide behind her forever. That is not the kind of young woman I hoped you'd become!"

Sayuri clenched her fists at her side.

_Your father is correct. I did not do much. All I have done thus far has been because of you. _

_But what about the barrier? When you protected everyone and attacked Obito...I can't do that! _Sayuri countered. _I will never be able to do that...I can't protect them like you can! _She felt insecure, like everything was going to go wrong, and it was a feeling she couldn't shake no matter what she did.

_You are wrong! _Hinode scolded. _I did not use any of my own chakra, that attack was done using yours. _You _did that, not me! You have potential that you are afraid of tapping into and you need to let go of that fear once and for all Sayuri. I came to you because I was drawn to you. You had hope and you suddenly lost it when the Hyūga boy died...just like me. _

Sayuri remembered Neji at the same time Hinode remembered Hideki, both feeling remorseful for what they couldn't have prevented.

_I know your pain...I know how you feel. You felt like you let him down. But if there is one thing you need to understand is that you did what you had to do. I have always been with you, watching you carefully because all this time I thought that you and I were one in the same. When I felt your pain I thought that history was repeating itself. Then I felt Madara and Hashirama and knew I had to come and help...I couldn't help but feel as if everything would end up like before, with both of us dying once again, just like before. _

_I suppose that is why you are feeling inadequate. You felt my dread and became scared, and I apologize. Because you have taught me that history does not have to repeat itself. Because you are not me...and I am not you! Just like you said Naruto and Sasuke are not Hashirama and Madara...you do not have to go through the same experiences as me. _

Sayuri looked up and watched the ninja go after the tree without fear, cutting it's vines and roots in whatever way they could.

_Only you can let go of that fear you have Sayuri! You can change this...everything. You do not have to make the same mistakes that I did! So fight!_

Sayuri opened her eyes, staring straight ahead at the tree with new found determination.

"Feeling better?" Sayuri turned to her father, his ruby red eyes staring down warmly at her.

"Yes!" She felt Hinode smile. The elder Marihasha was still with her, just like she always had. She had felt her presence before, it just had not been as strong. Hinode had been the one that made her remember her past, even when she hadn't wanted to. She had been the one that gave her the intuition she had before, to alert her of when something would go wrong. Hinode had always been there to help. To change history's path. And now it was her turn to do her part. She couldn't just let Hinode do everything for her anymore.

"Good, because it looks like we've got a problem..." Sayuri looked on to the ensuing fight and saw Naruto and Sasuke get captured by Obito.

"Let's got!"

The two immediately leapt up after them capturing the attention of Obito as he slammed them down to the ground. Both Marihasha managed to create a cushion of dirt to catch the ninja. Obito who rose to the air once again crossed his arms in aggravation.

"You don't seem to get the hint, do you?" Obito sighed. "You will never be able to protect everyone. You will always be weaker." Sayuri gritted her teeth as did her father. Both remembering the people they lost. Obito turned his gaze to Yūkan and narrowed his eyes. "You were not able to protect your wife, or your clan." he then turned to Sayuri and smirked. "And you..." he chuckled, "...You weren't even able to protect one of the people that loved you the most."

"Shut up!" Sayuri yelled, her anger getting the best of her.

"Sayuri wait!" Her father warned but the warning fell on deaf ears. Without hesitation she leapt into the air rapidly forming hand seals.

"Fire style: Raging Ember!" Taking deep breaths the she exhaled a large white dragons that took to the sky before spiraling down towards Obito. The man, however managed to evade the attack effortlessly. Sayuri in turn ricochet off the tree and began weaving hand signs once again."Water style: Fathomless Grave!" Obito was suddenly slammed down by a giant waterfall. The water kept pouring on him increasing in amount as the time went on. When it was finally over it left a shaking Sayuri standing a few feet away from the fallen man.

"Sayuri..." Sasuke murmured as he looked on along side Naruto. The two watched in awe as she bit her thumb and summoned her katana, slowly making her way to the older Uchiha. Neither had ever seen her that angry before, it was as if they were watching someone completely different. Once beside him she raised the blade high in the air aiming it at his heart, but in that moment Obito's once closed eyes opened, and in a matter of seconds Sayuri found herself being held up in the air by her throat. Obito glaring daggers at the young girl.

"Obito!" Sasuke yelled out as he pushed himself up. "Let her go!"

The white man glanced down at the younger Uchiha before shifting his gaze back at Sayuri. "He's always looking to you, huh." Sayuri only glared as she gripped his hands trying to pry them off of her. "I wonder what would happen if I did this..." he squeezed her neck just a bit but it managed to bring her excruciating pain none the less. Wincing she let out a muffled scream.

"Let go of my daughter!" Yūkan cried out, as he launched himself at the man, but he was brushed aside as if he were noting but a piece pebble. Yūkan came crashing down to the ground beside the three ninja he and his daughter had saved moments ago.

"Stop it Obito!" Naruto pleaded with the Uchiha who didn't spare him a glance.

Obito matched Sayuri's glare and laughed. "You think you're better than me. You think that you can stop me...but look around you! You're loosing!" He forced Sayuri to turn to the fight going on below her. Men and women were being attacked by the tree, many were loosing their lives, for what they believed in. He pulled her closer and leaned into her ear. "I'm unstoppable." he whispered.

"You're...wrong!" Sayuri managed to bite out seconds before a branch of the god tree was thrown at him. He dodged it and looked down only to meet Sayuri's angry stare as she smirked and held up a single hand sign. He turned his gaze to that of the girl he was holding but she quickly turned to lightning, stinging every nerve in his body as the clone disintegrated. "You're not unstoppable, you're a human using borrowed power, but that ends today!"

Obito glared down at the girl and disappeared into thin air, a second later he stood behind Sayuri and struck her back before grabbing her collar and throwing her over to where Naruto and Sasuke were. Sasuke managed to catch her at the last second, wincing at the added weight.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Obito announced as he rose to the air and looked down at the three ninja. "You are all naive. For what purpose are you fighting for? For your friends? The world? One day those friends will betray you. Nothing will guarantee that this alliance will last. They may start another war, and you don't even know if you will win against me. There is no reason to fight for this world. It will all end in a few minutes. So why are you still fighting?"

"Because..." Naruto grunted as he stood up. "I don't go back on my word. That is my nindo." His words took Obito by surprise.

"We don't need a world full of lies." Sayuri replied as she too stood up followed by Sasuke and Juugo.

Sasuke smirked as he stepped forward to stand beside Naruto. "Let's finish this with our next attack." The blonde in return grinned in agreement. Both of their chakra's began to spill out, the amount of it taking everyone around them by surprise.

"Their chakra...it's mixing!" Sayuri whispered in awe. The Kyubi was shielded by Susanoo's armor, his sword being held by the Kyuubi's left paw. Her attention was drawn to Obito, whom at the same time that the boys combined their chakra, he summoned a long black twisted sword.

_It is the sword of Nunobako..._Hinode filled her in. _It was the holy sword that the Hermit of Six Paths was rumored to have wielded. With it, he created the world._

Sayuri took a better look at the sword in shock. "That's the sword that created the world?!"

"You can't win against me. This sword contains the Hermits feelings, it is the sword of the soul!" Obito announced for all to hear.

_Is he really that powerful? _The brunette wondered, for a second being filled with doubt until something within her sparked. She touched her chest in amazement by the amount of faith she felt well up inside her. She could hear the familiar sound of the Rasengan once again and looked up to see each of the Kyuubi's tails form the orbs of chakra. Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, TenTen, Lee, and Sai, moved forward each heading towards a specific tail, taking control of the Rasengan.

"They're going to destroy his shield." Sayuri turned around and came face to face with her father.

"Father! Are you ok?"

The man nodded, his brow furrowed in concentration. "When they get through we need to be ready."

"Eh?" Sayuri looked up at her father confused. "Ready for what?"

"The tug of war."

"But what about the God Tree?!" the young girl asked her father.

"If he doesn't have the tail beasts he can't control the tree."

Just then they heard the shattering of Obito's defense and the Nunobako sword. The chakra of the tailed beasts shot out just as Naruto and Sasuke got past Obito. The tails of the Kyubi grabbed on to each beast, only letting go of the Ichibi and the Hachibi, however their corresponding jinchuurikis quickly took hold of the two beasts.

"Come on, Naruto!" The Kyubi exclaimed. "Pull them out!"

Naruto gritted his teeth as he tugged, but quickly began to loose as Obito's memories were passed on to the blonde affecting him as a result. Just as he himself was being pulled towards Obito, shackles latched on to each of the tailed beasts chakra. The blonde looked down and saw Sayuri and Yūkan both of whom the shackles belonged to. At the same time Sasuke used Susanoo to help in the tug.

"Keep pulling Naruto!" the young Uchiha ordered.

"Don't get distracted!" Sayuri warned from below as she too pulled the beasts back to their side. "We don't have much time, Naruto!"

At that moment, Minato landed on the Kyubi's back and released the nine tails liked to him ordering all of the ninja there to grab them and pull. Above them, Obito, struggled to pull back on his own until with a few more tugs from everyone, the tailed beasts were extracted.

Obito hovered over them for a few seconds longer in utter shock. _How..._The older Uchiha thought before crashing down to the ground.

"They're free!" Sayuri breathed in and took a look at the tree. Noticing that the process had halted she sighed in relief. Just as she was about to turn to Naruto she saw Sasuke rush past her, hand on his chokuto heading straight to Obito.

"Sasuke, no!" Naruto yelled out. Just as Sasuke was about to reach Obito, Kakashi manifested himself atop of Obito, kunai in hand.

"Sorry, Sasuke, but this man used to be my teammate. Let me take the responsibility." He raised his kunai with the intent of killing the man that had caused so much harm but stopped short when Minato took a hold of his arm.

Behind them everyone roared in outrage asking for the death of the man on the ground.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" One of the men behind her yelled.

"FINISH HIM ALREADY!" Another said.

Sayuri turned to look at the men and women behind her in as they all began to become angered.

"They're blood thirsty." Her father murmured.

_That is how it always is in war. One never wins unless their opponent is completely eradicated. _Hinode added.

"Can you blame them?" Sayuri responded catching the attention of her father and her ancestor. "That man did so many horrible things, killed so many people and we're suppose to show him _mercy_?" She turned back to where Obito Uchiha was along with Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, and Minato. "Because of him things turned out the way they did." her voice was just above a whisper but her father heard her none the less. Her gaze was fixed on the backs of her two teammates. "Because of him one of _my _mother and friend are dead!" Yūkan watched as his daughter clenched her fists. Hinode felt Sayuri's grief at the mention of her mother and the young Hyūga boy.

"That may be true..." The Marihasha patriarch began. "But killing him will not bring your mother or Neji back. He needs to atone for his sins."

Sayuri was about to retort until she heard Tsunade's stern tone. "WAIT!" they all turned to the woman. "Obito is the last of our concern right now! Madara still needs to be sealed!" The entire group all quieted down and agreed with the Fifth Hokage.

Sayuri gritted her teeth displeased by the fact but nonetheless agreed. In a few seconds she caught a glimpse of Naruto as he scaled the tree to look overhead. Having spotted the First Hokage and Madara he quickly began to form the Rasenshuriken.

"THERE!" one of the men exclaimed. "IF NARUTO THREW IT THERE THEN IT MEANS MADARA IS THERE TOO!" and with that the ninja army set foot towards Madara leaving behind Sayuri and her father.

Yūkan placed a hand on his daughters shoulder. "Your mother would not be pleased to see you like this." Sayuri's brown eyes met her fathers ruby red. "Tell me, Sayuri, is it ok to take revenge on someone?" Her eyes widened at that.

What was she doing?! She kept preaching to Sasuke that revenge was not the answer and here she was, upset because she couldn't get revenge for her mother or Neji. That is not what her mother or Neji would have wanted. Obito was no longer a threat, and yes he had caused her so much pain, but the best thing she could do is move on and make sure the war is finished so that the rest of the world will be safe.

"Well..." her fathers voice cut her train of of thought. "...Are you coming?" Yūkan asked.

Sayuri inhaled and exhaled before nodding. "Ye-" Sayuri froze as she felt the presence of a foreign chakra. She turned back to look at Obito only to see black Zetsu emerge from the ground taking over Obito. Her gaze shifted down to his hands looked on a single hand seal.

"What's going on?" her father began before a loud explosion caught their attention. It came from the area where Naruto and the others were.

Not even bothering to ask any more questions the two headed over to the battle ground, climbing the large root of the God Tree that was in their way just in time for them to see Madara stand up and dust himself off.

"What happened?!" Sayuri asked and turned to look over her shoulder to where Obito, Kakashi, and Minato stood at a distance then back at Madara who laughed as he stood from the ground.

_He..._Sayuri heard Hinode's voice. _Madara is... alive. _Sayuri looked down at the Uchiha just as his hands in delight.

Suddenly a large black flame hit him from behind. Everyone turned to look at Sasuke who rode his hawk overhead. Madara however didn't seem fazed by the attack as he simply shed his armor and shirt. Before heading over to the fallen Hashirama, brushing Sai and Naruto aside, taking the First by the throat.

"What is he doing?!" Sayuri asked concerned as they all watched everything unfold. The brunette caught a glimpse of Sasuke rushing towards Madara, his chokuto in hand.

"This is our chance! This way we can finally kill you and send you straight to hell!" the Uchiha announced as he swung his blade back and forth at the older man who simply evaded each blow. "You'll regret abandoning the Endo Tensei. DIE!"

Watching Madara easily evade each of his attacks, Sayuri knew where this was going. "Sasuke!" Sayuri yelled and took a step forward with the intention of going after the Uchiha, only to have her father hold her back.

"Don't." Her father warned. His attention on the man below them.

Sasuke's chokuto went straight through his arm and stopped only when Madara stopped the blade with his other hand.

"That man's strength is beyond a normal." Yūkan continued. "Compared to him we're nothing." His grip on Sayuri's shoulder tightened at that moment, taking Sayuri by surprise. She had never seen her father scared before.

Turning back to the scene bellow she managed to see that Naruto and Sai quickly rushed over to the two Uchiha their attention on the oldest. At that moment Madara quickly made the seals for his mist jutsu and quickly began taking down ninja around him.

"What...is he?!" Sayuri asked as she watched him take down each ninja with just a few blows.

"He's a monster." The two Marihasha looked up and saw the tailed beasts jump over them and land right before them.

_Hinode..._Sayuri began as she slowly became frightened. If the tailed beast were afraid of him what could they do?

_I'm sorry Sayuri but there's nothing you can do. _The elder responded.

_I know that my chakra level is nothing compared to his. But there has to be _something_!_

Hinode watched as Sayuri looked down at her hands and balled them into fists. She watched as the young girl watched men and woman fall down all around Madara and felt her loss of faith and at that moment she decided that she would not stand by and do nothing.

_You are not but I _am._ My chakra can match his. _Hinode spoke after a minute.

_You can do that?!_ Sayuri asked. _You can use your own chakra in my body?!_

_Yes...but the process could end up harming you in the end. _

Sayuri looked down at herself then around her._ If you think you can stop him then let's do it._

_You don not understand, Sayuri! You could die from this. Forcing your body to accept my chakra is strenuous and could kill you! I need you to be perfectly aware of that before we go jumping in doing anything._

Sayuri paused for a second recalling all of her friends, that were in this very battle field and straitened up. _I don't care! _

_But Sayu—_

_No! _The young girl interrupted. _If we do nothing, these people will get hurt. Madara is stronger than any of us and we need to _do something_ and if doing this can help then I don't care! _

Hinode remained silent for a minute trying to sense any hint of panic in Sayuri, but was met with nothing but determination. Taking a deep breath she nodded. _All right. _

"I'm going to get you next..." Madara began as he stepped on the body of one of the fallen ninja. "YOU BEASTS!"

"MADARA!" Yūkan looked down at his daughter in shock.

The man in question turned to the young girl and smiled. "Ah, Hino! It's nice to see you again."

"Stop this Madara!" Hinode warned.

The Uchiha raised his brows and laughed. "Or what? You are going to glare me to death?! I don't know if you know this, Hino, but you are not exactly the woman you once were. You are using the body of a child."

Hinode stepped forward and narrowed her sapphire blue orbs at the man. "Do not provoke me Madara." she said her tone low.

The man chuckled. "Well then let us see if you can even put up a decent fight, eh _Hinode?_"

_Are you ready?_ Hinode asked Sayuri.

_Yes._

**A.N.**

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry this is late but life gets me every time. Any who here's the new chapter for you! I love all of your reviews! Thank you so much for your support and don't loose hope in me! Thank you once again and see you next time!**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Please review on the story I love reading what you have to say. Thank you! **


	42. End

**Naruto and its characters belong to Misashi Kishimoto. **

**Sayuri and other characters that have not and will not apear on the show or manga are completely original. **

**Thank you and enjoy!**

Hinode watched as Sayuri looked down at her hands and balled them into fists. She watched as the young girl watched men and woman fall down all around Madara and felt her loss of faith and at that moment she decided that she would not stand by and do nothing.

_You are not but I _am._ My chakra can match his. _Hinode spoke after a minute.

_You can do that?!_ Sayuri asked. _You can use your own chakra in my body?!_

_Yes...but the process could end up harming you in the end._

Sayuri looked down at herself then around her._ If you think you can stop him then let's do it._

_You don not understand, Sayuri! You could die from this. Forcing your body to accept my chakra is strenuous and could kill you! I need you to be perfectly aware of that before we go jumping in doing anything._

Sayuri paused for a second recalling all of her friends, that were in this very battle field and straitened up. _I don't care!_

_But Sayu—_

_No! _The young girl interrupted. _If we do nothing, these people will get hurt. Madara is stronger than any of us and we need to _do something_ and if doing this can help then I don't care!_

Hinode remained silent for a minute trying to sense any hint of panic in Sayuri, but was met with nothing but determination. Taking a deep breath she nodded. _All right._

"I'm going to get you next..." Madara began as he stepped on the body of one of the fallen ninja. "YOU BEASTS!"

"MADARA!" Yūkan looked down at his daughter in shock.

The man in question turned to the young girl and smiled. "Ah, Hino! It's nice to see you again."

"Stop this Madara!" Hinode warned.

The Uchiha raised his brows and laughed. "Or what? You are going to glare me to death?! I don't know if you know this, Hino, but you are not exactly the woman you once were. You are using the body of a child."

Hinode stepped forward and narrowed her sapphire blue orbs at the man. "Do not provoke me Madara." she said her tone low.

The man chuckled. "Well then let us see if you can even put up a decent fight, eh _Hinode?_"

_Are you ready?_ Hinode asked Sayuri.

_Yes._

End

"SAYURI!" Naruto called out! "HE'S WAY OUT OF OUR LEAGUE! DON'T DO IT!" The blonde tried to go after her but found his injuries from the hot mist that Madara sent at them prevented him from standing until they were fully healed.

"It's not her." Sasuke responded. It was then that the Uzumaki noticed his sharingan activated and fixed on Sayuri. Sasuke could see the foreign chakra that began to take over the teens body and trying to merge with the originals. Hinode was planning on taking Madara on her own using Sayuri as her vessel.

XXX

"What does that brat think she's doing?!" Demanded Shukaku as he watched the teen take a step forward.

"She's going to try and stop him." Gaara looked down to see Yūkan whose attention was sole on his daughter. His teal green eyes shifted back to Sayuri in concern.

"Do you think she will be able to?" Gaara asked the former head of the Marihasha clan.

Yūkan remained quiet for a few seconds. "They're going to try."

_They? _Gaara narrowed his eyes at the brunette before them and finally noticed the foreign chakra that had entered her system. _What's going on? _The redhead wondered.

XXX

"You don't have to do this, Dara. You can stop it." Hinode tried to reason, reverting to the affectionate name she had once called her friend.

She felt the familiar flow of her own chakra seeping into Sayuri's body, then the force of Sayuri's chakra pushing back. The teens body was already rejecting the foreign energy, that meant that she would have a harder time getting it under control and that the risk of Sayuri being severely injured and possibly dying from this would be greater.

_Don't worry about me. I can handle it. _Sayuri's voice echoed in her mind and Hinode sighed. She looked down at the man below who merely chuckled.

"Now why would I do that? I'm so close to achieving my dream!" Her friend retorted.

Hinode looked down at her friend in sorrow. She never realized how difficult it was to see a friend in a different light. Hinode shook her head. She had to focus on killing him, something she never thought she would have to do. Just when she thought she had reached her resolve she remembered the Madara that she knew. The one who had promised to make a country where there would be no war. A pang of doubt and sadness hit her hard. Her chest constricted in the familiar feeling of sorrow.

_He's not the man you knew!_ Came Sayuri's voice, snapping Hinode out of whatever reverie she was pulled into. _He betrayed the village, he betrayed the First, and now he's betraying you. _

_I know but...How would you feel if the young Uchiha boy was the one on the other side? _Asked Hinode. She looked down at her hands feeling them clench by Sayuri's own accord. _It is not as easy as it appears. He was my friend, I cared for him and I know he cared for me. I however could not give him the love he deserved, and for that I will forever remorseful._

Madara tilted his head up at the girl hosting Hinode's soul. He crossed his arms over his chest gave her a mocking smirk.

"How about this, Hino, why don't you step aside so I can claim what belongs to me and I will let that little brat that you are using as a host live. How about it?"

"I'm sorry..." Hinode whispered before leaping into the air. Reaching for a kunai on her shuriken holster she landed with the full intention of striking Madara's neck. He managed to grip her wrist, just as he was about to punch her ribcage the earth below them shot up in spears separating the two. Madara had only a few seconds to react as Hinode appeared behind him, arm pulled back ready to punch him. He stopped her fist from colliding with his face but the force of it managed to push him back. Suddenly he saw electricity covering her arm but was not fast enough to let go as the electricity transferred over to him and effectively shocked him causing him to fall to his knees.

Pulling back Hinode picked up a discarded katana and aimed it at Madara's head but froze remembering the childhood friend she once knew. Taking her hesitation as and opportunity the Uchiha suddenly shot up taking her by the neck and slamming her into the ground with enough force that the brown ground below her sunk in. Hinode only gasped out in pain as his grip on her neck tightened.

Madara tightened his grip around her neck and smirked, he had the upper hand here.

"Da-Dara..." He heard her strained voice call. At that moment he remembered watching the life slowly seep out of her as he had held her in his arms that night many years ago. His grip on her neck loosened and within seconds he was was flung across the battlefield by roots that had shot up from the earth that surrounded Hinode.

She turned on her side as she coughed and gasped for air. Brown hair falling over her shaking shoulders. Hinode turned to look at Madara as he stood up and began healing his wounds.

"You think you can stop me, _Hinode_?" He laughed as he rolled his shoulders. Hinode on the other hand stood up and glared at the Uchiha. "Let us see how much longer you can keep this up!"

He charged at her and within a blink of the eye he was beside her as he kicked her aside sending her skidding across the flied. Hinode rolled to a stop and pushed herself up just in time to stop Madara from delivering another kick this time aimed at her head.

He roared in anger as he began an onslaught of punches and kicks each of which Hinode matched with her own. Hinode elbowed his abdomen pushing back and turned to kick but it was caught in midair and she was flung aside. She barely managed to land on her feet when Madara appeared before her and slammed her into a boulder behind her.

"I will not make the same mistake again." Madara whispered menacingly as he drew his arm back.

Hinode smirked. "Neither will I." The clouds above roared and clap of thunder was heard seconds before lightning struck down grazing Madara's arm as he dodged. The earth below him cracked where he landed, suddenly large spikes shot up below him forcing him up into the air when a flaming arrow whizzed past him missing him by a hair. He turned his attention of the direction of the arrow. Below stood Hinode with a bow and arrow made entirely of fire aimed at him. Just as she sent arrow after arrow at him, Madara used Susanoo to avoid getting hit.

Hinode lowered her arms feeling out of breath. A few feet before her Madara tilted his head curiously and smirked.

"You won't be able to keep up with that little plan of yours!" He mocked. "The girls body is already feeling the effects of your chakra. Pretty soon you won't be able to move!"

Hinode felt her throat go dry. He was right. It was becoming painful to move and she was beginning to become tired.

_Don't...Don't give up!_ Sayuri commanded. _He's gatting tired too!_

Hinode took a better look at Madara and watched as he too tried to catch his breath. She was wearing him down, but that was all she was really doing. She couldn't get close enough to deliver a killing blow.

"You better stop now, Hino! Or you will end up killing the girl!" she heard Madara yell but all she did was clench her fists knowing he was right.

_I need to stop before I do any more damage to your body, Sayuri. _Hinode tried to reason.

_And do what after? Do you seriously think he's going to let me live after this?! As soon as we stop he'll come after me to get to you and then I will _really _end up dead! We have to try or more people will die! _

Hinode relaxed her stance and took a deep breath._ You are right_. She closed her eyes in concentration. _This is the last thing I can do...hopefully it is the last thing any one will have to do. _She rose her hands to her chest and formed the seal of the dragon.

Sayuri felt Hinode's chakra pool at her center and at the same time she felt as if her body was burning. Hinode's foreign chakra felt searing hot to her and suddenly the pain was gone and the chakra that had pooled to her center spread throughout her body. It was at that moment that she realized what exactly Hinode was planing to do.

"Zenshihai!" the woman called out, both irises turning white, rimmed with black. Madara paused and took a hesitant step back.

XXX

Behind them Naruto, Sasuke and Sai felt a large spike in energy. Naruto especially felt the shift in the elements. He tried to determine where the disturbance was coming from when he noticed that at the center of it stood Sayuri or rather Hinode.

"What...what is going on?"

"It's Zenshihai." Sasuke answered. "Only Marihasha elite are able to use it."

XXX

"And what exactly is _it_?" Gaara asked Yūkan.

"The Marihasha since birth are able to manipulate a specific element that pertains to their chakra. If you train hard enough, develop the physical demands, and chakra control then they are able to achieve the Zenshihai, which is total control of all five elements. It's extremely taxing on the body, and extremely difficult to reach that level. Only four people have been able to achieve it and Hinode was one of them."

Gaara looked down at the two ninja below. "So then this ability will let her have total control of the elements."

"For a short amount of time, yes." Yūkan answered.

"Do you think it will be enough to stop Madara?" the redhead asked concerned.

Yūkan narrowed his eyes at his daughter. "I...can't say for sure. Just..." he watched as Hinode lowered her arms and wince. "...Just be ready to attack if it doesn't."

Gaara looked at Yūkan in slight concern. Sayuri was his daughter, and right now it was his daughter that could end up dead if this didn't work. He cast a glance at the biju who looked back knowingly.

XXX

"You think that alone will stop m—!" Madara was cut off by the gust of wind that slammed him into a boulder. The clouds above them lit up and in a matter of seconds lightning fell from the sky trying to strike him down, each attempt was evaded by the man as he ran around focusing his attention on Hinode, who raised a hand, palm up at him. At that moment the ground bellow him shot up sending him into the air before an avalanche of mud came crashing down at him. Using Susanoo he burst through it only to be hit on both sides by large water dragons and slammed into the ground by a fire one.

Narrowing her now white eyes, Hinode opened her arms, raised them into the air and held them there, where five large dragons appeared and came hurdling down at Madara, as she brought her own arms down clenching her fists as they reached her center.

They all watched in anticipation as the cloud of dirt lifted leaving a large crater where Madara once was and Hinode standing on the other side, beads of sweat rolling down her forehead, blood sliding down her nose and her right ear. Hinode panted and cried out in pain as Sayuri's body began to give in. She sank to her knees and clutched her chest in pain. She caught herself from falling by placing her free arm in front of her and began to lean on it. The white of her eyes pupils seeped out and the sapphire blue that belonged to Hinode took over.

_Did...did you do it? _Sayuri asked, she too felt the pain her body was going through.

_I— _Hinode's thought was cut short at Madara crawled out from under the rubble. Taking a sharp breath Hinode watched Madara pull himself up, scratched up and bleeding but standing regardless. She tried to move but only fell face first unto the ground.

_Shit! _Sayuri cursed but could do nothing about it. _Hinode!_

_I am...sorry...Sayuri but I...I can't. _The blue in Sayuri's eyes slowly faded leaving it's original light and dark brown color in their place.

"Well, well, well..." Madara laughed. "I don't sense Hinode on you any more." He said as he slowly approached Sayuri. "Looks like you are all that is left...What a pity."

"Now!" Gaara ordered and the Shukaku inhaled.

"Sand Missile!" Madara was taken completely by surprise by Shukaku's attack as each missile entered his body effectively diverting his attention to the tailed beasts.

"Nice technique but it lacks the final blow!" Madara yelled as kept advancing towards Sayuri. Gaara however raised his hand in concentration and form a half clenched motion effectively stopping his movements. Taking the opportunity, the two tails, Matatabi roared and swiped at Madara sending him flying back across the field and away from Sayuri.

As all the tailed beast proceeded to attack Madara, Yūkan took the opportunity to rush to his daughters aid. Slowly turning her on her side he looked over the brunette who winced in pain.

"Sayuri..." her father looked over his injured daughter. "Hold on!" He quickly picked her up and rushed to the only individual whom he knew could help his daughter.

"Lord Yūkan!" Tsunade watched the man approach them quickly with his daughter in his arms. She moved towards him as he began to set the girl down on the ground. Behind her Sakura had caught sight of the Marihashas and ran towards them in concern.

The fifth hokage slid to a halt and surprise took over her features as she looked at the teen on the ground. Sakura who arrived seconds after, looked down at Sayuri and gasped.

"I'll do what I can." said the blonde woman as she knelt down beside the girl, hands hovering over her chest and emitting a green glow. As she began to asses her injuries, Tsunade became more alarmed. _Her body has sustained severe injuries to her chakra path ways, its a miracle that shes still alive. _The woman thought with astonishment.

"Lady Tsuande?" Sakura began.

"I'll take care of her, you go on and help the others." The rosette looked from her master to the girl on the ground before nodding and heading off.

"Will she make it?" Yūkan asked once the young medic was out of ear shot.

Tsunade narrowed her honey colored eyes at the young girl. "I'm not sure, but I'll try to help her in any way I can."

"Please..." the father begged as Tsunade began her task.

Behind them they heard the roar of the bijuu. Yūkan turned to look at the fight and saw Naruto join it. Ruby red eyes turned to the man they were attacking. He clenched his fists at his side and glanced at his injured daughter. He hoped that his daughters sacrifice would not go in vain and that they could seal off Madara once and for all.

XXX

Beyond the fight Sasuke watched as Madara summoned the ten tails once again. Black eyes narrowed before his Sharingan bled through. He focused his gaze to where he had last seen Sayuri fight eyes widening at what he found.

_Her chakra is dwindling!_ The young Uchiha quickly summoned his hawk.

"WAIT!" Sasuke stopped mid step and looked over his shoulder at the paralyzed Hashirama. "Young Uchiha, let me give you a jutsu!"

Sasuke turned to his side giving the First his full attention. "Jutsu?"

"Yes. Madara has taken my senjustsu...this is a technique to bind him in response to that."

Sasuke scoffed. "Then I suggest you do it yourself. You're Edo Tensei. The most I am willing to do is pull those things off you back."

Hashirama looked at the black rods on his back and chuckled. "These rods have been pushed through my pressure points, which means the chances of me molding chakra are probably nil. And I think it is best if you don't touch them anyway."

"Then I guess you're on your own. I've got something more important to do." Sasuke responded and began to walk away once again.

"I'll transfer all of my remaining chakra!" the First called out. Sasuke stopped, back still turned to him. "Please just stop Madara..."

Sasuke turned back to the Hokage slight confusion showing on his face. "Why are you trusting me, an Uchiha?"

"Because you remind me of him..." Hashirama sighed looking down at the ground. "Madara's brother, Izuna Uchiha...Madara was a kind man before, and he loved his brother dearly. That is why I think you might have a chance. If it's you you may have a chance in stopping him without force."

Sasuke frowned and chanced a glance back to where Sayuri was located. His hesitation did not go unnoticed by the First who merely smiled. "If you wish to protect her, you need to stop Madara first. By doing this it could end the war." Sasuke turned back to the Hokage who gestured at him with his head. "Come, and stand before me..."

XXX

Tsunade gritted her teeth, feeling her chakra waver. She was becoming tired and she was nowhere near half done repairing the damage done to the girls chakra network. The ground bellow them rumbled prompting the woman to look up. Yūkan stood in a defensive stance in front of them in light of what had just occurred. Madara had summoned the ten tails once more and had chained the other beasts.

"This isn't good..." Yūkan muttered under his breath watching the scene unfold.

"Father..." The Marihasha man turned to his daughter, immediately kneeling back beside her. "You...can't let them...take the tailed...beasts." Sayuri blurted growing tired and out of breath.

"Stop talking!" Tsunade scolded. "I need you to preserve as much energy as you can!"

"Father...!" The man looked down at his daughter once more and nodded.

"I'll do what I can." and with that the man was gone.

Sayuri's brown eyes turned to the blonde as she gave her a strained smile. "Sorry..."

Tsunade scoffed. "Stubborn brat..." she smiled down at the brunette but it faltered once the girl whined in pain. The glow from her hands was flickering in and out, sweat began to accumulate at her brow and she was beginning to feel tired.

"It's ok to...stop." Tsunade turned to the girl in surprise. Her eyes were closed tight showing her pain. "It's...ok..." Sayuri gritted her teeth let out a small cry.

At that Tsunade steeled her resolve. "No." said the woman with more determination. _I will not let another person die...Not when she's so young! Not yet!_

XXX

"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE KURAMA!" Naruto yelled as he began to tug back. Suddenly he saw a shackle wrap itself around Kurma's belly, looking around he saw the same shackles on the other tailed beast. Behind him Gaara was just as stuned by the turn of events. The chains pulling the tailed beasts towards the Juubi came to a stop at the shackles around the beasts pulled them back to their side. Naruto followed the shackles towards the man behind them.

"Lord Yūkan!" Gaara called out. The Marihasha gave the two a brief nod and focused on pulling the beasts back.

Madara chuckled from his spot. "That will not help with much, Hinode's predecessor!" The Uchiha announced mockingly and sure enough the Juubi pulled harder causing the shackles to snap and pulling all 9 tailed beasts towards it.

"No!" Yūkan cried out watching as one after the other the beasts were pulled into the juubis mouth.

"Naruto!" Gaara called out, moving quickly to catch the falling teen.

"Gaara!" Kurama called catching the redheads attention. "Take him to Sakura!" the nine tails instructed as he was sucked into the juubi.

XXX

Madara fell to his knee at that moment. "Oh well, it seems that's all I'm capable off at the moment." he chuckled.

"I'd say that took more than a couple of seconds. Hinode tired you out." White Zetsu laughed as he emerged from the Juubis head.

Madara scoffed. "You sure do like to hear yourself talk don't—" The Uchiha just barely managed to dodge a surprise attack by Tobirama. Quickly he disarmed him and pinned him down with the black six black rods, the Uchiha stood over the silver haired ninja.

"Taking advantage of the moment when the opponent thinks he has won...you did that quite often as I remember. Always the shrewd man."

Tobirama sneered. "The feeling is mutual."

Another black rod emerged from his palm, once it was long enough he snapped it loose and slowly approached Tobirama, much like a lion would its prey.

"Truth be told, I have been waiting for this moment...You're the one who killed Izuna."

"I'm nothing more than a moving corpse." Tobirama stated calmly. "Anything you do to me would be meaningless. And what exactly drove you to resurrection. Our time here should have ended a long time ago. So why?"

Madara paused and smirked down at the man below him. "It's simple. I plan to succeed where Hashirama failed. Those on the verge of death require treatment."

Tobirama narrowed his eyes. His skin peeling off as the effects of the black rods began to take place. "And the infinite Tsukoyomi is this so called _treatment_?"

"Correct. Hashirama's country was a shameful contradiction...Man seeks peace, causes a war to achieve it. Men seek blood and war...this will take that desire away. There is always two sides to the same coin... to achieve one, the other must be sacrificed."

"...You have a point..." Tobirama acknowledged before spitting needles at the Uchiha who merely blocked them with his Susanoo.

Taking that opportunity Sasuke leapt down from his hawk blade drawn, ready to strike Madara until he was caught in mid air, completely frozen. Sasuke looked on is shock as he tried to move his legs and arms but found that he couldn't. His blade fell and hit the head of the Juubi, sticking up straight into the air.

"This world that Hashirama created is full of inconsistencies..." Madara continued talking as if Sasuke was not even there.

_What the hell is this?! _The Uchiha thought as he hovered above his ancestor.

"You have to..." Madara turned and picked up Sasuke's blade and took a good look at it. "Sacrifice one to protect the other."

Realizing where he was going Tobirama tried to move but found that he couldn't. "Madara don't do it! This would just—!"

"Be it a close friend..." Sasuke looked at Madara in shock as the man crept closer to him, raising the blade and pointing it at him. "...Lover..." The tip poked him at the center of his chest. "...Or even my own child." And with that the blade pierced through Sasuke's heart. "I gave you more than ample time to do something..." Madara scolded. "What a pity."

"Madara you bastard!" Tobirama cursed him as Sasuke coughed out blood.

XXX

The green glow that emitted from Tsunade's hands disappeared. She looked down at the young woman whose breathing was becoming more labored.

Sakura ran up to her teacher just then. Upon arriving and finding her former teammate in a weakened state she knelt down about to use her own healing chakra until a hand stop her. Jade green eyes turned to her master who shook her head.

"But—!" She was cut off by the arrival of the redheaded Kazekage with Naruto in tow. "Naruto!" the pink haired medic quickly rushed over to the blonde. "What happened?!" she demanded.

"There's no time! Hokage come with us, Naruto needs to recover on the way!"

"I can't. I have no more chakra, but Sakura does so take her!"

The pinkette turned back to her teacher. "But what about Sayuri!?"

"Stop complaining and get on the sand we don't have time for this!" Gaara replied becoming agitated.

"It's all right just go Sakura!" Tsunade ordered.

Sakura looked back at Sayuri before hesitantly getting on and turning her full attention on Naruto.

XXX

The Juubi disappeared into thin air causing Tobirama and Sasuke to fall to the ground face first while Madara landed gracefully on his feet.

"The fact that you have those eyes..." Madara started. "...Is proof that you have lost many things and that you are looking for something." Sasuke groaned and glared at the man. "But that is going to end soon. You'll loose yourself and that will be the real end."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and pushed himself up only to fall face first into the ground again. He recalled his brother and how he said that he could have changed their parents and the Uchiha. With that he tried again, pulling himself forward out of sheer determination.

"I can't die now...I cant!" the young Uchiha cried out as his arms gave in under his weight.

Madara cast Sasuke one last look before sticking his blade into the ground and walking away. "Don't worry..." Sasuke managed to tilt his head towards the elder. "That girl will follow you into the next world soon."

Sasuke's fingers dug into the ground as he tried and failed to pull himself forward.

_Sayuri..._ The brunettes frowning face came to mind followed closely behind by that of his brother. _The reason for which my brother lived...I must create a real village..._Sayuri's image came to mind once more, this time with a smirk in place, the only source of light as everything around him was turning black.

"What...is that it, Uchiha?" he heard her call.

"I can't..." Sasuke's fingers went slack.

XXX

"Sasuke..." Sayuri whispered, a single tear rolling down her cheek as the dark sky above her began to blur.

**A.N.**

**And I leave you with this! Thank you for the support! Please continue reviewing! I love reading what you have to say and feel free to message me! Thank you!**


	43. Perfect World

**Naruto and its characters belong to Misashi Kishimoto. **

**Sayuri and other characters that have not and will not appear on the show or manga are completely original. **

**Thank you and enjoy! **

"_I can't die now...I cant!" the young Uchiha cried out as his arms gave in under his weight. _

_Madara cast Sasuke one last look before sticking his blade into the ground and walking away. "Don't worry..." Sasuke managed to tilt his head towards the elder. "That girl will follow you into the next world soon."_

_Sasuke's fingers dug into the ground as he tried and failed to pull himself forward. _

_Sayuri... The brunettes frowning face came to mind followed closely behind by that of his brother. The reason for which my brother lived...I must create a real village...Sayuri's image came to mind once more, this time with a smirk in place, the only source of light as everything around him was turning black. _

"_What...is that it, Uchiha?" he heard her call. _

"_I can't..." Sasuke's fingers went slack. _

_XXX_

"_Sasuke..." Sayuri whispered a single tear rolling down her cheek as the dark sky above her began to blur. _

Perfect World

Tsunade's face came in and out of focus. Her blonde hair was the only thing that stood out to Sayuri. The golden locks were too bright compared to the dark night sky. She shifted her gaze to the stars that littered the night sky. They flickered in and out of her vision but she tried hard to concentrate on them but the pain was unbearable.

She felt like her body was burning from the inside out. It was slowly becoming hard to breathe, and by this point she had a feeling that whatever Tsunade was trying to do to heal her was a wasted effort. She felt her throat go dry as her eyes began to sting from holding back the tears.

_I'm going to die..._

The roar of the tailed beasts being pulled into the juubi reached them just then, pulling her out of the pain for a few seconds. Long enough for her to realize that her father had failed in keeping the tailed beasts from Madara's hands. That would mean that Naruto was going to...

_No!_ she thought as she lay on the ground. He couldn't die, he was Naruto...resilient Naruto...He needed to live.

"Gah!" Sayuri cried out. The burning was becoming unbearable. She glanced at Tsunade, then at her hands. Her chakra was diminishing and suddenly it stopped.

The blonde woman rested her trembling hands on her abdomen and panted. Her hands continued to shake from exhaustion.._.Or maybe it's grief_. Sayuri thought when her vision cleared and she saw Tsunade's body shake as she silently wept. Sayuri noticed that she did a good job of keeping quiet. It had to be from past experiences of people dying in her care, Sayuri noted and it almost made her laugh...almost.

With much effort Sayuri managed to place a hand on top of the Hokage's. Tsunade turned her honey colored eyes to her, tears still rolling down her cheeks and off her chin.

"I told you...it's ok." Sayuri smiled but felt tired when she did. "I'm...going to die...it's ok..."

"You are not going to die!" Tsunade said as she furiously wiped away her tears. "You are not—"

Sayuri tightened her grip on Tsunade's hand. "Don't..." she gasped. "Don't lie...to me..." The blonde's eyes widened for a seconds before looking away. "I think...I've evaded death...long enough..."

Tsunade turned to her then. "No! You are not supposed to die yet. You're too young. What about Naruto, Sakura, Diachi, Hajime, Moriyo, Kakashi...What about Neji and Sasuke!" Tsunade took her hand in hers and held it tight. "What about them?!"

Sayuri felt tears well up in her eyes. _Neji..._ Sayuri thought, and felt a lump in her throat. She'll probably be joining him soon. He wasn't suppose to die. He was suppose to live. He was suppose to be returning to the village with her. He promised that when everything was over that he'd-

She gasped when she felt it. Sasuke was in trouble, Madara had done something to him and all she could do was stare up at the starlit sky. "Sasuke..." she mumbled barely above a whisper as a tear rolled down her cheek.

It was harder to breathe now. She didn't feel the pain anymore and she couldn't see anything. She heard a couple of voices call her name but they were indistinguishable now. There was nothing where she was. Just empty darkness, where she felt no pain.

_Is this what death feels like? _She wondered. She wanted to open her mouth and say something but she forgot what she wanted to say. Her thoughts were becoming jumbled and panic started to set in. She didn't want to be alone. She didn't want to go yet. Had Neji felt this way when he died...?

They were still calling her name but now all she wanted was to sleep. She felt so tired...she didn't know if her eyes were closed or not she just...wanted to sleep.

_I wonder if Neji will be there too...wherever 'there' is. _Sayuri felt her self become more relaxed, maybe there was nothing to fear. She'll be in a better place.

"Sayuri!"

Why won't they stop? All she wanted was to sleep now. Just sleep.

XXX

Moriyo groaned as she sat up, clutching her head as she felt the piercing pain of a headache coming on. She tried opening her eyes and hissed at the pain that it brought on her.

_What happened...? _She thought and immediately recalled Kenji. "Shit!" Moriyo cursed under her breath and forced her eyes open. "Where is that bastard!" She muttered through gritted teeth and looked over her surroundings. What she found was not what she had expected. The ninja alliance was barely alive and the Juubi had been summoned.

_Sayuri!_ She thought as she forced herself up. The jounin stumbled trying to get her bearings lifting her right hand to her lips, forming a single seal. Closing her eyes she searched for the young Marihasha. Bright orange eyes snapped open in shock. Biting her lip, and ignoring her aching body, the woman sprinted across the area to the battlefield in search of the wavering chakra.

XXX

"I can..." Hajime said as he fell on his knees. The young silver haired boy looked worse for ware. "...I can barely sense her."

Diachi groaned as he hit the ground landing flat on his back. The brunette attempted to move but found it near impossible. He was running out chakra, if he kept going he would die of exhaustion. The teen looked up at the starlit sky. The kyuubi's chakra around him finally disappearing into thin air.

"Yeah...me too. I guess that means Naruto's done too." Diachi said. His eyes stung a bit, he wanted to cry out of frustration and anger. He turned his head towards Hajime when he didn't answer and watched as tears rolled down the boys dirtied cheeks. He sighed and turned back to the sky; he wanted to cry but he wouldn't. Hajime was crying enough for the both of them.

"The Kyuubi was extracted from him." a voice said from behind. The two turned and Shino as he examined the small bug on his finger. The young bug user was barely standing, as he spoke.

Diachi began to chuckle. "Well...shit." a few seconds after the small wavering chakra they had been paying attention to slowly vanished.

XXX

"NO!" Tsunade cried out as she did CPR. "You don't get to die too!" the blonde cried out.

Shizune, who had been watching slowly placed a hand on her teacher. "Lady Tsunade..." the blonde shrugged her off and continued tried to resuscitate the girl.

"Sayuri!" The two women turned to see a frantic Moriyo heading their way. She slid to a halt and fell to her knees, hand trembling as she moved to touch the young girls cheek. "No...no, no, no!" the woman cried as she openly sobbed and leaned over the teens frame.

Tsunade pulled back and looked away biting her lip trying to keep herself together. Shizune covered her mouth as she cried silently. Dark eyes on Moriyo as the woman wailed over the young girl.

XXX

If everything had been as it should be. If certain events hadn't happened...maybe this wouldn't have happened.

XXX

"_Hi, I'm Sayuri!" she grinned extending a small hand out to him._

_Obsidian eyes shifted from her eyes to her hand and back again before he finally took her hand in his and shook it. _

"_Sasuke Uchiha." _

_She grinned at him and pulled back, turning to Itachi who stood in the back. "Let's play!"_

XXX

_...yuri..._ a soft voice echoed admits the darkness. _Sayuri...? _Who was that?

"Sayuri...?" she felt someone shake her gently and suddenly the darkness became inundated by light. "Come now, time to get up." Sayuri looked up and saw her mother peering down at her.

The girl screamed and tried to stand up but only managed to fall to the ground with a thud. "Ow..." the brunette whined as she rubbed the left side of her face. She looked down and found that she was tangled in lavender sheets. "Wha..." Sayuri whispered as she looked around her. She was in a room, with a bed, with her...mother and not in a battlefield? "Where the heck am I?" she wondered out loud and received a small tap on the head courtesy of her mother's book.

"Language!" the woman scolded before helping Sayuri up with a sigh. "Now, what on earth has gotten into you?" her mother asked. "You never sleep in. Is everything alright?"

Sayuri could only stare at her mother as her silver hair was illuminated by the morning sun. She wore an aquamarine kimono with small white koi fish decorating the bottom. Her hair fell past her waist and followed her mothers movement as she walked up to the closet and took out a pair of Sayuri's clothes all the while Sayuri watched her movements.

Where was she? She looked out the window and saw the Hokage monument. This was definitely not her room. What on earth happened? Why was she here? Sayuri rubbed her arm and looked down at herself. Those were not her pajamas, she noted taking in the black shorts and long sleeved red top.

"Sayuri?" her voice snapped her out of her daze. Nagisa sighed once again and shook her head, "You're just like your father. You never listen." Picking up her book from the bed she made her way to the door. "Please get ready, Sayuri, you've slept in long enough." She opened the door and was about to step out until Sayuri grabbed her kimono sleeve. The silver haired woman turned to her teenage daughter with a curious look in her blue eyes.

"Mother...?" Sayuri slowly asked. Nagisa on her behalf raised a brow and waited. This woman, she felt real! Was it really... "Mama..." Sayuri felt tears well up and tried desperately to keep them down. This had to be a dream, why else would her mother be standing before her.

"Sayuri, is every—" Nagisa was cut short by Sayuri as she nearly tackled her to the ground.

"Mama!" Sayuri cried into her hair as she tightened her grip around the silver haired woman.

"Sayu! What's wrong, sweetheart?" her mother asked as she rubbed Sayuri's back in a soothing manner. She waited a few moments until Sayuri calmed down before pulling away. She tilted her head and looked at her daughter. "What has gotten into you all of the sudden?" she asked as she wiped away the tears.

"It's...it's just..." Sayuri took a step back and looked around her room. On her desk was a picture of herself and her mother and father, beside it was one of her aunt Kaminari and Kakashi. What was happening? She turned back to her mother and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I...I think I had a bad dream, that's all."

Nagisa raised a brow. "A bad dream?"

"Yes."

Nagisa frowned slightly before shaking her head. "Ok, if you say so. Get dressed and get something to eat before your sensei shows up and says you're late." and with that she was gone leaving Sayuri alone once again.

Sayuri quickly ran up to her desk and picked up the framed picture of her family. This was impossible, her mother and father were both in the picture with her at the academy. She put it down and turned to the one with Kakashi and Kaminari.

"What the hell is going on here?" she wondered as she looked out her window and gasped.

Her entire clan was here too. The buildings all stood proud in the morning light. The gate to the Marihasha compound was open with guards on both sides of it. Bellow her she could see her clansmen running around doing their daily routine.

"Sayuri!" She heard her mothers voice once again. "What's taking you so long?"

Quickly she picked up the baby blue dress and green chest protector easily putting it on. She opened the door and ran out of the hallway towards the exit. Quietly she slid on her shoes and left the house taking several steps forward she then turned and saw her house restored to all its glory once again. Stepping back she turned on her heel and ran out of the compound.

The guards at the gates greeted her as she dashed past them and down the stairs. Once at the bottom the brunette looked up once again and saw her compound.

"What...the hell...?"

"What the hell is right." a voice from behind caught her off guard. She quickly turned back to see Moriyo, arms crossed, foot tapping with Hajime and Diachi behind her. "We've been waiting for over 10 minutes!"

"Eh?" Sayuri stepped back as the woman pulled her by the arm away from the compound.

"Just for that you're going to be doing laps around the village." Moriyo said sternly as she contiued to pull the teen.

"Wait what?!" Sayuri asked. Behind her Hajime snickered while Diachi put his hands behind his head following obidently. "Wait!" Sayuri tried pulling against Moriyo's iron grip but to no avail. "What's going on?! What are we doing here?! We're at war! Don't you rember?"

Hajime and Diachi gave each other looks and turned back to Sayuri. Moriyo only glanced over her shoulder and shook her head.

Hajime laughed earning a glare from the girl. "War? What war?"

"The one against Madara!" Sayuri tried to reason looking between Hajime, Diachi, and Moriyo. The jounin paused and turned to look at Sayuri.

She leaned down and looked straight into Sayuri's eyes. "If this is all you can come up with today to get out of doing laps, you're doing a terrible job of it." and with that the woman kept walking, dragging Sayuri with her. What kind of dream was she having?!

Moriyo huffed as they reached the bridge to enter the main district. Gai and his team were stretching when they arrived.

"Oh!" Gai perked up as he saw Moriyo arrive. "Hello there!" the man waved excitedly. Lee perked up and greeted them as well.

"Good morning, Moriyo-sensei!" the young man greeted.

Moriyo smiled and began to approach them, Sayuri still in tow. "Good morning Gai, Lee." the jounin smiled.

"Oh! Hey Hajime, Diachi!" Tenten perked up walking over to the two boys.

"Morning." they greeted in unison. The brunette turned to Sayuri still trying to pry her arm out of Moriyo's iron-like grip.

"Oh, Sayuri, good morning to you too." The girl in question turned to the weapons mistress then. She looked around her teacher and found her chatting with Gai as if everything was normal.

_What on earth is going on?! _Sayuri wondered as she took in her surroundings. The village was back to its original state before Pain attacked. Her compound and dead relatives were back. Everything was out of place. _Where am I?_

"Are you in trouble again, Sayuri." her eyes widened. That voice...she knew that voice. Slowly she looked over her shoulder to find Neji standing between Hajime and Diachi. His silvery eyes bore into hers as she stood quiet.

"Neji..." The teen frowned, slight concern showing on his normally passive face. "You're here...?"

"Hey!" Hajime's loud tone broke her out of her thoughts. "Are you crying?!"

"Crying?" Moriyo let go of Sayuri's arm turning to the teen.

Sayuri could only stand and stare in utter shock. _But...he died. I know he died! Madara showed me that he..._ Neji walked past Hajime and Diachi and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you not well today?" He asked.

"I-I..."

Moriyo narrowed her eyes on the girl before smiling mischievously. "You know what, Neji... since she's your girlfriend, you take care of her for me today." Neji for his part turned scarlet as the woman pushed Sayuri into his arms. She then turned to Diachi and Hajime who had been watching with amusement. "I'll give you guys the day off for today since Sayuri doesn't seem to be feeling well."

"Hmmm..." Gai rubbed his. "Rest is as important as training..." the man pondered out loud. "ALLRIGHT THEN!" the green clad ninja announced. "I will give my team the day off as well!"

"Really, Gai-sensei?!" Tenten asked clasping her hands together with hope in her eye.

"THAT'S CORRECT!" the man replied in his nice guy pose earning a sweat drop from everyone except for Lee.

"Alrighty then kidos." Moriyo winked at Sayuri who was still in the Hyuuga's arms. "Have fun!" and with that she vanished leaving only a small cloud of dust behind.

"Man!" Hajime scratched his head. "I woke up early for _this_!"

"You're telling me..." Tenten replied as she stretched her arms over her head.

"Sayuri..." the girl looked up at Neji and finally noticing their closeness pulled away. Her face quickly turning the color of ripe tomato. Neji titled his head and crossed his arms examining the brunette before him. "How about a walk?" he suggested.

"A-ah..." she agreed. And slowly followed as he led the way.

Hejime elbowed Diachi as they stared after the two ninja. "Hey...don't you think she's acting a bit strange?"

Diachi narrowed his eyes at Sayuri's retreating back and nodded. "Yeah."

"Hey I know!" Tenten exclaimed. "How about we all go get something to eat?"

"_Or_," Hajime began, slinging an arm around Tenten. "Why don't we follow them and see what they get up to?"

"You're a nosy brat, you know that." Diachi replied ignoring his friend's glare.

Tenten shoved Hajime off and moved to stand next to Diachi. "I agree with him. Let's leave them alone this time." she placed a finger under her lip and narrowed her chocolate brown eyes at the ground. "Besides, Sayuri didn't look herself today...did you notice?"

Hajime picked himself up with the help of Rock Lee and shrugged. "She did seem a little off. All the reason why we should spy on them!" The teen smiled and started heading the same way that Neji and Sayuri had left a while ago only to be pulled back by Lee.

"No! We should let them be so that they can express their beautiful spring time love!"

Tenten laughed and shook her head. "Lee, we need to work on your speech a bit."

XXX

The birds flew high above the warm day. The leaves swayed and made a gentle rustling sound as they followed the trail to the old training ground. Neji looked at Sayuri from the corner of his eyes and turned back to the road.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"N-nothing!" she stuttered.

Neji paused as they reached the field and turned to her. "You've been staring at me the entire way here. I know, you didn't miss me that much."

Sayuri's eyes widened as her face began to turn a bright shade of red. "I wasn't staring!" The Hyūga narrowed his eyes down at her. "Ok...maybe I was. It's just that..." she raised her hand to touch his arm but hesitated.

Neji frowned at the action and stepped closer to her. "You haven't been shy about touching me before."

"What?!" Sayuri exclaimed taking a step back.

Neji stepped forward. "There is something different about you today. You're hesitating. You never hesitate."

"I...I-I." she began.

"And you don't stutter." Neji continued and took hold of her chin. "You're not yourself today."

_I just can't believe it...he's here. But how do I tell him that I saw him die. The others don't even seem to remember the war! _Sayuri stared up at Neji unsure of what to do, or what she was doing there in the first place. Was everything she had experience a dream or was this a dream?

"HEY!" The two turned to their right and saw a bright orange clad ninja heading their way.

"Naruto...?" Sayuri wondered. The blonde joyfully ran towards them, behind him were Sakura and Sasuke. "Wait. What?"

Neji let go of her face and smiled at Naruto as he approached. Sakura greeted them with a smile, while Sasuke glared at the two.

"Hey, you two love birds! How's it going?" The blonde ninja asked.

"Love birds?" Sayuri echoed giving Naruto an incredulous look.

Beside her Neji sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you Naruto, what we do is none of your business."

"Aww come on, man!" the blonde whined.

Behind him Sakura giggled. "Just ignore him, Sayuri, you know how he gets when he doesn't see a few people for a while." the pinkette turned to Sasuke and inched closer to him. "Sasuke, maybe you and I should go and get lunch, don't you think?"

_I don't understand what's going on..._Sayuri thought as Naruto animatedly talked to Neji while the later nodded and replied in a calm manner. Her gaze shifted to the Uchiha who openly glared at Neji and Naruto. Noticing her gaze on him the dark haired teen turned to her. Their eyes met for a second with his softening for a few seconds before turning cold as stone, while hers only continued to stare in confusion.

"What's wrong with you, Marihasha." he finally spoke.

Sayuri made a face and glared at him not liking his condescending tone. "Well aren't you a little ray of sunshine, _Uchiha_." The teen straightened and glared at her. Sayuri matched his stance and glared back.

"You're not exactly well mannered yourself, _princess_."

Sparks flew between the two as they kept eye contact neither one backing down.

"Ignore him, Sayuri." Neji walked up and stood beside her. "He's not worth your time."

Sasuke turned his death glare to the young Hyūga prodigy. "Who the hell do you think you are to decide who is and is not worth, little miss majesties, time?"

"Excuse you!" Sayuri exclaimed reaching up to grab the collar of his black long sleeve, she pulled him down to her eye level. "I'm right here you ass hole, if you were looking for a fight you just got one!"

Sasuke smirked mischievously down at her. "Bring it."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Naruto cried out. "You two should maybe calm down, last time you guys were at it, it didn't end up well for any of us."

"Sasuke..." Sakura called but went by ignored by the Uchiha teen.

Neji placed a hand on Sayuri's shoulder. "Sayuri..."

"What's going on here." a calm voice came from behind the group. At that moment Sasuke quickly pulled away and turned to new addition.

"Big brother..." he said. Sayuri looked over her shoulder, eyes wide as Itachi Uchiha made his way towards them.

"You two weren't about to get into another fight, right?" The tall once dead Uchiha asked with a smile. And at that moment Sayuri felt the world spin before everything went black.

**A.N.**

**Please forgive me! I've been busy with life. I wrote this chapter down as it came to me right before I was going to go to bed. I know it's really late but please review! I love to read what you guys have to say about this chapter!**

**Thank you so much for your support!**


End file.
